Un avenir passé
by Sylphideland
Summary: Venus du futur, de jeunes garçons et filles révèlent aux Chevalier Divins que les Chevaliers d'Ors sont vivants, retenus captifs par les Amazones, et qu'ils doivent les en faire sortir, pour le bien de l'avenir. /!\ YAOI /!\ RESUME EN PREMIERE PAGE
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Un avenir passé

**Résumé :** Aiolia était persuadé d'être mort. Mais voilà qu'il se réveille dans une cage, dans un endroit baigné de soleil qu'il ne connait pas. Ses compagnons d'armes sont là, tout autour de lui, dans la même situation. Leur geôlières : des femmes incroyablement musclées et agressives. Les Amazones. Il semblerait qu'elles aient une revanche à prendre. Pourquoi ? Que veulent-elles d'eux ? Et pourquoi éprouvent-elles dans de haine envers Athéna et ses Chevaliers ?

Ce qu'Aiolia et les siens ignorent, c'est qu'au Sanctuaire, les cinq Chevaliers Divins doivent faire face à un mystère pour le moins incroyable : huit enfants apparaissent un jour au beau milieu du Sanctuaire en affirmant qu'ils sont les enfants des Chevaliers d'Ors décédés, et qu'ils sont ici pour les prévenir. Les douze sont retenus prisonniers sur une île intemporelle, et ils doivent à tout prix les en faire sortir. Sans cela, dans dix-huit ans, le Sanctuaire sera balayé.

C'est l'occasion pour certains de faire le point sur le vie passée, et sur leur avenir ...

**Rating :** M _/!\ Attention Yaoi /!\_

**Genre :** Romance/Humour/Aventure/Angst/Violence/ et ATTENTION !SEXE!

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

**Nombres de chapitres prévus :** 30

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Il ne voulait pas. C'était une mission qu'il avait été forcé d'accepter. A seize ans, on devrait encore avoir le choix, mais pas quand on est un futur chevalier. Alors il s'était couché ce soir-là avec beaucoup d'amertume.

Sa famille avait eu beau le rassurer, lui expliquer la mission et le plan en long en large et en travers, rien n'avait suffi. Il avait peur. Pire, il était terrorisé, et cette terreur lui faisait peur. Et il avait honte de cette peur. Il était un futur Chevalier d'Athéna ! Son père lui-même avait été l'un des plus puissants serviteurs de la Déesse de la Justice. Et lui, il avait peur face à sa première mission, que la Déesse elle-même lui avait confié de vive-voix. Il se sentait lâche et stupide. Il n'avait pas envie de décevoir ses parents, pas maintenant qu'il avait la chance de faire ses preuves.

Pourtant, ce qu'il avait d'abord ressenti n'avait pas été cette peur tenace et vicieuse, mais une grande colère.

- Je refuse ! avait-il hurlé à sa propre mère en sortant du palais du Pope. C'est ignoble de me demander de me cacher alors que le danger est ici et maintenant ! Je refuse, je refuse !

- Arrêtes de faire l'enfant, s'était contenté de répliquer son père, non loin d'eux.

Sa mère s'était alors interposée, et, tout en le regardant directement dans les yeux, lui avait dit ceci :

- Comprends qu'être Chevalier, ce n'est pas avant tout courir au-devant du danger et des batailles, mais protéger la paix et la justice. C'est cela que ta Déesse t'a demandé : mettre les autres en sécurité. Elles ne reculeront devant rien pour se venger, nous le savons tous, et moi mieux que personne. Tu es l'aîné des fils et j'ai confiance en toi. Ils seront en sécurité avec toi, là où nous vous envoyons. Mais souviens-toi, il ne faudra rien révéler. Ta mission, c'est de garder nos enfants en vie tout en empêchant que cela arrive !

Il savait parfaitement que sa mère lui avait dit tout cela dans le but de le rassurer. Mais très vite, sa brusque colère avait laissé place à la peur. Car elle avait raison. Il était le plus âgé des enfants de Chevaliers, et la Déesse Athéna elle-même l'avait convoqué pour lui confier cette mission. De quel droit faisait-il un caprice ? A présent, son devoir était de les protéger, tous, et d'éviter le drame qui ne tarderait pas à se jouer.

Dans un grognement, le jeune homme se retourna dans son lit, le ventre noué, sentant la nausée lui monter. Comment allait-il pouvoir trouver le sommeil avec un tel stress ?

Mais contre toute attente, il parvint à s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, quelques heures à peine après les avoir clos, il eut du mal à deviner pourquoi il s'était ainsi éveiller en pleine nuit. Lorsqu'un cri de frayeur retentit, suivit d'une brusque explosion qui fit trembler les murs mêmes de sa chambre.

Ni une ni deux, il s'extirpa de son lit et sortit dans le couloir. Il toussa et cligna des paupières. L'atmosphère autour de lui était saturée de poussière brûlante et malodorante. Nouvelle explosion. Les cris continuaient.

Il se rua vers le rez-de-chaussée, de là où venait la voix stridente. Sa petite sœur était en danger ! Elles avaient attaqué en pleine nuit, alors que le duel n'avait été programmé que pour dans deux jours ! Sa mère avait raison, elles ne reculaient devant rien, pas même devant la fourberie. Pourtant, ils le savaient tous, qu'elles n'avaient aucun honneur. Alors pourquoi ne s'étaient pas méfié davantage ? Peut-être parce que, tout au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils savaient que cette bataille était perdue d'avance, et que leur seule chance de salut se trouvait maintenant dans le passé. Dix-huit ans en arrière.

Lorsqu'il parvint au bas des marches, il resta paralysé devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Un pan de mur entier du temple dans lequel il était né et avait grandi avait été pulvérisé, réduit en un tas de petits gravats coupants et grisâtres. Cet endroit n'avait jamais vraiment été un lieu de sécurité et de tendresse pour lui, mais là, il était encore plus inquiétant qu'avant. La nuit s'étendait partout autour de lui, des flammes s'élevaient d'un temple plus bas et des cris de guerre et de rage retentissait ici ou là. Etendu face contre terre, immobile sur une flaque de sang, son petit frère gisait non loin de lui. Non. Son souffle lui manqua. Non, pas ça !

Alors, leur vengeance, c'était ça ? Leur prendre leur avenir ? Réduire à néant le futur du Sanctuaire ? Malgré lui, il était paralysé. Depuis près de dix ans maintenant, il suivait un entraînement pour devenir Chevalier, et prendre un jour la place de son prédécesseur en signe zodiacal. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à une situation de ce genre : un véritable périple, de vraies ennemies, et la mort qui n'attendait qu'un signe pour lui tendre les bras. Son père avait tenté de le préparer à cela depuis sa tendre enfance, mais en réalité, il ne se sentait absolument pas prêt. Puis, un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur lui apporta la vérité. Le temple de sa famille n'était pas le seul à avoir été touché, de nombreux autres semblaient s'être écroulé. Ces femmes avaient un but précis en venant ici : anéantir le Sanctuaire.

Un nouveau cri aigu le sortit de sa torpeur. Non loin de lui, recroquevillée contre un bout de mur encore debout, sa chemise de nuit recouverte de sang et une terreur immense sur le visage, sa petite sœur hurlait de peur. En face d'elle, une grande femme musclée à demi-vêtue de cuir, portant un arc à l'épaule et une épée à la main, la menaçait, la fixant de ses yeux de feu pleins de fureur. Retrouvant enfin l'usage de ses membres, il se rua en avant. Mais on le devança.

Dans un dernier effort combatif, sa mère s'interposa entre la menaçante femme et sa fille tétanisée de peur. Elle tenta de la désarmer, enchaîna quelques combos pour la faire reculer, pleine de volonté et de colère. Mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas pratiqué le combat depuis des années, qu'elle avait dévoué sa vie à ses enfants et à son Chevalier raté de mari. Et la femme en face d'elle le savait aussi. Elle souriait, amusée par les vaines tentatives de la mère désarmée en face d'elle.

Le jeune garçon était à peine arrivé près d'elles lorsqu'il vit avec horreur l'immense femme musclée plonger son épée dans le ventre de sa mère. Le sang coula. Beaucoup de sang. Il se figea, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet. Sa mère, elle non plus ne cria pas. Elle ferma les yeux, accrochée à son bourreau par l'épée rouge de son sang, et poussa un soupir de désespoir et de colère.

Il vit la femme immense se pencher à l'oreille de sa mère, et l'entendit très clairement lui murmurer :

- Je te l'avais bien dit, sale traitresse !

Puis, d'un coup sec, elle ramena son épée à elle. Sa mère rouvrit les yeux de stupeur, poussa un second soupir, puis s'écroula.

Il la vit chuter aux pieds de sa petite sœur qui hurla de terreur et se jeta sur le corps dans vie de sa mère pour tenter de la réveiller. Il vit ses cheveux voleter autour de son visage dans l'air saturé de sang, de poussière et de terreur. Il vit ses yeux verts s'éteindre brusquement, comme une bulle de savon qui éclate à peine sortit au vent. Elle ne bougeait plus. Elle ne bougerait plus jamais.

A présent, il n'entendait plus que les battements désordonnés de son propre cœur, alimenté par sa rage. Il sentait son sang battre furieusement dans ses tempes, ses poings se serrer avec force, ses muscles se bander. Il n'écoutait plus que sa colère ! Il tenta même d'allumer son cosmos, mais sa haine était trop grande pour qu'il y parvînt. Mais il s'en fichait. Le fait que cette femme, en face de lui, soit beaucoup plus puissante et bien plus entraînée lui importait peu.

Il poussa un cri puissant qui raisonna dans tout le lointain, malgré les explosions et les combats. Sa mère venait à peine de toucher le sol lorsqu'il se rua en avant, n'écoutant plus que sa colère. Tout était sourd et ralentit autour de lui. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : tuer, tuer, tuer !

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de faire un pas, les poings serrés et les muscles bandés, qu'une poigne puissante l'attrapa par les épaules pour le tirer en arrière. Devant lui, l'immense femme qui se tenait au-dessus du corps sans vie de sa mère se tourna vers lui. Il se débattit en criant, mais sa propre voix n'atteignait même pas ses oreilles. Il tenta de résister à la poigne étonnamment puissante de son père qui le tira brutalement en arrière pour lui faire face. Lui aussi était blessé, lui aussi était en colère, mais son regard était plein d'une farouche volonté, alors que ceux de son fils laissaient s'échapper des larmes de douleur et de haine.

- Non ! hurla-t-il avec force en tentant de lui échapper. Maman !

- Tu as une mission ! rugit son père en le secouant violemment. N'oublie pas ta mission !

- Lâches-moi ! Maman !

Il ne voulait qu'atteindre sa mère, sa mère qui gisait au sol et qui vivait peut-être encore. Celle qui l'avait sévèrement élevé. Sa mère, qu'il voulait simplement tenir dans ses bras. Il vit clairement l'immense femme dégainer son arc, le bander pour y armer une flèche tout en visant son père qui lui tournait le dos. Mais celui-ci s'en fichait bien. Il secoua de nouveau son fils pour l'obliger à le regarder et répéta :

- N'oublie pas ta mission !

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à répliquer, le visage couvert de larmes et de colère, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Son père le poussa brutalement, il se sentit tomber en arrière sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, persuader de percuter le sol et de se faire mal. Mais il n'en fut rien. Alors qu'une obscurité tenace commençait à l'absorber de tous côtés, sans qu'il puisse lui échapper, comme s'il était happer dans la mort, il vit l'immense femme qui venait d'ôter la vie à sa mère tirer sa flèche. Le projectile fila avec une rapidité surprenante pour se ficher directement entre les omoplates de son père et lui transpercer la poitrine.

Puis il sombra, totalement engloutit par le noir et le froid, sans savoir exactement de quoi il s'agissait.

Son voyage fut bref, mais mouvementé. Il avait l'impression d'être tiré dans tous les sens, comprimé puis étiré, il était gelé, la chaleur était épouvantable, se fut interminable et ne dura en fait que quelques secondes. Tout cela à la fois.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et sa mâchoire était si serrée qu'il eut du mal à la rouvrir. Son corps était douloureux, chacun de ses muscles criaient, eux qui étaient pourtant habitués à l'entraînement rigoureux qu'il avait subi en tant que futur Chevalier. La lumière du soleil était si éblouissante qu'elle l'aveugla. Il se redressa, frissonnant et gémissant, puis regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait au même endroit, mais il n'y avait pas de mur détruit, pas de gravats, pas de poussière, pas de cris ni de sang, pas de combat, et il faisait plein jour.

Lorsqu'il leva les mains pour se protéger de ce soleil bien trop fort, il découvrit qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang. Avec horreur, il baissa le regard. Son torse était couvert du même liquide épais et frais, qui touchait sa peau, provoquant des frissons dans tout son corps. C'était le sang de son père. Lorsque la flèche lui avait traversé la poitrine, son sang avait giclé sur lui, emporté avec lui dans le passage.

Ils l'avaient fait ! Ils l'avaient vraiment fait ! Ils l'avaient véritablement envoyé dix-huit ans en arrière !

Fixant toujours ce sang qui couvrait sa poitrine, le jeune homme poussa un cri de rage et de désespoir, qui se répercuta partout autour de lui, dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce début vous plait ! Je l'ai écris d'une traite, en me relisant à peine tellement j'étais pressé de vous publier ça ! Je vous avoue que je suis très motivé pour cette fic, dont l'idée m'est venu après avoir regardé un épisode particulièrement bon de Dr House 0o Alors euh ... qui vivra verra, hein ? XD<p>

Merci à celles et ceux qui sont là !

Bisous!

ATTENTION ! En réponse à la review de Nathy19, cette fic n'a strictement **RIEN A VOIR** avec "_Rédemption_", ça n'en est pas une suite ! C'est une fic totalement à part, et si j'y parle des Amazones, c'est uniquement pour le bien de sa propre histoire. Aucune allusion ne sera donc faite à "Rédemption". Merci de votre attention ! =)


	2. 1 Le Lion en cage

**1**

**Le Lion en cage**

_Quelque part au bord de la mer noire …_

Tout s'écoulait si lentement, et en même temps avec une rapidité si surprenante, qu'il en perdit vite la notion du temps. Il sentait la présence de ses douze camarades autour de lui sans toutefois être capable de les identifier clairement. Il n'aurait su dire avec précision lequel était lequel, et il les sentait à la fois si proche de lui, mais en même temps si loin, qu'il se laissa plusieurs fois aller au désespoir. Car en réalité, il était seul.

Mais l'obscurité ne dura pas. Un jour, une nuit, comment savoir ? La lumière se fit. Une lumière brûlante et douloureuse, si aveuglante, qu'il supplia qu'on le laisse retourner dans le noir. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'une naissance fût si douloureuse ? Longtemps, il resta les paupières closes, à écouter les bruits autour de lui. Des bruits simples, qu'il croyait ne plus jamais entendre de sa vie, ou même de sa mort. Des voix, des pas, une porte qui claque, quelqu'un qui appel, un gémissement, l'entrechoquement d'armes de combats, de cris d'encouragement ou de colère. Les bruits de la vie.

Seulement, la dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était des bruits de sa mort. Les voix de ses compagnons, leurs cosmos qui brillaient et pulsaient à l'unisson alors qu'ils concentraient leur force pour détruire le mur des lamentations. Puis, plus rien. Le noir, le froid et la solitude furent ses seules compagnons durant un temps indéfinissable. Il n'eut même pas le loisir de savoir si les autres avaient réussi à vaincre Hadès, car les Dieux ne leur avaient même pas permis de gagner les Enfers à leur mort. Ils les avaient enfermés dans une prison d'obscurité à l'absence de chaleur, où la lointaine présence des autres vous faisait espérer et désespérer tout à la fois. Un supplice, une torture. Et pourtant, d'après la lumière qui perçait ses paupières et les bruits tout autour de lui, il en était sorti. Mais pourquoi, et comment ?

Il était resté allongé tellement longtemps dans la même position, que son dos en vint à lui faire mal. Etrange. Car lorsqu'il errait en présence des autres dans ces limbes obscures, il n'avait pas souvenir d'une quelconque sensation, hormis le froid constant de la mort. Finalement, celle-ci avait parfois du bon. Dans un grognement mécontent, il se retourna sur sa couche dure. Soudain, le manque de gravité le surprit. Il avait été habitué à flotter, libre de tout, alors lorsqu'il chuta et rencontra la pierre solide du sol poussiéreux, il en ouvrit les yeux de stupeur.

Finalement, la lumière n'était pas si douloureuse, et la terre non plus. Elle sentait bon sous son visage. Il inspira, les doigts crispés dans la poussière, laissant de fines particules entrer dans ses narines et les chatouiller. Elle était douce sous ses doigts, la poussière. Elle était chaude et rassurante. Enfin, il pouvait se reposer et marcher sur quelque chose de solide. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un gémissement proche des pleurs de joie. Il ignorait comment, et qui l'avait sorti de sa prison d'obscurité glaciale, mais il était vivant, on l'avait ramené à la vie, sur Terre. Cette Terre qu'il chérissait tant et qui lui offrait un point d'encrage dur et présent.

Très vite, il sentit la chaleur tout autour de lui. Le soleil puissant inondait de lumière l'endroit où il se tenait, et il aimait cette douce sensation de brûlure sur sa peau. Puis vint au tour de ses vêtements. Le tissu rêche et rugueux sur sa peau, qu'il avait toujours trouvé désagréable et insupportable, avait quelque chose de rassurant aujourd'hui. Enfin, les mèches de cheveux sur son front en vinrent à le chatouiller, et il se retint de justesse de rire de bonheur. Il ne savait ni pourquoi ni comment, mais il était en vie !

Maintenant que son sens du toucher était pleinement réveillé, se fut au tour de celui de l'odorat. La terre sentait étonnamment bon. Un mélange d'épice et de miel très agréable. Une odeur de cuir s'y mélangea, puis celle de son propre corps resté trop longtemps allongé au soleil, et enfin celle du bois de son lit, et de la paille dans sa paillasse.

Puis, se fut le sens de l'ouïe, et lorsqu'il entendit une voix appeler son nom, il en sursauta et rouvrit les yeux.

- Aiolia, c'est toi ?

Le Chevalier d'or du Lion répondit dans un grognement, mécontent d'être dérangé dans sa béatitude simplette de la vie. Un rire, puis la voix reprit :

- Et oui c'est bien toi vieux frère ! Comment ça va ?

- Mmpff mieux avant que je t'entende, baragouina Aiolia avant de se dresser sur ses bras.

Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, ses muscles obéissaient à chacun de ses commandements avec une simplicité et un naturel presque déconcertant, alors qu'il était resté si longtemps sans en faire usage. Il resta quelques instants ainsi, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant la terre brune et poussiéreuse, avant de ramener ses genoux sous lui et de se redresser. Assis talons aux fesses, il regarda tout autour de lui.

Les murs étaient en terre brune également, comme une patte solidifiée qui ressemblait à de la roche sans en être. Une épaisse porte en bois aux gonds en métal semblait close en face de lui, close et très lourde. Sur sa gauche, son lit aux lattes de bois, faite de paille fourrées dans un tissu blanc que la poussière et la sueur avait rendu sale. Et à sa droite, rien. Un mur. Mais derrière lui, il sentait les rayons du soleil et leur chaleur.

Lentement, il se retourna. Là, il n'y avait pas de mur mais des barreaux en fer noir sur tout un pan de mur, qui lui laissait voir un terrain de cailloux blanc, rond comme un colisée. Des barreaux couraient tout le long du mur brun de l'enceinte, comme des dizaines de cages. Aiolia resta là, assis sagement, à regarder cet étrange paysage en clignant des paupières d'un air hagard. Lorsqu'il releva enfin les yeux, il distingua, dans la clarté du jour, des gradins de pierre. Cet endroit ne ressemblait pas simplement à un colisée, c'était un colisée.

Malgré lui, il ne parvint même pas à s'offusquer ni à s'énerver. Il était las. Juste las. Incroyablement fatigué. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, aucune gêne ou aucune peur. Il était juste épuisé. Dans un grognement et des gestes lents, il se traina jusqu'à son lit pour s'y asseoir, avant de fixer ses pieds nus. Puis ses chevilles, ses genoux, ses cuisses, son abdomen, son torse, ses mains, ses bras. Au tour du sens de la vue de se mettre en branle. C'était bien lui. Il était lui. Jusqu'à cette petite cicatrice sur l'avant-bras droit qu'il s'était fait en s'écorchant un jour qu'il était petit sur une pierre particulièrement coupante du Sanctuaire, alors qu'il espionnait son grand frère en train de s'entraîner.

Aiolia, Chevalier d'or du Lion, était bel et bien redevenu lui-même. Il n'était plus un spectre, un simple esprit qui errait sans but dans la solitude et la nuit. Il était vivant. Il sentait l'odeur de la terre chaude, le vent tiède sur sa peau nue, il voyait les rayons du soleil et il entendait son ami Milo du Scorpion de l'autre côté du mur, derrière lui.

- Respires un bon coup ça va passer, lui disait celui-ci avec sollicitude, moi aussi j'étais mort quand je me suis réveillé, mais on a vite la pêche ici. Hey, ça va ? Je t'entends plus.

- Ouais, la ferme un peu, répliqua Aiolia en se frottant les paupières.

Il avait envie de fermer les yeux, envie de replonger dans cette torpeur ouatée, située entre la vie et la mort, où il pouvait se contenter d'entendre et de ressentir sans être obligé de voir ou même de toucher. Mais il savait que ça n'était plus possible, que ça ne le serait plus jamais. Car il était vivant, quelqu'un l'avait ramené à la vie et enfermé. Pourquoi ?

Car il était bel et bien prisonnier. Qu'il le veuille ou non, l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait n'était autre qu'une cage. Seulement, pour l'instant, il se sentait trop fatigué pour tenter d'en sortir, aussi il se contenta de redresser la tête et de contempler le terrain de cailloux blanc, silencieux et désert. Soudain, il comprit qu'en se concentrant un peu, il pouvait apercevoir des mouvements et des silhouettes dans les cages loin en face de la sienne. Le terrain était grand, plus grand qu'une arène d'entraînement du Sanctuaire, mais il avait aperçu du mouvement.

- On est combien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

De l'autre côté du mur, Milo pouffa de rire.

- Bah on est tous là mon gars, même Kanon est là pour nous tenir compagnie. Tous les Chevaliers d'or de la précédente Guerre Sainte, ramenés à la vie !

- Par qui ? demanda brusquement Aiolia.

- Très bonne question. Des jours que certains sont réveillés, et ils ont encore vus personne.

Court silence. Aiolia réfléchissait, mais son esprit était encore légèrement embrumé. Pourquoi les ramener ?

- Et on est où ? demanda-t-il de nouveau.

- Même Dohko n'en sait rien, répondit Milo à voix basse.

- J'étais le dernier à me réveiller ?

- Pas que je sache, je crois que notre cher Angelo du Cancer est trop bien dans les bras de Morphée.

- Et Mû ?

- Il est à l'autre bout, en face. Il va bien. On va tous bien, on est tous en excellente forme mais …

Aiolia sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Cette suspension dans la phrase de Milo, cette baisse de ton dans sa voix annonçait quelque chose de grave. Quelque chose que le Lion ne voulait pas admettre, quelque chose qu'il présageait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Mais on … aucun de nous …, tenta de nouveau Milo, étrangement mal à l'aise.

Derrière l'autre mur, la voix de Saga s'éleva, ferme et claire :

- Aucun de nous ne peut plus utiliser son cosmos. Il a disparu.

Le Chevalier du Lion resta quelques longues secondes les yeux grands ouverts, tête basse, épaules voutées, fixant le sol avec acharnement, comme s'il allait lui fournir réponse ou réconfort. Mais rien ne vint. Cette fatigue, cet épuisement que ressentait son corps, c'était ça. Il n'était qu'un simple mortel, toute trace de cosmos avait disparu en lui. Abandonné.

- On s'y fait, murmura Milo près de lui, avec regret.

Non, Aiolia ne pouvait pas croire à ça. Ce manque qu'il ressentait en lui, ce vide, cette fatigue, ce désespoir était effrayant. Il avait conscience d'être en parfaite forme physique, d'être musclé, fort et rapide. Mais plus comme avant. Plus comme un Chevalier. Il avait seulement l'impression d'être le même qu'avant, sauf qu'on l'aurait amputé d'une partie importante de lui. De sa force vitale.

Alors on les avait ramenés à la vie pour ça ? Pour les humilier et les punir ? Les tenir enfermé à contempler ce qu'ils avaient perdu, et cette liberté inatteignable, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en deviennent fous ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent de nous, reprit Saga avec ce ton toujours aussi sûr, mais il va falloir être fort.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Aiolia enfouit son visage dans ses mains et pleura silencieusement. Comment et où trouver la force ? Qu'était-il si on lui retirait sa cosmo-énergie ? Que devenait-il ? Un homme, simplement un homme. Un simple mortel. Rien de plus. Alors il en vint à penser qu'il préférait de loin être mort.

...

Au bout d'un certain temps, Aiolia fut forcé de reconnaître que la nuit n'existait pas ici. Des heures s'écoulèrent, si longues qu'elles se transformèrent facilement en jours sans qu'il lui soit possible d'en être certain. Mais la lumière ne faiblissait pas, le soleil restait toujours haut dans le ciel, haut et chaud. Bien trop chaud.

Non pas que la lumière et la chaleur le dérangeât, au contraire, elle lui rappelait sa Grèce natale. Au bout de quelques heures, sa fatigue fut si grande qu'il tenta en vain de trouver le sommeil. Impossible avec toute cette lumière. Il était désormais pratiquement certain que la nuit ici, où qu'ils se trouvent, ne venait pas, et ne viendrait sans doute jamais.

- Alors le soleil ne se couche pas ici ? demanda-t-il finalement, rompant le silence oppressant.

- Apparemment non, répondit Saga de cette même voix toujours aussi ferme et grave, je me suis réveillé dans les premiers, et le soleil brille depuis.

- Mais alors où est-ce qu'on se trouve ? s'écria Milo avec force. J'en ai marre qu'ils nous retiennent ici sans rien nous dire ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent de nous au juste ?

- Peut-être rien, peut-être qu'ils veulent simplement nous punir.

- D'avoir sauvé la Terre et les hommes ?

- De nous être dressé face aux Dieux.

Nouveau silence. Ils en étaient certes tous arrivés à cette conclusion, mais se l'entendre dire à haute voix était légèrement effrayant. Allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond brun de ses yeux bleus cristallins, Aiolia força son esprit tourmenté à plonger au plus profond de lui-même, à la recherche de sa force disparue. Rien, pas une seule flamme, pas un brin de résidu. On l'avait littéralement dépouillé de son cosmos.

Dans un grognement rageur, il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible, à la fois faible et en parfaite condition physique. Il était un homme. Il n'était plus qu'un homme !

- Du calme, tenta Saga avec douceur, ça ne sert strictement à rien.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne sert à rien ? explosa Aiolia avec véhémence. De vivre ? A quoi bon vivre ici si c'est pour croupir dans une cage, en plein soleil, sans rien à boire ni à manger ? Ils nous ont volé notre cosmos ! En nous prenant ça, ils nous prennent tout ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

- Calmes-toi.

Mais Aiolia du Lion n'était pas du genre à se taire et à se laisser facilement dompter. Un animal sauvage ne se garde pas en cage sans en courir les conséquences.

Il sentait la frustration grandir en lui. Il se sentait humilié, plus inutile que jamais ainsi dépouillé de sa force. Et cela le rendait fou. Dans un brusque accès de rage, il s'accrocha au barreau du mur et hurla :

- Vous voulez quoi à la fin ? Montrez-vous, bande de lâches ! Montrez-vous que je vous pulvérise !

- Ça suffit ! tenta vainement Saga.

Suivant l'exemple de son ami, Milo s'approcha également des barreaux et fit entendre sa voix à son tour :

- Enfoirés ! Vous avez peur de nous hein ? Salopards de merde !

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! s'écria Saga, de plus en plus impuissant.

De l'autre côté du terrain, Angelo du Cancer, qui s'était éveillé quelques heures plus tôt, se mit à vociférer des insultes à son tour. Excités par la verve et l'énergie de leurs compagnons, d'autres Chevaliers s'extirpèrent de leur torpeur.

Kanon des Gémeaux, qui avait partagé l'armure d'or avec son frère, exprima son mécontentement par des cris gutturaux, apparemment à court d'arguments. Même Dohko, qui avait été le premier à sortir de sa léthargie, se mit à crier sa colère et son désarroi. Bientôt, se fut un véritable tonnerre d'insultes en tout genre qui se mit à pleuvoir sur tout le colisée désert.

Calmement assis sur sa paillasse, Mû écoutait ses compagnons crier leur haine et leur désespoir. Il ne pouvait que les comprendre, ces hommes qui avaient grandi avec une force, un pouvoir bien au-delà de tous les autres, et qui s'en retrouvaient tout à coup dépouillés. Il avait tenté de comprendre pourquoi, et comment ceci avait bien pu arriver. Etait-ce dû à un dôme de protection spécial, comme en était dotée la mystérieuse cité d'Atlantide, qui les empêchait d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs ? Non, ça n'était en rien comparable. Leur cosmo-énergie n'était pas comprimée, ni brimée. Elle avait tout bonnement disparue, comme si elle n'avait jamais exister. Comme si on l'avait aspiré hors de leur corps, jusqu'à la dernière parcelle d'énergie. Mais qui avait assez de puissance pour réussir une telle chose ?

Les dieux. Seuls les dieux en étaient capables. Mais alors, pourquoi ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement se contenter de les laisser errer dans les limbes éternels, en punition ? Que leurs réservaient-ils ? Une punition pire que la mort, apparemment. La vie, enfermés comme de simples mortels impuissants, à contempler le jour et la liberté inaccessibles. Il aurait voulu prendre part aux voix de ses compagnons, mais son désarroi et sa tristesse étaient bien trop grands. Alors il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de prendre une grande inspiration, cherchant le calme et la sérénité. Compliqué.

Mais soudain, une puissance telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti l'obligea à rouvrir les paupières. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine, et il sentit une douleur atroce le parcourir des pieds à la tête, le vidant de toute son énergie. Il poussa un cri qui se transforma en grognement puis mourut dans sa gorge, et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol brûlant et poussiéreux. Tout autour de lui, les autres Chevaliers tombèrent à leur tour, les uns après les autres, alors qu'une lumière rouge aveuglante brillait au milieu du colisée.

Toujours accroché aux barreaux, Aiolia luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. De là où il était, il put voir l'un de ses compagnons tomber à genoux, puis un autre, et encore un autre, comme prosternés. Mais il tint bon et lutta pour ne pas laisser ses jambes fléchirent. Mis à rude épreuve, ses bras commencèrent à trembler, son cœur s'affola alors que la force phénoménale qui asservissait ses compagnons appuyait sans vergogne sur ses épaules pour le faire tomber. Dans la lumière rouge, il vit soudain une forme se dessiner.

La respiration saccadée, la peau brûlante et ruisselante de sueur, il regarda apparaître une femme au milieu du colisée. Elle était grande et dure, le corps déformé par une musculature trop prononcée, et ne portait que de courts vêtements de cuir qui se contentaient de cacher ses attributs féminins qui disparaissaient presque sous les muscles des épaules, des bras et des cuisses. Avec cela, une cape d'un rouge sang agressif, des cheveux d'un noir de jais épais, et un visage ferme et concentré, effrayant presque. Masculin, assurément. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait une lance en bronze apparemment ancienne, d'où émanait une puissance dérangeante et inhabituelle. A son épaule gauche était accroché un arc en bois solide, et un carquois plein de flèches étonnamment longues. Son poing gauche était serré, faisant frémir tous les muscles impressionnants de son bras.

Un instant, luttant encore pour ne pas tomber, Aiolia crut qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un homme. Mais à bien y regarder, la poitrine était tout de même assez visible. Il s'agissait donc bien d'une femme.

Elle resta ainsi un certain temps, sombre et menaçante sous la lumière vive du soleil doré qui brillait au-dessus d'elle, et se contenta de dispenser sa force sur les hommes tout autour d'elle, pour les faire plier. Jamais Aiolia n'avait vu de femme plus dangereuse. Rien qu'à la regarder, il devinait aisément qu'une rencontre fortuite avec elle ne pouvait qu'être mortelle. Lorsque leur regarde se croisèrent, il ne vit que du noir, et la nuit.

Soudain, la force étrange cessa de jaillir de la lance, et tous les Chevaliers retrouvèrent leur souffle et leur mobilité. Mais ils se sentaient tellement affaiblis qu'aucun ne réussit à se relever. Seul Aiolia, toujours accroché aux barreaux, releva suffisamment la tête pour faire convenablement face à la femme.

Lorsque celle-ci vit qu'il n'était pas à genoux, comme tous ces camarades, elle fronça les sourcils. Ils se regardèrent encore plusieurs minutes, avant qu'elle ne promène son regard noir sur tous les hommes qui l'entouraient, et prenne la parole d'une voix plus grave que celle de n'importe quel homme :

- Vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous plaindre comme la vermine que vous êtes ! Vous êtes ici pour prouver votre force, si tant est que vous en ayez, et gagner votre survie ! Je vous déconseille de gâcher inutilement vos forces, car les combats à venir auront rapidement raison de vous, pauvres Chevaliers d'Athéna abandonnés par leur Déesse, et qui n'ont plus aucun pouvoir.

Lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots, un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres dures, et son visage se fit légèrement plus féminin sous la moquerie. Le sang d'Aiolia ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps déjà surchauffé de honte et de colère. Il poussa un cri de rage en frappant violemment l'un des barreaux – ne provoquant, de par ce fait, aucun son mais une douleur atroce dans sa main droite – et répliqua avec force :

- Vous êtes qui vous pour nous arracher aux mains des dieux et nous enfermer ici ? Répondez !

- Tu n'as rien à exiger de nous, tu n'es qu'un homme ! rugit la puissante femme.

Sa voix claqua dans l'air comme un fouet qui déchire la chair. La lance de bronze s'abaissa légèrement, et la force jaillit de nouveau. Mais cette fois, elle ne se concentra que sur Aiolia, l'obligeant à se rabaisser face contre terre. Une douleur effroyable parcourut son corps pour la seconde fois et, déjà très affaiblis par son premier combat, il renonça à résister, lâcha les barreaux à contrecœur et se laissa tomber à genoux dans un cri de douleur. Cela dura quelques minutes.

Lorsque la force ennemie le quitta enfin, ne laissant de lui qu'un corps perclus de douleur et de honte, il sentit le sang couler lentement de l'une de ses narines, pour tomber sur le sol poussiéreux en fines gouttelettes sombres. Il rouvrit les yeux. C'était la première fois, la première fois qu'un ennemi, aussi puissant soit-il, parvenait à le faire tomber face contre terre, le nez dans la poussière. Les dents serrées, envahis par l'impuissance et un désespoir soudain, Aiolia serra les poings.

- Seule la mort vous délivrera de cette prison, reprit la femme, apparemment fière de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Nous vous avons tiré du néant, mais nous pouvons aussi vous y renvoyé. Nous pouvons faire de vous absolument tout ce que nous voulons ! Vous êtes ici pour honorer la parole de votre Déesse, combattez pour son honneur et vous vivrez. Si vous mourrez, se sera dans la honte et le déshonneur retombera sur elle.

Ce fut sur ces mots qu'elle disparue dans un nouvel éclair rouge lumineux qui les aveugla brièvement. Puis, quelques-uns des hommes se redressèrent douloureusement en grimaçant, et d'autres parvinrent à se hisser sur leur paillasse pour s'y allonger.

Aiolia resta au sol, respirant la poussière chaude à l'odeur d'épice et de miel. Il avait mal, certes, mais la douleur n'y était strictement pour rien dans son inanition. Il avait honte de lui-même, honte de s'être laissé maîtriser, dompté par un ennemi. Pire, une femme. Il ferma les yeux, retenant de nouvelles larmes. Il était devenu impuissant. Totalement impuissant.

Après plusieurs minutes, il se décida enfin à se redresser. Lentement, il se hissa sur ses coudes et entreprit de se mettre sur les genoux. Le sang coulait toujours de son nez, et ses bras tremblaient, alors que sa colère ne faisait qu'augmenter. Sa honte l'alimentait en haine, c'était déjà un bon début.

- Hey mon pote, tenta timidement la voix de Milo sur sa droite, ça va, t'es ok ?

- Ouais, répondit Aiolia d'une voix pâteuse et hachée, ça va.

- Pourquoi elle s'est acharnée sur toi comme ça ?

- Parce que je l'ai défié, sans doute.

- Ça t'apprendra à rester à ta place, répliqua fougueusement Saga, sur sa gauche.

Aiolia grogna, se retenant de balancer une pique bien violente.

- Bordel de merde, mais c'était qui cette pétasse ? reprit vivement Milo avec énergie. Si je la tenais, je lui ferais sentir de quoi est capable un homme !

- Une Amazone, apparemment, répondit calmement Saga, abandonnant l'idée de reprendre le vocabulaire de son fougueux compagnon du Scorpion.

Silencieux, reprenant tranquillement son souffle tout en serrant les poings, Aiolia tendit l'oreille. Comme tout Chevalier d'Athéna qui se respecte, il avait déjà entendu parler des Amazones, cela va de soi, mais il ignorait que la légende vivait encore. Peu de personne le savait, et il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir entendu Athéna parler d'une quelconque parole qu'elle aurait donné à ce peuple antique et mystérieux. Certes, il avait cru comprendre que, dans quelques contrés lointaines du Sanctuaire, certains se risquaient à surnommer les femmes Chevaliers les « Amazones d'Athéna », mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la légende telle que tous la connaisse.

D'après les écrits, ces femmes qui vouaient un culte à la Déesse guerrière Enyo, étroitement liée à Arès dans les récits mythologique comme l'_Iliade_, d'Homère, mais en réalité bien antérieur à lui, étaient farouches et indomptables. Intraitables avec les hommes, elles ne faisaient confiance qu'aux femmes de leur tribu, et obéissaient aux lois strictes et rigides d'une société purement matriarcale. Pour tout le reste, c'était un mystère. Où vivaient-elles ? Comment sélectionnaient-elles les femmes susceptibles de les rejoindre ? Avaient-elles des progénitures ? Si oui, que faisaient-elles des enfants mâles ? Comment vivaient-elles, tout simplement ? Aucun hommes n'avait jamais pu répondre à cette question, tout simplement parce qu'aucun homme ne pouvait rencontrer une Amazone, et espérer y survivre. Quant aux femmes, elles étaient tenues par un secret antique, qui leur interdisait de divulguer la moindre information, et surtout à un homme. A bien des égards, elles étaient sauvages et extrêmement dangereuses, mais pouvait-on en être aussi sûrs, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un peuple aussi méconnu ? Mais, pour le peu que les Chevaliers venaient de voir, ils pouvaient tous clairement dire que ces femmes étaient dangereuses pour les hommes, sans aucun égard pour leur virilité ou même leur vie. Mais quel était leur but alors ?

L'Amazone qui s'était montrée à eux leur avait parlé d'une parole qu'Athéna leur aurait donnée. S'agissait-il d'une promesse, remontant aux premier temps des Guerres Saintes ? Mais laquelle ? Qu'allaient-ils devoir accomplir pour ne pas bafouer l'honneur de leur Déesse ?

- Ah ouais, marmonna Milo, c'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air de … mais j'ai rien compris moi. Elle veut quoi au juste ?

- Si seulement je savais, rétorqua Saga dans un soupir.

Un court silence régna. Soudain, un bruit venant de la lourde porte obligea Aiolia à se retourner. Décontenancé, il recula alors qu'un loquet s'ouvrait vers le bas, un petit interstice qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là. Il n'avait rien senti. Il n'avait remarqué personne, alors qu'en temps normal, il était capable de sentir les auras des hommes et des femmes, même à plusieurs mètres de distance. Mais là, rien. Absolument rien.

Lorsqu'un plateau de nourriture glissa dans sa cage, réveillant une faim tenace profondément enfouie en lui, Aiolia sur ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Sa honte et son déshonneur d'être ainsi retenu captif alimenterait sa rage de vaincre. Il lutterait pour sa Déesse, il lutterait pour ne pas bafouer son nom et son rang. Il lutterait pour remplir sa nouvelle mission, même si pour cela il devait se rabaisser à se battre contre des femmes, Amazones ou pas.

Envahit par une nouvelle chaleur, la colère et la confiance émanant de son corps comme un cosmos bien vivant, Aiolia avança à quatre pattes vers le plateau, qui ne contenait qu'une assiette de viande trop sèche et un verre d'eau brunie par la poussière, qu'il avala tout rond. Il n'était pas décidé à se laisser mourir, il allait leur prouver ce qu'un homme était capable de faire. Mieux, il allait leur prouver qu'un Chevalier d'Athéna n'avait pas besoin de cosmos pour faire face, être fort, et lutter au nom de sa Déesse.

Lorsqu'il entendit Saga reposer son verre sur son plateau, et Milo déclarer d'une voix pleine de dégoût :

- Jamais rien mangé d'aussi dégueulasse !

Il sut que ses compagnons d'armes, tous les douze, aussi affaiblis soient-ils, avaient pris la même décision que lui, et qu'il n'était pas seul, quoi que ces femmes exigeraient d'eux.

* * *

><p>Alors, ce premier chapitre ? Celui-ci je l'ai relu très sérieusement, comparé au prologue =)<p>

Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, comparez à mes fics précédentes, se sera une plongée plus en profondeur sur le personnage d'Aiolia, le plus souvent en tout cas, car je pense en faire mon personnage principal (j'suis pas encore sûre, c'est inquiétant quand même 0o) Faut savoir que j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic sur un GROS coup de tête (aïe !), donc pour l'instant rien n'est sûr, même si j'suis pas mal au fait de la suite des événements XD

Sa vous plait ?

J'aimerais en profiter pour remercier certaines revieweuses pour leur soutien et leurs encouragements, grâce à elle j'ai décidé de republier "Rédemption", applaudissez-les XD Merci à toutes, je vous adore, et désolé d'être si impulsives, mais souvent, je prend des décisions un peu trop radicales XD

Bisous à toutes et à tous !

Ps : j'essairais de tenir un rythme de publication régulier, promis =)


	3. 2 Tentative de dressage

**2**

**Tentative de dressage**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Aiolia et ses compagnons avaient fait la rencontre de la femme à la lance de bronze. Seulement, ils n'en savaient rien. Brillant continuellement dans le ciel, dardant sur eux ses rayons éternels, le soleil semblait ne jamais vouloir se coucher. Depuis, ils n'avaient fait qu'entrapercevoir quelques femmes dans l'arène ou les gradins. Chaque fois, elles apparaissaient au centre, les regardait les uns après les autres, puis disparaissaient brusquement, comme elles étaient venues. Il n'y avait plus eu d'altercation.

Allongé sur sa paillasse, les yeux fixant le plafond, Aiolia se grattait pensivement la joue droite. Sous ses doigts, il sentait les poils drus de sa barbe naissante, et sa peau qui se détachait par lambeaux fins resta coincée sous ses ongles. Dans un grognement, il l'en délogea. C'était une toute nouvelle expérience pour lui, Grec de souche, d'être harcelé ainsi par un tel soleil, lui qui était pourtant habitué à la chaleur parfois éprouvante de son pays natal. C'était un dépaysement étrange, et plus que jamais, le Lion avait le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place. Il n'avait pas à se trouver là, ni lui ni ses compagnons d'armes.

N'y tenant plus, il se redressa, s'étira, se gratta une nouvelle fois la peau de la joue, puis s'installa dans le sol poussiéreux pour y faire des pompes, tête vers l'arène et pieds vers la porte. Inlassablement, il se mit à les compter. Plus les jours passaient, et moins il pouvait en faire, car la fatigue et la faiblesse le gagnait toujours plus vite. Alors, c'était ce que voulaient ces femmes ? Les rabaisser à l'état de nouveau-nés, d'hommes sans défenses ? Mais dans quel but ?

D'un commun accord tacite et silencieux, Aiolia et ses camarades s'étaient mis dans la tête que ces femmes étaient bel et bien des Amazones, comme Saga l'avait hasardé. Elles étaient incroyablement grandes, souvent bien plus hautes que les Chevaliers d'Athéna eux-mêmes, et leur carrure n'avait rien à leur envier. Que ce soit leur corps ou leur visage, elles n'avaient pratiquement plus rien de féminin, si ce n'est l'absence de pilosité et leur petite poitrine, qui pointait sur leur torse davantage comme des muscles trop développés que comme de véritables attributs. Aiolia n'avait jamais vraiment été sensibles au charme féminin, mais de voir des femmes avec de tels muscle, une telle taille et une telle force le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que ça n'était pas normal, que ces femmes n'avaient pas à ressembler à ça.

Il en était à un total de cent-quarante-huit lorsque la trappe de la porte s'ouvrit pour faire glisser dans sa cage un plateau en fer. Un morceau de fromage rance, du pain noir dur, et un pichet d'eau brune. Aiolia s'assit sur le sol et contempla son maigre repas. Pas étonnant qu'il ne puisse reprendre des forces avec une nourriture pareille. Néanmoins, sans rechigner, il avala son seul repas de la journée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, reprit sa position et recommença ses pompes en repartant de zéro. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser affaiblir par ces femmes, qui n'en étaient même plus !

Il ne comprenait pas cet état de fatigue permanent. Il se doutait bien que perdre son cosmos, pour lui qui était habitué à sa présence au point de la considérer comme allant parfaitement de soit, ne serait pas chose facile, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela. Il avait sans cesse l'impression d'avoir les muscles engourdis, la tête dans un étau, et le cœur qui battait désagréablement au ralenti. En était-ce de même pour ses camarades ? Il n'avait pas osé poser la question, car il avait bien trop peur d'être le seul à qui cela arriva. Alors il se contentait de stimuler ses forces décroissantes seul, et du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et apparemment, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir des cages situées en face de la sienne, de l'autre côté de l'arène, certains de ses camarades faisaient pareil : il avait un jour surpris Angelo à simuler un combat de boxe alors que Dohko, séparé de lui par un Shaka méditant, faisait tranquillement ses abdominaux. Des Chevaliers, quoi qu'il arrive. Même enfermés, ils ne se laissaient pas abattre, et Aiolia en avait ressenti une brusque poussée de fierté.

Il n'était pas seul, il était douze. Douze corps stimulés par la vengeance et la colère, douze cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson dans un même rythme de vie. Cette pensée l'aidait à ne pas baisser les bras.

Ses mouvements de bas en haut reprirent de plus belle et, ignorant les grosses gouttes de sueur qui tombaient de son corps brûlant pour s'écraser sur la terre brune et poussiéreuse, Aiolia dépassa courageusement les deux cent pompes.

- Combien ? demanda soudainement Milo d'une voix erratique et essoufflée.

Apparemment, lui aussi passait son temps en entrainement sérieux.

- Deux-cent-trois, lui répondit Aiolia dans une économie de souffle rapide.

- Menteur, grogna son compagnon de l'autre côté du mur.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Aiolia fit courageusement une dizaine de pompes en plus avant de s'écrouler au sol, hors d'haleine. La colère pulsait à ses oreilles. Il se sentait si faible. Jamais il n'avait été si fatigué rien qu'en faisant ce genre d'exercice.

- Putain, marmonna-t-il le nez dans la poussière, les connasses …

Que lui avaient-elles fait ? Pourquoi n'était-il plus que le dixième de l'homme qu'il avait été avant de se réveiller ici ?

- N'en fait pas trop, lui dit doucement Saga sur sa gauche, de toute façon, la moindre parcelle d'énergie que tu arriveras à stocker ou à générer, elles te la voleront.

Dans un grognement d'effort, Aiolia se redressa sur ses bras, poussa sur ses jambes, et se remit debout. Il vacilla, la vision soudainement noire, et se laissa tomber sur son lit de paille. Son torse, ses bras, et la partie gauche de son visage étaient couverts de terre et, lentement, il se frotta pour tenter de s'en débarrasser inutilement. Le cœur tambourinant dans ses oreilles, il n'avait pratiquement rien entendu de la déclaration de Saga.

- Comment ça ? demanda Milo d'une voix rauque. Elles nous le volent ?

- Comment expliquerais-tu autrement le fait qu'on se sente si démunis ? répliqua le Gémeaux avec verve.

De toute évidence, il semblait avoir longtemps potassé son sujet. Secouant la tête, Aiolia s'éclaircit les idées et tenta de prendre part à la discussion.

- Et elles s'y prendraient comment ? demanda-t-il en tentant de faire cesser le tremblement de ses mains. Autant que je sache, d'après ce qu'on sait tous des Amazones, leur Déesse Enyo n'a pas ce pouvoir.

- Ni même celui de réveiller les morts, d'ailleurs, l'appuya son ami Milo.

- Oui certes, répliqua Saga sans se laisser démonter, et encore moins de celui de nous prendre notre force vitale, mais peut-être qu'il ne s'agit pas là des Amazones, peut-être est-ce un autre peuple.

- C'est reparti …

Aiolia baissa la tête et fixa ses pieds nus. Ils étaient devenus bruns de poussière. Lui aussi avait tenté d'éclaircir tout ça, et il se doutait bien que tous ces autres compagnons avaient fait de même. Mais, qu'il y passe des heures ou pas, cela ne changeait rien. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont ils avaient atterris ici, il ne connaissait que le pourquoi : apparemment, Athéna avait une dette envers ces femmes. Etaient-ils tous l'objet d'un marchandage ? Leur Déesse les avait-elle offerts à ces femmes pour respecter sa parole, et payer sa dette ? Sitôt eut-il prononcé ces mots intérieurement qu'Aiolia secoua la tête et se la prit dans les mains, chassant résolument cette idée de son esprit. Non, il ne devait pas penser cela d'Athéna, jamais ! C'était ce que les Amazones voulaient.

- De plus, reprit Saga, davantage pour lui-même que pour faire part à ses homologues de ses réflexions, l'une d'elle nous a dévoilé qu'Athéna avait une dette à payer … hors, pour avoir été Pope durant plusieurs années, et parcouru les archives du Sanctuaire en long en large et en travers, je suis sûr et certain de n'avoir jamais rien lu là-dessus.

Aiolia soupira et se redressa. S'adossant contre le mur derrière son lit, les jambes droites devant lui, les pieds au sol, il contempla le plafond. Toutes ces réflexions stériles commençaient à l'agacer. Peu lui importait le pourquoi du comment ! En ce moment, le cœur battant au ralenti et le corps collant de sueur et de poussière, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : en faire baver à ces soi-disant Amazones, qu'elles regrettent amèrement d'avoir tenté de domestiquer les Chevaliers d'Athéna.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle nous aurait menti, répliqua brusquement Milo, et si on se trouve ici, y'a forcément une raison !

- Les dieux ont peut-être simplement voulu nous punir, s'entêta Saga.

Le silence revint. Effectivement, rien ne leur garantissait vraiment que ces femmes fussent de véritables Amazones, après tout, cette idée n'était venue que de Saga, qui avait balancé cette hypothèse en l'air comme on jetterait un chapeau vers le soleil. Sauf qu'une fois ce chapeau retombé, il avait la lourdeur du plomb. Aiolia ferma les yeux. Même le silence ici était étrange. S'il n'avait pas rencontré cette femme et sa lance de bronze quelques jours auparavant, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'une vie puisse s'épanouir dans l'espace du colisée. Aucun chant d'oiseau, aucun bruit de pas, aucun murmure ni de voix lointaines. Même le vent semblait vouloir être silencieux. L'endroit semblait désert. Effroyablement désert. Et pourtant, ces plateaux de fer qu'on leur apportait une fois par jour, quelqu'un devant bien les apporter là, non ? Alors la disparition de son cosmos l'avait-elle rendu sourd et aveugle à ce point ?

Bouillonnant de colère à nouveau, Aiolia bascula en avant pour se prendre la tête dans les mains en poussant un soupir de frustration et de fureur. Quitte à choisir, il aurait de loin préféré rester dans le néant de la mort, plutôt que d'atterrir ici à moisir dans une cage et à se sentir plus faible de jour en jour !

Lorsqu'il sentit tous ses membres commencer à lui picoter, le démanger à cause de son inaction et de sa propre faiblesse, Aiolia se força à penser à autre chose pour ne pas devenir totalement enragé, ou dingue, au choix. Ou les deux, pourquoi pas. Il décida alors de se joindre aux réflexions de son compagnon Saga.

Que savaient-ils de la Déesse Enyo ? Rien, sinon qu'elle était le plus souvent apparentée à tort au Dieu de la Guerre Arès – apparaissant tour à tour comme étant sa fille, sa sœur, ou encore son épouse – et qu'elle ne faisait pas parti des douze dieux primaires de l'Olympe, à savoir : Zeus, Héra, Poséidon, Hadès, Apollon, Artémis, Athéna, Arès, Héphaïstos, Aphrodite, Hermès et Déméter. Elle était le plus souvent surnommée la « destructrice des villes », car, pour punir les humains de son courroux, elle n'hésitait pas à raser parfois des nations entières. Elle répondait également à l'appellation de Déesse des Batailles, au même titre parfois qu'Athéna. En réalité, il en était tout autrement, et seuls les Chevaliers d'Athéna, qui avaient reçu l'éducation adéquates, ainsi que quelques érudits, étaient au courant. Enyo possédait en fait pratiquement les mêmes attributs qu'Athéna, à savoir : Déesse de la Guerre. Sauf que, la Déesse qu'Aiolia servait était aussi celle de la Justice, et répugnait à tuer, alors qu'Enyo était le plus souvent représentée allant au combat aux côtés de la Déesse de la Discorde, Eris, du Dieu de la Déroute, Deimos et du Dieu de la Terreur, Phobos. A elle seule, Enyo était un petit peu de ces quatre dieux. A la fois Déesse de la Guerre, de la Discorde et de la Terreur, mais aussi de la Destruction. Etonnant qu'une telle divinité ait si peu fait parler d'elle, en possédant de tels attributs.

Mais jamais Aiolia n'avait entendu dire que cette Déesse était fidèlement servie par les Amazones, donc soit ils se trompaient tous et Enyo n'avait strictement rien à voir là-dedans, soit ils se trompaient quand même et elle était effectivement liée à tout ça, mais ces femmes qui les retenaient prisonniers n'étaient pas des Amazones.

Sentant poindre une migraine, Aiolia soupira de nouveau et cessa de ressasser tout cela. Les douze Chevaliers d'Athéna formaient une unité complète, et si chacun valait l'autre, tous avaient des postes bien définis. Et celui d'Aiolia n'était certes pas de réfléchir. Dans des cas comme celui-ci, cette tâche revenait plutôt à Mû, Shaka, Dohko ou encore Saga. Lui, il était plutôt là pour rugir, intimider, et faire jaillir des éclairs. Mais, s'il restait leur matière grise à ses compagnons, lui, ne lui restait plus que sa rage inutile et son amertume. Il n'était même plus capable de produire la plus petite étincelle, et quant à intimider, la femme à la lance de bronze n'avait pas eu l'air plus déstabilisé qu'un chêne devant une brise printanière. En d'autres termes, Aiolia se sentait parfaitement inutile.

Il poussa un nouveau rugissement et se laissa tomber sur sa paillasse dure, qui commençait sérieusement à sentir le moisi. Il se roula en boule et ferma les yeux, tout en sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil. La paille de sa couche était devenue molle et malodorante et le drap qui la recouvrait avait depuis longtemps perdu son blanc d'origine. Il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de se calmer.

Cela ne servait strictement à rien de s'énerver dans une cage aussi étroite. Lorsqu'il était en colère, Aiolia du Lion avait besoin d'espace pour s'exprimer, mais ici, il ne ferait qu'agrandir sa frustration. Alors il appela son esprit au calme, repensant aux jours de paix, brefs mais bien réels toutefois, qui s'écoulaient parfois au Sanctuaire, avant que ne commence cette Guerre Sainte mortelle qu'ils avaient mené contre Hadès, le Dieu des Enfers.

Certes, les entraînements se poursuivaient toujours sérieusement dans le domaine sacré d'Athéna, mais il était déjà arrivé aux Chevaliers de n'avoir pour préoccupation que de prendre leur tour de garde du lendemain, ou de décider où et quand s'entraîner au plus fort de la journée, lorsqu'il ne ferait pas trop chaud, tout en sachant que les arènes d'entraînement côtières étaient souvent pleines à craquer dans la soirée. Ils se regroupaient alors, nombreux, se donnaient rendez-vous pour leurs entraînements, et pouvaient parfois passer des heures à lutter les uns contre les autres, pour ensuite rentrer dans leur Temple, épuisés, appelant une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Aiolia s'autorisa alors à penser aux détours qu'il faisait souvent après ce genre de regroupement, pour ne pas passer la nuit seul. Lorsqu'il repensa à ces bras entre lesquels il aimait se réfugier, cette chaleur et cette douceur alliés à cette agressivité charnelle qui lui plaisait tant, il ressentit un frisson de désir monté brusquement en lui. Y aurait-il seulement de nouveau droit ? Pourrait-il un jour ressentir encore une fois, une dernière fois, ce désir inassouvi prendre corps dans une étreinte passionnelle, qu'il appelait parfois de tous ses vœux ? Il n'aurait jamais cru, avant que cette relation ne commence, s'éprendre un jour de cette personne avec tant de plaisir. La vie nous réserve parfois bien des surprises, tout comme la mort.

Dans un nouveau soupir de frustration qui ne fit qu'augmenter le désir qui montait en lui, Aiolia se retourna dans son lit inconfortable, visage vers le mur, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Tu m'énerve à soupirer comme ça ! s'exclama soudainement Milo. Branle-toi un bon coup, qu'on en finisse.

- Lâches-moi le tronc, grogna Aiolia sans daigner ouvrir les paupières.

- Commencez pas tous les deux, s'interposa Saga avec autorité.

Le Lion et le Scorpion ne répliquèrent rien, et Aiolia tenta vaille que vaille de sombrer de nouveau dans sa somnolence vaine. Derrière ses paupières colorées du rouge de son sang, il voyait clairement le soleil briller, encore et encore. Il haïssait ce soleil, cette lumière. Parfois, de toute sa force – ou ce qu'il lui en restait – il appelait la nuit avec ferveur, lui qui avait toujours tant détesté les ténèbres. Dans un dernier froncement de sourcils, Aiolia se demanda ce que cet enfermement allait encore changer chez lui.

Puis soudain, des bruits se firent entendre dans l'arène. Rouvrant vivement les yeux, Aiolia redressa la tête. Dans l'immense cercle de cailloux blancs et brûlants, cinq femmes venaient d'apparaître, toutes grandes, toutes immenses et musclées. Elles ne portaient que de courts vêtements de cuir qui camouflaient leur entrejambe et leur poitrine, ainsi que des brassards, des jambières et des sandales de la même matière. Chacune tenait, dans leurs mains énormes, un lasso, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Durant un petit moment, Aiolia se demanda même s'il ne s'agissait pas de fouet. Il les regarda, un instant allongé, s'apprêtant à les voir disparaitre d'une seconde à l'autre comme elles en avaient l'habitude. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elles fassent mine de vouloir partir.

Aiolia se redressa vivement sur ses jambes et les fixa. Elles ne lui accordèrent de prime abord aucun regard. Elles riaient entre elles comme des hommes ivres d'alcools et de supériorité, pointaient chacune à leur tour un Chevalier emprisonné du doigt avant de rire de plus belle et l'une d'elle ramassa même un caillou qu'elle envoya sur l'une des cages. Le projectile ricocha et fit raisonner un bruit de métal dans tout le colisée. Aphrodite avait vivement reculé, craignant que la pierre ne le touche, et manqua trébucher en se prenant le pied dans son lit. Les Amazones se remirent à rire à haute voix.

- Ça sent pas bon, grogna Milo sur la droite d'Aiolia.

Celui-ci ne répliqua pas et se contenta de fixer les femmes de toute sa hauteur avec courage. Elles ne l'impressionnaient pas, et il était fier de constater que chacun de ses camarades alentours agissaient de la même façon. Mais les cinq Amazones ne semblaient pas le moins du monde troubler par leur bravoure. En réalité, cela avait davantage l'air de les amuser.

Elles se regroupèrent soudainement, puis parlèrent dans un murmure uni ponctué de rire bref. Malgré lui, Aiolia sentit un frisson de peur parcourir son échine. Quoi que ces femmes aient dans la tête, elles ne quitteraient pas l'arène avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elles voulaient. Soudain, l'une d'elle se retourna, rencontra le regard bleu électrique d'Aiolia, sourit de toutes ses dents, et le pointa du doigt. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le Lion recula d'un pas.

- Et pourquoi pas lui ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix grave.

Toutes les Amazones se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour le contempler. Aiolia sentit battre son cœur dans sa poitrine comme il n'avait pas battu depuis des jours. La rapidité et la violence des battements lui firent même momentanément tourner la tête. En réponse à la question de leur compagne, les femmes rirent à nouveau, et l'une d'elle se mit même à jouer avec son lasso – ou son fouet. Le Lion sentit sa bouche et sa gorge devenir sèches.

- Cage numéro cinq ! cria de nouveau la jeune femme.

Etonné, Aiolia se demanda si elles ne les avaient pas rangé par ordre de maison avant de se rappeler que son voisin de droite, Milo, était le huitième signe. Le fait qu'il se trouve dans la cage cinq, tout comme son Temple était le cinquième du Zodiaque, n'était certainement qu'une coïncidence. Soudain, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit, sans même qu'il ait senti une présence ou entendu un bruit.

Il pivota sur lui-même, en garde et poings levés, prêt à l'attaque. Une jeune femme, vêtue d'une toge tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale, fine et petite avec de longs cheveux brillants, le fixait gravement, une lance à la main. Hébété, Aiolia cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Cette femme ne ressemblait absolument pas à une Amazone, mais à une femme comme il en avait déjà vu des milliers dans sa vie. Alors il existait tout de même des représentantes normales du sexe féminin ici ? Avec une rapidité surprenante, celle qui lui faisait face abaissa son arme pour la pointer droit sur son torse. Coincé dans le petit espace réduit de sa cage, Aiolia ne put que rester droit sur ses jambes, à surveiller chaque mouvement de son ennemie. Le souci, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune liberté de mouvement, et ne pouvait donc rien tenter pour esquiver et chercher une feinte. Alors il resta immobile. Derrière lui, il y eut un cliquetis métallique.

Aiolia jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule, juste assez longtemps pour réaliser que les innombrables barreaux de sa cage étaient en fait une porte qui s'ouvrait directement sur l'arène du colisée. Une brève douleur sur la poitrine l'obligea à reculer. Sans aucune douceur, la jeune femme en toge l'obligeait, par la pointe de sa lance, à reculer et sortir de sa cage. Mais Aiolia ne se doutait que trop bien de ce qui l'attendait dehors. Il tenta de repousser l'arme, refusant de sortir, mais un coup plus fort que les autres lui transperça la peau sur le pectoral droit, et le sang commença à couler.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il lui était impossible de faire autrement que de sortir, qu'Aiolia amorça un geste pour se retourner et faire face aux cinq Amazones qui attendaient toujours, debout au centre de l'arène. Voyant sa tentative, la femme à la lance lança une attaque rapide et superficielle sur son épaule, qui le fit tout de même chanceler. Il tituba hors de sa cage, accablé par les rayons du soleil et envahit par une brusque fatigue musculaire. Il manqua trébucher.

A peine eut-il retrouvé son équilibre que des rires fusèrent près de lui, et un étau se resserra autour de son poignet gauche. Ebloui par la lumière, Aiolia cligna des paupières et tenta de résister à la force qui le tirait par le bras. Un fouet venait de se refermer autour de son poignet, avec à l'autre extrémité, une immense femme qui riait et tentait de le faire venir jusqu'à elle. Les yeux enfin habitués à la luminosité agressive, Aiolia tira violemment sur le fouet, ce qui déstabilisa l'énorme femme musclée et la fit avancer de deux pas. Elle perdit rapidement son sourire. Très vite, trois autres femmes l'encerclèrent. L'hilarité semblait les avoir quittées, et le visage grave et concentré, leurs yeux brillaient d'amusement et de délectation. A l'évidence, ce genre de jeu les amusait beaucoup.

La mâchoire et les poings serrés, Aiolia était en plein duel de force avec l'Amazone qui le tenait toujours, lorsqu'un nouveau fouet claqua derrière lui. Cette fois, aucun de ses membres ne fut emprisonné, mais la chaire de son dos se déchira et le sang jaillit. Le Lion poussa un rugissement de douleur et de rage et tomba à genoux malgré lui. La souffrance infligé lui fit tourner la tête un bref instant. Etaient-elles cruelles à ce point ? Des larmes d'amertume brillèrent alors aux coins de ses yeux bleus.

- Salopes ! rugit Milo en s'acharnant vainement sur les barreaux de sa cage. A cinq contre un, espèce de salopes lâches !

La cinquième Amazone, qui ne portait ni arme ni fouet mais semblait être la plus grande et la plus musclée, jeta un caillou dans la direction du Scorpion. Le projectile passa entre les barreaux de fer et heurta l'homme en pleine poitrine, qui se plia en deux dans un bruit étouffé. Mais la voix de Milo eut au moins l'effet de réveiller la fierté et la colère du Lion. Ses compagnons d'armes étaient là, tout autour de lui, et le regardaient se faire dominer par des femmes ! Remplis de honte et d'une nouvelle détermination, Aiolia releva les yeux, chassa ses larmes, et darda sur l'Amazone à l'autre bout du fouet, un regard brillant de fureur. La femme sourit.

Le duel reprit de plus belle. Ignorant la douleur qui cinglait son dos, jusqu'à le scinder littéralement en deux, Aiolia tirait sur son bras avec la force du désespoir et, petit à petit, parvint à se redresser sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il essaya de ne pas se dire que, s'il avait eu son cosmos, il aurait réglé son compte à cette foutue Amazone en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, et se concentra autant qu'il put sur son ennemie et sa force herculéenne. Et il en oublia presque les quatre autres femmes qui l'encerclaient. Grave erreur. Seulement, après des jours et des jours – prêt d'une centaine à vrai dire – à s'affaiblir à ne rien manger ni boire ou presque, certains de ses réflexes avaient quelque peu diminué.

Un autre fouet claqua dans sa direction et lui attrapa la cheville droite, y laissant une traînée de sang en coupant la peau brunie de son mollet. L'Amazone qui venait de l'attraper tira brusquement en arrière. Dans une grimace de douleur et un cri de colère, Aiolia tomba de nouveau à genoux, mais sur un seul cette fois, et lutta pour garder son équilibre sur l'autre pied tout en ramenant sa main gauche vers lui, alors que la première attaquante tirait de plus belle. Elles tentaient toutes, apparemment, de le mettre à terre. Mais le Lion n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Il rugit. Tout autour de lui, ses camarades criaient de colère dans la direction des Amazones. Pourquoi ? Quel était leur but en faisant cela ? Mettre à bat leur fierté ? Leur prouver que les Chevaliers d'Athéna n'était ni plus ni moins que des jouets entre leurs mains ? Car pour elles, il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu. Elles souriaient, certaines poussaient des cris excités et d'autres riaient aux éclats. Et le fouet claqua une seconde fois derrière lui, déchirant de nouveaux les chairs déjà à vif et ensanglantées du dos d'Aiolia. Il poussa un nouveau cri et faillit tomber en avant. La douleur était devenue quasiment insoutenable. L'Amazone tira sur son bras par le biais du fouet, mais le Lion tint bon en se retenant au sol par sa main libre. Il ne s'allongerait pas avant d'avoir lutté jusqu'à la mort, s'il le fallait !

Un troisième fouet s'empara alors de lui, s'enroulant autour de son poignet droit et Aiolia crut bien qu'il tomberait cette fois. Mais la femme qui venait de l'attaquer se trouvait derrière lui, et lorsqu'elle tira, le bras droit du Chevalier vint vers elle, l'obligeant à se redresser. Les muscles de son dos crièrent de douleur et le Lion rugit de nouveau. Les femmes poussèrent des rires amusés et des acclamations excités. Ainsi tenu par les deux bras, Aiolia n'avait plus aucune liberté de mouvement et s'il tentait de se redresser, le fouet autour de sa cheville droite l'en empêchait efficacement.

Deux Amazones rejoignirent celle qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision. L'une d'elle enroulait consciencieusement, et avec une lenteur extrême, un fouet en cuir rougit de sang. L'autre était celle qui ne portait pas d'armes et qui avait lancé ce caillou sur Milo. Elle croisa les bras sur son torse, faisant ressortir ses seins comme de minuscules rondeurs durs et menaçantes, et croisa son regard. Elle avait des yeux de feux.

- Tu n'es pas facile à dompter toi, dit-elle avec un sérieux à faire frémir, mais on te fera plier.

Pour toute réponse, Aiolia se crispa, banda ses muscles et rassembla toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait. C'était-à-dire pas grand-chose. Il tira brusquement sur son bras gauche, amenant l'Amazone qui avait été la première à l'attraper avec son fouet, à suivre le mouvement bien malgré elle. Elle percuta alors le dos de celle qui était venue faire face à Aiolia, les bras croisés, et toutes deux tombèrent nez dans la poussière sous les acclamations fiévreuses de fierté et les rires des Chevaliers du Zodiaque.

Ayant désormais sa main gauche libre, Aiolia arma son poing et l'abattit sur le visage de la femme aux yeux flamboyant qui, coincée sous sa camarade désorientée, ne put l'esquiver. Le coup sur son nez fit couler le sang et elle poussa un cri de rage. Les deux Amazones qui tenaient encore Aiolia tirèrent alors sur leur fouet, trop tard, pour l'empêcher d'agir, et le Lion se ramassa sur tout le flanc droit, la cheville douloureuse et ensanglantée, et le bras tordu en arrière dans un angle improbable et douloureux. Il pria pour qu'il ne fût pas cassé.

Les deux Amazones se redressèrent, et celle au nez en sang n'attendit même pas que sa camarade soit totalement remise sur ses pieds pour se ruer sur Aiolia, toujours étendu au sol, et lui asséner un violent coup de pied en plein dans le thorax. Le Chevalier sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge et se contorsionna en étouffant un cri, le souffle coupé. Et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir avec toujours autant de force et de violence. Lorsqu'Aiolia comprit qu'elles s'étaient regroupées à plusieurs pour le battre, son esprit fit barrage, et sombra dans des ténèbres froides et insensibles.

...

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, le jour était plus éclatant encore. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois et tenta derechef de se redresser. Une douleur immensément aigue et puissante parcourut son corps tout entier avant de se cantonner à son dos et il poussa un cri, roula sur lui-même avant de tomber le nez dans la poussière brune de sa cage. Encrouté de sang, ses chairs à vifs crièrent leur indignation d'être ainsi traitées, et le Lion serra les poings et la mâchoire puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne pour ne pas pousser un nouveau cri.

Elles n'avaient même pas pris la peine de le soigner. Après l'avoir battu jusqu'au sang, elles l'avaient simplement remis dans sa cage avant de fermer la porte et de jeter la clef. Une autre douleur, moins grande que celle qui vrillait ses omoplates, pulsait dans sa pommette droite et son nez. Aiolia n'osa pas palper de sa main pour vérifier s'il était cassé ou non et resta simplement là, allongé par terre, à respirer de la poussière.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur lui, ponctué seulement par sa respiration erratique et douloureuse, et ses brefs grognements de colère inutile. Là, la voix de Milo s'éleva :

- Les salopes, marmonna-t-il visiblement au bord de l'explosion, comment tu te sens mon pote ?

Aiolia n'avait même plus la force de répondre. Il se sentait plus vidé et plus faible que jamais. Pourquoi ? Ces femmes n'avaient visiblement pas fait que lui voler son cosmos. Ça n'était pas normal qu'il se vide ainsi de son énergie, il n'avait qu'à faire un pas debout pour se sentir plus faible qu'un poulain nouveau-né. Un envoutement, ou bien l'aura qui entourait cet endroit maudit, éternellement ensoleillé ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il soudain, au bord des larmes, emplit de rage et de honte. Pourquoi putain ?

- C'est un dressage, répondit Saga d'une voix calme, tu n'as été que le premier. Shura a le bras droit cassé et Angelo est à moitié mort. Elles vont revenir.

Le Lion rouvrit les yeux. Alors c'était ça ? Ce qu'elles voulaient, c'était les brisés, les casser en deux, puis en quatre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus d'eux qu'un tas de chair sans aucune volonté, qui leur obéissait aveuglément ? Non. Il n'accepterait pas ça, il n'allait pas se laisser détruire par des femmes qui en voulait à l'honneur de ses camarades, de lui-même, et de sa Déesse !

* * *

><p>Et oui ! Je me suis bel et bien décidé pour une fic à une voix ! Vous allez vous immerger totalement dans la tête d'Aiolia ... j'espère que ça ne va pas vous rebuter, car je me doute que ce personnage ne plait pas forcément à tout le monde ! Sa a été dur de me décider, car il y a tant de personnages supra intéressant dans Saint Seiya, et tellement à dire dans ma fic que je me suis dit que je me lançais peut-être dans quelque chose de trop compliqué ... mais j'ai trop envie de tenter l'expérience ! Voyons comment je me débrouille avec une nouvelle psychologie Aiolienne ... z'avez pas peur au moins ? =)<p>

Alors ... ça vous plait jusqu'ici ? Moi, j'adore 3 Nos fiers Chevaliers, réduits au silence par les Amazones ! Et z'allez voir, dans le prochain chapitre, c'est pas plus glorieux ! Il est en cours de relecture pour le moment, je le publierais samedi prochain _( j'ai décidé de publier tous les samedis =) )_ Le chapitre 4 est en cours de création. Je suis très motivé pour cette fic ! J'ai l'impression d'être revenue au même état d'inspiration que quand j'écrivais "Rédemption", et ça fait du bien !

Dites-moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez =) Merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir et m'encouragent !

Bisous !


	4. 3 Etalon indomptable

**Faites attention, voici venir un chapitre avec une scène sexuelle assez choquante (enfin, je crois 0o) Alors, restez sur vos gardes =) Je vous averti quand elle arrive**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**Etalon indomptable**

_Plusieurs jours plus tard …_

Soit. Si c'est ce qu'elles voulaient d'eux. Récupérant son épée, Aiolia se redressa, les membres tremblants. En face de lui, son ennemi fit un pas en avant. Le Chevalier du Lion avait toujours rechigné à tuer, sauf dans le cas où sa Déesse était en danger. Ici, aujourd'hui et maintenant, c'était une question d'honneur et de survie avant tout. Rassemblant les forces qui lui restaient, Aiolia s'élança en avant et, dans une détente impressionnante, s'éleva dans les airs en un bon prodigieux. Il brandit son épée au-dessus de sa tête en ignorant la douleur fugace qui tiraillait son dos, poussa un cri, et l'abattit sur son ennemi avec force.

Il s'attendait à ce que son arme rencontre une certaine résistance lorsqu'elle perça l'armure noire de l'homme qui se dressait en face de lui. Mais Aiolia fut surprit de constater qu'elle le traversa comme elle l'aurait fait avec de la fumée. Le Chevalier se réceptionna au sol comme il put, un genou à terre, la main gauche dans les cailloux pour garder l'équilibre, alors que la droite tenait fermement son épée de bronze. Il releva la tête vers son ennemi. Celui-ci semblait entièrement paralysé. Il poussa un ou deux gémissements, les bras écartés, puis son armure noire de nuit commença à se désintégrer. D'abord lentement, avant de s'évaporer comme de la fumée compact et inodore. Et il disparut. Pas le moins du monde étonné, Aiolia se redressa, essoufflé et en sueur.

Des jours entiers que cela durait. Les Amazones, après les avoir tous sorti un par un de leur cage pour les malmener, les battre et les laisser ensuite quasiment morts, semblaient aujourd'hui vouloir mettre différemment leur force à l'épreuve. Elles les avaient laissé récupérer plusieurs jours de leurs blessures, sans leur prodiguer un seul soin convenable, et les hommes enfermés avaient dû se débrouiller avec l'eau brunie qu'on leur apportait sur leur unique plateau de nourriture de la journée, et des bouts déchirés de leur paillasse pour se fabriquer des bandages. Dieu merci, aucun d'eux ne fut pris d'une grave infection, et tous se remettaient plus ou moins bien des coups de fouets qui leur avait été infligé. A présent, comme de véritables gladiateurs, les Chevaliers d'Athéna étaient envoyés dans le colisée pour affronter des hommes semblable à celui-ci, qui était davantage spectres qu'humains.

La première cage à s'être ouverte sur l'arène fut celle d'Angelo. Celui-ci avait dû se battre contre un homme identique à celui qu'Aiolia venait de détruire, mais il n'était plus, tout comme lui, habitué à se servir d'une épée, car les Chevaliers d'Athéna n'utilisaient pas d'armes de combat pour se battre. Il avait lutté courageusement, le temps de retrouver ses premiers réflexes, et avait fini par terrasser son adversaire, après ce qu'il lui était apparu comme des heures entières passées à lutter. Puis, à bout de force, il s'était écroulé au centre de l'arène. Deux femmes étaient alors apparus près de lui, l'avait soulevé puis ramener dans sa cage sans lui prodiguer, encore une fois, le moindre soin. Et Angelo n'avait été que le premier.

Apparemment, ces combats étaient surtout destinés à mettre leur force et leur endurance à l'épreuve, mais pas pour tous. Alors que certains des Chevaliers n'avaient pas une seule fois quitté leur cage, comme Mû, Shaka, Camus ou Aphrodite, d'autres avaient été envoyé plus d'une fois sur le terrain, comme Saga, Milo, Dohko ou Aiolia.

Lorsque celui-ci avait entendu pour la première fois le déclic lui indiquant que les barreaux de sa cage étaient ouverts, il avait souri. Sans son cosmos, il n'était certes pas à l'abri d'un coup mortel, mais il s'en fichait, car il était ivre de vengeance. Rendu fou par la captivité, la honte et la colère de s'être ainsi fait battre, il s'était élancé dehors, sans craindre le danger. Cela faisait en tout et pour tout cinq fois qu'il était envoyé pour combattre ces hommes en noir. Plus il en terrassait, et plus ceux qui se dressaient ensuite face à lui semblaient puissants, et les combats difficiles, mais il s'en fichait. Les Amazones se moquaient d'eux, elles traitaient les fiers Chevaliers d'Athéna comme de simples soldats sans valeur, et se permettaient de les juger. Sa fierté mis à mal, Aiolia n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde devant chacun de ses combats. Et chaque fois, il avait été fier de constater qu'il en était de même pour ses compagnons d'armes.

Des jours qu'ils étaient ainsi enfermés, sous un soleil de plomb éternel, sans presque rien à boire ni à manger, mais aucun ne voulait abandonner. Quoi que ces femmes exigeassent d'eux.

Plein d'un nouveau souffle de haine, Aiolia leva son épée vers le ciel et poussa un cri de rage, dardant ses yeux de fauve sur les gradins. Il était essoufflé, il sentait la sueur dégouliner sur son corps à la peau dorée, il avait mal sur le flanc gauche, là où son ennemi avait réussi à le toucher avec le pommeau de son épée, et la blessure refermée de son dos, tiraillée par sa fatigue, criait d'indignation. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ici où là, assises sur les hautes marches de pierre, quelques silhouettes, solitaires ou regroupées, le fixaient sans ciller. Il les parcourut du regard jusqu'à trouver celle qu'il voulait, et dirigea son arme vers elle.

- C'est tout ? s'écria-t-il avec colère. C'est tout ce que vous êtes capable de nous proposer ?

La femme se leva. C'était elle qui les avait soumis à sa volonté par sa lance de bronze plusieurs jours plus tôt – trop pour que les Chevaliers se souvinssent exactement du nombre – elle qui s'était assises sur les plus hauts gradins, entourées de plusieurs de ses femmes, et arborait la cape la plus rouge. C'était elle, la reine des Amazones. Les sourcils froncés, le visage dur, elle avait un corps musclé et immense. Plus haute que la plupart des Chevaliers d'Athéna, elle dégageait une aura chargé de colère, dangereuse et assoiffée de sang. De son poing droit, elle serra fermement son arme gigantesque.

- Alors ? rugit de nouveau Aiolia. Descends un peu, voir par toi-même comment je me bats ! Viens !

Tout autour de lui, certains de ses camarades poussèrent des acclamations excités, l'accompagnant dans son indignation et sa colère. Le visage de la reine se tordit dans une grimace de dégoût. Un homme, un misérable insecte était en train de la défier dans son propre royaume. Dans un geste plein de fureur, elle abaissa sa lance.

Aiolia sourit. La première fois qu'elle l'avait soumis par cette même arme, il n'était pas en position de lutter. Coincé dans sa cage, il n'avait pas eu la place d'esquiver, mais là il avait tout un terrain rien que pour lui. Et, même s'il était épuisé par le combat acharné qu'il venait de donner et par ses blessures à peine refermées, il se concentra sur le geste de l'Amazone loin au-dessus de lui, et s'apprêta à bondir.

Lorsque l'éclair doré jaillit de la lance, il esquiva vivement, roula sur la gauche et se redressa aussitôt. Chacun de ses muscles criaient, asphyxiés par le manque d'oxygène que les battements désordonnés de son cœur ne parvenaient pas à leur fournir. La respiration erratique, Aiolia tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle. Un second éclair fonça droit sur lui, qu'il esquiva de justesse.

Du haut de son gradin, la reine était plus en colère que jamais. L'homme impudent était en train de jouer avec elle, et cela, elle ne le tolérait pas ! Derrière elle, une jeune femme assise négligemment, et qui lui ressemblait étonnamment, eut un sourire conquis et se redressa de toute sa stupéfiante hauteur. Trop occupé qu'il était à jouer avec sa nouvelle amie, Aiolia ne vit pas cette jeune femme se téléporter dans un grésillement étrange.

Lorsqu'elle réapparut, se fut derrière lui. Grâce aux entraînements qu'il avait suivis dans sa jeunesse au Sanctuaire, Aiolia possédait une force physique étonnante, et restait le plus rapide de tous les Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Mais l'absence de son cosmos se faisait clairement ressentir dans une situation comme celle-ci. Aiolia ne sentit pas sa nouvelle ennemie. Elle dégaina tranquillement son arme derrière lui alors qu'il était occupé à fixer la reine. L'un de ses compagnons tenta bien de le prévenir, mais il ne réagit pas à temps. La jeune femme l'assomma d'un coup du pommeau de son épée sur l'arrière du crâne, et le Lion tomba.

Il heurta le sol en soulevant de la poussière, et au même moment, la reine apparut près de lui, le visage déformé par la colère. Elle brandit sa lance, et visa la nuque.

- Misérable ! siffla-t-elle d'une voix grave.

Dans sa demi-conscience douloureuse, Aiolia entendit clairement le sifflement de l'air au-dessus de sa tête lorsque l'arme se déplaça avec force et vitesse. Mais un bruit de fer qui s'entrechoque raisonna à son oreille droite et le fit sursauter, lui arrachant un gémissement pathétique. La douleur à l'arrière de sa tête tambourinait dans tout son corps, et il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts et ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

La reine bondit en arrière avec agilité, et fit face à la jeune Amazone qui venait de l'arrêter avec ferveur. Droite et fière, elle dit d'une voix sombre :

- Ecartes-toi ! Je te défends de choisir cet homme, Cassia !

Brandissant toujours son épée, la dénommée Cassia sourit. Elle s'était positionnée juste au-dessus d'Aiolia tombé face contre terre, les deux jambes de chaque côté de son corps pour le protéger.

- Je suis désolé mère, répliqua-t-elle sans quitter sa position à la fois offensive et défensive, mais c'est lui que je veux.

- Je te l'interdis ! rugit la reine. Cet homme est beaucoup trop sauvage, je refuse de mêler mon sang à un tel animal !

- En m'accouplant avec cet homme, ma fille aura son courage et sa férocité. Notre lignée s'appauvrit, vous l'avez dit vous-même.

- Certes, mais pas au point de te laisser choisir un homme indomptable, écartes-toi !

- Non.

Faisant face à sa mère, pire, à sa reine, Cassia tint sa position, souriant d'un air effronté. En face d'elle, l'Amazone pinça les lèvres, la mâchoire serrée.

Aiolia battit des paupières. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient à cause du coup qu'il avait reçu, mais il n'avait néanmoins rien perdu de la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieux au-dessus de lui. Alors c'était cela ? Les Amazones étaient en train de leur faire passer des tests en vue d'une sélection naturelle ? Pour des accouplements ? C'était tout ce qu'elles désiraient, avoir des filles en couchant avec eux, en les utilisant comme des reproducteurs de bétail, eux, les fiers Chevaliers d'Athéna ?

Le sang du Lion ne fit qu'un tour. Il sentait son cœur battre à l'arrière de sa tête, et les bords de sa vision étaient troubles, mais la rage fut la plus forte. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser utiliser comme un étalon reproducteur qu'on était prêt à tuer une fois qu'il serait trop vieux pour remplir ses fonctions. Il raffermit sa prise sur le pommeau de son épée, que sa main droite n'avait heureusement pas lâché, et prit une grande inspiration chargée de poussière.

Il poussa sur son bras droit, bascula sur l'épaule gauche pour se retourner et balança son épée vers l'Amazone toujours fermement positionné au-dessus de lui. Mais elle fut rapide, stoppa son attaque par une parade de revers vive et efficace, et sauta loin de lui, l'épée au clair, le sourire aux lèvres, prête à en découdre. Aiolia se redressa vivement, secoua la tête pour chasser un brusque vertige et lui fit face courageusement. Non loin d'eux, la reine ne fit pas un seul mouvement, alors que dans les gradins, toutes les femmes se levèrent et certaines poussèrent même des acclamations.

- Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable ! s'écria Cassia dans un sourire carnassier. Montre-moi à quel point tu es féroce !

Dans un cri de rage, Aiolia s'élança. Cette satanée Amazone s'adressait à lui comme s'il était un enfant inoffensif dont elle n'avait rien à craindre, et il n'y avait rien de plus énervant pour lui. L'épée pointée vers elle, le Lion tenta une attaque de front qu'elle para avec agilité. Le combat s'engagea, mais ils n'eurent qu'à échanger quelques coups pour qu'Aiolia se rende compte qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'avantage dans ce duel. Fraiche et reposée, pleine de vigueur et de force, l'Amazone, dont la carrure était aussi grande et musclée que la sienne, repoussait toutes ses attaques avec un sourire amusé. Aiolia tenta une feinte en utilisant sa garde, mais elle joua avec avant de l'envoyer balader. Il frappa de taille, elle bloqua aisément. Il essaya une parade qu'elle para facilement, puis frappa d'estoc. Et c'est là que son épée lui échappa. Utilisant une botte secrète particulièrement agile et rapide, l'Amazone lui fit sauter son arme des mains.

Essoufflé, brûlant de colère et de honte, Aiolia regarda l'épée émoussée s'envoler dans les airs et atterrir lourdement au sol loin de lui, soulevant de la poussière blanche. Le corps en sueur, les bras tremblants et les poings serrés, il tourna ses yeux bleus électriques sur Cassia. Elle souriait, comblé, et fit un pas en avant tout en le menaçant de son épée.

- Parfait, déclara-t-elle de sa voix grave, c'est ça que je veux !

La pointe de son épée entra en contact avec la peau brûlante d'Aiolia, et elle la dirigea tranquillement entre ses pectoraux, en y laissant une fine estafilade de sang. Le Lion grimaça, mais ne détourna pas le regard. L'Amazone s'approcha encore pour lui murmurer :

- C'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'on te mette à l'épreuve, c'est moi qui ai demandé tous ces combats. Tu es à moi !

Et elle éclata d'un rire tonitruant, pas du tout féminin. La reine, qui était resté prêt d'eux durant le combat sans faire le moindre geste, fit enfin un pas en avant.

- Est-ce vraiment lui que tu as choisis ? demanda-t-elle à contrecœur.

- Oui mère, répondit Cassia sans quitter Aiolia du regard, et vous ne pouvez rien faire contre cela.

Aiolia se dit tout à coup que, désarmé, il ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire pour l'instant, et se contenta donc de rester sagement debout entre les deux femmes, avec la désagréable impression d'être un morceau de viande que se disputaient deux harpies.

Dès que Cassia eut décrété, au centre du colisée, que c'était lui qu'elle avait choisis, deux Amazones se téléportèrent aux côtés d'Aiolia pour le mener hors de l'arène. Il reconnut même celle qu'il avait réussis à frapper plusieurs jours plus tôt, la femme aux yeux de feu. Elles ne le ramenèrent pas à sa cage, mais l'entraînèrent vigoureusement vers une arche creusée dans la pierre, noire et menaçante, située juste entre deux cages. Elles s'y engouffrèrent, l'encadrant comme deux gardes de fer, tout en le tenant fermement. Une autre femme se matérialisa devant eux pour les conduire. Ainsi coincé entre deux d'entre elles, Aiolia ne payait pas de mine, tout épuisé et blessé qu'il était.

Il les laissa donc le mener où elles le voulaient, trop secoué pour se débattre. Mais sitôt eut-il pénétré dans le couloir sombre et frais qu'il en ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. La fraicheur sur sa peau brûlée par le soleil le secoua comme s'il prenait une gifle. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça un jour, mais cela lui fit du bien de s'éloigner des rayons du soleil, lui qui aimait pourtant tant la chaleur de sa Grèce natale.

En quelques enjambées, les Amazones le menèrent vers une lourde porte en bois, parfaitement identique à celle qui fermait sa cage, l'ouvrirent et le jetèrent à l'intérieur sans autre forme de procès. Epuisé, Aiolia se ramassa lamentablement sur le sol avant de se redresser dans un grognement d'effort. Faisant fi des coupures qu'il s'était fait sur les paumes des mains et les genoux en atterrissant sur la pierre brute, il releva les yeux pour examiner l'endroit dans lequel il venait d'atterrir.

Un trou, ni plus ni moins, de deux mètres de diamètres et une dizaine de mètres de hauteur au bas mot, tout en pierre brute et coupante, à la fois noire et claire, extrêmement dure et poreuse, comme si toutes les pierres du monde avait été fondues l'une dans l'autre pour créer ce trou. Aiolia resta un instant la tête levée, à contempler l'ouverture avec des yeux avide, mais à peine eut-il le temps de se dire qu'il pourrait peut-être escalader l'une des parois pour sortir, que quatre Amazones apparurent au-dessus de chacun des quatre murs. Elles le fixèrent quelques secondes, seulement pour s'assurer de l'endroit où il se trouvait, même si l'exiguïté de l'espace ne lui permettait pas d'aller bien loin, puis brandirent chacune un sceau d'eau fraiche qu'elle déversèrent droit sur sa tête.

Surprit, Aiolia s'accula au mur derrière lui, de l'eau dans les yeux, le nez et la bouche. L'eau n'était pas particulièrement froide, mais la température à laquelle sa peau avait été soumise ses derniers jours étaient tellement élevée, que la fraicheur de cette eau le revigora avec une efficacité incroyable. L'esprit enfin clair, Aiolia s'ébroua comme un animal et releva la tête. Les femmes avait disparu. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'eau puisse avoir un tel pouvoir régénérateur. Il tendit l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit, et s'étonna qu'aucune de ces Amazones ne montent la garde au sommet du trou. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il entreprit d'escalader.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il renonça. La pierre était tellement coupante, et glissante à cause de l'eau, qu'il s'érafla plusieurs fois les doigts et les pieds, sans oublier le torse lorsque celui-ci frottait malencontreusement contre la paroi. Lorsqu'il avisa un bout de chair de sa paume droite qui venait de se détacher de son corps, ne laissant au creux de sa main qu'un trou ensanglanté, il se décida enfin à s'asseoir dans l'espace étroit, et à rester tranquille. Voilà pourquoi aucune sentinelle ne montait la garde. Aiolia poussa donc un soupir, et se résigna à attendre.

Il dut s'endormir, sans en être parfaitement certain. Mais un bruit de ferraille glissant sur la pierre l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux et se redresser. Un plateau de nourriture venait d'être glissé par une trappe située au plus bas de la porte. Aiolia en écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Durant plusieurs jours, il n'avait été nourri qu'à un bout de fromage malodorant, un morceau de pain trop dur et un verre d'eau brunie. Mais là, dispensant dans le trou dans lequel il se tenait assis, un arôme délicieux, une énorme tranche de lard grillée et fumante trônait fièrement au milieu d'un assortiment de pommes de terre dorées et de carottes juteuses, sur un lit de sauce grasse. Aiolia battit des paupières, comme hypnotisée. Accompagnant cette généreuse assiette, une tranche de pain épaisse soutenait un morceau de fromage frais dont le cœur crémeux dégoulinait généreusement. Fièrement dressée au milieu de tout ça, une chope laissait échapper une vapeur à la fois sucrée et épicée.

Aiolia sentit l'eau lui monter à la bouche. Il resta immobile plusieurs secondes à contempler ce repas copieux qu'il n'espérait plus, avant d'oublier toute prudence et de s'approcher. Si les Amazones avaient décidé de l'engraisser comme une oie avant de le manger, et bien tant pis pour lui, il foncerait dans le piège tête baissée. S'accroupissant près du plateau, il huma le fumet délicieux qui s'en élevait. A en croire son expérience, la chope contenait un bon vin chaud épicé. Sans plus attendre, il se jeta sur son repas et le dévora.

La viande était à la fois tendre et croustillante sous la dent, et la pomme de terre fondait sur la langue. Le pain semblait avoir été pétri avec du miel, des noisettes et du raisin, et s'unissait formidablement bien au fromage, dont l'odeur lui remplis les narines rien qu'en lui touchant le palais. La bouche pleine de ces mets délicieux, il y trouva néanmoins de la place pour y faire glisser une gorgée de vin chaud. Le liquide se répandit dans son estomac et tout son corps comme un nouveau souffle de vie. Aiolia avala cette première bouchée, se sentant revivre, poussa un soupir de satisfaction et se mit dans la tête de finir docilement toute son assiette.

Cela fut expédié en cinq minutes. Repus, Aiolia se laissa tomber en arrière, le dos contre le mur de pierres coupantes, et poussa un nouveau soupir. Il se sentait plein d'une nouvelle énergie, mais n'avait néanmoins plus du tout envie de faire le moindre mouvement. Les yeux levés vers le ciel, il contemplait son bleu profond et clair.

Les Amazones l'avaient isolé, lui avait manifestement fait prendre un bain, et venaient de le nourrir copieusement. Aiolia avait peur de deviner la finalité de tout cela. Mais à peine eut-il le temps d'y penser, qu'il entendit clairement une clef tourner dans la serrure. Faisant montre d'une rapidité exemplaire, le Lion se redressa, prêt à ne pas se laisser faire.

Une jeune guerrière se présenta dans l'ouverture, et à peine l'eut-il vu qu'il se jeta sur elle. Elle tituba en arrière, surprise de la force de son adversaire, mais trois autres femmes la remplacèrent et attrapèrent Aiolia pour le jeter au sol. Il tenta de se redresser, en attrapa une à la cheville pour la faire tomber, lutta quelques instants avec elle avant qu'elle ne parvienne à se redresser grâce à l'assistance de ces camarades, et dut ensuite se recroqueviller sur lui-même, la tête dans le creux des bras, à attendre que les coups veuillent bien cesser de pleuvoir. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de position, car lorsqu'il était enfant, un jour les villageois du Sanctuaire était venu le chercher pour le battre, criant à la trahison contre son grand frère. Mais il n'était qu'un enfant à cette époque, et aujourd'hui, c'était d'autant plus insupportable qu'il était un Chevalier d'Athéna, et qu'il ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour se défendre. Son corps encaissa courageusement les coups et il ferma les yeux, attendant simplement que cela cesse.

- Ça suffit ! hurla soudainement une voix grave. Ne le battez pas, Cassia l'a choisis !

L'ordre fut à peine donné que les Amazones cessèrent. Perclus de douleur et de honte, Aiolia entrouvrit néanmoins timidement les bras pour écouter ce qu'il se disait, sans faire le moindre geste.

- Et bien elle a mal choisis ! répliqua l'une des femmes qui se tenait debout à ses côtés. Le dressage de cet homme n'a rien donné, il est indomptable !

- Nous n'avons pas de temps supplémentaire à accorder à son dressage, répliqua la première voix, amenez-le, et toi cesses de dire du mal de notre future reine !

Cette fois, aucune ne répondit. Essoufflé, Aiolia attendait patiemment. En réalité, quitte à choisir entre les coups et l'accouplement, il préférait de loin être battu. Un ordre nouveau claqua :

- Relevez-le.

Sans aucune douceur, et avec une force qui ne cessait de le surprendre, Aiolia fut remis sur ses pieds. Une guerrière, apparemment plus âgée que les autres et plus petite, mais dont l'épaisseur des bras et des cuisses lui fit redouter le pire en cas de punition, le toisait avec dédain, les yeux aussi noirs que le charbon. Elle le détailla des pieds à la tête sans vergogne, puis déclara :

- Cassia aurait pu choisir pire. Attachez-le, qu'il ne tente rien.

Ce nouvel ordre fut aussi vite exécuté que les deux précédents. Les trois Amazones tirèrent ses bras en arrière avec une telle brusquerie qu'il en poussa un cri de douleur, et entravèrent ses poignets par des menottes en fer forgé.

- Bien, déclara la guerrière plus âgée, allons-y.

Et les autres femmes la suivirent docilement. Mais Aiolia n'était pas du même avis. A peine lui eurent-elles fait faire quelques mètres qu'il commença à se débattre, s'ébrouant comme un étalon nerveux, propulsant ses geôlières à droite, puis à gauche pour tenter de les faire lâcher prise, avant de brusquement s'arrêter, les pieds fermement campés sur le sol, et refusant d'avancer davantage, obligeant les femmes à le tirer avec force.

Il se débattit ainsi un certain temps, grognant parfois, poussant des jurons souvent, menaçant évidemment, et rugissant pour tenter de les impressionner. Il tenta d'abord de mémoriser quelques bifurcations pour être sûr de s'y retrouver si jamais il parvenait à leur échapper, mais tous les couloirs se ressemblaient. Le sol était en terre brune et poussiéreuse et les murs en pierre, exactement identique à ceux du trou dans lequel il était resté un petit moment. Il finit par y perdre le sens de l'orientation et renonça à mémoriser quoi que ce soit. Pour éclairer tous ces couloirs sombres, à l'abri de la chaleur du soleil éternel, quelques lampes à huile avaient été accrochées ici ou là, dispensant alentour une faible lumière.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, les Amazones le forcèrent à s'arrêter devant une porte en bois semblable à toutes celles qu'elles avaient ignoré jusqu'ici. Et maintenant qu'il était à l'arrêt, Aiolia tenta de leur fausser compagnie. Mais cette fois, l'une des femmes perdit patience – celle qu'il avait déjà frappé, en fait – surtout lorsqu'il lui écrasa l'orteil droit sans aucune douceur. Elle le tourna vers elle d'un geste brusque, l'obligea à regarder son visage déformé par la colère, et lui asséna un direct du droit directement dans le thorax. Aiolia se plia en deux, la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet, et un filet de bave ensanglanté glissa de sa lèvre inférieure pour s'écraser au sol. Il avait l'impression que tous ces organes désiraient s'échapper de l'intérieur de son corps en remontant par son œsophage.

- Ténia ! rugit celle qui les avait conduits jusqu'ici. J'ai dit de ne pas trop l'abîmer, il lui faudra toute sa force pour faire ce que Cassia exigera de lui !

Certaines femmes qui le tenaient fermement émirent quelques rires d'hommes ivrognes, étranges dans des corps de femmes sobres, alors que la dénommée Ténia aux yeux de feu, se dressait de toute sa taille impressionnante en s'écriant d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien de féminine :

- Ce misérable m'a marché sur le pied !

Celle qui se tenait face au groupe s'avança vers Aiolia qui releva la tête vers elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et la défia du regard. L'Amazone lui asséna une claque retentissante, et le Lion sentit sa lèvre inférieure se fendre de nouveau. Puis elle lui murmura :

- Exactement comme Cassia les aime, vigoureux et pleins de sang !

Nouveaux rires d'ivrognes.

- Emmenez-le à l'intérieur !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les femmes le tirèrent dans la pièce, et Aiolia, toujours plié en deux, se laissa mener sans plus rien tenter. Obéissant comme un chien nerveux à qui on inflige trop de punition.

L'endroit était petit mais lumineux. Un grand lit occupait tout l'espace, accompagné seulement d'une table en bois brute sur laquelle étaient posée un broc d'eau et une bassine pour la toilette. Une fenêtre minuscule, par laquelle seule un enfant de trois ans aurait pu se faufiler, avait été taillée directement dans la pierre.

En voyant le lit, Aiolia tenta de reculer, se débattit, tenta même de mordre, et reçut pour cela un coup de poing qui fit gicler son sang de sa narine droite.

- Ténia !

- Il a essayé de me mordre !

- Attachez-le au lit.

**/!\ SCENE CHOC /!\**

**AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR**

**MERCI**

On lui retira ses menottes en fer. Aiolia tenta bien de s'esquiver, furieux d'être aussi impuissants face à des femmes, mais il se sentait à bout de force, épuisé comme si on l'avait de nouveau vidé de son énergie. Les Amazones le ligotèrent aux quatre pieds du lit avec des cordes de cuir solides, puis lui retirèrent son pantalon rapiécé sans égard pour sa fierté. Aiolia poussa un rugissement de rage qui se répercuta sur les murs et glissa dans le couloir désert. Les femmes sortirent. Seule resta la plus âgée, qui le fixait de ses yeux noirs.

D'un geste fébrile, elle sortit une fiole de sa ceinture, l'ouvrit d'un geste sec, et l'approcha de son visage. Aiolia tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, rugit de nouveau, mais l'Amazone l'attrapa fermement par le menton pour l'obliger à renifler le contenu de la fiole. La fragrance avait une odeur sucrée, douce et légère, enivrante. Entêtante. De nouveau, Aiolia rugit.

- Et tâche d'être à la hauteur, lui ordonna la guerrière avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois seul, Aiolia s'arc-bouta, tira sur ses liens, tenta de les attraper entre ses dents, le nez en sang, mais ne réussit qu'à se tordre le poignet droit. Il s'agita autant qu'il put, furieux de se retrouver ainsi à la merci de n'importe qui, lui, un Chevalier d'Athéna. Pour un peu, il se serait laisser aller à pleurer d'amertume et de fureur. Mais il en fut incapable.

Son corps sombra petit à petit dans une douceur ouatée et chaude. Il se sentit à la fois affreusement lourd, et incroyablement léger. Sa tête lui tourna, sa vision se troubla, et chaque parcelle de son corps était parcouru de frissons de délice. Chacun de ses sens semblaient exacerbés. Une douce odeur de fleurs printanières et d'épices fruités emplissait ses narines, et le moindre souffle de vent sur sa peau était plus délicieux que la plus brûlante des caresses. Il prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées, mais cela n'eut pour effet que d'éveiller son corps à la fraicheur de l'air qu'il absorbait, et il sentit son sexe se dresser contre sa volonté.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit, et Cassia entra, arborant un sourire carnassier, les yeux plein d'une étrange volonté. Son regard avide s'arrêta sur son membre déjà dressé, et elle s'esclaffa.

- Et bien ! sourit-elle en s'approchant. J'apprécie ta vigueur.

Elle poussa un rire tonitruant. Usant de gestes vifs, elle défit sa ceinture, puis retira tous ses vêtements au-dessous de sa taille.

- Je t'avais bien dis que tu étais à moi, dit-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit, j'ai entendu Ténia se plaindre de ta férocité.

Elle rit de nouveau.

- J'ai eu raison de te choisir ! déclara-t-elle les yeux pleins d'un espoir fou. Ma fille sera aussi forte que moi, et aussi féroce que toi !

Inutile de préciser qu'Aiolia ne capta pas grand-chose de ses paroles. Perdu dans les limbes d'un plaisir solitaire, il haletait, fixant le visage penché près du sien tout en regardant ses lèvres bougées sans en saisir les paroles. L'Amazone sourit alors, dévoilant ses dents blanches, mais Aiolia ne distingua, dans les brumes de sa vision trouble, que des crocs.

- Vous les hommes, vous n'êtes que des animaux, reprit Cassia en saisissant sans aucune douceur le sexe dressé d'Aiolia.

Brusquement ramené à la réalité, celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur. L'Amazone ne le caressait pas, elle pressait son membre brûlant dans sa main, comme pour en apprécier la dureté et la chaleur.

- Il est tellement facile de vous plier à notre volonté, continua la jeune femme alors qu'Aiolia se tortillait pour tenter de lui échapper, vas-y débats-toi ! Rends donc la chose plus amusante !

Pour toute réponse, Aiolia poussa un cri de rage. Cassia rigola, poussa un mugissement guttural plein de plaisir, et s'élança sur le corps d'Aiolia d'un mouvement circulaire de la jambe. Il la réceptionna sur lui, et malgré la drogue qu'il avait respirée, sentit clairement le corps trop musclé s'installer sur le sien pour le chevaucher.

Cassia se redressa légèrement, attrapa son sexe et l'obligea à la pénétrer d'un coup de la hanche, puis poussa un rire tonitruant alors qu'elle emprisonnait littéralement Aiolia entre ses chairs. Celui-ci la sentit se refermer sur lui comme un étau brûlant, et poussa malgré lui un grognement de plaisir. Abruti par la drogue, son corps ressentait ce que son esprit tentait de lui refuser. Aiolia ne voulait pas ressentir ce plaisir, alors que l'Amazone montait et descendait sur lui tout en riant. Il tenta de la désarçonner en s'agitant dans tous les sens tout en poussant un cri de colère, mais Cassia en rigola de plus belle et se pencha sur lui sans cesser ses mouvements.

- Défends-toi ! sourit-elle amusée. Ma fille sera la plus forte de toute ma lignée, et pour ça tu vas m'aider !

Puis elle se redressa et reprit ses va-et-vient. Aiolia n'avait jamais aimé coucher avec une femme, et encore moins avec une femme dominante. Il avait l'impression que Cassia s'évertuait à gober son sexe dans sa totalité, pour le réduire à l'impuissance. La honte qu'il ressentait d'être ainsi utilisé, sans aucune chance de lui échapper, le fit bouillonner de rage.

Tout en se promettant de se venger un jour de cette Amazone, il se libéra en elle dans un grognement plein de colère. Il avait peut-être l'esprit clair, mais son corps, toujours sous l'emprise des drogues, était comme au paradis. Les frissons de plaisir qui le parcourait lui donnèrent envie de vomir.

Lorsqu'elle sentit sa semence se déverser en elle, Cassia rejeta la tête en arrière et explosa d'un rire tonitruant. Elle emprisonna le sexe d'Aiolia dans le sien, comme pour être sûr d'en absorber le plus possible, et resta dans cette position un temps indéfinissable. Puis elle baissa de nouveau la tête, les yeux brillants d'une joie folle encore inassouvie.

- Ne crois pas que ce soit fini, dit-elle en l'attrapant brutalement par le cou, je veux que ma fille soit la plus forte. Il m'en faut plus, beaucoup plus !

Elle resserra brusquement son sexe autour de celui d'Aiolia, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là, lui arrachant un grognement, et reprit ses mouvements. De toute évidence, elle n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à par le fait de concevoir, dans cette étreinte forcée, une enfant de sa lignée de femmes guerrières.

Aiolia serra les dents et s'évertua à ne pas lui donner ce qu'elle désirait. Mais son corps, drogué, ne lui obéissait plus. Il tenta alors de se concentrer sur autre chose, afin que cet instant passe plus vite. Au moins, il n'était plus dans sa cage, affamé sous le soleil, ou dans l'arène, à se battre pour survivre. Quel homme n'avait pas rêvé d'être un jour ainsi chevauché par une Amazone fougueuse ? Pas lui, en tout cas.

Car Cassia non plus ne ressentait ni désir, ni plaisir dans cette union. Il n'y avait pas de frisson, pas de gémissement, pas de caresse, rien qui put l'aider à passer un moment plus agréable. En réalité, se dit Aiolia dans un éclair de lucidité, il ne s'agissait là que d'un échange de fluide. Lorsqu'il releva le regard pour croiser celui, extatique, de la femme au-dessus de lui, il se dit qu'au moins, à défaut de ne pas avoir d'atouts réellement féminins, elle avait de très beaux yeux verts.

* * *

><p>Chapitre choc, et je m'excuse d'avoir touché des âmes sensibles! <em>(dès le chapitre 3, je fais fort quand même 0o)<em> Je me doute que vous ne vous attendiez pas à cela pour cette fic, et je vous prie de m'en excuser ^^" Si y'aura d'autres scènes de ce genre ? Peut-être =)

Alors que pensez-vous de mon Chevalier Aiolia ? Psychologiquement assez différent de celui de "Rédemption", mais je trouve ça plus sympa de ne pas faire toujours pareil, surtout lorsqu'on utilise les mêmes personnages d'une fic à l'autre ^^

D'après vous, il réussira à se venger ou pas ? Cet "accouplement" forcé portera-t-il ses fruits ? Mmh ... je vous laisse dans le doute. Et n'hésitez pas à le préciser, si vous avez été choqué de cette scène, ça m'aidera à savoir si je pourrais en mettre d'autres dans ce genre-là ou pas =)

Bisous ! Merci pour vos supers reviews ! Et bonne semaine ^^

Ps : désolé pour le retard de publication ^^" certes, hier c'était noel mais ça n'est que secondaire ! Parce que très tôt ce matin, donc le 25/12/11 à OO:39 je suis devenue marraine ! Ma grande soeur a mis au monde un magnifique petit garçon de 51 centimètres pour 3kg410 prénommé Evan ! Alors là, je suis un peu euphorique XD JOYEU NOEL A TOUT LE MONDE !

Bisous


	5. 4 Enyo

**4**

**Enyo**

Aiolia tendit l'oreille. La porte de la cage près de la sienne s'ouvrit à grands renforts de crissement de métal rouillé et se referma dans un claquement sec. Il y eut un bruit sourd, un silence, puis la voix de Milo s'éleva, rocailleuse :

- Mon Dieu, c'était horrible !

De l'autre côté, Saga eut un rire moqueur. Pour sa part, Aiolia se contenta de sourire faiblement et de se laisser retomber sur sa paillasse.

Il n'avait été que le premier. Après que Cassia eut obtenu de lui ce qu'elle désirait, il avait été ramené dans sa cage, puis ce fut le tour de ses camarades. Angelo avait été le suivant, puis Saga et son frère Kanon, Dohko, Aldébaran, Shura puis Milo. Tous avaient été conduits dans une pièce lointaine, attachés à un lit puis avaient été forcés de s'accoupler avec l'une de ces femmes Amazones. Et tous avaient eu la même réaction : c'était horrible. Mais Milo du Scorpion, indécrottable optimiste, fut le premier à y trouver un certain plaisir. Amusé, Aiolia l'entendit prononcer ces mots :

- Mais au moins, la bouffe était bonne.

Oui, certes.

Depuis qu'elles avaient commencés à se servir d'eux ainsi, plus aucuns n'avaient eu à prouver sa valeur dans des combats épuisants et dangereux. Il n'y avait plus eu d'appel dans l'arène, plus de dressage au fouet. Rien. En réalisant cela, Aiolia avait eu la désagréable impression que leur utilité touchait à leur fin. Il suffisait que les Amazones tombent bel et bien enceinte pour qu'elles n'aient plus besoin d'eux. Et après ? Les renverraient-elles dans le néant de la mort ? Avaient-ils été appelés uniquement pour subir cette humiliation avant d'être renvoyés dans l'obscurité glaciale et oppressante de l'après-vie ? Aiolia n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, il était plutôt soulagé. Il préférait encore mourir une seconde fois plutôt que subir ça plus longtemps.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Saga prit brusquement la parole :

- Elles n'en ont pas fini avec nous.

Aiolia rouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond brun. Que Saga sache précisément à quoi il pensait ne l'étonnait plus qu'à moitié. Il se tut, attendant la suite. Digérant ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, Milo gardait également le silence.

- Si elles voulaient se débarrasser de nous après ces accouplements, ça fait longtemps qu'elles se seraient débarrassées des autres.

Encore une fois, Aiolia resta muet. Ils n'avaient pas tous été appelés ainsi pour coucher avec certaines de ces femmes. Mu, Shaka, Camus et Aphrodite n'avaient pas bougés de leur cage depuis plusieurs jours, et elles ne s'occupaient plus d'eux, comme s'ils avaient cessé d'exister. Mais Aiolia n'en était pas moins rassuré. Encore une fois, Saga avait raison. De toute évidence, elles ne comptaient pas utiliser ces quatre hommes comme reproducteurs, alors pourquoi prenaient-elles la peine de les garder en vie ? Cela cachait forcément autre chose, mais le Lion n'avait pas envie de savoir.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ce soit cette folle qui me choisisse ? éructa Milo dans un grognement d'effort.

Se remettre debout après une expérience pareille était ardu.

- T'as eu laquelle ? demanda Aiolia en tentant de se rappeler les voix qu'il avait entendu lorsque les Amazones étaient venues chercher son ami.

- Ténia, répondit Milo d'un air bougon.

Cette fois, Aiolia ne put s'empêcher de rire. Cette femme aux yeux de feu, à qui il avait déjà écrasé le pied avant de tenter de la mordre, était sans conteste la plus brutale et la plus dangereuse de toute. Hormis la reine, peut-être.

- J'ai mal partout, se plaignit le Scorpion avant de s'écrier : et arrête de te foutre de ma gueule toi !

Incapable de s'arrêter, Aiolia riait à gorge déployée. En réalité, la mésaventure de son camarade ne l'amusait pas plus que cela, mais il avait besoin de croire qu'il était détendu. L'attente était devenue insupportable. Qu'avaient-elles l'intention de faire d'eux, maintenant que les accouplements étaient terminés - sauf dans le cas où elles avaient effectivement dans l'intention de se servir également des quatre Chevaliers restants ? Aiolia ne préférait pas l'imaginer. Ces femmes étaient assez perverses pour décider de les faire souffrir bien davantage avant de les renvoyer dans la mort. Plutôt que cette attente morbide et cette léthargie débilitante, il aurait préféré continuer à se battre contre ces spectres en armure noire pour mériter le droit de vivre. L'inaction faisait frémir ses muscles. Il avait besoin d'agir, de cogner et de rugir pour extérioriser cette peur latente et cette colère qui bouillonnait toujours en lui. Mais les Amazones en avaient décidé autrement, à présent.

- C'est Athéna qu'elles veulent, déclara Saga d'une voix basse, mais assez forte pour qu'Aiolia, Milo et Shura – qui se trouvait à la gauche du Chevalier des Gémeaux – l'entendent.

Ils dressèrent tous l'oreille, mais seul le Scorpion réagit :

- Quoi ?

- La reine à parler d'une dette. Si elles veulent qu'Athéna paie cette dette, elles vont nous garder en vie pour la forcer à agir.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle sache qu'on est ici, répliqua Aiolia, sceptique.

- N'oublie pas de qui tu parles.

- Ah je n'oublie pas ! Mais je me doute qu'on se trouve sur Terre. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais le soleil ne se couche pas, ici.

Il y eut un bref silence.

- Il se peut aussi que ce soit nous, la dette, risque Shura d'une voix grave.

Cette fois, le silence s'éternisa. Aucuns des Chevaliers n'avaient osé exprimer cette pensée depuis qu'ils étaient ici. A peine osaient-ils y penser. Mais il fallait bien que l'un d'eux se jette à l'eau.

Shura avait raison. La dette contractée par Athéna les concernait peut-être. Avait-elle promis aux Amazones le secours de ses Chevaliers lorsque leur lignée se retrouverait en danger ? Car c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait. Les femmes guerrières avaient besoin de sang neuf pour une nouvelle génération et pour cela, elles avaient choisi les Chevaliers d'Athéna.

Une rage nouvelle envahit Aiolia comme une bouffée de chaleur et il se redressa sur sa paillasse malodorante. Athéna avait-elle vendu leur fierté ? Certes, chacun d'eux lui devaient obéissance et dévotion, mais comment ne pas ressentir de l'amertume devant une telle vérité ? Le Lion se sentait tout simplement trahi et désabusé.

- Si c'est le cas je doute qu'Athéna ait donné son consentement pour ça, lança Saga avec véhémence.

Aiolia soupira d'un air excédé. Mais comment faisait-il pour deviner chacune de ses pensées ? En tout cas, s'il y en a bien un qui n'avait pas perdu sa foi en la Déesse protectrice du Sanctuaire, c'est bien Saga des Gémeaux.

- Moi je m'en fou ! s'écria Milo avec énergie. Je veux juste que ça se termine ... je ne veux pas revivre ça !

Son ton excessivement plaintif fit de nouveau sourire Aiolia. Cette mésaventure était sans doute d'autant plus traumatisante pour le Scorpion que celui-ci avait toujours été à cent pour cent homosexuel, alors se voir forcer de coucher avec une femme telle que l'Amazone Ténia devait constituer la pire expérience de sa vie. Aiolia était sûr de mieux supporter le choc, pour lui qui s'intéressait autant aux hommes qu'aux femmes. Mais même dans son cas, il reconnaissait que ça n'était pas un souvenir facile.

Il frissonna lorsque ses muscles se contractèrent d'envie d'entrer en action. Le Chevalier du Lion n'avait jamais été un homme excessivement violent. Il reconnaissait l'importance des batailles et ne répugnait pas à tuer lorsque cela s'avérait essentiel, mais il n'avait jamais été partisan de la violence gratuite. A présent, il savait que ça n'était plus le cas. Il avait sans cesse envie de frapper, de laisser jaillir sa colère et sa frustration, et il se laissait sombrer dans cette violence avec un certain plaisir. De toute façon, il ne lui restait plus que ça pour tenir le coup et encaisser les humiliations.

Dans un grognement de rage contenue, il s'accroupit au sol, s'y appuya de ses deux mains et entreprit de faire ses pompes journalières. Il était à peine arrivé à vingt lorsque son corps ressentit le besoin de s'arrêter et de s'allonger. Tous ses membres tremblaient de façon excessive, son cœur battait la chamade et la sueur recouvrait l'intégralité de son corps. Dans un juron, Aiolia s'assit au sol, dos à sa paillasse et releva la tête pour reprendre son souffle. A chaque inspiration, ses poumons excédés envoyaient une vague de douleur dans son torse. Non seulement les Amazones les avaient dépouillé de leur cosmos, leur force vitale de Chevaliers, mais en plus elles agissaient sur eux de façon à les affaiblir encore davantage chaque jour. Quelque chose dans ce colisée, ou quel que soit l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, avait un impact très négatif sur eux. Mais comme ils ignoraient tous où on les retenait enfermés précisément, ils étaient incapables de mettre le doigt dessus.

- Relax mon gars, lui dit doucement Saga, arrête de t'épuiser inutilement.

- Inutilement ! rugit Aiolia, hors d'haleine. Inutilement ? Parce que tu juges inutile de vouloir leur résister ?

- Oui. Tu perds de tes forces pour rien. Tu n'as pas encore remarqué ?

Aiolia soupira et ferma les yeux, soudain pris de vertige. C'était toujours la même chose, chaque fois qu'il s'énervait il se retrouvait aussitôt au bord de l'évanouissement. Et pourquoi Saga s'évertuait-il à lui faire toujours la leçon ?

- Tu vas me foutre la paix putain, marmonna Aiolia en se frottant les yeux, tu me fais chier ! Ferme un peu ta gueule et occupe-toi de tes affaires.

Saga ne répliqua pas, pris au dépourvu. Ça n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de son camarade du Lion de se montrer aussi agressif, mais il comprenait sans aucun problème qu'il soit un peu à cran. Comme lui-même et comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

- Remarquer quoi ? s'enquit Milo, de la curiosité dans la voix.

Aiolia leva les yeux au ciel, la vision encore légèrement brouillée de petits points noirs.

- Vous allez vous taire, grogna-t-il en frissonnant soudainement, j'ai envie de dormir.

Autant Saga que Milo l'ignorèrent et le Gémeaux reprit :

- On est en forme que lorsqu'elles le veulent, comme si elles avaient main basse sur notre force. Elles nous maitrisent. Mais j'ignore comment.

Dans un nouveau grognement rauque, Aiolia fit comprendre à son camarade qu'il avait entendu. Milo resta muet.

Le raisonnement se tenait. Elles avaient trouvé un moyen de les dépouiller de leur cosmos et de maitriser leur forme physique, ce qui expliquait leur brusque fatigue lorsqu'ils croyaient avoir retrouvé un peu de force. Elles les contrôlaient à leur guise.

Poussant un cri de rage guttural, Aiolia se redressa, la tête prise brusquement dans l'étau d'un nouveau vertige, et frappa de toutes ses forces contre les barreaux de sa cage. Ils étaient à leur merci, comme des animaux domestiques soumis au bon vouloir de leur maître. La rage bouillonnait en lui, menaçant d'exploser tel un volcan resté trop longtemps inactif.

- Arrête ! lui ordonna Saga alors qu'il s'évertuait encore à frapper sur les barreaux comme un enragé. Tu vas les faire venir !

- Et après ? rugit le Lion en tirant de toutes ses forces, la sueur dégoulinant le long de son dos. Qu'elles viennent, j'ai pas peur moi !

Il n'avait pas peur, car sa colère cachait tout autre sentiment. Il cria, frappa et insulta plusieurs minutes sans que rien ne se produisit. Finalement, tremblant, à bout de force et de voix, il se laissa glisser sur le sol poussiéreux et serra les dents pour empêcher les prochains rugissements de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. C'était inutile et idiot, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait plus rien contenir dans son corps faible et brûlant. Le souffle court et douloureux, il tenta de se redresser mais ne réussit qu'à tomber sur les fesses.

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de les tuer, lui murmura Milo les dents serrées, pour ce qu'elles nous ont fait, et pour ce qu'elles nous feront encore. Mais on ne pourra pas tant qu'on n'aura pas retrouvé notre puissance.

Aiolia n'eut pas besoin de voir Saga hocher de la tête pour savoir qu'il était d'accord avec le Scorpion. Lui aussi approuvait, mais tout ce qu'il pensait, tout ce qu'il ressentait et tout ce qu'il faisait était surtout dicter par sa colère désormais.

- Il faut qu'on trouve comment elles s'y prennent ! déclara Shura de sa voix grave. Si on parvient à inverser le processus on peut …

- Ce n'est pas en leur pouvoir, le coupa Saga avec douceur, si c'était le cas elles ne nous auraient pas nourris ni reposés avant de nous sauter dessus, elles nous auraient simplement rendus notre force.

Saga se tut, semblant peser ses paroles, et attendit d'être sûr que ses compagnons lui accordent la plus grande attention. Le Lion sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge et il dressa l'oreille, attentif.

- Alors …, tenta Milo dans un murmure à peine audible, comme s'il craignait qu'une oreille indiscrète ne l'entende, qui ?

- Une Déesse, répondit le Gémeaux avec hâte, c'est un pouvoir Divin qui nous bloque ainsi et nous réduit en esclavage.

Fermant les yeux, Aiolia sentit l'accablement s'emparer de lui. Il y a plusieurs jours encore, ils en étaient à se demander si la Déesse Enyo ne se cachait pas derrière tout ça, si les Amazones n'agissaient pas ainsi uniquement sur son ordre, et si la dette qu'Athéna leur devait ne leur était pas due seulement à elle. Peut-être la Déesse avait-elle donné sa parole à Enyo. Mais sa parole de quoi ? A l'évidence, Saga semblait avoir potassé ce sujet un moment.

Refusant cette hypothèse, Aiolia secoua la tête dans un signe de dénégation. Si c'était la vérité, et si jamais Athéna apprenait pour leur captivité forcée, elle enverrait ses Chevaliers Divins pour les sortir de là, et de ce fait, provoquera une nouvelle guerre. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Aucun d'eux ne le voulait.

- Non, lança Aiolia en se relevant à grande peine, tu l'as dit toi-même, Enyo n'a pas le pouvoir de nous priver de notre cosmos !

- Peut-être ai-je parlé un peu trop vite, concéda Saga avec calme, je ne connais pas Enyo comme je connais Athéna, personne ne la connait. C'est une Déesse de la Destruction qui a su rester discrète. Peut-être a-t-elle des pouvoirs que nous n'imaginons pas.

- Ou peut-être pas ! Aucun Dieu n'a le pouvoir de nous dépouiller de notre force de Chevalier, c'est une puissance qu'Athéna elle-même nous a accordé ! Ça entrerait en interaction avec sa propre volonté !

- Oui certes … alors Enyo s'y ai prise d'une autre façon. Mais j'ignore encore comment.

- Non ! Je refuse de croire qu'une Déesse, Enyo ou pas Enyo, y soit pour quoi que ce soit !

- Comment les Amazones auraient fait alors ? intervint Milo, tourmenté.

A l'évidence, lui aussi semblait chamboulé par la réalité que Saga venait de faire apparaître. Lui non plus ne voulait pas qu'une nouvelle Déesse du panthéon grec soit mêlée à ça. Car cela déboucherait sur une nouvelle guerre, de nouveaux morts, un nouveau danger pour l'humanité. De nouvelles batailles.

En se rasseyant sur sa paillasse, Aiolia réalisa qu'en réalité, ce refus d'accepter la vérité était surtout provoqué par un immense élan de lâcheté. Il ne voulait plus se battre, quitte à choisir il préférait encore mourir de nouveau plutôt que de devoir lutter encore et souffrir. Il ne voulait plus vivre ainsi. Il voulait simplement mourir.

- C'est une chose à découvrir, répondit finalement Saga, peut-être est-ce simplement ce lieu. J'ai comme l'impression que seules les femmes peuvent s'épanouir ici sans craindre ni la fatigue ni le soleil. Quelques écrits de la Grèce Antique parlent d'une cité où les Amazones vivaient et qui, à l'instar du lac Salmacis dans la mythologie, priverait les hommes de leur vigueur masculine.

- Ce qui entre totalement en contradiction avec le fait de nous utiliser pour la reproduction, renchérit Shura avec verve, le lac Salmacis est connu pour ramollir les membres et provoquer la castration, mais moi j'ai bandé sans problème quand on m'a attaché.

- Je t'ai toujours soupçonné un côté masochiste, toi, coupa Milo dans un rire.

Aiolia sourit. Ce que disait Shura était vrai, Saga était en train de se contredire tout seul.

- Elles ne vous ont rien fait renifler à vous ? demanda celui-ci sans s'offusquer le moins du monde que ses camarades tentassent de le désarçonner.

Le Lion sentit son souffle lui manquer une seconde fois lorsque ses souvenirs lui revinrent. Cette fragrance fruitée, aphrodisiaque, qui avait fait monter en lui une puissante pulsion de désir … il n'avait jamais osé demander à ses camarades s'ils avaient bénéficié du même traitement car alors, il aurait été dans l'obligation d'admettre que, sans cette drogue chaude et entêtante, il n'aurait peut-être jamais réussit à avoir la plus petite érection.

- Euh … si, admit Milo, non sans une légère honte.

- Ouais, céda Shura d'un air bougon, j'ai pas aimé d'ailleurs !

Fermant les yeux, Aiolia tenta de se soustraire à la vérité qui se dévoilait enfin. En résumé, Enyo avait assez de pouvoir pour faire disparaître leur cosmos, à l'aide d'une ruse qu'ils n'étaient pas encore en moyen de contrer, et l'endroit où ils se trouvaient les avaient tout simplement castrés. La chaleur d'une nouvelle bouffée de colère s'insinua en lui et il marmonna, les dents serrées :

- Ça ne peut pas être ça … ça ne peut pas être ça ! C'est impossible !

- Est-ce que l'un de vous a déjà réussi à se branler depuis qu'il est ici ? demanda Saga, rien que pour avoir le dernier mot.

Dans un soupir las à la limite du désespoir, Aiolia se frotta les paupières, espérant que cela éclaire sa vision. Le Gémeaux avait raison. Non pas qu'il ait essayé, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça, mais si sa perception du temps n'était pas altérée, ils étaient retenus prisonnier ici depuis plusieurs semaines, et pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de faire évacuer sa frustration ainsi. Aucune pulsion sexuelle, aucun désir. Rien. Anéanti. Dans un grognement, Aiolia se retint de hurler sa colère.

En résumé, les Amazones leur avait volé leur cosmos et les avait enfermé dans un lieu qui bridait leur force. Avant de les castrer. Le Lion se prit la tête dans les mains et s'évertua au silence alors que des larmes amères de honte et de colère commençaient à couler le long de ses joues brûlantes recouvertes d'un duvet dru et sec. Il avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'un animal. Un animal qui n'attendait qu'une chose : d'être mené à l'abattoir.

Dans sa cage, Saga poussa un soupir et se frotta les yeux. Des jours qu'il ruminait dans son coin, qu'il s'évertuait à découvrir la vérité, et plus il progressait, plus une pensée insidieuse et traitresse s'insinuait dans son esprit en réponse à cette question : Pourquoi Athéna ne les avait-elle pas déjà fait sortir ? Peut-être les avait-elle tout bonnement abandonnés.

- Fais parvenir ça à Mû, dit-il doucement à l'intention de Shura, il faut que je sache s'il en est arrivé à la même conclusion que moi. Il faut aussi prévenir Dohko.

Saga se retint de justesse de ne pas ajouter : qu'ils sachent tous ce que nous sommes devenus. La bouche close, la gorge sèche, le Gémeaux garda le silence. Ses yeux se fermèrent lorsqu'il perçut, venant de la cage sur sa droite, des sanglots étouffés qu'un homme au bord du désespoir tentait malgré tout de lui cacher.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent encore, et les Amazones ne donnèrent pas davantage signe de vie. Elles ne se manifestaient que derrière leur porte, lorsqu'il leur fallait les nourrir, mais plus une seule ne s'était montrée. Plus le temps passait et plus Aiolia désespérait de savoir ce qu'elles avaient décidé de faire d'eux. La chaleur l'abrutissait et il passait la plupart de son temps allongé sur sa paillasse crasseuse et malodorante, souvent léthargique, parfois réfléchissant à ce qu'ils avaient découvert récemment.

L'hypothèse que Saga avait avancé sur leur faiblesse et l'endroit, encore incertain, où il se trouvait avait été communiqué à Mû du Bélier puis à Dohko de la Balance en transitant par Shaka de la Vierge et Camus du Verseau. Tous s'étaient accordés sur le Gémeaux. Saga semblait avoir vu juste, même si cela n'était encore qu'au stade hypothétique. A présent, tous savaient ce qu'il leur restait à faire : s'ils voulaient retrouver leur force, il ne leur restait qu'à quitter cet endroit.

Saga avait avancé que le colisée où ils étaient retenus prisonnier était celui utilisé par les Amazones, au tout premier âge, lorsqu'elles mettaient certains hommes au défi d'obtenir un accouplement avec elle. Ce que ces hommes ignoraient alors c'était que la Déesse Enyo, protectrice des Amazones destructrices, utilisait sa puissance Divine pour brider leur force. Ainsi, ces femmes étaient sûres et certaines de ne sélectionner que le plus puissant d'entre tous lorsque l'un d'eux venait à remporter la victoire, car cela signifiait que, même affaibli, il faisait preuve d'une force et d'une férocité à nul autre pareil.

Afin d'expliquer tout ce fonctionnement, Saga avait comparé ce colisée avec le lac Salmacis, qui avait été jadis le lieu où la nymphe du même nom avait agressé le fils d'Hermès et Aphrodite. Prise d'une folle passion pour l'enfant de la Déesse de l'Amour, la nymphe avait imploré les dieux qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un, et ils s'étaient alors fondu l'un dans l'autre. Hermaphrodite, car tel était le nom de l'enfant, un jeune homme vigoureux et fort, s'était vu transformé en un être à moitié femme aux membres frêles, à la délicatesse et la beauté qui fit pâlir de jalousie sa propre mère. Pour venger son enfant, celle-ci jeta un sort sur le lac, et depuis ce jour, tout homme qui se baignaient dans ses eaux pures et fraiches se voyaient dépourvus de toute vigueur masculine, et n'étaient plus homme qu'à moitié. Mû renchérit de plus belle en ajoutant que personne n'avait jamais su quel Dieu exactement avait exaucé le vœu de Salmacis. Ce à quoi Aiolia avait répliqué qu'ils étaient tous chiant, car cette histoire n'était qu'un mythe, et que rien ne prouvait qu'Hermaphrodite ait jamais existé. Pour finir, Saga lui avait cloué le bec en déclarant qu'Hermaphrodite était plus que réel, puisque sa tante n'était autre qu'Athéna, et qu'elle existait bel et bien, elle. Aiolia s'était alors contenté de ronchonner dans son coin.

Et tout ceci pour en arriver à la conclusion que les Amazones avaient trouvé le moyen de leur voler leur cosmos. Mais grâce à quoi ? Selon Saga, une telle puissance était incontrôlable, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de la force cosmique de pas moins de treize Chevaliers d'Ors, alors soit les femmes guerrières et leur Déesse avaient trouvé un moyen de stocker tout ceci quelque part, soit elles avaient tout bonnement tout fait disparaître. Ce qui semblait, du point de vu de Saga des Gémeaux, inconcevable. Chose qu'Aiolia n'avait pas tout à fait compris, mais il préférait de loin que son cosmos soit caché plutôt qu'il ait été détruit.

Ce jour-là, le jour où les Amazones refirent leur apparition, Aiolia avait enfin réussi à s'endormir après des heures d'inaction et d'agonie allongé sur le dos. Il se sentait plus faible que jamais, et la chaleur l'oppressait, l'empêchant de respirer comme si quelqu'un lui maintenait la tête dans de la ouate épaisse. Puis il avait fermé les yeux, et sombré dans ses rêves.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir rêvé une seule fois depuis qu'il était retenu prisonnier ici. Mais cette fois, il rêva. Et ce rêve semblait plus réel et vrai que jamais.

Dans son rêve, il était immobile à l'orée d'une forêt. Calme, il sentait chacune de ses respirations envoyer une vague de fraicheur et de vie dans ses poumons et dans son corps. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait vivant. Le soleil brillait mais il n'était pas agressif, il le réchauffait doucement sans l'éblouir. Les arbres tout autour de lui diffusait une douce fraicheur qu'il ressentait sur sa peau et une senteur apaisante qu'il respirait par les narines avec délectation. Le ciel, d'un bleu limpide, se reflétait sur les eaux miroitantes d'un lac calme.

Aiolia ignorait comment il put en être aussi certain, mais dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur la surface lisse et pur, il sut qu'il s'agissait du lac Salmacis. Et dès que cette affirmation remonta jusqu'à son cerveau par toutes ses fibres nerveuses – car cette certitude, il la ressentait aussi bien dans chaque parcelle de son corps que dans son esprit – il vit se matérialiser devant lui un jeune homme et une créature à l'apparence de femme. L'homme, encore un enfant, était d'une beauté sans pareille. La femme, à la chevelure aussi longue que son corps, et recouverte d'un vêtement aussi fluide que de l'argent liquide, n'était autre qu'une naïade. Aiolia n'entendit par leurs voix lorsqu'ils échangèrent de brèves paroles, mais il vit le garçon – qui n'était autre qu'Hermaphrodite lui-même – reculer d'un pas alors que la nymphe du lac s'éloignait vers la forêt, avant de disparaitre parmi les arbres.

L'enfant resta un moment immobile, craignant qu'elle ne revienne, puis il s'approcha du lac et ôta ses vêtements. Face à cette beauté mise à nu, Aiolia sentit son corps s'enflammer. Mais était-ce réellement le sien ? Non, c'était celui de la nymphe. Lorsqu'Hermaphrodite plongea dans les eaux clairs et cristalline du lac, elle s'élança de sous la couverture des arbres pour se jeter à sa suite. Aiolia aurait aimé courir lui aussi, pour prévenir l'enfant, pour empêcher ça peut-être. Mais il était incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Alors il resta là, debout entre deux arbres, et regarda la nymphe tenir l'enfant contre elle et le couvrir de baisers insistants. Le garçon lui résista tout d'abord, tenta de la repousser, mais il n'était pas dans son élément ainsi submerger par les eaux, alors que la naïade évoluait librement.

Soudain, sa voix délirante et stridente parvint jusqu'aux oreilles du Lion avec une telle force qu'il sentit ses tympans vibrer sous l'appel. Elle disait : « ô dieux, exaucez-moi ! Faites que jamais ne vienne le jour qui nous éloignerait, lui de moi ou moi de lui ! » Puis il y eut une lumière aveuglante. Aiolia plissa les yeux, éblouis, distinguant nettement une forme qu'il crut reconnaître dans l'éclair lumineux. Il y eut un cri, puis tout s'arrêta.

Le Lion cligna des paupières, fixant le plafond brun, le corps tremblant. Essoufflé, il passa ses mains sur son visage pour le débarrasser de la sueur, et resta un instant immobile, le souffle court. C'était la première fois qu'il se souvenait d'un rêve depuis qu'il était ici, et pourquoi fallait-il que ce rêve concerne le mythe d'Hermaphrodite ?

Certes, lorsqu'il était enfant et que son grand frère lui lisait Ovide, c'était son mythe préféré. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs exaspéré Aioros. Un garçon tel que lui aurait dû s'intéresser aux histoires de batailles, de sang et de violence comme la Guerre de Troie ou l'Odyssée d'Ulysse, ou encore des travaux accomplis par Hercule. Mais non, Aiolia avait toujours eu une préférence pour le mythe d'Hermaphrodite, pauvre enfant fils de deux dieux qui s'était transformé en un être exotique mi-homme mi-femme. Avec le temps, Aiolia avait fini par y voir le prélude de ses préférences sexuelles : peut-être cela expliquait-il sa bisexualité.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir davantage sur le sujet, car la voix grave de Milo le fit revenir à la réalité :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles nous veulent cette fois, les salopes !

Aiolia se redressa vivement. Cinq Amazones se tenaient au centre de l'arène, plus hilares et plus en forme que jamais. Elles semblaient encore plus grandes et plus musclées que dans ses souvenirs. Lorsqu'il en identifia une de dos, il se jeta sur les barreaux de sa cage, les dents serrées. Le bruit se répercuta sur tous les murs du colisée pour parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles de la femme guerrière, qui se retourna. Cassia lui adressa un sourire carnassier qui dévoila ses dents d'un blanc immaculé. Le Lion sentit un frisson de rage et d'angoisse le tenailler.

Il n'avait pas envie de la revoir, il ne voulait pas que ça recommence ! Chaque fois qu'elles se présentaient ainsi en groupe, armées de fouets et de matraques, c'était pour les sortir tous de leur cage un par un et les battre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent et ne se relèvent pas. Mais Aiolia serra ses poings sur les barreaux brûlants et fit face courageusement. Cassia soutint son regard encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que l'une de ses camarades s'écrie :

- Celui-là !

Alors elle se détourna de lui et l'oublia totalement. Dans un soulagement coupable, Aiolia vit les cinq Amazones se diriger vers la cage où Shaka était retenu prisonnier. Depuis qu'ils étaient ici, elle ne l'en avait pas fait sortir une seule fois, et Aiolia sentait que cela n'augurait rien de bon.

La cage s'ouvrit, et le Chevalier aux longs cheveux dorés en sortit. Les yeux grands ouverts, il prit bien le temps de regarder chacune des femmes souriantes qui lui faisait face. Aiolia sentit son corps battre plus vite. Shaka faisait preuve d'un calme et d'un sang-froid incroyable ! Non sans ressentir un peu de fierté, il regarda son camarade de la Vierge s'avancer dans le cercle des femmes et s'arrêter, droit comme un i, les poings serrés. Quelque chose dans son attitude semblait avoir changé. Aujourd'hui, Shaka de la Vierge avait décidé de se battre, et de montrer de quoi il était capable.

La première Amazone à attaquer fut Ténia. Elle lança son fouet qui s'enroula autour du bras gauche de Shaka. Elle tira pour tenter de le faire tomber mais se fut l'inverse qui se produisit : le Chevalier donna du mou sur le cuir pour tira d'un coup sec, s'arc-boutant en arrière en s'aidant de ses jambes solidement ancrées au sol. Ténia tomba le nez dans la poussière en poussant un cri de surprise et de douleur. Aiolia sourit, alors que Milo à ses côtés poussait une acclamation de joie.

Une autre Amazone, armé elle d'une matraque en bois, se jeta sur Shaka depuis son flanc droit. Celui-ci l'envoya au sol d'un coup de pied en plein thorax. La seconde femme s'écroula dans un cri étranglé.

- Mais comment … ? tenta Aiolia, abasourdi.

- Shaka a cette capacité de stocker des forces à un endroit qu'on n'imagine même pas, sourit Saga avec fierté.

Le Lion était sidéré. En quelques mouvements fluides et précis, qui lui permettaient à la fois de faire mal et d'économiser au mieux son énergie, Shaka venait d'envoyer les trois autres femmes au tapis alors qu'Aiolia se souvenait, non sans honte, en avoir fait tomber une seule – sur un coup de chance.

Mais en réalité, le Lion réalisa bien vite que la faute venait des Amazones. Elles avaient sous-estimé Shaka. Lorsqu'elles avaient entrepris de le dresser lui, Aiolia du Lion, elles s'étaient attendus à faire face à un homme féroce et plein de colère, alors qu'à l'inverse de lui, Shaka avait, à première vue, l'air inoffensif. Grave erreur, car la Vierge pouvait s'avérer bien plus dangereux que le Lion.

Très vite, les cinq femmes revirent leur stratégie. Elles attaquèrent Shaka de front, à trois en même temps. Deux fouets lui capturèrent les bras alors que le troisième claquait dans son dos. Son cri raisonna dans l'arène jusqu'à parvenir aux oreilles du Lion, qui sentit un frisson de terreur le parcourir. Avec honte, il réalisa que, pour rien au monde, il n'échangerait sa place avec celle de Shaka. Celui-ci se laissa tomber à genoux au sol alors que son sang coulait sur les cailloux blancs. C'est alors que lui aussi, revit totalement sa tactique.

Jusqu'ici, chaque fois que les Amazones capturaient un Chevalier avec leur fouet, celui-ci tentait par tous les moyens de leur échapper. Chose que Shaka ne fit absolument pas. Les deux femmes qui l'avaient attrapé tenaient fermement leur position l'une à côté de l'autre, tirant chacune sur leur fouet pour l'empêcher de bouger. C'est alors que, dans un mouvement fluide, Shaka se redressa et se jeta littéralement sur elles. Désarçonnées et déséquilibrées, elles chancelèrent et furent une nouvelle fois jetées au sol lorsque Shaka les percuta de plein fouet. Il eut à peine le temps de se repositionner qu'une troisième femme tenta un coup de matraque directement sur la tête. Il bloqua le coup avec son avant-bras gauche et, le bras droit libéré, asséna à son assaillante un direct en plein sur le nez. Elle s'écroula, le visage dans les mains, gémissant misérablement.

Ténia, le visage déformé par la rage, se redressa derrière lui. Le cœur d'Aiolia manqua un battement lorsqu'il réalisa que Shaka était en train de jouer avec sa vie. L'Amazone aux yeux de feu balança son fouet qui s'enroula autour de la gorge de la Vierge. Celui-ci poussa un nouveau cri et attrapa le cuir qui l'étouffait alors que du sang coulait à présent sur sa clavicule, puis sur son torse. Alors que les femmes qu'il avait envoyées au sol se relevaient, de nouveau prêtes au combat, il se laissa tomber à genoux, suffocant, et ne fit pas un seul geste lorsque l'une des Amazone le projeta à terre d'un coup de pied rageur. Il s'avouait vaincu.

Les cinq Amazones restèrent immobiles quelques instants, reprenant leur souffle, l'une d'elle pliée en deux, une main ensanglantée sur le nez.

- Si je m'attendais, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée, celui-ci me plait !

- Quoi ? répliqua Ténia avec force.

- On était d'accord pour partager ! renchérit Cassia en faisant volte-face.

Aiolia sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler. Partager quoi ?

- J'ai changé d'avis, lança la femme au nez plein de sang.

- Pitié, Malta ! s'énerva Ténia en tirant sur son fouet d'un coup sec. Une progéniture de cet homme misérable fera peine à voir !

- La reine nous a autorisées à choisir celui qu'on voulait, pour rien au monde je n'aurais pris celui avec lequel tu t'es accouplé, Ténia.

Offusqué, Aiolia s'évertua tout de même à suivre l'échange, tout en ayant néanmoins la désagréable impression d'être une bête de foire le jour de la tombola.

- Je l'emmerde, bougonna Milo d'un air grognon.

Aiolia sourit alors que Ténia reprenait d'une voix guindée :

- Très bien ! Mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre lorsque ta fille sera trop faible pour suivre notre entraînement ! On l'emmène !

Et Shaka fut escorté hors de l'arène par deux Amazones. Aiolia sentit un frisson de compassion et de dégoût vibrer en lui. Avec ce qui l'attendait, Shaka de la Vierge ne pourrait plus jamais porter le même regard sur les femmes. Il se laissa retomber sur sa paillasse, et se posa aussitôt une question idiote, que Milo formula à voix haute :

- Vous croyez qu'il est encore vierge ?

Le Lion sourit alors que Saga soupirait, à la fois énervé et abattu.

- Ta gueule, lança-t-il pour clore la discussion.

* * *

><p>Ah je suis désolé du retard ! L'ennui c'est que le week-end dernier c'était le nouvel an, et j'ai déménagé le lendemain, et quand on est marraine de fraiche date on passe beaucoup de temps chez sa grande-soeur avec le petit bout de choux! Et bref ... pas eu le temps de publier! Et aujourd'hui je ne peux que très tard ! Encore désolé ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, je reprend un rythme de publication régulier, promis juré !<p>

Alors, dans ce chapitre, y'a beaucoup de parlote. Un voile de mystère semble s'être levé, et Aiolia commence à faire de drole de rêve ... la semaine prochaine, chapitre décisif ! J'annonce : bagarre et mort !

Bisous bisous ! Et merci pour vos reviews ! 3


	6. 5 La mort

**5**

**La mort …**

Finalement, Shaka fut raccompagné dans sa cellule. On le jeta sans ménagement et il se laissa choir sur le sol poussiéreux, sans plus bouger. Milo s'enquit de sa santé et fit passer la question : « comment il va ? » de cage en cage jusqu'à celle de la Balance, voisine de celle de la Vierge. La réponse : « il digère ! » lui fut rapporté quelques instants plus tard.

Rassuré, Aiolia se perdit de nouveau dans la contemplation du plafond. Non pas qu'il fut particulièrement lié d'une amitié sincère et profonde avec Shaka de la Vierge, mais tous se sentaient unis face à ce qui leur arrivait. Il avait eu peur pour Shaka, alors qu'avant cela il faisait souvent en sorte de ne pas se trouver dans la même pièce que lui tellement il l'agaçait, et aujourd'hui, il était rassuré de voir qu'il semblait, à première vue, avoir survécu à sa mésaventure.

Mais les choses ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Les Amazones semblait décidées, cette fois, à trouver une utilité à tous les Chevaliers, y compris aux trois restants qui n'avaient pas encore quittés leur cellule : Mû, Camus et Aphrodite.

Pour le Chevalier des Poissons, cela fut sans conteste le dressage le plus violent et le plus cruel. Aiolia et ses compagnons purent voir dans les coups de fouets toute l'aversion des Amazones pour Aphrodite, et le dégoût qu'il leur inspirait. Elles semblèrent mettre un point d'honneur à abimer toute sa beauté et ne furent combler que lorsque l'arène fut en grande partie rougie par le sang de leur victime. Les douze autres Chevaliers hurlèrent de colère et d'indignation. Même Saga finit par perdre son sang-froid et invectiva les femmes guerrières de nombreuses insultes qui provoquèrent chez Aiolia et Milo un silence respectueux. Le Chevalier des Poissons fut remis dans sa cellule et il ne survécu que par miracle, mais son visage en garda de nombreuses séquelles.

Pour Mû, cela fut assez rapide, et il n'y eut ni coup de fouet ni effusion de sang. Aiolia sentit l'air se surcharger de pression, et devenir plus suffocant – si cela était possible. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit que la reine des Amazones elle-même venait d'apparaître au centre de l'arène. Droite et fière dans sa tenue de cuir, sa cape rouge sang immobile dans l'air stagnant, elle tenait fermement sa lance de Bronze. L'arme semblait rouillée et usée à n'en plus finir, mais une incroyable aura de puissance s'en dégageait. Le Lion frissonna.

La reine n'avait plus reparu dans le colisée depuis son altercation avec Cassia lorsque celle-ci avait décrété l'avoir choisi, et cela pouvait facilement faire plus de dix jours – pour peu que le compte des jours soit exact ici. Et Aiolia sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui lorsqu'il réalisa que la souveraine avait l'air plus grande et plus puissante aujourd'hui.

Avec horreur, il vit la porte de la cage où était retenu Mû s'ouvrir dans un grincement sinistre. Le Chevalier du Bélier en fut sauvagement extirpé par une Amazone qui accompagnait la reine et qu'Aiolia ne prit pas le temps d'identifier. Le revoir fit battre son cœur à un rythme effréné et il sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il sentit une inquiétude immense l'envahir lorsqu'il vit que, les traits tirés, le visage émacié et le corps couvert de sueur et de tremblements, Mû semblait plus faible qu'un enfant.

L'Amazone tira un couteau de sa tunique et, se positionnant derrière le Chevalier affaiblit, attrapa ses cheveux pour dévoiler sa gorge. Elle appuya la lame sur la peau, immobilisant sa victime pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse aucun mal à sa reine. Aiolia tira inutilement sur les barreaux et se retint de justesse de pousser un cri de colère.

- Tais-toi, lui murmura Saga d'une voix tendue, ne l'énerve pas. Je sais que Mû est important pour toi, mais ne risque pas bêtement sa vie s'il te plait !

Aiolia se contenta de grogner. Son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il crut s'évanouir. Pourquoi la reine s'était-elle déplacée elle-même voir Mû ? De là où il se trouvait, le Lion avait du mal à distinguer le visage de l'immense Amazone, caché derrière sa lance en Bronze, mais l'expression de Mû le frappa. Il était terrorisé.

Pas une seule fois le Chevalier du Bélier n'avait été sorti de sa cage avant ce jour. Depuis qu'ils étaient ici, il n'avait fait que voir ses camarades se battre pour survivre, puis être battus par des femmes démentes. Sa peur n'en était que plus forte. Lorsque la reine se pencha sur lui pour scruter fixement son visage, il poussa un faible sanglot, vite étouffé par le brusque mouvement de l'autre Amazone sur sa chevelure. Son gémissement se transforma en cri de douleur qui fit aussitôt réagir Aiolia. Il sentit les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérisser de fureur, ses poings étaient tellement serrés sur les barreaux que ses doigts devenaient gourds.

Finalement, la reine se redressa en souriant et déclara :

- Celui-ci est pour mon usage personnel. Emmenez-le, sans trop me l'abimer.

- Oui, ma reine.

L'Amazone obéit et releva Mû avec force en tirant sur ses cheveux. Il poussa un cri et des larmes, autant de douleur que de peur, coulèrent de ses yeux verts. Désespéré, Aiolia poussa un rugissement. La voix de Saga lui parvint faiblement mais il n'entendit par les mots qu'il prononça. Il avait tout accepté jusqu'ici. Il avait accepté de recevoir des coups, il avait accepté d'être humilié et d'être utilisé comme une bête, il avait aussi accepté de voir ses camarades subir le même traitement. Mais il n'acceptait pas ça ! Que la reine s'en prenne à Mû le rendait fou de rage, plus que tout autre chose !

La souveraine se tourna vers lui, de la colère plein les yeux. Elle sembla serrer sa lance avec plus de force et son visage se déforma lorsqu'elle identifia Aiolia.

- Encore toi ! s'écria-t-elle en s'approchant de quelques pas. Ne cesseras-tu jamais de désobéir et de te rebeller ?

- Jamais, répliqua Aiolia d'une voix grave, et si vous vous en prenez à lui je vous tuerais !

La reine sourit, amusée, mais derrière cette image le Lion vit bien qu'elle lui gardait encore rancœur pour le choix de sa fille, Cassia. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de distance l'un de l'autre lorsqu'elle s'arrêta et abaissa légèrement son arme de Bronze.

- Les hommes comme toi me répugnent, dit-elle dans une grimace de dégoût, je ne peux accepter que ma propre fille ait réussi à concevoir avec toi !

- Vas te faire foutre ! s'écria Aiolia avec rage. Ne le touche pas, j'te préviens !

La lance de Bronze s'abaissa, il y eut un éclair blanc et Aiolia sombra dans une douloureuse inconscience sombre et brûlante.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il avait mal à la tête, chacun des membres de son corps tremblaient de convulsions et il était enragé, désespéré et … tellement de chose qu'il fut incapable de trouver un mot assez fort pour les décrire. La voix de Saga le ramena à la réalité :

- Petit con, à cause de toi on en a pris plein la gueule.

Aiolia tenta de répondre mais sa douleur était trop grande. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, son mal de tête était si fort que la lumière éternelle du soleil le fit doubler. Il décida donc de rester dans le noir. En réalité, il n'avait pas envie de voir. Mû était-il retourné dans sa cage ? Si oui, dans quel état ? Et si non, pourquoi ?

L'attachement mutuel qu'ils se portaient tous les deux datait déjà de plusieurs années. Lorsqu'ils avaient chacun atteint la puberté, ils s'étaient rapprochés et avaient tous deux découverts la passion et le désir ensemble, ils n'avaient alors qu'une quinzaine d'années. Ensuite ils avaient chacun appris de divers partenaires différents jusqu'à se retrouver, car ils n'avaient jamais véritablement cessé de se tourner autour. Ils étaient amants depuis, et Aiolia lui portait une affection toute particulière. Le Lion n'avait jamais été très volatile en amour, et il aimait les partenaires fidèles. Avant de s'attacher à Mû, il avait eu une longue relation avec Marine, une Chevalier d'Argent, qui n'avait finalement abouti à rien. Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il tenait au Bélier. Mais de voir la reine des Amazones en faire sa propriété l'avait rendu fou de rage et de jalousie.

Alors il refusa d'ouvrir les yeux et s'efforça de penser à autre chose. La reine lui avait dit que Cassia avait réussi à concevoir avec lui, cela signifiait-il qu'elle était enceinte ? Si tel était le cas, alors il allait être père ? Bizarrement, cette possibilité le laissa froid. De toute sa vie de Chevalier, il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de penser à la paternité. Les hommes comme lui avaient une durée de vie assez courte et très peu avaient un jour été pères ou mères. Alors il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'y réfléchir, et si devenir parent l'intéressait vraiment, il se serait déjà posé ce genre de question. En d'autres termes, il ne se sentait pas concerné par ce genre de chose.

- Mû n'est pas revenu, murmura Milo de l'autre côté du mur, et ça fait longtemps qu'elles l'ont emmené.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Aiolia ? insista le Scorpion. T'es vivant ?

- La ferme !

Milo consentit à se taire non sans avoir baragouiné une insulte avant, alors qu'Aiolia retombait dans son mutisme. Il préférait ne pas imaginer ce que Mû était en train de vivre entre les mains de la reine des Amazones, tout en se demandant pourquoi elle l'avait choisi. Très certainement pour un accouplement, mais il préférait ne pas y penser.

- Aiolia, tenta Saga à son tour, je suis très inquiet. Généralement, quand elle nous emmène cela ne dure pas si longtemps, mais s'agissant de la reine, ça m'inquiète. On ignore ce qu'elle peut faire de lui.

Le Lion gémit, énervé. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser car il savait parfaitement ne rien pouvoir faire dans ce cas-là, mais ses soi-disant amis n'avaient pas l'air du même avis.

- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? rugit-il en se redressant.

Il sentit quelque chose cogner à grands coups à l'intérieur de son crâne et poussa un nouveau gémissement. Il se sentait de plus en plus impuissant, et c'était en train de le rendre dingue. Saga poussa un soupir énervé mais garda la pleine maitrise de lui-même et reprit :

- Je ne sais pas, que tu réagisses un peu ! Ecoute, une fois que la reine à une fille, surtout si âgée, elle ne doit pas donner à nouveau naissance, ça créerait des tensions dans l'héritage. Elle ne va donc pas utiliser Mû pour ça …

De nouveau, Aiolia soupira et se frotta les paupières pour tenter de faire partir le mal de tête. Mû était en danger, et quoi que cette femme lui faisait, cela ne lui plaisait pas.

- Mais, les Amazones ne gardent pas les hommes non ? demanda Milo d'un air inquiet. Elles ne vivent qu'entre femmes … alors qu'est-ce qu'elles vont faire de lui ? Et de nous ?

- Ça c'est erroné, répondit Saga avec patience, les Amazones sont des femmes guerrières, mais des femmes avant tout. Elles aussi ressentent du désir et un besoin sexuel. Dans certaine communauté Amazone, les femmes gardaient leurs favoris près d'elle comme … servants, ou esclaves …

Le Gémeaux laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais Aiolia devina lui-même la suite. Servants ou esclaves sexuels.

- Alors quand tout le monde dit que les Amazones n'aiment pas les hommes, continua Milo, apparemment en pleine réflexion, c'est faux ?

- Non ce n'est pas faux, coupa Aiolia avec humeur, elles n'aiment pas les hommes elles les détestent !

- Exact, confirma Saga dans un murmure, quand elles en gardent à leur côté elles les affaiblissent ou vont jusqu'à les estropier …

Il se tut, mais trop tard. Le Lion sentit les larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux mais les chassa. Il était à bout. A bout de force et de patience. A bout de tout.

Soudain, il y eut un grésillement suivit d'un craquement sonore et Aiolia rouvrit les yeux. Les cinq Amazones étaient de retour, mais Mû n'étaient pas avec elles. Le Lion se redressa.

- C'est pas vrai, gémit Milo de son côté du mur, qu'est-ce qu'elles nous veulent encore ?

Ça n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Après un temps indéfinissable passé à les ignorer chacun leur tour, elles semblaient avoir accélérer le mouvement. Après Shaka, Aphrodite et Mû, il ne restait qu'un seul Chevalier auquel elles n'avaient pas encore touché. Et Camus, d'après les dernières informations transmises par Aldébaran depuis l'autre côté de l'arène, n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Ayant suivis son entrainement de Chevalier d'Or au nord de la Sibérie, le Verseau n'était pas un grand adorateur des pays chauds. Il avait déjà du mal à supporter le climat de la Grèce, alors ici, il n'était pas seulement effroyablement affaibli, il était aussi en danger. Comme eux tous, au fond. Aiolia serra les dents et s'approcha des barreaux de la cage en douceur – il avait une intense envie de vomir et préférait ne pas risquer le pire.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les femmes faire aller leurs fouets et leur matraque dans les airs en riant. Toujours les mêmes. Il s'agissait toujours des cinq mêmes femmes. Pourquoi ? L'une d'elle ramassa un caillou et l'envoya avec force dans la cage d'Aphrodite. Elles laissèrent exploser leur hilarité.

- A ton tour mon mignon, déclara l'une d'elle en s'approchant de la cage du Verseau, on va voir si t'es aussi costaud que tes derniers compagnons.

La cage s'ouvrit.

- C'est pas vrai, marmonna Milo entre rage et terreur.

Aiolia s'attendait à voir Camus sortir lentement, à la fois craintif et prêt à se battre. Mais il n'y eut aucun mouvement, puis les Amazones s'esclaffèrent de nouveau.

- Misérable ! lança Cassia d'un ton enjoué. Allez le chercher.

L'une des cinq obéit. Le cœur d'Aiolia s'affola lorsqu'il la vit ressortir quelques secondes plus tard en trainant un Camus inerte derrière elle. De là où il était, le Lion put clairement voir son corps extrêmement amaigri et couvert de sueur. Ses cheveux collaient sur son visage et son dos et il respirait tellement faiblement qu'il eut du mal à distinguer les soulèvements de son torse.

- Putain ! s'exclama Milo en se lançant sur les barreaux de sa cage. Merde ! Camus !

Aiolia serra les poings. Tout en riant, quelques-unes des Amazones tentèrent de remettre Camus sur ses jambes mais chaque fois, celui-ci se laissait retomber dans la poussière. Il semblait aussi désarticulé qu'une poupée. Encore une fois, Aiolia n'avait absolument aucune affinité avec le Chevalier du Verseau. Celui-ci était très solitaire et assez antisocial, même s'il n'avait aucun mal à tenir une conversation, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais considérés comme amis, simplement comme collègues et camarades. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir une vive inquiétude, ainsi qu'une immense colère.

Il n'y avait plus que ça désormais dans sa vie. Colère et antipathie, peur et tristesse. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas contemplé le ciel bleu en poussant un soupir de satisfaction ? A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait ri ? Il avait l'impression que ça remontait à une autre vie … d'ailleurs, cela remontait bien à une autre vie.

Dans un soupir, Aiolia ferma les yeux et laissa son front toucher l'un des barreaux. Il était brûlant. Alors, tout le reste de sa vie se réduirait à ça ? A voir ses compagnons et ses amis se faire battre jusqu'à la mort en priant pour que son tour ne vienne pas ? Et si les Amazones n'en avaient pas terminé avec les accouplements ? Il ne voulait pas d'une vie pareille, il ne voulait pas rester enfermer. Il ne voulait plus de ça. Il préférait encore mourir. Et le seul moyen de trouver la mort ici, c'était de provoquer ces femmes !

Le Lion rouvrit les yeux pour les fixer sur le groupe d'Amazones qui s'était formé tout autour de Camus. Dans un bref sursaut de fierté, celui-ci tentait vainement de se redresser, les bras tremblants.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour ramper, Chevalier ? s'écria Cassia, provoquant une nouvelle salve de rire parmi ses camarades.

Aiolia ferma les yeux une seconde fois, le temps d'adresser une prière à sa Déesse. Peu lui importait que sa mise à mort soit longue ou rapide. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était retourner dans le néant. Ne pas finir comme Camus, jeté à bas pour ne plus se relever, ou comme Aphrodite, à jamais défiguré par un claquement de fouet en plein visage. Il voulait mourir.

Aiolia avait conscience de n'être désormais qu'un animal. Toute cette colère, toute cette frustration en lui qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Les Amazones l'avaient fait revenir à l'état sauvage, et il se haïssait lui-même d'être tombé dans le piège. Il n'obéissait plus à une seule loi, sauf à celle de la violence. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et refoula ses larmes. Lorsque Ténia fit claquer son fouet sur la chair du ventre de Camus, celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur et de désespoir qui se répercuta partout autour de lui, et le Lion laissa couler une larme traitresse sur sa joue.

C'est alors qu'une jeune fille surgit dans l'arène en effectuant un saut remarquable depuis les gradins, et se rua vers l'attroupement, attirant sur elle tous les regards. Elle semblait affolée et, d'une voix stridente, s'écria :

- Non ! Laissez-le ! Ne le tuez pas !

Les yeux ronds, Aiolia vit la petite Amazone se jeter sur l'une des cinq autres qui maintenait Camus au sol et le frappait à l'aide d'une matraque. Les deux femmes roulèrent ensemble dans les pierres blanches de l'arène. Camus poussa un gémissement de douleur qui mourut lentement dans sa gorge, puis resta étendu, immobile. Aiolia se redressa, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux, une chose à la fois étrange et très importante sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt.

Les deux Amazones avaient commencé à lutter. La plus petite, très certainement plus jeune, ne tenait absolument pas la distance avec l'autre. Elle semblait moitié moins grande et beaucoup moins musclée. En fait, à bien y regarder, elle ressemblait à une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, ou tout du moins telle qu'Aiolia et ses compagnons les avaient toujours connu. Chétive et fine, elle fut très vite projetée hors du cercle des femmes guerrières. Celles-ci rirent à gorge déployée et celle que la plus jeune avait projetée à terre, et qui n'était autre que Ténia, se releva pour s'écrier :

- Ne refais plus jamais ça, petite conne !

- Arrêtez s'il vous plait, supplia la jeune fille en se redressant, pas lui … ne le tuez pas !

Aiolia entendit Milo sur sa droite pousser un grognement et lutter contre les barreaux de sa cage. Sur sa gauche, Saga murmura quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Dans cette scène qui se jouait devant lui, le Lion avait l'impression que la réponse à toutes leurs interrogations se trouvait là. Juste en face de lui. Sous ses yeux. Mais qu'il était devenu totalement aveugle.

- Pourquoi …, marmonna le Gémeaux dans un souffle.

Exactement. C'était la question. Pourquoi cette femme, d'une banalité incroyable, se trouvait-elle ici, habillée comme une Amazone ? Et pourquoi les cinq autres ressemblaient-elles davantage à des hommes féroces qu'à des femmes ? Qui était cette jeune fille, et pourquoi les autres la traitait-elle avant tant de méchanceté ?

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, répliqua Cassia en enroulant lentement son fouet autour de son bras, tu n'as pas été choisis pour recevoir leur pouvoir, et encore moins pour te reproduire. Alors retourne à l'intérieur.

- Non ! s'écria la petite Amazone en se ruant sur Camus, toujours inerte.

Mais Ténia l'arrêta bien avant d'un coup de poing en plein estomac. La jeune fille se plia en deux mais resta courageusement debout.

- De quoi ? murmura de nouveau Saga. Comment ça … j'ai bien entendu ?

- Oui, lui répondit Aiolia sur le même ton.

Oui, ils avaient bien entendu. Mais ils étaient incapables de démêler cette information.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Aiolia dans un murmure. « Recevoir leur pouvoir », c'est bien ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Apparemment, répondit Saga d'un air soucieux.

Ténia et la courageuse petite Amazone en étaient revenues aux mains mais, de nouveau, la femme aux yeux de feu envoya celle qui lui faisait face à terre, et poussa un rire rauque.

- L'homme que tu choisis est le plus faible de tous ceux qui sont ici ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Retourne à l'intérieur avant que je ne perde patience et te tue !

- Arrêtez ! cria la jeune femme, en pleur, lorsque l'une des Amazone s'approcha de Camus pour le maintenir au sol en posant durement un pied sur son torse en sueur.

Le souffle coupé, le Chevalier du Verseau poussa un cri étouffé alors que l'Amazone qui l'immobilisait souriait cruellement.

- Elles veulent le tuer ou quoi ! s'écria Milo, inquiet.

Oui, cela semblait effectivement être leur but. Paralysé, Aiolia ne pouvait que regarder Camus mourir, comme tous ses autres compagnons.

Mais au même moment, la pression de l'air se modifia et les oreilles du Lion se mirent à siffler. Il serra les dents puis leva les yeux pour voir apparaître, juchée sur le plus haut gradin, la reine dans toute sa splendeur, sa lance à la main. Son visage se ferma et il tourna inconsciemment le regard vers la cage, toujours vide, de Mû.

- Cela suffit, rugit la souveraine avec force, Ténia je ne t'ai pas autorisé à aller contre la volonté d'une femme de ta patrie.

- Mais ! s'écria l'Amazone en rappelant son fouet au moment où celui-ci allait claquer sur Camus. Nous pouvons nous en débarrasser, vous nous l'avez accordé !

- Oui, mais ta sœur veut cet homme.

L'Amazone Ténia partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Elle est trop jeune, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton moqueur, vous ne l'avez pas autorisé à recevoir le pouvoir et lui est beaucoup trop faible !

- Et bien on s'occupera de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait récupéré assez de force pour être en mesure de se reproduire, trancha sèchement la reine, et je te prie de ne pas te dresser face à moi de cette façon !

Revêche, Ténia baissa les yeux, mais ses bras et ses poings tremblaient de frustration.

- Nous manquons de sang nouveau, reprit la reine d'une voix forte, et si l'une de tes sœurs désire s'accoupler avec l'un de ces hommes, quel qu'il soit, elle a mon aval. Est-ce clair, Ténia ?

- Très clair Majesté, ronchonna l'Amazone, les yeux toujours baissés.

- Bien. Litanie, si tel est ton choix, je t'autorise à emmener ce Chevalier et à t'accoupler avec lui. Mais tu n'auras qu'une chance, et si ta progéniture s'avère décevante, je ne m'en encombrerais pas.

La petite Amazone, prénommée Litanie, acquiesça vivement derrière ses larmes et se redressa avec rapidité. Usant d'une force exemplaire pour quelqu'un de sa taille, elle attrapa Camus sous les bras et le tira jusqu'à sa cage, laissant derrière eux une petite trainée de sang. Le Chevalier du Verseau semblait avoir sombré dans l'inconscience la plus totale, car pas une seule fois on ne l'entendit gémir. Attentifs, tous les autres Chevaliers s'étaient tus. La reine s'adressa de nouveau à Ténia :

- A présent, si ta soif de sang est si grande, je t'autorise à nous débarrasser de ceux qui n'ont plus leur utilité.

L'Amazone releva la tête, de la joie et de la folie dans les yeux. Elle semblait jubiler et Aiolia sentit une peur intense parcourir son corps comme un frisson concentré. Inconsciemment, il recula doucement.

- Pour les femmes importantes qui ont réussi à concevoir, et dont aucune consanguinité ne sera accepté, comme toi, Cassia, et bien les hommes qu'elles ont choisi devront disparaitre, conclu la reine avant de brandir sa lance pour la pointer directement sur Aiolia tout en déclarant : comme celui-ci, par exemple.

Figé, le Lion recula de quelques pas, le cœur battant la chamade. Elles avaient bel et bien décidé de se débarrasser d'eux, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son tour vienne aussi vite. Cassia tourna vivement la tête vers lui avant de revenir vers sa mère.

- Attendez ! s'écria-t-elle vivement. Non ! … Attendez, et si mon enfant n'est pas une fille ? Et si j'avais encore besoin de lui ?

- Nous nous en accommoderons le jour venu, répliqua la souveraine avec autorité, mais avec tous les moyens mis en œuvre grâce à notre Déesse, ton enfant devrait être une princesse, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

Cassia ne répliqua pas mais se tourna de nouveau vers Aiolia. Celui-ci évita soigneusement son regard en se concentrant sur la reine. Elle venait d'ordonner son exécution, et pourtant il se sentait envahir d'une sérénité incroyable, presque surnaturelle.

- Dressez le poteau ! ordonna la reine d'une voix forte.

Un frisson d'angoisse parcouru le Lion des pieds à la tête. Le poteau ? De quel genre d'exécution s'agissait-il ? Immobile et muet, il regarda les Amazones sortir du couloir sombre une plaque en bois dressée sur des roues grinçantes. Sur la plaque, un poteau de métal se dressait, reluisant sous le soleil éclatant. Des chaines y pendaient dans un cliquetis de terreur. Aiolia déglutit. Elles allaient très certainement l'enchainer ici pour éviter un accident au cas où il parviendrait à leur échapper, et à voir Ténia qui jouait avec son fouet, un sourire gourmand et sanglant aux lèvres, elles avaient très certainement dans l'intention de le fouetter, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suivre.

Aiolia recula jusqu'à s'acculer totalement à la porte du fond. C'était une façon bien ignoble de mourir pour un Chevalier. Sa première mort avait été exemplaire. Héroïque. Il avait donné sa vie pour permettre aux cinq Chevalier Divins de traverser le Mur des Lamentations et rejoindre Elysion, afin de sauver la Déesse Athéna. Mais aujourd'hui, il allait retourner dans le noir et le néant, achevé comme un esclave. Ses poings se serrèrent et il ferma les yeux, savourant sa mort à venir. Il allait enfin échapper à tout ça. Echapper aux Amazones et à la honte. Il était juste un peu triste de ne pas avoir réussi à se battre davantage. Il aurait bien aimé tuer une ou deux Amazones avant de disparaitre de nouveau. C'était son seul regret, de ne pas s'être vengé.

Ténia s'approcha de sa cage alors que, derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Cassia restait à l'écart, les sourcils froncés, fixant la scène sans rien dire ni même exprimer. Aiolia eut à la peine le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit la pointe d'une lance s'enfoncer dans son dos pour le forcer à avancer. Il obéit, les dents et les poings serrés. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa cage, la chaleur du soleil l'accabla davantage et il eut l'impression de sentir sa peau fondre littéralement.

A peine eut-il fait quelques pas que deux Amazones se jetèrent sur lui pour l'immobiliser et le mener directement au poteau de métal qui attendait non loin.

- Attendez ! s'écria Cassia en se jetant en avant.

- Cela suffit ! rugit la reine pour la stopper. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, il est temps pour lui de mourir maintenant !

- Mais …

La jeune Amazone se tut et se contenta de regarder, à distance raisonnable, ses sœurs attacher Aiolia au poteau d'exécution, les poignets levés au-dessus de la tête et entravés par de menottes en fer. Le Lion poussa un rugissement et se débattit, mais Ténia le fit aussitôt taire en le frappant directement dans l'estomac. Cassia détourna les yeux, serrant les poings d'impuissance.

Aiolia laissa échapper un souffle rauque et se plia en deux autant qu'il le put. L'Amazone aux yeux de feu lui releva la tête en lui tirant les cheveux et approcha son visage du sien. Elle souriait tout en jouant doucement avec son fouet, dont l'extrémité caressait lentement les cailloux blancs de l'arène.

- Tu vas souffrir, lui murmura-t-elle avec l'air de savourer chaque mot, souffrir énormément … fais-moi confiance.

Le Lion remua, grogna et cria de colère, tentant de leur échapper, mais il en fut incapable. Et les minutes qui suivirent pour lui furent douloureuses, comme Ténia le lui avait promis. Trois Amazones sur les cinq se chargèrent de faire claquer leur fouet sur son corps et de l'achever en le vidant totalement de son sang. Ou du moins, cela semblait être leur but d'après Aiolia. Les claquements, les rires des femmes et les cris de colère de ses compagnons formaient une incroyable musique à ses oreilles. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus la douleur se faisait forte, car tout son corps n'était qu'un tas de chair ensanglanté douloureux et impuissant. Il se sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais la douleur l'en empêchait. Avant de fermer les yeux, il vit Cassia se détourner de la scène et s'en aller d'un pas raide, droite et forte.

Au bout d'un moment, la douleur se fit si forte qu'il ne la ressentit même plus puis, une fois qu'il eut fermé les yeux, tout s'arrêta. Il n'y avait plus de soleil brûlant, plus de fouet qui déchirait sa peau, plus d'Amazones ivres de sang, même plus de camarades enragés dans leur cage, plus de Mû. Plus rien que du noir et du silence.

Aiolia s'entendait respirer dans l'obscurité oppressante. Il se savait seul, et pourtant il sentait une présence près de lui, calme et puissante. Avait-il ouvert les yeux ? Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Le néant se refermait autour de lui et, persuadé que les Amazones l'avaient tué, Aiolia du Lion poussa un soupir de bienêtre, le corps et l'esprit engourdi. Tout était enfin fini. Certes, il avait abandonné ses compagnons d'armes, mais il était incapable d'en supporter davantage. Alors il accepta sa honte et accueillit la mort à bras ouverts …

C'est alors que la présence dans le noir se fit plus forte. Mais Aiolia n'avait pas peur, car elle était douce, fraîche et rassurante. Soudain, ses sens lui revinrent et il sentit courir sur sa peau une tendre caresse qui l'emplit d'une immense quiétude. Une voix, inquiète mais bienveillante, murmura délicatement à ses oreilles mais le Lion n'avait pas envie de l'écouter. Il voulait simplement savourer sa mort. Mais la voix se faisait doucement insistante, et au bout de plusieurs minutes de murmures incessants, il daigna prêter l'oreille :

- Ouvres les yeux Chevaliers … je t'en prie …

Mais Aiolia n'avait pas envie.

- Aide-moi …

La voix paressait si désespérée, si seule, que le Lion sentit sa conviction vaciller. Il devait venir en aide à quiconque le lui demandait, c'était son devoir !

- Pitié Chevalier ! Aide-moi ! Ouvres les yeux !

Ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement, et Aiolia fut surprit de les sentir si légère. Devant lui se dessina alors un paysage qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître : un doux soleil dans un ciel bleu, des arbres épais au feuillage généreux, une herbe tendre et grasse. Et un lac miroitant d'une pure limpidité, aux reflets d'azur et parfaitement calme. Le cœur du Lion manqua un battement lorsque la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Encore ici ? Pourquoi ? Le lac Salmacis n'était qu'un conte, un mythe, une légende, il n'existait pas réellement, alors pourquoi sa mort l'avait-elle conduit ici ?

Soudain, la surface paisible se retrouva striée de vagues et une forme en émergea brusquement. C'était un corps blanc, fin et délicat, dont la peau recouverte d'eau brillait comme un joyau. De là où il se trouvait, Aiolia ne put qu'identifier vaguement un enfant au corps frêle et tremblant qui peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Le Chevalier tenta de bouger pour lui venir en aide, mais il était totalement paralysé.

L'enfant lutta contre les eaux calmes. Il avait l'air totalement désorienté. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à poser les bras sur la rive, il s'y accrocha fermement et se hissa sur la terre ferme, essoufflé et paniqué. Il resta quelques instants immobiles, sortant lentement ses jambes de l'eau, puis se redressa sur ses bras. Tout son corps tremblait en vague de convulsions successives mais il parvint à se redresser autant que possible. Accroupi sur l'herbe, le souffle court et affolé, le corps éclairé par le soleil, il prit le temps de s'examiner en sanglotant.

Les yeux d'Aiolia s'écarquillèrent. Ce corps, qu'il avait d'abord pris pour celui d'un enfant adolescent, était pourvu de courbes prononcées et gracieuse, mais pas autant généreuse que celles d'une femme. La fermeté de ses bras et de son torse finement musclé avait l'air davantage masculin que féminin, mais pour le reste, le Lion avait des doutes. Etait-ce … ?

Avec horreur, Aiolia vit la créature en face de lui se prendre le visage dans les mains pour pleurer. Puis il le leva vers le ciel et hurla toute sa colère et sa frustration. Ebranlé par cette tristesse et cette rage, le Lion regretta aussitôt d'avoir rouvert les yeux, et les referma vivement en retenant sa respiration. Le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister venait de le toucher en profondeur sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi, et sitôt ses paupières se furent-elles refermées qu'une nuit glacial et silencieuse l'entoura pour lui engourdir les sens, et il se laissa glisser dans la mort.

* * *

><p>Salut c'est moi ! (dit-elle après deux semaines de silence radio -_-") désolé, mais comme je suis au chomage, ma mère pense de nouveau controler ma vie et m'interdit l'accès à mon ordinateur tant que mes lettres de motivation et CV ne portent par leur fruit (j'ai eu plusieurs entretiens dans la semaine, donc ça lui a cloué le bec XD) normalement, pour la semaine prochaine c'est bon, je devrais publier de nouveau samedi mais je ne vous garantis rien, c'est plus prudent XD<p>

Bref ! Après cinq chapitres un peu rébarbatif des aventures de nos Chevaliers chez les Amazones, pour le prochain, on change définitivement de décor ! Aiolia est-il vraiment mort ? (vous vous doutez bien de la réponse, je pense XD) Pourquoi rêve-t-il d'Hermaphrodite, si c'est bien lui ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Mû? Et pleins d'autres questions je pense ... (l'enfant de Cassia est-il une fille, ou un garçon ?^^)

Dans le prochain chapitre, retour au Sanctuaire ! Une incroyable nouvelle va être révélé aux Chevaliers. Arriveront-ils à reprendre le cour de leur vie après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et quelle est cette dette dont la reine des Amazones parle sans arrêt ? J'arrête là XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, ça fait plus d'une semaine que je l'écris par interval irrégulier, donc logiquement devrait pas y avoir trop de faut, sauf pour la dernière partie, mais j'suis pas parfaite hein =)

Bisous ! Et bonne semaine =)


	7. 6 ou la vie

**6**

**… ou la vie.**

Il se souvenait de la mort comme d'un néant sans bruit, sans odeur et sans aucun contact. Le néant était un endroit ni froid ni brûlant, mais à la fois inodore et plein de mille et une senteur. La solitude y avait partie prenante et pourtant, des milliards de présences jouxtaient la sienne comme des attouchements vaporeux et timides. Aiolia sut, au bout d'un certain moment, que l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait n'était certainement pas la mort, ni même le néant.

Plus son esprit se faisait clair et plus ses sens lui revenaient. La brûlure du soleil et le vent sec sur sa peau, l'odeur épicée et chaude de la terre brune, et la douleur, cette douleur lancinante qui était devenue, sans qu'il le veuille, la seule façon que son corps avait désormais de s'exprimer. Là où le fouet avait claqué, déchiré et saigné, une souffrance pulsait avec force au rythme des battements de son cœur. Non, il n'était pas mort, mais chacune de ses laborieuses respirations l'en rapprochait un peu plus.

Après plusieurs instants, il fut assez lucide pour comprendre. Les coups avaient été si durs à encaisser que, pour le protéger, son esprit l'avait déconnecté de la réalité. Il s'était évanouit. Et, pour faire durer le plaisir un peu plus longtemps, les Amazones l'avaient laissé se vider ainsi de son sang, enchainé au poteau d'exécution en métal brûlant. Lorsqu'il reprit douloureusement conscience, il comprit, à l'odeur de sang et d'infection que dégageait son corps meurtri, qu'il était attaché ici depuis un certain temps, et qu'il ne devait sa survie qu'à un entêtement inhumain. Ou peut-être, à une intervention divine.

Il avait certes reprit conscience, mais il n'avait plus assez de force pour ouvrir les yeux. Sa respiration rauque, traitresse, l'attachait à une vie qu'il ne voulait plus, et même s'il désirait mourir, son corps n'était pas décidé à abandonner. Tout était bourdonnant autour de lui, tout était sourd et suffocant. Chaque fois que l'un de ses compagnons l'appelait pour l'aider à tenir le coup, ou tout simplement pour qu'il reste éveillé, la voix ne lui parvenait qu'assourdie et inaudible, comme si elle devait traverser un mur de ouate épais avant de l'atteindre. Et plus les secondes passaient, plus il se sentait glisser vers l'inconscience, sans toutefois y parvenir. Comme s'il devenait, non pas un cadavre, mais un légume vivant, la bave aux lèvres.

C'est pour cela que, lorsque la voix grave raisonna à ses oreilles, juste derrière lui au-dessus de son épaule, il sursauta. Elle était stridente et inquiète, rapide et pleine de colère. Elle disait :

- C'est pas vrai ! Il est vivant ?

C'était une voix d'homme. Aiolia grogna. Son visage, dont le menton touchait le torse, se crispa mais la douleur qui lui vrilla la tête le força à figer son expression. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fondu sous les rayons du soleil. Sa nuque, exposée sous l'astre doré, était suintante et rouge de sueur et de sang.

C'est alors qu'une main, tendre et légère comme une caresse réconfortante, se posa délicatement sur son cou, juste sous le visage, à la recherche d'un poult. Le toucher était si doux, si bienvenu, qu'Aiolia eut envie d'ouvrir les yeux et de dire merci, mais il ne put que grogner sans bouger. Une autre voix, masculine elle aussi mais plus claire, répondit avec empressement :

- Oui ! Il faut le détacher !

Dans sa léthargie, Aiolia fut pris d'un espoir un peu fou. Venait-on le libérer ? Qui étaient ces hommes ? Ces voix, il ne se souvenait pas les avoir entendu un jour, et derrière ce grec parfaitement maitrisé, il entendit un accent prononcé qu'il ne parvint cependant pas à identifier.

Dans son dos, les mains du premier homme touchèrent ses poignets et il sursauta. La peau était désagréablement froide, presque glacée. Ou bien était-ce lui qui avait littéralement brûlé sous le soleil ? L'homme lutta un moment contre ses entraves en fer pour le délier. La douleur se fit plus forte et Aiolia réprima un cri qui mourut dans sa gorge en un grognement pathétique.

- Doucement ! s'écria la seconde voix.

- Ça va je fais ce que je peux !

Plus ils parlaient autour de lui, et plus Aiolia se sentait revenir à la réalité. Il n'était pas mort ? Et on le détachait ? Mais qui était ces deux hommes ? Il tenta d'ouvrir les paupières pour les identifier mais la douleur était trop insupportable.

- Aiolia ? appela doucement la seconde voix. Tu m'entends ?

Le Lion se sentait trop faible pour répondre, et il n'avait pas envie d'y croire. Quelqu'un luttait pour le sauver, quelqu'un tentait de le ramener à la vie.

- Dépêche-toi ! reprit la voix. Il ne me répond même pas !

- Faudrait savoir, rétorqua l'homme dans son dos avec colère, soit je fais doucement, soit je vais vite ! C'est pas facile ces trucs sont … ça y est ! Tu le tiens ?

C'est alors qu'Aiolia sentit un corps souple se plaquer sur son torse brûlant et l'attraper fermement sous les aisselles.

- Oui c'est bon, répondit une voix inquiète dans le creux de son oreille.

Les liens de fers résistèrent encore un peu, puis se brisèrent et Aiolia s'écroula sur celui qui le soutenait. Dans son inconscience, il fut surpris de constater que ce corps, si frêle, tendre et doux contre le sien, possédât une telle force. Il s'écroula totalement sur la personne qui l'aidait à descendre de l'estrade et prit une grande inspiration. Il voulait simplement se gonfler à bloc pour supporter la brusque douleur de la délivrance, mais en réalité, ses narines se remplir d'une douce odeur exotique.

Durant ce temps indéfinissable passé ici, Aiolia avait été habitué à la fragrance puissante, sèche et épicée du sol de sa cage et celle, brûlante et terreuse, des cailloux blanc de l'arène. Mais ce parfum dégagé par celui qui le soutenait était si différent, si léger et délicat, qu'il l'emplit d'un calme et d'un bienêtre étrange aux doux effluves d'amande douce. Dans un grognement de satisfaction, il laissa ses dernières forces l'abandonner et s'affaissa plus encore. Cette fois, son corps trop lourd entraina l'autre avec lui et ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux dans l'arène caillouteuse.

- Ça va aller ? demanda le premier homme en descendant à son tour de l'estrade de bois.

- Oui, répondit le second en se relevant, tenant toujours fermement Aiolia dans ses bras. C'est qu'il pèse quand même son petit poids !

Le Lion sentit qu'on le tournait lentement sur le dos, le visage face au soleil. Faiblement, il tenta de résister. Il ne voulait pas voir la lumière du jour, et pire encore, il ne voulait pas quitter ces bras forts et doux, ni même s'éloigner de ce parfum rassurant. Il fronça les sourcils, grogna de mécontentement, puis resta immobile. Il était incapable de faire plus. En réalité, il se sentait bien. Serein. Son esprit faiblissait mais son corps ne souffrait plus. Vaguement, il sentit qu'on le manipulait en douceur.

- Aiolia ?

Cette voix était la même, mais étouffée. Le Lion se sentait sombrer lentement dans l'inconscience.

- Tu m'entends ?

Evidemment qu'il l'entendait, mais il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il n'avait même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Alors il resta immobile.

- Faut vite l'emmener !

- Comme tous les autres, répliqua vivement le premier homme.

Mais Aiolia n'entendait plus que des murmures lointains. Soudain, une main tendre se mit à caresser son visage et il se surprit à pousser un soupir de satisfaction.

- C'est fini, chuchota la voix du second qui l'avait porté dans ses bras, c'est fini …

Dans un dernier effort, Aiolia tenta de sourire à cette déclaration. Réellement fini ? Alors il allait pouvoir enfin mourir ? La dernière chose qu'il emmena avec lui en sombrant de nouveau dans ce noir étrange, se fut la douceur de cette caresse, et la gentillesse de cette voix parfumée.

...

Cette fois, aucune voix, aucune présence ni aucun rêve étrange ne vint le perturber. Aiolia ignora combien de temps exactement il resta sans conscience, mais durant des heures interminables, il ne ressentit absolument rien. Ces deux hommes qui l'avaient délivré de ses entraves en fer l'avaient-ils réellement sorti de l'enfer des Amazones ? Et pour l'emmener où ? Et qui étaient-ils ? Il se sentait totalement perdu, mais plus inquiet que d'ordinaire. Après ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, il pensait pouvoir tout supporter, même l'inconnu le plus effrayant.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il rouvrit lentement les paupières, le corps totalement insensible, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de frayeur. Il était incapable de respirer. Quelque chose entravait sa respiration au niveau de sa bouche et de sa gorge. Il remua, d'abord faiblement, puis avec de plus en plus de vigueur. Au début, ses deux bras refusèrent catégoriquement de bouger, avant que le droit obéisse enfin.

Dans un grognement de rage, Aiolia lutta contre la chose qui l'étouffait doucement et s'évertua à l'arracher de son visage. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un masque à oxygène qui le préservait d'un empoisonnement. Dans un dernier effort, il parvint à le détacher. Ses yeux se révulsèrent alors. Ses poumons s'emplirent de nouveau d'air, mais ils s'enflammèrent en même temps et sa trachée se contracta totalement. Dans sa peur, il ne parvint même pas à réaliser qu'il ne voyait absolument plus rien. Tout était étonnamment blanc, d'une blancheur qui n'avait rien de naturelle. Ça n'était pas la lumière du soleil, c'était une luminosité totalement artificielle qui l'éblouissait entièrement. Mais il s'en fichait. Il était en train de mourir, et c'était très douloureux.

Une ombre se dessina alors brusquement devant lui, une poigne puissante le saisit pour l'immobiliser et replacer la chose étouffante sur son visage. Aiolia se débattit, gémit et se tendit comme un arc pour y échapper. Une voix pressante et inquiète parvint à ses oreilles mais il ne comprit pas le sens des mots. Une chose étonnante se produit alors : sa trachée s'ouvrit, ses poumons se chargèrent de nouveau d'air et la brûlure de son corps disparu. Aiolia savoura ce bienfait et se calma peu à peu. Il finit par arrêter totalement de bouger, et cligna des paupières pour tenter d'y voir plus clair. Mais ses yeux, trop éblouis, ne pouvait distinguer qu'une ombre. La voix lui parvint alors de nouveau :

- Du calme, tout va bien …

Un bienêtre étrange l'envahit des pieds à la tête, et le Chevalier du Lion ferma les yeux, pour se laisser doucement glisser, une seconde fois, dans le sommeil réparateur. Et encore une fois, ce fut un repos calme et personnel, noir et sans bruit, très lourd.

...

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux une nouvelle fois, il paniqua de nouveau et porta sa main au masque qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage, puis se ravisa. Il avait l'impression que quelques secondes seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis son premier réveil catastrophique, mais en jugeant de la luminosité de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, plusieurs heures avaient apparemment défilées.

La lumière qui lui parvenait, reflétée depuis une fenêtre inaccessible sur sa droite, était celle du soleil mais elle était pâle et tranquille. En tout cas, elle n'avait plus rien d'artificielle. Lentement, Aiolia toucha le masque à oxygène fixé sur son visage, jugea qu'il était bien placé et cligna des yeux. Sa vision s'était éclaircie au point qu'il puisse maintenant distinguer les lignes sur le plafond, ainsi que les grilles en métal des néons éteints. De nouveau, il battit des paupières.

De sa main droite, il tâta doucement son torse. Une bande de tissu épaisse l'empêchait efficacement d'entrer en contact avec sa peau, et de réveiller les douleurs, mais il se sentait cassé et vidé de son énergie. D'après ce qu'il voyait de la salle, blanche et silencieuse, incroyablement propre au demeurant, il devait très certainement se trouver dans un hôpital, ou dans une grande infirmerie qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Alors les deux hommes qui l'avaient détaché n'avaient pas menti, ils l'avaient bel et bien sorti du calvaire de l'arène des Amazones !

Il hésita longtemps avant de finalement se décider à tourner la tête de chaque côté. Il avait peur d'avoir mal, mais par ce mouvement, il réalisa que son corps tout entier était plongé dans une léthargie insensible et lourde. De toute évidence, on l'avait bourré d'antidouleurs ou de morphine. Et il en remerciait le ciel !

Il plissa les yeux lorsqu'il vit qu'un corps était étendu non loin de lui, sur sa gauche, sur un lit aux draps vert pâle parfaitement bordés. Portant également un masque à oxygène, Shura du Capricorne avait les yeux fermés et respirait paisiblement. A première vue, il ne semblait pas porter de trop graves séquelles. Très lentement, le dos raide mais ne ressentant aucune douleur, Aiolia se tourna ensuite vers la droite. Dohko de la Balance était également dans la même situation, immobile et l'air serein. Etaient-ils tous ici ? Quelqu'un les soignait, quelqu'un prenait soin d'eux, mais qui ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, il y eut un mouvement léger au pied de son lit et Aiolia releva légèrement la tête pour tenter de voir.

- Ne bouge pas, lui dit une voix claire et enjouée, ton corps est complètement engourdi par les calmants et la pénicilline, tu risques de te faire mal sans t'en apercevoir.

Le Lion voulut répondre mais ne put qu'émettre un grognement rauque. Un rire lui répondit, les rayons du soleil éclairèrent une silhouette, puis un corps et un visage qu'il reconnut. Mais ce fut le trou noir : il était incapable de se souvenir du nom de celui qui s'était approché de son lit, un carnet à la main, et fixait le moniteur pour relever ses constantes.

- Tu es le seul à t'être réveillé, reprit-il en écrivant vigoureusement sur la feuille de relevés à l'aider d'un criterium, les autres n'ont émis aucun son depuis qu'on vous a rapatrié. D'ailleurs, y'a trois jours, j'ai bien cru que tu allais me crever un œil.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines, et il tourna ses yeux vert émeraude directement dans ceux d'Aiolia, qui ne cilla pas. Il le connaissait, il en était certain, mais comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Le Lion voulut retirer son masque pour le lui demander, car ne pas se souvenir de l'identité de l'un de ses camarades Chevalier avait de quoi l'énerver, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha fermement en lui attrapant le poignet d'un geste vif et précis.

- Arrête de vouloir arracher ton masque tout le temps ! lança-t-il avec autorité. Déjà la dernière fois, tu as failli passer l'arme à gauche à cause de ça. Alors reste tranquille.

Aiolia n'insista pas car la poigne ferme de son aide-soignant ramena son bras le long de son corps, d'un geste qui n'admettait aucune résistance. Trop épuisé – ou trop drogué, comment savoir ? – pour ressentir la moindre colère, il en vint cependant à vivement regretter l'absence de son cosmos. Avec lui, il aurait facilement pu identifier celui qui se trouvait en ce moment devant lui, et s'appliquait à lui sauver la vie.

- Vous avez encore besoin de ce masque pendant un moment, reprit-il en souriant gentiment, ça vous réhabitue doucement à respirer l'air d'ici.

Le Lion fronça les sourcils pour tenter d'exprimer muettement la question qu'il se posait. A ses côtés, le jeune homme ferma son carnet, rangea son critérium dans la poche de sa veste blanche et continua :

- L'atmosphère chez les Amazones était saturée d'une molécule qui jouait sur l'adrénaline en la diminuant fortement. Autrement dit, elle vous rendait tous incapable d'acquérir la force adéquate en combat. Mais bizarrement, elle ne semble agir que sur les hommes … le problème c'est que votre organisme s'y est habitué, et vous ne pouvez plus respirer notre oxygène pour l'instant.

D'un doigt espiègle, il tapota sur le masque d'Aiolia qui eut un bref sursaut.

- Avec ça, vous pourrez de nouveau bien respirer normalement, poursuivit-il avant de ramener la couverture sous le menton du Lion, en attendant on soigne ta septicémie. Dors, c'est encore ce que tu as de mieux à faire pour reprendre des forces.

Tout en lui servant un dernier sourire, il fit volte-face et partit s'occuper d'un autre pensionnaire. Aiolia ignorait toujours s'ils étaient tous ici vivant, mais il l'espérait. Soudain épuisé, il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Alors on le soignait en ce moment pour un empoisonnement et une septicémie ? Il avait dû rester attaché à ce poteau de fer plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru d'abord, si ses blessures avaient eu le temps de saigner abondamment et de suppurer au point de provoquer un empoisonnement du sang. Autrement dit, on l'avait sauvé in-extremis.

Maintenant qu'il avait rencontré l'un de ses camarades Chevaliers, il pouvait facilement en déduire que ceux qui lui avaient sauvé la vie l'avaient ramené au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Sa maison. Sa Déesse les avait sauvés et arrachés aux mains des Amazones. Mais comment ? Et ce garçon, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Il s'agissait pourtant d'un Chevalier de Bronze, ces fichus femmes ne l'avaient pas rendu stupide au point qu'il oublie un prénom tout de même ! Trop fatigué pour réfléchir davantage, et même pour s'énerver, Aiolia se rendormit, bercé par les calmants puissants qui s'égouttaient doucement dans une poche en plastique, relié à son bras par une perfusion. De nouveau, il glissa lentement dans le noir.

Seulement cette fois, il rêva. Ce ne furent non des paroles suppliées qui l'attira, mais des pleurs pleins de douleur, de tristesse et de rage. Il se savait immobile et endormi dans son lit, dans l'immense infirmerie du Sanctuaire, mais il sentit son esprit le quitter et s'évaporer vers cet ailleurs lumineux et coloré.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit timidement les yeux, les sanglots raisonnant toujours à ses oreilles, il vit l'éclat du soleil doré et accueillant, les arbres au tendre feuillage et l'herbe épaisse et molle d'un vert éclatant. Et ce lac, d'un bleu limpide et cristallin, de nouveau calme et pur. Un corps était accroupi sur la rive, recroquevillé de manière défensive. Se balançant d'avant en arrière tout en tenant ses genoux entre ses mains, le front posés sur eux, la créature pleurait. Son corps blanc aux courbes à la fois fines et musclées était encore mouillé, ainsi que ses longs cheveux d'un blond lumineux qui se mélangeaient admirablement aux brins d'herbe verte. De là où le Lion se trouvait, il pouvait voir les tremblements qui l'agitait.

Cette fois, Aiolia ne tenta pas un geste, pas un seul pas. Il n'était pas très doué pour ce qui était de réconforter les autres. Il se contenta de regarder l'enfant pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Ce triste tableau, qui se déroulait dans un paysage si beau, lui pinça le cœur. C'est au moment où il se décida à faire un pas que la voix tremblotante lui parvint et il tendit l'oreille :

- Pourquoi, maman ? Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fais de mal … pourquoi ?

Les sanglots redoublèrent et Aiolia se figea, totalement paralysé. Comme toutes les autres fois où il s'était rendu ici, il était incapable de bouger. Sans se rendre compte de sa présence, la créature pâle et dorée continua de pleurer sans discontinuer. Le temps sembla s'écouler sans que rien ne change, mais soudain, une présence écrasante se fit derrière le Lion qui sentit un frisson d'angoisse le parcourir des pieds à la tête. Sans se rendre compte de sa soudaine mobilité, il se retourna.

Une immense femme aux longs cheveux d'un noir de jais, à la peau foncée et toute vêtue de cuir, fixait intensément l'enfant en larme sans aucune expression. Musclée et armée, elle avait l'air dangereuse et le Chevalier, même s'il avait conscience d'être dans un rêve, ne fit pas un seul geste de peur qu'elle ne le voit. Si la créature toujours accroupit au bord du lac ne l'avait pas remarqué, avec un peu de chance, cette femme non plus ne le verrait pas. C'est alors qu'elle prit la parole :

- Quelle tristesse … ne trouves-tu pas ?

C'est alors que ses yeux, aussi noirs et profonds que la nuit, se tournèrent vers lui et Aiolia sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Un sourire étira ses lèvres sombres, et elle reprit :

- Pauvre enfant abandonné par sa divine famille ! Mais comment va-t-on faire pour expliquer ça à sa mère ?

Malgré ces paroles, cette femme n'avait pas du tout l'air navrée. Elle souriait avec délice, savourant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses grands yeux noirs. Qui était-elle ?

- Alors ? reprit-elle de sa voix suave. Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici toi ? Qui es-tu ?

Même s'il avait pu répondre, Aiolia ne voulait surtout pas adresser la parole à cette femme. Elle n'avait pas été agressive, loin de là, mais elle ne lui inspirait absolument pas confiance et le mettait affreusement mal à l'aise. Une puissance phénoménale s'échappait d'elle et il se sentait tout aussi insignifiant qu'un cafard faisant face à un lion … sauf que cette fois, il n'était pas le lion.

Soudain, la femme devant lui leva une arme jusque sous son nez et Aiolia se sentit défaillir. Cette lance, il la reconnaitrait entre mille. Elle n'était pas rouillée ni même émaciée, au contraire, elle reluisait d'un éclat d'or terrifiant et surnaturelle. Mais c'était elle, c'était la lance avec laquelle la reine des Amazones les avait si souvent soumis. Il voulut reculer mais, de nouveau, il se retrouvait totalement paralysé.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda la femme dans un sourire cruel. Par quel pouvoir peux-tu pénétrer ici ?

Aiolia ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. En réalité, il ignorait par quel miracle il était arrivé ici, et il était certainement préférable pour lui de ne pas mentir. Alors il garda le silence. Seulement, cela ne sembla pas plaire beaucoup à la femme qui, sans abaisser son arme, fronça les sourcils. Son sourire quitta ses lèvres et son visage se figea dans une dure expression.

- Réponds ! Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Parle !

Nouveau silence. Derrière Aiolia, l'enfant continuait de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps étranger. Le Lion avait comme l'impression que le contrôle de la situation – s'il l'avait eu un jour – commençait à lui échapper. Les yeux noirs de la femme se firent encore plus durs et la lance brilla d'un éclat doré.

- Comme tu voudras !

La lumière se fit aveuglante et Aiolia ferma les yeux, pris de panique. Le cri qu'il poussa se répercuta sur les murs blancs de l'infirmerie et raisonna dans les couloirs.

Papillonnant des yeux, assis dans son lit propre et confortable, il vit apparaitre devant lui l'immense salle et ses dix lits règlementaires occupés. Trois brancards avaient été installés à la va-vite au milieu de la pièce. Tous les treize étaient donc occupés, dont un par lui-même. Tous ses compagnons avaient donc été sauvés ?

Quelqu'un surgit brusquement d'une pièce adjacente et fixa sur lui ses yeux d'un vert incroyablement brillant. Le jeune homme de la dernière fois se rua vers lui, l'air terriblement inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à ses côtés.

Prit d'un brusque vertige, la vision brutalement trouble, Aiolia se prit la tête dans les mains en gémissant. Une vive douleur se réveilla dans tout son corps et ses membres se mirent à trembler. Avec fermeté, le jeune homme l'obligea à se rallonger et tritura un moment le doseur de l'une des poches en plastique – très certainement la morphine. Puis il posa sa main sur le front du Chevalier au supplice et dit :

- Calme-toi, ça va aller. Tu as mal quelque part ?

Tout son corps n'était que souffrance, et l'absurdité de la question fit remonter en Aiolia une colère longtemps endormie par les médicaments. Dans un grognement, il éloigna violemment la main de son camarade de lui, et réalisa alors seulement qu'il n'avait plus le masque à oxygène collé sur le visage. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

Loin de s'offusquer de la mauvaise humeur de son patient, le jeune homme vérifia de nouveau les nombreux chiffres et courbes du moniteur, puis poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Petit à petit, le Lion sentait la douleur disparaître.

- Avec toi c'est tout l'un ou tout l'autre, déclara le jeune médecin avec énergie, tu t'es réveillé deux fois avant les autres, et maintenant qu'ils ont presque tous ouvert les yeux, j'ai cru un moment que tu nous refaisais un coma.

- Content de l'apprendre, grogna Aiolia en se frottant les paupières.

Le sourire de l'autre s'effaça un peu et il se détourna en déclarant :

- Allez reposes-toi, je repasse te voir quand j'ai terminé avec les autres.

Un simple grognement lui répondit, et le jeune homme s'éloigna. Aiolia tenta alors de faire le point sur sa situation. Il était vivant. Les Chevaliers de Bronze, puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à avoir survécus à la dernière Guerre Sainte, les avaient libérés des Amazones pour les ramener au Sanctuaire et les soigner. Mais, sauf s'il était trop faible pour en faire usage, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger, il n'avait toujours pas récupéré son cosmos. Les femmes guerrières leur avait bel et bien définitivement retiré ! Il sentit sa tête bouillonner de colère mais son corps, assommé par la morphine et les autres médicaments, ne suivit pas et resta totalement détendu et inerte. De quoi le rendre encore plus fou de rage.

Mais comment les Bronze avaient-ils fait pour savoir où il se trouvait ? Une bataille avait-elle opposé les Chevaliers d'Athéna aux Amazones ? Si tel était le cas, même dans sa souffrance et son inconscience, il aurait tout de même dû entendre les bruits du combat non ?

- Te pose pas de question, lui murmura une voix sur sa droite, et Aiolia reconnut celle de Dohko. Ici, la bouffe est bonne.

- Et on est où ? demanda le Lion dans un grognement rauque et douloureux.

- Bah … chez nous gros malin. Au Sanctuaire.

Aiolia sourit imperceptiblement. Il était rentré, et il était vivant …

* * *

><p>Aha ! Salut ! Je vous avais bien promis un retour de publication normal ! Alors voici un chapitre calme et tout doux, un peu effrayant aussi ceci dit (un Chevalier d'Or dans un état aussi lamentable 0o Je joue avec le feu là!) Qui sont ces deux hommes qui ont détaché Aiolia ? Qui est celui qu'il n'arrive pas à reconnaître ? Vont-ils tous bien ? Auront-ils des réponses à leur question ?<p>

Dans le prochain chapitre, je ne vous fournirais malheureusement pas beaucoup de réponse, mais vous découvrirez un Aiolia gravement malade, un Milo ... fidèle à lui-même, et un Mû entreprenant ? Bref, les prochains chapitres risquent d'être long et pas très très intéressant, mais nécessaires =)

Bisous ! Et merci encore pour vos reviews ^^

A samedi prochain !


	8. 7 Convalescence

**7**

**Convalescence**

Une douleur abominable le tira de son sommeil réparateur. Les premiers jours de son repos avaient été simples, doux et sans souffrance, mais depuis quelques heures, il avait l'impression que son corps tout entier s'était mué en un torrent de lave en ébullition plein de rancœur et de malveillance. Alors, lorsqu'un élancement plus aigu et plus sauvage que tous les autres coupa son ventre en deux, Aiolia poussa un grognement guttural et se redressa autant qu'il put.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, sa vision embuée et trouble distingua ce visage connu dont il ne parvenait toujours pas à se rappeler le nom. Sa tête et ses yeux le brûlaient désagréablement et il vit, malgré sa vue trouble, que la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à redresser en réalité était son bras droit le gauche restant toujours obstinément inerte. Dans sa main, il sentait le poignet fin et frais de son jeune médecin qui tenait une pincette surmontée d'un coton imbibé d'une solution légèrement orange. Le Lion prit une grande goulée d'air douloureuse pour bloquer le cri de souffrance qui sourdait en lui.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! s'écria le jeune homme avec indignation. Lâche-moi, que je continue à te soigner !

- J'ai mal, gémit Aiolia d'un air pathétique sans desserrer sa prise.

Dans sa douleur assommante, il n'eut même pas le temps d'avoir honte de sa faiblesse. Deux grands yeux verts doux et rassurants se posèrent sur lui.

- Je me doute que ça doit être douloureux, mais j'essaie de désinfecter tes plaies du mieux que je peux. Ta septicémie persiste et j'ai peur que tu me refasses un choc septique si je ne soigne pas ça correctement. Rassure-toi, je vais te refaire une injection de pénicilline si tu veux.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent le temps de trois respirations laborieuses, puis Aiolia capitula et laissa son bras droit retomber le long de son flanc brûlant. Il était sur le point de tourner de l'œil mais, courageusement, il cligna trois fois des paupières en prenant une grande inspiration, pendant que le jeune homme à ses côtés se massait le poignet.

- T'as quand même une sacrée poigne pour un malade, déclara-t-il en déposant sa pincette sur une petite plaque en fer.

- J'ai chaud, se contenta de répliquer Aiolia d'une voix rauque.

Alors que le jeune médecin se détournait légèrement pour fourrager dans un tiroir tout près de son lit, Aiolia releva son bras droit tremblant et s'évertua à repousser les draps qui recouvraient son corps. Mais il n'y avait pas de draps. Il n'y avait que sa peau en sueur et ses plaies ouvertes et suppurantes. Ses doigts touchèrent directement sa chair à vif et il poussa un cri que sa gorge retint en se contractant sous la douleur. Aussitôt, le jeune homme se redressa et, d'un geste incroyablement vif, attrapa son bras pour l'éloigner.

- Hep là ! lança-t-il en le forçant à reposer tranquillement sa main sur le matelas. Reste tranquille, je ne voudrais pas être obligé de t'attacher.

La tête prise dans un étau brûlant de souffrance, Aiolia n'entendit pas le moindre mot et s'évertua à débloquer sa gorge pour reprendre une goulée d'air. Enfin, il y parvint et respira plusieurs fois de suite bruyamment. Les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond, il cligna des paupières et tourna la tête en sentant cinq doigts frais attraper son bras gauche. Il vit le jeune homme enfoncer une seringue dans une perfusion située juste au creux de son coude, puis se redresser avant d'augmenter encore la dose de morphine de la poche en plastique. Puis il le fixa de ses yeux verts.

- Si seulement tu pouvais manger autre chose que des vitamines par intraveineuses tu pourrais reprendre plus de force mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas possible, dit-il gravement, alors évite de toucher tes blessures et de m'agresser chaque fois que tu rouvres les yeux.

Aiolia ne put que grogner pour lui signifier qu'il avait bien entendu, puis ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de sombrer encore une fois dans ce sommeil lourd et noir que lui apportait généralement la morphine. Sauf que cette fois, le jeune médecin s'évertuant à soigner ses plaies, il fut incapable de s'endormir à cause de la douleur. Il sera le poing droit, grogna de douleur tout en retenant ses cris, siffla même entre ses dents lorsque la souffrance était trop forte, et prit son mal en patience.

Après plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent interminable, Aiolia sentit les mains fraiches bander son torse et ses bras avec habileté, puis elles cessèrent de le martyriser. Il entendit le bruit sec et crissant de la mine de criterium sur le papier, puis des pas qui s'éloignaient, et enfin se fut le silence. En quelques secondes seulement, il s'endormit, le corps brûlant et l'esprit brumeux.

Ce qu'il aimait particulièrement dans ce genre de sommeil artificiel, c'était qu'il n'en avait absolument pas conscience. Aussi, il était chaque fois à peu près certain que, lorsqu'il fermait les yeux pour échapper à la douleur, la honte ou une soudaine colère renaissante, il se réveillerait toujours en un jour nouveau, l'esprit totalement vierge de tous sentiments. Et cette fois-là ne fit pas exception.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il avait l'impression de les avoir clos seulement quelques secondes plus tôt, mais il sut qu'il s'éveillait en réalité sous un jour nouveau. La lumière était légèrement déclinante et teintée d'un rouge léger, car le soleil couchant baignait la soirée grecque d'une palette de couleurs sanguines qu'il avait toujours particulièrement appréciés. Il aimait son pays pour ça, ses magnifiques couchers de soleil. Pas seulement pour ça, certes, mais c'était quand même une qualité non négligeable.

Soudain, Aiolia fronça les sourcils. Un bruit étrange sur sa droite lui arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles et, lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit Dohko de la Balance confortablement allongé sur son lit aux draps vert clair, et qui ronflait de bienêtre, la bouche grande ouverte. Malgré lui, le Lion sourit. Etait-ce cela qui l'avait réveillé ?

- Milo, retourne te coucher tout de suite ! s'écria une voix pleine de colère.

Apparemment non. Aiolia dressa le cou autant qu'il put, et se rendit compte alors seulement qu'il ne ressentait absolument plus aucune douleur. Son corps semblait avoir de nouveaux plongé dans cette inertie insensible et lourde. Et tant mieux.

C'est alors qu'il vit son ami de toujours Milo, le solide, l'inébranlable Milo, marcher d'un pas trainant en se soutenant sur une longue barre de fer à roulette à laquelle pendait une poche en plastique exactement semblable à la sienne. Et il sourit. Hormis le fait que le Scorpion soit vêtu d'une robe blanche à pois verts particulièrement horrible, il semblait sain et sauf. Quant à sa façon de marcher, à la fois prudente et pressée, c'était on ne peut plus pittoresque. Il plaçait chacun de ses pas l'un devant l'autre avec d'extrême précaution, et Aiolia crut, à voir cette démarche singulière, que la perfusion de la poche n'était pas relié à son bras, mais directement branchée entre ses fesses. Malgré lui, il pouffa de rire. Il s'apprêtait à héler son ami lorsque le jeune médecin arriva près de celui-ci, apparemment très en colère.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te trainer comme la dernière fois ! s'écria-t-il en croisant les bras pour se donner plus d'autorité.

Mais Milo ne daigna même pas lui adresser un regard, et se contenta de répliquer :

- Nan, j'en ai marre de pisser dans un tube, je vais au chiotte !

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et s'exhorta à la patience en prenante une longue et profonde inspiration. Il rouvrit les paupières et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque le téléphone de son bureau sonna. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, revint rapidement à Milo qui continuait d'avancer contre vents et marrées, puis soupira et s'en fut en déclarant :

- Comme tu veux ! Mais si t'arrache encore ta perf' compte par sur moi pour te la remettre !

Il entra dans le bureau qui se trouvait non loin, et sa voix, étouffée par les fines cloisons de la pièce, parvint tout de même à Aiolia, qui ne put malgré tout saisir les mots. De toute façon il s'en fichait, comme de se souvenir du prénom de ce garçon dont il se fichait désormais. Dans un sourire, il appela son ami avec énergie :

- C'est toujours plus douloureux que ça en a l'air, hein ?

Puis il rigola. Vivement, Milo se tourna soudain dans sa direction en souriant. Malheureusement, la barre en métal à roulette dont il se servait comme appui ne suivit pas le mouvement et continua de rouler docilement en avant. N'ayant pas assez de force pour la retenir, Milo ne put que la suivre et Aiolia, toujours sagement allongé dans son lit, vit son ami glisser lentement tout en tentant de retenir l'objet malfaisant, sans succès. La chute fut longue et lente, exprimée ainsi par le très courageux Milo du Scorpion :

- Ah ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah je gliiiiiisse !

Pour finir, elle fut douloureuse. Dans un bruit à la fois sourd et métallique, Milo heurta le sol et s'étala de tout son long sur le linoléum blanc. Aiolia s'esclaffa alors sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et partit dans un fou rire à la fois nerveux et soulagé, alors que son pauvre ami gémissait, le nez sur le sol :

- Aaaaaaaaaaah ! J'ai mal …

Riant toujours, le Lion vit le jeune médecin surgir de son bureau et courir vers Milo en jurant. Avec force et souplesse, il l'aida à se remettre debout en pestant contre lui parce que sa perfusion s'était encore détachée.

- J'en ai vraiment plein le dos de tes bêtises ! Ça ne t'a pas suffi de te prendre la porte en pleine poire hier, il a fallu que tu recommences aujourd'hui ! s'écria-t-il avant de relever ses yeux verts sur Aiolia, qui riait toujours à gorge déployée. Et ça te fait rire toi ?

Ses abdominaux se contractant à cause de son hilarité, le Lion sentit une douleur aigu traverser son ventre pour remonter brusquement dans ses pectoraux et ses bras, et le faire souffrir cruellement. Il s'arrêta alors et siffla de douleur, le visage crispé.

- Tiens bien fait ! lança le jeune homme en soutenant Milo jusqu'à son lit.

Les sourcils froncés et les dents serrées, Aiolia lutta contre la souffrance traitresse qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. De sa main droite, il avait attrapé les draps et les serrait fermement jusqu'à ce que sa main en tremble, puis il concentra son attention sur ce jeune médecin autoritaire qui replaçait efficacement un Milo baragouinant des excuses et des plaintes dans son lit. Dans ses souvenirs, il ne se souvenait pas que ce garçon – dont il ne se rappelait toujours pas du nom ! – possédât une telle force de caractère.

Soudain lui vint une question qu'il ne s'était pas encore posé depuis qu'il était revenu au Sanctuaire : combien de temps s'était-il écoulé entre leur mort à tous et leur retour ici ? Il tenta d'en juger par lui-même en fixant, comme si cela pouvait l'aider, le visage et les expressions du jeune homme qui accomplissait très bien son devoir de médecin, mais il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pratiquement aucun souvenir de lui, car il n'y avait en réalité jamais prêté une grande attention.

Il se rappelait très bien de lui comme étant un compagnon silencieux de Seiya, efficace comme Chevalier bien qu'incroyablement sensible, mais pas exceptionnellement puissant ni sage. Un combattant accompli et utile qui n'avait jamais vraiment fait parler de lui, pour autant qu'il sache. Il décida donc de faire le tri par élimination, mettant de côté cette douleur qui ne voulait pas le quitter.

Le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Hyôga mais, pour autant qu'il sache, celui-ci était blond, et s'il s'en était souvenu avec une telle aisance c'est surtout parce qu'un jour, Milo s'était vanté d'avoir couché avec lui. Il l'élimina donc d'office, ainsi que les deux suivants : il se rappelait de Shiryu car celui-ci avait été l'élève assidu de Dohko, et de Seiya parce qu'il l'avait connu étant enfant. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il lui manquait deux noms, dont celui du jeune homme qui replaçait à gestes efficaces et précis la perfusion dans le bras du Scorpion.

- Et maintenant tu restes tranquille ou je te pète une jambe ! lança-t-il avec véhémence.

- Mais j'ai envie de faire pipi, se plaignit Milo en rejetant les couvertures avec rage.

- Attend quelques secondes que je replace le cathéter. **

- Nan !

S'en suivit une lutte mémorable entre le Chevalier du Scorpion et son médecin qui abdiqua finalement de peur de faire mal à son patient. Assit sur son lit, les jambes remontées sur le torse, Milo braquait sur son bourreau un regard perçant plein de mise en garde. Le jeune homme soupira, se frotta les paupières, puis dit à contrecœur :

- Comme tu voudras, mais enfile au moins des chaussons pour éviter de glisser.

Aiolia le suivit du regard alors que la sourde douleur de son corps disparaissait très lentement. Le jeune homme repartit dans son bureau et reprit le téléphone.

- Je craque, déclara-t-il fatigué, il me faut des renforts !

Lentement, Aiolia leva le bras droit pour caresser le bandage qui enserrait son torse. Ses plaies sensibles lui envoyèrent un message de douleur aigu qui le fit grogner. En face de lui, légèrement sur sa gauche, Milo tenta de nouveau de se mettre debout. C'est alors que la voix de Dohko, tiré de son sommeil par la chute malencontreuse de son compagnon du Scorpion, retentit dans la grande salle blanche et silencieuse :

- Tu vas arrêter de faire chier ton monde toi ? Reste allonger.

- Nan, répliqua aussitôt Milo en se mettant laborieusement debout, je suis resté enfermé dans une cage je ne sais combien de temps, je n'ai pas envie de rester allongé, et je veux voir comment va Camus.

Face à cette raison, Dohko conserva le silence. Quant à Aiolia, il se garda bien de répliquer. Cette amitié qui existait entre le Scorpion et le Verseau, à la fois étroite et réservée, ne lui avait jamais vraiment plut. Les deux hommes étaient aussi différents que le soleil et la lune, ou la glace et le feu. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, n'aimaient absolument pas les mêmes choses, se tapaient souvent sur le système et passaient plus de temps à se crêper le chignon qu'à passer de véritables bons moments ensembles. Mais ils étaient amis, et Aiolia avait dû faire avec ça. Lorsqu'ils se disputaient, Milo passait son temps à se plaindre et à affirmer haut et fort que rien n'était de sa faute, et Camus refusait obstinément d'adresser la parole à quiconque tant que Milo ne s'était pas excuser, tout en tenant Aiolia pour responsable de ces disputes ; c'était du moins ce qu'il en ressentait.

En réalité, ce qui exaspérait autant le Lion, c'est qu'il n'avait rien pu faire contre cette amitié étrange. Pire, il n'avait rien vu venir. Lorsque Camus était arrivé, il ne parlait à personne et regardait tout le monde de haut. A cette époque, il était arrivé à Milo de s'absenter plus que de coutume, mais puisqu'Aiolia entamait une relation poussée avec Marine de l'Aigle, cela ne lui avait pas déplu, bien au contraire. Seulement un jour, il avait remarqué que Camus était devenu bien plus loquace grâce au Scorpion. Depuis, il faisait partie intégrante des douze, mais ses fréquentes disputes avec Milo en exaspérait plus d'un.

Comme l'affirmait énergiquement ce dernier, il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre eux, rien de plus, même si Aiolia se doutait bien que Milo aurait aimé aller plus loin dans leur relation. Mais il avait comme un doute sur la sexualité de Camus, persuadé même que celui-ci était profondément hétéro, mais le Scorpion semblait vouloir persévérer. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il ressentait, même s'il s'offusquait souvent en répliquant qu'il ne s'intéressait absolument pas à Camus de cette façon. Aiolia en était bien moins sûr, mais il avait depuis longtemps décidé de ne plus s'occuper des petites amourettes de son camarade. Il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec Mû.

Lorsque ce nom revint dans son esprit, Aiolia ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Il n'avait pas repensé au Bélier depuis qu'il s'était réveillé la première fois dans l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire, malgré la colère qu'il avait ressenti lorsque la reine des Amazones l'avait emmené. D'ailleurs, Mû lui avait-il seulement échappé ?

Pris d'une soudaine panique à l'idée que son compagnon ait pu rester bloqué là-bas, il tenta de remuer, bien décidé à imiter Milo pour retrouver le Bélier. Mais, les yeux écarquillés, il réalisa alors que ses jambes, totalement insensibles, refusaient de bouger, tout comme son bras gauche. Sa respiration se fit alors plus rapide et plus inquiète. Il était paralysé ? Pourquoi ? Un frisson de stress intense parcourut son corps et se répercuta dans ses plaies à vif. Il siffla de douleur et s'arc-bouta légèrement, les yeux fermés.

- N'essaie pas de bouger, lui dit Dohko avec calme, toi et Aphrodite êtes les plus touchés.

Aiolia rouvrit les yeux et les riva dans ceux de la balance. Il vit alors que son visage était rouge de coup de soleil et avait pelé par endroit. Avait-il lui aussi si piètre allure ? Il leva alors le bras droit et caressa son visage avec réticence. Quelques croutes dures apparurent sous ses doigts, sur ses joues, ses lèvres, son front et son menton. Foutues Amazones !

- Lui il n'a pas fait de choc septique, reprit Dohko dans un murmure, ses plaies n'étaient pas aussi infectées que les tiennes mais il est gravement défiguré apparemment.

- Comment tu sais ça ? parvint à grogner le Lion.

- J'ai demandé.

La discussion s'arrêta là. Aiolia laissa retomber sa main et fixa le plafond. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir, pas envie de réfléchir, pas envie d'entendre le souffle rauque de Milo qui parvenait enfin à son but. Il avait juste envie de hurler de colère et de frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus capable de lever le poing ! Mais bon, vu qu'il parvenait déjà à peine à le remuer, il prit son mal en patience. Il aurait sa vengeance, il le savait. Il se vengerait. L'erreur des Amazones avait été de le laisser en vie.

Le jeune médecin se matérialisa brutalement devant lui, et lui demanda, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Je vais nettoyer tes plaies avant que le soleil ne se couche, pour que la fièvre ne remonte pas dans la nuit. Tu te sens d'attaque à le supporter ou je t'anesthésie ?

- Une anesthésie générale ? renchérit Dohko en se redressant dans son lit. Ce ne serait pas trop risqué vu son état ?

- Non, je ne crois pas.

Les yeux vert lumineux se braquèrent dans ceux d'Aiolia, qui fronça les sourcils. Cette puissance et cette assurance qu'il lisait dans ce regard d'émeraude était en train de l'énerver, lui, un Chevalier d'Or cloué au lit à cause d'une femme un peu trop teigneuse.

- Ça fait des jours qu'il m'inquiète à faire des poussées de fièvre, reprit le jeune homme dans un sourire, mais là … je ne sais pas … à voir ses yeux, on a l'impression qu'il a bouffé du lion !

Dohko pouffa de rire alors qu'Aiolia répliquait d'un air mauvais :

- Aha, très drôle.

- Alors ? redemanda le jeune médecin, les mains sur les hanches.

Aiolia ignora royalement la question, se contentant d'en poser une autre :

- Comment va Mû ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de réfléchir et de peser le pour et le contre. Puis il sourit de nouveau innocemment, et tourna la tête d'un quart vers la gauche. Il y eut un léger bruit de pas, un mouvement, et Mû du Bélier franchit la frontière visuelle d'Aiolia, toujours étendu dans son lit. Son cœur manqua un battement et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa.

Mû lui sourit timidement en s'approchant à pas mesurés et prudents. Lui aussi portait la blouse des patients, ses traits étaient tirés et il semblait avoir maigri. A première vue, il ne souffrait de rien de trop grave, mais son visage portait deux hématomes violets et on distinguait la brûlure sanglante d'un lien ayant enserré fortement son cou. Il s'arrêta près d'Aiolia, lui prit la main gauche et s'assit doucement sur le bord de son lit.

- Je vais bien, lui dit le Bélier d'une voix fragile et enrayée, mais toi, t'a morflé apparemment.

- Je ne sens pas ta main, se contenta de répliquer Aiolia dans une colère sourde.

Son compagnon n'en sembla pas plus perturbé. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme toujours derrière eux et demanda :

- Il a fait une résistance à la pénicilline ?

- Oui. Pas au début, mais après deux chocs septique, son infection a augmenté, l'antibiotique devenait inactif et j'ai dû lui injecter de l'acide clavulanique.

Aiolia fronça les sourcils, et Mû se tourna vers lui, souriant d'un air rassurant.

- C'est un inhibiteur d'enzyme, ça aide la pénicilline à agir. Mais, dans certains cas très rare, ça provoque aussi une paralysie temporaire des membres en cas d'allergie légère. Une fois que ton organisme l'aura totalement éliminé, et si on n'a pas à t'en réinjecter, tu pourras de nouveau bouger. Rassuré ? *

- Ouais, répliqua Aiolia d'un air bougon, mais j'ai pas dit que j'avais peur.

Mû s'autorisa un sourire plus sincère qui irrita davantage son compagnon. Celui-ci détourna le regard, légèrement vexé, mais sentit les lèvres de Mû toucher délicatement sa joue à la peau râpeuse et encroutée de brûlure en voie de guérison. Un murmure chaud chatouilla son oreille :

- J'ai eu peur pour toi …

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Aiolia sourit d'un air rassurant. Au même moment, brisant ce doux moment de retrouvailles, la voix de Milo retentit depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Shun ! La bouteille de Camus est vide, et il a soif.

- J'arrive, lança le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers le lit du Verseau.

Aiolia le suivit du regard, le temps que son cerveau enregistre l'information qui venait de lui être donné, puis il revint à Mû.

- Il s'appelle Shun ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure, pour ne pas que le garçon l'entende.

Mû arqua un sourcil, incrédule et inquiet, alors que Dohko se rapprochait légèrement d'eux.

- Oui, répondit alors le Bélier après quelques secondes de silence, tu ne te rappels pas de lui ?

- Mais si, répondit aussitôt Aiolia, exaspéré. J'avais oublié son nom c'est tout.

Maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait, tout lui revint naturellement. Le garçon s'était présenté à Mû juste après la bataille du Sanctuaire qui leur avait permis de se rencontrer, pour lui demander de le former à être médecin. Mû étant celui du Sanctuaire, il possédait d'importantes connaissances médicales propres aux Chevaliers – qui, n'étant pas des hommes comme les autres, n'avaient pas forcément besoin des mêmes soins – et le Bélier avait accepté. Depuis, et ce malgré les autres batailles qui avaient réclamé son attention, Shun avait été un élève assidu, à qui Mû n'hésitait plus à confier des tâches importantes, tel que : s'occuper seul des treize malades qui occupaient en ce moment son infirmerie.

Comme par hasard, lorsque Shun avait commencé à apprendre près de Mû, lui et Aiolia sortait ensemble depuis peu. Alors, chaque fois que le Lion se rendait à l'infirmerie pour rendre visite à son amant, venir le chercher pour une soirée et une nuit à deux, ou simplement par satisfaire une brusque pulsion sexuelle dans son bureau privé – ce qu'il adorait particulièrement, cela dit en passant – et bien le garçon était là.

Malgré cela, bien qu'il se souvienne de ça, Aiolia ne gardait pas de souvenir particulier de Shun. Il n'était qu'une présence discrète et timide à laquelle il n'avait jamais prêté attention. Pas étonnant alors, qu'il ne se souvienne pas de son nom.

Mais le regard inquiet et sérieux que Mû braquait sur lui commençait sérieusement à l'asticoter.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Il y a autre chose dont tu aurais du mal à te souvenir ? demanda aussitôt son amant.

Enervé, Aiolia grogna. Le Bélier se pencha alors sur lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Et le petit nom que tu me donnes quand on est tous les deux, tu t'en souviens ?

Le Lion fronça les sourcils et se renfrogna davantage, pas le moins du monde amusé.

- Je ne t'ai jamais donné de petit nom, imbécile, répliqua-t-il d'un air bougon.

Rassuré, Mû sourit et se redressa, serrant toujours la main gauche de son compagnon. Tout près, Dohko pouffa de rire et se rallongea.

- Pas de doute, il a toute sa tête t'as pas à t'en faire, déclara-t-il amusé.

Mû rit à son tour, mais Aiolia resta de marbre. Il ne trouvait pas ça particulièrement drôle. Et puis le silence s'installa. Un silence lourd et pesant, qui mit le Lion mal à l'aise. Qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre ? Raconte-moi ce que t'as subi avec la reine ? Alors, ces vacances ? Brutalement, Aiolia se rendit compte que ce qu'ils avaient vécu venait de dresser un mur entre eux, un mur fragile qu'il pouvait encore faire tomber en trouvant les bons mots, mais seulement s'il s'y prenait à temps.

Il se décarcassa autant qu'il put. Que dire ? Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça. Aiolia n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement à l'aise avec les mots, sauf quand il s'agissait de râler ou de raconter des idioties avec son ami Milo. En ce qui concernait les excuses, il préférait les actions aux paroles, comme par exemple un bouquet de fleur pour une femme – toujours efficace quand on l'offre en fixant ladite femme dans les yeux – ou un long baiser brûlant et entreprenant pour un homme – car un gay, dit-on, pense au sexe toutes les neuf secondes.

Mais là, fatigué, usé et rongé par la colère et la douleur, il avait vraiment du mal à savoir que faire. Peut-être la formule de Mû était-elle la bonne ? Aiolia prit une grande inspiration, encore hésitant entre la formule : tu m'as manqué, ou : j'ai eu peur pour toi. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler, lorsque Shun revint brutalement parmi eux, tirant derrière lui une plaqua à roulette sur laquelle trônait coton, flacon de désinfectant, bandeau propre et pincette. Ainsi qu'une seringue contenant très certainement l'anesthésiant, par précaution.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, lança-t-il énergiquement, je vais nettoyer tout ça. Tu veux participer ?

Mû ne réfléchit qu'une milliseconde et acquiesça en se redressant avec raideur, tandis qu'Aiolia s'apprêtait à protester. En réalité, il n'avait pas envie que son compagnon assiste à ça, qu'il voit son état humiliant et assiste à sa douleur. Mais il aurait encore plus honte de lui-même s'il suppliait le jeune médecin de le rendre totalement insensible par peur de souffrir. Aussi, lorsque celui-ci lui reposa la question :

- Alors, anesthésie ou pas ?

Il répondit non d'un bref signe de tête. Il était sur le point de prier Mû de partir lorsque ce dernier le devança.

- Tu devrais, déclara-t-il autoritairement, je ne sais pas si tu es en état de supporter la douleur.

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Aiolia sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune discussion.

Mû et Shun s'entreregardèrent, le premier eut un bref geste désinvolte des épaules, et le deuxième commença à dénouer le bandage qui entourait le torse du Lion. Et celui-ci, rien que pour prouver à son amant qu'il supporterait ça, ne s'offusqua pas lorsque le jeune médecin attrapa une pincette et imbiba un morceau de coton de désinfectant à la forte odeur d'alcool.

Lorsque le tissu de la bande se souleva tout en frottant sa peau sensible, Aiolia serra les dents, plus encore lorsque l'air frais de la pièce fit frissonner les plaies à vif. Mû se pencha légèrement sur lui et scruta les blessures d'un œil expert.

- Elles sont propres, déclara-t-il en relevant le regard vers Shun, c'est du bon travail.

Le garçon sourit en guise de remerciement et commença ses soins. Une incroyable brûlure mis le corps et la résistance du Lion à rude épreuve et il siffla de douleur tout en serrant les draps avec force et en pensant : orgueil de merde !

Les minutes qui suivirent furent parmi les plus terribles de son point de vu, mais il serra les dents et encaissa courageusement. Les Amazones avaient tenté de le briser, de transformer le lion en chaton, mais il était difficile de faire d'une tête brûlée un animal obéissant et fragile. Et puis Aiolia était bien décidé à prouver à tous dans cette salle que ces maudites femmes guerrières n'avaient pas réussi à le faire plier. Il n'était pas brisé, il était encore maitre de lui-même et de son corps, et il n'avait pas envie que Mû, ou bien encore Dohko, Milo et Shun, le voit comme un faible qui souffrait le martyre et n'était pas capable de prendre sur lui pour dominer sa souffrance. Il allait leur prouver qu'il était revenu de cet enfer, non pas affaibli, mais plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ! Et c'est tout en se répétant : orgueil de merde ! Qu'il prit son mal en patience et laissa Mû et Shun nettoyer ses plaies.

C'est alors que Milo s'approcha d'un pas trainant, accroché à la barre à roulette de sa perfusion comme si sa vie en dépendait, s'arrêta aux pieds du lit de son camarade du Lion et déclara dans une grimace :

- La vache ! C'est dégueulasse !

- Retourne te coucher ou je te remets le cathéter, toi ! s'écria Shun en pointant sa pincette sur le Scorpion.

Il y eut un bruit de chute, puis un gémissement de douleur et un cri de colère. Shun laissa retomber son outil sur la plaque en fer où reposaient encore les cotons, les flacons et la seringue, et se dirigea à pas vifs et raides vers un Milo aux jambes empêtrés dans le fil de sa perfusion et la barre en métal. Mais Aiolia était bien trop occupé à lutter contre un mal au cœur fulgurant provoqué par la douleur pour faire attention aux singeries de son camarade du Scorpion.

- T'es pas possible hein, lança le jeune médecin en aidant le pauvre Scorpion à se redresser, je te remets dans ton lit et tu as intérêt à y rester !

- Mais euh …

- Y'a pas de mais qui tiennent, allonges-toi et arrêtes de n'en faire qu'à ta tête ! Regarde, t'as encore arraché ta perf'. Tu m'énerves ! Tu m'énerves tu m'énerves !

- Attention les gars, on en est à trois répétitions là, il est vraiment énervé ! rigola Dohko en tentant de paraitre discret.

Malheureusement, en plus d'avoir développé un caractère on ne peut plus prononcé, Shun semblait aussi avoir l'ouïe fine. Soutenant fermement Milo avec une force incroyable pour son petit gabarit asiatique, il pointa un doigt rageur sur la Balance et lança :

- Ne commences pas toi !

- Oui chef, affirma Dohko sans se départir de son sourire.

- J'ai mal au doigt de pied, gémit Milo en claudiquant pathétiquement.

- Ça t'apprendra à faire l'andouille, renchérit Shun avec humeur.

Aiolia rouvrit les paupières en entendant Mû pouffer de rire. Il braqua ses yeux bleus limpides dans les siens pour capter son regard, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais son corps s'arc-bouta avec raideur et il se tut.

- Désolé, s'excusa Mû avec sincérité, j'ai trop appuyé. Ça va ?

Le Lion acquiesça sans dire un mot alors que son compagnon changeait de coton. Il l'imbiba d'une lotion orangée odorante et se pencha sur le torse meurtri. Aiolia sentait qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Parler. Dire n'importe quoi. Fragilisé ce mur nouveau entre eux, le faire tomber.

Mais, alors qu'il prenait la décision d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, ses yeux se posèrent sur les traces rouges et gonflés qui balafraient le cou de Mû. Encore une fois, il ne prit pas la peine d'aller jusqu'au bout et se tut, le regard baissé. Il remarqua alors que les poignets du Bélier portaient également des traces de liens. Il ignorait évidemment ce que son amant avait dû endurer entre les mains de la reine des Amazones, mais il commençait à se faire une idée.

Les yeux verts de Mû suivirent son regard, et il retira son bras de son champ de vision avec rapidité, comme s'il avait peur de se brûler. Il sourit nerveusement et Aiolia, toujours muet, se sentit affreusement bête. Il garda le silence. Les secondes s'écoulèrent. De l'autre côté, on entendait Shun pester contre un Milo geignant et repentant, alors que Dohko était pris de rires convulsifs.

- Désolé, murmura Mû sans oser croiser son regard, c'est que … c'était …

Avec horreur, Aiolia vit ses yeux verts se mouiller de larmes et la honte afflua en lui comme un torrent de culpabilité. Sans la commander, il sentit sa main droite bouger et ses doigts vinrent tendrement caresser l'avant-bras du Bélier. Celui-ci n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, puis il tourna lentement son regard vers lui et sourit doucement. Ils s'entreregardèrent un instant, puis le Lion tenta de se redresser légèrement.

- Hey, murmura-t-il en attirant son amant vers lui, ça va aller. Viens là.

Il n'était sûr de rien, bien évidemment. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que tout irait bien ? Tout dépendait de la façon dont leurs camarades les avaient tirés de là. S'ils avaient attaqué les Amazones pour les réduire au silence et les récupérer sains et saufs, alors il n'y avait plus aucun danger et les femmes guerrières ne tenteraient plus quoi que ce soit. Mais, s'ils avaient simplement conclus un accord avec elles pour les sortir de leurs cages, alors elles n'en resteraient pas là, c'était évident.

Mais à cet instant, Mû avait seulement besoin d'être rassuré et Aiolia n'avait pas réellement envie de penser à tout cela. Ils s'approchèrent encore l'un de l'autre et leurs lèvres se touchèrent dans un léger baiser. Ils étaient vivants, et en cet instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

De tendre, l'échange devint plus brûlant lorsque leurs langues se mêlèrent et Mû s'approcha davantage. Il posa sa main sur le bras gauche toujours insensible et inerte d'Aiolia, mais cela réveilla en lui une douleur insupportable et il poussa un grognement rauque étouffé par le baiser. Le Bélier se redressa alors en un éclair, et déjà, un sang frais imbibait le bandage qui enserrait le biceps.

- J'suis désolé ! s'exclama le Bélier alors qu'Aiolia contractait son bras de douleur.

Dans sa souffrance, il réalisa que son membre engourdis avait retrouvé de sa mobilité. Son compagnon contourna le lit pour s'approcher de la blessure en se répandant en excuses sincères.

- C'est pas grave, parvint à gémir Aiolia.

- Bouges pas, reprit Mû sans prendre garde à ses paroles, je vais regarder ça.

D'un geste expert, il dénoua le bandage et le retira soigneusement. Une blessure béante, qui s'ouvrait sur la chair et les muscles, se révéla alors et le Lion détourna le regard en sentant son estomac vide se contracter de dégoût.

- Nom de ! s'exclama Mû en attirant à lui le plateau en fer abandonné par Shun. C'est pas vrai … c'est horrible … comment t'as fait pour supporter ça ?

- Je ne le sentais pas, grogna Aiolia.

- Je vais m'en occuper.

Le Bélier reprit sa pincette et l'approcha de la plaie. Le blessé ferma les yeux alors qu'une douleur aigue à l'odeur entêtante d'alcool lui vrillait la tête. Des pas s'approchèrent et il entendit la voix de Shun qui disait :

- C'est sa blessure la plus grave, il manque totalement un bout de muscle. Je n'arrive pas à la refermer.

- Il va très certainement falloir greffer, répliqua Mû vivement, le coup de fouet à déchirer la peau et le biceps.

- Le coup de fouet ?

Aiolia rouvrit les yeux pour braquer sur Shun un regard brûlant et le mettre au défi de continuer. Ils se regardèrent alors que, les dents serrées, le Lion était sur le point de tourner le l'œil. Le garçon s'adoucit et s'approcha de lui.

- Tu veux plus de morphine ? demanda-t-il doucement.

D'un geste vif de droite à gauche, Aiolia refusa. Mû lui lança un regard mais se garda bien de répliquer, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Shun.

- C'est courageux mais stupide, déclara-t-il sans peur.

- J't'ai rien demandé, répliqua Aiolia avec fureur.

Il avait mal, et il était en colère. Il était incapable de se lever, cloué au lit par ses blessures alors que Mû et Milo pouvaient déjà se mettre debout. Et il n'y avait rien de plus rageant que de se sentir aussi faible. Cette fois, Shun se tut et détourna les yeux, l'expression indéchiffrable, puis tendit la main vers la pincette qu'il avait laissé sur le plateau.

- C'est pas juste ! s'écria alors Milo depuis son lit. Si moi j't'avais dit ça, je me serais pris trois baffes !

- La ferme, renchérit Shun en roulant des yeux d'un air dépité.

Le Scorpion grommela, mais ses propres étaient incompréhensibles. Aiolia sentit sa colère se muer en rage. Il avait raison. D'après ce qu'il en avait vu, Shun avait été assez dur avec Milo, mais simplement parce que celui-ci pouvait le supporter. Parce qu'il était assez fort. Dans un grognement d'effort douloureux qui assombrit brièvement sa vue, le Lion redressa la tête et adressa à Shun un regard plein de haine.

- Ta pitié tu peux te la garder ! lança-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Mû releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction, et Shun se figea. Derrière le Bélier, Dohko s'approcha légèrement d'eux en tendant l'oreille, curieux d'entendre la suite. Il y eut quelques secondes de battement durant lesquelles Shun et Aiolia ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, puis le garçon jeta violemment sa pincette sur le plateau et s'en fut à grands pas sans dire un mot. Milo se tassa sous sa couverture et le regarda partir en clignant des yeux. Silence dans la salle.

- Ça ne va pas ! s'offusqua soudainement Mû dans un murmure parfaitement audible. Il t'a sauvé la vie je te rappels !

Dans sa colère légitime, il sera davantage le bras gauche meurtri d'Aiolia qui retint de justesse un cri de souffrance en s'arquant et en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le Bélier le relâcha mais ne prit pas la peine de lui présenter des excuses. Il le fixa sans un geste ni un mot alors que le Lion luttait pour garder conscience et papillonnait des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision trouble. D'autres secondes s'écoulèrent, toujours dans le plus grand silence, puis Mû reposa sa pincette avec douceur et s'approcha de la poche de morphine.

- J'augmente légèrement, déclara-t-il avec froideur, tiens-toi tranquille c'est presque fini.

Puis il reprit ses soins. Aiolia parvint à retrouver une respiration rauque mais plus ordonnée, et entendit clairement son amant lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- T'as intérêt à t'excuser.

Un simple grognement lui répondit, mais ce n'était pas faute de volonté ni de mauvaise humeur. Aiolia avait simplement trop mal pour ouvrir la bouche, de peur de laisser échapper un cri de douleur. Mais il connaissait bien son compagnon après plusieurs années de proche intimité, et savait ce que ce ton voulait dire : qu'il allait devoir obéir sous peine de souffrance et de punition.

Un bref instant, le Lion en vint à regretter sa cage sous le soleil, là où il était encore libre d'envoyer balader les autres comme bon lui semblait. Mais ce fut vraiment très bref.

* * *

><p>Coucou c'est moi ! Alors, première précision :<p>

* Il n'est précisé nulle part qu'une légère allergie à l'acide clavulanique existe, et auquel cas provoque une très légère paralysie générale, je l'ai inventé pour le bien du chapitre, et je m'en excuse ! Mais toute cette histoire de résistance à la pénicilline, elle, elle est véridique je le jure ! J'ai fais des recherches en écrivant =)

** Je ne peux pas vous assurer à 100% que cette sonde s'appelle un cathéter, mais je trouvais le mot sympa, et je n'ai pas réussi à trouver, même en cherchant. Alors si c'est faux, je m'en excuse également ^^

Voilà ! Bon, comme la plupart l'avais deviné, ce mystérieux médecin aux yeux verts était bien Shun, j'avoue que je ne me suis pas foulé pour en faire un gros gros mystère mais bon, ça n'était pas le principal non plus XD

Comme je vous avais prévenu, ce chapitre n'est pas particulièrement excitant mais nécessaire, après ce qu'ils ont vécu, les Chevaliers d'Ors doivent reprendre des forces, passage obligé. J'en ai profité pour approfondir la relation Aiolia/Mu, et détendre un peu l'atmosphère avec Milo (j'suis assez à l'aise avec lui quand il s'agit de faire des conneries XD) En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimez le caractère adulte que Shun a développé ! Il est assez différent de celui que j'ai décris dans "_Rédemption_", mais si je devais chaque fois me servir des mêmes personnages avec les mêmes caractéristiques se serait un peu rébarbatif non ? En tout cas moi je l'aime bien, et j'ai hésité longtemps avant de faire de lui ce qu'il est (s'il vous exaspère un peu, ne vous en faites pas, en réalité il n'a pas tant changé que ça XD : Gabie ou l'art de se contredire 0o)

Bref ! Euh ... voilà. Dans le chapitre 8, que j'ai terminé d'écrire hier, vous obtiendrez quelques réponses à quelques questions, mais faudra attendre la semaine prochaine ! Là je vais écrire le chapitre 9 ^^

Bisous tout le monde, et merci à toutes pour vos reviews !


	9. 8 La vérité par le Cygne

**8**

**La vérité par le Cygne**

Il s'attendait à tout, sauf au noir le plus complet. Tiré du sommeil par les ronflements sonores de Dohko de la Balance, Aiolia soupira, énervé, mais se contenta de rester sagement dans son lit sans pouvoir rien faire. Alors qu'il aurait tellement aimé étouffer ce fichu Dohko avec son putain d'oreiller !

C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était ici qu'il s'éveillait en pleine nuit, et cela lui fit un drôle d'effet. La nuit silencieuse et éclairée par des milliards d'étoiles brillantes fit naitre en lui un bienêtre qu'il n'espérait plus. Après des jours et des jours entiers de soleil constant, revoir le noir de l'obscurité grecque lui fit du bien. Il prit une grande inspiration et sentit enfin un calme serein l'envahir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressentit ce sentiment qu'il en fut tout chamboulé. Mais c'était bon, d'être enfin détendu.

C'est alors qu'un bruit léger attira son regard et il vit une fine silhouette discrète se découper dans les faibles rayons de la lune blanche. Shun semblait veiller, avec un dévouement et un professionnalisme exemplaire, à ce que le sommeil de ses patients se passe bien. Silencieux, Aiolia le vit s'approcher du lit de Milo, vérifier quelque chose sur le moniteur puis remonter les couvertures sur le corps endormi de son ami. Celui-ci émit un grognement, poussa un soupir, mais continua de dormir. Tendrement, Shun lui caressa les cheveux et se détourna. Ce geste, doux et protecteur, contrastait nettement avec sa façon de traiter le Scorpion la journée. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus car les yeux étincelants de Shun, brillant d'un vert incroyable malgré le noir de la nuit, venaient de croiser les siens. Il y eut un silence, puis le jeune médecin s'approcha de lui en demandant dans un murmure :

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Tu as trop mal ?

Aiolia fit non de la tête et désigna Dohko, qui ronflait toujours comme un bienheureux, d'un signe du chef.

- Je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil à cause de la bétonneuse, là, répliqua le Lion dans un grognement énervé.

Shun pouffa de rire discrètement et s'approcha de la Balance qui, la bouche grande ouverte, dormait à poing fermé en prenant bien soin d'en faire profiter toute l'infirmerie. Dans un sourire espiègle, le jeune médecin tendit la main et attrapa le nez de Dohko entre son pouce et l'index. Celui-ci eut encore deux ronflements étouffés, ses sourcils furent pris de tics tressautant, puis il toussa et se détourna en grognant dans son sommeil. Il se tourna à l'opposé d'Aiolia et Shun, poussa un soupir, puis reprit une respiration lente et profonde, encore un peu rauque.

- Voilà ! déclara Shun dans un murmure amusé.

En voyant son sourire, Aiolia se dit que le jeune homme y avait sans doute pris plaisir à sa place. Cette espièglerie pleine de spontanéité et de fraicheur fit sourire le Lion malgré lui. Shun s'approcha de son moniteur, fixa l'un des nombreux chiffres puis déclara dans un chuchotement à peine audible :

- Tu n'as plus de fièvre, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à te rendormir.

Puis il se détourna, apparemment décidé à s'arrêter au lit suivant, lorsqu'Aiolia l'interpela. Il venait de réaliser que, lorsqu'il l'avait méchamment envoyé promené la veille, Shun s'était rendu dans son bureau et lui-même avait sombré dans le sommeil lorsque Mû avait terminé de soigner ses blessures douloureuses. Il n'avait donc pas eu le temps de s'excuser, alors qu'il avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir agi comme un mufle et un ingrat. Mû avait raison, Shun lui avait sauvé la vie, et lui avait été un patient exécrable.

- Hé ! l'appela-t-il en prenant garde à ne pas parler trop fort.

Le jeune homme se tourna de nouveau vers lui et Aiolia se retrouva sans voix sous son regard. Ses deux grands yeux verts luisaient incroyablement dans la nuit, et la première pensée du Lion fut : phosphorescents. Mais finalement, il en vint à se dire que ses yeux étaient deux émeraudes qui créaient et diffusaient leur propre lumière d'un magnifique vert étincelant. Puis, brusquement, il réalisa que ceci n'était qu'une illusion provoquée par le cosmos de Shun. De toute évidence, celui-ci se servait de son pouvoir pour se déplacer sans bruit dans l'infirmerie plongée dans le noir, ce qui provoquait cette incandescence dans son regard. Une brutale bouffée de jalousie l'envahit des pieds à la tête, et il sentit son corps douloureux frissonner. Lui, il n'avait plus de cosmos parce que des Amazones vaniteuses le lui avaient retiré, et l'enfant en face de lui pouvait en jouir comme bon lui semblait. Et ça n'était pas juste.

Mais, dans un effort surhumain de bonne volonté, Aiolia inspira par le nez pour refouler sa colère et sa jalousie. Shun n'y était pour rien, il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à lui. Seules les Amazones étaient responsables.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, dit-il dans un murmure rauque, je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça.

Shun resta immobile et silencieux quelques secondes, le fixant toujours de ses yeux incroyablement brillants, dont Aiolia n'arrivait pas, bien malgré lui, à se détacher. En réalité, il n'avait jamais vu un tel regard iridescent moucheté de toutes les nuances de vert qui puissent exister. Il se sentait mis à nu, mais ça n'était en fait pas désagréable. Sans s'en apercevoir, il compara ces yeux à ceux de Mû. Les siens étaient d'un vert plus foncés, qui tiraient même vers le noir durant la nuit ou les jours de pluie.

- C'est pas grave t'en fais pas, répondit finalement le jeune homme avant de se détourner en ajoutant avec autorité : dors.

La fermeté et la rudesse de cette voix basse étonna Aiolia, même s'il commençait à connaître le caractère bien affirmé que le garçon avait développé ces dernières années. Comme si ce qu'il disait était tout l'inverse de ce qu'il ressentait. Brièvement, Aiolia fut convaincu que Shun ressentait une immense douleur à ce qu'il l'ait rejeté de cette façon, mais désirait s'en préserver en se détournant froidement de lui et en affirmant le contraire. Mais c'était idiot. Et il était fatigué.

Profitant du nouveau silence, Aiolia prit une grande inspiration pour effacer toute trace de colère, de jalousie ou de vengeance de son corps meurtri, et ferma les yeux pour savourer plus encore l'obscurité. Avant cette mésaventure chez les Amazones, il n'aimait pas particulièrement la nuit, et lui préférait même le jour. Mais à présent, il se sentait plus rassuré plongé ainsi dans le noir. Les bruits étaient différents, et la faible luminosité de la lune avait quelque chose de tendre et de serein.

Il sombra dans le sommeil sans trop s'en rendre compte puis, avec une confiance absolue, il suivit ce regard émeraude qui le mena vers la sérénité et le bienêtre, et ses rêves furent ponctués d'une onctueuse odeur d'amande douce, et de délicates caresses rassurantes et tièdes.

...

A son réveil le lendemain matin, Aiolia ne se souvenait absolument pas de ses rêves, mais il se dit qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormis depuis des lustres. Il prit même le risque d'étirer ses jambes, et réalisa alors avec un sourire béat qu'il avait retrouvé toute sa mobilité. Il se demanda brièvement ce qui avait bien pu le tirer du sommeil cette fois, avant de réaliser qu'une délicieuse odeur de café et de pain chaud circulait librement dans l'immense salle blanche. Avec étonnement, le Lion sentit son estomac crier de famine si fort, qu'il crut un instant qu'un tremblement de terre grondait dans les entrailles de la Terre, et non pas dans les siennes.

Il vit alors avec bonheur qu'un plateau bien garnis avait été déposé sur une table à roulette juste à côté de son lit. Dohko, assit dans son lit, occupé cette fois à mâcher et non plus à ronfler, lui adressa un signe vigoureux de la main et lui demanda, la bouche pleine d'un petit pain à la cannelle :

- Chi tu voueu pfas d'ton flanc, ch'en voueu bien.

- J'te donnerais mon flanc quand t'arrêteras de ronfler la nuit ! répliqua Aiolia avec fougue.

- Pareil ! l'appuya Shura avec énergie, une tasse de café à la main.

Un nouveau grondement raisonna dans de ventre d'Aiolia et une douleur sourde contracta ses abdominaux barrés d'une entaille profonde. Il s'évertua alors à respirer par la bouche pour éviter de provoquer une nouvelle vague de douleur, ce qui eut pour effet de remplir sa cavité buccale de café, de brioche au miel et de beurre. Le grondement reprit et le Lion grimaça de douleur. Il ne pouvait même pas avoir faim sans souffrance, c'était un comble !

Il prit alors sur lui et s'évertua à se redresser malgré la douleur de son corps et son bras gauche sans aucune force. Il s'adossa au dessus-de-lit et fixa sa main gauche en s'évertuant à faire bouger ses doigts. Mais ils restèrent inertes. Peu importe, il aurait tout le temps d'y penser après un bon petit déjeuner. A l'aide de son bras droit, il tira la table à roulette vers lui et sentit l'eau lui monter à la bouche.

Une grande tasse de café fumant trônait au milieu d'un assortiment de deux tartines de beurre grillées et sans croûte, d'un pain au chocolat et aux amandes – sa friandise préférée – et d'une part de flanc aux œufs. Sans oublier le petit morceau de chocolat au lait dans le coin en haut à droite, très utile pour ce qui était de remonter le moral. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'Aiolia engloutit en premier.

Alors qu'il avalait son carré de chocolat avec délectation, la voix de Shun raisonna dans toute la pièce :

- Et on mâche doucement !

- Voui chef ! s'écria Dohko énergiquement alors qu'il en était déjà à son troisième petit pain à la cannelle.

Aiolia vit le jeune médecin surgir devant lui, un carnet à la main. Il avait troqué sa blouse blanche contre un pull d'un rouge vif qui se mariait très bien avec la couleur de ses cheveux, et une courte veste noire qui mettait en valeur sa peau pâle. Le Lion réalisa alors que son jean bleu foncé légèrement délavé et usé lui dessinait une magnifique chute de rein, cachée jusqu'ici par la longueur de sa blouse de médecin. Immobile, la bouche ouverte devant une tartine qu'il s'apprêtait à croquer, il suivit le jeune homme du regard sans se gêner.

Il en était à se demander si ses courbes avaient toujours été aussi harmonieuses et délicates à l'époque où il commençait son apprentissage avec Mû, lorsqu'il vit un autre jeune homme, blond celui-ci, s'avancer vers Shun. Cette fois, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre Hyôga, bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas de lui si grand et si musclé. Les deux Chevaliers se firent face et Aiolia réalisa alors plusieurs choses en un nombre limité de secondes.

Première chose : bien que Hyôga ne soit vêtu que d'un tee-shirt noir à manches longues et d'un jogging large de la même couleur, Shun lui s'évertuait à enfiler une épaisse écharpe en laine rouge autour de son cou gracile. Ils étaient donc en hiver, chose dont Aiolia ne se serait jamais douté après des jours passés sous un soleil de plomb.

Seconde chose : plusieurs années semblaient s'être écoulées depuis leur mort, à eux les Chevaliers d'Ors. Hyôga avait indéniablement grandi et pris en épaisseur, notamment aux épaules et au torse, même si cela restait subtil – car son sang asiatique ne lui permettait pas d'être aussi grand et large qu'un pur-sang grec comme Aiolia lui-même ou Milo. Ce qui choqua le Lion en réalité, fut son visage. Les rondeurs de l'enfance avaient totalement disparu, et de ce côté-là, le Cygne semblait avoir davantage hérité de sa mère russe. Les lignes carrées de son visage lui donnait un charme dur incroyablement séduisant, adouci tout de même grâce à son ascendance japonaise. A ses côtés, Shun avait encore l'air d'un enfant avec ses traits fins et ses membres aux muscles deux fois moins épais que ceux de son acolyte, et ne semblait pas avoir pris un centimètre depuis des années, car Hyôga le dépassait désormais facilement de plus d'une tête.

Alors, tout devint limpide, et Aiolia comprit soudainement pourquoi Shun avait désormais un caractère si bien trempé et une volonté si développée. Encore une fois seulement d'après ses souvenirs, il lui semblait bien que Shun et Hyôga figuraient parmi les moins grands des cinq Chevaliers de Bronze la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, Seiya avait été victime d'une brusque poussée de croissance entre la bataille du Sanctuaire et celle d'Asgard, et Shiryu y avait également succombé après leur retour du Sanctuaire Sous-Marin de Poséidon. Quant au grand frère de Shun – dont le nom ne lui revenait toujours pas – au début de la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès, il avait aisément rattrapé en taille la plupart des Ors. Hyôga avait donc grandis à la fin de celle-ci et quant à Shun et bien, malgré ses jambes interminables et son dos droit à la cambrure parfaite, il semblait s'être tout bonnement laissé distancer par ses camarades. Dur.

Aiolia sortit de ses ruminations lorsqu'il sentit le beurre chaud couler sur sa main, qui tenait toujours la tartine. Il croqua dedans avec bonheur, les yeux légèrement tournés vers la gauche pour surveiller la discussion qui venait de s'engager entre Shun et Hyôga. Apparemment, il en avait loupé une bonne partie, et le jeune médecin en était à la moitié de sa phrase :

- … Milo est chiant, Camus a été grandement déshydraté et souffre d'une insuffisance rénale, Aphrodite refuse de manger et Aiolia est toujours grognon. Voilà. A part ça qu'est-ce que je peux te dire d'autres ?

- Relax, le coupa Hyôga dans un sourire, je crois que je m'en sortirais. Vas voir Athéna lui faire ton rapport, profites-en pour te reposer et n'oublie pas de passer voir Ikki, il voulait te parler.

Tout en croquant de nouveau dans sa tartine, les lèvres pleines de beurre, Aiolia acquiesça pour lui-même. Ikki, c'était effectivement son prénom. Simple à retenir en plus, alors comment et pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas souvenu ?

- Mais oui, t'inquiètes pas je n'oublie pas, répliqua Shun en terminant de boutonner sa veste.

D'un geste sec, il fourra son carnet dans les mains de Hyôga puis se hâta vers la sortie. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il se retourna vivement, interpellant son ami qui avait déjà commencé à consulter ses notes.

- Si t'as besoin de quelque chose t'auras qu'à le demander à Mû ! dit-il avec énergie. Et fais attention, c'est leur premier vrai repas depuis qu'ils sont là, alors s'ils vomissent bah, il faudra ramasser !

Son ton joyeux contrasta nettement avec la frayeur qui se dessina sur les traits de Hyôga, et Shun sortit enfin en lui adressant un dernier sourire et un signe de la main. La porte claqua derrière lui et le silence se fit dans l'infirmerie, seulement ponctué par les bruits de mastications heureux des treize hommes convalescents. Debout au milieu des lits, Hyôga cligna des yeux, puis dit d'une voix forte :

- Je vous préviens, si jamais y'en a un qui gerbe, je lui fais avaler !

Dohko rigola, Aiolia grogna, Mû lui assura que si jamais cela arriverait, il l'aiderait à nettoyer, mais seul Milo se permit une réplique acerbe :

- C'est pas vrai ça, on s'absente un peu et quand on revient les petits bleus ont choppé la folie des grandeurs !

Hyôga se tourna lentement vers lui et Aiolia n'eut malheureusement pas le loisir de voir son expression, mais à voir la terreur qui passa sur les traits du Scorpion et le frisson d'effrois qui le secoua des pieds à la tête, il devina aisément le genre de regard glacial que le Cygne venait de lui jeter. Tout en se recroquevillant sous ses couvertures et en se cachant derrière sa table à roulette, Milo désigna son voisin de gauche – un Kanon tranquillement occupé à mâchouiller un croissant chaud – d'un index accusateur. Les yeux écarquillés, celui-ci secoua fébrilement la tête de droite à gauche, le visage déformé par une joue ronde et pleine de croissant mâchouillé. Aiolia sourit. Pauvre Kanon, lui qui comptait parmi les plus sages de tous depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés. Mais contre toute attente, Hyôga sourit et déclara d'une voix plus grave que dans ses souvenirs :

- Ce que je suis contents de vous revoir, vous m'avez manqué … vous nous avez tous manqué !

Treize pairs d'yeux pleins de gratitudes et de gentillesse se fixèrent sur lui, y compris Aiolia qui se dit brusquement que même Shun, qui était tout de même leur médecin, ne leur avait rien dit d'aussi gentil. Soudain, Hyôga lui parut beaucoup plus sympathique.

- C'est aussi ce que nous a dit Shun, déclara soudain Dohko en attirant sur lui le regard du Cygne.

- Oui, renchérit celui-ci, je crois que c'est lui qui s'est inquiété le plus.

Aiolia arqua un sourcil. De son point de vu, il avait trouvé Shun incroyablement froid et indifférent. Mais en même temps, avec sa propre façon d'agir, pas étonnant que le jeune homme ait pris ses distances avec lui. D'autant qu'il avait bien pris soin de préciser à Hyôga qu'Aiolia était grognon. En y repensant, celui-ci se renfrogna. C'était même pas vrai d'abord. Tout en ruminant, le Lion avala une gorgée de café, alors qu'une sourde douleur se réveillait déjà dans son bras gauche.

- Bon alors, apparemment je dois à tous vous faire une piqure d'épinéphrine après votre petit déjeuner, déclara Hyôga en lisant le carnet de note que lui avait remis Shun avant de relever la tête. Epinéphrine … c'est quoi d'abord de l'épinéphrine ? Et puis j'ai jamais fait de piqure à personne moi …

- Je me demande si c'est bien sage que Shun s'absente, hasarda Milo dans un murmure inquiet.

- T'en fais pas, je vais t'aider, déclara Mû en s'approchant à pas lent du jeune homme et en trainant derrière lui sa poche sur sa barre en fer.

Le Cygne le fixa les sourcils froncés tout en le laissant docilement s'emparer du carnet de note. Il semblait hésiter entre l'en empêcher et le renvoyer au lit, ou se laisser mener par un médecin compétent.

- Euh … est-ce bien prudent que tu te lèves ? demanda-t-il finalement avec finesse.

Mû lui adressa un coup d'œil amusé agrémenté d'un petit sourire en coin qu'Aiolia avait toujours trouvé particulièrement séduisant – et excitant, mais tout dépendait de la situation.

- J'ai finis mon petit-déjeuner comme un grand, répondit Mû de sa voix rauque et abîmée.

- Oui enfin, c'est pas le problème, insista Hyôga avec un sérieux tout salutaire, c'est qu'on t'a trouvé dans un sale état alors … je me demande si ça va quoi.

- Ça va. Viens je vais te montrer.

Hyôga suivit sagement le Bélier jusqu'à son lit, et Aiolia réalisa alors qu'il n'y en avait que deux entre eux, apparemment occupés par Dohko et Aldébaran – qui en était déjà à son deuxième plateau de petit-déjeuner. Durant les dix minutes qui suivirent, Mû expliqua patiemment au jeune homme comment piquer délicatement dans la perfusion déjà installée dans le bras de chacun des Chevaliers ici présent. Tout en attaquant son pain au chocolat et aux amandes après avoir terminé ses deux tartines grillées, Aiolia se dit que Shun aurait tout de même pu prendre le temps de le faire au lieu de laisser ça à Mû. Puis il se souvint que le jeune médecin était attendu par Athéna.

A l'évidence, Hyôga semblait tout aussi doué que Shun pour ce qui était d'apporter des soins, et enregistra la façon de faire avec une rapidité étonnante. Puis, en attendant que tous aient terminé de manger, il partit voir Camus et tous deux discutèrent plusieurs minutes, apparemment ravis de se revoir.

Tout en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter, Aiolia termina son café et poussa un soupir de satisfaction tout en sentant son estomac se tordre, lourd comme du plomb, sous le trop plein de nourriture. Des jours et des jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé comme ça, et il se rendit enfin compte que l'avertissement de Shun à son ami n'avait pas été seulement pour lui faire peur. Il était fort probable que quelques-uns d'entre eux rendent leur petit-déjeuner durant les deux prochaines heures. Alors pourquoi Shun avait-il prit le risque de leur donner autant à manger ? Il se souvint alors de ses paroles d'il y a quelques jours, lorsque le jeune médecin avait affirmé qu'ils reprendraient plus facilement des forces si seulement ils pouvaient ingurgiter des aliments solides et non pas seulement un apport vitaminiques par intraveineuse.

Aiolia avait enfin l'esprit clair, et cela faisait du bien. Certes, il avait encore mal là où sa chair était à vif, mais c'était une douleur supportable et, rien que de savoir que sa vie n'était plus directement en danger l'aidait à réfléchir.

Maintenant que sa souffrance était gérable, il avait envie d'en savoir plus. Comment les autres Chevaliers les avaient-ils sortis de cet enfer ? Pourquoi les Amazones leur avaient-elles permis de les délivrer ? Etaient-ils en guerre contre elles désormais ? Pourquoi les dieux avaient-ils accepté de les laisser en vie, alors qu'ils étaient supposés être morts ? Tant de question qui avaient besoin de réponse.

Le reste du corps immobile, Aiolia tourna les yeux vers Hyôga qui lui tournait le dos, assis sur le rebord du lit de Camus. Il allait le cuisiner avant que Shun ne revienne. Puis il fronça les sourcils. Et pourquoi ne pas poser les questions directement à Shun ? Non, quelque chose lui disait que ce dernier ne lui répondrait pas. Et puis il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se frotter à lui. Non pas qu'il ait peur, manquerait plus que ça, mais chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient, Aiolia sentait comme une immense réserve de la part du garçon. Comme s'il le fuyait, comme s'il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise en plus de l'énerver. Alors, quitte à choisir, il préférait encore s'adresser à Hyôga.

Après ce repas copieux, Aiolia se sentit envahir d'une douce léthargie où même la douleur de son bras gauche ne le gênait plus. Il se rallongea en se laissant doucement glisser dans les draps de son lit et écouta, les yeux à demi-fermés, Hyôga tenter de faire manger Aphrodite. Mais apparemment, celui-ci refusa catégoriquement de toucher à son plateau repas, et Mû fut forcé de lui replacer l'intraveineuse de vitamine. Le Chevalier des Poissons, dont le visage était barré d'une affreuse cicatrice causé par un coup de fouet, n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son réveil et ne semblait pas particulièrement coopératif pour sa guérison. Aiolia se doutait bien que cette nouvelle situation ne devait pas être facile pour lui qui avait toujours accordé une grande importance à sa beauté, mais en tant que Chevalier d'Athéna, il aurait tout de même dû être capable de prendre sur lui. Et, tout en se jurant qu'il ferait payer tout ça aux Amazones, Aiolia s'endormit, le ventre plein et le corps alourdi.

En rouvrant les yeux près d'une heure plus tard, il se sentait entièrement reposé bien que son sommeil digestif ne fut pas particulièrement profond. Les plateaux repas avaient été débarrassés, et d'après les petites protestations d'Aldébaran, bien trop vite à son goût – le Taureau avait une faim de loup.

Aiolia papillonna des yeux. Devant lui, légèrement sur sa droite, Hyôga avait commencé sa tournée d'inspection et de piqure d'épinéphrine, et il en était déjà à Milo. Le Lion était incapable de savoir s'il y avait déjà eu le droit, mais il espérait que non. Il voulait parler à Hyôga. Mais ce fut son ami du Scorpion qui prit l'initiative :

- Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question ? Shun, il est libre où y'a une étiquette marqué « pas toucher » dessus ?

Contre toute attente, Hyôga sourit en préparant la seringue, sérieux et précis dans ses gestes. Il avait l'air d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie. Aiolia se frotta les paupières de la main droite tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite. Un petit sourire en coin étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne baille. Milo du Scorpion, indécrottable dragueur et opportuniste, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Ah ! Il t'intéresse ? demanda finalement Hyôga en lui injectant l'épinéphrine.

Aiolia fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait ni joie ni colère ni déception dans sa voix. Elle était étonnamment froide et indifférente, quoi que teintée d'une légère pointe d'amertume. Intrigué, le Lion fit mine de se rendormir tout en dressant l'oreille plus attentivement, sans trop chercher à savoir ce qui pouvait motiver sa curiosité.

- Oui, ça pour m'intéresser ! lança Milo dans un grand sourire. Mais comme aux dernières nouvelles vous sortiez ensemble et que ça avait l'air de plutôt bien marcher, je préfère te demander.

- Mmh effectivement, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai refusé de coucher avec toi quand tu m'as dragué si je me souviens bien, sourit Hyôga en croisant les bras.

Aiolia rouvrit les yeux, Dohko explosa de rire et Kanon se tourna vivement vers son voisin Milo.

- De quoi ? s'écria-t-il en se redressant dans son lit. Et toi qui n'as pas arrêté de nous casser les oreilles en chantant partout que vous aviez couché ensemble ! T'es qu'un putain de menteur en fait !

Le rire grave de la Balance continuait alors qu'Aiolia voyait clairement le visage de Milo se décomposer. Son mensonge venait d'être révélé au grand jour et, s'il resta muet quelques instants à regarder tout autour de lui comme pour trouver de l'aide, il reprit finalement contenance et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui bon ça va hein ! J'ai pas vraiment digéré de m'être prit un râteau, d'accord ? Et puis je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce que tu pouvais lui trouver à ce Shun, à l'époque.

- Mais tu sembles avoir changé d'avis, insista Hyôga dans un sourire forcé.

- Le prend pas mal, mais je trouve qu'avant c'était qu'un petit gamin pleurnichard et il me tapait sur le système. Mais là, je le trouve vachement bandant !

Aiolia vit le sourire mi-figue mi-raisin de Hyôga disparaître et ses sourcils blonds se froncés au-dessus de ses yeux bleus lumineux. Milo laissa échapper un rire graveleux et Kanon acquiesça avec force conviction à ses côtés. Aiolia voyait les muscles étonnamment épais de Hyôga se contracter sous sa retenue et durant un bref moment, il eut l'intime conviction que, si Shun et Hyôga avait formé un couple avant la mort des Chevaliers d'Ors, cela était toujours le cas. Mais contre toute attente, Hyôga répondit :

- Eh bien, pour autant que je sache il est toujours libre. Ça fait plus d'un an qu'on n'est plus ensemble.

Milo se figea, la bouche entrouverte, Kanon se tut également et Aiolia se redressa vivement. Le rire de Dohko s'évanouit. Seul le silence accompagnait désormais les paroles du Cygne. Tous avaient compris que, tout en imaginant que Shun et Hyôga aient rompu après la dernière Guerre Sainte, eux, les Chevaliers d'Ors, étaient donc morts depuis plus d'un an. Conscient de ce que ses mots avaient provoqué chez ses camarades, le visage de Hyôga se fit moins dur et il décroisa les bras pour se faire plus avenant.

- On a rompu après un an, on s'était mis ensemble après le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante avant de finalement déclarer tout-à-trac : ça fait un peu plus de deux ans que vous êtes morts. Enfin, étiez …

Encore un silence. Aiolia sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer, suivit bientôt par une respiration rapide. Dans son raisonnement, il en était arrivé à peu près à la même conclusion, mais se l'entendre dire ainsi était tout autre chose. Deux ans, c'était tout de même long.

- Et tu sais combien de temps les Amazones nous ont retenus ? demanda Dohko d'une voix grave.

Sa question rajouta encore de la tension dans la pièce. C'était une question que chacun d'eux avait eu envie de poser sans trouver le courage de le faire, et dont ils étaient tous pressés de connaître la réponse. Voyant qu'à présent tous le regardait d'un air à la fois avides et inquiets, Hyôga prit une grande inspiration et répondit :

- Non, et on a aucune façon de le savoir malheureusement. L'île des Amazones est en fait un endroit hors de l'espace et du temps, coincé dans une espèce de bulle temporelle mise en place là par la Déesse Enyo pour protéger les Amazones. Contre quoi, on l'ignore.

- Alors vous avez fait comment pour savoir qu'on était là-bas ? demanda Saga depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Vous avez pu pénétrer sur cette île ? questionna Shura à son tour. Elle n'était pas interdite d'accès aux hommes ?

- Les Amazones vous ont laissé nous emmener ?

- Pourquoi elles nous ont fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles voulaient exactement ?

- Comment ont-elles pu nous ressusciter ? Elles ne l'ont certainement pas fait toutes seules, ce n'était pas en leur pouvoir !

L'intervention de Dohko semblait avoir déridé ses camarades et provoqué une avalanche de question à laquelle Hyôga ne s'attendait absolument pas. Il leva les deux bras devant lui, paumes vers l'extérieur, pour tenter d'endiguer le flot de questionnement, mais cela n'en diminua pas moins l'ardeur des Ors. D'un certain côté, cela arrangeait bien Aiolia, mais d'un autre côté il avait peur que cela empêche Hyôga de répondre correctement.

- Je me demande si je suis le mieux placé pour répondre à tout ça, s'excusa-t-il en souriant.

Tout comme ses camarades, Aiolia prit son mal en patience tout en fixant le jeune homme qui avait repris la tournée des lits et s'approchait désormais du voisin de droite de Milo, Shaka. Celui-ci, les yeux fermés, n'en paraissait pas moins étonnamment éveillé et dressait attentivement l'oreille. Il avait l'air de très bien se porter, bien que le brûlant soleil de l'île des Amazones ait laissé des cicatrices sur son visage.

- En fait on a tenté de pénétrer sur cette île de nombreuses fois, reprit Hyôga en manipulant la seringue d'épinéphrine, mais la bulle temporelle nous empêchait d'entrer, et Athéna a dû prendre des mesures.

Reprenant le silence, Hyôga fit son injection à Shaka avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, puis se redressa. Ils étaient tous pendus à ses lèvres.

- Elle a obtenu d'Enyo qu'on vous fasse sortir sains et saufs, et on a pu venir vous chercher, mais elles ne l'ont pas fait de gaité de cœur.

Il passa au lit suivant. Au silence religieux qui régnait maintenant dans l'infirmerie, Aiolia devina que ses compagnons étaient en réalité tout comme lui, qu'ils avaient un besoin urgent de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. A voir leur visage et l'expression dans leur regard, il se dit aussi qu'ils avaient tous envie de passer à l'action et de faire regretter à ces Amazones de les avoir traité ainsi. A voir la façon dont Hyôga réfléchissait à toute vitesse, le visage baissée, lui aussi semblait l'avoir vu. Il savait que les Ors avaient besoin de le savoir, et il estima sans doute juste de leur dire la vérité. Après avoir injecté l'épinéphrine à Camus, il se redressa pour ajouter d'un air désolé :

- Et c'est tout ce que nous savons moi et les autres, Athéna n'a pas voulu nous en dire davantage. On ignore ce qu'elle et Enyo ont bien pu se dire, ou à quel accord elles sont arrivées pour votre liberté. Quant à savoir comment et pourquoi elles vous ont fait revenir, c'est un grand mystère, et si Athéna le sait, elle s'est bien gardé de nous le dire.

Autrement dit, il ne savait effectivement pas grand-chose. Mais ils avaient fini par avoir l'habitude que leur Déesse garde ses petits secrets pour les protéger. Selon elle, ils s'étaient tous déjà beaucoup battu et elle estimait que c'était désormais à elle de les protéger. Mais il n'en avait jamais été ainsi. De tout temps, jamais une Déesse ne s'était portée au-devant du danger à la place de ses Chevaliers.

- Par contre, poursuivit Hyôga dans un froncement de sourcil, elle nous a dit de rester sur nos gardes. Les Amazones ne vont pas en rester là, selon elles c'était leur droit de … Athéna ne nous a rien dit, mais je les ai entendu pester quand on est arrivé sur l'île pour vous en sortir. Elles ne nous ont pas aidé, évidemment, et les cages nous ont donné du fil à retordre, mais je les entendais dire qu'elles se vengeraient et qu'Athéna n'avait pas le droit de revenir sur sa parole, qu'elle se devait de payer sa dette. Mais on ignore de quelle dette il s'agit.

Dans ses souvenirs, Hyôga ne s'était jamais montré aussi loquace, mais Aiolia ne le connaissait pas non plus très intimement. En réalité, le seul des cinq Bronzes avec lequel il parlait souvent, c'était Seiya.

Tout en parlant, Hyôga avait continué à manipuler les seringues et se rapprochait de plus en plus du Lion qui, ruminant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, se demandait déjà comment ils allaient bien pouvoir approcher les Amazones s'il ne leur était pas possible de pénétrer sur l'île sans l'accord de la Déesse Enyo. Seule elle semblait avoir le pouvoir de faire disparaître ce dôme de protection qui les empêchait de passer.

- Maintenant, pour ce qui est de la façon dont on a su où vous vous trouviez, murmura Hyôga brusquement gêné, bah … j'ai pas trop envie de vous dire la vérité pour tout vous avouer. Et puis d'ailleurs je me demande si j'ai le droit.

- Quelqu'un vous aurais averti ? tenta Saga lorsque Hyôga s'approcha de son lit.

- Oui …

- Qui ?

Le jeune homme soupira, réfléchit quelques instants, puis finalement fit un signe de dénégation de la tête. Il semblait contrarié, mais son ton ferme convainquit les Chevaliers d'Ors de ne pas insister lorsqu'il dit :

- Je pense qu'Athéna préférerait vous le dire. Elle a l'intention de venir vous voir si Shun estime que vous êtes suffisamment remis.

- Bien sûr qu'on est suffisamment remis ! s'écria Shura avec violence. C'est quoi ces conneries !

- Hey doucement ! Shun est votre médecin, et si pour lui vous devez rester ici encore quelques jours sans recevoir de visite, et bien Athéna l'écoutera et moi aussi. Quand on vous a ramené ici, la plupart de vous étiez conscient, mais à il ne vous a suffi que de deux ou trois respirations hors de l'île pour tous tomber dans le coma, empoisonnés. Shun vous a sauvé la vie en réagissant au quart de tour, et rien que pour ça, je pense que vous devez l'écouter, quoi qu'il dise !

Le Capricorne se renfrogna et se tut. Lui aussi, tous comme les douze autres hommes alités, savait la reconnaissance qu'il devait à Shun. De leur point de vu, bien qu'ils aient loupé plus de deux ans en restant dans le néant, Shun était encore un enfant et ils avaient un peu de mal à admettre que ce dernier ait une quelconque autorité ici. Mais c'était un fait, et d'après un rapide calcul, Aiolia réalisa que Shun devait très certainement avoir dix-sept ans aujourd'hui, puisqu'il n'en avait pas loin de quinze au début de la bataille contre le Dieu des Enfers.

Finalement, Hyôga parvint jusqu'au lit d'Aiolia en souriant un peu gauchement. Il avait l'air gêné de s'être ainsi laissé emporter et de laisser ses camarades dans l'ignorance, mais cela ne semblait pas dépendre de lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, le Lion le regarda manipuler la seringue et attraper doucement son bras droit pour atteindre la perfusion au creux de son coude. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il sursauta et poussa un cri de surprise.

- Pardon ! s'exclama Hyôga en éloignant vivement la piqure. J't'ai fait mal ? Excuses-moi j'ai pas l'habitude !

- Non c'est rien, répliqua Aiolia dans un sourire d'excuse, j'ai rien ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que tu as les mains supers froides …

Hyôga pouffa de rire et s'évertua à serrer et desserrer ses doigts avec énergie. Aiolia fronça les sourcils.

- Excuses-moi, j'ai une très mauvaise circulation du sang, lui dit le jeune homme en revérifiant la seringue, j'ai beau tenter de les réchauffer ça reste comme ça. Shun s'en plaignait souvent d'ailleurs !

- Ah ouais …, marmonna Aiolia d'un air renfrogné.

- Bah tu pourras lui dire que moi j'suis super chaud ! s'écria Milo depuis son lit. Et que c'est quand il veut !

Kanon rigola et Hyôga l'assura qu'il ferait passer le mot. Puis il se pencha de nouveau et attrapa le bras d'Aiolia avec encore plus de douceur. Si ce contact l'avait autant étonné, c'est surtout parce qu'il avait fait remonter en lui un souvenir étrange. Un souvenir dans lequel il avait la sensation de brûler littéralement sur place, alors qu'une douleur sans nom le parcourait des pieds à la tête, quand soudain des mains froides avaient saisi ses poignets pour le libérer. Lorsque la lumière se fit, Aiolia tourna vivement la tête vers Hyôga qui releva les yeux vers lui, un sourcil arqué.

- C'est toi ? lança le Lion d'une voix brusquement enrouée. C'est toi qui m'a détaché ?

- Oui mais … on ne pensait pas que t'étais encore conscient à ce moment-là, répliqua Hyôga avec surprise.

Ils se fixèrent encore quelques instants puis le Cygne se redressa, rangea la seringue tout en réfléchissant, et reprit :

- T'étais dans un sale état, Shun a eu très peur. On te croyait mort.

- Shun ? Il était …

Puis il se souvint de celui qui l'avait réceptionné contre lui pour le faire descendre et de cette douce odeur d'amande. C'était lui, cette force prodigieuse qui l'avait pris dans ses bras ? Les mots moururent dans sa gorge et il se tut. Près de lui, Hyôga eut un petit sourire moqueur.

- D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, tu n'as pas été des plus sympathiques avec lui, déclara-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Et alors ? grogna Aiolia, plein de mauvaises fois. Il m'a énervé avec ses grands airs !

Hyôga rumina quelque chose à voix basse mais préféra ne rien dire. Le Lion était bien connu parmi ses pairs pour avoir un caractère particulièrement brûlant et impulsif, et il n'avait pas tout à fait envie de se disputer avec lui, même pour défendre son compagnon d'arme. Alors il passa à Dohko et Aiolia se contenta de grogner dans son lit.

C'était donc Shun cette douceur et cette force qui l'avait enveloppé ? C'était Shun cette délicate odeur d'amande douce ? Puis soudain, il fronça les sourcils. Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Mû aussi sentait très bon, et il avait toujours adoré se blottir dans ses bras. Les pensées d'Aiolia se figèrent brusquement. Dans ses souvenirs, son amant avait une odeur fraiche et agréable, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler précisément. Pourquoi ?

- Dis-moi, lança soudainement Dohko alors que Hyôga s'occupait de lui, on est ici depuis combien de temps ?

Encore une question que tout le monde se posait, mais que personne n'avait eu le courage de formuler à voix haute. Torturer par cette soudaine amnésie olfactive, Aiolia n'écouta la réponse que d'une oreille :

- Ça va faire un mois et demi maintenant, répondit doucement Hyôga, Shun a du vous maintenir dans un coma artificiel les deux ou trois premières semaines le temps de vous réhabituer à notre atmosphère. Les premiers jours ont été effrayants, on était presque sûr que la plupart d'entre vous ne survivraient pas. Mais Shun a fait du bon travail.

Aiolia fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil sceptique à Hyôga. Pourquoi s'évertuait-il toujours à prendre la défense de son camarade, et à s'extasier sur ses prouesses ? A moins qu'il ne se trompe, il y avait des sentiments amoureux là-dessous. Ou bien seulement une franche et solide camaraderie.

Hyôga s'occupa ensuite d'Aldébaran puis termina par Mû, et il en eut fini avec les injections. Cependant, doté d'un esprit vif et curieux, il ne put s'empêcher de demander au Bélier à quoi cela pouvait bien servir.

- L'épinéphrine est aussi le nom qu'on donne à l'adrénaline, répondit celui-ci dans un sourire, il se trouve que l'air de l'île des Amazones, en plus d'agir contre notre propre adrénaline, nous en avait dépourvus. Hors le corps de chacun a besoin d'une dose précise d'adrénaline dans le sang pour être en bonne santé. C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut ce traitement.

- Ah …, Hyôga semblait réfléchir à toute vapeur, donc après cette injection, vous allez tous pété le feu si je comprends bien ?

- Plus ou moins oui. On risque d'être un peu intenable, mais ce n'est qu'une réponse normale de notre organisme à l'épinéphrine, et ça ne durera pas longtemps.

- Si tu le dis.

Les heures qui s'écoulèrent ensuite furent certainement les plus longues et les plus difficiles pour Hyôga du Cygne, et se fut aussi l'occasion pour Aiolia de comprendre pourquoi son ami Milo ne tenait pas en place la veille : simplement parce qu'il avait reçu sa dose d'épinéphrine journalière. De ce fait, le Scorpion s'évertua de nouveau à se lever de son lit pour crapahuter sans aucune raison, mais cette fois, bon nombre de ses compagnons tentèrent de l'imiter. Quant à Aiolia, il ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour tenter de sortir de son lit, bien que des fourmis lui chatouillent sans cesse les jambes, et que son cœur batte la chamade.

Hyôga eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir les Chevaliers à l'intérieur et n'y parvint qu'en fermant la porte principale à clef, avant de mettre cette dernière dans sa poche. Confinés dans la pièce, les Ors s'évertuèrent à faire quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes, mis à part Aiolia, qui ne put que s'assoir dans son lit Aphrodite, qui refusait toujours obstinément d'ouvrir la bouche Camus qui, alors sous dialyse, ne pouvait malheureusement pas se lever mais semblait avoir trouvé la parade en se délectant d'un livre épais que Hyôga avait eu la gentillesse de lui fournir, ainsi que Shaka en pleine méditation qui semblait déjà être partit très loin quelque part.

Alors que Milo, Saga, Kanon et Aioros se réunissaient pour une partie de carte, et que Shura et Aldébaran s'étaient lancés dans un concours de qui avait la plus grosse cicatrice, Mû rejoignit doucement Aiolia. Celui-ci s'évertuait à poser ses pieds nus sur le linoléum blanc et tentait doucement de se mettre debout. Mais chaque fois, il grognait de douleur, le visage grimaçant, et se laissait lentement retomber sur le lit. Le Bélier s'assit à ses côtés.

- Ne force pas, lui dit-il avec une certaine autorité, si tu insistes trop, tu risques de rouvrir certaines de tes blessures.

- Ouais, grogna le Lion en frottant ses cuisses encore insensibles, mais c'est que j'en ai marre de rester sur ce putain de lit !

Mû eut un sourire étrange tout en le fixant, et Aiolia arqua un sourcil. Son amant était étrange depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ici, et cela commençait un peu à l'effrayer. Ils s'entreregardèrent quelques instants, puis il réalisa que, tout ce qu'il lisait dans ces yeux verts, n'était autre que de l'amour et un petit brin de fierté.

- Tu t'es excusé ? demanda brusquement Mû.

- Mais oui ! répliqua aussitôt Aiolia dans un soupir. Cette nuit, j'arrivais pas à dormir à cause de Dohko, et il faisait un tour d'inspection. On a un peu discuté.

D'abord sceptique, le Bélier finit par sourire et, avec douceur, lui frotta le dos comme on flatterait un animal qui se serait montrer particulièrement obéissant. Un léger silence intime s'installa et, petit à petit, ce qui n'était d'abord qu'une accolade amicale se transforma en caresse. Aiolia se sentit frissonner des pieds à la tête et fut pris d'une brutale envie de serrer Mû contre lui et de le prendre sur ce lit aux affreux draps verts, tout habillé de cet horrible robe à pois vert, et ce malgré la présence de leur camarade. Il sentait son sang, propulsé à une vitesse vertigineuse par les furieux battements de son cœur, battre dans tout son corps et en particulier dans ses tempes. Lentement, la chaleur descendit jusqu'au creux de son ventre pour réveiller un membre resté trop longtemps inactif. Le Lion se sentait perdre le contrôle de lui-même, et c'était incroyablement bon. Mais, pour tenter de se calmer, il contracta ses muscles qui envoyèrent dans son corps une vague de douleur.

La main toujours posée entre ses deux omoplates, Mû sentit ses muscles se bander avec puissance et cessa sa caresse pour remonter lentement sur l'épaule et descendre tendrement sur le bras en passant par le biceps contracté. Encore une fois, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son amant, Aiolia se sentit frissonner. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander d'arrêter ça tout de suite sous peine de réveiller quelque chose de gigantesque, mais Mû le devança et dit dans un murmure :

- Tu t'es battu jusqu'au bout. Tu as été très fort et … Aldébaran m'a raconté ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Le poteau, les coups de fouets …

Aiolia ferma la bouche et fronça les sourcils. La tête baissée, Mû avait serré les poings et semblait trembler de colère, agrippé à la manche de sa robe horrible. Tout dans sa voix trahissait sa honte de lui-même. Lentement, le Lion posa sa propre main valide sur sa cuisse et la caressa tendrement du pouce. Mû releva les yeux.

- Tu ne t'es pas laissé faire une seule fois, reprit-il de la fierté plein le regard, tu te débattais, tu n'avais pas peur de les provoquer !

Sa voix avait grimpé, pleine de rage, et Aiolia se tourna davantage vers lui, inquiet. Ce qui leur été arrivé les avait tous chamboulé, c'était certain, mais ils avaient tous une façon bien à eux de gérer les choses. La plupart agissait comme avant, l'air de rien, ou se retranchait dans le silence comme Aphrodite, ou derrière la fureur comme Aiolia lui-même, ou encore en devenait encore plus idiot qu'avant, comme Milo. Mais Mû était incapable de faire ça, il lui était impossible de passer à autre chose, il préférait encore affronter les problèmes de face, quitte à se torturer. Et c'était en partie ce qui plaisait à Aiolia. Mû était un homme droit et intègre, profondément honnête, qui n'aimait pas tourner le dos aux problèmes et faire comme si de rien n'était. Il faisait face. Toujours face, même si ça faisait mal.

- Et j'ai eu tort, répliqua Aiolia dans un murmure audible seulement pour eux deux, j'ai failli mourir dans cette arène, si Athéna et les Bronze n'étaient pas intervenu elles m'auraient finalement abattu !

- Et alors ? reprit Mû sur le même ton. Au moins, tu serais mort en véritable Chevalier, comme devant le mur des lamentations. Alors que moi …

Encore une fois, il baissa le regard, et Aiolia comprit que son compagnon avait été torturé par sa propre façon d'agir, qu'il y avait repensé, encore et encore. Certes, il se souvenait clairement de la peur dans son regard lorsque la reine des Amazones elle-même était venue le chercher, des tremblements convulsifs de son corps et de ses larmes de frayeur, mais ça n'était pas une raison pour être si dur avec soi-même.

- N'y penses plus, tenta Aiolia d'une voix grave, arrêtes de te faire du mal avec ça.

- Pourquoi ? coupa brusquement Mû en redressant la tête. J'ai été un lâche ! Tu m'as vu non, comme tous les autres ?

- Arrête.

- Je l'ai supplié Aiolia …

Ce dernier se tut. Il connaissait suffisamment son amant pour savoir qu'il ne l'écouterait pas et finirait par lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Car il était ainsi, il ne pouvait pas garder quelque chose d'aussi douloureux pour lui tout seul. Mû était quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'une présence perpétuelle à ses côtés, d'une personne qui l'écoutait, car il était bien trop sensible pour garder pour lui tout ce qui lui faisait honte, le rendait triste ou en colère. Et c'était une autre qualité qu'Aiolia aimait particulièrement. Mais la voix du Bélier avait encore baissé, pour ne pas que les autres l'entende, et il dû s'approcher davantage pour l'écouter sans gêne.

- J'ai honte de moi, reprit Mû les sourcils froncés de confusion et de colère, je ne me suis même pas défendu ! Et toi tu … même Shaka ! Tu as vu Shaka ? Même lui ne s'est pas laissé faire et …

- Calmes-toi, le coupa brusquement Aiolia en le prenant finalement dans ses bras, tu ne sais plus ce que dis, arrêtes maintenant.

Mû prit une grande inspiration, le visage enfouis contre le torse du Lion. Celui-ci se sentait un peu gauche avec son autre bras inerte et douloureux, mais il resta immobile le temps que son amant retrouve une respiration plus régulière. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il approcha son nez de ses cheveux parme et respira délicatement son parfum. Malheureusement, seule une odeur de propreté aseptisée, avec une légère touche d'ammoniaque, lui apprit que Mû avait dormis plus d'un mois dans une infirmerie, et il réalisa alors qu'il devait très certainement dégager la même odeur. Il devrait vérifier si Shun sentait ainsi également, ou s'il sentait encore l'amande. Ebahi par ses propres pensées alors que son amant tentait de trouver du réconfort entre ses bras, Aiolia fronça les sourcils et appuya son menton sur la tête de son compagnon. Ainsi caché à l'abri des regards, celui-ci continua en chuchotant :

- Je l'ai supplié d'arrêter quand elle … faisait tout ça … elle … elle m'a …

- Arrêtes, lui ordonna Aiolia d'une voix sèche, pas maintenant. C'est encore trop tôt je crois que je ne supporterais pas de l'entendre. Je suis désolé mais, je suis déjà très en colère alors, si j'apprends ce qu'elle t'a fait, je vais devenir carrément dingue !

Contre toute attente, Mû rit doucement contre lui et redressa le visage pour s'extraire lentement de ses bras. Aiolia fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'avait pas pleuré.

- Mais tu es déjà dingue, lança le Bélier dans un sourire amoureux.

- Bon, si t'as encore la force de blaguer c'est que tout va bien, renchérit Aiolia avec soulagement.

- Disons plutôt que ça va parce que tu es là.

Le murmure chaud parvint jusqu'aux oreilles d'Aiolia et le fit de nouveau frissonner. Il était vraiment sur le point de l'allonger sur ce lit aux draps verts moches, et lui continuait de lui susurrer des choses de sa voix étrangement grave.

- Arrête, ordonna-t-il de nouveau.

Mû arqua un sourcil, surpris. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce genre de réaction, et Aiolia s'empressa de dissiper le malentendu en précisant dans un murmure faussement énervé :

- J'suis sur le point de te sauter dessus, là.

- Chiche, renchérit le Bélier dans un sourire aguicheur.

* * *

><p>Hyôga n'avait jamais été aussi loquace ! XD Je me suis un peu lâché sur ce chapitre, il est particulièrement long et j'ai tenté de vous donner quelques réponses, tout en soulevant d'autres mystères ! Alors, ça vous plait ?<p>

Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais Aiolia et Mû ont l'air à la fois très proche et pas suffisemment. Quant à Shun, il attire sur lui quelques regards !

Bon alors, dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez d'autres révélations, et les Chevaliers d'Ors vont en apprendre une belle !

Bisous !

Et merci pour vos reviews !

Ps : petite annonce ! Akarisnape s'est lancée dans le fanart de mes fics ! En un temps reccord, elle a dessiné plusieurs scènes de ma fic "Rédemption" et un personnage de "Un avenir passé", ce dont je l'en remercie grandement ! Et en plus, elle a du talent ! Si vous voulez voir, allez sur son compte deviantart =)

Re-Bisous bisous !


	10. 9 Les messagers

**9**

**Les messagers**

Bien évidemment, Aiolia ne répondit pas à la provocation, et ils restèrent sagement assis plus d'une heure à discuter ou simplement à écouter et regarder leurs compagnons tenter des pas mal assurés dans la pièce. La simple partie de carte devint vite endiablée et Hyôga lutta vaillamment contre Milo pour l'empêcher de se déshabiller entièrement, car celui-ci venait de perdre une partie de strip-poker. Finalement, le Scorpion consentit à garder sa robe à la seule condition que Hyôga retire son tee-shirt. Un froid polaire cingla l'infirmerie et transforma presque entièrement les treize pensionnaires en glaçon, suite à quoi plus aucun vêtement ne tomba. Finalement, le Chevalier du Cygne savait faire régner l'ordre.

Finalement, Mû abandonna Aiolia pour rejoindre Aphrodite et tenter d'engager la conversation avec lui. Le Chevalier des Poissons se murant dans le silence, cela ne fut pas chose aisée. Très vite, Aiolia se plaignit d'avoir été abandonné et cria à l'injustice. Alors les joueurs de poker acceptèrent de partager leur carte avec lui, et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement autour de son lit.

- J'avais jamais joué au poker, avoua Aioros, assit de guingois sur le lit de son petit frère.

- Je vais t'apprendre, renchérit Milo avec énergie, tu as devant toi le roi du strip-poker ! Fin de partie à poil garantie.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- On n'a pas forcément envie de te voir t'exhiber, Milo, lança Saga en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas, le contredit son jumeau.

- Merci Kanon, sourit Milo d'un air radieux, ça fait du bien de se sentir soutenu. Quoi que ça fait un peu peur aussi.

- Bon, on joue ? grogna Aiolia, pas très satisfait de son jeu.

Encore une fois, il avait tiré des cartes de merde. Il n'avait jamais été très doué à ce genre de chose, et soupçonnait toujours les autres de tricher. Un petit silence s'imposa durant lequel les cinq joueurs rangèrent leur carte dans l'ordre qui leur convenait le mieux. Puis Milo reprit :

- Alors, on parie quoi ?

- J'ai rien sur moi au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, répondit Saga, très concentré sur ce qu'il avait en main.

- Des piqures d'emphet' ? proposa Kanon dans un sourire.

- Sans moi, déclara Aiolia en tentant pour la énième fois de déplacer son bras gauche dans une position plus confortable.

En dernier recours, Milo se tourna vers Aioros, mais celui-ci lui répondit en haussant les épaules avec impuissance. Le Scorpion soupira.

- Voilà pourquoi je préfère jouer au strip-poker, lança-t-il ardemment, au moins, du moment qu'on est fringué, on a de quoi parier !

- Oui certes, concéda Aioros.

- Hyôga a dit non, déclara gravement Saga, et je suis d'accord avec lui. La plupart d'entre nous sommes déjà assez traumatisé comme ça, pas la peine de rajouter un Milo les parties à l'air en train de crapahuter dans toute la pièce. De quoi foutre des cauchemars.

Le Scorpion sourit doucement, Kanon jeta un coup d'œil à la fois réprobateur et douloureux à son frère, qui baissa les yeux sur son jeu. Ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai, tout autant qu'il ne l'était pas. Oui, chacun des hommes autour de ce lit avait été traumatisé par ce qu'ils avaient vécu – traumatisés par des femmes ! – mais ils l'avaient tellement en travers de la gorge qu'ils espéraient tous pouvoir reléguer cela au fond de leur mémoire et de leur haine en faisant comme si de rien était. Extérieurement, ils allaient tous à peu près bien, même si certains avait bien davantage souffert physiquement, mais intérieurement, ils bouillonnaient tous de rage. Et cela, Aiolia le voyait bien. En réalité, ils étaient tous comme lui, ils étaient emplis de haine mais avaient tous une façon bien différente de gérer cette colère. Leur bouche disait que tout allait bien, mais leurs yeux disaient criaient vengeance.

Encore une fois, Aiolia tenta de remuer son bras gauche pour le mettre dans une position plus confortable, mais il grimaça de douleur. Seulement cette fois, une vague aigue de souffrance parcouru entièrement son corps et il se redressa convulsivement en retenant un cri. Sa main droite s'ouvrit sans qu'il le veuille et les cartes tombèrent sur le drap. Les quatre hommes s'approchèrent instinctivement de lui, mais trois d'entre eux se retinrent de justesse de se porter à son secours, hormis son grand frère.

- Ça va ? demanda celui-ci, inquiet.

- A ton avis ? répliqua Aiolia dans une grimace. Faut que je réponde oui pour que tu me les lâches, ou j'ai le droit de dire non ?

Un silence étonné coula lentement entre eux, et les quatre hommes qui entouraient Aiolia s'entreregardèrent, certains les sourcils froncés. L'agressivité de leur compagnon se comprenait, mais elle était illégitime dans ce cas précis. Toujours assit sur le bord du lit d'Aphrodite – qui n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot – Mû se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à son amant. Celui-ci reprenait doucement son souffle. Son cœur battait incroyablement vite, mais la douleur était passée. Il lui adressa un coup d'œil teigneux, et le Bélier s'en retourna vers le Poisson sans rien ajouter, comprenant qu'Aiolia ait envie qu'on lui fiche la paix.

- Elles ne t'ont pas loupé les salopes, marmonna Milo en le fixant gravement.

Aiolia le foudroya du regard, prit trois grosses inspirations et récupéra ses cartes. Tout ceci sous les yeux de ses camarades, ce qui commençait franchement à l'énerver.

- Et bah moi non plus je ne vais pas les louper, déclara-t-il les dents serrées, et à elles aussi ça fera mal.

Un nouveau silence tendu s'installa. On sentait la colère rayonner autour des cinq hommes, et plus particulièrement autour d'Aiolia. Mais d'un certain côté, celui-ci se sentait enfin ragaillardit et plein d'une nouvelle énergie. Il savait, il en était certain à présent, que chacun de ses compagnons d'armes étaient avec lui, et ressentaient exactement la même chose que lui. Ils avaient tous envie de vengeance, et quoi qu'il arrive, ils avanceraient tous ensemble pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. La seule question était de savoir s'ils arriveraient à se relever de ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Pour le moment, tout semblait aller pour le mieux et aucun des treize hommes n'avait l'air particulièrement bouleversé. Mais ils n'étaient pas réveillés depuis assez longtemps pour en être certain.

- On ne pourra pas, dit brusquement Saga d'une petite voix, on n'y arrivera pas sans cosmos. Ces femmes sont plus puissantes que nous …

- Non, renchérit son frère en s'accoudant sur le lit, elles l'étaient parce qu'on se trouvait sur leur île, drogués et affamés. Maintenant, les choses se passeront différemment.

- Elles savent tout de nous. Elles savent notre nombre, connaissent nos limites et savent où sont nos point faibles. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait d'elles ?

Un silence religieux accompagna ses paroles. Milo ne levait pas le nez de son jeu de carte, mais Aioros et Kanon avaient les yeux rivés sur Saga. Aiolia jeta un coup d'œil à Mû. A demi tourné vers eux, il lui accorda un bref regard, les sourcils froncés, avant de les tourner vers l'aîné des Gémeaux. Ses longs cheveux parme cascadaient dans son dos comme une parure de soie. Brusquement, Aiolia eut envie de s'y réfugier, d'y plonger le visage et de respirer leur fragrance pour trouver calme et volupté, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant que tout cela n'arrive. Avant qu'ils ne meurent, et avant qu'ils soient enfermés et esclavagés par des femmes folles et ivres de pouvoir. Sentant de nouveau le contrôle lui échapper, il détourna les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur Saga.

- On ne sait rien, continua ce dernier avec autorité, absolument rien. Combien sont-elles exactement ? Où sont les limites de leur pouvoir ? D'autres dieux les protègent-elles hormis Enyo ? Rien. Si on si lance à l'aveuglette simplement parce qu'on est trop fier pour accepter le fait de s'être fait laminer par des femmes, on va droit au désastre.

Kanon s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Aioros le devança, ce dont Aiolia le remercia. Une dispute était sur le point d'éclater entre les jumeaux, qui n'avaient pas du tout la même conception des choses, et le Lion avait trop mal pour supporter ça.

- Pour l'instant le fait est qu'on ignore totalement l'accord conclu entre Athéna et Enyo, lança le Sagittaire avec autorité, on ignore ce qu'elles ont pu se dire, et on ne sait pas par quel miracle les Amazones ont accepté de nous laisser partir. Alors pour l'instant on ne fait rien.

- C'est ça ta solution ? renchérit Milo. Rester allongé et laisser voir venir ?

- T'espère quoi, sourit Aiolia en se tenant inconsciemment les côtes, leur foutre les pétoches de leur vie dans ta belle robe à pois ?

Les quatre hommes rirent et Milo leur tira la langue avec tout le courage dont il était capable. La tension redescendit légèrement et Aiolia eut le temps de repositionner ses cartes. Ils avaient arrêté de jouer depuis plusieurs minutes, mais cela ne semblait pas les déranger. En fait, Aiolia réalisa qu'ils se sentaient tous bien, ainsi réunis après avoir tous traversé la même chose. Ils se sentaient plus unis que jamais, et tous étaient certains que, quoi qu'il se passe à présent, ils seraient treize à faire face, peu importe ce qui se dresserait devant eux.

- Il y a un truc qui me tracasse, reprit brutalement Milo, brisant la soudaine harmonie qui venait de s'installer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ce soit elle qui me choisisse ?

Quatre voix grognèrent et le réprimandèrent mais le Scorpion insista. Aucun des Chevaliers n'avaient envie de ressasser ce passage de leur enfermement, le moment où ils s'étaient tous retrouvés attachés, livrés au bon vouloir de ces femmes. Mais apparemment, ça n'était pas le cas de Milo.

- Nan mais c'est vrai ! reprit-il avec énergie. Franchement, elle m'a trouvé quoi ?

- Milo ! déclara Saga en secouant la main devant ses yeux pour attirer son attention. Cette femme était folle, aucun doute là-dessus, et je ne préfère pas imaginer ni savoir pourquoi elle a jeté son dévolu sur toi.

Kanon rigola et Aioros attrapa le poignet d'Aiolia au moment où celui-ci commençait tout juste à se gratter. L'une des entailles sur son ventre, juste sur les côtes droites, lui grattait sévèrement. Signe de guérison ou d'infection ? Le Lion grogna et récupéra son bras d'un geste sec.

- Arrête, lança son grand frère.

- Lâche-moi, y'a le bandage je ne cours aucun risque.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est pour ça que tu saignes ?

- Oups …

- Shun va râler, sourit Milo, génial ! Préviens-moi quand ça arrivera, je le trouve terriblement sexy quand il s'énerve.

Aiolia leva les yeux au ciel et les trois autres hommes sourirent. A l'époque où son ami commençait à s'intéresser à Camus, il ne l'avait pas compris ni accepté. Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il connaissait bien le Chevalier du Verseau, il pouvait comprendre. Milo avait simplement besoin que quelqu'un l'écoute et le comprenne, le conseille aussi sans doute, et Camus était l'homme parfait pour ça, il était bien forcé de le reconnaitre. Mais pourquoi Shun ? Aiolia le trouvait terriblement arrogant et insupportable, et il n'était pas du genre à apprendre de ses erreurs. Il s'était trompé pour Camus, mais il était impossible qu'il se trompe sur Shun. Ça n'était qu'un gamin qui était monté en grade trop tôt et dont les chevilles avaient énormément gonflé, et qu'il y ait quelque chose derrière cela ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Que Milo ait raison ou tort à propos de son sex-appeal lui importait peu.

- D'ordinaire j'suis pas du genre à les prendre au berceau, déclara Kanon dans un sourire entendu, mais j'avoue que Shun … je ne sais pas, il a quelque chose !

- Je suis bien d'accord, l'appuya son frère.

- Moi je m'en fou, je ne suis pas gay, déclara Aioros dans un bâillement.

- Vous êtes sérieux là ? lança Aiolia. Nan mais vous vous entendez ? Hey, Shun il a quinze ans de moins que vous, je vous rappelle.

- Je ne te savais si déontologiste, rétorqua Saga.

- Hein ? grimaça Milo en se grattant spontanément l'entrejambe. Déon quoi ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'insultes ?

Aioros éclata littéralement de rire et Saga soupira d'un air désabusé. Abasourdi, Milo les regarda tous deux tour à tour, l'air franchement vexé. Aiolia sourit imperceptiblement. L'art qu'avait le Scorpion de détendre l'atmosphère était tout de même hautement salvateur pour l'équipe, et Aiolia l'en remerciait.

Lorsque son estomac lui envoya un grognement insatisfait, le Lion réalisa qu'il s'était déjà écoulé plusieurs heures depuis leur petit-déjeuner, et que la faim commençait à se faire sentir. Il se redressa alors légèrement pour tenter d'apercevoir les rayons du soleil et vit qu'ils étaient déjà teintés d'orange. Le soleil se couchait, mais puisqu'ils étaient en hiver, il ne devait pas être bien tard.

Encore une fois, son regard s'égara sur Mû et il fut étonné de constater que celui-ci avait réussi à faire asseoir Aphrodite et à lui faire boire un jus d'orange à la paille. Aiolia grimaça. Une longue estafilade profonde à la chair boursouflée traversait le visage du Chevalier des Poissons de l'extrémité gauche du front jusqu'à la mâchoire droite. Sa paupière gauche tombait et la chair ouverte de son nez était encore rouge et à vif. Ces satanés Amazones ne l'avaient pas loupé.

- Vous croyez qu'il y en a beaucoup qui sont enceintes ? demanda soudainement Milo.

- De quoi ? répliqua Saga.

- Bah les Amazones, elles ne nous ont pas fait ça pour le plaisir – enfin j'espère ! – c'était forcément pour ça … alors, d'après vous ?

- Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ?

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? grogna Aiolia en se grattant nerveusement.

- Rien, répondit Milo, le nez baissé. Je me disais juste qu'elles auraient pu nous demander notre avis.

Aioros et Kanon rigolèrent. Saga arqua un sourcil, sembla réfléchir un quart de microseconde, puis se tourna vers le Scorpion.

- Développe, lui ordonna-t-il.

- Bah c'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi nous avoir fait ça ? Si c'était vraiment des accouplements qu'elles voulaient elles auraient pu simplement nous demander, ou encore passer un accord avec Athéna ! Mais non, elles ont préféré nous ressusciter elles-mêmes en utilisant des moyens obscurs, et nous torturer dans des cages. Moi je dis, elles voulaient simplement se venger.

Un silence un peu lourd s'abattit sur le groupe. Milo croisa le regard de chacun de ses camarades et Aiolia vit dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris, lui aussi. Aucun des hommes présents autour de ce lit ou dans cette pièce n'avaient envie de savoir si les Amazones avec lesquelles ils avaient couché étaient enceintes. Ils n'avaient même pas envie d'imaginer qu'ils puissent un jour devenir pères. Le Scorpion attendit quelques secondes, puis reprit, un peu honteux :

- Quoi, j'ai encore dis une bêtise ?

- Non, répondit doucement Saga, non au contraire.

- A vous écouter tout le monde veut se venger de tout le monde, grogna Aiolia.

- C'est la raison d'être de l'homme cher ami, sans désir de vengeance il n'y aurait plus de guerre.

- C'est pas très positif tout ça …

- Je ne me souviens plus comment on en est arrivé à parler de ça, déclara Aioros d'un air fatigué.

Brusquement, alors que son grand frère bâillait à ses côtés, Aiolia réalisa qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la journée et qu'il était de ce fait très fatigué. Mais aussi que c'était la première fois qu'il passait une journée entière sans dormir. Puis il scruta les visages de ses compagnons et vit qu'ils étaient également éreintés.

- Bon ! s'exclama Milo en s'étirant. C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai les crocs moi. Hey Hyôga ! On mange quand ?

- Aucun repas prévu pour ce soir, répondit le Cygne depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, sérum en perf' pour la nuit.

- Quoi ? rugit la grosse voix d'Aldébaran.

- Mais on a faim ! l'appuya le Scorpion.

- Shun l'a décidé ainsi et il a raison, rétorqua Mû en se tournant de trois quart vers eux, je vous déconseille de trop manger dans votre état. Aucun de vous n'a vomi ce matin, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait certain que votre estomac tienne un deuxième repas.

- Moi j'suis sûr du contraire, insista le Taureau.

La porte principale de l'infirmerie émit un bruit étrange et trembla, la poignée s'abaissa plusieurs fois de suite, puis trois coups furent frappés. Hyôga sortit la clef de sa poche et libéra le passage sur un Shun essoufflé vêtu d'un bonnet et d'une écharpe rouge. Le bout de son nez et ses pommettes étaient rougies par le froid et quelques mèches émeraude tombaient sur ses yeux et s'égaraient ses épaules. Il arqua un sourcil, referma la porte, retira ses mitaines et demanda :

- T'as eu peur d'une attaque ?

- Ils ont voulu sortir, répondit Hyôga dans un sourire, j'ai été obligé de les enfermer à double-tour.

Shun sourit, retira son bonnet, son écharpe et son manteau tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau. La cadence de ses pas était rapide, mais son visage et ses yeux criaient de fatigue. Il déposa ses affaires sur un fauteuil et ressortit aussi vite, Hyôga sur les talons, qui lui tendit son carnet. Les deux jeunes Chevaliers s'approchèrent de Mû, et pratiquement tous les yeux étaient tournés vers eux.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Shun au Bélier.

- Ils ont été relativement sages, lui répondit celui-ci.

- Relativement ?

- Milo est particulièrement chiant, s'interposa Hyôga.

Shun eut un rire bref en parcourant les feuilles.

- J'ai entendu ! s'écria le Scorpion en se retournant. Et je proteste, je ne l'ai pas été plus que les autres.

- On parie ? sourit Hyôga.

- C'est l'amour fou on dirait, déclara Shun en enfilant sa blouse.

- Je vais l'épouser je crois.

Milo leur adressa un clin d'œil coquin, Hyôga lui tira la langue et Shun sourit. Tout avait l'air d'aller bien, comme dans le meilleur des mondes, mais Aiolia n'y croyait pas trop. Shun reprenait son travail avec un immense sourire, semblait détendu et sûr de lui, comme d'habitude, mais ça n'était qu'une façade et la tension que le Lion lisait dans la posture défensive faussement décontractée de Hyôga le conformait dans sa théorie. Il savait quelque chose que Shun voulait leur cacher, et tentait de le cacher également. Mais que savait-il, et comment l'avait-il su ?

Aiolia fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit la main droite de Shun trembler alors qu'il notait quelque chose sur son carnet. Il avait l'air particulièrement stressé, mais ne voulait alarmer personne.

- Il a mangé ? demanda-t-il doucement en s'approchant d'Aphrodite.

Tout en se grattant, Aiolia se détourna du reste de la conversation, qui ne l'intéressait plus vraiment. Shun était peut-être inquiet à cause de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Athéna, peut-être lui avait-elle révélé des choses qu'il n'avait pas voulu savoir ou qu'il n'aurait pas du savoir. Ou bien était-il seulement très fatigué.

- Pourquoi il ne nous a rien dit à votre avis ? demanda soudainement Milo.

- Pourquoi qui ne nous a pas dit quoi ? rétorqua Saga.

- Bah Shun, pourquoi il ne nous a rien dit de ce que Hyôga nous a dit ?

- T'en as pas marre de poser des questions chiantes ?

- Je ne me souviens pas de lui avoir demandé quoi que ce soit, déclara Aioros, si on ne lui demande rien, il ne nous dira rien. Certes, il aurait pu aussi nous révéler tout ça de lui-même, mais étant notre médecin, je suppose qu'il a préféré nous … préserver, ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Trop sympa de sa part, grogna son petit frère.

Saga lui adressa un regard de reproche et le Lion détourna les yeux. Oui, il était agressif, et après ? Shun s'approcha d'eux imperceptiblement, poussant devant lui son plateau en fer avec tous ses outils, suivit de près par Hyôga. Mû était resté auprès d'Aphrodite et s'occupait de nettoyer ses plaies.

- C'est quoi cette salade grecque ? lança le jeune médecin avant d'ajouter avec autorité : allez ouste, j'ai du boulot.

Milo soupira et commença à protester, Saga et Aioros obtempérèrent et se levèrent aussitôt, et Kanon semblait s'être endormis, accoudé sur le lit d'Aiolia. Quant à celui-ci, il fronça les sourcils et se rallongea entièrement dans son lit, tout en fulminant intérieurement. Pourquoi Mû avait-il décidé de s'occuper d'Aphrodite et pas de lui ? Shun pouvait très bien s'occuper du Chevalier des Poissons ! C'était quoi cette façon de l'ignorer ?

Shun s'approcha davantage de lui alors que Hyôga s'occupait de réveiller doucement Kanon. Celui-ci grommela un tantinet, mais se redressa et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en se dirigeant vers son propre lit.

- Il est obligé de rester là ? demanda Aiolia en désignant Hyôga d'un geste du menton.

Les bras croisés sur le torse, planté tout droit derrière Shun, le Cygne arqua un sourcil puis sourit.

- Timide ? demanda-t-il.

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps, lança Shun en enfilant des gants, mais si tu préfères il peut nous laisser.

Aiolia fit non de la tête sans quitter Hyôga des yeux, qui le surplombait toujours en se tenant droit comme un videur de boîte de nuit ou un garde du corps. Le Lion savait parfaitement qu'il avait souvent tendance à voir de l'agressivité là où il n'y en avait pas mais, tout de même, ça, c'était de l'agressivité pure et simple. Shun se pencha légèrement sur lui, suspendit son geste, puis se redressa en dardant sur lui un regard foudroyant.

- Tu t'es gratté, lança-t-il sèchement.

- Bien vu Sherlock, répliqua Aiolia.

- Tu saignes !

Le Lion leva les yeux au ciel et Shun soupira, se frotta les paupières et resta ainsi les yeux clos, les mains sur les hanches. Puis il le fixa de nouveau.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu sors tout juste d'une septicémie ? déclara-t-il avec autorité. En faisant ça tu risques une nouvelle infection, alors fais attention !

- Ça gratte ! renchérit Aiolia dans un grognement. J'ai pas vu que ça saignait parce que j'ai pas eu mal.

Shun prit une grande inspiration qu'il bloqua dans sa poitrine, très certainement pour s'empêcher de lancer une réplique particulièrement acerbe, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et garda le silence quelques secondes avant de finalement expirer.

- Ne refais plus ça, dit-il doucement, surtout quand je ne suis pas là. D'accord ?

Ils s'entreregardèrent un moment. Aiolia ouvrit légèrement la bouche mais garda le silence. Dans ces yeux verts, il ne lisait que de la fatigue, du stress et de l'inquiétude. Légèrement honteux, il acquiesça doucement et Shun lui sourit.

- Bon, reprit-il en commençant à défaire son bandage, le fait que ça gratte c'est bon signe, c'est que ça guéris normalement. Tu as eu mal malgré l'injection, ou pas ?

- Ouais, seulement au bras. Pourquoi Mû s'occupe d'Aphrodite ?

Shun laissa tomber la bande sur le plateau tout en souriant, puis attrapa sa pincette et imbiba le coton d'alcool. Il jeta un coup d'œil amusé au Lion et lança :

- Jaloux ?

Un grognement énervé lui répondit et il pouffa de rire, puis se pencha et commença par la plaie que le sang séché avait légèrement durcie. Derrière lui, Hyôga suivait chacun de ses gestes sans dire un mot.

- J'ai proposé à Mû de m'aider pour les soins, reprit Shun en adressant au Lion un petit coup d'œil amusé, il a accepté et Aphrodite lui a demandé de s'occuper de lui. Je crois qu'il a réussi à le dérider un peu.

Lorsque le coton imbibé entra en contact avec sa chair, Aiolia grimaça et serra les dents. Hyôga fronça les sourcils mais ne bougea pas d'un iota. Agrippé aux draps, le Lion fixait le plafond tout en tentant d'ignorer l'effluve d'amande douce qui se dégageait des cheveux de Shun, en plus d'une fraicheur hivernale qui le fit frissonner. Soit le jeune homme avait pris une douche avant de revenir, soit cette odeur était tout à fait naturelle et c'en était d'autant plus effrayant. Non sans moins de douceur, il décida de passer à un autre sujet.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? demanda-t-il en sifflant de douleur.

- A propos de quoi ?

- A propos de tout.

Hyôga dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, et Shun sourit avant de soupirer d'un air dépité et de relever les yeux vers son camarade.

- J'ai pas trouvé ça cool de les laisser dans l'ignorance, se défendit celui-ci, et je comptais t'en parler, alors pourquoi tu as gardé le silence ?

- Primo parce qu'ils sont pleinement réveillés seulement depuis deux jours, répliqua Shun avec autorité, et deuxio parce qu'Athéna me l'avait expressément demandé lorsqu'on les a hospitalisé.

Léger silence. Hyôga décroisa les bras et, devant son expression dépité, Aiolia rit discrètement avant de se contracter et de siffler de douleur. Délicatement, Shun posa une main douce sur son bras.

- Tu veux un tranquillisant ? lui demanda-t-il.

Aiolia refusa d'un geste sec de la tête et tourna les yeux vers Hyôga lorsque celui-ci reprit la parole, tout en tentant d'ignorer la propagation des frissons qui remontaient le long de son bras.

- Désolé, je ne savais pas.

- Je sais, répondit Shun dans un sourire, et c'est pas grave, de toute façon Athéna m'a convoqué aujourd'hui justement pour me demander de préparer le terrain. J'étais sensé répondre à toutes leurs questions. Merci de l'avoir fait à ma place !

Hyôga sourit, rassuré, avant de croiser le regard d'Aiolia. Là, le Lion vit clairement son expression se transformer en animosité, mais se garda bien de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous deux parlés plus tôt dans la journée, le Cygne avait préféré éviter le conflit en ne répliquant pas, mais là Aiolia eut comme le pressentiment que, s'il disait quelque chose, le jeune homme n'hésiterait pas à lui rentrer dedans. Comme un mâle qui protégerait son territoire, ou autre chose. Aiolia jeta un petit coup d'œil à Shun qui avait sagement reprit ses soins sans se douter de quoi que ce soit.

- Elle a l'intention de venir vous voir, déclara celui-ci avec concentration, elle voulait vous parler … je lui ai dit que vous voudriez tous très certainement attendre de pouvoir enfiler autre chose qu'une robe pour ça.

- Très délicat de ta part, répliqua Aiolia, et elle a dit quoi ?

- Que ça pouvait encore attendre un ou deux jours si je le jugeais nécessaire.

- Non, s'interposa Hyôga, ça ne peut pas attendre.

- Selon Athéna et moi si, répliqua Shun avec délicatesse, tais-toi maintenant … s'il te plait.

Un court silence teinté de malaise se posa entre les deux amis, et Aiolia arqua un sourcil alors que ses yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre. Hyôga inspira et expira, déstabilisé par la douce supplication de Shun, mais il persista :

- Selon Athéna seulement, mais pas selon Absol. Tu lui as parlé non ?

- Ça suffit, lui ordonna sèchement Shun en se redressant vivement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil rapide à Aiolia et de murmurer : tais-toi bon sang !

- Quoi ? T'as peur de quoi, qu'ils le sachent ? Ils le sauront de toute façon et …

- Arrête.

L'ordre claqua avec une douceur étonnante et Aiolia, les yeux écarquillés, sourit malgré lui en voyant l'expression à la fois désolé et énervé qui passa fugitivement sur le visage de Hyôga. Lui et Shun se fixèrent un moment, mais finalement le Cygne consentit enfin à obéir et déclara tout en s'éloignant :

- J'y vais, je suis de surveillance cette nuit.

Shun acquiesça, les yeux bas, et le remercia rapidement de l'avoir remplacé aujourd'hui. Il ne regarda pas Hyôga partir et se pencha sur la plaie au sang séché d'Aiolia en poussant un petit soupir qu'il voulait certainement discret. Le Lion évita de croiser son regard les premières secondes, jusqu'à ce que Mû s'avance à pas lent vers lui et l'interpelle.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, répondit Shun dans un sourire, j'suis un peu fatigué c'est tout. Tu peux prendre la relève ?

- Pas de problème, vas-y.

Le jeune médecin abandonna la pincette au coton légèrement teinté de rouge dans les mains du Bélier et s'en fut dans son bureau à pas rapide. Aiolia le suivit des yeux, tentant de deviner si son attitude était vexée, triste ou énervée. Peut-être un peu des trois.

- C'est pas facile une dispute, dit brusquement Mû, surtout entre ex-copains.

- Ouais, mais de toute façon ils sont chiants tous les deux.

Mû sourit en passant délicatement le coton sur la blessure. Durant plusieurs secondes, Aiolia ne le quitta pas des yeux, un doux sourire aux lèvres, les doigts de sa main droite égarés dans les mèches de sa chevelure.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

- Pourquoi ? sourit le Lion.

- Parce que ça me gêne.

Aiolia sourit, puis reprit plus gravement dans un murmure :

- Je crois que cet accrochage avec les Amazones est plus grave qu'on ne le pense.

Le Bélier leva les yeux vers lui, un sourcil arqué, et le questionna du regard. Aiolia baissa encore davantage la voix pour être sûr que ses compagnons ne l'entendent pas.

- Hyôga a une ronde à faire cette nuit apparemment. Ils craignent une attaque.

- Evidemment, répliqua Mû sur le même ton, les Amazones n'ont pas hésité à nous ressusciter, à braver la volonté des dieux pour accomplir je ne sais quelle vengeance, alors ce n'est certainement pas cinq Chevaliers en armure de Bronze qui vont les impressionner, même si Athéna y met son grain de sel.

- Tu crois qu'une guerre se prépare ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. J'en suis sûr.

Le Lion soupira alors qu'une bouffée de chaleur lui montait brusquement à la tête. Il savait sa colère légitime, mais d'ordinaire, il ne s'énervait pas si facilement. Ce séjour sur l'île des femmes guerrières l'avait changé, il le savait. Mais en ce moment, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

- Du calme, lui dit doucement Mû, ne t'énerve pas, ça ne sert à rien. Moi aussi ça m'agace de savoir qu'on a été ressuscités rien que pour se battre à nouveau, mais on n'y peut rien, en tant que Chevaliers …

- Mais non c'est pas ça ! le coupa brusquement Aiolia. Je m'en fou si on doit se battre, j'suis plutôt content qu'on puisse enfin casser la gueule à ces pétasses. Ce qui m'énerve, c'est de rester allonger ici, sans cosmos, alors que des gamins risquent leur vie dehors pour nous !

Mû se tut, les yeux baissés sur la plaie du bras gauche d'Aiolia qu'il tentait de désinfecter avec douceur. Celui-ci serra les dents et les draps pour contenir la douleur et tenta de se calmer en respirant profondément. Il savait très bien que Mû n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les batailles, et qu'il les avait toujours évité du mieux possible – d'ailleurs la seule fois où il avait réellement fait montre de ses pouvoirs, c'était durant la dernière Guerre Sainte, contre ses propres camarades lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de pénétrer dans le Sanctuaire comme Spectre d'Hadès – aussi cela ne le surprit pas plus que cela qu'il admette appréhender la bataille à venir. Mais, contrairement à ce que beaucoup croyait, Aiolia lui-même n'avait jamais été vraiment partisan des grandes guerres. En réalité, ils étaient très peu nombreux dans la Chevalerie d'Athéna à aimer les batailles, car il leur préférait toujours la paix. Mais là, encore une fois, c'était différent. Tout son corps parcouru de frisson d'anticipation désirait cogner et faire couler le sang de ces femmes qui leur avait tout volé. Aussi bien leur mort, en les ramenant à la vie contre leur gré, que leur vie, en les privant de la source même de leur puissance : leur cosmos. Tout son corps n'était plus que revanche et colère.

- S'il y a une chose que j'ai retenue de cette expérience, reprit soudainement Mû, c'est que ces Amazones sont des femmes extrêmement fières. Tout ce qu'elles faisaient, ça n'était que des démonstrations de leur force comparée à la nôtre. Cette fois, je pense qu'elles voudront faire les choses en grand. Les faire bien. Si elles ont décidé de nous attaquer, elles le feront lorsqu'on sera redevenu un tantinet dangereux pour elles, pas avant.

Aiolia pouffa de rire, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Dans ce cas, elles devront attendre longtemps. Car, sans cosmos, les hommes les plus puissants de la terre n'étaient plus que des humains à peine plus dangereux que des chats.

...

Shun préféra laisser Camus sous dialyse encore un jour entier, puis de lui laisser une autre journée pour se remettre doucement. Aussi, deux jours plus tard, lorsque le Verseau fut capable de marcher correctement, ou presque, sans aide, les treize patients se préparèrent à quitter l'infirmerie. Fébriles, ils enfilaient des vêtements plus saillants qu'une robe blanche à pois verts tout en parlant allégrement, cachant leur stress derrière une bonne humeur feinte et une décontraction salutaire. Athéna les attendait dans la salle du trône pour un débriefing.

Luttant contre son bras gauche qui n'avait récupéré que la moitié de sa force et de sa mobilité, Aiolia tentait tant bien que mal d'enfiler la manche de son épais tee-shirt noir. Ayant terminé de s'occuper de Dohko, Shun lui vint en aide en ignorant royalement ses grognements et ses jurons. L'impatience plus que la douleur le rendait exécrable.

- J'en ai marre, déclara-t-il alors que le jeune médecin faisait habilement passer son bras dans la manche, on aurait pu y aller hier, il fait chier Camus !

- Je te ferais remarquer que toi aussi tu en as eu une de dialyse, répliqua Shun dans un sourire en préparant un atèle de tissu blanc pour son bras. Après ton deuxième choc septique, je t'ai fait une hémofiltration pendant presque deux jours. La version sanguine de la dialyse de Camus. Alors arrête de râler, et passe ton bras là-dedans.

Aiolia obéit non sans répliquer que de toute façon, il en avait quand même marre ce qui eut pour mérite de faire sourire Shun. Celui-ci lui tendit une veste et l'aida également à l'enfiler, tout en laissant la manche gauche pendre sur le flanc. Le Lion se sentait ridicule, mais il se trouvait en tout cas mieux loti qu'Aphrodite ou Dohko qui, même après une opération du genou, boitait encore sévèrement de la jambe gauche. Après un rapide tour de salle, Aiolia se dit que les Chevaliers d'Athéna avaient tous bien piètre allure. Sauf peut-être Shaka, qui avait l'air de s'en sortir mieux que ses camarades.

- Je croyais qu'elle voulait venir nous voir, reprit Aiolia, alors pourquoi c'est à nous de nous déplacer ?

- Premièrement parce que vous, vous êtes les Chevaliers et elle votre Déesse, et deuxièmement parce que je le lui ais suggéré. Je pensais que ce serait mieux pour vous de la revoir debout dans la salle du trône, que allongés dans l'infirmerie.

Aiolia soupira en acquiesçant et baissa les yeux sur Shun qui remontait convenablement le blouson pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Il releva ses yeux verts d'eau sur lui.

- Tu veux que je le ferme ? demanda-t-il.

- Non … non je veux pouvoir l'enlever si jamais j'ai trop chaud.

Dans un sourire, Shun le laissa rejoindre le groupe de ses compagnons et partit dans son bureau prendre son manteau. Dohko, armé de sa canne orthopédique, ouvrit la porte et ses camarades le suivirent. Milo marchait à côté de Camus, prêt à lui venir en aide en cas de nécessité, et Mû sourit à Aiolia en le rejoignant. Il inspira par le nez, expira par la bouche, et dit :

- Ça fait du bien de prendre l'air quand même, je commençais à en avoir marre de rester enfermer dans cette pièce.

- Qui l'eut cru, sourit Aiolia, toi qui aime tant ta très chère infirmerie.

Le sourire de Mû se fit plus grand et il rabattit le pan du manteau qui glissait déjà sur le torse de son amant. Celui-ci le remercia d'un coup d'œil et vit Shun les rejoindre en courant.

- Pourquoi tu viens avec nous ? lui demanda-t-il légèrement sur la défensive.

- Parce qu'on doit tous y être.

- Athéna veut que tout le monde l'entende nous dire qu'elle est heureuse de nous revoir en vie ?

- Non, mais ce qu'elle a à vous dire nous regarde tous …

La phrase restée en suspens attisa la curiosité d'Aiolia et de son ami, mais Shun partit rejoindre Shiryu et Seiya qui venaient d'arriver au bout du couloir. Le Chevalier Pégase se rua dans la mêlée, accueillant les Ors en souriant et riant, serra des mains et en prit quelques-uns dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il se jeta sur Aiolia tout sourire, celui-ci tenta de l'en empêcher mais le corps musculeux du Bronze percuta son bras gauche et il poussa un petit cri de douleur.

- Oh pardon ! s'exclama Seiya, non sans sourire. T'as mal ?

- Nan tu penses ! Une vraie promenade de santé.

Le jeune homme rit de nouveau, lui serra la main avec vigueur tout en lui assurant qu'il était très heureux de le revoir, puis repartit dans l'autre sens pour faire de même avec Milo.

Shiryu fit preuve de plus de retenue et sourit d'un air rassurant en saluant Dohko avec chaleur et en souriant au reste de la troupe. Aiolia écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement, alors que Milo sifflait d'admiration.

- Bah dis donc, lança Mû, t'as vu ça ?

- Ouais, confirma Aiolia en fixant le Dragon, sexy !

Mû rit aussi bas qu'il le put mais reconnu d'un coup d'œil que son amant avait raison. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de détailler le Bronze aux longs cheveux noirs du regard. La taille svelte, le regard brillant et sage, les cheveux glissant sur ses épaules et son dos comme une parure de velours, Shiryu avait indéniablement changé et le Lion se dit sans remord qu'il était devenu extrêmement séduisant. Tout près de lui, Mû lui dit dans un murmure :

- Ils ont bien grandi ceux qui n'étaient encore que des gamins pour nous il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, je ne les reconnais quasiment plus. C'est un peu effrayant non ?

- Moi celui que j'ai peur de voir, c'est Ikki.

Un sourcil arqué, Mû jeta un bref coup d'œil à Aiolia, qui s'empressa de préciser :

- Juste pendant la bataille contre Hadès, il nous avait pratiquement tous rattrapé en taille et en carrure, alors maintenant, deux ans après, il va ressembler à une montagne.

- Mmh, c'est pas faux.

- Ceci dit, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit là.

- Je ne crois pas, si Athéna fait venir les Bronze alors qu'elle veut uniquement nous dire à quel point elle est heureuse de nous revoir c'est qu'elle est plus expansive qu'on ne le croit. Non, à mon avis il y a quelque chose de plus grave et elle ne permettrait sans doute pas que l'un d'eux manque à l'appel.

- Tu parles, on ne sait même pas s'il était là quand ils nous ont sorti de l'île.

- T'en as pas marre de râler ?

Pour toute réponse, Aiolia grogna de frustration et éluda la question. Mais sa petite colère disparue vite lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les hautes colonnes du couloir, les immenses fenêtres creusées à même la pierre, le sol dallé et le plafond en pierre blanche. Il prit une grande inspiration, respirant l'odeur du Palais du Pope à plein poumon, appréciant le parfum diffusé par les pierres froides à l'extérieur et chaudes à l'intérieur. Une vague de nostalgie le submergea mais il sourit néanmoins. Il était heureux d'être chez lui, et cela lui faisait du bien.

- Shun t'a donné une double dose de morphine ? lui demanda Mû.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Tu souris comme un idiot. Ça va ?

- J'ai pas le droit d'être content ?

- T'es jamais content.

Nouveau grognement. Mais avant d'avoir pu répondre, Aiolia vit Milo lui faire un signe de la main et ses lèvres bougèrent intensément, semblant lui dire : « je vais me le faire ! », alors que son pouce désignait vivement Shiryu. Le Lion sourit. En voilà un qui ne perdait pas le nord.

- Tu avais tort, lui murmura Mû en chantonnant.

Un sourcil arqué, son amant le questionna du regard, et le Bélier consentit à attirer son attention vers la porte de la salle du trône en pointant quelqu'un du doigt. Ikki semblait faire le pied de grue, les bras croisés sur le torse, appuyé contre le mur. Lorsque la troupe fut assez près de lui, il se redressa, les sourcils froncés, avec sur le visage l'expression de celui qui n'avait pas du tout envie d'être là.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- La prochaine fois c'est toi qui aideras treize grands enfants blessés à s'habiller, lui répliqua son petit frère.

Ikki grogna et se détourna de lui pour ouvrir la porte de la salle du trône, accordant à peine un regard aux Ors. Mû sourit tout près d'Aiolia sans que celui-ci ne le voit, lui trouvant soudainement quelques ressemblances avec un certain Phénix. La pièce immense était baignée d'une douce lumière hivernale grâce aux grandes fenêtres qui perçaient le mur de chaque côté du trône. Le Lion se surprit à fixer les lourds rideaux rouges du regard, tout en appréciant leur couleur chaude. Dehors, les nuages blancs ne laissaient pas voir une seule parcelle de ciel bleu, et les pierres du Sanctuaire semblaient encore légèrement recouvertes de givre. L'hiver semblait figé, et paisible.

Debout sur l'estrade, Athéna les attendait, son sceptre d'or à la main, et un sourire aux lèvres. Bien qu'ils s'y attendent plus ou moins, tous les Chevaliers d'Ors furent surpris de la voir si grande et altière dans sa robe blanche où s'égaraient les mèches de sa chevelure. Les années passées l'avaient grandie et son visage, ainsi que ses yeux et son expression, paraissaient plus mature. La voir ainsi changée chamboula Aiolia et ses compagnons plus que ce qu'ils croyaient. Hyôga avait raison, presque deux années s'étaient écoulées et de les voir ainsi tous plus grands leur faisait à tous quelque chose. Ils étaient revenus dans leur monde, mais ce monde était différent. Aiolia ralentit alors qu'il se demandait s'il avait encore sa place ici, lorsque son regard quitta le visage d'Athéna, attiré par quelque chose d'autre. Ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Derrière la Déesse, quelques enfants s'étaient regroupés, certains tendus et d'autres sur leur garde. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait et il les compta au nombre de huit. Qui étaient-ils ? La bouche entrouverte, Aiolia fronça les sourcils, décontenancé. Il n'aurait su dire d'où cela venait, mais il avait comme l'impression de les connaître. En tout cas, quelque chose dans leur visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose. L'un d'eux en particulier attira son attention lorsque son regard rencontra le sien – il était pratiquement persuadé d'avoir déjà vu ces yeux bleus quelque part – mais c'est alors que le jeune homme, aussi grand et carré qu'un grec adulte, se braqua instantanément et une haine profonde se lut alors dans chaque trait de son visage. Comme par mimétisme, Aiolia fronça les sourcils et lui renvoya son regard. Il se prenait pour qui pour le défier comme ça ?

Tout près de lui, Mû fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose le titillait lui aussi, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi exactement. Quelque chose qui lui faisait craindre le pire. Et lorsque son regard croisa les yeux bleus pleins de rancœur et d'agressivité, il ouvrit les lèvres dans un cri de stupeur muet et se tourna vers Aiolia. Quelques trois secondes après, ce fut au tour de Dohko de fixer le Lion, puis Saga et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que plus de la moitié des Ors aient les yeux tournés vers lui.

De son côté, Athéna ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de prononcer la formule de complaisance qu'elle avait préparé, tourné et retourné dans sa tête jusqu'à cet instant précis, mais lorsqu'elle vit le malaise qui venait de s'installer grandissant parmi ses Chevaliers, elle garda le silence encore quelques instants. De son côté, Aiolia venait de se rendre compte que la plupart de ses compagnons le fixait intensément, et que d'autres s'étaient mis à chuchoter. Tous les Chevaliers de Bronze étaient tourné vers lui également, et en plus de le gêner, cela commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Qu'avaient-ils tous à le regarder comme ça ? Et pourquoi ce gamin continuait-il à lui envoyer ce regard plein de colère ?

Une pression sur son bras droit le détourna, et il vit le visage de Mû tourné vers lui. Ses yeux exorbités et l'expression à la fois terrorisée et extrêmement surprise de son visage eut au moins le mérite de lui faire un choc et il fit un pas en arrière.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

Le Bélier laissa échapper un bruit à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le gémissement de surprise, ses yeux le parcourant des pieds à la tête, puis il se détourna et pointa son regard dans celui de Dohko. Aiolia le suivit et rencontra les six pairs d'yeux tournés vers lui. Sept maintenant, puisque Milo venait de se retourner, avec sur le visage exactement la même expression que Mû avant lui. En fait, ils avaient tous cette expression. Une légère panique commença à le submerger lorsqu'il redemanda, légèrement plus fort que précédemment :

- Mais quoi ?

- Je suis extrêmement heureuse de vous revoir parmi nous, déclara subitement Athéna, mais j'ai eu beau retourner sans cesse la formule dans ma tête, je viens de me rendre compte que j'aurais dû commencer par vous raconter la vérité. Dès le début.

Aiolia releva les yeux vers elle, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite. Ses camarades semblaient avoir compris quelque chose qui lui avait de toute évidence échappé. Et c'est alors que son regard croisa de nouveau celui de l'enfant inconnu plein de colère, et il se souvint alors où il avait un jour vu ces yeux bleus. Dans le miroir.

- J'aurais dû vous révéler que les messagers qui nous ont prévenu de votre situation, reprit Athéna avant de terminer dans un souffle : viennent d'ailleurs.

Elle reprit sa respiration et ses doigts se crispèrent sur son sceptre. Elle était nerveuse. Doucement, avec une symphonie unique et diffusant une douce chaleur dans l'immensité de la pièce, son cosmos doré l'entoura comme une auréole pour les toucher, chacun leur tour. Aiolia sentit les battements affolés de son cœur ralentir, mais pas sa respiration. Il s'attendait à ressentir une grande sérénité, à retrouver son calme, mais rien ne lui vint. Il était toujours nerveux, toujours en colère sans en comprendre la raison. Le cosmos de sa Déesse avait du mal à entrer en résonnance avec lui, puisqu'il n'avait plus son cosmos. Plus aucune d'eux. Il fit un nouveau pas en arrière. Loin de le calmer, cette situation lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'il était désormais. Un humain, un simple homme qui n'avait plus sa place au Sanctuaire. Face à lui, légèrement en retrait derrière la Déesse, l'inconnu continuait de le fixer de ces yeux bleus si troublant, qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre aux siens. Mais peut-être étaient-ce les siens.

- J'aurais dû vous dire, continua Athéna dans un murmure, qu'ils venaient du futur.

Le cœur d'Aiolia manqua un battement, alors qu'il ne lâchait pas l'enfant du regard. Tous ses camarades commençaient à comprendre, et lui avec eux. Ce gamin en face de lui avait ses yeux, la couleur de ses cheveux et de sa peau, l'expression dure et butée de son visage. Il avait l'impression de se revoir avec quelques années de moins. Tout devint brusquement sourd tout autour de lui, et il n'entendit bientôt plus que les battements affolés de son cœur raisonner à ses oreilles alors que tout son corps était parcouru d'un frisson de terreur. Néanmoins, il parvint à entendre Athéna terminer d'une voix claire :

- Qu'ils sont vos enfants.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la salle du trône. Aiolia était incapable de se détourner de cet enfant debout devant lui qui lui ressemblait tant, alors qu'à ses côtés, Mû détournait les yeux.

* * *

><p>Coucou ! Bon déjà, je tiens à m'excuser mais je viens seulement de terminer d'écrire la dernière partie de ce chapitre sans vraiment prendre le temps de me relire, donc s'il y a quelques fautes d'inattention, coquilles ou autre, je vous prie de m'en excuser ^^ J'ai commencé ce chapitre la semaine dernière mais je ne le termine qu'aujourd'hui car je me suis acheté une voiture mardi - une belle Fiat Panda 1.1 Bella bleue ciel ! - et donc bah je suis beaucoup dehors maintenant -_-"<p>

Mauvaise nouvelle : je commence un travail mardi prochain, avec plus d'une heure de transport le matin et le soir, donc j'ignore si je réussierais à tenir la cadence, on verra bien. Je pense que oui, car le prochain chapitre est très important, et que je les déjà pratiquement écrit dans ma tête, donc ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps.

Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça ? J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de vous faire une sorte de ménage à quatre avec Aiolia/Mu/Shun/Hyôga XD Et j'adore ! J'adore les décrire en train de se défier du regard, et bientôt se mettre des batons dans les roues XD Je termine ce chapitre sur une note un peu stressante, mais ne vous en faites pas, la scène n'est pas terminée, elle continue dans le chapitre 10.

Voilà ! Merci beaucoup de votre présence et de vos reviews qui me sont plus qu'utiles ! La plupart d'entre vous m'aident beaucoup à réfléchir, et je vous remercie mille fois pour ça !

Bisous ! A la semaine prochaine ^^


	11. 10 Dix huit

**10**

**Dix-huit**

En y réfléchissant bien, finalement la bulle de protection dans laquelle ils avaient été protégés ces quelques jours dans l'immense infirmerie n'était pas si mal. Car maintenant qu'elle avait éclaté, l'océan de vérité s'abattait sur eux avec violence pour leur faire perdre pied. Les noyer.

Suffoquant, Aiolia sentait l'abîme de la réalité s'ouvrir sous ses pieds sans qu'il puisse s'accrocher nulle part. Son cœur s'emballa et sa vue se brouilla un bref instant, et le Lion pria alors pour s'évanouir, perdre bêtement connaissance ou mieux, refaire un choc septique, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'on le ramène à l'infirmerie, et pour que cette bulle d'ignorance l'entoure à nouveau.

Etre tenu dans le secret avait eu le don de tous les énerver et les vexer quelque peu. Chacun des treize Chevaliers avaient ardemment attendu cette réunion dans l'espoir d'en apprendre davantage sur ce qui se déroulait tout autour d'eux, mais à présent, il en était tout autrement. Quelques-uns ressentaient exactement la même chose qu'Aiolia en ce moment : de la peur, de l'incompréhension et une envie irrépressible de fuir qui surpassait tout autre envie de connaissance ou de raison.

Ils étaient peu dans ce cas, car seuls les Chevaliers qui venaient de se découvrir une paternité cachée ne savaient quelle position adopter entre le courage et la lâcheté. Parmi eux il y avait Aiolia bien sûr, mais aussi Saga et Kanon, plus perplexe encore que leur compagnon, car, se tenant devant eux sur l'estrade, deux garçons parfaitement identiques arboraient une chevelure bleue et des yeux bruns cuivrés. Leur ressemblance avec les Chevaliers des Gémeaux ne laissait planer qu'un doute : lequel des deux était le père ? De plus, deux autres garçons, heureusement très différents de Saga et Kanon, possédaient la même couleur de cheveux, et n'excluaient donc pas un lien filial. L'une des filles avait une chevelure rousse et des yeux bruns légèrement effrayés, et son visage sembla familier à Aiolia, comme une personne qu'il aurait longuement côtoyée avant de la perdre de vue, puis de la retrouver. L'autre fille avait quant à elle des cheveux châtains et des yeux verts foncés pleins de détermination. Pour elle aussi, la paternité était difficile à établir mais ses traits lui en évoquèrent brièvement d'autres sans qu'il puisse déterminer avec exactitude d'où lui venait cette vague impression de déjà-vu. Quant au dernier des garçons, très certainement le plus jeune car il tenait la main de la fille rousse, son ascendance ne laissait planer aucun doute. Seiya de Pégase était apparemment devenu père, bien qu'Aiolia ne sache par quel miracle. Mais, tout comme lui et le jeune homme qui le fixait toujours avec autant de gravité et de colère réprimée, le fils de Seiya lui ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau.

Pour la énième fois, Aiolia les recompta, juste pour être sûr, ou bien pour s'efforcer de penser à autre chose. Huit au total. Huit enfants venus du futur pour avertir Athéna que ses Chevaliers d'Ors étaient retenus captifs par les Amazones. Mais Aiolia était encore bien trop effrayé pour se demander pourquoi, et pour avoir la curiosité de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. En cet instant, il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Il avait juste envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, de tout oublier, et même pourquoi pas, de retourner sur l'île des Amazones pour échapper à tout cela. Lui, père ? Comment accepter le fait d'avoir un fils, lorsque celui-ci vous fixait avec rage du haut de l'estrade, plus adulte déjà qu'enfant ? Quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir ? Il était son portrait craché lorsque le Lion lui-même avait seize ou dix-sept ans.

Il sursauta presque lorsque la Déesse reprit la parole, la voix légèrement vacillante, fermement accrochée à son sceptre doré. Elle disait :

- Vous savoir en vie m'a emplie de joie, mais d'apprendre les conditions de votre détention m'a emplie de colère. Les Amazones n'avaient pas le droit de vous faire cela, et Enyo n'avait pas le droit de défier mon autorité.

Elle marqua une légère pause, le temps que son regard aille d'un Chevalier à l'autre. Regroupés légèrement sur la droite, les Bronze étaient immobiles, attentifs aux paroles de Saori, bien qu'ils connaissent déjà pratiquement tous les tenants et les aboutissants de l'histoire. Seiya, Hyôga et Shun formaient une ligne silencieuse, alors que devant eux, Ikki et Shiryu chuchotèrent brièvement avant que le Dragon n'intime à son camarade l'ordre de se taire d'un geste sec.

Aiolia se désintéressa bien vite d'eux. Un frisson de froid le parcouru des pieds à la tête lorsqu'il réalisa que la Déesse Athéna venait de rappeler son cosmos, lentement. La puissance Divine quitta leurs corps et chacun d'eux reprirent leur souffle. Elle avait pris soin de les apaiser avant de leur annoncer la nouvelle, et maintenant que son esprit sortait peu à peu de cette emprise, Aiolia sentait toute sa colère et son indignation revenir en force.

Il n'avait jamais voulu être père, et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'était assez vite désintéressé des femmes. Pas totalement, certes, mais il se sentait plus rassuré dans une étreinte masculine qu'il savait stérile. Brièvement, il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il en était arrivé à se considérer davantage homosexuel : lorsqu'il était en ménage avec Marine, Chevalier de l'Aigle, un jour celle-ci lui avait annoncé dans un murmure qu'elle pensait être enceinte. Cette annonce aurait pu être le déclencheur d'une joie immense, hors il en fut tout autre, car ils étaient très jeune tous les deux, et la grossesse n'était pas désirée. Par chance, Marine semblait s'être trompée, et il n'y eut finalement pas d'enfant. Ils furent ensembles quelques années, s'aimèrent peut-être sincèrement, cependant plus jamais ils ne reparlèrent de cet incident. Mais Aiolia se souvenait très clairement de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque sa petite amie lui avait annoncé cela. Une panique si intense qu'il s'était senti blêmir et trembler de peur. Il avait ensuite retrouvé toute son assurance et son impulsivité dans les bras de Mû. Plus rassuré. A cette époque, il pensait que cette peur était simplement due à sa jeunesse, et qu'il ne se sentait tout simplement pas près. Mais en y repensant aujourd'hui, alors qu'il sentait de nouveau cette panique le submerger, il en arriva à la conclusion que s'il n'était pas prêt à ce moment-là, il ne le serait jamais. Aiolia du Lion n'était pas un homme, ni un Chevalier, qui se voulait père, et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait face à son fils, à son fils et à sa haine.

Et cette colère se diffusa en lui comme une légitimité toute paternelle. Les Amazones les avaient forcés à revenir à la vie alors qu'ils estimaient avoir mérité le repos après toutes les batailles et les guerres auxquelles ils avaient participé. Elles les avaient ensuite retenus prisonniers comme des animaux, utilisés et traités comme tels. Et maintenant, elle les obligeait à assumer une responsabilité dont la plupart ne voulait pas, pas peur ou par refus catégorique.

Alors, tout en se disant que cet enfant n'y était absolument pour rien, Aiolia rendit à son fils son regard plein de colère, sans même se demander pourquoi ce dernier semblait tant le haïr.

- Je suis consciente que cette révélation doit quelque peu vous dérouter, reprit Athéna avec douceur, mais je sais que vous êtes forts, et que vous ferez tout votre possible pour rétablir l'ordre des choses.

Aiolia était trop concentré sur sa propre rage pour faire attention aux paroles de sa Déesse mais, près de lui, Mû réagit et tourna ses yeux vert sur elle. Dohko fronça les sourcils, attentif, Milo se rongea l'ongle du pouce droit, perdu dans ses pensées, Shaka ouvrit les yeux avec vivacité et Saga s'avança d'un pas.

- Nous accomplirons notre devoir, dit-il avec respect et fermeté, mais pour cela nous devons savoir contre qui nous allons devoir nous battre, et ce qui a provoqué la venue de ces enfants ici.

Athéna resta immobile quelques instants, les yeux rivés dans ceux du Chevalier des Gémeaux. Aiolia fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ces gamins étaient là ? Leur Déesse venait de le leur dire : pour l'avertir qu'ils étaient enfermés chez les Amazones. A moins que son camarade ait compris quelque chose qui lui avait échappé. Imperceptiblement, presque timidement, Athéna sourit et répondit :

- Comme toujours tu as mis le doigt sur le plus important, Saga.

Aiolia ne comprenait toujours pas. Alors il mit sa colère de côté et scruta plus longuement les visages des huit enfants en face de lui. Chacun avait un trait, une expression, ou des formes du visage qui lui semblait familier, mais il réalisa alors que la plupart d'entre eux, au moins six, avaient des stigmates de bleus énormément jaunis, de traces de coups ou de cicatrices anciennes. De toute évidence, ils avaient essuyé une bataille. Il y avait eu un combat. Le Lion ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement, avant de revenir vers Saga et Athéna.

- J'ai le malheur de vous annoncer à tous, reprit celle-ci d'une voix sûre, qu'ils sont venus nous avertir qu'une nouvelle guerre se préparait.

Un silence religieux accompagna sa déclaration, et elle continua :

- Les Amazones ne vont pas en rester là, car de l'époque où ils viennent, dix-huit ans exactement dans notre avenir, elles vont attaquer notre Sanctuaire affaibli … et le détruire.

Aiolia sentit sa tête lui tourner et il vacilla, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Il sentit la main de Mû saisir brusquement la sienne pour la serrer violemment. Alors les Amazones allaient les faire tomber ? Les vaincre tous et s'approprier le domaine sacré d'Athéna ? Tant de sentiment affluaient en lui, que le Lion ne savait plus trop auquel se fier. A sa colère ? A son désespoir ? A son incompréhension ? Ou bien à cette désagréable impression d'être un faible, un homme inutile ?

- Alors, reprit Saga d'une voix blanche, dix-huit ans de guerre nous attendent ?

Les douze hommes autour de lui avaient retenus leur souffle. Quant aux Bronzes, ils n'avaient esquissé aucun geste, se contentant de rester silencieux. Shun paraissait très inquiet et ses yeux étincelants ne cessaient d'aller d'un Or à l'autre, comme s'il s'attendait à en voir quelques-uns s'effondrer à tout moment. Près de lui, Hyôga, fermement campé sur ses jambes, fixait Athéna d'un air un peu froid mais très déterminé. Seiya dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, intenable, le visage déformé par la colère et l'envie irrépressible de taper sur quelqu'un, n'importe qui – mais une Amazone de préférence. Shiryu avait l'air aussi sage et calme qu'à son habitude, ses yeux vert d'eau perdu dans le vide, comme si son cerveau tournait déjà à plein régime pour trouver une explication à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. A ses côtés, le corps massif d'Ikki avait l'air incroyablement tendu, mais son visage affichait un masque d'indifférence éhonté.

- Pas vraiment, répondit fermement Athéna avant de s'écarter légèrement d'un pas fluide, mais je ne peux tout vous expliquer dans les détails. Je vais laisser la parole à Absol, lui seul pourra répondre avec précision à vos questions.

Elle s'écarta et se tourna délicatement vers celui qui était, de toute évidence, le plus âgé des huit enfants, et qui semblait même être celui qui les guide. Aiolia regarda son fils s'incliner brièvement devant la Déesse et s'avancer de deux pas vers eux. Mû retira délicatement sa main de la sienne. Sans aucun préambule, le jeune homme déclara :

- Une paix tendue a tenu quelques années entre le Sanctuaire et l'île des Amazones, mais cela n'a duré que le temps qu'Enyo respecte le Pacte qu'elle avait passé avec notre Déesse et les dieux de l'Olympe. Elles ont ensuite reprit leur vengeance, et de nombreuses batailles ont éclaté.

Aiolia était figé. Face à lui, comme un véritable général de bataille, son fils prénommé Absol faisait son rapport. Mais, bien que son visage possède encore quelques traits d'enfance et une peau lisse, sa voix grave et sûre était déjà celle d'un homme fait. Le Lion en ressentit un étrange frisson. Il avait l'impression de s'entendre parler, et c'était une expérience troublante.

- Elles ont profité de votre faiblesse pour nous affaiblir petit à petit, continua Absol d'une voix dure, et puis un jour elles ont trahi leur parole et ont attaqué en pleine nuit alors que la rencontre était programmée pour dans deux jours. Et elles ont tout détruit …

Le ton s'affaiblit, trembla légèrement, et le jeune homme baissa les yeux, puis la tête. Les souvenirs qui lui revenaient semblaient être durs, et bien qu'il veuille se donner contenance par sa présence écrasante, on voyait bien les émotions qui se confondaient en lui. Rage, incompréhension, impuissance et tristesse. Exactement les mêmes qu'Aiolia ressentait en ce moment. Pour l'appuyer, un autre garçon s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. Derrière eux, la jeune fille rousse baissa la tête pour réprimer des larmes, et le petit garçon brun, fils de Seiya, émit un sanglot aigu.

- Nous les avons vues prendre plaisir à démolir le Sanctuaire, reprit celui qui était venu en aide à Absol, elles ont une revanche à prendre et rien ne les arrêtera. Alors nos … parents nous ont donné pour mission de traverser le temps jusqu'à ce que tout commence, pour vous prévenir et vous donner une chance de les stopper.

Sa voix était moins grave que celle d'Absol, mais plus assurée. Et lorsque ses yeux brillant d'un feu brûlant se posèrent sur Aiolia, celui-ci trembla sans pouvoir se contrôler. Ce regard de braises rougeoyantes était tout à fait identique à celui de Ténia lorsqu'elle le regardait de haut, un sourire supérieur aux lèvres. Mais avec qui cette femme s'était-elle accouplée, déjà ? Les yeux écarquillés, le Lion se tourna vers son ami du Scorpion qui écoutait attentivement ce que le jeune homme disait, pas plus chamboulé que cela. S'en était-il seulement rendu compte ? Car, avec cette épaisse chevelure bleue et ces yeux rouge sang, il était indéniable que cet enfant était le sien. Et celui de Ténia. Aiolia se concentra de nouveau sur les deux garçons l'un à côté de l'autre. Son propre fils et celui de Milo. Tout près de lui, il entendit Mû murmurer :

- C'est pas vrai …

De toute évidence, il semblait avoir compris, lui aussi.

- Qui vous a fait traverser le temps ? demanda soudainement Dohko, attirant sur lui les regards des deux jeunes hommes.

Absol se retourna alors brusquement sans rien dire, et désigna deux de ses camarades. Les deux jumeaux.

- Amadis et Sikia, déclara-t-il de sa voix grave.

Ceux-ci firent un pas en avant, comme pour se présenter, avec une synchronisation parfaite. Leur ressemblance avec Saga et Kanon les laissait tous pantois. L'un des deux prit la parole, alors que l'autre gardait le silence :

- Grâce à notre cosmos, nous sommes capables d'ouvrir des dimensions parallèles et des portes temporelles.

- En alliant nos forces, nous avons pu faire voyager une partie d'entre nous, malgré la bataille, termina son frère.

Tous se figèrent. Une partie seulement ? Alors tous les enfants n'avaient pas pu traverser ?

- Combien aurait dû venir jusqu'à nous ? demanda Mû.

Absol braqua sur lui ses yeux bleus et le Bélier trembla si fort qu'Aiolia le ressentit, malgré les quelques centimètres qui les séparait.

- Dix-huit, répondit le jeune homme dans un souffle avant de se retrancher derrière un mutisme buté.

Aiolia n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils fussent autant. Dix-huit enfants ? Comment croire que ses camarades et lui-même, dont la plupart n'étaient même pas assez mûrs pour penser à être parents, allaient avoir autant d'enfant ? Soudain, il sentit un froid glacé remplacer le sang dans ses veines et parcourir son corps des pieds à la tête, tout en passant par son cœur affolé. Huit seulement sur dix-huit avaient eu le temps de traverser. Ça n'était même pas la moitié. Saga reprit la parole :

- Alors nous ne retrouverons pas notre cosmos ?

Tout était calculé. Aiolia se surprit de nouveau à dévisager les enfants, tout en se disant que les Amazones avaient sans doute prévu cette possibilité. En faisant revenir les Chevaliers d'Athéna à la vie, elles s'attendaient très certainement à ce que celle-ci intervienne pour les récupérer et avait donc prit un avantage certain en les dépouillant de leur force. Elles devaient en ce moment-même être sûres et certaines de leur victoire prochaine.

- Elles vous l'ont volé et n'ont pas l'intention de vous le rendre, répondit Absol avec dureté, et elles nous ont attaqué alors que vos enfants n'étaient pas encore assez forts pour protéger le Sanctuaire, et elles ont gagné.

On sentait toute sa rage et son désespoir dans ses paroles. Aiolia avait envie de rétorquer que, de toute façon, ce n'était pas aux enfants de les sauver, mais à eux, les Chevaliers. Mais il garda le silence, car il avait peur que, en prenant la parole, Absol ne se tourne vers lui et se souvienne de sa présence. Il n'avait pas envie d'une confrontation, il voulait purement et simplement l'éviter et fuir le plus vite possible une fois cette réunion terminée.

- Tu as parlé d'un Pacte, déclara Dohko avant de se tourner vers Athéna, mais quel Pacte ?

Celle-ci baissa brièvement les yeux, les doigts de sa main droite pianotant sur son sceptre doré, avant de s'avancer et de relever le regard vers eux.

- Lorsque les Chevaliers Divins et moi avons entreprit de vous libérer, nous avons été incapable de traverser le dôme temporel mis en place comme une barrière protectrice autour de l'île des Amazones par Enyo. Même mes pouvoir n'y pouvaient rien.

Aiolia fronça les sourcils, interdit. Qui c'était ça, les Chevaliers Divins ? Lorsqu'il vit que la plupart des têtes de ses camarades s'étaient tournées vers les cinq Bronze à l'écart, il ouvrit la bouche, le souffle coupé. Des Chevaliers Divins ? Quel miracle avaient-ils pu accomplir pour mériter ce titre ?

- Alors j'ai demandé aux dieux de l'Olympe de nous venir en aide, reprit la Déesse, car Enyo avait bafoué l'ordre naturel des choses en vous ramenant à la vie sans leur en demander la permission. Ils ont accepté de m'aider et le dôme a été ouvert. Mais à une seule condition.

Elle reprit son souffle, et poursuivit :

- D'après Enyo, j'ai une dette envers elle. Une dette qui aurait été contractée il y a des milliers d'années, durant les premiers âges, longtemps avant que la première Guerre Sainte ne fasse rage. Malheureusement, cela remonte à si loin, et ma mémoire m'étant enlevée à chacune de mes réincarnations, je ne me souviens de rien. Elle m'a donc laissé dix années pour résoudre ce mystère.

Dix ans, c'était tout de même long. Soit Enyo avait été très généreuse, soit elle était particulièrement sûre d'elle. Peut-être était-elle convaincue que jamais Athéna ne trouverait la réponse. Et, de toute évidence, elle avait raison. Cela laissait donc huit ans, huit années de guerre.

- Cependant, nous en sommes arrivés à penser qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse, reprit Absol, car pendant que nos parents nous élevaient et nous entraînaient, pendant que nous vivions dans la peur constante d'une attaque, Enyo et les Amazones élevaient elles aussi leur nouvelle génération. Car, libre à l'ouverture du dôme, elles ont recommencé à capturer des hommes des pays alentours pour donner naissance à de nouvelles guerrières.

Mais oui, beaucoup d'entre elles s'étaient accouplées avec les Chevaliers d'Ors eux-mêmes. Alors, elles allaient les attaquer avec les filles qu'elles allaient avoir grâce à eux, avec leur propre progéniture ?

Aiolia sentit un mal de tête fulgurant lui vriller les tympans et obscurcir sa vision. Ça devenait tout de même assez compliqué, et à voir l'expression totalement largué qu'arborait Milo, la bouche ouverte et les sourcils froncés, lui aussi semblait avoir été abandonné sur le bas-côté de la route suite à un virage un peu trop serré.

- Je suis consciente que tout est de ma faute, reprit Athéna d'un air désolé, mais je vous promets de résoudre ce mystère, et de laisser vos futurs enfants grandir dans la paix …

Comme elle devait se sentir coupable. Incapable de se souvenir d'un détail précis et vital de sa vie d'avant, elle était condamnée à voir ses Chevaliers mourir pour ça. La colère d'Aiolia n'en fut que décupler. Les Amazones étaient en train d'accabler sa Déesse de honte et de désarroi, et il ne l'acceptait pas. Mais quelle pouvait être la nature de cette dette ?

Athéna se tourna alors vers Absol et les sept autres enfants, le regard triste et désolé, les poings serrés.

- Je suis désolé, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Les yeux d'Absol brillèrent comme ceux de son père, et il dit avec force et colère :

- Rien n'est de votre faute ! Tout ça est arrivé à cause de nos parents, qui étaient trop faibles pour nous protéger et vous faire honneur !

- Absol ! s'écria la jeune fille rousse derrière lui.

Ce dernier se tut mais rejeta brutalement la main que son ami aux yeux rouges avait posée sur son épaule, avant de tourner son visage déformé par la rage et ses yeux haineux vers Aiolia. Celui-ci pu y lire alors toute la rancœur et la honte qu'il pouvait éprouver pour son père qui n'avait été qu'un faible durant toute son enfance, un Chevalier dépouillé de son cosmos obligé d'élever un enfant dont il ne voulait pas. Mû jeta un coup d'œil rapide et discret à Aiolia.

Décontenancée par cette colère évidente qu'elle lisait dans les yeux du jeune homme en face d'elle, la Déesse déglutit, détourna le regard, réfléchit quelques secondes puis prit une décision et se tourna vers ses Chevaliers d'Ors, le regard sûr.

- Il est temps de mettre fin à cette réunion, déclara-t-elle, vous êtes libre de rentrer dans vos temples, mais n'hésitez pas à vous rendre à l'infirmerie si nécessaire.

Absol n'attendit pas plus longtemps et s'éloigna, le pas raide et les poings serrés. Il avait l'air furieux. Lorsqu'il descendit de la petite estrade, les sept autres le suivirent sans rien dire, le rattrapant à grande foulée. Aiolia vit la jeune fille aux courts cheveux bruns prendre le jeune fils de Seiya dans ses bras et le porter avec facilité. L'enfant hoquetait toujours, les yeux brillant de larmes et il vit alors que l'une de ses jambes était entourée d'un bandage blanc et épais. Il semblait ne plus être capable de marcher seul. Etaient-ils frère et sœur, tous les deux ?

Un léger brouhaha s'éleva parmi les Ors, chacun commençant à échanger ce qu'ils avaient compris de cette discussion un peu houleuse, et les conclusions auxquelles ils étaient arrivés. Aiolia ne quittait pas les huit enfants des yeux, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le groupe des Bronzes. Non, des Chevaliers Divins. A ses côtés, Mû ne savait trop que faire entre s'éloigner de son amant sans dire un mot, ou tenter de le rassurer et de le calmer. Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter la vérité, mais ça n'était pas sa nature de masquer les problèmes. Le Bélier était quelqu'un qui préférait aller au fond des choses plutôt que de les ignorer intentionnellement.

Le Lion vit les deux groupes se mélanger. Ikki s'éloigna rapidement, mais à sa démarche et son expression, il semblait davantage préoccupé par quelque chose dont on lui avait confié la charge, plutôt que par la présence des enfants venus du futur. Absol s'approcha alors de Shun et lui dit quelque chose qu'Aiolia n'entendit pas, mais à voir la complicité que le jeune médecin avait avec chacun des huit, il en déduit que c'était lui qui s'était occupé de les soigner lors de leur arrivée au Sanctuaire. La jeune fille brune s'approcha à son tour, ils se parlèrent, puis Shun accepta de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Celui-ci, âgé d'environ cinq ou six ans, s'était remis à pleurer avec force, son visage rond baigné de larmes. Derrière eux, Seiya restait en retrait sans quitter la scène des yeux. Hyôga s'approcha pour tenter d'attirer l'attention de l'enfant, mais trop tard, celui-ci avait vu le Chevalier Pégase. Il tendit alors les bras et s'écria :

- Papa !

Ses sanglots étaient déchirants. Aiolia sentit son cœur battre plus fort, et tous les Chevaliers d'Ors se tournèrent vers la scène. Seiya ne fit pas mine de bouger, et détourna même les yeux. Shun emmena alors l'enfant hors de la salle, Hyôga sur les talons, sous les yeux protecteurs de la jeune fille brune et d'Absol. Les pleurs retentirent plus fort alors que le petit garçon continuait d'appeler son père, puis le bruit fut étouffé par la porte et finit par s'éteindre.

Seiya soupira alors, davantage affligé que gêné, et se tourna vers les treize hommes qui le regardait, les mains dans les poches et un sourire triste et désolé aux lèvres. Absol se tourna à son tour, braqua sur Aiolia un regard profondément triste et haineux, puis mena son groupe hors de la salle de réunion. La porte claqua derrière eux.

- Pourquoi tu l'as ignoré ? demanda brusquement Milo.

Les cris et les pleurs de l'enfant semblait l'avoir sincèrement touché à voir le regard dur qu'il braqua sur Seiya.

- Bah, on m'a demandé de ne pas m'approcher de lui, répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules d'un geste faussement désinvolte.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Mû, passablement choqué.

- Quand ils sont arrivés, j'ai vu tout de suite que c'était mon fils. Alors j'ai commencé à m'occuper de lui, j'ai l'habitude des enfants j'étais souvent à l'orphelinat avec Miho ces dernières années. Mais il a été chamboulé par ce qu'il a vu, et il a commencé à me prendre pour son véritable père. Absol ne veut pas qu'il s'attache et qu'on lui cache la vérité.

- Il est dur, marmonna Milo en jetant un regard furtif vers Aiolia.

Celui-ci lui renvoya son regard avec colère, ce qui eut au moins pour effet de faire taire le Scorpion – véritable exploit en soi.

- Mais, tu es son père, non ? insista Mû.

- Pas vraiment quand on y réfléchi, répondit Seiya, et puis j'suis assez d'accord avec eux. C'est pas bon de lui cacher la vérité à ce gamin.

- Du coup c'est Shun qui s'en occupe ?

- Non, là il l'a emmené pour changer son bandage. Le gosse à eut un nerf sectionné au genou par un coup d'épée apparemment …

Un silence tendu et choqué s'installa brutalement, puis le Bélier déclara à voix basse, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même :

- Je vais l'aider.

Et il s'en fut par là où Shun et Hyôga avaient disparu. Les Chevaliers restant gardèrent le silence quelques instants, s'entreregardant sans trop savoir quoi faire. Aiolia avait regardé Mû partir sans ressentir autre chose qu'une profonde honte. Tout cela parce qu'ils n'étaient plus capable de se battre, un enfant de cinq ans allait boiter à vie, et son propre fils le haïssait ouvertement. Shiryu brisa soudainement la glace en s'avançant vers eux, et dit :

- J'ai préparé à déjeuner pour tout le monde, j'espère que vous aimez manger chinois.

Ils affirmèrent avec énergie, Aldébaran le premier, que ça ne les dérangeait absolument pas, et tous se retrouvèrent quelques instants plus tard dans l'immense salle à manger du Palais du Pope, et qui servait aussi parfois de salle de banquet et de réception. Seul Aphrodite, qui était sorti de l'infirmerie en rabattant la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête, affirma qu'il n'avait pas faim et s'en fut d'un pas rapide vers son temple. Il était le seul à n'avoir rien dit durant la réunion.

Aiolia s'installa instinctivement à la place qu'il avait toujours occupée à table, et ses compagnons firent de même, comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais, brusquement le Lion ressentit un immense malaise. Au contraire, tout avait changé. Il avait très faim, car à part le petit-déjeuner de ce matin dans l'infirmerie, il n'avait rien mangé d'autre avant la réunion, mais l'odeur que tous les plats déposés autour de lui dégageaient était en train de lui soulever l'estomac. Près de lui, Milo siffla d'admiration en humant le fumet que dégageait des cuisses de poulet fris au gingembre déposées juste en face de lui.

- La vache ! s'exclama-t-il avec admiration en se tournant vers Shiryu. C'est toi qui as préparé tout ça ?

Le Dragon acquiesça dans un sourire, ses longs cheveux noirs dansant dans son dos comme un voile de velours.

- Oui, je suis chef cuisinier ici, répondit-il alors qu'à côté de lui, Seiya attrapait un ravioli vapeur fumant et secouait la main dans une grimace de douleur tout en soufflant sur la petite boule de patte remplis de viande qui lui brûlait les doigts.

- Chef cuisinier ? renchérit Milo.

- Oui … lorsqu'on est revenu des Enfers sans vous, beaucoup ont déserté le Sanctuaire. Ils avaient tous peur de voir d'autres ennemis arrivés, et nous aussi en vérité. On craignait de n'être pas assez fort pour tous les protéger. A cinq, on était conscient de ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose en cas d'attaque.

- Quand même, déclara Dohko avec une certaine fierté, vous êtes devenus Chevaliers Divins, ce n'est pas rien !

- Mais comment expliquer à des gens qui avaient toujours vécu sous la protection de douze Chevaliers d'Ors, qu'ils devaient tout à coup s'en remettre à cinq gamins ? La plupart ont préféré partir.

- Vous occupez des doubles postes alors ?

- Oui et non.

- Moi chui rechponchable de la chécurité, coupa Seiya, le ravioli chaud dans la bouche.

- Shun est le médecin et Ikki l'espion personnel d'Athéna, reprit Shiryu.

- Sans blague ? sourit Milo.

- Il sait se faire très discret quand il veut, et il aime bouger.

- Et Hyôga ? demanda Camus.

- Athéna a préféré ne pas lui donner trop de responsabilité, il a déjà assez à faire avec le village dont il a maintenant la charge en Sibérie.

Un sourire fier mais très discret orna les lèvres du Verseau un bref instant avant qu'il ne se penche sur un plat de nouille aux légumes pour se servir. Ses camarades l'imitèrent et commencèrent à tirer dans les plats avec appétit, alors qu'Aldébaran en était déjà à sa deuxième assiette. Perdu dans ses pensées, Aiolia ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il était le seul à ne pas se remplir la panse.

- Tu boudes minou ? lui demanda Milo après avoir avalé un nem entier en une bouchée.

Aiolia grogna en lui jetant un regard meurtrier. Il avait toujours détesté ce surnom, et plus encore lorsque Mû avait commencé à lui chuchoter à l'oreille dans un sourire moqueur lorsqu'ils s'étreignaient.

- Excuses-moi d'avoir la gerbe, plaida-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Quelques-uns pouffèrent de rire et Shiryu se pencha légèrement vers lui.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.

Aiolia eut brusquement envie de le repousser avec violence et de lui crier de fermer sa gueule et de garder sa pitié pour lui. Mais à peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que Milo le devança :

- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas. Il est simplement grognon parce qu'il n'a pas eu ses céréales Lion ce matin.

Il y eut des rires autour de la table et Aiolia grogna de nouveau. Sa brusque rage disparut cependant, remplacée par une vague de soulagement. Tout n'était pas si différent finalement, car Milo, toujours le même, se tenait à ses côtés, prêt à le faire rire et à lui venir en aide – à sa façon, certes. Alors le Lion sourit, et se servit quelques raviolis fumants.

A ses côtés, il vit Shiryu bouger et s'assoir tout en le regardant fixement. Aiolia arqua un sourcil, ses yeux dans les siens. Le Dragon avait terriblement changé en vérité. Vu de si près, son visage était plus carré et ses yeux plus clairs. Sa peau, qui paraissait bronzée lorsqu'on le voyait de loin, paraissait plus pâle à cette courte distance. Peut-être ses cheveux noirs l'assombrissait-il plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Sans réussir à mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait changé en lui précisément, Aiolia se dit que le jeune homme avait subi une transformation évidente. Cependant, la sollicitude et la gentillesse qu'il lisait dans son regard commençait à l'agacer

- Nous aussi ça nous a fait un choc quand on l'a vu, commença-t-il d'une voix légère, mais audible jusqu'à l'autre bout de la table. On a tout de suite vu que c'était ton fils.

Aiolia détourna le regard. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'en parler, pourquoi Shiryu croyait-il que ça lui ferait du bien de palabrer là-dessus ? Absol était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais voulu, point à la ligne.

- On s'est longtemps demandé qui pouvait être la mère, reprit néanmoins le Dragon, et les enfants ne voulaient rien nous dire. Mais quand on vous a vu enfermé dans ces cages, avec ces femmes complètement folles … on n'a pas cherché plus loin.

De nouveau, Aiolia braqua ses yeux dans les siens. Le calme et la sagesse qu'il lisait dans le regard de Shiryu l'apaisa malgré la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui. A ses côtés, Milo se pencha sur la table pour s'incruster dans la conversation à sens unique, et lança :

- Ouais, c'était pas une partie de plaisir. Mais ils ne sont quand même pas tous les enfants de ces connasses non ? Pour les autres, on sait qui sont leurs parents ou pas ?

Son camarade lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet alors que Shiryu le fixait en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de se demander si le Scorpion se moquait de lui ou pas. Non loin, Saga se frotta les paupières en soupirant d'un air désolé alors que Kanon rigolait, tout comme la plupart des autres Chevaliers attablés. Finalement, le Dragon en arriva à la conclusion que Milo était tout simplement idiot.

- On sait que l'un d'eux est ton fils, déjà, déclara-t-il avec un sérieux désobligeant.

La mâchoire de Milo s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche et il resta figé ainsi quelques instants, l'air plus bête que jamais. Malgré lui, Aiolia pouffa de rire. Lentement, son camarade commença un signe de dénégation de la tête, alors que quelques mèches de ses cheveux s'éparpillaient dans son assiette. Face à lui, Shiryu fit le geste inverse et opina du chef avant de reprendre :

- Celui qui se tenait près d'Absol et qui a pris la parole à sa place. Il s'appelle Likian.

Mais Milo s'obstinait et sa tête continuait d'aller lentement de droite à gauche, comme un mauvais film en VHS avec le bouton de la télécommande bloqué sur « ralentissement des images ».

- Crois-moi, sourit Shiryu, après l'avoir côtoyé deux mois, pas de doute, c'est ton fils.

Le Scorpion finit par se figer, se redressa, puis ses yeux terminèrent dans le vague, et il dit d'une voix éteinte :

- J'suis papa ?

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur chacun de ses camarades assis autour de lui qui, chacun leur tour, acquiescèrent, soit souriant, soit désolé.

- Question ! s'écria Kanon à l'autre bout de la table. Qui est le père des jumeaux, moi ou Saga ?

Aiolia se tourna également vers Shiryu, qui avait douze pairs d'yeux tournées vers lui. Lui aussi était curieux de savoir qui de Saga le sage et le pragmatique, ou de Kanon le nerveux et l'impulsif, avait eu l'audace de procréer. Et avec qui. Car, si pour Absol et Likian, cela leur était paru évident au premier coup d'œil, car les deux jeunes hommes avaient de toute évidence l'âge requis pour être les enfants des Amazones – autrement dit dix-sept ou dix-huit ans – pour les autres, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Les jumeaux ne semblaient pas voir plus de quinze ans, alors que les deux garçons et les deux filles restants avaient, à vue de nez, entre cinq et douze ans.

- Désolé, je l'ignore, répondit le Dragon dans un sourire contrit, ils n'ont pas voulu nous le dire.

- C'est pas juste ! rétorqua Kanon avec vivacité. Pourquoi Aiolia et Milo le savent, eux ? Et Seiya ?

- Parce que pour eux c'est évident, patate ! argua Saga avec la même énergie. Ils n'ont pas eu à nous le dire, nous l'avons deviné seuls.

- Bah c'est pas juste quand même.

- Tout ce que nous savons est déjà contraire à l'ordre naturel des choses, intervint Shaka avec plus de calme, selon moi, ce que nous avons fait dans l'avenir n'était pas une bonne idée. Ces enfants ne devraient pas être ici, ils vont bouleverser le temps et provoquer des choses qui n'étaient pas sensées se passer.

- On a voulu les mettre à l'abri, coupa Dohko, on savait sans doute le Sanctuaire perdu, et le seul endroit où ses enfants sont en sécurité, c'est ici.

- Ouais, ça respire le calme et la sécurité, c'est clair ! renchérit Kanon. Les Amazones sont sur le point de nous tomber sur le museau, on n'a plus de cosmos, et on ne sait pas par quoi commencer ! On est vachement bien avancé ! Si on ne trouve pas une solution, plutôt que de crever à leur époque, c'est gosse vont mourir ici parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'on doit faire.

La tension était en train de monter, mais chacun des hommes regroupés dans la pièce savait que les paroles du plus jeune des Gémeaux étaient vraies. Ils n'étaient même pas une menace pour les Amazones, juste une gêne, et ils ignoraient totalement quoi faire pour arranger la situation. Comment découvrir la nature de la dette d'Athéna ? Leur était-il possible de récupérer leur cosmos, et si oui, comment ? Les enfants parviendront-ils seulement à retourner chez eux ? Et pour y découvrir quoi ? Ou, plus clairement : comment stopper définitivement les Amazones avant qu'elles ne fassent disparaître le Sanctuaire ? Tant de question, et ils se sentaient tous tellement impuissants.

Soudain, Shiryu reprit la parole, et fit preuve d'une certaine sagesse on ne peut plus évidente et positive :

- Voyez le bon côté des choses. Au moins, pour ce coup-là, on a dix-huit ans d'avance sur elles.

Aiolia se réjouit de cette nouvelle. C'était vrai, et ces femmes guerrières semblaient même ignorer la présence de ces enfants ici. Elles ne savaient pas qu'ils savaient ce qu'elles prévoyaient de faire, ils ignoraient seulement comment procéder pour les arrêter. Le Lion se découragea alors de nouveau. C'était impossible de les arrêter. Pas dans leur état.

- Nous devons nous concentrer sur cette dette, déclara Saga avec autorité, si on parvient à mettre Enyo aux pieds du mur, avec les dieux de l'Olympe de notre côté, nous parviendrons à éviter les batailles.

- Pour une fois qu'ils sont avec nous ceux-là, marmonna Milo dans sa barbe.

- Non, coupa brusquement Aiolia en attirant sur lui les regards de ses camarades, on doit d'abord récupérer nos cosmos, et les vaincre.

Un silence sépulcral accompagna ses paroles.

* * *

><p>Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis désolé de publier avec un tel retard, et en pleine nuit en plus, mais le travail étant assez loin, j'ai pas mal d'heure de train et je rentre très tard. Je suis malgré tout heureuse d'avoir réussi à terminer ce chapitre ! Je viens seulement de le finir, il se peut donc fortement qu'il s'y trouve des fautes d'inattention et des coquilles, mais je le relirais tranquillement dans la semaine et le republierais donc dans quelques jours si vraiment c'est moche à voir XD<p>

Vous avez quelques réponses à quelques questions seulement, j'ignore si vous vous attendiez à autre chose pour la rencontre d'Aiolia et de son fils, mais moi je la vois plutôt distante et froide, avec ce qui les attend et ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux ... dans l'avenir =) Milo reste lui-même; qui de Kanon ou Saga est le père des jumeaux ? De qui sont les autres enfants ? Quel est cette dette, et qu'est-ce que la dernière réplique d'Aiolia va apporter à la suite ? Je ne répond pas à beaucoup de question dans ce chapitre tout de même, et je suis en train de me demander s'il n'est pas un peu inutile ... mais rassurez-vous, les réponses arrivent, avec l'action, l'amour, le sexe, les déceptions et tout plein d'autres choses =)

Merci encore de votre présence !

* alors, pour celles et ceux qui l'ignorent, **Absol** est en fait le nom de l'un de mes Pokémons préférés _(et oui, en plus j'adore les Pokémons, un amour qui dur depuis 12 ans 0o)_ Absol est l'un de mes favoris apparu pour la première fois dans la troisième génération, apparaissant dans les version Rubis/Saphir/Emeraude du jeu. Un type ténèbre, particulièrement beau et rare =)

** **Amadis** quant à lui, est le héros d'un roman historique espagnol écrit et publié en 1508 _(1540 pour la France)_ par Garci Rodriguez de Montalvo : "_Amadis de Gaule_". Livre de cap et d'épée de l'époque de François 1er, particulièrement bon, croyez-en la libraire !

Voilà c'est tout ! Comme ça vous avez pu constater que mes occupations et mes passions étaient assez éclectique XD

Bisous tout le monde ! J'essairais de publier le week-end prochain mais, encore une fois, je ne vous promet malheureusement rien ^^"


	12. 11 Le Grand Pope

**11**

**Le Grand Pope**

- Tu veux mourir ?

- Moi je suis d'accord avec lui!

- Pas moi.

- Moi je mange.

- Nous aussi on l'a en travers de la gorge de s'être fait ainsi traiter par des femmes, soupira Saga d'un ton moralisateur, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de risquer la vie de tous les habitants du Sanctuaire pour me lancer dans une quête inutile.

- Ne me parle pas comme à un gamin! renchérit Aiolia avec colère. Je sais ce que je fais.

Coincé entre son compagnon du Lion et l'aîné des Gémeaux, Milo tentait, pour la première fois de sa vie, de se faire tout petit sur sa chaise. Ceci était bien connu dans tout le Sanctuaire : étant parfaitement opposés, Aiolia et Saga avaient souvent des avis divergents, et le ton montait facilement entre eux. L'un était aussi calme que l'autre était impulsif, mais mis tous les deux face à face, lorsque la tension grimpait, il était difficile de les différencier tellement chacun se laissait emporter par ses propres convictions.

Le silence s'était fait autour de la table, et si quelques Chevaliers tentaient vaille que vaille d'ignorer les deux hommes qui se fusillaient du regard, d'autres suivaient la conversation naissante avec intérêt – comme c'était le cas pour Shiryu. De son point de vu, toute idée était bonne à prendre.

Sentant instinctivement la colère monter, Saga tenta de se calmer en prenant une grande inspiration, sans quitter Aiolia des yeux.

- C'est évident, reprit-il avec un calme légèrement tendu, tu sais ce que tu fais au point d'en oublier une chose importante : nous ne récupèrerons jamais notre cosmos, Absol nous l'a dit. Le Sanctuaire est tombé parce qu'on nous étions incapable de le défendre, on doit donc trouver un moyen d'éviter la guerre à venir dès maintenant.

- Ou botter le cul de ces connasses en récupérant notre puissance, grogna Aiolia, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Ça revient au même !

- Absolument pas ! Tu crois quoi, que les Amazones vont nous rendre notre force sans broncher ? Si on suit ta logique, on devra se battre contre elles, sans plus aucune force !

Aiolia soupira et se laissa tomber au fond de sa chaise, avant de se frotter les yeux, la tête rejetée en arrière. La douleur de son bras gauche ne l'aidait certes pas à garder son calme, mais Saga ne lui portait pas grande aide non plus.

En réalité, il se souvenait du Gémeaux comme quelqu'un de très à cheval sur le règlement, la droiture et le calme qui le punissait souvent, car le Lion avait été un enfant turbulent, surtout lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec son ami Milo. Mais ces souvenirs et cette expérience n'avait pas aidé Aiolia, une fois grand, à apprécier Saga comme il le fallait. En réalité, il le voyait encore comme un adulte tyrannique qui l'enverrait au cachot pour la nuit s'il faisait la moindre bêtise. En plus, lorsque cela arrivait à l'époque – souvent ! – c'était rarement de sa faute. Bon, d'accord, une fois, il avait mis le feu au terrain d'entraînement des femmes Chevaliers, mais c'était totalement accidentel.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, elles nous écraseront ! continua Saga d'un air buté. Plutôt que d'arranger les choses, tu les provoqueras avec dix-huit ans d'avance.

- Selon le gamin les Amazones nous ont volé notre cosmos, et n'ont pas l'intention de nous le rendre, reprit le Lion en se penchant de nouveau. Volé. Tu entends ça ? Volé !

Quelques visages auparavant baissés se tournèrent vers lui, soudain beaucoup plus attentifs. Shiryu tendit l'oreille avec encore plus d'intérêt. Même Saga paraissait écouter, les sourcils froncés.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-il avec prudence.

- Quand tu voles quelque chose tu le caches forcément quelque part, précisa Aiolia en tapant du poing sur la table. Les Amazones nous ont volé notre cosmos, mais où l'ont-elles stocké ? Une puissance pareille ne se cache pas n'importe où aussi facilement non ? Il faut juste qu'on découvre où. Et ensuite on leur rentre dans le lard.

Un petit silence plein de réflexion s'installa. Les yeux verts d'eau de Shiryu allèrent de l'un à l'autre, scrutant et détaillant les expressions des onze hommes autour de la table. Il sourit.

De son côté, Aiolia était fier de lui. Cette idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait entendu le gosse prononcer ces mots. Car cette hypothèse s'alliait parfaitement avec ses espoirs. En réalité, il n'était sûr de rien. Il espérait seulement que les Amazones n'avaient pas tout bonnement détruit leur cosmos, sans cela, tout était perdu pour eux. Il priait donc pour que cette solution insensée soit la bonne.

- Et tu crois qu'en dix-huit ans, les parents de ces gamins n'y ont pas pensé ? demanda Saga d'un ton moqueur. Arrêtes de nous faire perdre notre temps, on ne gaspillera pas notre énergie à ça, se serait nous mettre nous-même et le Sanctuaire tout entier en grave danger.

- Quand est-ce qu'on t'a élu chef, toi ? rétorqua Aiolia en le pointant du doigt. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui décidais.

C'était aussi ça, qui lui avait toujours déplu chez Saga. Car, bien avant qu'il ne devienne le nouveau Pope, celui-ci se prenait déjà pour le décisionnaire. Il avait une tendance agaçante à vouloir prendre des décisions pour tout le monde, et si Aiolia détestait une chose, c'était bien qu'on décide pour lui.

Saga soupira, puis sourit avec ironie avant de lever les paumes vers le ciel, et de reprendre :

- Je crois être le plus sensé de nous deux.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? rugit Aiolia.

- Du calme, intervint Shiryu avec une telle douceur que le Lion se tourna vers lui sans répliquer.

Toutes les têtes suivirent le même mouvement. Il sourit. Il avait l'air si doux et si calme, que la tension qui s'était accumulée dans la pièce à cause du Lion et du Gémeaux retomba d'un coup, et certains hommes autour de la table reprirent leur respiration.

Aiolia sentit derechef les battements désordonnés de son cœur ralentir et se stabiliser. Ses muscles se décrispèrent et les traits de son visage se relâchèrent. Comment Shiryu parvenait-il à faire ça ?

- Vous êtes treize, reprit le Dragon avec douceur, je pense que ça suffit amplement non ? Vous pouvez répartir les tâches. Si je te suis bien, Saga, ce que tu veux c'est aider Athéna à découvrir la nature de sa dette, et comment elle pourrait la régler. Toi, Aiolia, tu veux retrouver ta force pour te venger. Je suppose que, parmi vous autres ici présent, certains sont d'accords avec la première idée, et certains avec la seconde. Oui ?

Quelques têtes firent un mouvement rapide de haut en bas, et tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Shiryu. En quelques mots, en un seul regard, celui-ci venait tout bonnement de prendre le commandement. Alors, ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore réalisé virent brusquement à quel point l'enfant qu'ils avaient connu avait grandi. A présent, ça n'était plus à un enfant qu'il s'adressait, mais à un homme. Et, si Shiryu en était devenu un, il en était de même pour ses quatre compagnons. Le Dragon ouvrit ses deux mains en conclusion.

- Et bien alors, divisez-vous en deux groupes. Je suis sûr que les Archives de ce palais regorgent de livres dans lesquels tout a été scrupuleusement noté. Peut-être que vous aurez une piste. Pour ceux qui sont du même avis qu'Aiolia, il va falloir réfléchir. Vous n'avez pas vu grand-chose de l'île sur laquelle vous étiez retenus, mais un indice, c'est le plus souvent très infime.

Le silence qui suivit était plein de consentement. Même Aiolia garda le silence. Il se sentait tellement inutile et bête qu'il préférait ne rien dire. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à cela tout seul ? Ç'aurait été plus intelligent de parvenir à un arrangement, mais il avait été tellement pressé d'assoir son autorité sur Saga, qu'il s'était laissé emporter. Dans ces cas-là, il se sentait idiot, mais uniquement après que le mal soit fait. Quelques Chevaliers s'entreregardèrent en acquiesçant, avant que Saga ne dise enfin :

- Je suis d'accord. Maintenant, il faut faire les groupes.

- J'ai horreur de ça ! se plaignit Milo. Je suis toujours le dernier à être choisit.

- Et tu te demandes encore pourquoi ? sourit Kanon.

- Je t'emmerde !

- Bon, on se concentre ? intervint Saga avec agacement.

Mais au même moment, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit en grand, et Ikki pénétra dans la pièce comme une tornade. Aussitôt, l'atmosphère se fit plus lourde et plus oppressante. Dépourvu de cosmos, les Chevaliers d'Ors étaient désormais incapables de se protéger de celui, écrasant, du Phénix et ne purent que se rendre compte à quel point sa puissance était agressive, à côté de celle, relaxante et douce, de Shiryu. Vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un marcel de la même couleur qui lui collait au corps, Ikki s'arrêta vers le milieu de la table. Il ignora royalement toutes les têtes tournées vers lui, et lança :

- Saga, Athéna veut te voir dans ses appartements.

L'ainé des Gémeaux se leva aussitôt pour prendre la porte. Aiolia fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi leur Déesse voulait-elle le voir en privé après une réunion collective ? Encore un truc que lui seul était autorisé à savoir.

Ses yeux revinrent vers le Phénix pour le détailler. Il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Désormais, Ikki dépassait largement en taille et en muscle certains des Ors les plus fins, comme Shaka ou Camus. Le Lion se demanda même un bref instant s'il n'était pas légèrement plus grand que lui. Sa peau semblait encore plus foncée que dans ses souvenirs, mais ses cheveux épais avaient gardé la même apparence et la même couleur bleu-nuit. Ses yeux, d'un bleu légèrement grisé, étaient froids et coupant comme de l'acier. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

- Hey au fait ! s'écria Milo en adressant à Ikki un sourire immense. Nous aussi on est super content de te revoir !

Le Phénix arqua un sourcil, le visage grave et indifférent. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire la plupart des Chevaliers. Puis il s'en retourna sans rien répondre, traversant la pièce en grandes enjambées. Mais avant de franchir la porte du fond, il lança par-dessus son épaule :

- Ramènes-toi Shiryu, je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un.

- J'amène quelque chose à manger à Mû à l'infirmerie et j'arrive, répondit le Dragon en se levant.

- Grouilles, je t'attends dans l'armurerie.

Et il sortit. Son passage rapide dans la salle avait laissé une désagréable impression de lourdeur, comme si un animal sauvage venait de marquer son territoire. Aiolia garda les lèvres closes. Il s'était senti ridiculement faible face au Phénix, tellement impuissant que, toute colère l'abandonnant, il sentit un désespoir immense l'envahir des pieds à la tête. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, le Sanctuaire n'était plus sa maison, il n'était plus un Chevalier. Il aurait dû rester dans les limbes, ou même sur l'île des Amazones, plutôt que de faire honte à sa Déesse.

- Vachement aimable, commenta Milo.

- Il est ce qu'il est, soupira Shiryu en rassemblant un ou deux plats autour de lui, et encore, maintenant il est beaucoup plus sociable qu'à l'époque. Bon ! Votons. Qui est d'accord avec Saga ?

Quelques mains se levèrent. Aiolia sortit de sa rêverie et releva les yeux, faisant semblant de s'intéresser.

- Je suppose que les autres sont plutôt du côté d'Aiolia. Voilà, les groupes sont faits. Les clefs des Archives sont transmises au Grand Pope par Athéna donc, allez vous adresser à elle.

Il mélangea des nems, des raviolis et quelques nouilles dans un bol sous le regard appuyé de Milo, alors que d'autres avaient recommencé à manger. Aiolia n'avait plus faim, tout appétit l'avait quitté. Finalement, que les Amazones détruisent le Sanctuaire était peut-être une bonne chose, car un domaine sacré mené par des Chevaliers impuissants était une honte pour la Chevalerie toute entière.

- Pourquoi à l'armurerie ? demanda brusquement Kanon.

- Pour s'assurer que vos armures sont en bon état, je suis le seul à qui Mû ait montré précisément comment les soigner, alors c'est moi qui m'y colle.

- Et à quoi elles nous serviraient ? se moqua Aiolia avec dédain. Sans cosmos, on ne peut plus s'en servir.

- Alors à toi de faire en sorte que je ne fasse pas ça pour rien.

Le Lion et le Dragon se fixèrent un instant avant que le premier ne détourne le regard. Regarder Shiryu dans les yeux était une expérience assez étrange, troublante. Il avait un don certain pour transmettre son calme et son bienêtre aux gens qui l'entouraient, et avec une telle facilité, qu'on se sentait instantanément bien à ses côtés. C'était comme si Shiryu avait lu dans ses pensées, comme si, derrière ces paroles en apparence anodines, il avait tenté de lui faire passer un message plus important. Comme s'il lui disait de ne pas abandonner. De sortir de sa torpeur, et d'arrêter de bouder. Aiolia releva les yeux vers lui.

Le jeune homme s'essuyait les doigts sur une serviette blanche en souriant doucement, puis il détourna le regard et plaça les bols qu'il venait de remplir sur un plateau repas. Quelques discussions avaient repris autour de la table.

- Au fait, reprit Milo dans un sourire en se penchant vers lui, t'es célibataire ?

Aiolia leva les yeux au ciel et Kanon rigola. Shiryu eut un sourire en coin tout à fait séduisant, et demanda :

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah ! T'es hyper sexy ! Pas vrai ?

Il chercha l'assentiment de ses camarades d'un coup d'œil rapide, et quelques-uns lui fournirent. Puis il revint vers le Dragon. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que le jeune homme ne remonte la main vers son épaule droite, et souleva une épaisse mèche de cheveux, dévoilant son cou. Là, quelques yeux s'écarquillèrent, et le Scorpion siffla avec admiration. Dohko manqua s'étouffer en avalant de travers, toussant à en cracher ses poumons.

Un énorme suçon noir ressortait sur la peau blanche de la clavicule. Il était tellement appuyé qu'on devinait les traces de sang sous l'épiderme et même les marques de dents. Incapable d'en détourner le regard, Aiolia écarquilla les yeux. Cette marque n'était pas qu'un simple suçon. En langage codé, c'était une preuve d'amour et de passion, mais c'était aussi une façon de dire aux autres : pas touche, celui-là est à moi.

- Désolé, sourit Shiryu en laissant retomber ses cheveux, j'suis marqué.

- La vache ! ne put se retenir Kanon. Il est super possessif ton mec. C'est qui ?

- Qui te dit que c'est un mec ?

- Rien, répliqua Milo dans un immense sourire, on l'espère pour toi c'est tout. Parce que putain, sinon tu t'es trouvé une sacrée tigresse !

- En tout cas, c'est sûr que c'est pas Shunrei, souffla Dohko une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son souffle.

Aiolia n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir un jour rencontré la petite chinoise, mais il ne remit pas un seul instant la parole de la Balance en doute. Car, par expérience il savait que les femmes, généralement, ne faisaient pas ce genre de suçon. Le leur était le plus souvent clair, pas très appuyé et léger. Une façon de dire « je t'aime » plus que « je te dévore ». Pour lui, seul un homme pouvait être l'auteur de ce chef d'œuvre. Mais, dans ce cas, qui était-ce ? Vers qui Shiryu s'était-il tourné ? Soudain, Aiolia sut ce qu'il y avait de changé en lui. Il avait certes grandi, il était évidemment plus mature, mais l'amour n'y était certainement pas pour rien dans la transformation qu'il avait subi. Qui que soit cet amant fougueux, il n'avait qu'un impact bénéfique sur le Dragon. Brusquement, alors qu'Aiolia souriait doucement, bizarrement heureux, il sentit une légère érection pointer dans son pantalon. Allons bon, il ne manquait plus que ça.

Sans rajouter un mot, Shiryu s'en fut d'une démarche svelte et aérienne, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Le léger brouhaha des conversations s'était tari autour de la table, installant un silence amical ponctué uniquement des cliquetis des couverts sur les assiettes. La jambe droite tressautant, Aiolia tenta de se calmer. Certes, Shiryu était sympathique, calme et diablement sexy, mais tout de même, bander pour avoir vu un suçon ! Il n'était pas en manque à ce point-là tout de même ? Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, toujours dans le même état, le Lion fut bien forcé d'admettre que si, il était terriblement en manque.

Soudain, Milo se redressa sur sa chaise, s'étira de tout son long et lâcha un rot sonore. De son côté, Kanon s'évertuait à décapsuler sa deuxième bouteille de bière thaï.

- J'en ai marre, se plaignit le Scorpion, tous les mecs sexy sont pris ! Je vais être obligé de ramasser les miettes.

- Tu touches à Shiryu, je t'arrache les yeux, le menaça Dohko.

- Relax papi, il a plus treize ans ton protégé.

- C'est bien ça qui m'ennuie. C'est quand même déstabilisant, je le laisse, c'est un enfant, et je le retrouve, c'est un homme. Je le reconnais à peine.

- Arrêtes de chialer, grogna Aiolia.

- Dans une vie, on croit que deux ans, ce n'est rien. Mais en fait, c'est beaucoup.

Court silence mélancolique.

- Voilà t'a plombé l'ambiance ! s'écria Milo.

- En fait c'est de le savoir avec un mec qui te fout les boules, conclut Kanon après une gorgée de bière.

- Ouais … peut-être un peu.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Milo.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que je me dis que c'est de ma faute. Je suis gay, alors je l'ai forcément influencé non ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te chiffonne autant, s'incrusta Shura.

Dohko lui balança un regard de fauve, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui sauter à la gorge pour le secouer dans tous les sens. Trop occupé à tenter, encore, de faire diminuer cette érection gênante, Aiolia ne faisait pas beaucoup attention à la discussion.

- C'est vrai ça, continua Kanon, sa bouteille à la main. Ici on est pratiquement tous gay et on … enfin on …

La Balance, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés, n'attendait qu'un mot de la part du cadet de Saga pour se jeter sur lui et lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

- Ouais, nan c'était un mauvais exemple, termina Kanon en baissant la tête, tu fais bien de t'inquiéter finalement.

Quelques hommes rirent, et Kanon sourit malicieusement alors que Dohko s'accoudait à la table pour faire disparaitre son visage dans ses mains, souriant cependant. Lorsqu'il se posait encore des questions sur sa sexualité, avant de finalement en arriver à la conclusion que ça n'était pas si important que ça, Aiolia s'était déjà demandé si la proximité d'autant d'homme n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Les Chevaliers d'Ors étaient bien connus dans le Sanctuaire pour être tous pratiquement gays, et apparemment, les Divins semblaient être touchés eux aussi. Il était donc naturel pour Dohko de se demander s'il n'y était pas pour quelque chose dans le choix de Shiryu.

- Allé, t'inquiète pas, sourit Milo d'un air espiègle, Shiryu l'a dit lui-même, c'est peut-être une femme qui lui a fait ça, on ne sait pas !

- C'est ça, et Aldé c'est un nain de Transylvanie, répliqua Kanon dans un immense sourire.

De nouveau, certains s'esclaffèrent alors que le Chevalier du Taureau, la tête rejetée en arrière, ronflait comme un bienheureux, déjà en pleine digestion. Le calme enfin revenu dans son pantalon, Aiolia redressa la tête et sourit en voyant dans quel état se présentait Aldébaran. Au moins, il n'était pas trop perturbé, lui.

- Mais je suis sérieux ! reprit Milo avec conviction. Moi j'en ai déjà rencontré des nanas totalement folles !

- C'est peut-être Shina ? hasarda Kanon.

- C'est peut-être ta mère, grogna Aiolia, que cette conversation commençait passablement à saouler.

- J'suis sûr que c'est Shina.

- Attendez, coupa Shura en se penchant légèrement, quelqu'un l'aurait vu Shina, justement ?

- Pourquoi, tu veux qu'elle te morde toi aussi ? demanda Milo dans un grand sourire.

- Nan, 'fin pourquoi pas, mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on a vu tout le monde depuis qu'on est réveillé. Sauf Shina et Marine.

Petite pause de réflexion. Aiolia fronça les sourcils, fouillant sa mémoire à la recherche d'une réponse, ou d'une affirmation pour démentir le Capricorne. Mais non, celui-ci avait raison, les femmes Chevaliers n'avaient pas pris la peine de se déplacer pour venir les voir. Son ex-petite amie n'était, de toute évidence, pas si heureuse que ça de le retrouver. Ou bien, cela cachait autre chose.

- Ah bah oui tiens, c'est vrai ça, dit Milo.

- Elles avaient peut-être pas envie de voir ta tronche, éructa Aiolia, accoudé à table, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main droite.

Un soupir lui parvint et Dohko, assit juste en face de lui, releva enfin la tête.

- Ce que t'es chiant toi, déclara-t-il d'un air fatigué, il revient quand Mû ? Faut le museler là !

- Nan, tant qu'il ne mort pas ça va, sourit Milo, la prochaine fois qu'il grogne, donne-lui juste une croquette.

- Va chier, grogna le Lion.

- Mais si c'est pas Shina, c'est qui ? insista Kanon.

Au même moment, la porte de service de la salle se rouvrit et Ikki surgit comme une furie, traversa l'immense pièce à grandes enjambées en diffusant alentour son cosmos agressif, puis ressortit par la porte principale sans même leur adresser un regard. Un lourd silence s'installa alors parmi les dix Chevaliers attablés.

- J'arrive pas à croire que cet homme soit le frère de Shun, commenta Camus avec un effarement sincère.

- Ils ne le sont peut-être pas, répliqua Milo dans un sérieux désobligeant, c'est ce qu'ils disent mais après tout, personne n'a jamais vérifié.

- T'es devenu con avec l'âge ou c'est de naissance ? lança Aiolia.

Dohko s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque la porte d'entrée se rouvrit. Ce fut au tour de Mû de pénétrer dans la salle, la démarche calme et chaloupée. Du moins en apparence, car son visage n'exprimait que fatigue et incompréhension.

- Déesse merci ! s'écria la Balance en levant les bras vers le plafond.

Le Bélier s'approcha, les sourcils froncés, puis s'installa aux côtés d'Aiolia, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, et fixait Dohko avec une colère évidente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Mû, quelque peu inquiet. J'ai croisé Ikki en venant, et il n'avait pas l'air très content.

- Apparemment, il n'a jamais l'air content, lui répondit Camus à l'autre bout de la table.

- Tiens, ça me fait penser à quelqu'un ça ! répliqua Dohko avec énergie.

- Ta gueule ! lui lança Aiolia avec colère.

- Houlà, t'as l'air de mauvais poil toi, constata Mû en posant délicatement sa main sur l'épaule gauche du Lion.

Celui-ci lui spécifia sa réponse dans un grognement rauque, signe qu'il s'était quelque peu calmé. Le simple contact de la main sur son épaule l'avait en parti débarrassé de sa colère étrange.

Aiolia ne se reconnaissait plus. Il admettait sans peine qu'il lui arrivait, parfois, de passer facilement du coq à l'âne, tantôt amusé tantôt énervé. Mais pas à ce point-là. Cette colère, là, dans son cœur, il ne l'a comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Chaque mot qui était dit, chaque phrase qu'il entendait prononcer l'agaçait. Il avait simplement envie de se retrouver seul et d'écouter le silence. De réfléchir. Ou peut-être pas. Non, pas de réfléchir, juste de regarder le ciel, nocturne de préférence, et de ne penser à rien. De ne plus penser à rien, jamais. Pourtant, avant que tout ceci ne lui arrive, Aiolia du Lion était quelqu'un de très sociable, pas comme Camus ou Shaka, qui avait besoin de la présence des autres. De gens et de mouvements perpétuels autour de lui pour se sentir bien. Mais là, précisément en cet instant, il avait simplement envie de se retrouver seul.

A ses côtés, ne se doutant pas un seul instant des pensées mélancolique de son amant, Mû se servit un verre d'eau, puis déclara :

- Shiryu m'a dit que vous aviez décidé de vous répartir pour deux tâches différentes. C'est une bonne idée, on est nombreux alors ça nous fera avancer plus vite.

- Ouais enfin, sans lui, Aiolia et Saga seraient encore en train de se crêper le chignon, répliqua Milo d'un air bougon, il n'a même pas dix-sept ans et il est plus malin que nous.

Aiolia avait envie de lui répliquer que, de toute façon, c'était à la portée de tout le monde d'être plus intelligent que lui, mais il se ravisa à la dernière seconde. Inutile de se mettre tous ses amis à dos parce qu'il était de mauvais poil, incapable de prendre sur lui. En fait, il était tout simplement en train de devenir dépressif. Alors il soupira et tenta de trouver un quelconque intérêt à la conversation qui s'était réengagée.

- Le petit ami de Shiryu ? sourit Mû, amusé. Aucune idée. C'est important ?

- Nan, répliqua vivement Dohko.

- Bah quand même, ça m'intrigue ! lança Kanon.

- Ouais moi aussi, l'appuya Milo avec énergie, comme ça dès que je sais qui c'est, je lui pète les dents, et je me jette sur Shiryu !

- Je croyais que c'était Shun, qui t'intéressait ? demanda Mû.

- Ah oui … c'est vrai.

- D'autant que lui, il est libre, ajouta Kanon en terminant sa bière, toi qui te plaignait que tous les mignons étaient pris.

- Nan mais Hyôga il est encore trop à fond dessus, ça se voit.

- On peut parler d'autre chose, là ça devient chiant, se plaignit Camus en terminant son verre d'eau.

- Tout à fait d'accord, grogna Aiolia.

Le menton toujours dans la paume de la main, les yeux baissés vers son assiette vide, Aiolia tentait de se distraire en faisant tourner sa fourchette dans sa main gauche. Mais la douleur de son biceps l'en dissuada bien vite et il reposa le couvert dans un grognement. Tout autour de lui, ses compagnons étaient repartis dans la même discussion. Ou peut-être parlaient-ils d'autre chose. Mais il s'en fichait, il n'écoutait plus. Il avait juste envie d'être seul.

Une fois encore, Mû déposa délicatement sa main sur lui, mais sur son avant-bras cette fois, puis remonta vers ses cheveux et les caressa avec légèreté. Histoire de ne pas paraître trop ingrat, Aiolia se tourna vers lui, un triste et douloureux sourire aux lèvres.

- Tout va bien ? demanda le Bélier, une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Tu as mal ? On peut aller à l'infirmerie si tu veux.

- Si on pouvait éviter de retourner là-bas avant les cent prochaines années, se serait sympa, lui rétorqua le Lion.

Mû sourit. Revoir son visage, ses yeux, la couleur incroyable de ses cheveux lui fit du bien, et Aiolia sentit un peu de toute la tension accumulée dans son corps le quitter. A présent, il avait juste envie de calme et de douceur. Penser à la solitude lui faisait peur. Voilà qu'il passait encore du chaud au froid en quelques secondes ! Perturbé, il fronça les sourcils.

- T'as l'air crevé, lui dit Mû dans un murmure, tu devrais aller te reposer.

- Nan, Saga a été convoqué par Athéna on attend qu'il revienne pour savoir.

- Ah oui ?

Aiolia acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête avant de détourner le regard. Mû évitait soigneusement d'évoquer le sujet qui risquait de les fâcher : l'enfant. Certes, son existence ne prouvait pas forcément que le Lion se soit mis en ménage avec une femme, car il était évident, de prime abord, que ce gosse soit le fils de Cassia. En tout cas, l'âge correspondait. Mais tout de même, c'était gênant. Aiolia avait bien vu la déception et la douleur dans les yeux de son amant lorsqu'Absol s'était avancé sur l'estrade. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Pas envie d'y penser. Il avait juste envie de faire comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. De toute façon, temporellement parlant, ce fils n'était pas le sien. Ou du moins, pas encore. Alors il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'évoquer le sujet.

- T'as réussi à apprendre plus de chose alors ? demanda brusquement Dohko en se penchant vers Mû. Comment va le petit ?

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux et Aiolia même s'intéressa à la réponse du Bélier. D'aussi près, il vit clairement l'expression de son visage passé de la fatigue à l'incompréhension.

- En grandissant, cet enfant sera incapable de marcher normalement, répondit-il d'une voix rendue forte et rauque par la colère, Shun a fait du bon travail, mais des nerfs et des tendons sectionnés dans la jambe, ça ne pardonne pas. Il boitera toute sa vie. Ces femmes ont bien dans l'idée de nous exterminer.

- Les salopes ! s'écria Milo. Elles ont osé faire ça à un gosse !

- Quand ils sont arrivés ici, ils étaient tous plus ou moins blessé. Mais je n'ai rien appris d'autre, ils refusent de parler de peur d'en dire trop, et de trop en dévoiler.

- Ils ont raison, intervint Shaka avec parcimonie, nous ne devons leur poser aucune question.

- Bah quand même, il y a des choses qu'on aimerait bien savoir, intervint Milo.

- Non, nous ne devons rien leur demander.

- Nan mais attend, le but de leur venu ici c'est quand même de nous avertir du danger non ? De nous aider à changer les choses ! Comment veux-tu qu'on change les choses s'ils ne nous disent rien.

- Réfléchis, et tente de changer les choses tout seul.

Le Scorpion se renfrogna, et Aiolia fronça les sourcils. D'un certain point de vue, Milo avait raison. Tout comme Shaka. Les enfants étaient ici parce que leurs parents avaient voulu les mettre à l'abri, mais aussi parce qu'ils voulaient les prévenir du danger futur. Alors quel était intérêt s'il ne leur apprenait rien ?

- Leur rôle c'est peut-être de nous mener sur des pistes, tenta-t-il, on ne doit pas leur poser de question, ok. Mais simplement écouter ce qu'ils ont à nous dire, et les laisser parler s'ils le jugent nécessaire.

Milo haussa les épaules, à la fois d'accord et pas d'accord. Les paupières closes, Shaka gardait le silence. Même si Aiolia avait davantage envie de se réfugier dans son temple et de s'enfermer dans le noir et le silence, il était forcé d'admettre que si cette histoire n'était pas réglée aujourd'hui, il ne serait plus jamais tranquille. Il devait s'y mettre dès maintenant, et trouver une solution. Après tout, l'avenir du Sanctuaire tout entier n'était-il pas en jeu ?

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau et Saga entra. Son expression était un peu hébété, comme s'il venait de se réveiller ou bien d'apprendre quelque chose de franchement étonnant. Il resta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte à fixer ses compagnons en clignant des paupières, puis s'avança doucement. Il trainait légèrement des pieds.

- Bah alors frérot ! lança Kanon, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, t'as vu la Vierge Marie ?

Instinctivement, Milo se tourna vers Shaka en souriant, avant de s'esclaffer.

- Ah bah non c'est vrai, lança-t-il en riant, plus maintenant.

Puis il rit de nouveau. Avec un petit sourire en coin, Shaka poussa un soupir désespéré. S'il avait eu les paupières ouvertes, pour sûr qu'on l'aurait vu lever les yeux au ciel. Saga s'arrêta près de la table, derrière Dohko qui fut obligé de se retourner pour pouvoir voir l'expression totalement abasourdi que l'aîné des Gémeaux arborait. Tous les Chevaliers présents retenaient leur souffle, attentifs. Puis, Saga déclara enfin :

- Athéna m'a demandé si je voulais bien assumer de nouveau le rôle de Pope.

Et il avait l'air franchement surpris. Un petit silence étonné régna encore quelques instants, puis Aiolia soupira en se frottant les paupières, Mû poussa un petit rire qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'attendri, et Kanon ouvrit sa troisième bouteille de bière thaï.

- Et alors ? lança Dohko, un sourcil arqué. Ça t'étonne ?

- Bah … oui, avoua Saga, avec ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne pensais pas qu'elle me redemanderait ça.

- T'étais un bon Pope, répliqua Milo, enfin, t'étais bon quand t'étais pas totalement schizo.

- Je … te remercie. Enfin je crois.

Il y eut quelques rires. Aiolia sourit avant de se frotter le front, sous ses mèches de cheveux tombantes. Il avait brusquement très mal à la tête. Mû avait sans doute raison, peut-être était-il préférable qu'il aille se reposer. Il supportait assez mal Saga et son autorité, mais même lui admettait sans problème que toutes ses qualités faisaient de lui un bon Pope.

Saga se tourna alors vers lui en brandissant un trousseau de clef, qui constituait avec la cape bleue sombre, la panoplie complète du Pope du Sanctuaire.

- On dirait bien que je suis vraiment le chef, ici, dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Mais brusquement, son sourire s'effaça et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Aiolia arqua les sourcils. Face à lui, Saga avait l'air très inquiet.

- Aiolia, tu saignes, lui dit-il gravement.

Le Lion se redressa et fixa sa main. Du sang maculait ses doigts. D'où venait-il ? Il n'avait rien senti, et à part un mal de tête fulgurant, il n'avait mal nulle part ailleurs. Mû l'obligea à se tourner face à lui pour le détailler.

- T'en as sur le visage, lui dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Puis ses yeux verts descendirent et sa peur se transforma en colère. Il se redressa vivement, le regard sombre.

- Tu t'es encore gratté ! lança-t-il vivement.

- Mais non, répliqua doucement Aiolia avant de baisser le nez sur son torse.

Sous son tee-shirt, une immense tâche rouge imprégnait le tissu et dégoulinait sur ses cuisses. Quelques gouttes avaient commencé à couler sur le carrelage blanc de la salle, formant une petite flaque de sang de couleur vive. Il n'avait rien sentit. S'il s'était gratté, c'était inconsciemment.

Brusquement, son mal de tête s'intensifia de façon fulgurante et il ferma les yeux en poussant un grognement. Il avait chaud, trop chaud. Un voile noir recouvrait ses yeux, même lorsqu'il les rouvrait, et sa tête commença à lui tourner. Son corps s'affaissa alors, vidé de toute énergie, et Aiolia se sentit tomber sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il ne sentit même pas les bras souples de Mû le retenir avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il se sentait simplement vaporeux, étrangement bien. Son corps était tout engourdi, et il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Seules quelques voix lui parvenaient :

- Comment il a pu perdre tout ce sang !

- Faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

- Non, on ne peut pas le transporter dans cet état. Allez chercher Shun, et qu'il prenne ses outils avec lui. Je vais essayer d'arrêter cette hémorragie. Aiolia, tu m'entends ?

Le Lion tenta d'acquiescer ou de grogner pour lui répondre, mais il ne put que gémir faiblement. Il détestait cette sensation où il se sentait faible et impuissant. Il devait au moins ouvrir les yeux, rien que les yeux. Il sentit une légère pression sur ses côtes, là où sa plaie saignait, signe que Mû appuyait dessus pour l'empêcher de saigner davantage. Sous sa tête, il sentait la fermeté de ses cuisses, et sur son visage, les quelques mèches de cheveux parmes qui l'effleuraient lorsque le Bélier se penchait. Il se concentra sur ces sensations pour garder conscience quoi qu'il arrive. Il était hors de question qu'il s'évanouisse ! Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière de la salle était trop vive, trop blanche, trop éclatante.

- Reste conscient, lui ordonna Mû au-dessus de lui.

Mais la voix était lointaine, éteinte, comme s'il lui parlait la tête plongée dans la ouate épaisse d'un coussin. Bientôt, seul le silence résonna à ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas désagréable en fait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas s'enfoncer doucement dans cette irréalité tendre et épaisse, comme de la laine chaude ? Parce qu'il était un Chevalier, et qu'une simple plaie rouverte ne pouvait pas avoir raison de lui. Par fierté, Aiolia tenta de rouvrir les yeux. Mais c'était trop dur. Ses paupières ne firent pas un seul mouvement. Conscient, il devait rester conscient. Soudain, il y eut une autre présence, d'autres mains douces et une autre odeur qu'il connaissait bien.

Alors, inconsciemment, Aiolia se dit que ce n'était pas si grave à présent, car on prenait soin de lui. Il cessa de lutter et sombra doucement en poussant un soupir de bienêtre. Ici, il était bien. Ici, il n'avait qu'à se laisser porter. Plus de questions, plus de responsabilité, plus de peur ni de danger. Ici, il n'y avait que lui et cette odeur d'amande douce agréable et rassurante.

* * *

><p>Coucou c'est moi !<p>

J'suis bien contente de le finir ce chapitre ! Moi je l'aime bien. Ici, on voit toute la confusion d'Aiolia après sa rencontre avec Absol, on voit aussi la distance qui s'est installé, doucement, entre lui et Mû. On voit sa fragilité =)

Alors, d'après vous, c'est qui qu'a fait ce suçon à Shiryu, hein ? Indice : c'est la première fois que je tente ce couple XD _(oui je sais, ça aide pas beaucoup ^^)_ Et Marine et Shina, elles sont où et qu'est-ce qu'elles font d'après vous? Qui de Saga ou Aiolia a raison : aider Athéna pour trouver la nature de cette dette, ou rentrer dans le lard de ces Amazones pour récupérer leur cosmos ? En fait, j'arrivais pas à me décider sur ce qu'ils allaient faire, ou ce par quoi ils allaient commencer. Alors du coup, j'ai fais les deux XD -_-"

Mmh, bref. Euh, voilà. Rien à dire de plus sur ce chapitre ^^ Ah si : il va porter sur quoi, le prochain, à votre avis ? D'autres questions seront posées, c'est sûr ^^

Bisous ! Et merci de votre présence et de toutes vos reviews =)

Ps : je sais que j'abuse, et que certaines d'entre vous me prendront certainement pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait ... et vous avez peut-être raison XD Mais voilà, j'aimerais vous poser une question : si je retente "**_La vie de thérianthrope_**", vous serez d'accord ? Troisième version ... je sais, c'est franchement abusé vu que je n'ai pas réussi à dépasser les 10 chapitres pour les deux premières, mais là, je l'ai remanié et ... nan, je ne vais pas vous ressortir la même chose. Là aussi, y'a des chances, peut-être infimes, pour que je ne termine pas cette fic non plus 0o Mais j'aimerais retenter quand même _(j'aime pas rester sur un échec)_ vous en pensez quoi ? Si certaines n'ont pas envie d'être déçues une troisième fois, je comprendrais. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez sincèrement =) Merci ^^ Bien sûr, je ne commencerais pas cette possible fic tant que "_Un avenir passé_" ne sera pas terminée !


	13. 12 Le secret de Marine

**12**

**Le secret de Marine**

C'était un désir irrépressible et incompréhensible. Le genre de désir qu'on ne peut ignorer, celui qui accapare notre esprit et nous empêche même de penser. Un désir qu'on ne comprend pas, qu'on ne justifie pas.

Pourtant, un désir tel que celui-là, jamais Aiolia n'en avait ressenti. Pas même lorsqu'il avait étreint une femme pour la première fois, ou, ensuite, lorsqu'il avait pris Mû dans ses bras toute une nuit durant. Un désir aussi violent, presque douloureux, était tout à fait nouveau pour lui. Et il était d'autant plus effrayant que ce qu'il désirait en ce moment, il pouvait en réalité l'obtenir à tous moments.

Au-dessus de sa tête, le ciel brillait d'un éclat bleu pareil à un diamant. Tout autour de lui, la couleur des arbres et de l'herbe était d'un vert tendre et moelleux à l'apparence si douce qu'il avait envie de se coucher dedans. Sur son visage et son corps nu, il sentait le vent tiède le caresser comme la main patiente et passionnée d'un amant. Et, face à lui, les eaux cristallines et transparentes du lac renvoyaient au ciel sa couleur de méthylène. Tout était calme, tout était serein. Et ce désir brûlant qu'il ressentait traversait tout son corps avec une force presque brutale. Il avait envie de se baigner dans ce lac à l'apparence si pur et si agréable. Il en avait tellement envie ! Alors pourquoi résister plus longtemps ? Rien ne l'en empêchait, ça n'était pas interdit.

Lentement, Aiolia fit mouvoir son corps, un pas après l'autre, vers la rive claire et silencieuse. Tout autour de lui, il n'y avait d'autres bruits que le chant joyeux des oiseaux. Où qu'il se trouve, il se dit durant un bref instant que c'était certainement l'un des rêves les plus beaux et paisibles qu'il n'ait jamais fait.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il souleva délicatement son pied pour toucher la surface tranquille, qu'il vit la blancheur et la délicatesse de sa peau. A qui appartenait ce pied ? ça n'était certainement pas à lui. Ce corps délicat, à la peau d'ivoirine, n'était assurément pas le sien. Cependant, son désir étant trop fort, il n'en tint pas compte et se laissa glisser avec délice dans l'eau accueillante et fraîche. Tout son corps étrange se détendit instantanément à ce contact, et il sentit même ses longs cheveux jouer à la surface et sur ses épaules immergées. En douceur, un sourire aux lèvres, il se risqua vers le centre du lac, là où la profondeur était telle que ses pieds ne parvenaient même plus à toucher l'extrémité des quelques algues éparses qui poussaient au plus profond du lac.

Mais il n'avait pas peur, l'eau ne lui avait jamais fait peur, il savait instinctivement qu'il se trouvait dans son élément. Comme lorsqu'il survolait sans crainte les montagnes de l'Ida du pays dans lequel il avait grandis.*

Sans vraiment savoir d'où lui venait ses souvenirs si précis, Aiolia se remémora la fois où il avait traversé les nuages cotonneux pour se rendre à l'autre bout des monts**, ou bien lorsque ses pieds avaient pour la première fois touchés l'eau froide de la mer intérieure, et qu'il s'était enfin sentit chez lui. A qui appartenaient ces souvenirs ? ça n'était pas les siens. Mais encore une fois, il s'en fichait. Il se sentait trop bien pour s'inquiéter, trop bien même, pour se méfier.

Cependant, un bruit de chute et des remous violents sur la surface paisible lui firent reprendre ses esprits. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir disparaitre un corps dans les profondeurs, un corps qu'il n'avait pu identifier. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de … ?

Mais avant même qu'il ait le temps d'y penser davantage, il sentit une poigne puissante le saisir par les hanches et l'entraîner au fond de l'eau. Le corps généreux d'une femme se sera alors avidement contre le sien, il sentit ses seins ronds s'écraser contre son torse, ses grandes et fines jambes se resserrer autour des siennes pour l'emprisonner comme l'aurait fait un serpent. Incapable de distinguer précisément les contours du visage près du sien à cause de l'eau qui s'était entièrement refermé sur lui, Aiolia ne put que se débattre pour tenter d'échapper à cette femme qui l'entraînait toujours plus profondément sous la surface.

Malheureusement, ce corps qui ne lui appartenait pas était faible, et sans force. Les bras blancs était trop frêles et les épaules fines trop fragiles. Il ne pouvait que se laisser emporter alors que, déjà, l'air commençait à lui manquer.

Lui qui avait trouvé ce lac si beau quelques instants auparavant, à présent il était terrifié alors que les eaux tout autour de lui prenait une teinte de plus en plus verte à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient des profondeurs. Les longues algues dansaient et tanguaient autour de lui comme des serpents qui tentaient de l'ensorceler ou des mains griffues qui voulaient le saisir et l'étrangler. Déjà, son cœur se comprimait dans sa poitrine écraser par la pression de l'eau, réclamant plus d'oxygène. Ses muscles asphyxiés commençaient à lui faire mal et cette femme, cette femme qui s'accrochait fermement à lui. Malgré l'eau tout autour d'eux, il entendait clairement son rire et sentait ses baisers sur la peau de son cou alors qu'il se sentait mourir dans ce lac.

C'est alors qu'une vive lumière dorée émana de leurs corps pour illuminer le lac tout entier, de la plus noire des profondeurs à la surface claire et lisse. Aiolia sentit tout son corps lui brûler atrocement alors que les mains et les jambes de la femme se faisaient moins fortes. La chaleur était si intense qu'il en ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais ne sentit que l'eau s'infiltrer dans sa gorge et ses poumons. Alors il la referma. Mais bientôt, il fut libre. L'étreinte de la femme disparut entièrement et, ignorant la douleur qui le coupait en deux sur tout le bas du corps depuis le ventre, il battit frénétiquement des mains et des pieds pour rejoindre la surface.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait eu peur de l'eau, lui qui était né d'une Déesse elle-même née de l'écume. Lorsque son visage surgit à l'air libre il prit une grande goulée d'air salvatrice avant que son corps, brusquement très lourd, ne l'emmène de nouveau vers le fond. Il lutta une seconde fois, mais cette fois continua jusqu'à atteindre la rive. Aiolia avait peur de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était pratiquement certain d'avoir déjà assisté à cette scène, mais à ce moment-là, il n'avait été que simple spectateur.

Aussi, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il les porta derechef sur son corps trempé. La peau blanche étincelait comme un bijou, recouverte de gouttelettes. Les formes rondes et les courbes délicates tenaient autant de l'homme que de la femme. Dans son dos, il sentait ses longs cheveux dorés lui coller à la peau. Il était Hermaphrodite.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, comme si ce corps était contrôlé par quelqu'un d'autre que lui, il se mit à pleurer. D'abord doucement, timidement, puis de plus en plus fort, convulsivement. C'étaient des pleurs saccadés et incontrôlables. Aiolia ressentit la colère et la tristesse comme si c'était véritablement la sienne, comme si ce corps qui avait subi cette transformation insensé était vraiment le sien.

Tout autour de lui, les oiseaux avaient cessé de chanter, attristés, attentifs à ses larmes et cette peine. Alors, l'air se fit plus lourd, et l'atmosphère plus écrasant. Un bruit, léger comme un courant d'air, d'herbe tendre foulée par des pas lents. Aiolia releva la tête. La femme, grande et musclée, le toisait de toute sa hauteur, de la haine dans les yeux. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir de nuit dansaient dans son dos comme un voile. Pourtant, il n'y avait plus un souffle de vent, il en était certain. Instinctivement, il cessa de pleurer. La haine qu'il lisait dans le regard de cette Déesse noire l'effrayait et le paralysait de terreur, alors que son corps, ce corps qui n'était à la fois plus et pas le sien, le faisait toujours souffrir. Alors Enyo brandit sa lance, qui se mit à cracher des éclairs de fureur.

- Tu crois pouvoir le sauver ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix tonnante comme un coup de tonnerre. Tu crois pouvoir changer les choses, misérable être humain ?

Aiolia sentit tout son corps frissonner au contact de cette voix haineuse. La Déesse ne lui pardonnerait pas son intrusion dans ce monde onirique, il le savait. Mais, quelques secondes seulement avant qu'elle n'abaisse sa lance pour lui transpercer le corps, un sourire pervers aux lèvres, ses yeux noirs injectés de sang, Aiolia reprit sa forme initiale. Son corps se transforma brutalement et il redevint le Chevalier d'Or du Lion recouvert de blessure et couturé de cicatrice qu'il était. Et la lance flamboyante, brûlante, perça ses côtes dans un bruit assourdissant. Une douleur aigu et abominable le secoua alors des pieds à la tête et il cria.

...

En s'arc-boutant dans son lit, Aiolia sentit nettement sa chair se tordre douloureusement. Et cette souffrance lancinante qui ne le quittait plus, comme si quelqu'un avait véritablement tenté de le transpercer, commençait à le rendre fou. Voilà qu'il faisait des rêves totalement insensés maintenant !

- Evite de bouger, lui dit une voix ferme mais douce, j'ai presque fini.

Le Lion redressa légèrement la tête, une tension dans la nuque, et vit Shun qui, penché sur sa blessure, lui renvoyait son regard avec intensité. Il était à la fois grave et sérieux, et cette expression si improbable sur ce visage délicat le vieillissait encore davantage, ce qui ne le rendait que plus attrayant. Pour éviter d'être gêné, le jeune homme avait ramené ses cheveux d'émeraude en arrière en une queue de cheval lâche et désordonnée, qui laissait s'échapper quelques mèches folles, trop courtes pour être retenues par l'élastique.

Sans dire un mot, Aiolia laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et fixa le plafond. Apparemment, la plaie rouverte était celle située sur ses côtes droites, tout juste sous le pectoral, à quelques centimètres de son cœur. Celle qui lui faisait le plus de misère, était celle qui avait commencé à cicatriser en première. Sans rien ajouter, Shun s'était remis à l'ouvrage, désinfectant minutieusement la blessure. La douleur était là, présente, mais moins ténue à mesure que son rêve s'effaçait. Pourquoi avoir rêvé qu'il était Hermaphrodite ? C'était débile, et ça n'avait aucun sens. De toute façon, ce qui était totalement insensé paraissait toujours idiot de prime abord.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Shun.

On sentait, malgré la douceur de sa voix, qu'il faisait un grand effort sur lui-même pour se maitriser et ne pas tordre le cou de ce patient ingrat qui était en train de ruiner bêtement tout son travail. Après un bref grognement, à la fois de douleur et d'énervement, Aiolia lui répondit :

- Rien, j'ai juste mangé des raviolis vapeur.

Shun poussa un rire discret et bref, puis se redressa, sa pincette à la main. Le coton imbibé de la lotion orange, était légèrement teintée de rouge.

- Tu me rassures, dit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien, pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu avais fait des galipettes avec Mû quelques part dans le Palais. Totalement déconseillé, ni l'autre ni l'autre n'est en état.

Aiolia arqua un sourcil en fixant intensément le jeune homme debout à ses côtés qui reposait délicatement sa pincette sur son plateau en métal, un léger sourire aux lèvres. D'un geste souple et fluide, il retira alors l'élastique qui libéra la cascade de courts cheveux soyeux qui retombèrent sur ses épaules. Le Lion vit seulement à cet instant que le jeune médecin ne portait pas sa blouse blanche, et que par conséquent le pull crème qu'il portait était tâché de sang.

- T'en fais pas, sourit Shun en voyant où était dirigé son regard, c'est plus impressionnant que ça en a l'air. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang parce que la plaie s'est rouverte d'un coup, certainement à cause d'un faux mouvement. Donc ça a jaillit. C'était juste impressionnant.

- Je me souviens de Mû, marmonna Aiolia en se frottant les paupières, en proie à un terrible mal de tête. Et … je me souviens être tombé.

- Mmh. Je crois que je vais devoir arrêter de te donner de la morphine.

- Quoi ?

Se redressant, Aiolia déclencha une nouvelle vague de douleur dans tout son corps, mais il l'ignora. La morphine était tout ce qu'il avait qui lui permettait de ne pas ressentir cette souffrance au quotidien. Sans cela, il deviendrait fou de douleur. Il le savait. Pour se protéger de l'accès de rage imminent qui menaçait, Shun croisa les bras sur son torse et fronça les sourcils. En temps normal, Aiolia aurait ri de cette posture inutile sur le corps d'un enfant, mais il n'avait pas du tout la tête à rire. Ni même sourire.

- Tu fais de l'hypotension, déclara Shun avec fermeté, ça veut dire que ton sang circule trop vite dans tes veines et afflue trop rapidement au cœur et au cerveau, ce qui provoque des pertes de connaissances, et si ça ne se soigne pas à temps, ça peut provoquer des comas et même des arrêts cardiaques.

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! s'écria Aiolia. J'ai mal, figures-toi, j'ai besoin de calmant !

- Je sais. Et je vais t'en donner de moins puissant que la morphine. Le problème de cette substance, c'est qu'elle calme les nerfs en ralentissant le cœur, et toi, avec ta tension trop basse, le sang continue d'affluer. C'est pour ça que tu es tombé. La morphine conjuguée à la brutale perte de sang et à cette hypotension latente a provoqué le malaise.

- Et comment j'ai pu choper ça ?

- L'hypotension ? Ça ne s'attrape pas. C'est là, c'est tout. Certain ont trop de tension, d'autres pas assez. Faudra surveiller ça, régulièrement. Je pense qu'en fait, tu l'as toujours eu, mais qu'avant ton cosmos t'aidait à corriger tes défauts de santé. Maintenant … D'ailleurs je devrais vérifier si la tension d'Aioros est bonne, parce que ça, généralement, c'est de famille …

- Et je vais soigner ça comment ? Ça va prendre du temps ?

Shun le fixa quelques instants, un sourcil arqué. Il semblait se demander si la question était une question piège, ou si l'ignorance d'Aiolia en la matière était vraiment sincère.

- Ça ne se soigne pas, répondit-il finalement, il faudra faire attention et prendre régulièrement ta tension. Si tu ne prends pas de précaution, à terme, ça peut provoquer des complications cardiaques.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? P'tit con, en fait tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

Le cri partit tout seul, plein de colère et d'indignation. Le changement fut si brutal que Shun en sursauta. Même Aiolia resta figé, immobile dans son lit, appuyé sur son coude droit, à moitié relevé sur son matelas. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était lui, qui avait crié ainsi ? Toute cette haine qui le faisait trembler, toute cette haine …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Mû.

D'un pas tranquille, il sortit de son bureau. Ses yeux allaient de Shun à Aiolia, attendant la réponse. Le jeune médecin et son patient ne se quittaient pas des yeux, immobiles. Et puis finalement, Shun fit volte-face et marcha d'un pas rapide vers Mû. Il ne s'arrêta pas, mais lui déclara en passant près de lui :

- Tu t'occupes de lui maintenant, moi j'en ai marre.

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps ainsi, Aiolia se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Non loin, le Bélier regarda Shun quitter la pièce à grands pas, avant de se tourner vers son amant, qui dardait sur lui un regard brûlant. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. La rouvrit, la referma à nouveau. Mais finalement, se fut Aiolia qui le devança en disant :

- Toi aussi va te faire foutre ! Vous me faites tous chier !

Mû ne se fit pas prier et retourna dans son bureau de cette même démarche calme et indifférente. Laissant Aiolia seul avec sa haine et son dégoût.

Son dégoût de lui-même. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Et c'était à cause de cette douleur lancinante et omniprésente, à cause de ce qu'il avait subis, à cause de l'absence de son cosmos. Et tout ça, c'était à cause des Amazones. Serrant les poings, Aiolia se jura de se venger. Même si cela lui prendrait des années. Elles allaient payer pour ce qu'elles avaient fait de lui, pour ce qu'elles avaient fait à tous les Chevaliers, pour leur avoir volé leur force et l'avoir transformé, lui, en un imbécile violent qui criait et frappait avant de réfléchir. Il méprisait ce qu'il était devenu à cause de ces femmes.

Mais il y avait aussi ce rêve étrange qu'il venait de faire. Ne s'agissait-il que d'un simple songe causé par sa perte de connaissance ? Non, car il avait commencé à rêver de ça bien avant que Shun ne lui diagnostique ce problème de tension. Alors peut-être était-ce quelque chose de plus profond, comme un message … Mais alors, quel était le rapport entre Hermaphrodite et Enyo – s'il s'agissait bien d'elle ? Pour autant qu'il sache, le fils d'Hermès et Aphrodite et la Déesse de la Destruction n'avaient aucun lien apparent. Aiolia s'y connaissait assez en mythologie grecque, tout comme ses compagnons, pour affirmer que jamais les deux Dieux ne s'étaient rencontrés dans l'histoire mythologique telle que tous la connaissait. Mais, bien évidemment, il n'avait pas la prétention de tout savoir. Dans un soupir, Aiolia décida de laisser tout simplement tomber. Il était fatigué, et de toute façon, il ne s'agissait que d'un simple rêve. Rien de plus.

...

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? demanda Mû.

Aiolia évita soigneusement son regard. La journée touchait à sa fin, le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon, et le Lion venait de passer les dernières heures de lumière couché dans l'infirmerie. Mais il avait décidé de prendre sur lui et d'éviter de s'énerver. Sa guérison prendrait du temps, mais il avait tout son temps pour se venger. Dix-huit ans, en réalité. Il prit une longue et profonde inspiration, et demanda en retour :

- Tu crois qu'il est fâché ?

Mû pouffa de rire, amusé par la bêtise de son compagnon. Il sera le bandage tout neuf qu'il venait de lui faire, et se redressa.

- Tu as été idiot, et méchant, dit-il en refermant les pans de sa chemise sur son torse, dois-je te rappeler que Shun t'a sauvé la vie ?

- Nan, pas besoin, tu me l'as assez dis …

- Tu peux râler, mais il s'est vraiment démené pour nous. Maintenant, il doit certainement se dire que s'il ne t'avait pas sauvé la vie, cela lui aurait évité d'avoir à se confronter à un pauvre débile grognon.

Pour toute réponse, Aiolia grogna. Ce qui eut le mérite de faire sourire davantage le Bélier. Un léger silence s'installa. Aiolia se sentait vraiment, vraiment débile. Mû avait raison. Shun ne faisait que l'aider, et lui l'avait envoyé promener comme un malpropre. Il allait devoir s'excuser. Encore.

- Tu sais où il est ? demanda-t-il alors à son amant.

- Hors de question que tu te lèves tant que cette blessure ne s'est pas correctement refermée, lui répondit celui-ci. Et à mon avis, il ne viendra pas de lui-même. Toi et lui, vous êtes pareils quelques fois. Lui aussi, peut être très têtu.

- Ouais …

Aiolia savait que Mû avait raison. Il se souvenait encore de ce jeune garçon de treize ans, dans l'infirmerie, qui le regardait entrer dans la pièce de ses grands yeux verts. Il savait très bien que le Lion était ici pour voir son amant, et pourtant il ne bougeait pas, n'avait même pas la délicatesse de les laisser seuls. Il restait là, présence discrète mais réelle, muet mais attentif. Et parfois, Aiolia sentait nettement son regard d'émeraude qui ne le quittait pas. Il se souvenait de lui comme d'un enfant borné et chaque fois, lorsqu'il se rendait à l'infirmerie pour voir le Bélier, il se demandait si le petit Shun serait là pour le regarder de ses immenses yeux verts.

La porte de la salle aseptisée s'ouvrit alors sur une jeune femme arborant une épaisse crinière rousse. Aiolia se redressa dans son lit pour voir venir vers lui, de sa démarche féline, Marine et son masque inexpressif. Le Lion sourit. La revoir lui faisait du bien, et calmait même un peu sa douleur. La jeune femme avait été son premier amour, et même si leur relation s'était terminée brutalement, ils s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord tacite et silencieux. Aiolia ignorait encore pourquoi. Quoi qu'il en soit, chaque fois qu'il la voyait, un sentiment de joie et de calme le submergeait.

Mû sourit à son approche et vint à sa rencontre. Les voir tous les deux, qui s'entendaient si bien, rassurait Aiolia. Il n'avait pas quitté Marine pour Mû, chacun d'eux le savaient. Car il était resté assez longtemps seul, plusieurs mois de célibat en réalité, avant de se mettre en couple avec le Bélier. De toute façon, il savait que la jeune femme n'était pas quelqu'un de rancunier.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix assourdie par le masque gris qui cachait son visage.

- Il nous a fait une petite hémorragie surprise, mais tout va bien, lui répondit Mû dans un sourire. Il va rester la nuit ici, et demain il ressort. Jusqu'à la prochaine.

Marine le remercia, puis le laissa et s'avança vers le lit où le Lion s'était redressé. Il sourit en la voyant approcher. Elle paraissait plus grande que dans son souvenir, et ses cheveux semblaient avoir poussé, sans perdre de leur flamboyante couleur. Elle tira une chaise métallique près du lit et s'y installa.

- Alors, attaqua-t-elle sans préambule, j'ai appris que tu avais fait un malaise.

Aiolia se renfrogna derechef. A cause du masque gris, il ne pouvait voir le sourire de Marine, mais tout dans sa posture et sa voix signifiait clairement qu'elle se foutait de sa tronche.

- Ouais, grogna-t-il d'un air bougon, de l'hypotruc à la mords-moi-le-nœud.

Un rire clair et cristallin raisonna. Le Lion se dérida instantanément et sourit à son tour. Il n'avait pas une seule seconde imaginé que la revoir lui ferait autant de bien. Surtout après ce qu'il avait vécu sur cette île, torturé par des femmes.

Lorsque Mû referma la porte de son bureau derrière lui, les laissant seuls tous les deux, la jeune femme retira son masque. Ses yeux d'ambre foncée se posèrent immédiatement sur lui. Elle aussi avait changé. Elle avait muri, et son visage paraissait plus adulte encore que dans ses souvenirs. Le Lion réalisa alors que tous, au Sanctuaire, avaient grandi et évolué. Sauf lui. Il était resté au même stade qu'avant la Guerre Sainte. Certes, sa mort y était pour beaucoup, mais il se sentit soudainement vacillant sous le poids de cette réalité.

- T'étais passé où ? demanda-t-il en tentant d'ignorer son trouble. Ça fait un moment que moi et les autres on a été rapatrié.

- Bah oui je sais, j'étais là pour vous ramener, répondit Marine en baissant le regard pour fixer ses ongles, mais ensuite, Athéna nous a envoyé, moi et Shina, en reconnaissance sur l'île des Amazones. On vient seulement de rentrer.

Aiolia fronça les sourcils alors qu'à présent, Marine fixait le moniteur éteint, semblant lui trouver un intérêt particulier.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est gigantesque, répondit la jeune femme en regardant par la fenêtre après lui avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil. Cette île est immense, jusqu'à trois fois plus grande que le Sanctuaire je pense.

Oubliant momentanément son trouble, le Lion écarquilla les yeux. Le Domaine Sacré où il était né et avait grandi était lui-même incroyablement grand. Avec les douze temples, plus celui du Pope et l'autel d'Athéna, les arènes d'entraînements disséminées tout autour, les postes de gardes, les dortoirs des gardiens et le camp d'entraînement des femmes, en tout le Sanctuaire mesurait pratiquement l'équivalent de quatre hectares. Si ce que Marine disait était exact, alors les Amazones disposaient de ressources qu'ils n'avaient pas un seul instant imaginées.

- L'arène où vous avez été retenus prisonniers était minuscule comparée au reste, continua Marine, les Amazones elles-mêmes sont très nombreuses. Le terrain est tellement vaste, que Shina et moi avons réussi à passer inaperçues. Ce n'est que lorsque nous avons senti le pouvoir d'Enyo se refermer autour de l'île pour recréer la bulle temporelle, qu'on a décidé de lever le camp.

Encore une fois, elle regarda ses ongles. Aiolia attendit un peu avant de répliquer. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il connaissait la jeune femme par cœur, depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient tous les deux, et il savait que c'était une personne franche et directe. Alors pourquoi fuyait-elle ainsi son regard ? Il avait peur de deviner.

- On a tenté de les recenser, reprit Marine en trouvant soudain un intérêt quelconque à un pli de son pantalon. Elles sont plus d'une centaine, c'est certain, et elles sont toutes bien entraînées et armées jusqu'aux dents. A mon avis, elles se préparent pour cette guerre depuis des années. En tout cas, elles sont bien préparées.

Aiolia n'écoutait plus. Quelque chose le tracassait. Marine n'était pas une femme stupide, bien au contraire, et comparée à Shina elle n'était pas impulsive. Elle prenait le temps de bien réfléchir avant de parler ou même d'agir. Mais là, ce qu'elle lui disait en ce moment-même servait clairement à camoufler le véritable problème. Le sujet important qu'elle avait envie d'aborder sans l'oser. Ou bien qu'elle voulait ignorer sans y parvenir. Elle savait que Saga était le Pope, c'était évident, et que ce genre d'information lui était davantage destiné. Elle devait certainement se douter aussi qu'Aiolia serait forcément mis au courant par le biais de quelqu'un d'autre. Alors pourquoi lui parler de cela comme si elle faisait son rapport ? Aiolia n'aimait pas les cachoteries. Il n'aimait pas non plus rester sur des non-dits. Surtout si cela perturbait la jeune femme au point qu'elle ne veuille plus le regarder dans les yeux. Et généralement, lorsqu'elle faisait ça, c'est qu'elle était très en colère et n'avait pas envie de s'emporter.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda brusquement Aiolia en la coupant au milieu d'une phrase.

La jeune femme se tut, releva les yeux vers lui. Aiolia vit son regard ambré s'assombrir instantanément sous la colère, comme un orage qui couve. En retour, il fronça les sourcils et reprit :

- Quand t'évites mon regard comme ça c'est que tu es fâchée, et que tu as quelque chose à me reprocher. Alors je te demande ce qu'il t'arrive.

Marine rit jaune. Ses yeux avaient virés au marron foncé, et lançaient des éclairs. Elle se pencha légèrement vers lui.

- Tu me demandes ? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix froide. Tu es tellement étroit d'esprit que tu n'as même pas réalisé pourquoi j'étais tellement en colère contre toi. Enfin, je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir, après tout, je ne t'ai jamais dit la vérité.

Aiolia se figea dans son lit, chaque muscle de son corps était tendu. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, que Marine lui cache des choses et lui mente ouvertement. Mais à propos de quoi ? Et pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? répliqua le Lion, paniqué à l'idée de voir le contrôle lui échapper.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué que tu avais un fils ? lui balança aussitôt la jeune femme.

Cette fois, Aiolia eut tout simplement l'impression d'avoir avalé un bloc de glace entier. Directement sur l'estomac. Un frisson d'angoisse le parcouru des pieds à la tête, et il se tut. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça. Mais Marine n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en rester là.

- Moi je l'ai vu, reprit-elle en se redressant, les bras croisés. Faut vraiment être con pour le rater. Quand j'ai vu la tête de ce gamin, quand j'ai vu la ressemblance avec toi … !

Elle se tut un instant, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Puis elle revint sur le Lion. Sa colère s'était transformée en tristesse ironique. Une expression étrange et étonnante, sur le visage d'une femme qui semblait ne jamais rien regretter.

- Je t'ai haïs, continua-t-elle dans un sourire peiné, et je crois même que je t'ai maudis.

- Mais …

- Quand je suis tombé enceinte, j'étais heureuse. Je t'aimais sincèrement tu sais. Bien sûr, avoir des enfants avec toi, fonder une famille, tout ça ne m'avait pas encore traversé l'esprit en réalité. Mais quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais deux semaines de retard … bon, évidemment deux semaines, ça ne veut rien dire. Ça peut être causé par tout et n'importe quoi. Mais quand même.

Courte pause.

- Là, je me suis mise à faire des projets. A imaginer une vie avec toi et cet enfant. Je me suis dit que ça serait bien. Que ça serait très bien. Que toi et moi on pourrait créer quelque chose. J'avais décidé de ne rien te dire tant que je ne serais pas sûre, mais je n'ai pas réussi à tenir ma langue. Et je t'ai dit que je pensais être enceinte.

Nouvelle pause. Elle sourit, avec encore cet air triste et colérique.

- Et là j'ai vu ta tête ! J'ai vu ton visage se décomposer ! Je suis tombée de haut, je crois. En fait, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir. On était ensemble depuis peu de temps à ce moment-là, mais je me suis surprise à penser que c'est ce que tu voulais. Un enfant, une famille. Toi qui t'étais très vite retrouvé orphelin à la mort de ton grand frère. Mais ce que j'ai lu dans tes yeux ce jour-là, Aiolia, c'était de la terreur pure. Tu ne voulais pas de cet enfant, et tu n'en voudrais jamais. N'est-ce pas ?

Aiolia préféra ne rien répondre. Evoquée par Marine, cette scène lui revenait dans toute sa netteté. C'était un jour d'été particulièrement chaud, même pour la Grèce, et il revenait de chez son ami Milo après avoir bu quelques bières fraiches. Il redescendait vers son temple lorsqu'il avait croisé Marine. La jeune femme arborait un sourire tel qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, si heureux et si sincère. Elle lui avait déclaré, de but en blanc, penser être enceinte.

Et maintenant, dans cette chambre d'infirmerie, quelques années plus tard, Aiolia ressentait, au creux de son ventre, la même impression qu'à l'époque. Un froid glacial qui lui gelait les entrailles. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient raides et douloureux, il sentait le sang quitter son visage et ses traits se durcir sous la panique. Marine avait raison, c'était de la terreur. Aiolia avait peur d'être père, peur d'assumer ses responsabilités, peur de la paternité. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien déclencher cette frayeur incontrôlable ?

En face de lui, la jeune femme ne se laissa pas désarçonner par son mutisme apeuré et sourit de nouveau en baissant la tête. Toute colère semblait l'avoir quitté. Elle était triste désormais. Triste et seulement triste.

- Même aujourd'hui ça te fait peur, constata-t-elle, tu refuses d'admettre la réalité. Tu es resté, tout au fond de toi, cet enfant effrayé abandonné par son grand frère. C'est pour ça qu'une telle responsabilité t'effraie. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait peur, exactement ? Le fait de devoir grandir, ou le fait d'assumer une autre vie que la tienne ?

Aiolia se rendit compte qu'il avait ouvert la bouche d'étonnement. Vivement, il la referma. Il était incapable de répondre à cela, et Marine le savait. Il ne pouvait qu'encaisser la colère de la jeune femme, sans rien dire. Que pouvait-il lui répondre, de toute façon ? Il ignorait tout, il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Et c'était peut-être ça, aussi, qui lui faisait peur.

- Je parie que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de lui adresser la parole, reprit Marine d'un ton moqueur. Cet enfant, c'est le tien. Il a vu ses parents mourir, il se retrouve porteur d'un mauvais présage dans une époque qui n'est pas la sienne. Il est aussi seul et abandonné que toi à l'époque où Aioros est mort et toi, je suis sûre et certaine que tu l'as tout bonnement ignoré.

Dans un froncement de sourcil, Aiolia reprit ses esprits. Il n'avait jamais laissé une femme lui parler sur ce ton, et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

- Ok, t'es hyper furax contre moi, lança-t-il avec véhémence, dis-le moi un bon coup, que je suis un connard, qu'on en parle plus !

Marine le fixa droit dans les yeux quelques secondes, semblant hésité sur la marche à suivre. Puis finalement elle se décida à dire :

- T'es un connard.

- Super, on peut passer à autre chose, maintenant ?

- Non.

Agacé, le Lion soupira. Mais il s'y attendait tout de même. Il connaissait assez la jeune femme pour savoir à quel point elle était tenace.

- Je veux que tu prennes pleinement conscience de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, continua Marine avec plus de douceur. J'étais véritablement enceinte, Aiolia. Je t'ai menti, ça n'était pas une erreur. Seulement, quand j'ai vu à quel point ça t'avait effrayé, j'ai décidé d'avorter.

- T'as fait quoi ? s'écria Aiolia en se redressant.

Il était lâche, il voulait bien l'admettre. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'acceptait pas, c'était ça. Ne pas donner de chance à la vie, se débarrasser d'un enfant sans défense, sans conscience, qui aurait pu avoir la chance d'avoir une mère et un père. Pour un orphelin qui avait vu son frère mourir, et qui avait assisté à tant de guerre, l'avortement était une chose inconcevable.

Encore une fois, Marine sourit tristement. Elle le savait ça. Elle connaissait la répulsion du Lion pour cet acte.

- J'ai pas hésité, continua-t-elle néanmoins, je me disais qu'on était trop jeune, que c'était allé trop vite. Que peut-être, avec le temps, l'idée d'avoir un enfant te viendrait naturellement. Mais le temps n'a rien changé. Les mois qui se sont succédé après ça ont été les pires de ma vie, je crois. Chaque fois que je te voyais, chaque fois que je te regardais dans les yeux, je me demandais si l'enfant aurait eu leur couleur, ou tes cheveux, ou ton nez ou la forme de tes yeux. C'est devenu trop dur.

Aiolia ne répliqua rien alors que Marine, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, était plongé dans ses souvenirs. A l'époque, il avait trouvé la façon d'agir de la jeune femme assez étrange. Elle s'était éloignée de lui, petit à petit, avant de brutalement lui annoncer qu'elle le quittait. Un jour d'orage, comme ça, sans préambule. Sans qu'il s'en doute. Pour se raisonner, et peut-être se rassurer, le Lion s'était dit qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, et que vivre en couple avec un homme qu'elle considérait comme son ami d'enfance était trop dur. Mais non. Le seul fautif, c'était lui.

- Tu comprends maintenant ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant Absol ? demanda Marine. Je me suis sentie bête et trahie. Je voulais connaitre la femme qui te changerait à ce point, celle qui réussirait là où j'ai échoué. Et puis on a appris que vous étiez retenus captifs chez les Amazones, et là j'ai deviné. Cette femme a fait ce que j'ai refusé de faire : te forcer la main.

Incapable de répondre, Aiolia ne pouvait que regarder Marine dans les yeux. Il avait été le responsable d'une immense tristesse, sans le savoir. Parce qu'il était lâche. Parce qu'il avait été incapable d'assumer une nouvelle vie, l'intrusion d'un petit être dans son existence. Et parce que, et ça il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même, il en serait à tout jamais incapable.

- Mais bon ! conclut Marine en se redressant brusquement. Aujourd'hui, je me dis que ça n'est pas plus mal. Déjà, parce que tu es gay, et ensuite parce que, vraiment, la paternité ce n'est pas pour toi.

- Je ne suis pas totalement gay, et tu le sais ! rétorqua immédiatement Aiolia.

Marine sourit tendrement, mais ignora sa remarque. Elle dit :

- Tu as trop besoin d'amour Aiolia, trop besoin d'attention. L'abandon que tu as ressenti à la mort d'Aioros, tu le ressens toujours. C'est pour ça que tu t'es vite lié à Milo après ça, puis à Mû. C'est pour ça aussi, toi et moi. Et cet amour, tu veux qu'il te soit entièrement dédié, tu ne veux pas partager. Parce que tu sais qu'une femme qui met au monde un enfant à tendance à lui donner toute sa tendresse, jusqu'à oublier un peu le papa. Et te faire abandonner une seconde fois, ça te fait trop peur.

Il était incapable de s'énerver contre Marine. Il le savait. A ses yeux, la jeune femme représentait l'amour maternel qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et bien qu'il ressente une vive colère en entendant ces mots, il se tut. Il était énervé, certes, mais pas assez idiot et borné pour ne pas se rendre compte que Marine avait raison. Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était ça, l'explication.

- Tu devrais lui parler, lança Marine en lui tournant le dos avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. A Absol.

A mi-chemin, elle se retourna, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et lui balança un regard qui semblait dire : voilà, je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire, maintenant je te laisse te morfondre. Puis elle remit son masque et ajouta :

- Laisses ton nombril de côté et parles-lui. Il a plein de choses intéressantes à t'apprendre.

La porte se referma derrière elle, laissant Aiolia seul avec lui-même. Seul avec ses erreurs. Seul avec la vérité. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Sans un bruit, Mû sortit du bureau, le visage figé dans une expression de stupéfaction. Aiolia et lui s'entreregardèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis le Bélier avoua :

- J'ai tout entendu.

Le Lion soupira avant de fermer les yeux et de prendre une grande inspiration. Il avait très envie d'être seul, en ce moment, mais Mû n'était pas du genre à le laisser ainsi dans cet état. Le Bélier s'avança lentement vers lui.

- J'imaginais pas Marine comme ça, déclara-t-il encore sincèrement étonné. Je pensais que la vengeance, c'était davantage le rôle de Shina.

- Elle a eu raison, je l'ai mérité, répliqua Aiolia d'une voix éteinte.

- Ouais.

Le Lion lança un coup d'œil à la fois énervé et amusé à son amant. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Mû, c'est que tout paraissait simple, même lorsque c'était extrêmement compliqué. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil et reprit :

- Bah quoi, t'as été idiot, on n'y peut rien. Je ne vais pas te mentir.

- Trop sympa, merci.

- Maintenant tu devrais faire ce qu'elle t'a dit.

- Ça te va bien le rôle de la conscience.

- Tu devrais parler à Absol.

Détournant le regard, Aiolia soupira bruyamment. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir lui coller ses responsabilités dans les bras ? Mais peut-être qu'ils avaient raison. A cette pensée, il sentit un frisson de frayeur le faire trembler, et il rejeta immédiatement cette pensée. Impossible.

- Ce gamin me hait c'est évident, lança-t-il brusquement, si je lui adresse la parole je vais forcément me heurter à un mur de brique !

- Et si tu continus à l'ignorer, c'est un mur de parpaing que tu vas te prendre sur la tête, répliqua aussitôt Mû, et crois-moi, cette colère qu'il affiche, c'est qu'un masque.

Les sourcils froncés, Aiolia se tourna de nouveau vers le Bélier.

- Il est arrivé dans l'infirmerie quand j'étais avec Shun pour soigner le petit, reprit ce dernier, et moi je n'ai vu que de la tristesse et de la peur. Ce gamin est terrorisé et traumatisé. Marine à raison, il a vu ses parents mourir, il est loin de chez lui et il sait des choses incroyables qu'on ignore, mais qui sont trop lourdes pour lui.

- Tu voudrais que je lui ouvre grand les bras et que je lui tapote le dos c'est ça ?

Mû sourit, à la fois attendri et attristé. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge. Encore une fois, Aiolia savait qu'il réagissait et parlait trop vite, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Lorsqu'il était en colère, lorsqu'il avait peur ou se sentait impuissant, il avait toujours tendance à ne pas réfléchir avant d'agir. D'autant plus maintenant qu'il était revenu à la vie.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit finalement Mû, j'aimerais juste que tu sois un peu moins égoïste pour une fois. Que tu fasses quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je ne suis pas doué pour m'occuper des autres, tu devrais pourtant le savoir.

Encore une fois, Mû sourit. Puis il soupira, et se redressa. Il baissait les bras. Pour aujourd'hui.

- Reposes-toi, tu sors demain, dit-il en reprenant la direction de son bureau, et évites de faire des hémorragies à partir de maintenant. Je crois que Shun te fait trop la gueule pour te sauver la vie une cinquième fois.

La porte se referma derrière lui et Aiolia se retrouva enfin seul. Il prit une grande inspiration, grimaçant sous une brusque douleur, puis ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, il les rouvrit. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Il avait trop peur de rêver. Le fait que ce soit justement cette blessure qui se rouvre, là où la lance chimérique l'avait touché, n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence. Mais pour un Chevalier rêvant de la Déesse de la Destruction, ce genre de coïncidence n'existait pas.

* * *

><p>Une petite partie du passé d'Aiolia se dévoile, et les choses avancent lentement. Je vous ai écris un petit chapitre tranquillou là, mais j'avais cette scène dans la tête pratiquement depuis le début =) En même temps, avec une fic à 30 chapitres, c'est normal que ça avance doucement ^^<p>

Décidément, entre Aiolia et Shun, c'es tpas l'amour fou hein XD D'après vous, Aiolia va-t-il prendre ses responsabilités, ou continuer à fuir ?

Au fait, je ne me suis toujours pas décidé pour thérianthrope ... je pense tout de même avoir pris une décision d'ici la fin de "Un avenir passé" XD

Petite annonce : Akarisnape m'a fait un dessin magnifique sur Hermaphrodite et Salmacis, si vous voulez le voir, rendez-vous sur son compte déviantart. Pour ça, c'est très simple, aller sur le site et tapez Akarisnape dans la barre de recherche =) D'ailleurs, ce soir je pense publier un défis qu'elle m'a lancé en OS ^^

Bisous !

* pour les références à l'élément aquatique, il faut savoir qu'Aphrodite, la mère d'Hermaphrodite, est née de l'écume de la mer fécondée par le sexe d'Ouranos tranché par Cronos _(selon la Théogonie d'Hésiode seulement)_

**bien évidemment, Hermaphrodite est incapable de voler. Mais son père, Hermès, le messager des Dieux, porte des sandales d'or ailées qui lui permettent de voler et de se déplacer rapidement _(selon la mythologie, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à l'une de ses sandales qu'il parvient à séduire Aphrodite)_ Le souvenir évoqué dans ce chapitre concerne donc un moment de la vie d'Hermaphrodite où il était porté par son père, au-dessus des Monts de l'Ida. Cependant, il n'en est pas de même pour ses deux frères, les jumeaux Eros et Antéros _(dont la paternité est soit attribuée à Hermès, ,soit à Arès)_ qui sont nés ailés.


	14. 13 Versus

**13**

**Versus**

Dès le lendemain, à peine Aiolia fut-il sortit de l'infirmerie qu'il prit sa décision. Marine avait raison, il était un connard. Durant des années, il avait été tellement occupé à se regarder le nombril qu'il n'avait fait attention à rien. Ni à l'amour véritablement sincère de Marine, ni à sa peine, tout aussi sincère. Puis à sa colère. Il était aveugle. Il était terriblement égoïste, et la verve de la jeune femme y était pour grand-chose dans cette terrible découverte. Mais pas seulement. D'après la haine qu'éprouvait son fils à son égard, Aiolia en arriva à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas énormément changé dans l'avenir. Il était nombriliste au point de snober son propre fils.

Encore une fois, Marine avait raison. Il devait parler au gosse, en apprendre plus, comprendre pourquoi cet enfant le détestait tant. Peut-être Marine avait-elle raison, peut-être était-il sans cesse en quête d'amour et d'attention, au point de rejeter inconsciemment son fils, et même peut-être, de le jalouser. Qui sait ? En réalité, Aiolia était davantage révolté contre sa propre stupidité. Il n'avait rien vu. Tout ce que Marine lui avait révélé la veille l'avait littéralement cloué sur place. D'ailleurs, Mû lui-même lui avait conseillé la confrontation plutôt que la fuite, tout en connaissant le caractère quelque peu emporté du Lion. Enfin, Mû conseillait toujours ça.

Bref. De toute façon, Aiolia en avait marre de s'en prendre plein la tête depuis cette confrontation avec ces gamins. A croire que c'était lui le méchant. Alors il avait bien l'intention d'y remédier, et de rassoir son autorité. Et puis il n'allait pas se laisser intimider par un gosse venu du futur non ? Alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs, Aiolia eut un petit rire nerveux. Venu du futur. Une expression tout de même assez grotesque et improbable à bien y penser.

Alors qu'il entrait précipitamment dans la salle du trône vide, Aiolia se figea. Il venait de réaliser qu'il ne savait absolument pas par où commencer ses recherches. Où les enfants avaient-ils été logés ? Bon, il voyait très bien où se situaient les chambres, mais il se doutait qu'à cette heure de la journée, en début d'après-midi, ils ne devaient certainement pas s'y trouver. Peut-être à l'extérieur, dans les arènes d'entraînements. Mais alors qu'il amorçait un nouveau pas vers la sortie, il se figea une seconde fois. Non. Ils étaient en plein hiver, et des enfants blessés et perdus n'allaient pas se les geler dehors par ce temps. Peut-être que ses camarades le savaient, eux. Peut-être que Saga le savait. En tant que Grand Pope, il était bien obligé de tout savoir.

Aiolia reprit sa marche vers la sortie avant de stopper à nouveau. Idiot, Saga était forcément au Palais. Soit dans le bureau privé du Pope, soit dans la salle de lecture des Archives pour ses recherches. Le Lion fit alors demi-tour, et s'engagea dans un autre couloir direction les Archives. Il s'était dit qu'il aurait plus de chance de trouver ses camarades là-bas que dans le bureau privé de leur patron. Traduction : il ne voulait pas d'une confrontation privée avec Saga.

A un croisement, il manqua percuter Dohko. Celui-ci fit un écart de côté pour l'éviter, et les deux hommes se fixèrent quelques instants, indécis. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. D'ordinaire, il sentait toujours les présences et se montrait capable de les éviter longtemps à l'avance en cas de besoin. Mais uniquement grâce à son cosmos. Maintenant qu'il en était dépouillé, Aiolia sentait à quel point il était handicapé. Et à voir l'expression sur le visage de Dohko, lui aussi venait d'en prendre conscience.

- Ah, t'es sorti ! constata celui-ci dans un demi-sourire de circonstance. T'as failli nous retapisser le sol de sang, t'es au courant de ça ?

- Ouais, on me l'a dit. Les autres sont aux Archives ?

- Euh, non. On est tous sorti là. On est resté là-bas toute la matinée, alors certains sont allés prendre l'air.

- Ah, toi aussi ?

Dohko se tut quelques secondes, le temps de réfléchir à la marche à suivre. Dire la vérité et risquer d'énerver le Lion, ou feindre de n'avoir pas compris ? Mais lorsqu'il vit l'état de fatigue de son camarade, il opta finalement pour le danger.

- M'en veux pas mais je trouve l'hypothèse de Saga plus plausible, dit-il d'une voix sûre, la tienne me parait un peu bancale.

Aiolia se sentit perdre pied dans les méandres de sa conscience avant de comprendre enfin de quoi parlait la Balance. Avec ce qui lui était arrivé, il en avait totalement oublié l'histoire de Saga et des groupes. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Dohko reprit :

- Mais je crois que Shun y est encore, aux Archives. En tout cas, je suis sorti il avait encore un gros livre sur les genoux. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça au fait ?

Shun ? Mais c'était parfait. Etant leur médecin, le jeune homme devait savoir où se trouvaient ces gosses à chaque minute de la journée. Et en plus comme ça, il en profiterait pour lui présenter ses excuses. Encore.

- Je te remercie, répondit alors Aiolia avant de planter Dohko au milieu du couloir.

Celui-ci le regarda s'éloigner avant finalement hausser les épaules et reprendre sa route. Tenter de comprendre Aiolia ne faisait pas parti de ses priorités de sa la journée.

De nouveau seul dans le couloir, alors qu'il tentait de mettre en place une phrase de circonstance pour s'excuser, le Lion ralentit nettement sa marche en arrivant près de la porte de la salle de lecture, restée ouverte. Des voix lui parvenaient. Sans vraiment comprendre les raisons de cette brusque curiosité de chaton, il glissa un œil par la fine ouverture et tendit l'oreille.

Là, il sourit. Shun se trouvait effectivement encore dans la pièce, mais il n'avait plus aucun livre sur les genoux et avait croisé les bras sur l'une des tables de lecture – en revanche, une pile d'ouvrage haute comme l'Everest tenait en équilibre parfait sur sa droite. Installé de cette façon, Aiolia le voyait très bien de trois quart. Le jeune homme était en pleine conversation avec Hyôga qui, assit sur le bord du pupitre, le fixait de haut. Le Lion se souvint alors de la déclaration faite par Milo, la veille, qui affirmait que Hyôga avait encore, semble-t-il, le béguin pour Shun. Eh bien, il allait le savoir tout de suite.

- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi proche de ce gosse, disait Hyôga, tu sais ce que j'en pense.

- Oui je sais. Et je m'en fiche, en fait, répliqua Shun dans un petit sourire.

Malgré lui, Aiolia sourit aussi. Avec l'âge, il se rendait compte que Shun était devenu plus espiègle et beaucoup moins craintif. Il n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pensait, dans la mesure des choses. Et entendre ses pensées était quelque chose de surprenant, parfois.

- C'est uniquement parce qu'il te fait penser à lui, hein ? demanda brusquement Hyôga.

Sa voix était étonnamment froide et agressive. Aiolia sentit son sourire geler littéralement, puis s'effacer lentement. Devant lui, en contre-jour d'une lumière d'hiver presque aveuglante, le visage de Shun venait de se figer et de se durcir. L'étincelle de ses yeux verts n'était qu'un mélange de haine et de tristesse à l'état brute. On aurait dit un animal domestiqué, doux et obéissant, qui venait brusquement de prendre conscience de son potentiel de destruction, et de sa liberté trop longtemps enchainée. Un bref instant, Aiolia eut réellement peur que Shun ne se jette sur Hyôga pour le frapper. Mais le jeune homme se contenta de rester assis sur sa chaise, fixant son camarade avec colère, les lèvres pincées. Il était encore trop bien dressé pour oser faire ça.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? se contenta-t-il de dire d'une voix cinglante. C'est toi qui m'as plaqué, si je me souviens bien.

Les yeux écarquillés, Aiolia sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir d'étonnement. De son point de vu, Milo avait raison, Hyôga était encore totalement mordu de Shun. Alors pourquoi l'avoir quitté ? A moins qu'ils ne se trompent tous deux lourdement, et que les attentions, aussi gentilles soient-elles, de Hyôga, n'était autre que l'expression d'un bel amour fraternel. Mais il en doutait fortement.

- Les circonstances étaient différentes, répliqua Hyôga dans un sourire, la voix plus douce et avenante. Il était mort.

- Oui mais voilà, les choses ont encore changé, argua Shun de cette voix toujours aussi haineuse. Et alors quoi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me faire la leçon chaque fois que je vais poser les yeux sur lui ?

Aiolia avait peur de comprendre. Apparemment, Shun semblait être amoureux d'un homme mort, qui était revenu à la vie … Une licence de psycho n'était pas forcément utile pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'un des Chevaliers d'Ors. Oui, mais lequel ? De plus en plus curieux, Aiolia s'approcha encore davantage de l'entrebâillement, de peur de rater quelque chose de la conversation.

- Non, reprit Hyôga avec plus de fermeté, te faire la leçon chaque fois que tu agiras comme tu as agis hier. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre en face de moi !

Les sourcils froncés, Aiolia tenta de se remémorer la journée d'hier. A sa connaissance, il ne s'était rien passé de vraiment particulier. Après, il ne pouvait en être totalement certain puisqu'il avait passé la moitié de cette journée à l'infirmerie.

- T'avais jamais pleuré comme ça, continua Hyôga en murmurant presque, il te met dans des états de détresse pas possible, et toi tu dis que tu l'aimes !

- Je ne veux pas être méchant, le coupa brusquement Shun, mais en fait je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. On a essayé tous les deux, et ça n'a pas marché. Point barre. Maintenant on passe à autre chose.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça, toi qui es revenu des années en arrière depuis qu'il est revenu ! C'est ridicule …

- Nan mais sincèrement, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

La colère était montée. Le souffle lent et lourd, Aiolia dressait attentivement l'oreille en tentant de paraître le plus discret possible. Et pour une fois, il béni l'absence de son cosmos. S'il l'avait eu, les deux Chevaliers Divins auraient senti sa présence depuis longtemps. Mais là, ils étaient tellement absorbés dans leur conversation qu'il ne prêtait aucune attention à la présence d'un simple humain.

- Ce que ça me fait ? répéta Hyôga dans un doux murmure.

De son poste d'observation, Aiolia vit le visage de Shun se troubler, les yeux brillant légèrement d'une sourde panique. Le jeune homme venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait posé la question à ne surtout pas poser. Et là, Aiolia sut derechef que Milo avait raison.

- Ça me fait que je t'aime, termina Hyôga, tout simplement ! Si j'ai voulu qu'on se sépare l'an dernier, c'était parce que je sentais qu'il te fallait du temps pour accepter sa mort. Alors j'ai patienté. Mais maintenant qu'il est revenu, je vois le danger. J'ai pas envie que tu te morfondes encore dans ton coin à cause de lui !

- Hyôga …

- Je tiens à toi, tu comprends ?

Les poings serrés et la bouches entrouverte, Aiolia vit Hyôga tendre la main vers le visage de Shun pour lui caresser doucement la joue. Le jeune homme se laissa d'abord docilement faire, fixant son camarade dans les yeux, avant de se dérober sous la caresse.

Le cœur du Lion se mit à battre plus vite sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi. La détresse qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Shun était insoutenable et, d'un certain côté, il comprenait Hyôga. Comment ne pas venir en aide à un ami dans un tel désarroi ? Lui-même avait envie de prendre Shun dans ses bras, de le bercer, de le câliner pour faire passer ces larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il avait l'air si fragile, tout à coup.

- Je ne veux pas recommencer, sanglota alors Shun en repoussant la main toujours tendue de son compagnon. J'ai accepté de sortir avec toi pour l'oublier … et tu le savais, tu savais la vérité ! Mais tu vois bien que c'est impossible. Alors inutile de retenter bêtement la même chose.

- Alors tu vas te contenter de l'aimer de loin toute ta vie, s'écria Hyôga avec colère, en le regardant s'envoyer d'autres mecs à la pelle !

- Oui.

La réponse fut nette et sans hésitation. Le cœur d'Aiolia battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il savait Shun très sensible et particulièrement enclin aux bons sentiments mais tout de même, là, ça frisait le ridicule. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se moquer. D'un certain côté, il comprenait les sentiments de Shun. Comment accepter de trahir consciemment la personne qu'on aime ? Puis, le Lion referma la bouche, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il venait d'apprendre une nouvelle chose importante : celui dont Shun était amoureux était apparemment gay, ce qui limitait le nombre des Chevaliers d'Ors. Brusquement, le visage de Kanon vint s'imposer sur sa rétine. Pourquoi pas ? Le Chevalier à l'honneur bafoué, le Chevalier en pleine rédemption qui cachait un passé noir de trahison. Tout à fait le genre d'histoire niaise dont Shun pouvait être friand.

Un raclement de chaise le sortit de ses pensées et il raffermit sa vision sur les deux jeunes hommes dans la pièce. Shun s'était levé et s'évertuait à rassembler les livres, tout en évitant soigneusement le regard de Hyôga.

- Et si ça ne te plait pas, tu n'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, lança-t-il brutalement.

Mais Hyôga ne se laissa pas congédier de cette façon. Lentement, il descendit de la table et s'approcha de son camarade qui s'évertuait à lui tourner le dos. Aiolia le vit l'attraper doucement par le bras pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Mais Shun s'obstinait à fixer le sol.

Comme au ralentit, le Lion vit Hyôga attraper le visage du jeune homme pour le relever vers le sien et tenter de l'embrasser. D'un mouvement sec, Shun se détourna et tenta d'échapper à la prise du Cygne. C'était faible. C'était mou. Sans aucune conviction. Comme si Shun se débattait contre ses propres sentiments. Il avait envie que Hyôga le laisse tranquille, qu'il le lâche, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Pas encore. Aiolia voyait clairement tous ces sentiments contradictoires se bousculer en lui dans ses yeux. Il avait le regard à la fois triste et énervé, perdu et désespéré.

Hyôga tenta de nouveau de s'approcher de ses lèvres. Shun détourna lentement le visage, de quelques centimètres à peine. Une larme avait roulé sur sa joue gauche. Aiolia avait serré les poings jusqu'à s'en faire mal. Hyôga s'approcha encore davantage, leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres à peine l'unes de l'autre lorsque le Lion se décida à agir. A voir les larmes amères qui mouillaient les joues de Shun, il était évident que celui-ci ne voulait pas de se baiser. Ça n'était pas de ça dont il avait besoin maintenant.

D'un mouvement ample et sec, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de lecture qui, dans l'élan, s'écrasa contre le mur dans un grand bruit. Sursautant, Shun tourna le regard vers lui, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Avec une vitesse extraordinaire, il s'éloigna de Hyôga au point que la construction d'un viaduc aurait pu être possible entre eux deux, puis s'essuya rapidement les yeux, tentant d'effacer toutes traces de larmes. Quant à Hyôga, il se retourna vivement, les sourcils froncés. Il avait l'air assez mécontent d'avoir été interrompu. Aiolia se composa alors le visage le plus innocent du monde et sourit d'un air désolé.

- Oups, dit-il en portant la main à sa bouche, pardon. Je dérange peut-être ?

- Oui, répondit aussitôt Hyôga.

- Non, déclara Shun de son côté.

- Ah, se contenta de répliquer Aiolia.

Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Hyôga, qui lui renvoyait son regard avec hargne. Le Lion devait faire un immense effort sur lui-même pour ne pas exploser de rire en voyant l'expression sur le visage du Cygne, tout en chantonnant : nananèreuh, tu t'es pris un vent ! Tout de même, il avait dépassé ce stade. Quant à Shun, très gêné, il ne quittait pas ses pieds des yeux.

- Tu cherchais quelque chose peut-être ? demanda brusquement Hyôga, usant d'une agressivité à peine dissimulée.

- Oui, je voulais voir Shun, répliqua aussitôt Aiolia sur le même ton. Pourquoi, c'est interdit par la loi ?

Shun releva les yeux, fixa le Lion sans comprendre, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Hyôga avant de revenir sur le Chevalier d'Or. A voir la soudaine expression déterminée et sûre qu'arborait son visage, il venait apparemment de prendre conscience du danger qui planait. Aiolia et Hyôga semblaient être sur le point de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, ce qui étonnait un tant soit peu le Lion. Il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que le Cygne puisse être aussi agressif. Comme quoi, les idées toutes faites, mieux valait sans méfier.

- Je pense que tu peux nous laisser, déclara Shun avec fermeté, Shiryu doit d'attendre.

Hyôga fit brusquement volte-face et lui jeta un regard énervé.

- Shiryu peut très bien s'occuper des armures tout seul, lança-t-il vivement.

- Tu sais très bien que sans Kiki, il a besoin d'aide, et c'est ton tour aujourd'hui.

Les deux Chevaliers Divins se fixèrent encore quelques secondes avant que le Cygne ne cède. Dans un soupir énervé, il se détourna de son camarade, jeta un regard meurtrier à Aiolia qui lui sourit en retour et quitta la pièce d'un pas vif et passablement remonté. Il semblait être capable de balancer un coup de boule à quiconque lui barrerait la route.

- Bah qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda innocemment Aiolia en s'approchant.

- Rien, répondit Shun dans un soupir. Quand il veut il peut devenir très con. Tu voulais me voir pour quoi ?

Un bref instant, Aiolia se retrouva à court d'idée. Il avait totalement oublié pourquoi il s'était dirigé jusqu'ici, et pourquoi il fallait qu'il parle à Shun. Et puis, alors que la douleur se réveillait doucement dans son bras gauche, il se souvint. Il était à la recherche des gosses. Debout, immobile et silencieux, Shun arqua un sourcil en le fixant, attendant simplement que son interlocuteur retrouve ses esprits. Aiolia décida d'attaquer doucement :

- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, déclara-t-il en sortant l'un de ses sourires les plus séduisants de sa poche. J'avais mal et je me sentais encore tout retourné …

- Ok, le coupa brusquement Shun en croisant les bras, autre chose ?

Décontenancé, Aiolia garda le silence quelques secondes, fixant son camarade. Il cligna des paupières, puis reprit, un sourire surpris aux lèvres :

- C'est tout ?

Encore une fois, Shun arqua un sourcil, le visage totalement fermé. Toutes les émotions qui l'avaient traversé quelques minutes plus tôt avaient totalement disparu sans laisser de trace. Même les larmes semblaient n'avoir jamais été là.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Bah … je m'attendais à autre chose, reprit Aiolia en souriant nerveusement, genre à l'habituelle formule d'excuse quoi !

- En fait je n'ai pas l'intention de t'excuser.

Aiolia sentait poindre en lui une nouvelle colère. Mais pour qui se prenait ce gosse ? De plus, la douleur, encore ténue, de son bras ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme. Il se doutait bien que le nouvel antidouleur prescrit par Mû serait insuffisant.

- Je te demande pardon ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Je vais t'excuser et ensuite ? rétorqua Shun, les deux mains appuyées sur le dossier de la chaise qui les séparait. Ça ne servira à rien, tu sais aussi bien que moi que dès que quelque chose n'ira pas, ou ne se déroulera pas comme tu le veux, tu t'énerveras encore, tu me traiteras encore de con et d'ignorant sans penser une seule seconde à l'impact que ça aura, et puis tu reviendras le lendemain, tout penaud, en espérant que je te pardonne encore et encore … jusqu'à plus soif. T'es un gamin. Et moi j'ai pas vraiment le temps de jouer à ça, alors une bonne fois pour toute, je te le dis : je ne t'excuse pas, ni pour hier ni pour toutes les prochaines fois. C'est clair ?

La bouche entrouverte, Aiolia cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Il avait du mal à le croire. Shun venait tout bonnement de faire un perfect, de le mettre K.O en un coup. De toute évidence, sa précédente discussion avec Hyôga l'avait énormément remonté. Le jeune homme semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Le Lion choisit donc d'enfiler des gants, pour la première fois de sa vie, et de sortir la carte du culot :

- Ou tu peux aussi m'excuser pour hier et pour toutes les prochaines fois. L'un ou l'autre, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Shun fixa le Chevalier d'Or avec intensité, légèrement penché en avant, toujours appuyé sur la chaise. Un bref instant, Aiolia eut peur d'être allé trop loin. C'est alors que le visage du jeune homme en face de lui se dérida et un mince sourire apparut. Ses yeux d'émeraude étaient luminescents, derrière les rayons de ce soleil d'hiver.

- Oui mais si je fais ça, reprit Shun, je perds l'avantage. En t'accordant le pardon, ça veut dire que je m'incline. Et j'ai pas forcément envie de perdre.

- Je ne te savais pas si fier, lança Aiolia dans un petit sourire, et je ne savais pas qu'on avait engagé un combat.

- Tout est combat. La vie, la mort, l'amour … tout. Parfois se sont de simples petites rixes, parfois de grands éclats de voix. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il y aura toujours un perdant. Et, encore une fois, je n'ai pas envie de courber l'échine.

Un bref instant, Aiolia imagina Shun s'incliner, vaincu, et lui présenter son dos dans un signe de soumission. Comme un petit animal craintif et obéissant. Et cette image fit monter un frisson agréable le long de son dos pour atteindre sa tête où il sentit la chaleur naitre, jusqu'à se propager dans son ventre. Déesse, il était tellement en manque qu'il s'excitait tout seul en imaginant un gamin se soumettre à lui comme un petit chien.

- Tu traines trop avec Shaka, se contenta-t-il de dire alors que sa jambe droite commençait à tressauter.

- Sauf ton respect, répliqua Shun en attrapant la pile de livre toujours en équilibre sur le bureau, j'ai davantage trainé avec Mû qu'avec Shaka.

- Nan mais ça ne vient pas de lui ça, lui il n'est pas aussi chiant.

Shun laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu'il déposait les énormes ouvrages un part un sur un chariot. Plus tard, le second responsable de l'entretien des Archives viendrait les ramener dans l'immense pièce interdite d'accès, alors que le responsable, Camus, s'évertuerait à les reclasser.

Aiolia avait croisé les bras sur son torse pour soutenir son bras gauche douloureux, alors qu'une nouvelle douleur s'éveillait dans la plaie qui s'était rouverte la veille. Malgré lui, il laissa son regard errer sur la silhouette de Shun, qui lui tournait le dos. Ses yeux partirent de sa nuque, blanche et fine, partiellement dévoilée car le jeune homme avait rabattu la presque totalité de ses cheveux au-dessus de son épaule droite, puis descendirent le long de son dos, suivant la courbe de ses omoplates et de sa colonne vertébrale. De nouveau, il sentit cette chaleur délicieuse lui remuer le ventre alors qu'il caressait des yeux la chute de rein à peine recouverte d'un léger pull en coton bleu nuit. Il ne se gêna pas non plus pour fixer les fesses rebondies et les cuisses fermes avant de terminer par les genoux saillants et les mollets gracieux, le tout retenu prisonnier dans un jean noir très près du corps. Le Lion déglutit. Il était en train de fantasmer sur un môme d'à peine dix-sept ans, qu'il avait connu pas plus grand qu'un schtroumpf. Il se sentait ridicule. Mais au-delà de ça, il se sentait particulièrement excité à en croire l'érection qui venait d'apparaître entre ses jambes.

- Mais si j'suis pas chiant, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? demanda alors Shun d'une voix enjouée, sans rien remarquer du trouble d'Aiolia. Mon imposante carrure ? Je ne crois pas. Ma grosse voix d'homme qui porte à des kilomètres ? Mmh non plus. Mes techniques de combat particulièrement redoutées alors ?

- Ta belle gueule, balança Aiolia d'une voix rauque.

Shun amorça un geste vers le chariot, le dernier livre à la main, mais se figea, resta immobile quelques brefs instants, avant de se tourner vers le Lion. Un sourire amusé mais timide dessinait la courbe de ses lèvres.

- Pardon ! demanda-t-il en se retenant de rire.

- Au temps pour moi, répliqua Aiolia, je croyais qu'on jouait à pointer les évidences.

- Ce qui est évident chez toi c'est que tu ne réfléchis pas avant de parler.

- Oui, enfin ça c'est pas un scoop …

La chaleur était devenue insupportable, et son érection était de plus en plus douloureuse. Malheureusement, Shun en face de lui ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Car après avoir enfin déposé le dernier livre, il s'accroupit agilement et commença à en sortir d'autre de sous le chariot. Son pull remonta alors de quelques centimètres, dévoilant la peau blanche du bas de son dos. Aiolia se surprit à maudire la fichu ceinture que le jeune homme avait noué autour de sa taille pour retenir son jean, qui resta ainsi docilement en place, l'empêchant d'apercevoir ne serait-ce que quelques millimètres de ces fesses.

Une nouvelle vague de frissons le secoua de la tête aux pieds pour aller malmener son entrejambe. Il sentit son sexe pulser, douloureusement à l'étroit dans son sous-vêtement. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il grogna de douleur en se pliant très légèrement, et remercia le ciel et sa Déesse, car l'atèle qu'il utilisait d'ordinaire pour soutenir son bras gauche s'était détachée et pendait maintenant sur son pantalon, pile entre ses jambes.

En entendant son grognement, Shun tourna vivement la tête vers lui, une expression inquiète dans le regard. Il ne vit rien de la véritable situation d'Aiolia, mais lui demanda :

- Tu as mal ?

- Nan, répliqua aussitôt le Lion, une légère gêne …

- Mû t'as donné tes nouveaux antidouleurs ?

- Ouais, mais ça ne marche pas c'est de la merde !

Tout en souriant, Shun continua de le fixer, toujours accroupit devant le chariot. Dans cette position, il ne pouvait que lever les yeux vers Aiolia, qui le toisait de haut. Celui-ci, la jambe droite tressautant toujours, sentait son cœur cogner à grands coups dans sa poitrine sous l'excitation intense qui le submergeait. Il s'imaginait réduire l'espace entre lui et Shun de quelques enjambées, plonger sa main dans ses cheveux épais, descendre sa braguette pour sortir son sexe et lui enfoncer dans la bouche. Il sentit alors ses muscles se crisper derechef sous le plaisir. Il fit un pas en avant.

Shun se redressa soudainement, un sourire toujours aux lèvres, portant dans ses bras une nouvelle pile de livres épais. Il le contourna sans se douter un seul instant des pensées d'Aiolia, déposa son fardeau sur le bureau, puis se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

- Il faut que ton corps s'habitue aux nouveaux médicaments, déclara-t-il avec sérieux, et puis je trouve ça préférable d'arrêter la morphine, j'avais peur qu'avec les doses, tu en deviennes dépendant. C'est une drogue ça tu sais ?

Un grognement lui répondit. Aiolia n'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite, l'esprit occupé par la douleur qui pulsait entre ses jambes. Son sexe n'avait jamais été aussi douloureux. Shun fronça les sourcils et s'approcha doucement.

- Tu veux que je regarde ? demanda-t-il plein de sollicitude.

Aiolia tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction, un sourcil arqué. Il n'était pas contre une bonne fellation, surtout si le jeune homme en face de lui avait une bouche pareille, aux lèvres fines et étroites, facile à remplir. Et des cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, longs et épais, qu'il pourrait attraper et agripper. Et en particulier s'il proposait de lui-même de s'en occuper.

- Si tu as vraiment mal, reprit Shun avec douceur, je peux te passer une pommade ou un baume antidouleur si tu veux.

Les épaules d'Aiolia s'affaissèrent lorsqu'il comprit que Shun lui parlait de ses blessures, et non pas de son sexe. Honteux et énervé, il se détourna et partit s'asseoir sur le bureau, cachant son érection sous le pupitre.

- Nan, grogna-t-il simplement.

Shun le regarda s'installer sans bouger, comme paralysé.

- T'as l'intention de rester là ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Ça te pose un problème ? rétorqua le Lion, sur la défensive.

- Oui. J'ai des recherches à faire, j'ai pas trop envie d'être dérangé.

- Alors Hyôga a le droit de t'emmerder et pas moi ?

Le jeune homme le fixa encore quelques secondes, puis soupira et prit place en face de lui, tout en déclarant :

- Ce que tu peux être chiant.

Puis il prit le premier livre de la pile, et parcourut le sommaire. Aiolia évita de le regarder et laissa son regard errer dans la pièce. Il y avait cinq petits bureaux en plus du leur, trois ordinateurs datant de mathusalem, des dictionnaires sur les étagères, des feuilles vierges entassées, des fournitures de bureau : stylos, feutres, surligneurs, règles, crayons, gommes, agrafeuses, trombones, scotchs, calculatrices. Et tout un tas d'autres trucs dont Aiolia ne connaissait même pas le nom. Bref, c'était un véritable foutoir.

Malheureusement, à rester ainsi immobile à regarder tout autour de lui, Aiolia ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son érection et à son excitation. Ses yeux revinrent automatiquement se poser sur Shun qui feuilletait le livre, les sourcils froncés, apparemment à la recherche de quelque chose de précis. L'expression concentré et contrarié sur son visage contrastait nettement avec la détresse qui avait animé ses traits plusieurs minutes auparavant, alors que Hyôga se tenait là, assis sur ce même pupitre. Et en même temps, il y gagna une apparence plus stricte et adulte qui le mit en valeur.

Aiolia était incapable de détourner le regard. Assit aussi près de lui, et ayant tout le loisir de l'observer, il réalisa à quel point celui qu'il prenait encore pour un enfant avait grandi. Il se souvenait de Shun comme d'une silhouette fine, une présence discrète dans le coin de la pièce, qui ne parlait pratiquement jamais mais fixait les gens avec des yeux luminescents à l'expression incroyablement attentive et intelligente. Comme lorsqu'il visitait Mû dans l'infirmerie, et que le garçon se tenait debout, silencieux et timide dans la pièce, avec son visage rond d'enfant et son petit corps qui avait grandi trop vite, malmené par l'entraînement et les combats. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé. Shun dégageait une présence qu'il était difficile d'ignorer, et toute timidité semblait l'avoir quitté. Au contraire, il avait un charisme étonnant et n'hésitait plus à faire entendre sa voix. Les choses avaient changé, et encore une fois Aiolia ressentit la désagréable impression de ne plus être chez lui.

Lorsque Shun releva les yeux vers lui, un sourcil arqué, à la fois surpris et indigné, Aiolia réalisa qu'il devait sans doute le regarder ainsi depuis plusieurs minutes. Puis un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit que, dans son pantalon, la tempête semblait être légèrement retombée.

- Quoi ? demanda Shun, sur la défensive.

Aiolia commença à paniquer. Trouver un sujet, trouver un sujet, trouver un sujet, trouver un sujet.

- Alors tu fais des recherches pour Saga ? demanda-t-il.

Aiolia paniqua sévèrement. Sujet de merde, sujet de merde, sujet de merde, sujet de merde.

- Bah oui, répondit Shun en se grattant pensivement la tête, j'ai pas trop bien compris quand les autres m'ont expliqué ce que toi tu cherchais.

- Nos cosmos, répliqua le Lion avec vivacité.

Les yeux d'émeraude le fixèrent intensément pour ne plus le lâcher.

- Ah … et ça avance ?

- Sans me vanter, j'ai pas bougé d'un iota.

Shun sourit gentiment, joua quelques instants avec une feuille du livre, hésitant à se replonger dedans ou à poursuivre cette conversation. Aiolia le déchargea de cette peine.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il.

- On a commencé ce matin, alors on n'a pas fait grand-chose, répondit le jeune homme, mais on a déjà écarté pas mal de piste grâce à Absol, des pistes que lui et les autres avaient … déjà … explorées …

Lentement, Shun releva les yeux vers Aiolia. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Malgré lui, entendre le prénom de son fils avait fait naitre un frisson de panique dans son dos. Le jeune homme en face de lui sembla s'en rendre compte car il détourna le regard, désolé et gêné. Il se mordit même la lèvre inférieure dans un geste parfaitement enfantin. Paniqué et énervé, Aiolia attaqua sans attendre :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que j'avais un fils ?

- Ça n'était pas mon rôle, répondit aussitôt Shun.

Mais à peine avait-il relevé les yeux dans sa direction qu'il les rabaissa, triturant un coin de la page du livre qu'il tenait toujours. Il était nerveux. Il se sentait coupable. Une légère panique se lisait sur son visage. Shun avait toujours été ainsi, d'après les souvenirs d'Aiolia. Quelqu'un qui faisait davantage attention aux autres qu'à lui-même, et qui s'attendrissait pour un oui ou pour un non. Aussi, ce brusque changement de comportement chez le jeune homme ne le surprit guère.

- Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant de lui, reprit le Lion comme si de rien n'était, tu ne saurais pas où il est par hasard ?

Nouveau regard surprit. Shun le fixa plus longtemps, hésitant à répondre. Aiolia comprit alors brusquement que le jeune homme savait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important qu'il ignorait, et qui le concernait lui et son fils.

- Je l'ignore, répondit-il finalement, pourquoi je devrais le savoir ?

- T'es leur médecin, répliqua immédiatement Aiolia, quelque peu agressif.

- Oui. Mais pas leur nounou.

Court silence.

- T'as pensé à regarder dans la salle de sport ? demanda Shun sans détourner le regard.

Aiolia avoua que non, d'un signe de tête discret. Les yeux de Shun. Jamais il n'avait vu des yeux pareils. Encore une fois, il eut l'impression d'admirer deux orbes incandescents qui produisaient leur propre lumière. La première fois, Aiolia pensait que cela était dû au cosmos du jeune homme, qui s'en servait alors pour voir dans le noir. Mais là, de toute évidence, le cosmos n'en était pas la cause. Les yeux de Shun étaient naturellement luisants, ou particulièrement brillants. Toutes les nuances de vert semblaient se battre et se mélanger dans ses iris, sombres près de la pupille, et incroyablement claires vers le bord extérieur, jusqu'à en devenir légèrement mordorés

Soudain, Shun, qui avait fermement soutenu son regard, fronça les sourcils et referma brutalement le livre d'un geste sec. Le bruit fit sursauter Aiolia, qui cligna des paupières.

- Bon quoi encore ? s'écria Shun avec colère.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le Lion sourit, amusé de la gêne du jeune homme en face de lui, et se pencha vers lui jusqu'à poser ses coudes sur le bureau. Ses mains jointes devant lui n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de Shun, posées sur le livre.

- On t'a déjà dit que tu avais des yeux superbes ? déclara-t-il de but-en-blanc.

Sa voix rauque avait passé la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Mais peu importe. Aiolia aurait pu s'en sentir très bête ou gêné, mais à voir le rouge qui monta brusquement aux joues de Shun et la surprise qui se dessina sur les traits de son visage, le Lion s'en félicita, au contraire.

Le jeune homme recula très légèrement et papillonna des yeux, manifestement troublé. Il baissa les yeux avant de revenir vers ceux d'Aiolia, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, se mit ensuite à caresser la couverture en cuir de l'épais ouvrage sous ses mains. Il détourna le regard une nouvelle fois, avant de finalement revenir vers celui du Lion. A l'évidence, il ignorait comment réagir, et quoi dire. Le sourire sur les lèvres d'Aiolia s'agrandit. Le rouge ne quittait pas les joues du jeune homme. Il était mignon, ainsi gêné.

- Ah, vous êtes là tous les deux ? lança une voix qui les fit tous deux sursauter.

Shun se redressa brusquement et Aiolia se retourna vers la porte pour voir Camus en franchir le seuil. Il semblait parfaitement se remettre, bien que la peau de son visage soit encore un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Il leur sourit d'un air avenant tout en s'avançant, des livres dans les bras.

- Ça alors, lança-t-il en fixant Aiolia, je ne pensais pas te voir ici un jour, toi.

- Comment quoi, les miracles, ça existent, répliqua le Lion en se levant de sa chaise.

- Ne jamais cessé d'y croire. Tu ne restes pas ?

- J'ai des trucs à faire.

- Ok.

Aiolia fit volte-face et laissa Shun et Camus tous les deux dans la salle de lecture. Mais, alors qu'il allait franchir la porte, la voix de Shun l'interpela :

- Aiolia !

Celui-ci se retourna, un sourcil arqué. La belle assurance de Shun n'était pas totalement revenue. Ses joues étaient encore légèrement rosées, et il se triturait nerveusement les mains.

- Tu ne devrais pas lui parler, déclara-t-il d'une voix étonnamment sûre.

- Et pourquoi ? répliqua sèchement Aiolia, les sourcils froncés.

Shun voulut paraitre désinvolte en haussant les épaules, mais une légère panique avait envahi son regard d'émeraude.

- Mû et Marine me disent l'inverse, eux, reprit le Lion avec agressivité.

- Tu es le droit d'écouter qui tu veux, répliqua Shun, je te donnais juste mon avis.

- Bah tu peux te le garder.

Et sur ces mots, Aiolia s'en fut. A l'intérieur de la pièce, Shun baissa les yeux sur son livre en poussant un soupir à la fois de soulagement et de déception. Derrière lui, Camus était en train de déposer les livres qu'il avait dans les bras sur le chariot.

- T'inquiète pas, lança-t-il dans un sourire, il n'a pas mangé depuis hier soir, il est juste un peu grognon.

Shun se retourna sur sa chaise et sourit en remerciant le Verseau du regard.

De son côté, Aiolia fulminait. Parfois, Shun pouvait être très mignon, comme très agaçant, avec cette manie qu'il avait de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Et cette érection qui persistait ! Tout ça parce qu'il avait fantasmé sur ce gamin insupportable.

Le Lion prit alors une autre décision. Tant pis pour son fils, il le verrait une prochaine fois. Mais là, il avait vraiment besoin de se soulager, et même si Mû l'avait littéralement mis à la porte de l'infirmerie, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi, il n'avait que lui vers qui se tourner. Aiolia du Lion avaient certes de nombreux défauts, mais il était très fidèle.

Alors il bifurqua à une intersection entre deux couloirs, entendis des cris et des rires depuis la cuisine, où il crut reconnaitre la voix de son ami Milo, et en arriva rapidement devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il poussa la porte. Là, il se figea, cloué sur place.

Un stéthoscope sur les oreilles, Mû lui tournait le dos, occupé à ausculter le petit garçon brun qui avait eu une crise de larme la veille, et qui ne cessait de gigoter et de balancer ses jambes dans le vide aujourd'hui. Le fils de Seiya. Et, tout près de lui, fixant les gestes précis du médecin, Absol se tenait droit, de l'inquiétude sur le visage.

- … pas une chute très grande, termina Mû en retirant son outil de ses oreilles.

Le visage d'Absol se tourna alors vers Aiolia, toujours immobile à la porte. Sa légère peur se transforma en haine farouche et ses yeux bleus se mirent à lancer des éclairs de haine. Un frisson étrange parcourut la colonne vertébrale du Lion, alors qu'une seule question raisonnait dans sa tête : pourquoi ?

- T'as pas à t'en faire il n'a rien, reprit Mû, il a la tête solide.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se retourna et son regard croisa aussitôt celui d'Aiolia. Il ferma alors les yeux, poussa un soupir, et baissa la tête tout en se frottant les paupières. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Aiolia pour comprendre.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as mis dehors ! lança-t-il en s'avançant. Pour ne pas que je le vois !

- Sors s'il te plait, se contenta de répliquer Mû avec calme.

- C'est pas toi qui me disais hier que je devais lui parler ?

- Sors !

Aiolia sentait la colère le submerger. Son amant avait préféré l'éloigner et lui mentir, plutôt que l'aider à faire face, à surmonter cette épreuve. Il se sentait désagréablement trahis, bien qu'il sache que c'était idiot. Mû avait simplement voulu le préserver.

- Pas la peine, lança Absol en amorçant un geste vers le petit garçon, on y va.

- Toi tu ne bouges pas, tu ne vas nulle part ! rugit Aiolia avec colère.

Mû se tourna vivement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, n'osant y croire. Absol se figea sur place, alors que le petit garçon se recroquevillait sur lui-même, hoquetant, sur le point de pleurer. La haine et la rage se lisait sur tous les traits du jeune homme en face de lui, parfaite réplique du Lion. Vu de si près, c'en était troublant. Il ne ressemblait pas à un fils, mais à un clone. Aiolia avait l'impression de se regarder avec deux ou trois ans de moins.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, siffla Absol, les dents serrées. Ne m'adresse même pas la parole … ne me parle plus comme ça ! Jamais !

Son cri de rage atteignit Aiolia en pleine face. Il n'y avait ni tristesse ni dégoût dans cette voix. Rien que de la haine pure. Mais le Lion n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser marcher ainsi sur les pieds.

- Tu vas te calmer tout de suite gamin ou …

- La ferme ! hurla Absol en le repoussant violemment d'un coup de poing en plein sur les pectoraux.

Le souffle coupé, Aiolia tituba en reculant de quelques pas et se redressa, abasourdi, une main posée là où son fils avait frappé.

- Ne me parle pas ! JAMAIS ! hurla encore Absol.

Essoufflé, son visage s'était transformé dans une crispation de rage. Le petit garçon brun pleurait bruyamment à ses côtés. Mû se plaça devant lui, prêt à le protéger si jamais les deux hommes en face de lui en venaient aux mains. Aiolia était figé sur place.

- Tout est de ta faute, continua son fils, les yeux embués de larmes de colère. Tu l'as laissé mourir parce que t'étais trop fier pour admettre la vérité, pauvre connard !

Aiolia encaissa la vérité, peinant à reprendre sa respiration. Il se sentait croulé sous le poids de cette révélation et de toute cette colère qui l'assaillait de plein fouet. Mû tenta de s'interposer en approchant d'Absol qui, les poings serrés, semblait être sur le point de se jeter sur son propre père pour le rouer de coups.

- Calmes-toi s'il te plait.

- Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire ! hurla Absol en se tournant vers lui.

- Tu effraies Misaki, répliqua aussitôt Mû.

Appuyé d'une main à un lit, Aiolia vit le visage d'Absol se décomposer sous la surprise, et se tourner vers le petit garçon larmoyant. Ce dernier hoqueta et tendit alors les bras vers lui, en pleurs. Absol se radoucit instantanément, poussa Mû d'un geste sec et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Il le colla à lui dans un geste plein de pardon, le garda serré contre son cœur quelques secondes, puis fit volte-face.

A grands pas, il passa près de son père, et lui murmura d'une voix haineuse :

- Ne m'adresse plus la parole, sinon je te tue. Pour tout ce que tu nous as fait, à nous et à maman !

Il passa la porte et disparut. Aiolia n'avait plus bougé après sa dernière déclaration. Toujours essoufflé, il fixait le sol, les yeux écarquillés. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une telle haine ?

Lentement, avec une douceur un peu craintive, Mû s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur les siennes, qui serraient le tissu de la chemise, toujours posées là où Absol l'avait touché. Il s'évertua à les desserrer en disant :

- Laisses-moi regarder, il a frappé super fort.

Dans un grognement, Aiolia le repoussa brutalement. Mû fronça les sourcils mais se garda bien de répliquer, et décida de garder ses distances. Aiolia prit encore une deux inspirations, la respiration saccadée, puis serra de nouveau le poing droit sur sa chemise. La douleur pulsait dans son torse. Au moins, son érection avait totalement disparue.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-il alors dans un murmure. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait …

Cette haine, cette violence, il l'avait provoqué. Il ignorait encore comment, mais c'était de sa faute et cette réalité était en train de le clouer sur place.

- Tu n'as rien fait, répondit doucement Mû, ça n'était pas toi. Pas encore.

Aiolia releva les yeux vers lui. Peut-être, mais tout de même, il y avait une corrélation.

- Allez, laisses-moi regarder, insista le Bélier en s'approchant de nouveau.

Le Lion se redressa alors légèrement et laissa son compagnon soulever lentement les pans de sa chemise pour palper la peau, la chair, les muscles et les os, à la recherche de quelque chose d'endommager.

C'est alors que Milo surgit brusquement dans l'infirmerie, un immense sourire aux lèvres, apparemment très excité. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il déclara :

- Devinez quoi ! Shaka était plus vierge ! En fait il est en couple avec Kanon depuis hyper longtemps ! C'est pas dingue, ça ?

Mû cligna des paupières, puis ferma les yeux et soupira d'un air las. Aiolia se braqua aussitôt et balança avec colère :

- J'peux savoir ce qu'on en a à carrer ?

* * *

><p>Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis désolé de publier en retard, en plus le chapitre était vraiment pratiquement fini déjà samedi, mais hier j'suis allé au Salon du Livre, et je ne pensais pas y rester si longtemps. Donc je n'ai pu le terminer qu'aujourd'hui ^^<p>

Alors, quelques petits secrets se dévoilent partiellement dans ce chapitre : entre amour et haine, parfois, un lien existe.

Aiolia semble réaliser la pleine mesure de ce qu'avoir un fils implique. Mais quelle erreur aurait-il pu commettre dans l'avenir ?

Et Shun qui semble souffrir ... mais pour qui, et pour quoi ?

Je devais aussi répondre à un Défis d'Emma77 sur "Shaka" et "Le Kamasutra", malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps de le terminer aujourd'hui (là je vais voir mon neveu ^^) je le terminerais donc dans la semaine ^^ Et je m'en excuse d'avance.

Voilà ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plus, moi je commence à croire que ça traine en longueur, et je ne suis plus vraiment satisfaite ... je crois qu'un peu d'action s'impose XD


	15. 14 Fuite onirique

**14**

**Fuite onirique **

- Hey ! Serveur blondinet de mes fesses, une autre tournée !

La réplique n'avait rien de drôle en soit, mais Aiolia, grisé par l'alcool, ne put s'empêcher de rire. En face de lui, Milo éclata de rire à son tour avant de fixer le fond de son verre d'un œil torve.

- Y'a rien d'plus triste qu'un verre vide …, marmonna-t-il avant de le reposer bruyamment sur la table.

- Si, renchérit Kanon avec verve, une fondue ratée !

Puis il éclata en sanglot et se laissa brutalement choir sur la table, front en avant, le corps secoué par ses pleurs. Aiolia lui jeta un regard oblique en terminant son verre, mais l'oublia bien vite. Le cadet des Gémeaux avait toujours eu l'alcool triste, tout le monde savait ça au Sanctuaire.

- J'me souviens plus, reprit Milo d'une voix pâteuse, on s'est bourré la gueule pour quoi, déjà ?

Aiolia haussa les épaule, s'essuya les lèvres à l'aide de sa manche, lâcha un rot discret et contempla d'un œil noir les traces humides, concentriques, que son verre avait laissé sur la table, comme si elles étaient les seules responsables de toute la misère du monde. Le silence s'installa entre les trois amis, uniquement perturbé par les hoquets de Kanon, et le bruit de fond de la salle du bar dans lequel ils étaient venus trouvés refuge, à Rodorio, le tout accompagné par les murmures grésillant et essoufflés d'un vieux jukebox sur le retour.

La réponse était simple. Ils étaient venus boire ici, loin du Sanctuaire, pour oublier la vérité. Pour oublier qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun contrôle sur leur vie, pour oublier qu'ils partaient lentement à la dérive, abandonnés par leur cosmos, pour oublier aussi le danger qui les menaçait. La mort, tout simplement.

Mais Aiolia avait particulièrement envie d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé à l'infirmerie, avant que Milo ne déboule comme un idiot. Son fils l'avait frappé, avec toute sa haine et sa rancœur. Consciemment, il avait voulu lui faire du mal. Peut-être même avait-il souhaité le tuer en armant son poing. Lorsque le Lion prit une grande inspiration pour faire passer un nouveau rot, la douleur s'éveilla entre ses pectoraux, comme si une barre en métal chauffée lui comprimait la poitrine. D'après Mû, il n'y avait rien de cassé, mais il s'en était fallu de très peu.

Il avait donc expressément accepté la proposition de Milo, qui était d'aller boire un coup en compagnie de Kanon pour tout lui faire avouer sur sa relation avec Shaka. Bien sûr, Aiolia se fichait totalement de savoir, mais il avait besoin de changer d'air. Mû avait tenté de l'en empêcher, arguant que, dans son état, ça n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Mais le Lion ne l'avait pas écouté. Il avait donc suivi Milo et Kanon jusqu'ici, pour se jeter sur le premier verre de whisky bon marché venu.

L'ennui, c'est que les trois hommes ne supportaient plus du tout l'alcool de la même façon qu'avant leur mort. Grâce à son cosmos, un Chevalier pouvait s'avaler deux ou trois bouteilles d'alcool fort d'affiler sans trop en ressentir les effets, sinon une douce euphorie – ou mélancolie, pour certain – leur force et leur raison étant préservés. Mais là, après trois ou quatre verres de vodka, Kanon avait commencé à pleurer de bonheur sur sa relation avec Shaka, et Aiolia à tomber dans un mutisme étrange, plein de ressentiment et de fureur contenue. Quant à Milo, il devenait davantage étrange, avec un coup dans le nez. Totalement bipolaire, il pouvait passer d'une joie éclatante à une détresse immense, en passant par une colère détraquée sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Tout le monde savait, au Sanctuaire, qu'Aiolia du Lion pouvait devenir méchant, sinon violent, une fois totalement bourré. Certes, à l'époque cela lui arrivait que rarement, grâce à cette capacité qu'il avait de tenir l'alcool, mais ce soir, c'était différent. Il sentait, derrière cette douleur qui ne le quittait jamais, une rage immense envahir chaque fibre de son être. Lentement, il serra et desserra ses poings en les fixant de ses yeux électriques.

- Et pourquoi tu chiales toi ? demanda brusquement Milo en poussant l'un des bras de Kanon.

- J'sais paaaaaaaaaaas, lui répliqua ce dernier avant d'ajouter, dans un long decrescendo : la fondue …

Le serveur approcha alors de leur table, déposa les trois verres au milieu des trois hommes, et prit le risque de dire, tout en se redressant :

- Ce sera tout, messieurs ? Vous voulez que je vous appelle un taxi ?

- On t'a demandé l'heure ? rétorqua Aiolia en attrapant son verre.

Mais le jeune serveur, qui arborait une courte crinière blonde et des yeux d'un brun ambré illuminé par la pénombre de la salle, ne perdit pas courage, et insista :

- Je pense que vous avez assez bu pour ce soir, non ?

- On ne te demande pas de penser, on te demande de servir, répliqua de nouveau Aiolia après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée du breuvage acide et brûlant, pas besoin de penser pour ça, non ?

Tout en foudroyant le Lion du regard, le jeune serveur fit volte-face et repartit vers le comptoir. Milo lâcha un rire rauque, le verre près des lèvres alors qu'un bras de Kanon se matérialisait depuis le dessous de la table. Lentement, il attrapa le dernier verre et le fit doucement glisser vers son visage toujours étendu sur la table, la joue collée contre le bois légèrement poisseux. Ses lèvres se tendirent vers le verre incliné sur son visage.

- On trinque à quoi ? demanda Milo en se redressant brutalement.

- A l'amoooouuuuur, gémit Kanon en s'arrosant généreusement le menton de whisky.

- Au petit cul de Shun, lança Aiolia en levant son verre bien haut.

Ben voyons.

- T'as raison ! s'écria Milo à son tour. Au petit cul de Shun !

- Nan c'est trop nul ! répliqua Kanon en se redressant enfin. Pis pourquoi au cul de Shun d'abord ?

- Bah c'est vrai qu'il a un joli petit cul.

Aiolia acquiesça en avalant une longue gorgée d'alcool.

- Ouais mais nan, moi je veux trinquer à l'amour, insista Kanon.

- C'est ringard, renchérit Milo dans une grimace, pis l'amour c'est nul !

- Ouais.

- Dis pas de connerie toi, t'es avec Mû !

- Ouais, répéta le Lion dans un rire bref, le nez dans son verre. Et toi t'es tout seul !

- J'suis tout seul parce que t'es avec Mû !

- Il est où le rapport ?

- J'sais pas …

Brusquement, Kanon se mit debout, abandonnant son verre et ses amis. Ses yeux bleus étaient rouge d'avoir trop pleurés, et sur son visage se lisait une détermination à la fois effrayante et hilarante.

- Bah pisqueuh c'est comme ça, j'me rentre ! lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

Aiolia et Milo explosèrent de rire en le voyant traverser la salle d'un pas chancelant, comme s'il essayait de trouver son point d'appuis sur un bateau en pleine mer déchaînée. Les quelques autres clients du bar le regardèrent tanguer, contre vents et marées, un sourire triste et amusé aux lèvres.

- Hey ! s'écria Milo en levant son verre à sa santé. Et bonne bourre, camarade !

- A ce niveau j'dirais plutôt bonne débourre, répliqua Aiolia dans un rire.

Nouvel éclat de rire. C'est alors que la voix du Gémeaux s'éleva par-dessus celle, plus faible, du jukebox miteux coincé dans un coin de la pièce. Il chantonnait :

- Héron héron, petit patapon …

Il franchit la porte en l'ouvrant avec une force exagérée et sortit à l'air libre, dans la rue assombrie et froide de Rodorio, oubliant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il disparut en tournant sur sa droite, alors que sa voix parvenait encore à ses camarades hilares, mais soudain, il y eu un bruit de chute, de métal s'entrechoquant et un chat miaula d'indignation avant de cracher. Les rires d'Aiolia et Milo redoublèrent lorsqu'un couvercle de poubelle passa en roulant devant la porte pour dévaler toute la rue en descente. La voix de Kanon s'évertua à chantonner, plus mollement :

- Paaaataaaapooooon ….

Les deux hommes toujours à l'intérieur restèrent encore quelques instants à rire de concert avec les autres clients, avant que Milo ne se décide à se lever.

- Il s'est ramassé dans les poubelles, ce con, déclara-t-il.

- Où tu vas ? lui demanda Aiolia en tentant de se redresser à son tour.

- Bah l'aider …

Le Lion sortit quelques billets de sa poche, les laissa sur la table et sortit à la suite du Scorpion. Une fois dehors dans l'air froid de l'hiver, ils partirent de nouveau dans un fou rire incontrôlable en voyant Kanon, assit au milieu des poubelles et de quelques ordures, un sac en plastique vert sur la tête, les jambes étendues et écartées devant lui. Il braqua sur eux un œil vitreux, et déclara :

- J'ai gerbé …

De nouveaux rires, Milo trébucha et manqua s'écrouler sur le bitume, et la porte du bar se referma derrière eux dans un claquement sec. Mais Aiolia l'ignora et s'approcha de son compagnon toujours au sol, puis l'aida à se redresser. Une fois qu'il eut rétabli son équilibre, Milo vint lui prêter main forte et ils remontèrent tous les trois courageusement vers le Sanctuaire, riant et tanguant.

...

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils franchirent le barrage des gardes à l'entrée du domaine sacré. Les deux hommes en armures de métal rouillé les regardèrent entrer sans oser rien dire, mais échangèrent un regard surpris, et déçu. Les trois Chevaliers continuèrent leur route vaille que vaille vers les temples du Zodiaque.

Totalement remis de sa chute, mais toujours coiffé du sac en plastique vert, Kanon leva les bras au ciel et prit une grande inspiration.

- Ah le bon air frais du large ! déclara-t-il d'une voix forte.

- Je me gèle les couilles, ouais ! renchérit Aiolia en claquant des dents.

- J'ai envie de baiser, marmonna Milo à quelques pas derrière eux.

- Bonne idée camarade ! s'écria Kanon. Cette nuit Shaka sera étonné de mes prouesses !

- Ouais, moi je vais rendre une petite visite à Mû.

Aiolia ne leva pas le pied assez haut et le bout de sa chaussure buta contre un caillou particulièrement bien ancré dans le sol. Il trébucha, rétablit son équilibre, puis repris sa marche laborieuse tout en tentant d'ignorer le froid qui, loin d'engourdir son corps, multipliait la douleur de ses blessures. Comme si ses chairs, pas encore totalement refermées, gelaient sous la basse température et se déchiraient plus encore. Ce nouvel antidouleur, c'était de la merde !

- Et voilà ! cria Milo avec colère. Encore une fois, c'est moi qui vais me retrouver tout seul comme un con !

- Mais non, t'as qu'à aller voir … euh …

Mais Aiolia eut beau réfléchir, du moins autant que son esprit embrouillé par l'alcool le lui permit, il ne trouva aucune idée. Aussi, il décréta :

- Bah ouais, tu vas te retrouver tout seul comme un con.

- Je t'emmerde …

- Ceu souaaaaar ! C'est leu grand souaaaaar ! se mit à chantonner Kanon.

- Tais-toi ou je t'assomme !

Kanon se mit à gesticuler et sautiller dans tous les sens. Ses mouvements, à la fois désordonnés et ralentis par l'alcool, lui donna l'air d'un épileptique s'efforçant de danser le jerk. Aiolia en rigola à se plier en deux et Milo le suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

Finalement, le Lion commençait à se dire que la nuit n'allait pas être si mauvaise que ça, même si la journée avait quelque peu mal commencé. Déjà, Mû l'avait mis à la porte de l'infirmerie pour qu'il ne rencontre pas son fils, lui cachant la vérité par la même occasion. Ensuite, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ressentait une attirance sexuelle non négligeable pour Shun, un gosse qu'il avait énormément de mal à supporter, et enfin il avait réalisé toute l'étendue de la colère de son fils à son égard. Oui, une journée qu'il aurait pu définir comme pourrie. Mais apparemment, elle avait toutes les chances de plutôt bien se terminer. Prit d'une nouvelle résolution, Aiolia se redressa, un immense sourire aux lèvres, et reprit sa marche vers les temples. Il allait de ce pas s'inviter chez Mû, à la fois dans son temple et dans son lit. Rien qu'à cette pensée, son entrejambe réagissait déjà en conséquence. Des jours qu'il s'excitait pour un oui ou pour un non, il était plus que temps pour lui de passer à l'action. Et après tout, cela ferait du bien à Mû également. Aiolia l'imaginait déjà lui ouvrir les bras et les cuisses. Son amant n'avait jamais dit non, même la première fois, malgré une légère réticence dû à l'ignorance et à la peur. Alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils ne baisent pas ce soir. De nouveau, il hâta le pas.

Lorsque les trois amis arrivèrent au premier temple, Aiolia les abandonna là et prit la direction des appartements secrets du Bélier. Milo fit mine de le suivre.

- Je m'invite, déclara-t-il en trainant des pieds.

- Dégages, se contenta de rétorquer Aiolia, non sans une certaine méchanceté.

Le Scorpion grogna, baragouina quelque chose d'une voix rauque, puis s'en fut, suivant un Kanon toujours sautillant, les épaules voutées. Un bref, très bref instant, Aiolia fut triste pour lui. Mais il l'oublia bien vite.

Il gravit les quelques marches dans l'ombre, manqua chuter une ou deux fois mais se rétablit chaque fois en grognant et en jurant. Finalement, il poussa la porte. L'intérieur du petit appartement secret, situé sous les combles du temple du Bélier, était plongé dans l'obscurité, et silencieux. Aiolia resta sur le palier quelques secondes, le temps de se remémorer l'architecture des lieux. Il tâtonna alors dans le noir, les bras tendus devant lui comme un aveugle. Son genou gauche butta dans la table basse et il jura encore.

Déjà, son sexe durcissait. Aiolia ignorait si c'était dû à l'alcool, la douleur ou la véritable excitation, mais il savait que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait pour se calmer. Calmer cette colère sourde qui battait dans ses tempes depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, quelques jours plus tôt, dans cette infirmerie calmer sa rancœur et sa haine envers la vie. Calmer aussi sa gêne, et ce sentiment diffus, mais bien présent, de n'être plus à sa place. Il les avait vus, les regards des deux jeunes gardes à l'entrée ouest du Sanctuaire. Cette déception, cette tristesse et cette honte qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter. Ce soir, ces deux jeunes hommes avaient réalisé que les Chevalier d'Athéna n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Tout comme Aiolia l'avait réalisé récemment. Le Sanctuaire n'était plus sa maison. La vie elle-même ne l'acceptait plus. Mais que pouvait-il y faire, sinon mourir ?

Lentement, les réflexes encore légèrement amoindris par l'alcool, Aiolia poussa la porte de la chambre de Mû. Cette pièce-ci était également plongée dans le noir. Une légère respiration, longue et profonde, parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Son amant était bel et bien là, endormi. Il s'approcha du lit, toujours à tâtons, trouva le matelas et y grimpa en tentant de faire le moins de mouvement et de bruit possible. Le reste lui revint naturellement.

Comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant, dans une autre vie, il trouva le corps étendu et alangui de Mû sans avoir à chercher bien longtemps. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sous les draps pour y trouver une hanche chaude et douce, des fesses rondes, des cuisses fermes. Il s'abaissa ensuite sur ce corps tiède pour s'y blottir et plongea son visage dans la longue chevelure parme. Ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas à trouver la peau du cou, frémissante, alors que sa main remontait pour caresser l'échine.

Il y eut soudain un frisson, un gémissement, puis un sursaut. Mû du Bélier se redressa brusquement dans un cri rauque et alluma la lumière de sa table de nuit. Aiolia papillonna des yeux, éblouis, et sourit devant la mine effrayée de son compagnon. Celui-ci, le souffle court, déclara :

- Merde Aiolia, tu m'as fait peur !

- Tu pensais que c'était qui ? plaisanta le Lion en lui attrapant le poignet. Une méchante Amazone revenue te chercher ?

Mû eut un frisson de dégoût mais Aiolia, perdu dans les brumes de l'alcool et de son excitation, n'y prit pas garde. Au lieu de cela, un rire guttural remonta dans sa gorge, et il tira son amant vers lui. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche alors que son autre main empoignait ses longs cheveux épars. Mais Mû se dégagea brutalement de se étreinte et le repoussa fermement.

- Tu pus l'alcool, constata-t-il dans une grimace.

- Bien vu Sherlock !

Aiolia tenta de nouveau de le tirer à lui mais le Bélier résista, remonta ses jambes vers lui pour former une barrière entre eux, et dit d'un ton ferme :

- Rentre chez toi, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Fait pas chier, grogna le Lion.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand t'es saoul.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ?

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment, avant que Mû ne baisse les yeux, un peu gêné. Aiolia crut qu'il capitulait et s'avança vers lui dans un sourire, alors que le Bélier cherchait juste la meilleure solution pour lui faire gentiment comprendre qu'il ne se sentait absolument pas prêt pour ça. Le sexe, il ne voulait pas. Ce que lui avait fait subir cette Amazone, sur l'île, était encore trop frais et présent dans son esprit. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas, que cette proximité et cet échange lui ferait trop peur et trop mal. Mais Aiolia ne le vit pas comme ça.

Cette gêne, cette timidité lui redonna force et courage, et lorsqu'il s'avança vers son amant, il se hissa sur les genoux pour le surplomber et fondre vers son visage, dans l'intention de l'embrasser. Mû esquiva au dernier moment mais, loin de se décourager, Aiolia attrapa la peau de son cou dans un grognement de satisfaction. Le Bélier sentit alors l'excitation de son compagnon frotter contre sa jambe et eut un sursaut de dégoût. Il ne pouvait pas. Encore une fois, il tenta de repousser Aiolia.

- Arrête, rentre chez toi !

- J'ai envie de te baiser, grogna Aiolia tout contre son oreille, il est où le problème ?

- Le problème c'est que je me sens insulté !

Avec une force dont il ne se croyait plus capable, Mû repoussa son amant qui s'en retrouva assit sur le cul sur le matelas. Le Bélier vit alors l'expression de son visage changer du tout au tout, et sut que ce qui allait suivre allait être dur. Très dur.

Dans un grognement de rage effrayant, Aiolia se jeta sur lui, le visage déformé par la rage. Mû tenta de l'esquiver mais son amant l'attrapa fermement d'une poigne puissante, serrait ses épaules à lui en faire mal. Ses yeux injectés de sang étaient ceux d'un fou.

- J't'ai dit d'pas m'faire chier putain ! hurla-t-il.

Mû tenta encore une fois de le repousser, mais en lui assénant cette fois un coup de pied. Mais sa cheville, prise dans les draps, manqua largement son coup. Aiolia vit son geste et sa fureur redoubla. Les yeux écarquillés, Mû le vit brandir la main.

La claque raisonna dans toute la pièce. Mû fut projeté sur les coussins, sonné. Une simple baffe et sa tête lui tournait dans un maelström de douleur et d'incompréhension. Aiolia venait de le frapper. Ça n'était jamais arrivé. Il s'énervait souvent, parlait fort pour impressionner les autres, mais utilisait rarement la violence. Malgré les apparences, il évitait toujours d'avoir recourt à la force brute. Mais là, les choses avaient changé. Mû sentit alors quelque chose de chaud couler de son nez sur ses lèvres.

Aiolia ne réalisa pas son geste. Pas une seule seconde. Il vit seulement Mû s'écrouler sur le lit et en profita pour le retourner d'un coup d'épaule. Sous lui, son amant bascula sur le ventre dans un grognement de douleur. Aiolia remonta sa chemise de nuit pour dévoiler ses fesses et s'évertua à ouvrir son pantalon à grand renfort de geste fébrile. Dans sa tête, il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se venger. Qu'il allait lui faire payer, à cette Amazone, pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait !

Lorsqu'il sentit le corps lourd d'Aiolia s'allonger entièrement sur le sien, Mû se débattit plus violemment.

- Arrête ! s'écria-t-il, paniqué. Tu me fais maAAAH !

La pénétration fut plus douloureuse que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Comme un déchirement, une brûlure qui lui déchirait les entrailles jusqu'à la poitrine. Dans son cou, Aiolia poussa un grognement de satisfaction animale. Mais la douleur réveilla quelque chose en Mû. Quelque chose d'enfoui, qu'il croyait perdu à jamais. L'instinct combatif, l'instinct du Chevalier qui lui disait de repousser cet ennemi en exploitant ses points faibles. Et les points faibles d'Aiolia, c'étaient ses blessures. Les dents serrées, les yeux embués de larmes de douleur, Mû serra le poing droit et balança son coude vers l'arrière. Il heurta les côtés d'Aiolia avec un bruit sourd et sauvage, exactement là où se trouvait la plaie qui s'était rouverte pas plus tard que la veille.

Aiolia poussa un hurlement de douleur qui vrilla les oreilles de Mû qui, sans attendre, poussa sur ses deux bras pour se relever. Le Lion roula, hurlant toujours, et chuta lourdement sur le sol tout en se tenant les côtes, alors que du sang maculait déjà ses doigts. Son cri reprit de plus belle. Mais Mû ne voulait pas l'entendre, pas s'en préoccuper. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était mettre de la distance entre lui et cette bête sauvage qui gisait au sol. Il se redressa et courut hors de sa chambre, de ses appartements, de son temple, pour courir en chemise de nuit dans le froid de l'hiver grec. Il ne pleurait pas, il n'avait pas peur. Il était juste en colère. Contre Aiolia et ses instincts primaires, contre lui et sa faiblesse. Contre les Amazones qui leur avaient tout prit, et contre la vie.

Le cri de souffrance d'Aiolia se transforma rapidement en gémissement d'agonie. Le sang qui s'égouttait n'était pas très important, le bandage ayant absorbé le plus gros du choc, mais la douleur le rendait fou. Les antidouleurs n'agissaient plus, et son corps était incapable de lutter seul contre cette souffrance. Aussi, tout ce qu'il trouva de mieux à faire fut de se mettre sur pause, et Aiolia perdit connaissance.

...

Ce magnifique soleil, et cette odeur de pin chaud et épanoui. Toute cette lumière, toutes ces senteurs l'assommèrent un bref instant, et Aiolia se demanda où il avait bien pu atterrir. Lorsque des pleurs lui parvinrent dans le calme silence de cette idylle de lumière.

- Aide-moi Chevalier …

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et Aiolia regarda tout autour de lui, paniqué. Non, pas encore ! Pas encore ce rêve étrange !

- Chevalier, je t'en prie !

- Non, murmura Aiolia comme pour lui-même, avant de crier : non !

Car il savait ce qui l'attendait. Enyo. Elle était là, quelque part, elle l'attendait. Peut-être cachée derrière ces arbres, ou dans les rayons du soleil. Elle n'était pas loin, il le savait, et elle surgirait bientôt pour planter sa lance dans ses chairs en souriant, avant de le regarder se vider de son sang en riant. Puis elle lui dirait qu'il ne pouvait pas le protéger, car il était un faible. Qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, et que s'il s'entêtait à venir, elle ne se lacerait pas de le tuer, encore et encore.

Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour courir, il se figea. Devant lui, elle était là. Vêtue de sa tenue en cuir sombre, son corps massif et brun se détachait sous le soleil, ses cheveux noirs de nuit brillant comme le pétrole, elle lui tournait le dos. Sa lance d'or brillait à ses côtés, pleine de violence et d'électricité. A ses pieds, l'enfant pleurait. Son corps blanc et mouillé tremblait, secoué par ses pleurs. Immobile, le souffle court, Aiolia vit la Déesse de la Destruction brandir sa lance. Un rire rauqua s'éleva derrière les sanglots. Aiolia ferma les yeux.

- Inutile Chevalier ! s'écria Enyo avec une joie non feinte. Tu verras ta mort, quoi qu'il arrive !

Aiolia rouvrit les yeux, les battements de son cœur affolé raisonnant à ses oreilles comme des tambours. A présent, c'était lui qui était à genoux. Debout devant lui, projetant sur son faible corps frissonnant son ombre de mort, Enyo brandissait toujours sa lance vibrante de colère. Son visage, déformé par la haine, se tordit davantage sous un rictus.

- Peu importe le nombre de fois que tu tenteras de le protéger, reprit-elle d'une voix rauque, je te tuerais autant de fois qu'il le faudra !

Sa lance s'abaissa avec force et violence et transperça son corps. Toute l'électricité se diffusa dans sa chair et ses muscles jusqu'à ébranler ses os. Aiolia ferma de nouveau les yeux sous un spasme aigu de souffrance, releva le menton et hurla sa douleur au ciel bleu myosotis.

...

Dans un nouvel hurlement, Aiolia se redressa. Il sentait les larmes chaudes de la panique et de la souffrance mouiller ses joues, et le sang chaud qui collait à ses doigts serrés contre sa plaie saignante. Fébrilement, il regarda tout autour de lui. La chambre était toujours plongé dans le noir, et Mû avant disparu. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé seul ?

Envahit par une panique qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, Aiolia se redressa en s'appuyant sur le lit, le corps tremblant de sanglots effrayés et de spasmes de douleur. Une électricité vicieuse parcourait chaque muscle de son corps, comme si lien entre ses chairs et la lance d'Enyo n'avait pas été rompu malgré son retour à la réalité.

- Mû ? appela Aiolia en regardant tout autour de lui. Mû ?

Mais pourquoi diable était-il partit en le laissant seul étalé par terre ? Il tenta de se mettre debout mais un haut-le-cœur le prit et il se pencha pour vomir. La souffrance était trop forte. Son corps ne la supportait plus.

- Mû ? appela-t-il de nouveau, sentant ses pleurs redoubler.

Une voix lui répondit. Mais ça n'était pas celle du Bélier. Elle disait :

- Inutile de fuir, Chevalier.

Figé de terreur, Aiolia sentit son souffle lui échapper, paralysé dans le noir. Puis, lentement, il se retourna. Debout dans la pièce, souriante, Enyo le fixait de ses yeux rouges d'un sang qui ne lui appartenait pas. Sa lance émettait dans l'air des fibres dorées chargées d'un courant électrique divin. Elle était entourée d'une vapeur étrange et floue, discordante.

- Inutile ! hurla-t-elle avec fureur.

Poussé par cette peur tenace de la douleur, Aiolia parvint à se mettre enfin debout et courut hors de la pièce. Mais celle-ci, vide, ne lança aucune ennemie à ses trousses. Cependant, le Lion continua de courir jusqu'à l'extérieur, puis accéléra de plus belle pour remonter vers le Palais du Pope. Il prit un raccourcit sinueux parmi les rochers, connus uniquement des habitants du Sanctuaire, qui lui permettait d'accéder plus rapidement au sommet. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, son corps le menait instinctivement vers ce qu'il voulait. Mais, derrière lui, Aiolia entendait toujours la voix rauque d'Enyo lui crier :

- Inutile ! Inutile ! INUTILE !

Les larmes avaient redoublé et coulaient maintenant abondemment sur ses joues. Il courait, encore et toujours, vers sa destination. Son corps, dopé par la peur, avait oublié les blessures, l'alcool et la fatigue. Il le poussait toujours plus, tirant dans ses faibles réserves d'énergie.

Après plusieurs minutes de fuite éperdue, Aiolia pénétra dans le Palais. Les gardes qui faisaient la ronde tout autour du bâtiment n'était pas près de l'entrée principale lorsqu'il poussa la porte, aussi personne ne le vit entrer. Tout naturellement, Aiolia se dirigea à pas rapide vers l'infirmerie. Maintenant, il savait ce que son corps voulait. Il voulait cette léthargie débilitante, cette somnolence profonde remplie d'obscurité et de rêves en fuite. Il voulait la mort.

Ses pas raisonnaient sur le dallage en pierre, et la porte de l'immense pièce aseptisée ne fit pas un seul bruit lorsqu'il poussa les battants. Derrière lui, la voix d'Enyo jaillit de nouveau :

- Arrête de fuir, lâche !

Oui, elle avait raison, c'était de la lâcheté, mais il s'en fichait. La vue brouillée par les larmes, il ne vit pas la lumière qui éclairait le bureau au fond de la pièce. Ou peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas envie de la voir.

Le souffle court et les bras tremblants de panique, il ouvrit un tiroir. C'était ici qu'il la rangeait, il l'avait déjà vu faire. Mais ici, il n'y avait que des lingettes et des pincettes d'une propreté étincelantes. Dans un gémissement paniqué et énervé, il le referma d'un coup sec. Alors il ouvrit celui de droite. Elles étaient là, bien callées dans un socle en plastique. Fébrile, il en prit une de sa main rougie de sang. Dedans, le liquide salvateur brilla comme une promesse. Aiolia tendit son bras gauche douloureux, poussa un nouveau sanglot, et piqua. Aucune douleur. Juste un feu liquide qui se répandit rapidement dans ses veines. La voix d'Enyo eut un soubresaut dans sa tête, avant de s'éteindre définitivement :

- Arrête de fuir lâche …

Les paupières closes, Aiolia poussa un soupir de bienêtre. Enyo était partie. Sa main lâcha la seringue qui se brisa en tombant au sol. Son corps se relâcha, les battements de son cœur ralentirent, puis ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids.

Le destin voulu que, dans sa chute, son bras droit heurte un plateau en métal qui sauta dans les airs, envoyant valdinguer des outils chirurgicaux propres qui attendaient d'être rangés. Le bruit qui s'en éleva réveilla celui qui s'était endormit dans le bureau, la lumière allumée.

Shun sursauta, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore ensommeillés. Il papillonna des paupières en tentant de faire le point. Apparemment, il se trouvait dans le bureau de l'infirmerie, et quelque chose l'avait réveillé. Mais quoi ? Peu importe. Le regard vaseux, il se tourna vers l'horloge accrochée au mur et y lit : 3h45. Il soupira. Et voilà, il s'était encore endormit en mettant à jour les carnets de santé de ses derniers patients. Cela lui arrivait vraiment trop souvent ces derniers temps.

Il s'étira, bâilla, se frotta les yeux, puis se redressa. Encore une journée difficile qui se terminait. Ses yeux, lourds et gonflés d'avoir trop lus, criaient grâce. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à lire des livres énormes pour trouver quoi ? Rien, que dalle, nada. Presque trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient récupéré les Chevaliers d'Ors sur l'île des Amazones, et ils en étaient toujours au même point. S'ils continuaient comme ça, les dix-huit années qu'ils avaient devant eux allaient s'écouler beaucoup trop vite.

Tout en ruminant, Shun s'approcha de la porte d'un pas trainant. Il bâilla de nouveau, leva la main pour éteindre la lumière. Puis se figea. Sous ses yeux, étendu au milieu de l'infirmerie, un corps était secoué de soubresauts. Il comprit en quelques secondes. En réalité, son corps réagit avant son esprit. Il se rua en avant, le cœur affolé par la peur et l'incompréhension puis vit avec horreur Aiolia se matérialiser sur le sol, en pleine convulsion. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtes et l'attrapa par les épaules pour le secouer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? hurla-t-il d'une voix paniquée.

Les yeux voilés d'Aiolia se tournèrent vers lui, le regardant sans le voir. Etait-il encore conscient ? Totalement paniqué, Shun se sentit brusquement impuissant. Que faire ? Ses yeux cherchèrent alors une solution tout autour de lui, et tombèrent sur les morceaux de verres perdus parmi les outils chirurgicaux étalés au sol. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le Lion qui convulsait toujours.

- Tu t'es envoyé toute l'ampoule ? s'écria-t-il, sentant la colère remplacer la panique.

Maintenant, il savait quoi faire. Il fallait aider Aiolia à lutter contre cette overdose de morphine. Mais soudain, les yeux du Lion coulèrent vers le plafond, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, un grognement lui échappa, et il se figea. Tout son corps s'arrêta et s'affaissa. A travers ses yeux fixes et injectés de sang, Shun vit la vie lui échapper. A son tour, il sentit la paralysie le gagner.

- C'est pas vrai …, murmura-t-il alors que ses propres yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Aiolia ?

Plus aucun signe de vie ne parcourait le corps du Lion. La surprise passée, l'instinct de Shun lui revint naturellement. Il se redressa, plaça ses mains l'une sur l'autre au milieu de la poitrine du corps inerte allongé au sol, les doigts relevés pour ne pas appuyer sur les côtes puis il bascula tout le poids de son corps vers ses bras tendus et commença la réanimation cardio-pulmonaire. La toute première chose que Mû lui avait apprise lorsqu'il était entré à son service ici-même.

Il se mit à compter rapidement dans sa tête au même rythme que les massages : un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix puis il arrêta, se pencha vers Aiolia, et commença le bouche-à-bouche. Ensuite, il se redressa, et recommença.

Très vite, il commença même à supplier Aiolia de revenir, comme si ce dernier pouvait encore l'entendre :

- S'il te plait … allez Aiolia s'il te plait !

Il se pencha, lui insuffla de l'air, puis se redressa à nouveau et reprit le massage cardiaque, essoufflé. Les larmes commençaient déjà à couler sur ses joues. Il supplia de nouveau :

- Fais pas ça, fais pas ça !

De lui-même, son cosmos, source naturelle de force et de vie, s'alluma alors. D'abord, une faible lueur rose pâle dans ses mains, qui passa directement dans le torse du Lion pour tenter de stimuler son cœur. Mais très vite, la lueur se transforma en lumière pour éclairer toute la pièce, jusqu'au plafond, comme si elle désirait toucher le ciel. En larme, Shun cria :

- Fais pas ça !

Son cosmos explosa, expulser de son corps. Les murs de l'infirmerie tremblèrent, et il se propagea dans tout le Palais du Pope comme une marée chaude de peur et de colère. Les quelques occupants du bâtiment en furent même réveillés, la plupart en sursaut.

Assise tranquillement sur son trône à méditer, Athéna elle-même ouvrit les yeux de stupeur alors que ses lèvres laissaient échapper un sanglot de sa gorge serrée. Allongé sur le dos dans son lit moelleux, Hyôga se redressa en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés. Seiya sursauta si fort dans son sommeil qu'il se propulsa de lui-même hors de son matelas et poussa un cri de surprise en chutant sur le sol. Ikki se redressa vivement et se rua hors de son lit d'un pas vif pour surgir hors de la chambre et courir, effrayé à l'idée qu'il ait pu arriver quelque chose à son petit frère, alors que son amant se redressait brusquement sur le lit défait, encore tout embrumé de sommeil.

Le premier à passer la porte de l'infirmerie en pantalon de pyjama, fut Ikki. Dès qu'il aperçut la scène, il comprit. Sans cesser de courir, il se jeta aux pieds de son frère, près de corps toujours inerte d'Aiolia. Le cosmos suppliant de Shun brillait encore en enveloppant le deux corps, comme un résidu de lumière pleine de poussière stellaire. Shun n'eut même pas à tourner le visage vers lui, il se redressa en lui criant :

- Vas-y !

Et son frère prit sa place. Il plaça à son tour le talon de ses mains sur le torse et reprit le massage cardiaque. Shun se redressa, fébrile, sortit une seringue d'épinéphrine d'un autre tiroir, attrapa le DAE* et revint près d'Aiolia et d'Ikki, qui ne cessa pas la réanimation et suivit des yeux ce que son petit frère était en train de faire. Il le vit retirer le capuchon de la seringue avec les dents, et piquer. Puis il abandonna là la seringue, tira l'appareil à lui, retira les deux plaques et l'alluma d'un geste du poignet.

Shiryu surgit dans l'infirmerie à ce moment-là, le visage encore brouillé de sommeil. Lorsqu'il vit la scène, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hyôga entra à sa suite, essoufflé, puis Seiya. Sachant parfaitement qu'ils seraient davantage une gêne pour Shun qu'autre chose, les trois jeunes hommes restèrent là, en silence, à regarder leurs compagnons tenter de réanimer un Chevalier d'Or à terre. Encore une fois, Ikki avait été le premier à répondre à l'appel de détresse de son cadet.

- Attention !

Ikki s'éloigna, Shun posa les plaques sur le torse d'Aiolia, de chaque côté de son cœur, et envoya la décharge. Le corps du Lion eut un soubresaut.

...

Le cri d'Aiolia se perdit parmi les arbres et troubla même la surface paisible du lac cristallin. Il avait senti la décharge électrique parcourir son corps, mais il ignorait d'où elle venait. De nouveau prit de panique, il regarda tout autour de lui, persuadé qu'Enyo n'était pas loin. Pourquoi était-il de retour ici ? Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi.

Il sursauta alors en poussant un cri. La Déesse était là, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur en souriant, ses yeux rouge braqués sur lui.

- Je t'avais dit que tu ne m'échapperais pas ! s'écria-t-elle dans un rire rauque.

Aiolia tenta de se redresser pour fuir une nouvelle fois, mais son corps pâle, faible et mouillé, ne lui obéissait pas. C'est alors qu'un nouveau choc électrique le traversa des pieds à la tête, et une voix raisonna à ses oreilles :

- Je t'en prie Aiolia !

Cette voix, il avait l'impression de la connaître. Son cri de douleur s'éleva encore vers le ciel, et le sourire d'Enyo se fit plus fort.

- Tu souffriras tant que tu tenteras de le sauver, déclara-t-elle de sa voix grave, alors abandonnes !

Nouvelle décharge, et nouvelle supplication au creux de ses oreilles :

- Allez Aiolia ! Fais pas ça, reviens !

Encore une fois, Aiolia cria. Cette voix, c'était … Le rire d'Enyo, rauque et guttural, l'empêcha de se concentrer. Nouvelle décharge d'électricité.

- Je t'en prie, reviens !

Nouveau cri. Cette voix, c'était Shun ! Aiolia ouvrit les yeux, vit le visage souriant et cruel d'Enyo, alors il les referma. Il fallait qu'il revienne, qu'il s'échappe de ce cauchemar. Mais comment ?

- Reviens !

Shun, il fallait qu'il pense à Shun. A ses yeux d'émeraude, à son regard à la fois dur et tendre. A ses mains douces et à sa patience lorsqu'il s'occupait de lui. A sa voix, qui pouvait être à la fois stricte, enjouée ou amusée. A ses éclats de voix ou éclats de rire.

...

Une nouvelle décharge le secoua des pieds à la tête et il rouvrit les yeux en poussant un cri. Instinctivement, il s'accrocha à la première chose que ses mains trouvèrent et se serra brusquement contre un corps qui se trouvait à proximité du sien. Il l'empoigna, l'agrippa pour ne plus le lâcher et son visage plongea instinctivement vers le cou, dans ce creux situé pile entre la nuque et les épaules, là où s'égaraient quelques mèches de cheveux à l'odeur d'amande douce. La voix s'éleva alors, bien réelle cette fois :

- Ça y est ! C'est fini ! C'est fini …

Une douce étreinte répondit alors à la sienne, et Aiolia tenta, malgré les poignes puissantes qui tentaient de le déloger, de rester accrocher là, les yeux grands ouverts, le corps parcourut de frissons. Il se sentait paralysé, mais en sécurité.

* * *

><p>Désolé du retard ^^ J'ai eu une semaine de boulot assez chargée, et hier en fait j'ai passé ma journée sur mon journal d'élevage de Pokémons Dragons ... honte à moi -_-" Mais bon, quand il faut il faut ... alors, ça vous plait ? Les choses vont commencé à accélérer à partir d'ici, et accélérer BEAUCOUP ! XD<p>

D'après vous, comment ça va se passer entre Aiolia et Mû maintenant ? Déjà que c'était pas trop joyeu joyeu avant ça ... et avec Absol alors, ça va s'arranger ? Quand est-ce que ces huit enfants vont entrer en action, justement ?

Comment Milo va-t-il gérer sa solitude ?

L'intrusion d'Enyo n'est-elle vraiment qu'un rêve, ou est-ce que cela cache autre chose ?

Chapitre 14, on est presque à la moitié de la fic déjà ... va falloir que je fasse bouger les choses ^^

Bisous, et merci encore de votre présence !

Ps : si vous voulez en savoir plus sur la relation Kanon/Shaka, rendez-vous sur mes Défis ! Le numéro 2 "_A la découverte du Kamasoutra_" vous révèle comme ces deux-là se sont rencontrés, et ont commencé à se fréquenter =)

* DAE : Défibrilateur Automatisé Externe. Pour écrire cette scène, j'ai ressorti le petit "_Mémento des gestes qui sauvent_" de mon sac ... plus de cinq ans qu'il était là, et je ne l'avais jamais utilisé XD Faut un début à tout ^^


	16. 15 L'avenir n'est pas écrit

**15**

**L'avenir n'est pas écrit**

Aiolia entendait les voix tout autour de lui, mais il était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Mis à part l'ouïe, tous ses autres sens étaient totalement endormis. Il avait conscience des choses qui se passaient à proximité, mais était incapable d'y réfléchir. Il ne faisait qu'écouter sans vraiment comprendre, attentif mais absent. Et il se sentait bien ainsi à l'abri de l'extérieur, dans cette léthargie un peu débilitante.

Ici, il n'était plus obligé de penser au danger, à son fils qui le haïssait, à Shun qui commençait à le déstabiliser – bien qu'il ait encore du mal à le reconnaitre – à Mû à qui il avait fait du mal, et à ce sentiment bien présent de solitude et de malaise qui lui faisait comprendre, petit à petit, qu'il n'était plus à sa place au Sanctuaire. Il se sentait bien, à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce bienêtre fait d'obscurité et de bruits lointains. Des voix. Des bruits de pas. Une chanson. Des murmures parfois. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser ni même d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il ne faisait qu'entendre sans comprendre.

Où était passé le Chevalier plein de verve, d'énergie et de colère d'autrefois, qui n'avait pas hésité à provoquer les Amazones au cœur de l'arène ? Disparu. Volatilisé. Absorbé, petit à petit, par la haine et la violence d'Enyo qui s'était amusée à sucer son énergie. Le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Mais il s'en fichait à présent, il n'avait plus honte de ce qu'il devenait. Car après tout, il n'était plus qu'un Chevalier sans cosmos.

Pourtant, un jour, ou peut-être une nuit*, quelque chose le ramena à d'autres sensations. Une présence puissante, douce et chaleureuse, pleine d'amour et de volupté. Une voix ferme mais délicate s'éleva et, malgré lui, il tendit l'oreille :

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Bien pour l'instant, répondit une autre voix qu'il eut du mal à identifier, je l'ai mis sous tranquillisants.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux avec toute la morphine qu'il s'est injecté ?

- Non, j'ai tout éliminé de son organisme avant. En fait … je l'ai tranquillisé après. Seulement ce matin. Il n'a pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars et des crises d'angoisse cette nuit. J'ai eu peur qu'il se rouvre et qu'il se fasse mal alors …

- Mmh, je pense que tu as bien fait.

Il y eut un léger silence plein de chaleur, et la présence rassurante s'arrêta aux côtés d'Aiolia, qui fronça les sourcils. Qui était-ce ? Il avait l'impression de la connaître. Cette force et ce calme ne lui était pas étranger. Petit à petit, il tenta de revenir à lui. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à s'en souvenir ?

- Je te remercie de ce que tu fais Shun, reprit la voix douce et chaude.

- Non je … c'est …, baragouina Shun avant de répondre : je fais simplement ce que j'ai à faire.

Mais oui, bien sûr, c'était Shun. Mais qui était l'autre ?

- Non, reprit cet autre, la voix légèrement teintée de tristesse. Je suis consciente de ce que cela représente pour toi. J'aurais demandé à Mû de s'en occuper s'il était en état.

- Je vous remercie Saori, mais je vous assure. Ça va.

Le cœur d'Aiolia se gonfla dans sa poitrine. La Déesse Athéna se tenait à ses côtés, au-dessus de lui, elle veillait sur lui. Et lui il était là, à vouloir échapper à la réalité, alors qu'elle s'était déplacée jusqu'ici pour s'assurer de sa santé.

Pris dans une vague de conscience aigu, Aiolia obligea tous les muscles de son corps à se bander d'un coup, et poussa un grognement rauque et tentant d'ouvrir les yeux. Dans son inconscient, il eut l'impression de s'éveiller brusquement, avec force et courage. Mais en réalité, il ouvrit faiblement les paupières, et seul son bras droit fut pris d'un léger soubresaut. Mais il s'en fichait. Dans le flou de sa vision, il distingua la silhouette fine de sa Déesse, ses cheveux mauve et ses grands yeux bleus nuit. Il la vit se pencher vers son visage, le regard plein de sollicitude.

- Aiolia ? appela-t-elle délicatement. Allez-y doucement …

Une autre silhouette, légèrement plus carrée, se pencha de l'autre côté et une vive lumière blanche pénétra sa rétine. Le Lion grogna en détournant le visage, les sourcils froncés. Il ne le vit pas, mais Saori sourit, heureuse de retrouver son si taciturne et impulsif Chevalier d'Or du Lion.

- Aiolia ? appela Shun à son tour. Tu m'entends ?

Nouveau grognement.

- Ne force pas, tu es sous tranquillisants.

Shun disparut de son champ de vision. Seule resta Saori. Brusquement honteux de sa situation, Aiolia tenta tout de même de se redresser, mais ses muscles ne lui obéissaient pas comme avant. Ils étaient mous, sans aucune volonté, et totalement en désaccord avec sa volonté. Il grogna de frustration mais Athéna l'empêcha fermement de gigoter en appuyant sur ses épaules de ses deux mains.

- On vous a dit de ne pas bouger, dit-elle avec autorité, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Ailleurs, répondit Aiolia d'une voix rauque.

Malgré elle, Athéna sourit une seconde fois. Elle se rassit sur sa chaise alors qu'Aiolia se laissait retomber sur l'oreiller. Non loin, Shun notait sur une feuille de suivi les chiffres qui défilaient sur le moniteur.

- Que s'est-il passé Aiolia ? demanda alors la Déesse Athéna avec douceur.

- Comment ça …

Il se sentait vaseux, et la voix de Saori lui parvenait comme à travers une bulle. Il secoua lentement la tête, comme un chien qui s'ébroue, et se frotta les paupières. Shun était invisible sur sa droite, mais grâce à cette odeur d'amande douce que percevait son odorat, il savait qu'il se trouvait non loin.

- Vous avez tenté de mettre fin à vos jours avec de la morphine, reprit Athéna d'une voix triste, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ?

Aiolia secoua de nouveau la tête, mais dans un faible signe de dénégation cette fois. Cessant de prendre ses notes, Shun tourna les yeux vers eux, attentifs. L'expression de son visage était impénétrable.

- J'ai pas voulu mourir, marmonna Aiolia, essoufflé. Je voulais juste m'éloigner … d'elle … je ne voulais plus … l'entendre …

- Qui ? demanda Athéna en se rapprochant. Qui avez-vous tenté de fuir ?

- Enyo …

La réponse avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres comme un souffle tiède, et Aiolia referma les yeux, brusquement éreinté. C'était la vérité. Car bien que la mort ait pour lui le visage de la facilité, il n'avait pas voulu mourir le jour où il s'était piqué avec cette seringue pleine de morphine. C'était un accident.

Shun sentit son sang dans ses veines se transformer en glace et il tourna le visage vers Saori, la bouche entrouverte. Celle-ci, figée, n'avait pas quitté son Chevalier des yeux. Comme si elle tentait d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- C'est ce qu'il n'a pas arrêté de dire dans ses délires, déclara le jeune médecin d'une voix blanche, qu'elle le poursuivait pour le tuer dans ses rêves et qu'elle serait bientôt là … je n'y ait pas prêté attention. J'ai pris ça pour de la psychose.

- C'est toujours important lorsqu'un Dieu ou une Déesse s'introduit dans nos rêves, Shun, répliqua Athéna, surtout dans les rêves de l'un de mes Chevaliers. Plus encore lorsqu'il s'agit d'une Déesse qui en veut précisément au Sanctuaire.

Elle marqua une courte pause, regarda par la fenêtre, perdue dans ses réflexions, puis se redressa.

- Je te prierais de me faire savoir lorsqu'il sera capable de me raconter ses rêves. Je reviendrais le voir à ce moment-là.

- Bien sûr.

Athéna accorda un dernier regard tendre et inquiet à Aiolia, puis se détourna et prit la direction de la sortie.

- Saori ! l'interpella Shun avec énergie.

Cette dernière se retourna et braqua sur lui ses yeux bleus profonds.

- Vous croyez qu'Enyo peut agir en passant par nos rêves ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Je l'ignore, avoua la Déesse, mais même les dieux de l'Olympe en savent très peu sur elle. Peut-être en est-elle effectivement capable … peut-être n'a-t-elle trouvé que cette solution pour m'atteindre. J'en saurais davantage lorsqu'Aiolia sera capable de tout me dire.

Celui-ci avait bien évidemment suivit toute la conversation, mais bien qu'il eut envie de prendre la parole et tout révéler à Athéna sur ses rêves et la présence d'Hermaphrodite, il en fut incapable. Son corps engourdi par les tranquillisants refusait de lui obéir plus longtemps. Aussi, les paupières closes, il ne vit pas Shun baisser les yeux, à la fois gêné et inquiet.

- Pourquoi ? demanda alors Saori dans un doux murmure. Tu voudrais me parler de quelque chose ?

- Non, répondit précipitamment le jeune médecin, non. Rien. C'était simplement pour savoir …

Durant quelques instants, Aiolia n'entendit que le silence teinté du léger murmure de deux respirations, puis les pas d'Athéna raisonnèrent avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir, et tout redevint calme. Du moins, les premières secondes.

Bientôt, des pleurs s'élevèrent, légers et discrets, mais bien présents. Aiolia, le cœur serré, se sentit alors lentement dériver vers l'inconscience, accompagnés seulement de ses longs et tristes sanglots.

...

- J'en ai marre de rester ici ! s'énerva Aiolia en se redressant dans son lit. Ça va, j'suis remis, j'peux sortir.

- Non, répliqua Shun avec détermination, Athéna a dit qu'elle viendrait te voir, alors tu restes là.

- Mais j'en ai marre !

Shun haussa les épaules et laissa les deux Chevaliers seuls. Aiolia avait passé une nuit exécrable à l'infirmerie car le lit, trop petit, ne lui avait pas permis de trouver une place confortable et son bras gauche lui avait fait affreusement mal durant des heures. Et puis, pour ne rien arranger, Dohko était venu le voir aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

- Fallait pas jouer au con, lança la Balance, assit les bras croisés sur une petite chaise.

- Puisque je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas fait exprès ! s'écria Aiolia en tapant du poing sur le matelas. J'ai jamais voulu me tuer.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, t'es con. Encore, t'aurais tenté de te tuer genre pour nous faire passer un message de détresse, ou encore parce que tu t'étais rendu compte que t'étais devenu un gros alcoolique dépressif, ça d'accord, je veux bien. Mais non, t'as juste fait bêtement une overdose de morphine après avoir voulu planer.

- J'suis pas alcoolique, et je ne voulais pas planer ok ? J'ai mal, putain, j'aimerais bien t'y voir toi !

- Hey !

Dohko brandit sa canne orthopédique dont il ne se séparait plus tant que son genou ne supportait toujours pas son poids. Et le silence retomba entre eux. Aiolia savait que son camarade était venu le voir pour aborder avec lui un sujet bien précis, mais, lâchement, il tentait de tout faire pour ne pas l'y faire penser.

- Donc t'admet être dépressif ? insista Dohko.

- Lâches-moi le tronc, grogna Aiolia d'un air bougon.

- Quand même, Milo, Kanon et toi, vous étiez bien beurré hier.

Les deux hommes rirent brièvement avant que la Balance ne reprenne en se penchant en avant :

- J'ai vu Shaka mettre une sacrée rouste à Milo au petit-déjeuner ce matin, tout ça parce qu'il ne s'est aperçu de l'absence de Kanon qu'en se levant.

- Bah il était où ce débile mental ?

- Dans le temple de la Vierge, mais il a stagné au rez-de-chaussée, il était incapable de monter les marches. Il ronflait étalé par terre quand Shaka l'a trouvé.

Ils rirent de nouveau tous les deux.

- Et Milo ? demanda Aiolia dans un grand sourire.

- Apparemment, il a été toute la nuit dans les bras de Camus à pleurer.

- Ah.

Nouveau silence. Aiolia se doutait bien que son meilleur ami n'avait pas trop le moral lorsqu'il l'avait abandonné dans le temple du Bélier, avant de rejoindre Mû. Brusquement, un mal de tête lui vrilla les tympans et il ferma les paupières en grognant de douleur.

- Quant à Mû, reprit Dohko d'une voix grave, je l'ai trouvé dehors en chemise la nuit dernière. Et il avait l'air de s'être pris un sacré coup.

Le Lion grogna de nouveau et baissa les yeux, trouvant soudain un intérêt très particulier au vert pâle de sa couverture.

- Qu'est-ce que …

- Je ne me souviens plus ok ? rugit Aiolia.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Je sais que je lui ai fait du mal, je le sais ! Mais je ne me rappelle pas … ou très peu. Je me souviens d'être entré chez lui, dans sa chambre … et puis après …

Après, il se souvenait d'Enyo et de sa fureur. Mais il n'avait pas envie de le dire à Dohko. Celui-ci le prenait déjà pour un suicidaire porté sur la bouteille, il n'allait pas en plus lui faire croire qu'il avait des visions cauchemardesques de la Déesse de la destruction.

- Il est super remonté contre toi, reprit Dohko avec plus de douceur, il refuse d'entrer dans l'infirmerie tant que tu y es.

Evidemment, pour que le médecin en chef du Sanctuaire ne veuille plus pénétrer dans la pièce qu'il occupait pratiquement à temps complet depuis des années, il devait énormément en vouloir à l'occupant.

- Va falloir que t'ailles t'excuses si tu veux arranger les choses, continua Dohko.

- J'ai pas besoin d'un conseiller matrimonial !

- Aiolia, c'est sérieux.

Le Lion releva les yeux vers la Balance et les deux hommes se fixèrent intensément. Aiolia se doutait bien que c'était sérieux, mais par lâcheté, il n'avait pas envie de parler de l'erreur qu'il avait commise.

- Ce qu'on a vécu sur l'île des Amazones nous a tous changé, reprit Dohko sur ce ton professoral qu'il prenait souvent. Kanon ça l'a rendu éperdument amoureux, Aphrodite est réellement devenu dépressif et suicidaire, moi je me prends pour le saint patron, Mû est devenu très craintif et Milo passablement mélancolique. Quant à toi, t'es tout simplement devenu violent.

- Ouais bah …

Mais Dohko leva une main pour le faire taire et reprit :

- Bête tu l'as toujours été, dans une moindre mesure. Méchant aussi, mais uniquement quand c'était justifié. Mais violent, jamais. T'as jamais aimé la violence gratuite et c'est ce que j'appréciais beaucoup chez toi. Aujourd'hui c'est différent. Non seulement t'es agressif, mais en plus tu n'hésites pas à frapper.

- Je frappe avant qu'on me frappe !

- Mais on n'est plus sur l'île Aiolia, personne ne veut te frapper !

- T'as peut-être rien remarqué mais moi je vois bien leur regard ! On n'est plus rien à leur yeux, on n'est plus des Chevaliers, ils ont pitié de nous ! Alors comment faire autrement pour se faire respecter hein ?

- Attend, ta solution c'est de faire naitre le respect par la crainte, c'est ça ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Dohko ferma la bouche, plissa les yeux et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il détourna le regard et s'arrêta alors sur quelque chose, l'expression indéchiffrable. Aiolia tourna la tête à sa tour et découvrit Shun, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau, les bras croisés et l'épaule gauche dénudé par la manche tombante de son large pull gris. La bouche entrouverte, il le fixait d'un regard consterné. Apparemment, il avait assisté à toute la discussion. A cette idée, Aiolia se sentit envahir d'une honte incompréhensible.

- Je vais nettoyer ses plaies, lança Shun en s'avançant vers eux, tu pourrais sortir s'il te plait ?

Immédiatement, Dohko se leva sans discuter. Soit il utilisait ce prétexte pour filer, soit il comprenait le message subliminal que le jeune homme venait de lui faire passer, et qui avait totalement échappé à Aiolia. Celui-ci vit la Balance se pencher vers lui pour lui dire :

- Je vais essayer de convaincre Mû de passer te voir.

- Pas la peine, rétorqua aussitôt le Lion.

Il vit alors Dohko adresser un regard interrogatif à Shun qui lui répondit en hochant la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La porte se referma doucement derrière la Balance. Aiolia planta alors ses yeux dans ceux du jeune médecin.

- Il ne veut pas te laisser seul avec moi c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix agressive. Il a peur de quoi, que je te tape !

- Mais non, répondit Shun avec douceur, c'est dans sa nature. Tu sais bien que Dohko est naturellement très paternel et protecteur avec tout le monde, ne lui en veut pas pour si peu.

Aiolia se tut, et obéit docilement lorsque le jeune homme lui ordonna de s'assoir au bord du lit pour lui présenter son dos. Le Lion frissonna en retirant sa chemise et jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Les rayons du soleil ne parvenaient plus à percer les lourds nuages blancs de l'hiver, et une neige cotonneuse et lourde tombait inlassablement depuis le lever du jour. Il avait toujours détesté l'hiver, et plus encore maintenant qu'elle lui donnait froid. Avant, ça n'était pas le cas. Avant, grâce à son cosmos …

Une douleur aigu l'empêcha de penser davantage et il se cabra en sifflant, les dents serrées. Derrière lui, Shun minauda une brève formule d'excuse sans cesser ses soins. Une pincette à la main, il appliquait délicatement le coton.

- Ça cicatrise bien, dit-il simplement, bientôt il n'y aura même plus besoin de nettoyer.

Dans un grognement, Aiolia lui fit entendre qu'il avait écouté. Mal positionné, son bras gauche commençait déjà à envoyer des ondes de douleur dans son épaule. Il le bougea doucement mais Shun l'empêcha de gigoter en posant la paume de sa main sur son omoplate. Un long frisson remonta alors le long de son échine jusqu'à sa tête et Aiolia poussa un soupir. La douleur disparue comme par enchantement.

- Ne bouges pas, lui ordonna Shun.

Apaisé, Aiolia ferma les yeux alors que la main du jeune homme descendait délicatement sur sa peau, suivant la progression du coton et de la pincette en une longue et lente caresse. Il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser de bienêtre. Il n'avait suffi que d'un geste, d'une caresse, pour calmer le Lion en colère.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Mû ? demanda subitement Shun.

Aiolia rouvrit les yeux. Oui, il s'était passé quelque chose, mais il ne se voyait pas le raconter à Shun. Quoi que, pourquoi pas ? Il était profondément convaincu que jamais celui-ci ne répéterait ses confidences, à personne. Qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Et cette main, toujours déposée sur sa peau …

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix rauque, je crois que je l'ai frappé.

Court silence.

- Tu crois ?

- Je … je ne me souviens pas. Pas beaucoup …

Silencieux, Shun se redressa et sa main suivit le mouvement le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Aiolia, qui sentit ses paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes. Les battements de son cœur ralentirent imperceptiblement et il poussa un nouveau soupir sous la caresse. Peut-être Shun utilisait-il son propre cosmos pour l'apaiser mais il s'en fichait. Quoi qu'il fût en train de lui faire, ça marchait, et il se sentait bien.

Aiolia n'avait jamais été très féru de caresse et de contact tendre. Il aimait les câlins et les échanges, mais uniquement lorsqu'il était le maître et le décisionnaire. Uniquement lorsqu'il avait le dessus et qu'il se savait capable de soumettre celui ou celle avec qui il échangeait. Uniquement lorsque c'était bestial, ou sur le point de le devenir. Et ce qu'il avait vécu sur l'île des Amazones l'avait conforté dans ces choix. Mais là, il savait que c'était différent. Debout derrière lui, le surplombant d'une tête, Shun le tenait tout simplement dans sa main. Il le savait. Mais peu importe. Pourquoi ?

Le Lion rouvrit les yeux.

- C'est à cause de tes rêves ? demanda Shun dans un murmure.

Aiolia prit le temps de prendre une longue et profonde inspiration avant de répondre :

- Ils sont effrayants. Je me sens faible. Je me sens … je sens le danger, mais je suis incapable de le repousser et de le combattre.

Il se retourna alors et braqua ses yeux dans ceux de Shun, qui brillaient avec une intensité remarquable.

- Tu ne sais pas l'effet que ça fait, dit-il d'une voix rauque, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se sentir si inutile.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, avant que Shun ne réponde, le regard incandescent :

- Non, tu as raison je ne sais pas.

La main quitta son dos, laissant se déposer le froid et la douleur. Celle-ci reflua dans son corps avec une intensité telle qu'Aiolia se tendit instinctivement et serra les dents pour la contenir. Changeant le coton, le jeune homme le contourna pour se planter devant lui.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es seul, reprit-il, ça ne veut pas dire non plus que tu n'as plus aucun contrôle sur ton avenir.

Aiolia pouffa de rire, moqueur. En ce moment, c'était plutôt le contraire. Il avait plutôt l'impression de voir tout son futur lui couler entre les doigts comme de l'eau, sans qu'il puisse la retenir. C'était comme essayer d'attraper de la fumée avec les mains. Tout ce qu'il croyait acquis, tout ce qu'il croyait inébranlable et certain était en train de se briser. Toutes les possibilités lui échappaient, ne laissant qu'une seule finalité : la mort. Comme l'avait prédit les huit enfants. Shun releva ses yeux d'émeraude sur lui.

- J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé avec Absol, continua-t-il avec douceur, tu ne devrais pas prendre tout ce qu'il te dit au pied de la lettre.

Les deux hommes se fixaient avec intensité. Aiolia sentait son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine.

- L'avenir n'est pas écrit Aiolia. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils disent que le Sanctuaire sera détruit que c'est forcément ce qu'il se passera. On a le pouvoir de changer les choses. Tu, as le pouvoir de changer les choses.

Shun se pencha, attrapa délicatement son bras gauche et approcha le coton, concentré. Aiolia détourna les yeux, les dents serrées et la mâchoire douloureuse, s'efforçant de suivre les flocons de neige des yeux à travers la vitre.

- Ils sont venus pour ça, pour changer l'avenir, termina Shun avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil et de poursuivre : alors change-le.

Changer les choses ? Il n'avait plus assez de force pour ça, plus assez d'esprit combatif. Mais en même temps, Shun avait raison. S'il ne faisait pas d'efforts, finalement, le risque que ces enfants avaient pris n'aurait servi à rien. Il devait se reprendre. De par la disparition de son cosmos, beaucoup s'était porté à son aide et il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de s'en remettre aux autres, sans rien oser de son côté. Par peur. Par lâcheté. Mais comment surmonter ça sans plus aucune force ?

Ses yeux quittèrent le manteau blanc de neige qui recouvrait le Sanctuaire à l'extérieur, et revinrent vers Shun. Son épaule dénudée se présentait à lui, striée de quelques mèches de ses cheveux tombants. Concentré sur sa tâche, le jeune homme ne vit pas son regard.

Aiolia était stupéfait de découvrir la blancheur de cette peau qui avait l'air si douce. Mû avait la peau pâle également, mais pas autant. De par ses origines asiatiques, Shun aurait dû avoir un teint plus foncé, mais quelque chose chez lui semblait avoir raté. Il était différent. Différent des autres. Lentement, les yeux d'Aiolia remontèrent pour découvrir la nuque exposée sous ses yeux. Si fine. Il avait envie de la saisir et de la serrer dans sa main, avant de fondre sur l'épaule et de mordre cette peau blanche pour la faire rougir. Brusquement, il frissonna et détourna les yeux. Shun releva le visage vers lui et suspendit son geste.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Mmh …

- Si tu as mal tu le dis.

- Mmh …

Il se sentait coupable de ressentir un tel désir pour Shun. Mû était son amant, il était celui à qui il devait penser dans ces moments-là. Mais, alors que ses pensées se dirigeaient vers lui, il sentit son excitation retomber, doucement, et il soupira.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit alors et Athéna entra, suivit de Saga. Shun se redressa et fit volte-face. Caché derrière lui, Aiolia tendit le cou pour voir qui venait de passer le seuil. Lorsqu'il vit le Pope, il soupira.

- T'es obligé d'être là ? demanda-t-il, agressif.

Saga arqua un sourcil, les bras croisés sur le torse, et Athéna s'approcha de lui avec douceur.

- Je le lui ai demandé, dit-elle avec sévérité, mais si nous dérangeons, nous repasserons.

- Je viens de terminer, assura Shun dans un sourire, juste le temps de lui remettre un bandage.

La Déesse sourit et Saga s'avança derrière elle. Aiolia était bougon. Parler de ses rêves et de sa peur si Athéna le lui demandait, très bien. Mais avec le Pope, il avait trop honte. Et puis, est-ce qu'il comprendrait ?

Shun installa deux chaises pour les visiteurs et saisit un long tissu blanc rêche et épais puis reprit son travail. Aiolia fronça les sourcils en voyant se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Athéna un sourire à la fois triste et attendri. Saga prit place à son tour et se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux.

- Athéna m'a expliqué ce qu'il t'était arrivé, attaqua-t-il sans préambule, comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai connu mieux je crois, baragouina Aiolia.

Une brusque douleur lui vrilla le dos et il sursauta, avant de se rendre compte que Shun l'avait discrètement pincé dans le dos pour gentiment le rappeler à l'ordre. Saga, un sourcil arqué, jeta un coup d'œil à Shun et le sourire d'Athéna s'élargit. A partir de là, le Lion décida de se tenir sur ses gardes.

- Je suis entré en contact avec l'Olympe, dit la Déesse, et selon eux Enyo n'a pas le pouvoir d'influencer les rêves ni même de s'y introduire. Mais … je l'avoue, j'en doute. Selon eux, elle n'avait pas non plus le pouvoir de créer des bulles temporelles, et c'est pourtant bien ce qu'elle a fait.

- Donc, hésita Aiolia, vous me faites davantage confiance à moi qu'à eux ?

- On ne devrait pas ? lança Saga d'une voix grave.

- J'ai pas dit ça !

Shun l'obligea à lentement soulever le bras gauche pour passer le bandage par en-dessous et Aiolia obéit non sans une grimace de douleur. Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Saga et le Lion lui lança un regard noir. Lentement, il reposa son bras. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était ce qu'Athéna avait fait. Pourquoi prévenir les dieux de ses rêves ? Etait-ce si important ? Certes, il en était arrivé à penser que peut-être ces rêves étaient-ils prémonitoires et dangereux, mais de là à en faire une affaire olympique …

- Expliques-nous tes rêves, ordonna doucement Athéna, que se passe-t-il avec Enyo ? Est-ce qu'elle te poursuit ? Est-ce qu'elle t'attaque ?

Les gestes de Shun ralentirent nettement alors que son attention se portait petit à petit sur la conversation. Il tendait l'oreille.

- Non, répondit Aiolia, elle m'attend simplement dans une clairière. Je me dirige vers elle sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Même si j'ai peur. A chaque fois elle sait que je suis là, même si elle me tourne le dos, ou parfois si elle qui vient à moi par derrière.

- Comme si c'était elle qui t'attirait là ? demanda la Déesse.

- Peut-être … je ne sais pas.

Shun fixa le bandage grâce à une petite bande adhésive et se détourna. Penché sur le plateau en métal, il séparait les pincettes métalliques et les cotons.

- Est-ce qu'elle te parle ? demanda Saga à son tour. Que dit-elle ? Des indices sur ce qu'il se passe ou autre chose ?

- Non, rien de tout ça, répondit Aiolia dans un soupir, en fait je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'elle me dit.

Il se tut, ses yeux allant régulièrement d'Athéna à Saga. Il n'avait pas envie que le Pope soit là, et avait du mal à s'exprimer en sa présence. De son point de vu, il le voyait encore avec ses yeux d'enfant de six ans. Il le voyait comme un adulte sévère et tyrannique qui avait provoqué la mort de son grand frère. Mais le regard insistant de sa Déesse le força à continuer.

- Elle me parle de chose que je suis sensé comprendre, reprit-il en remontant les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur ses yeux, elle n'arrête pas de me dire que je n'arriverais pas à le sauver même si je reviens tou …

Un bruit de métal les fit tous sursauter et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Shun. Le plateau était tombé au sol et celui-ci fixait les outils médicaux éparpillés par terre d'un regard fixe. Puis, brusquement, il se tourna vers eux, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres, et dit :

- Désolé, je suis maladroit.

Il s'accroupit pour tout ramasser. Aiolia le suivit des yeux. Il l'avait vu, cette expression qu'il s'était composée à grande vitesse, comme il l'avait fait la veille lorsque Ikki s'était introduit dans l'infirmerie alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose. Une chose venait de le chambouler. Mais quoi ?

- Sauver qui ? lui demanda brusquement Saga en le tirant de sa contemplation.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Aiolia, je te l'ai dit, je ne comprends pas grand-chose.

Le Pope fronça les sourcils mais ne répliqua pas.

- N'y aurait-il pas quelqu'un d'autre, hormis Enyo, avec toi dans ces rêves ? demanda Athéna, les sourcils froncés.

- Euh …

Dire la vérité ? Obligé. Mais pourquoi ressentait-il une telle gêne ? Voir le Dieu de l'Ambiguïté des Deux Sexes en rêve avait peut-être quelque chose de légèrement pervers, et il n'avait pas forcément envie que Saga soit au courant de ses penchants. Mais, encore une fois, le regard d'Athéna le dissuada de garder le secret.

- Oui, il y a Hermaphrodite, dit-il alors, mais … j'pense pas qu'il y ait un rapport entre les deux …

- Hermaphrodite ? répéta Athéna.

- De quoi ? lança Saga, perplexe.

Puis il se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et poussa un soupir bruyant. Aiolia sentit la colère monter et bouillonner en lui. Shun se redressa, les yeux fixés sur lui, sans plus prendre la peine de feinter son écoute.

- J'en étais sûr, reprit le Pope, ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec ce qu'il se passe. C'est du délire !

- Je ne crois pas, s'interposa Shun, ça l'a quand même énormément retourné ! Il a failli en mourir !

- Et bien alors c'est un énorme délire !

- Du calme, s'interposa Athéna avec douceur, Aiolia, crois-tu que ça ait un lien ?

- Peut-être … c'est-à-dire que, la plupart du temps quand j'arrive, je vois Enyo menacer Hermaphrodite et le frapper … enfin pas vraiment, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprête à le toucher, c'est moi qu'elle frappe …

Et là, la conversation qu'il avait eu ce matin-même avec Dohko prit tout son sens. Il se souvenait clairement lui avoir dit que, s'il se montrait si agressif, c'était pour frapper avant d'être touché. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait même craint Enyo en était éveillé. Inconsciemment. Lentement, progressivement, elle l'avait retranché dans sa propre peur de la douleur et de la mort. Il sentit la colère qui s'élevait lentement en lui depuis le début de la conversation, se canaliser dans le creux de son ventre, en attendant de se libérer. Se libérer contre le véritable ennemi.

- Non mais là …

- Je suis sûre que ça à un lien, coupa Athéna en jetant un coup d'œil à son Pope, qui garda alors le silence.

Un silence qui s'écoula quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole :

- Hermaphrodite est celui que tu dois protéger, mais j'ignore pourquoi …

- Peut-être que c'est une ruse, tenta Shun d'une petite voix, peut-être Enyo se sert-elle de l'image d'Hermaphrodite pour cacher le véritable problème ?

Un nouveau silence accompagna ses paroles. Aiolia fronça les sourcils. Il n'y croyait pas trop. Pourquoi Enyo se prendrait-elle la tête ainsi ? Et puis, qu'y avait-il de plus grave que d'attaquer un jeune Dieu sans défense ? Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Je ne crois pas, dit-il.

- Alors il nous suffit de trouver le lien entre vous, Enyo et Hermaphrodite, déclara Saga en fixant Athéna.

Sa Déesse ayant fait son choix, il se rangeait clairement de son côté, tout en émettant quelques réserves. Il voulait bien abonder dans son sens, mais ne pas y croire dur comme fer. La position de Pope était parfois délicate. Aiolia le fixa quelques instants avant de finalement baisser les yeux sur ses mains. Et s'il avait raison ? Et si ses rêves n'étaient que des rêves, et rien d'autres ?

Certes, il y avait de quoi être dérouté, mais c'était aussi une solution. Le fait qu'il voit Enyo, Déesse de la destruction, dans ses songes, s'expliquait clairement par ce qu'il avait vécu sur l'île des Amazones. Quant à Hermaphrodite, sa présence était aussi très simple : les Amazones, à mi-chemin entre hommes efféminés et femmes bodybuildées, avait pu lui fournir le prétexte de sa présence dans sa tête. Après tout, pourquoi une Déesse comme Enyo prendrait-elle la peine de s'en prendre à un Dieu dont la seule faute était de s'être baigné dans le lac appartenant à une nymphe ? Car après cela, Hermaphrodite ne fit plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Ça n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention. Peut-être Aiolia était-il simplement en plein délire. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour faire part de ses réflexions à Athéna, celle-ci se redressa brusquement, attirant sur elle les regards des trois hommes dans la pièce.

- Je m'en vais de ce pas sur l'Olympe, déclara-t-elle promptement, il faut parler aux dieux de vive voix, sans cela les choses n'avanceront pas.

Saga se leva à son tour. Son corps, paré de sa toge de Pope, paraissait incroyablement imposant à côté de celui de la Déesse, qui avait l'air si fragile. A son tour, Aiolia releva la tête, le dos bien droit.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent, hasarda Saga d'un ton respectueux, les contacter par le cosmos serait plus sage et tout aussi efficace.

- Ils mettraient des heures à me répondre, objecta Athéna en se retournant vers la porte, et ils éluderont certaines de mes questions gênantes.

A quelques pas de la porte, Saga sur les talons, elle se retourna et fixa Aiolia de ses grands yeux sombres et insondables.

- Je te remercie Chevalier, déclara-t-elle dans un sourire, reposes-toi bien. Je te sais entre de bonnes mains. A mon retour, je tâcherais de t'apporter des réponses utiles. En attendant, n'ai pas peur de tes rêves.

Et elle s'en fut, laissant dans son sillage un doux parfum de lavande. Aiolia fixa la porte quelques instants, puis tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre et regarda le ciel. Les flocons avaient cessé de tomber. Le silence s'installa. Derrière le Lion, Shun semblait figé, les yeux fixes.

- J'ai peur de lui faire perdre son temps, déclara soudainement Aiolia.

Shun ouvrit la bouche, prit une grande inspiration, puis la referma. Devant lui, le Chevalier d'Or était immobile. Comme prostré. Finalement, il lui dit :

- Je ne crois pas. Moi, j'accorde beaucoup d'importance aux rêves.

Aiolia acquiesça d'un grognement sourd mais ne bougea pas. Dans son dos, Shun prit une nouvelle inspiration avant de regarder le sol, puis la porte, puis les murs et ses mains, avant de revenir au sol. Comme s'il cherchait une solution. La réponse à cette question : pourquoi ne pas avoir dit la vérité, à son tour ?

...

Quelques heures plus tard, Aiolia se laissait tomber sur son propre lit, dans ses appartements privés du cinquième temple du zodiaque. Son temple. Tout était silencieux. Tout était figé. Tout était tel qu'il l'avait laissé deux ans auparavant. Avant de mourir.

Allongé en étoile de mer sur le matelas, il fixait le plafond. Il reconnaissait tout. Les meubles, les vêtements dans l'armoire. La disposition des objets simples dans la salle de bain, et même cette vieille amphore en terre cuite dont il n'avait jamais pu se débarrasser sans trop savoir pourquoi, et qui avait finalement pris la poussière, sous la table, dans sa petite cuisine. Tout était là. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression de ne rien connaître. Comme s'il redécouvrait tout. Tout simplement parce que les odeurs n'étaient plus les mêmes. Avant, ses meubles, ses draps et ses bibelots avaient tous cette même odeur épicée et subtil qu'il y avait déposé en les frôlant, en s'y asseyant, ou bien en les saisissant. Son odeur. Mais maintenant, tout sentait le renfermé et le laisser pour compte. Même sa chambre semblait figée dans l'attente de quelque chose. Mais de quoi ? Aiolia savait qu'il était chez lui, mais il avait, encore une fois, la sensation de ne plus être à sa place.

Etait-ce là ce que voulait Enyo ? L'éloigner de son pays natal, de ses racines, de ses amis pour lui faire percevoir la solitude et le désespoir ? Elle voulait l'isoler pour mieux le ronger de l'intérieur, mais il ne se laisserait plus faire ! Il allait la combattre, pour ce qu'elle avait fait à ses camarades, dans l'arène, sous le joug des Amazones pour ce qu'elle avait fait à ces enfants abandonnés, loin de chez eux et qui, comme lui, n'étaient plus à leur place. Pour ce qu'elle avait fait, aussi, à Hermaphrodite. Et pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire à sa Déesse et à ses compagnons d'armes.

Tout en se promettant de se ressaisir et faire en sorte que ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière ne se reproduise plus, Aiolia se tourna sur le côté, la tête posée sur son bras droit, le gauche délicatement posé sur le matelas dans une position qu'il n'espérait pas trop inconfortable. Puis, refoulant la douleur toujours tenace, il ferma les yeux et chercha le sommeil. Le soleil était loin de se coucher, mais il se sentait épuisé par cette journée éprouvante. Demain, il irait voir Milo pour tenter de le guérir de cette brusque mélancolie qui le saisissait. Puis il irait voir Mû pour tenter de se faire pardonner et tout arranger.

Les choses n'étaient plus pareilles entre eux depuis leur résurrection. Aiolia se savait distant et froid, alors qu'avant, ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'aimer sans retenue. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Son regard sur la vie et sur l'amour. Sur les choses. Et Mû le ressentait, ça. Comme il n'était pas du genre à chercher les conflits, il s'était tu et avait simplement attendu qu'Aiolia revienne vers lui de son propre chez. Mais les choses s'étaient envenimées, et Aiolia n'avait pas envie qu'elles se terminent comme ça. Il n'avait pas envie de donner raison à Enyo. Elle n'arriverait pas à le briser, elle n'arriverait pas à le déstabiliser. Il reprendrait sa vie d'avant, quoi qu'il arrive.

Alors, lentement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Aiolia glissa vers le sommeil, et sombra dans le noir le plus total.

...

Tout autour de lui, l'air était chaud et bienfaisant. Les oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres, et les rayons du soleil éclairaient leurs feuilles éblouissantes. L'herbe sous son corps était tiède et grasse, promesse d'un parterre bien douillet.

Mais tout ce confort ne le séduisait pas. Sous ses yeux, l'herbe d'un vert tendre se teintait petit à petit d'un rouge brillant. D'un rouge mortel. Du rouge de son sang. Brusquement, l'air moite et chaud devint irrespirable et il se mit à suffoquer. Sa gorge le brûlait, ses yeux pleins de larmes étaient douloureux et son cœur lui faisait plus mal à chaque battement. Lentement, les yeux révulsés, il vit avec horreur que ses mains, plaquées sur son ventre, laissaient s'écouler des filets de sang. Et pourtant, il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il n'y avait que cette chaleur, qui était un véritable supplice.

Les sanglots redoublèrent et il hoqueta, provoquant un nouveau flot rouge hors de son corps. Son corps se mit à trembler. Trembler d'un froid glacial comme la mort. Il était en train de mourir, seul, au milieu de nulle part, dans une forêt qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, au bord d'un lac bleu et cristallin qu'il n'avait évidemment jamais vu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi revenir ici à chaque fois pour contempler sa mort sans pouvoir rien n'y faire ?

Sa voix s'échappa alors de sa gorge, brouillée de sanglots et de peur :

- A l'aide …

Faible. Suppliant. Abattu.

- Aidez-moi, je suis blessé !

Mais il n'y avait pas plus de monde que la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé ici, dans le même état. Pourtant, il sentait une présence non loin. Affolé, la vision brouillée de larmes et la gorge brûlante, de plus en plus douloureuse, il regarda tout autour de lui. Le sang continuait de couleur entre ses doigts blancs.

Alors, une silhouette se dessina devant lui. Brusquement. Comme si elle apparaissait de nulle part ou plutôt, comme si elle sortait brutalement du lac calme. Il retint son souffle dans sa gorge brûlée. La forme avançait vers lui, lentement. Puis les contours se dessinèrent et il devina le corps d'une femme lourde, tenant une lance. Dans sa poitrine douloureuse et brûlante, son cœur fit un bond de panique, provoquant un regain de flux sanguin, qui s'écoula deux fois plus fort.

Enyo venait d'apparaître devant lui, belle et destructrice dans sa tenue de cuir. Ses longs cheveux noirs virevoltaient tout autour d'elle, alors que ses yeux de feu, de ce même rouge que celui qui s'étalait en ce moment dans l'herbe tendre, souriaient.

Le corps de plus en plus froid et engourdi, il sentait ses pleurs redoubler de violence, et les larmes couler plus abondemment sur ses joues. Il savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite, il savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Et il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. A aucun prix. Il pria alors pour mourir, le plus vite possible, et ne pas avoir à attendre l'horrible vérité qui sortirait de sa bouche.

Mais la Déesse semblait vouloir aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'elle avait entreprit. Lentement, elle s'arrêta devant lui, souriante. Son corps à la peau brune le surplombait de toute sa taille et sa puissance. Lentement, elle se pencha sur lui. Il se recroquevilla alors, comme l'animal blessé et acculé qu'il était. Appuyé sur sa lance dorée reluisante de pouvoir, la Déesse de la destruction sourit à en faire voir ses dents d'un blanc éclatant, et aux canines très prononcées. Il eut envie de retirer les mains de sa plaie et de les plaquer sur ses oreilles pour ne pas avoir à écouter les paroles qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire, mais ses bras refusèrent de bouger. Pourtant, le sang s'écoulait toujours par vagues successives entre ses doigts. Il était en train de mourir.

Alors, la voix d'Enyo, grave et gourmande, roula dans sa gorge, sortit de sa bouche et parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles :

- Tu vas mourir ici Chevalier, et comme promis, il n'y aura personne pour te sauver !

Elle rit. Son rire grave et sonore s'éleva parmi les arbres. Parmi les oiseaux. Pour rejoindre le soleil. Les pleurs de la proie à ses pieds redoublèrent.

- Tu es seul, continua la Déesse avec délectation, seul maintenant et à tout jamais. Personne ne te sauvera ! Personne !

Son rire, encore. Et le froid qui, lentement, s'insinuait en lui. Alors il ferma les paupières pour prier. Pour appeler la mort ou, si c'était un cauchemar, prier pour se réveiller.

...

Poussant un cri, Shun se redressa dans son lit, essoufflé et couvert de sueur. Instinctivement, il porta ses mains à son ventre, comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait après avoir fait ce cauchemar, chaque fois plus insupportable. Mais il n'y avait rien. Pas de plaie béante, pas de sang.

Alors il remonta ses jambes contre son torse, emportant avec lui la chaude couverture en laine qui recouvrait les draps du lit et enserra ses genoux de ses bras tremblants. Dans la chambre noire, uniquement baignée par la noirceur de la nuit et la pâle luminosité de la lune, il était seul.

Brusquement, il laissa éclater sa peur et sa solitude sous forme de larmes qui coulèrent abondemment sur ses joues, puis il enfouit son visage au creux de ses bras. Comme pour se cacher. Même s'il était seul. Plus seul que jamais dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Et tandis que ses sanglots emplissaient tout l'espace autour de lui, une seule question martelait son esprit à répétition. Une question qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se poser depuis qu'Athéna était sortie de l'infirmerie : pourquoi avoir tut la vérité ?

* * *

><p>Chapitre un peu brouillon, j'en ai conscience, mais bizarrement, je le trouve assez réussi =) Quelques petites choses se dévoilent, et non des moindres, et d'ici un ou deux chapitres, l'action va repointer le bout de son nez ! Oui je sais, il était temps petit navire XD D'ailleurs, pour celles qui ne se sont pas encore endormies : merci beaucoup de votre courage! XD<p>

Alors d'après vous, ça va donner quoi pour la suite ?

J'ai encore tellement de chose à aborder, qu'en fait je crains de ne pas avoir prévu assez de chapitre 0o Gabie et l'art de la préparation, ça fait trente-six -_-"

Bisous ! Et merci d'avoir encore le courage de suivre cette looooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnngue fic XD

* un beau jour, ou peut-être une nuit ! Près d'un lac, je m'étais endormie ! Quand soudain ! Oui bon d'accord, j'arrête XD


	17. 16 La grenouillère

**16**

**La grenouillère**

- Ta maman sera très en colère.

Pas encore. Non, pas encore.

- Très en colère …

Pitié, pas encore !

- Athéna va devoir payer pour son incompétence !

Un rire rauque s'éleva vers le ciel limpide et Aiolia rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait au préalable fermés. Le paysage onirique n'avait pas changé. Les arbres étaient toujours aussi verts, l'herbe toujours aussi grasse, et le bleu du ciel toujours aussi clair et voluptueux. Le lac, lui aussi, était resté le même. Pur et cristallin, sans aucune ridule à la surface. Et pourtant, chaque fois qu'il y venait, Aiolia trouvait ce tableau de plus en plus oppressant, de plus en plus malsain. Car un drame se jouait ici, se répétant à l'infini et lui, impuissant, ne pouvait qu'y assister sans rien faire.

Debout devant lui, lui tournant le dos sans aucune crainte, Enyo surplombait le corps malmené d'Hermaphrodite, recroquevillé à ses pieds. Et les pleurs de l'enfant aux longs cheveux dorés qui n'en finissaient pas de l'assaillir pour le culpabiliser. Les traits du visage déformé par la rage, Aiolia tenta de bouger, pour lui porter secours. Avait-il bien entendu ? La Déesse à la lance dorée ne venait-elle pas de citer Athéna ? Il fallait qu'il sache, elle devait lui dire la vérité ! Il ne voulait pas que le Sanctuaire soit ravagé par la guerre contre les Amazones, il ne voulait pas que son fils le haïsse, il ne voulait pas que les autres enfants meurent.

Mais, comme toutes les autres fois, il était totalement incapable de bouger. C'est alors que tout devint brusquement sourd, et le paysage se flouta, se fit moins précis. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait enfermé dans une bulle. Aiolia se redressa, regarda au-dessus de lui, sur les côtés, puis consenti à baisser les yeux alors que le rire d'Enyo en arrière-plan raisonnait toujours légèrement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sur l'herbe grasse, là, juste à ses pieds, il y avait des traces de sang.

Immédiatement, Aiolia porta ses mains à son abdomen, touchant d'un doigt tremblant ses côtes et son ventre. Rien. Pas de blessure. Alors à qui appartenait ce sang ?

- A l'aide …

Aiolia se retourna brusquement, les poings serrés. Une voix lointaine, affaiblie. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec eux.

- Aidez-moi, je suis blessé !

Hermaphrodite ne semblait pas être le seul à être tombé entre les mains d'Enyo, il y avait une troisième personne. Aiolia fronça les sourcils, les yeux plissés. Devant lui, traversant le paysage flou en aquarelle, un chemin menait vers le plus profond de la forêt tout en suivant les traces de sang brillantes sous le soleil. Quelqu'un d'autre avait besoin de son aide, et il n'avait pas l'intention de rester plus longtemps sans rien faire.

Sans trop y croire, Aiolia tenta un pas vers l'avant. Son pied se souleva alors avec une facilité qui le déstabilisa et il manqua perdre l'équilibre. Il se rattrapa de justesse puis se tourna de nouveau. Enyo, toujours debout devant Hermaphrodite, n'avait rien remarqué et brandissait sa lance irradiante de pouvoir, prête à frapper. Mais cette fois, Aiolia ne tenta pas de venir en aide au dieu en larme, agenouillé au sol. Car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aider. Alors, au moment où l'arme de la Déesse de la Destruction le toucha en plein torse, et qu'il vit le corps harmonieux d'Hermaphrodite se figer pour se transformer en ivoire, il se détourna et se mit à courir vers le cœur de la forêt.

Sentant que quelque chose lui échappait, Enyo se retourna et vit sa proie disparaitre brusquement. Le visage ravagé par la haine, elle se jeta en avant, courant avec force et rapidité, abandonnant derrière elle la statue brillante qui levait les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait de perdre le Chevalier d'Athéna, elle s'arrêta et hurla sa colère au ciel, l'inondant d'éclair de fureur.

En entendant ce cri, le cœur d'Aiolia se gonfla brusquement, envoyant plus de force dans ses jambes qui le portaient. Il allait y arriver. Il allait pouvoir l'aider, il allait y arriver ! Jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite. Il se sentait si léger, si fort et si rapide qu'il avait l'impression de voler. Dans un sourire, il baissa les yeux pour regarder la terre défiler sous ses pieds et sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Sous lui, alors qu'il aurait dû voir ses pieds fouler l'herbe épaisse de la forêt, il voyait la cime des arbres. Devant lui, l'horizon immense du ciel bleu lui donna le vertige, alors que les remous de l'air tout autour de lui soulevaient son épaisse chevelure cuivrée. Avec délectation, il sentait le vent puissant fouetter sa peau pâle et l'ensemble de son corps. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il sourit plus encore et ouvrit grand les deux bras, accueillant cette liberté nouvelle. Il tourna la tête, les yeux levés, et vit alors deux immenses ailes blanches de près de trois mètres d'envergure pourfendre les airs avec une grâce et une puissance qui lui fit tourner la tête. Il avait des ailes. Et il traversait le ciel.

...

Lentement, presque à contrecœur, Aiolia ouvrit les yeux et papillonna des paupières, éblouit par les rayons matinaux du soleil d'hiver. Les yeux clos, il prit une grande inspiration, la bloqua quelques instants dans ses poumons puis la relâcha lentement. Il se sentit alors brusquement vide, libéré de quelque chose, sans trop savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais, loin de le désarçonner, cette sensation lui fit un bien qu'il n'espérait plus. Il se sentait libre. Comme s'il volait toujours, sans entrave.

Il rouvrit les yeux, le corps incroyablement détendu et inerte. Encore endormis, ses nerfs et ses muscles ne lui faisaient pour l'instant ressentir aucune douleur et il prit son temps pour l'apprécier. Mais lorsqu'il osa un geste pour se redresser, une sourde souffrance jaillit de son biceps gauche et remonta jusqu'à son épaule pour irradier dans sa tête jusqu'à l'éblouir. Dans un grognement, il ferma les yeux, resta immobile le temps que le mal de tête passe, puis se redressa. Lentement. Assit sur son lit, il resta là les yeux ouvert à fixer le mur en face de lui, la fenêtre dans le dos, pour faire le point. Son rêve avait pris une autre tournure dans le style de l'étrangeté. Une autre personne était-elle réellement en danger, ou bien n'était-ce que son imagination ? Mis à mal par son impuissante, il avait sans doute rêvé qu'il pouvait se porter au secours de quelqu'un, mû par sa force et sa liberté, représentées par des ailes blanches.

Il prit une seconde inspiration longue et profonde, prêt à affronter cette nouvelle journée, et se dressa sur ses jambes, alors que son estomac lui faisait gentiment savoir dans un concert de grognement, qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille au soir.

Tout en s'habillant, il repensa à son rêve. Il n'était pas anodin, il le savait. Hier, Athéna avait pris ses rêves au sérieux, il était temps qu'il fasse de même. Que signifiaient donc ces ailes ? Le fait qu'il se transforme en être ailé signifiait-il qu'il échappait à l'emprise d'Enyo et se rapprochait de la vérité ou bien, comme cela lui était arrivé auparavant avec Hermaphrodite, avait-il eu une expérience transcendantale et s'était-il retrouvé projeté dans le corps d'un dieu ? Rapidement, il dressa la liste des dieux ailés qui puissent exister. Et, tout aussi rapidement, il en vint à la conclusion que, soit ses connaissances étaient bien maigres, soit le lien avec la Déesse Aphrodite n'était jamais bien loin, car seuls ses deux fils Eros et Antéros, dont la paternité était attribuée soit à Hermès, soit à Arès, étaient les seuls dieux reconnus comme ayant des ailes dans le dos. Etait-il à ce point en manque d'amour ?

Aiolia sourit d'un air moqueur et secoua la tête avec dépit. Puis il poussa la porte de ses appartements et descendit les escaliers. Une brusque douleur au bras gauche l'obligea à ralentir et il se massa le biceps avec prudence, les dents serrées. Puis il se tourna vers la sortie nord de son temple. Dans la lumière grise de l'hiver, il voyait déjà se dessiner la forme des marches qui menaient au Palais du Pope et à ses cuisines. Il poussa un soupir, s'arma de courage, et commença l'ascension. Ces marches ne lui avaient jamais semblé aussi fastidieuses que depuis qu'il avait perdu son cosmos.

Tout le long du trajet, il repensa à son rêve. En supposant qu'une autre personne soit effectivement en danger, de qui pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Tout de même, il n'était pas le seul Chevalier à s'être retrouvé piégé par Enyo, il y en avait forcément d'autre. A moins qu'il soit le seul à être aussi psychiquement faible. Et puis cette voix, faible et distante, qu'il avait entendu appeler à l'aider … il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà entendu. Et en même temps, c'était comme si c'était la première fois ou plutôt, comme s'il redécouvrait cette voix. Comme si un voile avait été baissé, pour laisser jaillir la vérité et la véritable intonation, la véritable profondeur de cette voix. Mais alors, de qui s'agissait-il ?

Il ne rencontra personne dans les couloirs du Palais, et s'en étonna d'abord. Avant de se rappeler que, n'ayant plus aucune puissance, tous les Chevaliers d'Ors avaient pris des vacances forcées, imposées par Athéna. Et donc, ils préféraient de loin faire la grasse matinée. Et puis, il n'était que neuf heures du matin. Mais lorsqu'il poussa la porte des cuisines, il découvrit qu'au moins l'un de ses camarades avait décidé de ne pas faire comme les autres. Se retournant pour le saluer, Milo lui adressa un énorme sourire et un geste de la main.

- Salut minou ! Bien roupillé ? lui lança-t-il avec énergie.

Sa tirade fut accompagnée par un effluve de café fort et de croissants chauds. Et d'un rire mutin. Assis à côté du Scorpion, son double en plus jeune lui adressa un sourire espiègle. Un bref instant, Aiolia se figea. Accaparé par l'existence d'Absol, il n'avait prêté aucune intention aux sept autres enfants et découvrait donc seulement aujourd'hui la ressemblance troublante qui existait entre Milo et son fils Likian. En fait, la seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun, était la couleur de leurs yeux. Bleu océan pour Milo, et rouge sang pour Likian. L'identité de sa mère ne laissait aucun doute, car l'Amazone Ténia lui avait laissé un héritage bien visible.

Mais contrairement à elle – et contrairement à Absol aussi – Likian possédait la même énergie enfantine que son père, qui faisait briller ses yeux et adoucissait son visage. Il avait l'air rieur, avenant et sympathique, alors que les yeux et les traits d'Absol n'étaient que haine et fureur. Rassuré par ce regard et ce sourire, Aiolia avança dans la cuisine, directement sur la table où trônaient la cafetière et les mets chauds.

- Bien, répondit-il en se servant une tasse, j'ai enfin pu dormir dans mon lit.

- Ah ouais, on m'a dit que t'avais fait une boulette, renchérit Milo, j'ai été te voir à l'infirmerie hier mais tu dormais … totalement shooté ! Shun ne m'a pas dit que tu sortais.

- Bah j'allais pas y rester toute ma vie.

Aiolia s'installa en bout de table, une tasse dans une main et une assiette de chouquette dans l'autre, à la gauche de Milo. A la droite de son père, Likian ne le quittait pas des yeux. Et l'intensité de son regard rouge était particulièrement troublante. Aiolia avala une gorgée de café et attrapa une chouquette dorée et recouverte de sucre, puis lança :

- Vous faites ami-ami tous les deux ?

- On allait pas passer notre temps à s'ignorer, répliqua Likian.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent mais le sourire du jeune homme apaisa immédiatement la colère montante d'Aiolia. C'était le même que Milo. Le genre de sourire naturellement niais et innocent qui stoppait net l'agressivité de celui à qui il était adressé. Et pourtant, ce genre de réplique était en fait clairement une remontrance. Mais le Lion choisit de ne pas en tenir compte. De toute façon, il avait l'intention de parler à Absol aujourd'hui même.

- Et ouais ! lança Milo avec force. On est là à parler depuis plus d'une heure. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Je l'ai élevé tout seul … moi, j'ai pris la responsabilité d'éduquer seul mon gamin … t'y crois toi ?

Les yeux de Likian quittèrent Aiolia pour se poser sur Milo, et ce qu'il y lut fit monter en lui une bouffée de jalousie. C'était de la fierté, de l'amour et une confiance absolue. Alors que son propre fils le haïssait, alors qu'Absol voulait sa mort, le fils de son meilleur ami l'aimait indubitablement.

- Là tout de suite, dis comme ça, non, répondit Aiolia en souriant cependant.

Il enfourna une chouquette dans la bouche et sentit avec délectation le sucre et le caramel glisser sur sa langue et son palais. Les sourcils arqués d'étonnement, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'assiette encore pleine et en saisit une autre. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été très fan des chouquettes, même s'il ne rechignait jamais à en manger. Likian laissa échapper un rire bref et Milo se redressa, pour reprendre avec verve :

- Non mais attend j'suis super fier de moi ! C'est quand même moi qui lui ai tout appris à ce petit !

- Ce qui se résume à ? questionna Aiolia dans un petit sourire.

Likian leva un index professoral et tenta une imitation de la voix de son père :

- Le Rock à Billy c'est le mal !

Aiolia rigola devant cette parodie presque parfaite de Milo, qui aussitôt, monta sur ses grands chevaux.

- Tu vois ! J'lui ai appris l'essentiel ! déclara-t-il vivement, avant de continuer plus gravement : je déteste le Rock à Billy.

Tout en souriant, Aiolia engloutit sa troisième chouquette. Likian, sans le quitter des yeux, saisit sa propre tasse et but une gorgée de son contenu, alors que Milo lorgnait dans la sienne. La découvrant apparemment vide, il se leva et se servit du café.

- Elles sont bonnes ces chouquettes ? demanda soudainement Likian.

Alors qu'il s'emparait d'une quatrième victime, Aiolia arqua un sourcil, surprit que le jeune homme puisse poser des questions aussi bêtes que son père. Quoi que, ça n'aurait pas dû l'étonner. Alors il acquiesça en fourrant sa prise dans sa bouche, avant même d'avoir avalé la précédente.

- C'est Shun qui les a faites, précisa Likian, la tasse au bord des lèvres.

Ses yeux rouge sang brillaient avec toujours cette étrange intensité brûlante, et pourtant non agressive. Comme s'il le sondait. La bouche pleine, Aiolia fronça les sourcils, la main au-dessus de l'assiette, alors que Milo, occupé à sélectionner les croissants parmi les plus gros, chantonnait vivement :

- Tralala lala, pouet pouet !

Figé, Aiolia tentait de comprendre ce regard. Il n'avait pas envie de croire Likian aussi idiot que son père pouvait l'être. Il y avait autre chose. Etait-ce une facette ? L'expression qu'il lisait dans les yeux du jeune homme semblait même lui dire : j'ai l'air bête comme ça, mais ne te laisse pas berner. Ou peut-être avait-il seulement envie de croire que l'évocation de Shun n'était pas fortuite.

Milo brisa ses réflexions en reprenant place, avec non moins trois croissants dans les mains, et déclara vivement :

- Il est doué en tout lui, médecine, cuisine …

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'assiette d'Aiolia. Vide.

- Putain t'as tout bouffé ? s'exclama-t-il.

Aiolia, la bouche toujours pleine, acquiesça dans un grognement satisfait, mâcha encore deux ou trois fois, puis avala. Likian reposa sa tasse, sans cesser d'arborer ce sourire idiot, parfaite réplique de celui de Milo.

- T'abuses c'était les derniers, se plaignit celui-ci d'un air bougon.

Dans un haussement d'épaule, Aiolia s'empara de l'un des trois croissants alors que le regard moqueur de Milo suivait chacun de ses gestes.

- Vas falloir que tu fasses gaffe, parce qu'apparemment tu vas t'empâter, lança-t-il dans un rire.

Les sourcils froncés, Aiolia jeta un coup d'œil à Likian qui acquiesça en gonflant ses joues d'un air amusé, comme pour mimer l'embonpoint. Aiolia, une expression de pure surprise sur le visage, jeta alors un coup d'œil sceptique à son croissant. Milo explosa littéralement de rire.

- Tu vas devoir ralentir sur les bières et les crêpes minou, dit-il en lui donnant une tape sur le genou.

Likian rit de bon cœur, comme en échos au rire de son père, et Aiolia grogna d'un air mécontent avant de laisser retomber son croissant. Il n'avait plus faim, tout à coup. Si ce que le jeune homme disait était vrai, alors il s'était méchamment laisser aller. Mais il sentait que ce matin était différent des autres. Il n'avait pas envie de donner raison à tous, qui le croyait si perdu et torturé. Oui, Dohko avait raison, son séjour sur l'île des Amazones l'avait rendu irritable et violent. Pire encore : craintif. Et il avait l'intention d'y remédier. Celui que Likian lui décrivait n'existerait pas.

- Je t'emmerde, répliqua-t-il alors à son camarade du Scorpion.

- Nan mais oh ! Je vais t'apprendre à me parler comme ça devant mon fils ! s'écria ce dernier en s'emparant vivement d'un couteau à pain avant de s'écrier : en garde !

Pour toute réponse, Aiolia brandit son croissant, et le combat s'engagea, rythmé par les éclats de voix et les encouragements de Likian. Tout sourire, Aiolia tentait vainement de désarçonner Milo mais son arme improvisée perdit vite de sa vigueur.

Heureusement pour lui, une main rapide s'empara du couteau à pain avant qu'il ne taille le croissant en pièce, alors qu'une autre main assénait une frappe autoritaire à l'arrière du crâne du Scorpion. Celui-ci partit légèrement en avant, les yeux ouverts d'étonnement.

- On ne se bat pas avec ça, lança Shun vivement, j'en ai marre de vous recoudre, tenez-vous tranquille un peu.

- Oui maman, répondit Milo d'un air moqueur.

Le rire de Likian s'était arrêté. Une seconde frappe s'abattit avec rapidité, mais sur la tête d'Aiolia cette fois, qui en ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

- Et on ne joue pas non plus avec la nourriture, poses ça.

Mais si Aiolia avait pris, quelques minutes plus tôt, de bonnes résolutions, les mettre en pratique était une autre histoire. Il n'aimait pas tellement qu'on lui parle sur ce ton. Aussi, alors que Shun s'en retournait vers l'autre table pour y déposer le couteau et se servir une tasse, il lança :

- Tu vas te calmer toi, j'ai pas …

Il se tut presque aussitôt, et resta là, la bouche ouverte, à fixer Shun qui lui tournait le dos. Les yeux de Likian ne cessaient de faire la navette entre eux. Et puis tout à coup, le Lion se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Mais il ne se moquait pas, au contraire, c'était un rire attendrit et étonné. Presque un remerciement. Milo lui adressa un regard surpris, et Shun se retourna vers lui, le visage à moitié caché par des mèches de ses cheveux ébouriffés. Dans son hilarité, Aiolia parvint tout de même à lui demander, en pointant un doigt sur lui :

- C'est une grenouillère ?

Milo se tourna instantanément et son visage se fendit aussitôt d'un large sourire. Les yeux de son fils pétillaient étrangement. D'un rouge délavé, le pyjama de Shun le recouvrait entièrement des poignets aux doigts de pieds, et lui donnait un air d'enfant un peu égaré. Totalement en contradiction avec l'autorité dont il venait de faire preuve. Mais caché derrière ses ricanements, Aiolia ressentait une bouffée de chaleur monter dans son torse, à l'endroit même où il s'était sentit si vide à son réveil. Shun paraissait à la fois si fragile et décalé, là, debout en face de lui, encore légèrement ensommeillé. Cette grenouillère, qui semblait déjà avoir plusieurs années, le faisait paraître près de trois ans plus jeune et lui donnait un air mutin et innocent. Un peu perdu peut-être.

Ne sachant trop comment réagir, le jeune homme baissa alors les yeux sur son pyjama, remua les doigts de pieds avec énergie, ce qui fit danser le tissu jusqu'à ses genoux, puis releva la tête et lança, un peu vexé :

- Et alors, si je me sens bien dedans ?

Incapable de se départir de son large sourire, Aiolia lui adressa un regard direct et amusé.

- Ah mais tu fais ce que tu veux, argua-t-il d'une voix chaude.

Shun haussa les épaules, sa tasse à la main, et s'en fut à grands pas droit sur le micro-onde, à l'autre bout de la cuisine. Aiolia se mit à rire de nouveau en découvrant que, en lieu et place des fesses de Shun, la grenouillère arborait une immense tête de grenouille verte. Milo siffla d'admiration en frappant dans ses mains et lança :

- Super sexy ! J'adore !

Likian ne quittait plus Shun des yeux.

- Je vous emmerde les mecs, déclara celui-ci avec détachement, je vous emmerde.

Milo se tourna alors vers Aiolia, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce petit me rend dingue, lui dit-il avant de lever sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Le Lion en revint à Shun, qui plaçait sa tasse dans le micro-onde en lui tournant toujours le dos. Des petits boutons à pressions argentés dessinaient sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas jusqu'à la tête de grenouille verte. Le regard d'Aiolia s'attarda sur le premier bouton, puis le second, et le troisième. Ainsi de suite, jusqu'en bas. Plus son regard descendant vers la grenouille, plus il sentait la chaleur augmenter dans son torse. Milo avait raison. Il y avait de quoi devenir dingue …

- Ho tu m'écoutes ?

Aiolia cligna des yeux et sortit de sa transe. Il tourna un regard de fauve sur le Scorpion, un peu énervé d'avoir été dérangé dans ses réflexions. Là, il croisa de nouveau les yeux de Likian. Sur son visage, le sourire niais avait disparu. Ne restait qu'une expression d'admiration et de moquerie mélangée. De victoire aussi, peut-être. Les sourcils froncés, le Lion sentit monter en lui une nouvelle vague de jalousie. Sans trop savoir d'où lui venait cette idée, il eut soudain la certitude que Likian s'intéressait à Shun. Mais de quelle façon ? Un léger sourire ironique vint redessiner les lèvres du jeune homme, alors que Milo insistait :

- Hey j'aime pas parler au mur !

- Quoi ? grogna Aiolia en tournant ses yeux bleus vers lui.

- Nan je disais …

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase car la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser entrer Shiryu, suivit de près par Ikki. Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

- … de quoi s'énerver, terminait le Dragon, encore une fois tu te prends la tête pour rien.

Derrière lui, le Phénix se figea en voyant qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, hésita un instant à entrer tel un chat plus vraiment certain de se trouver sur son territoire, mais s'élança finalement. Il rattrapa vivement son acolyte qui avait salué les trois hommes attablés et Shun, pour s'approcher du plan de travail.

Si Milo était vite retourné à ses croissants, Aiolia ne quittait plus les deux nouveaux venus des yeux. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange entre eux, de presque insolite. En fait, il avait véritablement l'impression de se trouver en face d'un vieux couple en pleine dispute. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Shun pousser un faible soupir et sortir sa tasse du micro-onde.

- Attends tu crois quoi ? lança Ikki d'une voix basse mais grave. Que c'est une blague ? C'est du sérieux et … regardes-moi quand j'te parle !

D'une poigne vive et ferme, il attrapa le bras de Shiryu pour l'obliger à se tourner vers lui. Aiolia grimaça. Le geste en lui-même n'était pas violent, mais extrêmement brutal, et il en eut la confirmation en voyant une grimace de douleur se former sur le visage du Dragon. Il fronça les sourcils. Une idée saugrenue venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Si saugrenue en fait, qu'il en sourit comme pour se moquer de lui-même. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. C'est deux-là ne pouvaient pas …

- Pourquoi vous vous disputez encore ? leur demanda Shun en levant sa tasse vers ses lèvres.

- On s'dispute pas, répliqua aussitôt son grand frère, on discute ! Pas vrai ?

Mais l'expression sur le visage de Shiryu semblait dire tout le contraire. Tout à coup, Aiolia se souvint du suçon que celui-ci leur avait si fièrement montré deux jours plus tôt. Sa forme et sa couleur bien prononcé. Et, à moins qu'il ne se trompe, cette œuvre ne pouvait être que celle d'Ikki.

- Non seulement avec toi on ne peut pas discuter, lui dit Shiryu d'une voix ferme, mais en plus t'as tendance à me parler comme à un chien en ce moment.

- Houlà ! lança Ikki en lâchant son bras pour se frotter les yeux. Oh putain …

Il semblait sur le point d'exploser. Un sourire étonné mais conquis flotta soudainement sur les lèvres d'Aiolia. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, comme une certaine forme d'unité, de beauté, dans ce couple étrange. Ikki prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer – ce qui n'eut pas vraiment d'effet – rouvrit les yeux et continua :

- Putain, putain … hey commence pas ! Commence pas j'te préviens !

Le visage de Shiryu se ferma instantanément. De toute évidence, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite. A côté d'eux, Shun sirotait sa tasse sans les quitter des yeux. Tout doucement, Aiolia se pencha vers Milo sans cesser de sourire, et lui murmura :

- J'crois bien qu'ils sont ensembles tous les deux.

Milo avala son morceau de croissant de travers, toussa, devint rouge jusqu'au bout des oreilles, toussa encore, puis recracha le morceau sur la table.

- E … oua ? parvint-il à baragouiner sous le regard amusé de son fils.

Aiolia se força à ne pas rire trop fort et releva les yeux vers les deux hommes qui semblaient sur le point de se jeter respectivement l'un sur l'autre pour se rouer de coups. Les yeux toujours fixés sur eux, Shun ne semblait cependant pas plus inquiet que ça.

- Sinon quoi ? demanda le Dragon.

Les dents serrées, Ikki siffla de colère et approcha sa main du cou de Shiryu, mais la referma dans le vide à quelques centimètres seulement. Comme s'il avait vraiment voulu le saisir là pour le maitriser. A la place, il lui murmura distinctement :

- Sinon t'imagines même pas c'que tu vas prendre !

Shiryu réagit au quart de tour. Violemment, il repoussa Ikki contre le plan de travail et s'en fut à grands pas. La porte claqua bruyamment derrière lui. Le Phénix soupira de nouveau en disant :

- Putain !

En face de lui, la tasse au niveau des lèvres, Shun laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Ah bah oui, ça, c'était le mot de trop, commenta-t-il d'une voix amusée.

La colère de son frère se tourna immédiatement vers lui. Les yeux brillants d'indignation et de fierté mis à mal, Ikki pointa un index accusateur sur son cadet.

- Tu peux pas te mêler de tes affaires toi ? lança-t-il.

- Nan, répliqua aussitôt Shun en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, souriant d'un air espiègle.

Le sourire d'Aiolia s'élargit. Il connaissait le Shun autoritaire, le Shun donneur de leçon, le Shun sévère. Mais celui-là, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Un enfant joueur, à la fois inconscient et tentateur, faussement innocent. Séduisant. Et ça n'était pas pour le déplaire.

Ikki grogna d'un air énervé, fit mine d'envoyer une gifle à son petit frère qui lui tira alors la langue, puis vint s'installer à la table juste en face de Milo, qui se remettait tout juste de sa surprise. Le Phénix en profita pour lui piquer un croissant.

- T'es vraiment avec lui ? lui demanda derechef le Scorpion.

- Ouais et alors ?

- Putain fais chier ! Tous les mecs un tant soit peu sexy sont pris !

- Nan.

Après avoir fourré un morceau de la pâtisserie dans sa bouche, Ikki désigna son petit frère debout à ses côtés d'un geste vague de la main.

- Pas lui, reprit-il de sa voix grave, et ça lui ferait du bien.

Shun en ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement et Aiolia laissa échapper un rire surpris. Il pensait le Phénix plus protecteur que ça mais, à l'évidence, beaucoup de chose avaient changé en deux ans. L'attention d'Ikki s'était tournée vers quelqu'un d'autre, et ce quelqu'un avait de long cheveux noirs et des yeux clairs. A ses côtés, un immense sourire éclaira le visage de Milo.

- C'est vrai je peux ? s'exclama-t-il d'un air ravi avant de se tourner vers Shun. Génial ! Et si tu venais poser ta grenouille ici ?

Il tapota sa cuisse, les yeux brillants. Ikki pouffa de rire, et Shun en resta coi quelques secondes. Puis il lança :

- Ma grenouille elle te dit flûte.

Milo sourit davantage et Aiolia laissa échapper un rire ravi. Ce Shun qu'il ne connaissait pas jusqu'ici lui plaisait de plus en plus. Les yeux d'émeraude du jeune homme se tournèrent vers lui, brillants derrière les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Un léger rouge teinta alors ses joues, il sourit timidement puis baissa les yeux sur sa tasse lorsqu'il la leva pour cacher ses lèvres derrière. Une chaleur délicieuse monta de la poitrine d'Aiolia jusqu'à sa tête. Gêné, Shun évitait de croiser son regard. Cette timidité innocente était tout à fait … charmante. Lentement, Aiolia perdit son sourire. Pourquoi ressentir ça pour un gosse auquel il n'avait jamais fait attention jusqu'ici ?

Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il croisa ceux de Likian. Et il en resta figé d'étonnement. Toute expression idiote avait quitté son visage. Il avait l'impression de contempler un Milo vieillit par un sérieux et une volonté inébranlable. Le gamin semblait avoir compris quelque chose qui lui avait de toute évidence échappé. Le Lion fronça les sourcils, sur ses gardes. Pourquoi tant d'admiration dans ces iris rouges ?

- Une grenouille ? demanda Ikki avant de détailler son frère dans un soupir. Et c'est quand que tu vas le lâcher ce truc idiot ?

- Je l'aime bien moi cette grenouillère, renchérit Shun.

- Ça fait des années que tu te la trimbales.

- Bah oui, l'avantage quand on ne prend pas un centimètre en trois ans, c'est qu'on n'est pas obligé de changer constamment de pyjama.

Dans un soupir contrarié, Ikki retourna à son petit déjeuner improvisé. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Aiolia reposa ses yeux sur la grenouillère rouge. Le corps de Shun se devinait dans le vêtement. Il avait l'air si frêle. Ikki termina son croissant puis se leva en disant :

- Bon, je vais essayer de retrouver cette tête de mule.

Il n'était qu'à deux pas de la porte lorsque Likian se leva à son tour.

- Moi je vais retrouver les autres, dit-il d'un air enjoué.

Milo tendit sa main, paume vers le ciel, et son fils approcha la sienne. Dans un gloussement, ils chantonnèrent tous deux : glinglinglingling ! En se chatouillant mutuellement les paumes du bout des doigts.

- A plus p'pa !

- Ok.

Et le jeune homme s'en fut.

- Ça fait plaisir de vous voir comme ça tous les deux, déclara Shun en se réchauffant les mains à sa tasse, vous vous entendez bien.

- Et ouais ! S'il ne me l'avait pas dit j'aurais jamais cru ça … moi, élever tout seul un gamin ?

- Tu t'es bien débrouillé.

- Ouais …

Milo baissa les yeux sur sa main occupée à triturer sa serviette, les yeux dans le vague. Perdu dans ses pensées. Cette expression, sur son visage, Aiolia ne l'avait jamais vu. Le Scorpion avait presque l'air … adulte. Dans ses yeux océan, il y lisait de la fierté. Fier de ce qu'il avait accompli, fier de son fils. Fier de savoir qu'il avait réussi. Mais un peu effrayé aussi à l'idée de savoir qu'il ne l'avait en réalité pas encore accompli, et que tout restait à faire.

Toute jalousie l'avait quitté. Likian et Milo s'adoraient mutuellement, c'était évident, et même si son propre fils le haïssait, il n'avait pas envie que son meilleur ami ratent ce qui seraient très certainement les meilleurs années de sa vie parce qu'il avait eu trop peur d'agir. Il était tant pour les Amazones de plier. Il avait bien l'intention de donner à Milo sa chance d'élever son fils.

- Quand je le vois, grand comme ça, reprit le Scorpion en relevant les yeux, je me dis que tout reste à faire pour moi. Et ça me fout la trouille ! Je me dis que je suis trop irresponsable … il faudrait peut-être que je grandisse je crois. Je vais bientôt avoir la responsabilité d'un enfant, c'est pas rien.

- C'est vrai, sourit Shun, mais si tu t'en donnes les moyens, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. L'avenir n'est pas écrit.

Aiolia fixa ses yeux bleus sur lui. Ça, il lui avait dit la veille, mais il en prenait conscience seulement aujourd'hui. Shun avait raison. Et même s'il savait que c'était trop tard pour lui et Absol, ça ne l'était pas pour Milo et son fils. Il fallait qu'il trouve comment empêcher tout ça. Il fallait qu'il arrête les Amazones avant qu'elles n'agissent. Et pour ça, il fallait qu'ils retrouvent leur cosmos.

- T'as raison ! lança Milo en tapant du poing sur la table. Putain, j'ai un gamin extra, c'est pas le moment de faire le con ! Tu sais que je t'adore toi ? Tu voudrais vraiment pas …

- Non, le coupa Shun avec fermeté.

Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il posa sa tasse sur la table et prit la direction de la sortie. En passant près du Scorpion, il lui caressa l'épaule dans un geste d'excuse et lui dit doucement:

- Et c'est pas la peine de me reposer la question cent fois, c'est non aujourd'hui et se serait non demain.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit sans se retourner. Milo poussa un soupir à la fois amusé et déçu et se pencha vers Aiolia.

- Je suis sûr que ce petit con ne se rend même pas compte à quel point il est bandant, lui dit-il en souriant.

Les yeux du Lion glissèrent sur lui et regardèrent la grenouille verte s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il était à cent pour cent d'accord avec Milo. Ce petit con était vraiment bandant.

- Il a raison, reprit son compère avec sérieux, je dois m'en donner les moyens.

Il riva ses yeux dans les siens et Aiolia en fut tout retourné. Milo avait peur. Mais outre cela, quelque chose d'autre venait de s'allumer dans son regard. Quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau et insolite. Comme si l'homme s'était réveillé.

- Tu crois que je peux être un bon père ? lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Aiolia prit une grande inspiration. Non, l'homme était né, et il était prêt à tout pour le voir grandir. Prêt à tout pour l'aider. Et pour cela, il fallait faire tomber les Amazones.

- En tout cas, t'as des chances de devenir un meilleur père que moi, lui répondit-il gravement.

Milo soupira et se laissa tomber au fond de sa chaise. Il ferma les yeux, garda le silence près d'une minute, puis conclut en disant :

- A nous deux, on fait vraiment une sacrée paire de couilles molles.

...

Likian bifurqua à un couloir, les pas sûrs et décidés. Il savait où il allait. Et il savait pourquoi. Toutes ces années à se poser des questions, toutes ces années à douter de ses paroles et de ses certitudes. Mais maintenant, les choses avaient changé. A présent, il connaissait la vérité. Il venait d'y assister. Ce que ces deux idiots ne se disaient pas, ce qu'ils taisaient, leurs yeux l'exprimaient pour eux.

Mais pourquoi ne reconnaissait-il pas la vérité ? Pourquoi ne l'admettait-il pas ? Etait-il aussi aveugle et buté que le disait Absol ? Et l'autre, pourquoi se taisait-il aussi ? Pourquoi se contentait-il de baisser des yeux lorsqu'il le regardait, et de le fixer lorsqu'il ne le voyait pas ? De toute évidence, quelque chose se dressait entre eux. Ou quelqu'un. Mais quoi, et qui ? Une volonté divine était à l'œuvre, c'était évident. Un Dieu ou une Déesse ne voulait pas qu'ils se voient.

On les empêchait de se voir, de se remarquer. De se sentir et de s'aimer. Mais dans quel but ? Etaient-ils vraiment, à eux deux, la clef de toute cette histoire ? Cela paraissait si incongru. Mais Likian en était certain à présent. Une puissance les détournait de leurs sentiments et de la vérité. Quelqu'un contrôlait leur volonté, et il pensait savoir qui. Ne restait qu'à lui faire savoir, à lui.

Arrivé à destination, le jeune homme poussa la porte double et entra dans la pièce. Au sol, des tatamis usés. Contre les murs, du matériel qui avait trop servit, ou des tapis de sol miteux. Des puching ball, des papillons pour les pectoraux, des poids pour les biceps, des tapis électriques, des vélos d'appartements. La salle de musculation avait certes vécue, mais ce qu'elle avait vu faisait d'elle un véritable livre d'histoire. Tant de Chevalier étaient passés ici …

Des grognements et des bruits de coups attirèrent son regard rouge et il vit, au milieu de la pièce, torse nu et en sueur, Absol occupé à frapper un puching ball avec toute la haine de son cœur. Il s'approcha. D'une brève impulsion du cosmos, il annonça son arrivée et son ami suspendit ses coups pour se tourner vers lui. Il était essoufflé, mais son corps transpirait encore la colère. Il n'avait pas fini d'évacuer toute sa rage. Likian s'arrêta, et les deux garçons s'entreregardèrent un moment avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

- T'avais raison, dit-il en baissait brièvement les yeux, c'est lui la solution. Et Enyo le sait aussi, je suis sûr qu'elle bloque leur réception pour ne pas qu'ils se voient. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais … c'est de sa faute à elle. Pas celle de ton père.

Absol prit une grande inspiration, abaissa les poings et souffla.

- Je sais, dit-il d'une voix rauque, je sais bien qu'il n'y est pour rien. Mais il est tellement con que si je ne le fait pas culpabiliser par la honte, il n'essaiera jamais d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Ça ne sert à rien, Enyo est trop puissante.

Dans un nouveau soupir, Absol retira ses gants de boxe et éloigna ses cheveux cuivrés qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, collés à son front par la sueur. Il le savait lui aussi, depuis le début. Mais il croyait vraiment son père assez fort, même sans cosmos, pour ne pas se laisser manipuler. Il avait eu tort.

- Je les ai vu tous les deux, reprit Likian dans un murmure, ils … c'est pas étonnant que ton père se laisse carrément aller après ça. Il ne faut pas qu'il meure Absol, il n'y a que lui qui ait le pouvoir de tout changer.

- Je le sais depuis le début, je n'arrêtais pas de le dire.

- Oui … désolé. Maintenant je sais que tu avais raison.

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau, puis se turent un instant avant que Likian ne reprenne sur le même ton :

- Tu aurais dû les voir, leurs yeux et leurs âmes se cherchent mais ils ne se voient pas !

- On n'a pas le choix, répliqua brusquement Absol, on va devoir le faire.

Likian en eut le souffle coupé quelques secondes. Les poings serrés jusqu'à s'en faire mal, il se mit à trembler de peur et de colère. Absol lui tourna le dos le temps de récupérer ses affaires.

- Et pour les autres ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte. Misaki et Rivkah ils …

Absol se tourna de nouveau vers lui, l'expression ferme et déterminée. Likian se tut. Il savait comme lui qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, mais c'était dur. Il relâcha la brusque pression qui venait de contracter son thorax en soupirant bruyamment, puis dit :

- Tu veux que je m'en charge ?

- Non, répondit fermement Absol, non Cassia est ma mère. Elle sera moins vigilante si c'est moi qui la contacte.

* * *

><p>Salut ! Désolé de cette absence, mais en fait j'ai recommencé ce chapitre. Après l'avoir terminé, je le relis, et là je l'ai trouvé totalement insipide. Déjà que là, il ne se passe plus grand chose, alors imaginez un peu ce que c'était 0o Bref, j'ai donc pris le temps d'écrire quelque chose qui me plaise et qui soit susceptible de faire avancer les choses. Mmh ... alors en ce moment, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'écrire quelque chose de totalement inutile, c'est frustrant -_-"<p>

Le prochain chapitre sera un peu pareil malheureusement, il ne se passera pour ainsi dire rien, mais à partir du chapitre 18, tout va partir à volo, et les choses vont BOUGER ! J'entend votre soupir de soulagement XD Promis juré, vous n'aurez même pas le temps de reprendre votre souffle XD

Mais que se passe-t-il avec Aiolia ? Voilà qu'il s'imagine en train de voler maintenant ... et entre lui et Shun, ça devient de plus en plus étrange. Likian a-t-il raison ? Qu'est-ce qu'Absol va-t-il faire ? Ont-ils l'intention de les trahir ? Athéna va-t-elle trouver la solution, là haut, sur l'Olympe? Quel est le but d'Enyo dans tout ça ?

Les réponses arrivent, promis juré ^^

Bisous, et merci encore d'avoir le courage de me suivre XD


	18. 17 La quête d'Alexandre le Grand

**17**

**La quête d'Alexandre le Grand**

Après avoir quitté la cuisine, Aiolia avait pour but de se rendre directement dans la salle de musculation. L'aveu de Likian concernant son futur embonpoint ne quittait pas sa tête. Allait-il à ce point se laisser aller ? La honte et la haine d'Absol à son égard lui paraissait moins mystérieuse à mesure que les jours avançaient.

Une certitude cependant : il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il devait découvrir ce qui allait lui arriver. Quelque chose de grave assurément. Quelque chose d'assez important en tout cas pour le faire changer du tout au tout. Mais quoi ? Et où trouver ce fichu gamin ? Avec un peu de chance, peut-être allait-il le trouver dans la salle de sport.

C'est avec toutes ces résolutions en tête qu'Aiolia traversa le dernier couloir avant de rejoindre le hall du Palais. Puis soudain, il pouffa de rire. Milo et son envie de paternité. Milo et sa fierté paternelle. Il n'avait pas rêvé, quelque chose s'était bel et bien allumé dans les yeux du Scorpion. Un désir de grandir, un désir de prendre en main une autre vie, d'avoir la responsabilité d'un enfant. Si on lui avait dit un jour que son meilleur ami se saignerait aux quatre veines pour élever son fils, il en aurait fait une syncope à force de rire. Mais, d'un autre côté, pourquoi ne pas prendre exemple sur lui ? Sa relation actuelle avec Absol ne lui donnait pas assez de courage pour ça. Il fallait d'abord qu'il découvre ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux avant d'y remédier. Et la réalité était là : il ne voulait pas contempler en face ses propres échecs. Dans sa tête, une petite voix insidieuse se mit à lui chantonner : lâche ! Egoïste et lâche !

- La ferme, grogna Aiolia en poussant la lourde porte.

Il se figea aussitôt en découvrant un petit groupe en cercle au milieu du hall. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ensuite qu'il ne reconnaissait aucun des six enfants regroupés là. Et pour cause, il s'agissait des camarades d'Absol et Likian auxquels il n'avait prêté aucune intention jusqu'ici.

Il fit un pas en arrière, hésitant. Des pleurs s'élevèrent du petit groupe et il vit un petit garçon brun assit sur le sol, tapant du pied sur le marbre. En larmes. Il tenta alors de se souvenir de son nom … Misao … Misachi … Sushi ? Misaki ! En face du petit garçon, une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse le tenait doucement par la main et lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes pour tenter de le calmer. Les quatre autres autour d'eux piétinaient sur place sans savoir quoi faire. Parmi eux, les jumeaux aux cheveux bleus dont la paternité était à présent reléguée à Saga. Kanon étant en couple avec Shaka, il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'il devienne père un jour. A moins que le Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge ne cache un grand secret, ce dont il doutât.

Encore une fois, la voix dans sa tête : belle paire de couille molle ! Voilà que Milo s'y mettait maintenant. Aiolia prit une grande inspiration et s'avança doucement vers le groupe. La porte se referma sans un bruit derrière lui, mais toutes les têtes se tournèrent instantanément dans sa direction. Le silence se fit, uniquement rompu par les sanglots de Misaki.

Dans un bruissement de chemise, Aiolia s'accroupit face à l'enfant, qui releva alors vers lui ses grands yeux bruns. Il y avait indubitablement quelque chose de Seiya en lui, mais pas seulement. Le petit garçon semblait être un parfait mélange de ses deux parents. Mais Aiolia était incapable de dire qui en était la mère. Près de lui, la jeune fille le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus.

- Et alors, pourquoi tu pleures comme ça ? demanda Aiolia d'une voix qu'il voulait à la fois ferme mais douce.

Misaki hoqueta, attrapa le pan le plus haut de sa chemise pour le mordiller, et répondit :

- Veux ma maman !

Sa voix indignée monta haut et raisonna jusqu'au plafond. Le chagrin semblait lui donner de la force. Aiolia fronça les sourcils, fit mine de réfléchir, puis demanda :

- Tu as quel âge ?

Le visage du petit garçon se tordit immédiatement pour devenir rouge de colère et de honte. D'une toute petite voix, comme s'il savait ce qui allait suivre, il répondit :

- Sept ans …

- Sept ans ? Tu ne serais pas un peu vieux pour faire des caprices comme ça ?

Le visage de la jeune fille accroupie à ses côtés se fendit d'un sourire. Misaki se remit à taper des pieds sur le sol.

- Nan ! cria-t-il en se secouant violemment de droite à gauche. Veux ma maman !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ta maman quand tu fais des caprices comme ça ? demanda de nouveau Aiolia.

Misaki se figea et fixa le Lion dans les yeux, apparemment perdu dans ses souvenirs. Très lentement, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et s'élargit au fur et à mesure que les choses lui revenaient. Brusquement, il éclata de rire et répondit de sa petite voix amusée :

- Que j'suis chiant comme mon papa !

Une certaine fierté infantile perçait dans sa voix. D'autres rires s'élevèrent tout autour de lui et le petit garçon se tortilla sur place en riant, intimidé. Malgré lui, Aiolia sourit.

- Il est vraiment chiant ton papa ? demanda-t-il tout en connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

Un éclat de rire sortit de la gorge de Misaki qui se laissa aller en arrière. Prit d'un fou rire, l'enfant ne put qu'acquiescer vigoureusement de la tête. Aiolia sentit son cœur battre au rythme de ce rire enfantin, plein de charme et d'innocence. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de plus apaisant et réconfortant que l'éclat de rire d'un enfant. Et les Amazones voulaient leur prendre ça ? Brusquement, Misaki glissa sur le marbre pour se rapprocher de lui, et déclara :

- Et après ! Après que j'suis chiant, bah ma maman elle m'emmène à la plage ! Elle dit, elle dit c'est pour rafraichir mes idées, parce que ça marche avec mon papa !

D'autres rires. Aiolia était littéralement conquis par la pureté et l'innocence de l'enfant. Absol avait-il été comme ça un jour ? Aurait-il le loisir de voir son visage souriant, d'entendre ses éclats de rires avant qu'il ne le haïsse ?

- On va à la plage alors ? demanda soudainement la jeune fille à ses côtés.

- Ouiiiiiiiiii ! s'écria Misaki en sautant sur place.

Lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit les bras, le petit garçon s'y blottit de bon cœur et s'accrocha à elle en riant et criant de joie. Elle se redressa, et Aiolia l'imita. Les quatre autres ne les avaient pas quitté des yeux.

- Tel que je vous connais, commença la jeune fille avant de se reprendre : enfin je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça avec les enfants.

Elle devait être de quelques années plus jeune qu'Absol et Likian. Treize ans peut-être. Et son sourire ne lui était pas inconnu. La couleur rousse de sa chevelure non plus. Aiolia écarquilla les yeux lorsque la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

- Tu es la fille de Marine ? demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

Un rire cristallin sortit de la gorge de la jeune fille, qui répondit :

- Oui. Je m'appelle Léonie.

Puis elle désigna les trois jeunes hommes aux épais cheveux bleus qui attendaient à côté d'eux.

- Et là c'est Myakon mon frère jumeaux, et Amadis et Jathan, mes deux frères aînés.

L'un des trois, le plus jeune – et qui partageait, maintenant qu'Aiolia le détaillait, des traits en commun avec la jeune fille – lui adressa un signe espiègle de la main. Les deux autres, parfaitement identiques, restèrent stoïques. Aiolia en resta bouche bée. Quatre ? Saga avait eu quatre enfants, avec Marine ? Deux paires de jumeaux, rien que ça ? Ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi.

La femme qu'il avait aimé, celle qu'il avait déçu, allait se mettre en couple avec l'homme, le Chevalier, qu'il supportait le moins. Belle ironie, comme dirait l'autre. A côté des trois garçons, la deuxième jeune fille du groupe resta muette, cachée derrière ses mèches de cheveux noirs, le fixant de ses yeux verts. Elle avait l'air perdue. Triste et intimidée.

- Ah ouais, se contenta de dire Aiolia, tout en se sentant très bête.

- La plage ! s'écria brusquement Misaki. La plage la plage la plage !

- D'accord, sourit Léonie , on y va. Mais faut mettre quelque chose de chaud d'abord, il fait froid dehors. C'est l'hiver.

- Nan !

- Vous venez avec nous ?

Aiolia accusa le coup d'un sourire. Pourquoi pas ? Il en avait envie. Il voulait apprendre à connaître ces enfants qui avaient vu leurs parents se battre toute leur vie, avant d'assister à la chute du Sanctuaire et de leur Déesse. Avant d'être catapulter dans un monde qui leur était à la fois familier et inconnu. Comme lui, au fond. Lui qui était revenu d'entre les morts après deux ans dans le néant et qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi loin de chez lui. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à accepter, il vit le sourire de Misaki. Un sourire qu'il avait envie de voir, encore et encore, mais sur le visage d'Absol. Les Amazones voulaient empêcher ça, elles ne voulaient pas que ces enfants voient le jour. Il devait les arrêter.

- C'est gentil mais j'ai des recherches à faire, dit-il dans un sourire d'excuse, et puis j'aimerais … parler à Absol.

Le silence se fit, seulement rompu par les rires de Misaki qui tirait sur le tee-shirt de sa porteuse en répétant : la plage, la plage, la plage.

- Je ne sais pas si … enfin …

Léonie baissa les yeux, un triste sourire aux lèvres. L'un de ses grands frères – Amadis ou Jathan ? - prit sa suite :

- Vous faites comme vous voulez, mais faudra éviter les sujets qui fâchent. Comme : sa mère, vous, sa colère et Shun. Après vous pouvez lui parler de ce que vous …

Il se figea avant d'avoir terminé sa phrase. A ses côtés, son jumeau poussa un soupir dépité et se frotta les paupières d'un air las. Myakon cacha son rire comme il put, derrière sa main, et Léonie le fixa avec sévérité.

- Bah voilà, bien joué ! dit-elle avec fermeté. T'es vraiment le dernier des imbéciles !

Misaki éclata de rire, sans raison aucune. Mais Aiolia n'entendait que les battements sourds de son cœur qui raisonnaient à ses oreilles. Avait-il bien entendu ?

- Shun ? demanda-t-il, hébété. Pourquoi Shun ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui ?

- Euh …, sourit celui à qui le secret avait échappé, rien du tout. C'était une blague !

Son frère jumeau poussa un nouveau soupir, rouvrit les yeux et fixa sur Aiolia son regard océan.

- Et dire que je suis le frère jumeau de ce crétin ! éructa-t-il avec colère.

- Ouais bah c'est bon ! Ça m'a échappé ok ?

- Recommencez pas à vous disputer, gémit la petite fille aux cheveux noirs.

- Ouais ouais …

- On y va, ordonna Léonie, on a assez fait de bêtises comme ça.

Les trois garçons et la petite obéirent sans trop poser de question. Aiolia reconnaissait bien là l'autorité de Marine.

Sans un seul mot ni un seul geste, il regarda le petit groupe sortir. Leurs voix continuèrent de raisonner depuis l'extérieur jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent trop loin pour être entendus. Aiolia resta seul, debout au milieu du hall. Indécis. Perdu. Ces enfants connaissaient une histoire, un secret, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de savoir. Et ils lui en avaient trop dis, ou pas assez. A présent, il ne pouvait que se torturer lui-même à tenter de trouver la solution.

Quel était le rapport entre Shun et Absol ? Etait-ce là la raison de la haine de son fils envers lui ? Y avait-il quelque chose entre eux ? A cette simple pensée, Aiolia se sentit submerger par une brusque colère. Etaient-ils amoureux ? Ou bien avait-il fait du mal à Shun, dans l'avenir, quelque chose d'assez horrible pour justifier la colère d'Absol ?

C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix de Hyôga dans sa tête, elle disait : « _Tu ne devrais pas être aussi proche de ce gosse, tu sais ce que j'en pense. _» Puis : « _C'est uniquement parce qu'il te fait penser à lui, hein ?_ » Il touchait au but, il le savait. Il était sur le point de connaître ce secret que ces enfants s'évertuaient à garder. Mais un brusque mal de tête le submergea et il grogna. La douleur se répandit rapidement dans sa nuque, puis ses épaules. Son biceps gauche lui faisait un mal de chien.

Aiolia secoua la tête et rouvrit les yeux. Ça n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans ses pensées. Il avait l'intention de découvrir ce que les Amazones avaient bien pu faire de leurs cosmos. Il n'allait très certainement pas trouver ça dans les livres, mais comme il ne savait pas par où commencer … il devait aussi parler à Absol. Non. Quelque chose lui disait d'aller dans la salle des Archives au plus vite. En fait, on lui murmurait même : _vole … vole …_ Si seulement il pouvait étendre ses ailes, comme dans son rêve.

Mais, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir voler, Aiolia se rendit dans la salle des Archives à pied. Il traversa les couloirs tel un zombie, perdu dans ses pensées. Chaque fois qu'elles le ramenaient vers Shun, il sentait la migraine revenir, et l'oubliait instantanément. Il fallait d'abord qu'il arrête les Amazones, qu'il sauve ces enfants. Pour qu'ils puissent rire et sourire, un jour, sans craindre le danger à chaque instant. Et dire qu'il lui avait suffi d'une discussion avec Milo, et d'une rencontre fortuite au détour d'un couloir.

La porte des Archives était entrebâillée, et il entendait quelqu'un s'afférer à l'intérieur. Prudemment, il ouvrit. Camus lui tournait le dos, occupé à ranger des livres énormes sur un chariot. Aiolia entra.

- Salut, dit-t-il tout innocemment.

- Ça alors ! lança Camus dans un sourire. Deux fois cette semaine ? Il va pleuvoir des éléphants roses en couche culotte.

- Toi tu traines trop avec Milo.

- Oui, c'est un fait. Et toi plus assez.

Aiolia sourit. Avec le temps, il avait appris à connaître et apprécier ce Chevalier du Verseau, certainement l'homme le plus étrange du Sanctuaire … après ces onze camarades, bien sûr. A cette pensée, le Lion ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il se sentait étrangement bien, aujourd'hui. Certes, toutes ces interrogations n'avaient pas disparu, la peur de l'avenir et du passé était toujours là. Mais il se sentait plus fort, pour les affronter.

- Je viens de discuter avec lui, avoua-t-il.

- Et que t'a-t-il appris ?

- Je ne pensais pas son instinct paternel aussi fort !

- Oui certes, pouffa Camus, avant de lui demander plus sérieusement : mais encore ? Vous n'avez pas parlé d'autre chose ?

- Euh … comme quoi ?

- Comme Mû, par exemple.

Aiolia resta stoïque quelques brèves secondes, alors que les yeux bleus nuit de Camus ne le quittaient plus. Pourquoi Milo aurait-il voulu lui parler de Mû ? Puis le Lion se fustigea de sa propre bêtise. Son ami voulait sûrement discuter avec lui de son attitude envers le Bélier. Lorsqu'il l'avait frappé … et pas seulement. Une vague de honte submergea Aiolia qui baissa brièvement les yeux avant de retrouver le courage d'affronter le regard du Verseau.

- Non, avoua-t-il gravement, mais j'ai l'intention d'aller présenter mes excuses.

Camus fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, l'air de ne pas comprendre, puis la lumière se fit sur son visage et il acquiesça sur un soupir. Déçu. Comme s'il ne voulait pas parler du même sujet. Mais, perdu dans ses propres pensées, Aiolia n'y prit pas garde. Il avait failli oublier Mû, avec tout ça. Pourtant, il allait devoir aller s'excuser, même s'il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se promit de le faire. Il avait tellement de chose à faire et si peu de temps, qu'il sentit son impatience grandir.

- Dès que j'aurais le temps, précisa-t-il avant de compléter : je voulais faire quelques recherches.

- Sur ? demanda Camus en retournant à son rangement.

- Les Amazones.

Sans même se retourner, le Verseau pointa du doigt la table la plus éloignée sur sa droite. Aiolia faillit en perdre sa bonne volonté en voyant la dizaine de gros volume qui l'attendait.

- Tout ça ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir.

- Se sont tous ceux que les autres n'ont pas encore regardé, répondit Camus sans se retourner, si tu veux je peux te ressortir des Archives ceux qu'ils ont déjà étudié.

- Non non ! Ça va … j'te remercie.

Aiolia sentit ses épaules tomber sous le découragement. Il avait toujours été naturellement réfractaire à toute sorte d'activité intellectuelle, dont notamment la lecture. Néanmoins, déterminé, il prit une grande inspiration, s'assit et saisit le premier livre sous l'œil amusé de Camus. Le Lion ouvrit à la première page, s'accouda à la table de chaque côté de l'ouvrage, et se pencha sur la page. Il lut trois lignes avant que les mots ne commencent à danser devant ses yeux. Il poussa alors un profond soupir de désespoir. Non loin, Camus eut un bruit de gorge moqueur et s'approcha.

- Comme j'admire ton courage, je vais t'aider, dit-il dans un sourire.

Il déposa un livre épais sur la table, écarta de lui celui qu'il venait d'ouvrir et reprit :

- Tiens, commences plutôt par le dernier chapitre de celui-ci, tu comprendras plus facilement.

- Ah ouais, merci, dit Aiolia, plein de gratitude.

Ne cessant de sourire, Camus se dirigea vers la porte du font qui donnait directement sur les Archives obscures, l'ouvrit grâce à une clef en argent qu'il sortit de sa poche, poussa son chariot à l'intérieur et disparut en refermant derrière lui.

Tout en ayant conscience de passer pour un gros illettré qui semblait ne jamais avoir ouvert un livre de sa vie – ce qui n'était pas totalement faux – Aiolia parcourut le sommaire des yeux. Il découvrit alors que cet ouvrage, qui n'avait pas de titre, avait été rédigé par le tout premier Grand Pope de l'histoire de la Chevalerie d'Athéna, près de cinq mille ans avant notre ère, et qu'il traitait principalement d'organisation. Comment le Sanctuaire devait fonctionner pour bien tourner, principalement économiquement ; combien d'hommes fallait-il employer en cuisine pour une meilleure efficacité ; combien de garde était nécessaire pour une bonne sécurité diurne, et nocturne ; combien de camp d'entraînement fallait-il garder constamment ouvert, et pourquoi. Et plein d'autre chose encore. Intéressant, cela va sans dire, mais dans le cas d'Aiolia, il trouva ça passablement barbant. Alors il tourna la page à la recherche du dernier chapitre comme le lui avait conseillé et Camus, et lut dans un murmure : « _Conclusion – Au commencement de tout : les Amazones et les Chevaliers d'Ors _». Sa curiosité piquée au vif, il regarda le numéro de la page et les tourna fébrilement jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve. Il avait conscience que ces camarades étaient sans doute déjà passés par là, mais ce titre l'intriguait. Pourquoi conclure par le commencement ?

Il se plongea dans la lecture. Cette fois, il n'eut aucun mal à rester concentrer tant ce qu'il lisait l'intéressait et l'impressionnait tout à la fois. Il n'entendit même pas Camus ressortir des Archives, refermer la porte à clef derrière lui, le saluer d'un bref : A plus tard, et sortir.

Cette conclusion amenée subrepticement par le premier Pope était en fait une synthèse des origines de la Chevalerie d'Athéna. Jusqu'à présent, Aiolia avait toujours cru qu'elle avait été créée pour combattre Hadès et ses Spectres, dans la toute première Guerre Sainte de l'histoire. Il avait tort. Il découvrit qu'en réalité Enyo, Déesse de la Destruction et de la Guerre apparentée à la fois à Arès et Eris, faisait autrefois partit des douze dieux primaires de l'Olympe avec Zeus, Héra, Apollon et Artémis, Athéna, Déméter, Poséidon, Aphrodite, Arès, Héphaïstos, Dionysos et Hermès. Cependant, refusant de se soumettre au roi des dieux, Zeus, elle quitta le panthéon olympien et descendit sur terre. La raison de sa colère n'était pas expliquée. A son départ, se fut Déméter, Déesse de l'Agriculture et des Saisons, mère de Perséphone, qui prit sa place.

Personne ne sut jamais comment elle y parvint, mais elle s'alia aux Amazones, fières défenseuses des droits des femmes, et entreprit d'envahir ainsi la Grèce, pays des dieux de l'Olympe. Tout ceci pour se venger. Mais de quoi ? Apparemment, ce que voulait cette Déesse, c'était la domination des femmes sur les hommes. Zeus lui avait sans doute refusé une faveur en ce sens. Ivre de colère, elle avait guidé les Amazones par-delà les mers de leur pays natal, et elles avaient attaqué les grecs. Sans vergogne, la Déesse leur faisait don de ses pouvoirs, les rendant pratiquement invincibles. Le Pope, de sa main, décrivit ainsi ce à quoi il assista lui-même : « … _je les vis alors fondre sur nous comme une horde de corbeau ivre de chair morte et de malheur. Leurs corps étaient massifs et incroyablement puissants, leurs yeux étaient tels des orbes d'obsidienne, et elles étaient si sombre de peau que, lorsque leur pouvoir jaillit, sa lumière m'aveugla. Les Femmes Guerrières étaient entourées d'un halo doré, et ce pouvoir divin leur conférait une force et une vitesse bien au-delà de la nôtre, et même des dieux._ »

Aiolia arrêta ici sa lecture, un bref instant. C'était un cosmos, que l'homme avait vu briller. Ou du moins en était-ce le prélude. Enyo avait donné à toutes ces femmes un peu de sa propre force pour qu'elles puissent envahir le pays. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de transmettre son pouvoir aux humains, créant ainsi ce qu'ils appelleraient plus tard le cosmos. Par la suite, Athéna avait fait de même. Il savait depuis toujours que son cosmos, qu'il avait appris à maitriser et développer de lui-même, était en réalité une sorte de résidu divin qu'il avait absorbé à force de volonté et de proximité avec la Déesse Athéna et le Sanctuaire, là où son pouvoir flottait toujours. Mais il ignorait jusqu'ici qu'un jour les Amazones aient bénéficié de la même faveur. Il reprit sa lecture.

Les Amazones avaient presque totalement envahit la Grèce et se rapprochait dangereusement du Mont Olympe, lorsque Zeus décida de faire quelque chose. Lors des premiers âges d'Or, il avait édifié une loi : les dieux n'avaient pas le droit de descendre physiquement sur la terre. Certes, certains y transgressaient – et lui le premier – ce qui expliquaient la profusion de demi-dieux sur terre, mais c'était toujours dans le but de rencontrer un humain d'exception, et non pour livrer bataille. Il demanda donc aux onze dieux présents avec lui si l'un d'entre eux accepteraient de renoncer à son enveloppe immortelle afin de descendre sur terre, dans le corps d'un humain, et de se dresser face à Enyo. Athéna fut la seule à accepter, au nom de la Justice.

La Chevalerie d'Athéna était née. La Déesse elle-même se chargea de sélectionner parmi les humains ceux qui possédaient à la fois la force et la sagesse nécessaire pour devenir un véritable Chevalier et le roi d'Athènes de l'époque devint ainsi Chevalier du Scorpion, et premier Grand Pope de l'histoire. Celui-là même qui avait rédigé les lignes qu'Aiolia était en train de lire. Chevalier du Scorpion … Milo était-il seulement au courant ? Athéna avait ensuite fait don à ces douze hommes d'une parcelle de sa force divine, afin qu'ils puissent repousser les Amazones. La suite ne le surprit guère : les Amazones furent en partie exterminées et l'âme d'Enyo fut bannie par les autres dieux, enfermée – comme le sera celle de Poséidon et d'Hadès des années plus tard – dans une précieuse jarre en porcelaine.

Aiolia papillonna des paupières et se redressa. Son dos craqua. Il était courbatu. Il grimaça, se frictionna l'épaule gauche quelques instants, perdu dans ses pensées. Ainsi était née la Chevalerie et le Sanctuaire. La haine que les Amazones leur portait était ancestrale, très ancienne. Peut-être cette rencontre était-elle inévitable.

Enfin, tout ceci était fort intéressant, mais cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment à comprendre, car Enyo n'avait pas parlé de revanche, mais de dette. Elle ne voulait pas se venger de cette défaite, elle voulait qu'Athéna paie sa dette. Mais de quoi s'agissait-il ? Que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Enfermée dans une jarre, Enyo avait-elle tout de même trouvé le moyen d'échapper aux dieux et de se libérer ? Que lui disait l'histoire ?

D'un coup sec, Aiolia referma le livre et pencha la tête pour déchiffrer les tranches de la quelques dizaines d'ouvrage qu'il lui restait à feuilleter. Il s'en lassa très vite. Les titres tels que : « _Les ennemis immortels : Hadès et Poséidon_ » ou encore « _Pour le bon fonctionnement interne du Sanctuaire – tout ce qu'il y a à savoir pour devenir Pope_ » ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. Il soupira. Ne lui restait qu'à les feuilleter un par un.

Mais, alors qu'il tendait sa main vers le premier ouvrage de la pile, un éclair de douleur surgit dans sa tête et lui brouilla la vue. Dans un grognement, il ferma les yeux et se prit la tête dans les mains. La souffrance était tellement grande qu'elle l'éblouissait, même avec les paupières closes. Il sentait même les battements de son cœur pulser dans son cerveau. Il ne sut combien de temps exactement il resta ainsi, le front posé sur la table, mais alors qu'il croyait sa tête sur le point d'exploser, il sentit une colère s'éveiller en lui. Une farouche colère qui n'était pas la sienne. Et une voix cria dans sa tête :

« _Non !_ »

Aiolia eut envie de demander à qui il avait à faire, et pourquoi cet ordre, mais il ne put que grogner pour signifier qu'il avait bien entendu. Quelqu'un était entré dans sa tête, il le savait, il en était certain. Une puissante présence tentait de prendre le contrôle de son esprit pour se faire entendre et l'obliger à lui obéir. Sans cosmos, Aiolia savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de résister à cette puissance divine. Aussi, il ouvrit son esprit et accueillit cette présence en lui.

C'est alors que la douleur disparu entièrement, le laissant béat de bienêtre. Il avait oublié à quel point son corps pouvait être agréable, derrière toute cette souffrance causée par ses blessures. Ses muscles lui conféraient une force au-delà de celle des autres hommes, même s'il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir de Chevalier, et sa rapidité n'avait pas d'égale dans tout le Sanctuaire. Lorsqu'il sentit le vent fouetter son visage, il rouvrit les yeux. Le bleu du ciel l'entourait complètement, et les arbres défilaient sous lui. Dans son dos, deux ailes blanches immenses le transportaient avec aisance. La voix reprit, plus douce mais pressante :

« _Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça. Laisses-moi te guider_ … »

Cette voix avait une chaleur et une onctuosité merveilleuse. Une voix d'homme mûr où on devinait la sagesse et la force, comme la bienveillance. Un Dieu avait décidé de lui venir en aide, mais lequel ? Et pourquoi ? Aiolia décida de laisser ces questions de côtés et d'acquiescer mentalement. La présence à la fois puissante et paisible de cette divinité l'englobait tout entier et lui conférait la sensation d'être parfaitement à l'abri. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux afin d'apprécier pleinement cette liberté. Le vent tiède sur son corps, les rayons chauds du soleil sur sa peau, une odeur sucrée dans les narines, et le goût de la liberté dans la bouche …

Un bruit fort le fit sursauter et Aiolia rouvrit les yeux. Il était de retour dans la salle de lecture des Archives. Et sa main droite avait bougé. Hébété, il vit qu'inconsciemment, il avait tenté de tirer à lui le sixième ouvrage de la pile, et que les cinq du dessus étaient tombés au sol. La couverture de l'un d'eux formait un angle bizarre sur le marbre. Aiolia se leva d'un bon pour les ramasser. Si Camus voyait ce qu'il avait fait, il courait un grave danger ! Il s'évertua à lisser la couverture pour tenter d'atténuer la trace de pliure, puis le plaça tous les autres volumes pour le tasser convenablement. Une fois tous les livres remis à leur place, il se rassit et jeta enfin un œil à celui qu'il avait, sans en avoir conscience, sélectionné.

Il se figea. Sur la tranche, il n'y avait rien d'écrit, mais sur la couverture le titre écrit en lettres d'or se détachait clairement sur la couverture en cuir brun : « _La quête d'Alexandre Le Grand_ ». A première vue, cela n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec son affaire, mais Aiolia avait toujours admiré ce conquérant. Et ce pour une raison bien précise : Alexandre le Grand n'était autre que le dix-huit ou dix-neuvième Chevalier d'Or du Lion – impossible de savoir avec exactitude, les dates étant malheureusement peu précises. D'ailleurs, l'un de ses surnoms n'était-il pas le Lion de Macédoine ? En d'autres termes, le puissant conquérant n'était autre que l'un de ses ascendants les plus anciens.

Aiolia sourit malgré lui et caressa la couverture du livre. Mais très vite, sa fierté fut étouffée par sa curiosité. Un Dieu s'était immiscé dans sa tête et avait pris le contrôle de son corps quelques secondes pour qu'il attrape ce livre. Pourquoi ? Cela lui revint alors brusquement. Alexandre, roi de Macédoine et Chevalier d'Or du Lion sous les ordres d'Athéna, avait croisé la route des Amazones durant son voyage, et avait été le premier homme à soumettre la reine des Femmes Guerrières. Plus de quatre mille cinq-cents ans après leur première rencontre, les Amazones et les Chevaliers d'Ors s'étaient fait face à nouveau. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela avait-il bien pu changer ? Aiolia ouvrit le livre.

L'odeur du cuir et du vieux papier monta jusqu'à ses narines et il frissonna. La texture du grain des pages jaunies était râpeuse sous ses doigts, comme du parchemin. Ce livre avait-il véritablement été écrit du vivant d'Alexandre le Grand, aux environs de moins trois cent quarante avant Jésus-Christ ? Aiolia prit le temps de lire quelques lignes de la préface. Non. Ce livre avait été rédigé de la main de l'un de ses plus proches ascendants, Branco du Lion, qui avait vécu vers la fin du quinzième siècle. En quelques lignes, celui-ci résumait son ordre de mission.

Comme beaucoup, Aiolia connaissait l'histoire d'Alexandre le Grand. Puissant conquérant, homme inébranlable et véritable stratège – l'un des meilleurs selon beaucoup d'historiens – il était partit à la conquête du monde après avoir hérité du trône de son père, le roi Philippe. Sans que rien ne le détourne jamais de sa tâche, il avait mené son armée par-delà les terres, toujours vers l'est. D'abord vers l'Egypte, afin de gagner la Turquie. La Turquie … n'était-ce pas le pays des Amazones ?

De plus en plus nerveux et excité, Aiolia continua sa lecture. Branco du Lion avait été prié par Athéna de suivre les traces de son très lointain prédécesseur Alexandre, afin de retrouver la jarre perdue. Le cœur d'Aiolia manqua un battement. En réalité, Alexandre le Grand n'était pas ce Lion ivre de sang et de pouvoir comme beaucoup le décrivait. Il était un Chevalier d'Or obéissant à sa Déesse, qui, sur son ordre, était partit à la recherche de la jarre contenant l'âme d'Enyo. Il avait échoué, et y avait laissé la vie. Voilà pourquoi il avait rencontré les Amazones, car il savait qu'il trouverait la jarre là-bas.

Aiolia commença sa lecture. Il s'agissait en réalité, d'un journal de bord de voyage tenu par Branco du Lion, qui décrivait chaque étape parcourue sur les traces de son aïeul. Certains passages étant inintéressantes, Aiolia se permit de les sauter. Très vite, il en arriva à ce que lui-même avait commencé à soupçonner. Contrairement à ce que l'histoire disait, Alexandre le Grand n'était pas mort empoisonné par ses conseillers, qui luttaient autour de lui pour s'emparer de son trône et de son immense pouvoir. Branco l'écrivait en toute lettre. Alexandre le Grand était mort de la main d'Enyo.

Le puissant conquérant avait soumis les Amazones à son armée, certain que la jarre se trouvait ici, et tomba amoureux de la reine avec qui il vécut une brève histoire. Il fallait qu'il poursuive sa mission. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait sur l'île, il la quitta et continua sa quête plus à l'est, tout en soumettant les peuples alentours à son autorité. Mais, très vite, il comprit qu'il avait été abusé par la reine des Amazones. Alors il stoppa son périple et fit faire demi-tour à sa puissante armée, pour revenir sur l'île des Femmes Guerrières. Mais trop tard. La jarre avait été brisée, et Enyo gouvernait de nouveau. Dans la bataille qui suivit, Alexandre le Grand fut tué par la Déesse ivre de colère, et son armée fut mise en déroute. Ainsi s'achevait l'histoire du Lion de Macédoine.

Aiolia arrêta brièvement sa lecture, releva la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Encore une fois, tout ceci était fort intéressant, mais cela ne lui apprenait rien. Pourquoi Enyo parlait-elle d'une dette ? Il avait le pressentiment que tout ceci ne lui dévoilait qu'une partie du problème, que le reste se cachait encore, quelque part, dans un recoin sombre et caché de l'Histoire. Aiolia soupira, se frotta les paupières, et revint au livre. Les sourcils froncés, il se pencha en avant pour tenter de décrire une note en bas de page, gribouillée par Branco. Elle disait :

« _Pour plus d'explication sur les Amazones, rendez-vous en annexe : notes et description de l'île prises par Alexandre, retrouvées dans la bibliothèque_ _d'Alexandrie_ »

Tout en tournant les pages avec des gestes précautionneux, Aiolia se rendit à la fin du livre, et découvrit là un texte écrit en grec ancien. Les mots incurvés et à moitié effacés par le temps ne l'aidèrent pas à traduire, et très vite, il se rendit compte de l'ampleur de la tâche. A peine une phrase était-elle traduite qu'il l'oubliait en traduisant la seconde. Il n'allait pas y parvenir ainsi. Se redressant, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et découvrit, sur le bureau dans le coin en haut à gauche de la salle, des feuilles de brouillons et des stylos. Il se leva, réprimant une grimace lorsque certaines de ses blessures se déplièrent, mécontentes d'être restées dans la même position plus d'une heure, puis se dirigea à grand pas vers le bureau. Il s'empara de ce dont il avait besoin, et revint s'assoir. Il commença à retranscrire les mots d'Alexandre le Grand :

« _Ordre de mission numéro 23 délivré par Athéna elle-même, treizième année de mon règne en Macédoine._

_Pour ma mère, c'est folie. Mais j'ai tout de même pris la décision d'emmener la totalité de mon armée avec moi. La mission que la Déesse Athéna m'a confiée est à la fois vitale, et dangereuse. La jarre sombre, qui contient l'âme de la Déesse traîtresse Enyo, a disparu de l'Olympe, et ma Déesse soupçonne l'intervention d'un autre Dieu. Selon elle, la jarre se trouverait désormais sur l'île des Amazones, en plein milieu de la mer noire. Je sais la haine de ces femmes pour les hommes, et pour les Chevaliers d'Ors en particulier. C'est pour cela que j'emmène mes hommes avec moi._ »

Ici, Aiolia traduisit mentalement un passage inintéressant, s'attardant sur quelques mots pour en comprendre le sens général. Arrivé quelques lignes plus bas, il reprit sa traduction écrite :

« _Traverser la mer noire n'est pas chose aisée, et je décide de laisser presque la moitié de mes troupes sur la rive du continent turc. Le reste va traverser les eaux avec moi, sur cinq navires de guerre […] Comme nous le soupçonnions, les Amazones nous ont vu arriver et nous accueillent à grand renfort de cri de guerre et de coups d'épées. Je parviens à les arrêter en menaçant leur reine de mon arme, et elles se rendent._ »

Ici, Aiolia parcourut rapidement des yeux la description qu'Alexandre le Grand faisait de sa rencontre avec la reine Izlandi, et de leur intimité aussi inattendue que dangereuse. Les sourcils froncés, il réprima comme il le put un sentiment étrange. Il était persuadé d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, Izlandi … Puis il survola la description qu'il faisait de son voyage jusqu'en Inde, et des combats qu'il eut à mener. Aiolia était toujours aussi abasourdi par ce que cet homme, ce roi, ce Chevalier avait accompli. Après lui, aucun conquérant ne parvint à soumettre autant de peuple, pas même le redoutable Gengis Khan, ou encore Attila le Hun. Et tout ceci, il l'avait accompli au nom de sa Déesse, persuadé que l'objet qu'il nommait la jarre sombre se trouvait cachée dans une cité de l'est lointain.

Aiolia reprit sa transcription. La pointe de son crayon gras crissait sur la feuille blanche à un rythme rapide.

« _[…] cependant, plus je m'éloigne de l'île, et plus les questions m'assaillent. Mais ce n'est qu'après la sanglante bataille en Inde que je reprends pleinement mes esprits. La reine Izlandi m'a-t-elle ensorcelé ? Pourquoi n'ai-je qu'un souvenir flou des moments passés avec elle ? Pourquoi sa voix raisonne, assourdie, à mes oreilles ? Elle s'est joué de moi, et l'éloignement que je mets entre nous m'a ouvert les yeux et libéré de son emprise. Honteux, je décide de retourner sur mes pas une fois mes blessures en partie guéri. Même si je sais que mes retrouvailles avec Izlandi risque de tourner au cauchemar, même si je sais que les Amazones, menée de front par sa fille Cassia … _ »

Aiolia sursauta et se redressa vivement avant de refermer violemment le livre. Izlandi, s'était le nom de la reine qui les avait maintes et maintes fois soumis à l'aide de sa lance divine. Et Cassia, sa fille … ça n'avait pas de sens. A moins qu'Enyo ait mis en place sa bulle temporelle à ce moment-là. Ainsi, Cassia et les autres Amazones vivaient sur cette île figée dans le temps depuis plus de cinq cent ans. Alexandre le Grand, son ancêtre, avait donc rencontré Cassia ?

Plein d'incompréhension, de honte et de colère mêlée, Aiolia se releva, déplia son corps douloureux, et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel gris, les nuages bas, et la neige sale qui recouvrait le sol. Qu'est-ce que cela cachait ? Pourquoi Enyo réclamait-elle une dette ? A moins qu'elle ne mente ? Shun avait émis l'hypothèse, la veille, que cela put être un piège. Une façon de détourner l'attention. Enyo avait-elle prit Hermaphrodite en otage dans le seul et unique but de se venger de son ancienne défaite ? Certes, elle aurait pu obtenir sa vengeance en combattant Alexandre, mais elle semblait vouloir se préparer méticuleusement et patiemment. Il allait sans dire que sa colère était grande. Soudain, Aiolia prit conscience que, s'ils n'agissaient pas tous maintenant, le Sanctuaire serait perdu.

Cependant, même si les Chevaliers d'Ors avaient perdu leur force, il leur restait les Chevaliers Divins, alors que les Amazones étaient restées des femmes, certes fortes, mais uniquement des femmes. A moins que …

Un souvenir lui revint. Celui de Camus, trainé dans le centre de l'arène, à bout de force. Le Verseau se sentait déjà mal lorsqu'il restait trop longtemps au Sanctuaire, alors passer des jours et des jours sous la chaleur de l'île l'avait affaibli au point qu'il ne put se relever. A cet instant, Aiolia était persuadé que les cinq Amazones autour de lui allaient réussir à le tuer. Et puis, une petite femme s'était jetée dans l'arène pour faire face à ses sœurs et le protéger. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'elle. Petite, les bras nus et blancs, les seins à peine visible sous sa tunique en lin un corps de femme frêle et vulnérable. Elle avait l'air semblable à n'importe quelle femme, alors que les autres ressemblaient étonnamment à des hommes. Et si …

Et si elle leur avait volé leur cosmos ? Et si la reine Izlandi avait fait transiter leur force dans sa lance dorée pour les offrir à ses Guerrières ? Voilà pourquoi certaines, comme Cassia ou Ténia, ressemblaient à des montagnes de muscle, alors que d'autres avait gardé un aspect normal. Après tout, les Amazones ne furent-elles pas les premières à recevoir ce don d'une Déesse ?

Mais alors, qui pourrait tenir tête à douze cosmos de Chevalier d'Or dans les corps de douze Femmes Guerrières, ainsi qu'une armée d'autres ? Les Chevaliers Divins.

Sous cette révélation, Aiolia releva les yeux, cherchant le soleil derrière les nuages. Ils étaient cinq : Seiya, Shiryu, Hyôga, Shun et Ikki. Et avec ce qu'ils avaient surmonté durant toutes ces batailles, ils seraient tout de même bien capables de contrer les Amazones. Même si l'avenir leur disait le contraire. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu de ces camarades, la puissance de ces cinq Chevaliers dépassait de loin la leur, y compris celle de Shun qui avait pourtant, par bien des aspects, l'air plus faible que ses camarades. Le garçon avait bien grandit pour atteindre une force incommensurable, d'après les dires de Dohko. Et il avait raison.

Aiolia se souvenait de Shun lui sauvant la vie au Château d'Hadès, alors qu'il allait tomber dans le Cocyte, jeté là par Rhadamanthe. Tout en revivant cette scène les yeux fermés, sans même qu'une brusque migraine ne revienne pour dévier de nouveau ses pensées comme précédemment, le Lion sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Le garçon avait ensuite pris sur lui de faire face au Spectre en le protégeant de son corps, et lui, il l'avait repoussé. Par fierté sans doute. Pour son honneur, certainement. Mais surtout, parce qu'il prenait sur lui de vaincre son ennemi et de ne pas laisser un gamin s'en charger à sa place. Un gamin qui possédait la force des dieux.

Les yeux toujours clos, Aiolia poussa un petit rire amusé lorsque l'image de Shun vêtu de sa grenouillère se dessina sur ses paupières. Tout innocent et espiègle dans son pyjama rouge à tête de grenouille. Et pourtant il cachait une force phénoménale, il le savait. Souriant toujours, Aiolia rouvrit les yeux. Il revoyait son sourire gêné, rougissant tout à l'heure dans les cuisines, et le superposait immédiatement à son visage décidé lorsque, son armure brillant d'un éclat d'or, il avait fait courageusement face avec ses compagnons d'arme pour éloigner leur Athéna Exclamation du Sanctuaire … il revoyait aussi ses grands yeux verts qui ne le quittait pas dans l'infirmerie, alors qu'il venait rendre visite à Mû, avant tout ceci. Avant sa mort. A cette époque, Shun n'était qu'une présence discrète entraperçue du coin de l'œil, toujours silencieux. Et pourtant bien présent. Dans un froncement de sourcil, Aiolia s'étonna d'avoir gardé inconsciemment, dans sa mémoire, tant de souvenir de Shun. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ?

- Tu penses à lui, hein ?

Aiolia sursauta et fit volte-face. Il n'avait senti personne approcher, n'avait même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, plongé qu'il était dans ses souvenirs de Shun. Et pourtant Absol se tenait là, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses yeux bleus avaient la froideur d'un glacier, et son visage était figé dans une expression à la fois en colère et attristé. Aiolia lui fit face et ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut que dire. Il ignorait tout simplement quoi répliquer à ça.

- T'as toujours ce regard quand tu penses à lui, ajouta Absol d'une voix dure.

Aiolia prit une grande inspiration, mais il ne put que murmurer :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Avait-il peur de comprendre ? Il savait bien que les mots qu'Absol prononçait avaient un sens, et qu'ils signifiaient forcément quelque chose. Il était sur le point de les comprendre, sur le point de découvrir ce que le jeune homme tentait de lui dire. Mais à peine prit-il le temps d'y réfléchir qu'une terrible migraine le prit et il grimaça de douleur. Face à lui, Absol soupira, excédé, et se détourna. Il disparut dans le couloir.

Immédiatement, Aiolia se jeta à ses trousses et surgit hors de la pièce en criant :

- Attends ! Attends s'il te plait …

Absol s'arrêta et se retourna à demi, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de hurler d'indignation, comme quelqu'un qui s'apprêterait à faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire. Aiolia s'avança de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter à une distance raisonnable de sécurité.

- Explique-moi ! déclara-t-il d'une voix forte. Pourquoi tu me détestes autant ? Je veux dire … dis-le-moi si je t'ai fait quelque chose à toi … ou à ta mère. Si je vous ai fait du mal à tous les deux je …

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ! s'écria Absol en brandissant le poing, manquant de lui envoyer dans la figure. Ma mère ? Mais tu ne l'as jamais aimé ! Et elle non plus ! Vous ne viviez même pas ensemble, tous les frères et sœurs que j'avais étaient de pères différents …

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, détourna le visage et soupira. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux et évita son regard lorsqu'Aiolia reprit :

- Alors explique-moi ce que j'ai pu te faire à toi ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait de mal ?

- Putain papa ! rugit Absol en lui faisant face à nouveau, les poings serrés. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec moi !

Aiolia accusa le coup, suffoqué. Paralysé. Le cœur palpitant furieusement. Absol venait de l'appeler papa …

- Tu ne comprends pas ? reprit ce dernier avec fureur. Mais merde t'es trop con pour comprendre qu'il t'aimait, et tu l'as laissé mourir … il est mort parce que t'as refusé de voir la vérité et … c'est parce qu'il est mort qu'Enyo a …

Aveuglé par sa colère, le jeune homme était incapable de terminer ses phrases. Il tremblait, bouillonnait intérieurement. Toujours frappé de stupeur, Aiolia ne pouvait que le fixer avec des yeux ronds. Papa … pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire, le Lion prit pleinement conscience d'avoir son fils en face de lui. Un enfant qui partageait son sang, ses traits de caractère les plus prononcés, la couleur de ses yeux, de ses cheveux, et jusqu'à la forme de son nez. Un enfant qui tentait de lui faire entendre raison, de lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

- De qui est-ce que …

- Ecoute, le coupa fermement Absol dans un soupir, je veux simplement que tu comprennes que tu ne me laisses pas le choix …

Père et fils se regardèrent directement dans les yeux. Intensément. Encore une fois, Aiolia fut persuadé qu'Absol tenta de lui faire passer quelque chose. Une explication. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Il ne recevait pas le message. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, bloquait ses perceptions.

Un doute envahit brusquement le Lion. Que s'apprêtait-il à faire ? Une détermination sans faille se lisait dans les yeux bleus d'Absol. Il était sur le point de faire quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave. Mais avant qu'Aiolia ait pu lui demander, le jeune homme se détourna dans un nouveau soupir. Puis, voyant que son père tendait la main vers lui pour le retenir, il se servit de sa vitesse lumière pour lui échapper et disparut.

Prit d'une panique soudaine, Aiolia se lança à son tour pour tenter de l'arrêter. Absol s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un mauvais pressentiment, tout en ignorant bien évidemment qu'il ne s'agissait que de son instinct paternel qui se mettait en branle.

Mais, alors que son cœur battait de panique, il heurta quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir et s'agrippa à de fines épaules pour ne pas tomber. Shun l'attrapa par le bras et ils se stabilisèrent tous les deux pour ne pas tomber. L'un et l'autre était essoufflé. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que Shun ne prenne la parole :

- J'te cherchais, dit-il entre deux inspirations, Athéna vient de revenir de l'Olympe, elle te convoque dans le bureau du Pope. Tout de suite.

Figé, Aiolia resta sans bouger, incapable de quitter les yeux d'émeraude qui le fixait. Quelque chose dans sa tête tournait à plein régime. Il avait le sentiment que les réponses aux énigmes d'Absol étaient là, sous ses yeux. Mais il était incapable d'en deviner la nature exacte. Et c'était en train de le rendre fou.

- Aiolia ? l'appela doucement Shun. Tout va bien ?

Il avait une telle façon de prononcer son prénom, avec ce petit accent asiatique pas désagréable … prit d'une nouvelle migraine, Aiolia secoua la tête, lâcha les épaules du jeune homme, et recula d'un pas.

- Ouais, ça va, répondit-il dans une grimace, j'y vais tout de suite.

- D'accord.

Aiolia le contourna précautionneusement et se passa les doigts sur le front. C'était vraiment à devenir chèvre ! Incapable de supporter même la faible luminosité du jour à cause de son mal de tête, le Lion baissa les yeux.

Il se figea. A ses pieds, des flaques de sang brillaient d'un rouge surnaturel inquiétant. Puis, la voix qu'il avait entendu dans son dernier rêve étrange raisonna dans sa tête :

_« Aidez-moi, je suis blessé ! »_

Il se retourna alors vivement et s'écria :

- Shun !

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna, légèrement hébété. Il cligna des paupières puis attendit, surpris.

Toujours essoufflé, Aiolia le fixa dans les yeux quelques instants, avant de les baisser de nouveau au sol. Les flaques de sang avaient disparu. Comme ça. Comme s'il avait rêvé debout.

Sans oser relever les yeux, il dit, avant de reprendre sa route :

- Non, rien.

Et il s'en fut.

* * *

><p>Misère, ce chapitre m'a demandé pas mal de travail ! J'ai mélangé fiction et réalité en évoquant Alexandre le Grand, bien évidemment. Certaines choses sont vraies, et d'autres non.<p>

Je me suis aussi rendu compte que certains et certaines d'entre vous avaient raison : je n'avais pas assez évoqué les autres enfants venus du futur. J'ai profité de ce début de chapitre assez calme pour rattraper mon erreur. Je voulais aussi dédier un petit passage à notre pauvre Aphrodite, mais j'ai ensuite jugé ça trop long. Se sera donc pour le prochain chapitre, là où tout va commencer à faire BOUM ! XD

Aiolia est-il simplement vraiment très con - comme le lui a si gentiment fait remarquer Absol - ou bien une puissance divine est-elle vraiment à l'oeuvre pour occulter Shun de son esprit ? De quoi Camus a-t-il voulu lui parler ? Qui tente de l'aider ainsi ? Est-ce véritablement un Dieu ? Si oui, lequel ? Et puis ... euh ... j'ai pas la force de noter toutes les questions que j'ai soulevé XD

Bonne semaine ! Je ne publierais certainement pas dimanche prochain car je suis sur une brocante (trop de bordel dans le grenier, faut vider XD) donc lundi prochain ... ça commence à devenir une habitude XD

bisous bisous !


	19. 18 Invasion

**18**

**Invasion**

Avant de frapper à la porte, Aiolia reprit son souffle. Une sourde migraine commençait à se frayer un chemin dans son cerveau, et son dos brûlait d'être resté trop longtemps courbé pendant qu'il lisait. Ses blessures pas tout à fait guéries étaient sensibles derrière le bandage qui lui entourait le torse.

Qu'est-ce qu'Athéna allait-elle lui révéler ? Que ses rêves n'étaient que des inventions de son cerveau malade ou, au contraire, qu'ils avaient pu faire avancer le problème grâce à lui ? Bien qu'il ne voie pas en quoi ses rêves puissent avoir un sens, il espérait sincèrement avoir pu aider. Maintenant que ses lectures lui avaient apporté un nouvel éclairage sur la situation, il pensait pouvoir aider davantage, bien que cela fût insuffisant. Les informations qu'il avait récoltées n'étaient pas suffisantes, et il comptait sur cette discussion avec Athéna pour en apprendre davantage. Il était temps d'arrêter Enyo et ses Amazones. Parce qu'il désirait se venger de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, à lui et ses compagnons, et de ce qu'elle allait faire endurer aux enfants.

Il frappa. La voix rauque de Saga l'invita à entrer et il poussa la lourde porte, non sans retenir une grimace de douleur. Dans le bureau confiné, le Pope était debout près de sa chaise, sa lourde cape blanche tombant de ses épaules, son casque rouge posé sur le pupitre. Il le fixait de ses yeux bleus foncés. Il était seul. Aiolia s'arrêta à mi-chemin, regarda autour de lui, puis revint vers Saga, un sourcil arqué.

- Athéna t'attend dans ses appartements privés avec quelques invités, lui dit ce dernier en pointant du menton une porte dérobée sur sa droite.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant. Aiolia n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Lui, et Marine ? Des enfants ? A bien y regarder, il y avait quelque chose de très Saga chez ces deux paires de jumeaux, bien que Léonie ressemble énormément à sa mère. Etaient-ils déjà ensemble tous les deux ? Amadis et Jathan ne semblaient pas avoir plus de quinze ans, mais rien ne lui garantissait qu'ils fussent les aînés. Les poings serrés, sans trop comprendre pourquoi il ressentait une telle jalousie, Aiolia se détourna du Pope et prit la direction qu'il lui avait indiquée.

- J'aimerais que tu te tiennes à carreaux si possible, lui dit soudainement Saga alors qu'il approchait de la porte, ne fait pas honte à ta Déesse.

Aiolia se figea, sentant la colère monter. Il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il ressentait de haine pour Saga n'était que les résidus de celle de l'enfant qu'il avait été, celui que le Pope punissait souvent d'une fessée humiliante ou, pire, d'un coup de sandale sur la tête. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer ces souvenirs, ceux qu'il avait de ce Pope autoritaire que Saga avait été – et était d'ailleurs toujours. Le problème, c'est qu'il le voyait toujours avec ses yeux d'enfant.

- Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un gosse ! répliqua le Lion, les dents serrées.

- Alors arrête de te conduire comme un gosse, répliqua Saga.

Blessé, Aiolia se tourna vers lui, le visage figé dans une expression de colère. S'il voulait le provoquer, il avait réussi ! Voyant que la situation s'enliserait s'il ne faisait rien, Saga prit une grande inspiration, et se contenta de dire :

- Ta Déesse t'attend.

Dans un grognement, Aiolia se détourna non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard noir à son Pope. Celui-ci savait-il que Marine était destinée à devenir sa femme, et à lui donner des enfants ? Et Marine ? S'étaient-ils seulement déjà intéressés l'un à l'autre ? Reléguant toutes ces questions dans un coin obscur de son esprit, Aiolia tenta également d'ignorer les signaux de son corps douloureux, prit une grande inspiration et tourna la poignée.

A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans les appartements privés d'Athéna, car, normalement, seul le Pope avait le droit d'y pénétrer. Pourquoi sa Déesse le convoquait-il ici, et pas dans le bureau du Pope ? Et qui étaient ces invités, que Saga avait vaguement annoncés ? Pas plus alarmé que ça, Aiolia ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. N'ayant plus de cosmos, il ne pouvait plus sonder une pièce fermée comme il le faisait autrefois instinctivement avant d'y entrer, et ne se méfia donc pas davantage. Quel danger aurait-il bien pu craindre dans les appartements privés de sa Déesse ?

La pièce était lumineuse, décorée de tapisserie de couleur chaude mais autrement assez vide. Il n'y avait qu'un grand miroir sur le mur de gauche, un bureau plus petit que celui de la pièce précédente et un haut siège de marbre fin. Malgré l'hiver qui régnait à l'extérieur, il y faisait une chaleur doucereuse qui endormi encore la vigilance du Lion. Il avait tout simplement l'impression de pénétrer dans un cocon de protection, une gangue confortable.

Cependant, à peine eut-il fait un ou deux pas vers le bureau au fond de la pièce qu'il se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Ses bras tremblaient. Accompagnant Athéna, debout près du meuble recouvert d'or fin, trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Une femme, et deux hommes. Ou, plus précisément, une Déesse et deux Dieux. Immédiatement, en fait inconsciemment, Aiolia identifia Aphrodite, Déesse de l'Amour. Son corps fin et élancé resplendissait d'une lumière spectrale et ses longs cheveux d'ors brillaient d'une lueur précieuse jusqu'à s'égarer dans les plis de sa longue toge trainante. Mais, plus que cela, ce qui lui permit de la reconnaitre fut sa ressemblance frappante avec son fils, Hermaphrodite. De par ce fait, il n'eut aucun mal à mettre un nom sur le visage de l'un des deux Dieux, qui arborait une flamboyante crinière cuivrée et un corps souple et léger, avec, à ses pieds, deux sandales d'ors ailées. C'était Hermès, le Messager des Dieux. Ses yeux jaunes semblaient crépiter et tourbillonner, comme s'il contenait là son incroyable pouvoir divin. Aiolia n'eut pas le temps de chercher à savoir qui était le dernier des trois, car soudain, Aphrodite quitta les siens et se rua vers le Chevalier. Abasourdi, celui-ci la vit s'approcher de lui. Elle ne semblait pas marcher, mais flotter avec grâce et beauté. Lorsque son visage fut assez près pour qu'il puisse voir la couleur bleu clair de ses incroyables yeux en amande, le Lion jeta un genou au sol, se souvenant brutalement qu'il n'était qu'un humain, parmi les Dieux, et s'évertua à fixer le sol. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine douloureuse. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Athéna avait préféré le recevoir dans ses appartements privés.

- Comment va mon enfant ? demanda Aphrodite d'une voix claire teintée d'inquiétude. Dis-moi, Chevalier, réponds-moi !

Elle avait l'air totalement paniquée, terrorisée à l'idée que l'un de ses enfants ait subi quelque chose dont elle ignorait la nature. Aiolia serra les poings de rage, honteux à l'idée de dire à cette divine mère affolée qu'il n'avait strictement rien pu faire pour aider son fils en danger. S'il avait eu le courage de relever la tête, il aurait vu les larmes mouiller les yeux bleus d'Aphrodite.

- Mère, calmez-vous, dit une voix onctueuse et pleine de sagesse, nous le retrouverons.

Cette fois, Aiolia ne put s'empêcher de se redresser. Un genou toujours à terre, il leva la tête en se retenant de pousser un cri de surprise. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix, et pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques heures. Il l'avait entendu dans sa tête lui donner des conseils et lui affirmer qu'il allait l'aider. Lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux bleus électriques du Dieu qui se tenait près d'Aphrodite, il sut que c'était lui. Et il en fut d'autant plus convaincu lorsqu'il vit les coudes arrondis de deux ailes blanches dépasser de son dos, alors que les pointes glissaient sur le sol de marbre. Arborant la même chevelure cuivrée que son père, le Dieu lui rendit son regard. Aiolia avait beau l'avoir reconnu, il ignorait toujours qui il était. Mais alors qu'il le transperçait de son regard affuté, la voix raisonna de nouveau dans sa tête :

« _Tu en as mis du temps_. »

Ça n'était pas un reproche, loin de là. Un soulagement et une reconnaissance transperçait dans cette voix douce et grave à la fois. Le Dieu eut un petit sourire, et Aiolia referma la bouche, un peu honteux de se sentir rougir. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait en face de lui l'un des trois fils de l'Amour qu'Aphrodite avait eu avec Hermès. Etant donné qu'il savait déjà à quoi ressemblait Hermaphrodite, ne lui restait que deux options : Eros, ou Antéros ?

Discrète comme un courant d'air chaud, Athéna s'approcha, suivit non loin par son oncle, Hermès. Son regard était plus que jamais déterminé.

- Relève-toi Chevalier, lui ordonna-t-elle avec douceur mais fermeté.

Aiolia obéit et se tourna vers sa Déesse, tout en sentant sur lui le regard de ce Dieu dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom. Aphrodite, plus apeurée que jamais, tenait le bras de son fils comme si sa vie en dépendait. Toute sa peur n'était que le résultat de son grand amour maternel, et le Lion en fut tout chamboulé. Enyo avait beau être une Déesse, elle n'avait pas le droit de priver une mère de son enfant.

- Mon absence a duré longtemps mais il m'a d'abord fallu convaincre les dieux, dit-elle, puis nous avons tenté de trouver où Enyo avait pu cacher Hermaphrodite, et comment y était-elle parvenu durant d'aussi longues années.

Sans trop qu'il comprenne comment cet éclair de lucidité pu jaillir dans son cerveau embrumé, Aiolia s'entendit déclarer :

- Dans une bulle temporelle.

- C'est exact, répliqua sa Déesse dans un sourire, il nous a ensuite fallu du temps pour créer une brèche dans cette bulle.

Aiolia serra de nouveau les poings. Alors, s'il comprenait bien, Hermaphrodite revivait la même scène, encore et encore, depuis plus de cinq mille ans ! Voilà pourquoi, chaque fois qu'il croyait rêver, il revivait en réalité la même chose. Parce que dans cette bulle, une boucle temporelle semblait s'être mise en place, comme sur l'île des Amazones, pour les protéger du temps qui s'écoulait. En réponse à ses pensées, Aphrodite émit un sanglot et s'accrocha plus fort à son fils ailé.

- Mon pauvre enfant ! lança-t-elle au bord des larmes. Je l'ai abandonné sur Terre et n'ai pas été capable de ressentir qu'il avait besoin de moi !

- Je suis fautive aussi, déclara Athéna en baissant les yeux, tu m'avais demandé de veiller sur lui et de le protéger de la fureur d'Arès, mais j'ai échoué …

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Aiolia, les sourcils froncés, sentait quelque chose frapper à l'entrée de son esprit, mais il était encore trop dans le flou pour pouvoir comprendre. Sa Déesse reprit :

- Je n'ai pas agi assez rapidement lorsque la nymphe Salmacis lui a jeté ce sort … je m'en souviens maintenant … tous mes souvenirs me sont revenus lorsque la bulle temporelle a été ouverte par Zeus. Lorsque Salmacis s'est liée à Hermaphrodite, Enyo m'a promis de voiler sa présence à sa mère le temps que je trouve une solution et j'ai accepté … seulement, mon esprit a quitté mon corps de Déesse peut après, et j'ai perdu beaucoup de mes souvenirs d'une réincarnation à une autre. Je ne m'en souvenais pas. C'est pour cela qu'Enyo parlait d'une dette …

Elle releva enfin les yeux.

- Je suis tellement désolé. Tout est de ma faute …

Derrière Aiolia, la Déesse Aphrodite prit une grande inspiration, et dit :

- Peu importe les regrets, l'important aujourd'hui c'est d'arracher mon enfant à cette folle !

Malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire, on sentait clairement dans sa voix des reproches et une grande déception. Rassemblant les maigres connaissances qu'il connaissait, Aiolia tenta de refaire la chronologie des événements.

Aphrodite avait eu une relation, d'abord secrète, avec Arès, Dieu de la Guerre. Lorsque son mari Héphaïstos le découvrit, il pria Zeus de punir le Dieu qui avait séduit sa femme mais celui-ci refusa. Plus tard, Arès devint fou de la relation qu'avait Aphrodite avec un jeune humain, Adonis, et provoqua sa mort en prenant la forme d'un sanglier enragé. Aussi, lorsqu'Aphrodite commença à fréquenter régulièrement Hermès, et qu'elle tomba enceinte, elle préféra sans doute cacher l'enfant à son mari et son amant, pour lui sauver la vie. Hermaphrodite avait donc grandi dans les entrailles du Mont de l'Ida, en Phrygie, élevé par les nymphes des bois. Apparemment, la Déesse de l'Amour avait demandé à Athéna de veiller sur son enfant le temps qu'elle trouve une solution. Et Athéna avait laissé Salmacis approcher l'enfant. Jusqu'à provoquer la catastrophe. Et Enyo avait assisté à tout cela.

Cependant, Aiolia sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Enyo avait quitté l'Olympe et provoqué une guerre sanglante entre les grecques et les Amazones. Elle n'avait donc pas pu forcer Athéna à contracter cette dette après ces événements … mais avant. Pourquoi ? Aiolia sentait qu'il n'était pas très loin de la solution, qu'il la touchait du doigt ! Mais il était encore trop loin pour l'atteindre, et cela le rendait fou.

- J'ai une petite question, demanda-t-il humblement, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ? Je veux dire … il vous suffit maintenant de franchir cette bulle et de retrouver Hermaphrodite non ? Je vous remercie de m'avoir tenu au courant mais …

- L'endroit qu'Enyo a emprisonné dans cette bulle est grand, le coupa Athéna, et il n'y a que toi qui sache où le pauvre enfant se trouve exactement.

Aiolia se tut, tendu comme un arc. S'il avait bien compris, il allait voyager porté par le cosmos uni de quatre dieux, alors que lui n'était plus qu'un humain qui supportait très mal la gueule de bois. Il sut immédiatement que cette expérience serait désagréable.

- Ne perdons pas une seconde, intervint le Dieu ailé dans son dos.

Avant même qu'il put ouvrir la bouche pour émettre une objection, Aiolia se sentit tirer en avant, englouti par une éclatante lumière dorée qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Tout tournait tellement vite autour de lui qu'il sentit son cœur s'égarer quelques part au bord de ses lèvres, et se retint de justesse de pousser un cri. La vitesse allait lui faire perdre connaissance lorsque tout cessa enfin. Chancelant, tremblant et essoufflé, Aiolia se laissa tomber dans l'herbe grasse. Sa tête lui tournait, et ses jambes étaient incapables de le porter davantage. Et dire que s'il avait eu son cosmos, il aurait trouvé cette expérience tout bonnement merveilleuse.

Une poigne ferme mais douce l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à se relever. Deux yeux d'un bleu électrique se plantèrent dans les siens, et la voix onctueuse raisonna à ses oreilles :

- Ne perdons pas de temps, lèves-toi.

- Je ne sens même pas sa présence ! s'écria Aphrodite d'une voix hystérique. Pourquoi ? Nous nous sommes trompé, il n'est pas ici !

- Calmes-toi, lui murmura doucement Hermès en lui prenant les épaules, il est ici, il n'y a aucun doute.

- Aiolia ressaisis-toi ! s'écria Athéna.

- Oui, gémit le Lion en se retenant tout juste de ne pas vomir, oui j'suis là …

Le Dieu ailé à ses côtés le lâcha enfin, mais il ne retomba pas. Dans sa tête, la voix lui dit :

« _Je vais t'aider_. »

...

Pour la énième fois, Mû soupira. Il était persuadé qu'Aiolia le rejoindrait dans la matinée, pour qu'il puisse discuter. Mais il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, et le soleil déclinait déjà vers l'horizon, partiellement caché par le ciel blanc de cet hiver rigoureux. Pourtant, avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, c'était tout de même la moindre des choses que de venir s'excuser ! Mais apparemment, Aiolia ne le jugeait pas utile.

Un autre soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres et il releva la tête, accoudé à son bureau, pour regarder dehors. Il avait cessé de neiger, et les rares flocons tombés du ciel se transformaient déjà en boue froide et brune sur le sol. Mû adorait l'hiver. Cela lui rappelait les hauteurs de son pays natal. Prudemment, il tâta l'hématome qui s'était formé sur sa pommette droite, là où Aiolia l'avait frappé. Jamais son amant n'avait agi ainsi. Certes, il lui arrivait d'être brutal, emporté par sa fougue, mais jamais violent. Jusqu'à hier.

En revoyant le corps abimé mais toujours puissant d'Aiolia se dresser au-dessus de lui, Mû tressaillit. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour le repousser, ses bras étant devenus trop faible. Comme lorsque la reine des Amazones le tenait, sur l'île. Comme lorsqu'elle l'avait forcé à introduire ses doigts puis sa langue entre ses cuisses musclées de femmes. Un violent frisson de dégoût le fit trembler si fort que Mû en sursauta. Il se prit alors la tête dans les mains et gémit. Il ne voulait plus de ces souvenirs ! Il voulait tout oublier !

Mais, comme pour lui rappeler plus encore sa faiblesse, il se souvint de sa voix lorsqu'il s'était mis à supplier la reine de le laisser. Mais elle avait continué à enfouir son visage contre son sexe à la toison dure en lui ordonnant de la lécher. Un sanglot lui échappa. Après cela, elle l'avait retourné sur le ventre et l'avait battu, étranglé jusqu'à ce qu'il perde presque connaissance, avant de jouir sur lui en se frottant avidement contre ses fesses …

Dans un geste plein de rage, Mû envoya balader les dossiers et le pot à crayon sur son bureau. Les feuillets se dispersèrent au sol et le pot brun percuta le mur sous la fenêtre avec un bruit fort. Puis il se reprit la tête dans les mains et serra fort la racine de ses cheveux sur son crâne. Une douleur aiguë monta, mais les images restèrent, et dansèrent de plus belle devant ses yeux. Mû avait chaud. Mais c'était la chaleur de la colère et de la honte. Pourquoi Aiolia ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ça ? Lui, il comprenait que sa fierté avait été mis à mal par ce que les Amazones lui avait fait subir dans l'arène, il comprenait sa colère perpétuelle et sa haine contre ses femmes. Mais le Lion ne comprenait pas sa douleur, et il ne désirait apparemment pas la comprendre. Pas une seule fois il n'avait tenté de le rassurer, ou de lui faire oublier tout ça. En fait, depuis que cette histoire avait commencé, depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'infirmerie et qu'Aiolia et Absol s'étaient rencontrés, le Lion n'avait d'yeux que pour son fils. Mû avait été effacé. Oublié. Alors qu'en ce moment, il avait besoin d'une présence à ses côtés, de quelqu'un d'assez fort et responsable pour le rassurer.

Des larmes perlant au coin des yeux, Mû releva la tête, regardant de nouveau dehors. Le soleil n'était plus qu'un large trait orangé à l'ouest. Il ne supportait plus l'égoïsme exacerbé d'Aiolia. Au début de leur relation, il trouvait cela assez séduisant. Mignon. Qu'un homme comme lui, si fort, est besoin qu'on s'occupe à ce point de lui était touchant, et il s'était senti utile. Aiolia avait été une présence salvatrice lorsqu'il avait perdu son maitre – tué à cette époque par Saga, bien qu'il l'ignorât à ce moment-là – et il avait pu oublier son chagrin en prenant soin de ce grand enfant. Il avait alors vite compris que, depuis qu'il avait été abandonné par son grand frère Aioros, Aiolia n'avait pas grandi sentimentalement. Au fond de lui, il était toujours ce gamin de sept ans effrayé par la solitude, qui avait simplement besoin d'amour. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que c'était lui qui avait besoin d'amour, ou encore, tout bonnement d'une présence à ses côtés, Aiolia n'était pas là. Il était tout entier tourné vers lui-même et ne voyait même pas la souffrance de son amant.

Et pourtant, il avait tant besoin de quelqu'un en ce moment …

- Mû ?

L'interpelé releva la tête en sursautant et reconnut la voix de Milo. Lorsqu'il le vit, à travers l'immense vitre, traverser l'infirmerie vers son bureau, il essuya rapidement les larmes traitresse du coin de ses yeux et se plaqua une expression inébranlable sur le visage. Le Scorpion entra dans le bureau, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- T'aurais pas vu Aiolia par hasard ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah, j'sais pas. Shun le cherchait, ça avait l'air urgent.

- Shun le cherche toujours, marmonna Mû en détournant brièvement le regard.

- De quoi ? sourit Milo d'un air idiot.

- Nan, rien. Je ne l'ai pas vu.

Milo resta immobile, le fixant de ses yeux de myosotis. Puis ils glissèrent sur le bureau en désordre et les feuilles et stylos gisant à terre. Mû pinça les lèvres. Il fallait que cet andouille se pointe au moment où il était le plus mal. Petit à petit, le sourire du Scorpion s'effaça quelque peu et il releva les yeux, un sourcil arqué. Interrogatif. Il attendait que Mû lui explique. Il n'y avait aucune raison que celui-ci le fasse, car cela ne le regardait en rien. Mais là, en cet instant précis, Mû avait tellement besoin d'une oreille attentive.

- Je l'ai attendu toute la journée, précisa-t-il en se forçant à sourire.

- Ah …

La gravité sur le visage du Scorpion fit fortement battre le cœur de Mû le temps de deux ou trois battements. Il y avait quelque chose de changer chez Milo … il avait l'impression de le voir autrement. Il n'aurait su dire ni pourquoi ni comment, mais c'était un fait.

- Pourtant, reprit celui-ci en pénétrant davantage dans la pièce, quand je l'ai vu ce matin il avait l'intention de venir te voir.

- Et bien je ne l'ai pas vu, mais tu sais, lui, entre ce qu'il dit et ce qu'il fait, il y a une grande différence !

Il pensait son ton assez enjoué, mais apparemment pas. Le visage de Milo resta de marbre, et se fit même plus grave. Ce qui était rare chez lui. D'ordinaire, quoi qu'il arrive, peu importe le sujet, il affichait toujours un sourire incroyablement benêt.

- Moi à sa place, j'aurais pas agis comme ça, reprit le Scorpion.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- J'aurais pris soin de toi.

Si Mû avait été en train de boire une tasse de lait, il en aurait recraché par le nez. Assez rapidement, il tenta de reconstruire sa façade inébranlable, mais ses mains tremblaient. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Milo. Ses yeux bleus s'égarèrent brièvement vers ses doigts avant de revenir à son visage. Son regard était brûlant. Mû s'efforça de sourire d'un air faussement désinvolte et dit :

- Je te remercie, mais tu sais … je …

Larmes traitresses. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Parce qu'il aurait aimé qu'Aiolia lui dise ces mots ? Non, de toute façon il savait que c'était impossible que ce genre de considération naisse dans l'esprit égoïste et figé du Lion. Il pleurait tout simplement parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre ces mots de la bouche de Milo. Dans ses yeux, il n'y lisait plus l'insouciance et l'apparente débilité qu'il y avait toujours lue. A présent, il avait l'impression de fixer un homme qui n'avait plus peur des responsabilités, qui ne fuyait plus.

Voyant les larmes rouler sur ses joues, le Scorpion ouvrit la bouche et contourna le bureau à grand pas pour se rapprocher de lui. Le voyant se jeter presque sur lui, Mû recula dans son siège, mais pas assez vite pour empêcher le Scorpion de lui saisir les mains. Eberlué, il le vit s'accroupir devant lui, son regard liquide levé vers le sien.

- J'suis désolé, lui souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, j'ignore ce que cette Amazones t'a fait sur l'île et je ne te demanderais rien. Mais si tu as envie d'en parler, je suis là.

Mû ravala un sanglot et sa gorge se serra douloureusement. Ces mots-là, il ne pensait pas les entendre un jour. Il avait tellement besoin d'une oreille attentive en ce moment, malheureusement, il avait encore du mal à accepter cette part de faiblesse qui s'était réveillée en lui. Avant cette aventure sur l'île il n'aurait jamais cru avoir tant besoin des autres. Il pensait se contenter d'apporter son soutien et sa présence aux gens qu'il appréciait, tel Aiolia, qui avait toujours besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Mais se retrouver dans la même situation ne lui aurait jamais effleuré l'esprit, même s'il reconnaissait humblement s'être tant rapprocher d'Aiolia à la mort de son maître uniquement par peur de se retrouver seul.

Sans quitter le Scorpion des yeux, il cligna des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue et secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

- C'est très gentil Milo, dit-il d'une voix enrouée, mais je ne peux pas …

Son camarade lui fit comprendre d'un sourire que ça n'était pas si grave, puis les deux hommes restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes à se fixer, sans bouger, respirant à peine. Mû sentait ses paumes devenir moites sous celles de Milo, et son cœur battre étrangement vite. Il n'avait jamais remarqué cette lueur dans les yeux profonds du Scorpion. Ou, à bien y réfléchir, peut-être que si, mais il avait toujours pris soin de feindre de ne pas le remarquer. Une légère panique s'empara de lui lorsqu'il vit son vis-à-vis ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, et tenta de le devancer :

- Milo je …

Mais ce dernier le coupa vivement sans se soucier un instant de ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire.

- Je sais que ça n'est certainement pas le moment de te dire ça, dit-il avec empressement, comme s'il craignait de ne pas avoir le temps. Mais j'peux plus … et quand je vois Aiolia qui t'ignore comme ça !

- Milo, tenta de nouveau Mû, légèrement paniqué.

- Non ! S'il te plait, laisse-moi finir.

Tendu, intimidé et très certainement gêné, Milo sourit en rougissant très légèrement, et reprit :

- J'sais pas si tu t'en étais douté … j'suis amoureux de toi.

Mû se sentit tressaillir des pieds à la tête. Il aurait aimé retiré ses mains, mais il en fut incapable. Il ne voulait pas que Milo sente à quel point elles tremblaient. S'il s'en était douté ? Absolument pas. Et pourtant, il était persuadé jusqu'à maintenant pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Le Scorpion avait l'air si stupide parfois, qu'il ne s'était pas un seul instant douté que cet idiot puisse avoir des secrets. Et encore moins un secret dans ce genre.

- Je … baragouina-t-il bêtement, non je ne … enfin.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour s'éclaircir les idées et retenta sa chance :

- Est-ce que ça date de … enfin tu sais … de la nuit où …

Contre toute attente, Milo eut un sourire attendrit. Puis il secoua la tête en signe de négation, et se releva soudainement, lâchant les mains du Bélier. Celui-ci eut brusquement froid.

- Non, j'pense que j'étais amoureux avant qu'on couche ensemble, avoua Milo dans un soupir.

Mû frissonna mais un sentiment de sécurité s'empara de lui. Ce genre de phrase ressemblait davantage au Milo qu'il connaissait. Il avouait humblement avoir eu une relation sexuelle avec lui avant de se mettre en couple avec Aiolia – mais où était le mal ? lui, il avait bien couché avec Shaka. Ce soir-là, ils venaient de fêter un anniversaire et la soirée avait été bien arrosée. Passablement éméché, Milo lui avait demandé s'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble tous les deux et Mû, bourré lui aussi, lui avait répondu que non, ce à quoi le Scorpion avait répliqué par un : il faudrait remédier à cela tout de suite ! La suite n'avait été que soupirs et gémissements. A ce souvenir, Mû frissonna malgré lui.

- En fait, reprit Milo d'un air gêné, j'ai voulu couché avec toi pour être sûr.

Estomaqué, Mû se redressa brusquement, la bouche ouverte d'étonnement. Le Scorpion se hâta de se reprendre :

- Nan j'veux dire ! Je voulais m'en assurer …

Puis il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, cherchant ses mots.

- Tu sais moi généralement quand je désire quelqu'un, c'est juste le temps … 'fin … le temps de tirer un coup tu vois !

Mû acquiesça, toujours muet d'étonnement.

- Alors là je me disais la même chose. Que si je couchais avec toi ça me passerait.

- Ah, fut la seule chose que Mû fut capable de prononcer.

- Mais c'est pas passé.

Cette fois, Mû se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose entre hier et aujourd'hui, car Milo était totalement différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Ou croyait connaitre. Si, comme il le disait, il ressentait ces sentiments pour lui depuis cette seule nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, alors c'était un an avant leur mort. S'il avait gardé ça sur le cœur tout ce temps, pourquoi prendre soudainement la décision d'en parler maintenant ? Que s'était-il passé dans la vie de Milo ?

Les yeux bas, les poings serrés, Mû ne vit pas le regard que lui adressa le Scorpion. Comment réagir à cet aveu ? Il l'ignorait. Cela s'était passé naturellement, avec Aiolia. Voyant sa solitude et son désespoir après sa rupture avec Marine, Mû avait été attendri par ce besoin d'amour qu'il lisait dans les yeux du Lion. Ils s'étaient rapprochés et les choses étaient venues d'elles-mêmes, tellement simplement. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas pareil avec Milo ? Parce que la situation n'était pas la même. Avec Aiolia, il était libre de tout engagement et n'avait pas peur de la proximité. Là, tout était différent.

Réalisant soudainement la gêne qu'il avait installé entre lui et son ami, Milo plaqua sur son visage son air bête et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- M'enfin j'te dis ça moi c'est parce que j'l'ai sur le cœur depuis ce matin, dit-il avec légèreté, j'sais pas trop pourquoi, j'dois avoir mal digéré cette nuit !

Mû pouffa de rire et releva le visage vers Milo. Celui-ci lui sourit. Il appréciait la simplicité de son ami, surtout dans un moment comme celui-ci où il ne savait trop quoi répondre. Que lui dire ? Refuser ? Lui promettre d'y penser ? Mais au nom de quoi ? Et puis il y avait Aiolia … Tout sourire quitta le visage du Bélier lorsqu'il réalisa brusquement qu'il ignorait où il en était exactement avec le Lion. L'aimait-il encore ? Il l'avait aimé, assurément, mais quant à savoir si ces sentiments étaient toujours d'actualité, c'était une autre affaire.

Le silence commençait à s'éterniser entre les deux hommes, plongés chacun dans leur pensée, lorsqu'un grand bruit se fit entendre depuis le couloir. Des bruits de pas rapides et lourds, des cris, des pleurs, des rugissements de colère. Immédiatement, Mû se dressa sur ses jambes et se rua hors de son bureau, suivit de près par un Milo passablement surpris.

C'est alors qu'une haute silhouette se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte. Stupéfait, le Scorpion se figea, croyant avoir devant lui une créature venue de l'Enfer, avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait que de Masque de Mort du Cancer, qui portait dans ses bras un corps apparemment inerte. Puis il retint un cri.

- Il a recommencé ! s'écria le Cancer avec rage.

- Viens l'allonger là, répliqua Mû avec un calme surprenant.

Milo s'écarta pour le laisser passer et jeta un coup d'œil horrifié au corps que son camarade tenait. Il s'agissait d'Aphrodite qui, la bave aux lèvres, se tordait dans tous les sens comme sous l'emprise d'un courant électrique. Masque de Mort le déposa rapidement sur le brancard indiqué par Mû et reprit :

- Je croyais les avoir tous jeté mais il en avait planqué !

- Il les a avalé depuis combien de temps ?

- J'sais pas ! J'ai pas eu le temps de lui faire cracher !

Aphrodite poussa un cri qui se transforma en gargouillis et une mousse blanche s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un rayon orange du soleil couchant passa par la fenêtre au même moment et éclaira son visage. Milo eut une grimace de douleur. La balafre qui barrait le visage autrefois si parfait du Chevalier des Poissons n'était plus aussi boursoufflé que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais elle avait rougi. Soit à cause de la guérison, soit à cause du froid de l'hiver. Son visage en était totalement transformé. Sa paupière gauche, partiellement touchée, restait fermée de moitié alors que son nez, barré en son milieu, partait négligemment sur le côté comme s'il avait été mal recollé après avoir été coupé.

- Tiens-le, ordonna Mû en approchant d'Aphrodite un tube qui émettait un bruit sifflant d'aspiration.

Milo grimaça en voyant le Bélier enfoncé ce tube dans la gorge de son infortuné patient. Celui-ci se contorsionna alors brusquement dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, tout en grognant et gargouillant, les yeux révulsés. Il semblait être encore totalement conscient de ce qu'il se passait, et refusait clairement que Mû l'aide. Il tenta même de l'éloigner de lui en lui agrippant fermement les épaules, mais Masque de Mort lui attrapa les poignets et l'immobilisa.

Soudain, Aphrodite se cabra, poussa un gémissement, toussa et rua brutalement sur le côté. Mû s'éloigna alors et retira le tube de sa gorge. Un liquide remplit de bile et de mousse blanche jaillit en même temps et Aphrodite recracha la totalité de son estomac sur le linoléum blanc du sol de l'infirmerie. Masque de Mort ne s'écarta pas. Au contraire, lorsqu'Aphrodite se redressa légèrement, hoquetant et pleurant de colère, il se pencha davantage sur lui et le secoua brutalement pour l'obliger à le regarder.

- Pourquoi ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix forte. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Aphrodite détourna le visage et tenta de le repousser faiblement. Ses bras tremblaient et il semblait encore pris de haut-le-cœur. Mais le Cancer ne se laissa pas démonter et le secoua encore plus violemment.

- Tu comprends pas que je m'en fiche ! hurla-t-il les larmes aux yeux. J'suis pas tombé amoureux pour ton visage, Aphrodite ! Pas seulement ! Arrête … pourquoi tu fais ça, pourquoi ?

Se recroquevillant sur le lit, Aphrodite enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses bras pour ne pas l'exposer. Son corps tout entier tremblait désormais.

- J'peux pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffée. J'peux pas …

Masque de Mort soupira, baissa la tête, puis la laissa doucement tomber jusqu'à son compagnon. Son front se posa délicatement sur les avant-bras d'Aphrodite qui sanglotait, et le silence s'installa.

De son côté, jugeant indiscret de les regarder ainsi plus longtemps, Milo détourna les yeux et fixa Mû. Celui-ci sembla percevoir son regard et se tourna vers lui. Il était essoufflé, mais il était bien campé sur ses jambes, le dos droit et le regard sûr. Le médecin dans toute sa splendeur, loin du Chevalier chamboulé et désorienté auquel il avait fait face dans le bureau quelques minutes plus tôt.

Entre Aiolia qui avait manqué mourir d'une overdose deux jours plus tôt, et Aphrodite qui tentait de mettre consciemment fin à ses joues en avalant n'importe quoi, le Scorpion réalisa que les Chevaliers d'Athéna étaient devenus ni plus ni moins une belle brochette d'incapables. Comme s'il avait suivi le fil de ses pensées, Mû baissa les yeux, le regard triste. Durant quelques longues secondes, seuls les pleurs convulsifs d'Aphrodite se firent entendre dans la pièce.

Puis soudain, la porte se rouvrit et Shun entra, essoufflé lui aussi. Mû et Milo se tournèrent vers lui. Les yeux d'émeraude du garçon allèrent sur le couple étrangement enlacés, puis revinrent vers le médecin en chef.

- J'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, dit-il entre deux souffles, et j'ai fait au plus vite. Il a recommencé.

C'était une constatation, pas une question. Mû acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête, le visage grave. Milo était blême.

- T'as trouvé Aiolia ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Shun en détournant les yeux, avant de reprendre dans un murmure : oui je l'ai trouvé …

Il fixa de nouveau Masque de Mort et Aphrodite sans vraiment les voir. Mû coula un regard appuyé vers lui et sentit son cœur faire une embardée en voyant les yeux tristes du garçon. Et dire que ce petit se mourait d'amour pour Aiolia. Milo lui jeta un regard, un sourcil arqué, et le Bélier détourna les yeux.

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait toujours su. Dès le premier jour de Shun dans l'infirmerie, il l'avait deviné. Alors qu'Aiolia lui rendait une petite visite journalière pour lui rappeler qu'il fallait aussi qu'il s'occupe de lui, Shun ne l'avait pas une seule seconde quitté des yeux. Bien évidemment, Aiolia n'avait jamais rien remarqué. Mais Mû le savait lui. Tout le monde le savait au Sanctuaire – ou presque. Shun était désespérément amoureux de cet égoïste de Lion, et lui était myope comme une taupe. Quant à Mû, il ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Premièrement parce qu'il avait pensé que cette amourette n'était que passagère, et deuxièmement, parce qu'il avait peur de se retrouver seul. Qui sait, peut-être qu'Aiolia se serait tourné vers le garçon. C'est alors que le Bélier réalisa, en serrant fortement les poings, qu'il s'était montré très égoïste lui aussi, alors qu'il connaissait la douleur de Shun.

Ses yeux glissèrent de nouveau vers le garçon qui, perdu dans ses pensées, ne le vit pas. Tout était si compliqué maintenant. Les choses seraient restées tellement plus simple si seulement ils n'étaient pas tous revenus à la vie. Aiolia n'aurait pas découvert ses échecs, Shun ne souffrirait pas de cet amour à sens unique, et lui-même ne se poserait pas autant de question à propos de son amant. Avant que tout ceci ne commence, il était sûr de ses sentiments. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Inconsciemment, il porta la main à l'hématome qui ornait sa pommette. Etait-il encore amoureux ? Ou ce qu'il avait vécu lui avait-il ouvert les yeux ?

Son regard quitta Shun lorsqu'il réalisa que Milo n'avait pas cessé de le fixer. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ? Avait-il été sincère, quelques minutes plus tôt, en lui ouvrant son cœur ? Et pourquoi diable n'avait-il jamais rien dit ? Peut-être réfléchissait-il comme Shun. Peut-être avait-il préféré s'effacer pour le laisser vivre son idylle avec Aiolia. Mû soupira. Si compliqué …

Il aurait volontiers davantage réfléchis à tout ceci si seulement une énorme explosion n'avait pas fait trembler les murs de la pièce. Milo se figea à ses côtés, tous les muscles du corps tendus, alors que lui se ramassait sur lui-même. Masque de Mort se redressa pour regarder par la fenêtre, et Aphrodite se recroquevilla davantage sur le brancard, sanglotant toujours, tremblant entièrement. Shun fut le premier à réagir. Se projetant à grande vitesse sur la fenêtre en usant de son cosmos, il se hissa sur le rebord pour balayer l'horizon du regard. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, un éclair doré déchira le ciel qui s'obscurcissait et une autre explosion fit cette fois trembler tout le palais.

- Déesse …, murmura Mû en reculant inconsciemment d'un pas.

Un rugissement s'éleva depuis l'extérieur. Un rugissement de Dragon. Et une seconde explosion répondit à la première. Shiryu n'avait pas attendu pour répliquer. Figé, Shun vit plusieurs dizaines de silhouettes se dessiner dans l'obscurité naissante de la nuit d'hiver qui tombait. Les Amazones avaient infiltré le Sanctuaire. Elles avaient profité de l'absence d'Athéna pour agir. Mais comment avait-elle bien pu savoir que leur Déesse n'était plus sur Terre ?

Un nouvel éclair doré déchira le ciel de plus en plus noir, et se dirigea tout droit vers eux. Agissant instinctivement, Shun sauta en arrière, se campa bien fermement sur ses jambes et fit jaillir son cosmos magenta tout en criant :

- Couchez-vous !

Derrière lui, Mû recula encore, Milo serra les poings en poussant un cri et Masque de Mort plongea sur le corps d'Aphrodite pour le protéger. L'attaqua heurta la façade extérieure du Palais du Pope de plein fouet et le mur explosa, projetant en tous sens des morceaux de pierre et des débris de verre. Mû et Milo furent projetés au sol et le brancard sur lequel Aphrodite était encore allongé glissa sur le linoléum mais ne se renversa pas. Tout le reste des meubles – lits, armoire, moniteurs et chariot métalliques furent balayés par le souffle de l'explosion. Toussant, le Bélier se redressa. Le cosmos de Shun brillait d'un éclat si éblouissant qu'il en plissa les paupières. Des débris de taille variable flottaient, emprisonnés dans son rayon d'action. Shun avait empêché le plus gros du mur et d'une partie du plafond de leur tomber dessus. Une poussière suffocante stagnait à présent, noyant la scène dans un brouillard opaque irréel.

D'un geste, Shun renvoya les débris vers l'extérieur en poussant un cri. Mû vit quelques silhouettes sombres disparaître derrière des rochers pour les éviter. Les Amazones étaient en train de les envahir.

Shun se tourna vivement vers eux puis l'aida à se relever.

- Allez vous mettre à l'abri ! cria-t-il avec autorité.

Milo se redressa d'un bond, en garde, prêt à en découdre.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ! répliqua-t-il avec véhémence.

- T'es pas en état ! répliqua Shun.

Il y eut un nouvel éclair aveuglant, une nouvelle explosion, et son impact les fit tous chanceler. Un morceau de mur se détacha, et une nouvelle vague de poussière flotta sur eux, les faisant tousser. C'était pas passé loin.

Masque de Mort ne prit par le risque de réfléchir davantage. Il attrapa le corps recroquevillé d'Aphrodite, le serra fort contre le sien, sauta par-dessus un gros morceau de mur et disparut dans le couloir, fuyant le danger. Si Aphrodite se faisait prendre par les Amazones, cette fois, il n'en reviendrait pas, et le Chevalier du Cancer le savait.

Shun s'apprêtait à ordonner à Mû et Milo d'en faire autant lorsqu'un cri leur parvint depuis l'extérieur. C'était des pleurs. Des pleurs d'enfant. Shun fit volte-face, le cœur serré à lui en faire mal. Ce fut Mû qui exprima tout haut ce qu'il pensait :

- Misaki ! Déesse, les gosses sont dehors !

Le cosmos de Shun l'entoura de nouveau, et il se projeta à l'extérieur, directement dans la bataille, alors que Mû, laissé pour compte derrière lui, tentait de suivre le rythme talonné de près par Milo.

Shun traversa le champ de bataille, les yeux écarquillés. Les Amazones grouillaient partout autour de lui, par centaine. Submergés par leur nombre, les gardes du Sanctuaire n'avaient rien pu faire et la plupart gisaient au sol, couvert de sang. Morts, pour la majeure partie. Au loin, il entendit le cri du Phénix s'élever vers le ciel, suivit d'une gerbe de flamme. Vu l'emplacement, son frère Ikki tentait de défendre le premier temple, celui du Bélier, de l'invasion. Un rugissement de Dragon lui répondit. Shiryu combattait à ses côtés. Et Hyôga et Seiya ? Où étaient-ils ?

Son sixième sens particulièrement aiguisé lui permit d'entendre la lance déchirer l'air sur sa droite, bien avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, et il fit un bon de côté pour l'éviter. Emporté par sa vitesse, il se réceptionna mal et stoppa sa chute en heurtant un rocher. Essoufflé, paniqué, n'osant y croire, Shun releva les yeux.

Elles étaient des centaines. Tellement nombreuses qu'il ne savait même plus où poser les yeux ! Ni lui, ni ses compagnons n'avaient un jour dû combattre autant d'ennemi d'un seul coup. C'était une situation totalement nouvelle pour lui. Certes, les Spectres d'Hadès étaient plus d'une centaine, mais ils avaient chaque fois prit soin d'attaquer par petit groupe et par vagues successives. Alors que là, les Amazones avaient directement attaqué de front, toutes ensembles. Ce qu'elles voulaient, c'était faire le plus de dégât possible, et, pourquoi pas, les annihiler. Pourtant Absol et les autres leur avaient assuré que la première bataille frontale entre les Amazones et les Chevaliers n'aurait pas lieu avant plusieurs années ! Ses propres paroles lui revinrent en mémoire :

« _L'avenir n'est pas écrit._ »

Ils avaient tous commis l'erreur de penser que les choses se dérouleraient comme elles s'étaient déroulées. Et le piège s'était refermé sur eux.

La voix de Misaki le sortit de sa torpeur. Il se redressa, se maudissant d'avoir été pris de court ainsi, puis sauta sur le rocher pour dominer la scène. Peut-être parviendrait-il à repérer l'enfant plus facilement pour le sortir de là. Mais ce qu'il vit le paralysa sur place d'horreur.

Accroché à Léonie qui fuyait le combat pour le mettre à l'abri, Misaki pleurait toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Pour protéger leur fuite, Myakon, le frère jumeau de la jeune fille, se jeta sur une immense Amazone qui les poursuivait. Mais le pauvre garçon, même s'il s'aidait de son cosmos, n'avait évidemment pas le dessus. Non loin d'eux, l'autre jeune fille du groupe, prénommée Rivkah, était étendu sur le dos, une flèche fichée dans la poitrine. Ses yeux verts fixaient le ciel sans le voir, et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient éparpillés de chaque côté de sa tête, collés de sang et de poussière. Amadis et Jathan, les plus âgés du groupe, mirent en déroute trois Amazones d'une seule poussée de leur deux cosmos unis. Chacun de leur côté, ils n'étaient que des gamins de seize ans démunis, mais à eux deux, ils avaient la force phénoménale d'un Chevalier d'Or. Shun sauta à bas du rocher et s'élança pour leur prêter main forte.

L'Amazone couverte de cuir jeta Myakon au sol et brandit son épée dans un rugissement animal. Persuadé qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps, Shun poussa un cri pour tenter de détourner l'attention de l'immense femme, mais Likian surgit de nulle part et le devança. Brandissant le point, il envoya sur la Guerrière une flopée de météores dorés qui la firent valser plusieurs mètres dans les airs. Une voix rugit alors derrière lui :

- Je te tiens !

Ce fut la dernière chose dont Shun se souvint. A partir de là, tout s'accéléra pour lui, et tout devint confus. Un éclair doré jaillit dans son dos et il sentit une puissance phénoménale le percuter de plein fouet. Mais l'attaque ne le transperça pas, au contraire, elle l'enveloppa. Prit dans un étau de douleur, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et poussa un hurlement de souffrance vers la voûte noire du ciel. Un violent courant électrique parcourut son corps pour en fouiller chaque parcelle, chaque fibre, afin de ne rien laisser de ce qu'il tentait d'aspirer. Brusquement, Shun se sentit partir. Tous ses muscles, dépouillés de leur force, se relâchèrent et il chuta. Tous ses sens se fermèrent en même temps. Il n'entendait plus ni ne voyait, mais la douleur était encore bien présente. Il sentit le choc de sa chute, l'arrière de sa tête heurtant le sol, mais fut incapable de pousser un seul cri. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes et tout s'assombrit brusquement.

Shun était seul.

Shun n'avait plus de cosmos.

* * *

><p>Les choses s'éclaircicent un peu ... mais quel plan Enyo a-t-elle monté exactement ? D'abord, elle a forcé Athéna a contracter cette dette, ensuite elle a attaque la Grèce ... mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Ah, c'est encore flou ^^<p>

Pauvre Aiolia, il est projeté dans cet endroit qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter ! Que vont-ils découvrir dans cette bulle ?

Et ses pauvres camarades attaquer par des centaines et des centaines d'Amazone. Qu'est-ce que ça va bien donner ça ? Et Shun, que va-t-il lui arriver ?

Mû qui se retrouve confronter à ses sentiments et à un nouveau prétendant ... et Aphrodite, plus mal que jamais !

Bref, à partir de ce chapitre, ça va péter XD Dans le prochain, il va y avoir plus de combat, plus de sang et ... un mort. Ainsi que la renaissance d'un Chevalier d'Or. Mais lequel ? Aiolia va aussi découvrir l'identité de celui qui a trahis le Sanctuaire ...

Bon, bisous tout le monde et au week-end prochain ! (Oui, ce chapitre je l'ai publié un peu tard, mais je voulais vraiment bien le travailler ^^)


	20. 19 Trahison

**19**

**Trahison**

« _Je vais t'aider_ »

Bien qu'il sache désormais qu'un Dieu ailé partageait ses pensées, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant la voix grave et claire à la fois raisonner dans sa tête. Aiolia tituba encore légèrement, puis reprit correctement son équilibre sous le regard doux et obligeant d'Athéna. Non loin, la Déesse Aphrodite tourna à son tour ses yeux électriques vers lui et demanda d'une voix impérieuse :

- Où est mon fils ?

Aiolia regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Tout autour d'eux, il n'y avait que des arbres hauts et touffus, sur un lit d'herbe molle. Le ciel bleu perçait les feuillages et les oiseaux chantaient agréablement, bien que pas un seul ne fut visible. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un endroit à la fois connu, et inconnu. Lui ne connaissait que la rive du lac Salmacis, et encore ne l'avait-il vu qu'en rêve. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie du sous-bois. A ses côtés, le Dieu ailé braqua sur lui ses yeux myosotis, et alors que la voix raisonnait de nouveau dans la tête du lion, il sentit l'incroyable pouvoir du Dieu l'entourer avec douceur. Le corps élancé et puissant qui se tenait debout près de lui, et qui arborait deux immenses ailes blanches, dégageait une douce et piquante odeur musqué.

« _Ouvre ton esprit, ne cherche pas ce que tu es certain de ne pas pouvoir trouver_ »

Un sourcil arqué, Aiolia se risqua à balancer un coup d'œil inquiet et surprit à la divinité masculine qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Celui-ci ajouta alors dans un petit sourire en coin :

« _Tant qu'Enyo n'aura pas décidé du contraire, elle te restera invisible, autant à toi qu'à nous. Ne te borne pas à la contrer, quoi qu'il arrive tu ne peux rien contre elle désormais_ »

Refoulant la colère et la honte qui le submergeait, Aiolia tenta de se concentrer sur les paroles du Dieu ailé. Ouvrir son esprit … et c'était censé s'opérer comment ? Il ne pouvait ignorer cette impression tourbillonnante qui accaparait toutes ses pensées depuis qu'il avait atterri ici en compagnie de quatre dieux. Ils l'avaient trainé jusqu'ici pour retrouver un enfant. Pourquoi n'en étaient-ils pas capable eux-mêmes ? Ils étaient quatre, et Enyo était seule, et pourtant elle avait encore assez de pouvoir pour se dresser face à eux ? Il ne comprenait pas. Certes, elle avait fait partie des douze dieux primaires Olympiens avant d'être bannie par Zeus, mais alors celui-ci l'avait en grande partie dépouillée de ses pouvoirs divins. Comment parvenait-elle alors à créer ainsi des bulles temporelles, et maintenir sous son contrôle quatre dieux, dont pas moins de trois faisaient encore partis des dieux primaires ? Soit elle avait plus de pouvoir que ce qu'elle laissait voir, soit elle n'était pas seule. Quelqu'un l'aidait.

« _C'est également la conclusion à laquelle nous sommes arrivés, mais laisses-nous donc nous occuper de cet aspect du problème. De ton côté, tente de retrouver …_ »

- Je ne sais pas comment faire ! répliqua Aiolia, les dents serrées.

Athéna, Hermès et Aphrodite ne quittaient plus les deux hommes des yeux. Les sourcils froncés, la Déesse de la Justice serra fort son sceptre d'or. Elle était sûre et certaine qu'un lien psychique s'était créé entre son lointain parent divin et son Chevalier d'Or. Mais à quelle fin ? La Déesse Aphrodite choisie cet instant pour se tourner vers elle et dire :

- Tout est de ta faute ! Je t'avais demandé de le protéger, mais tu as abandonné mon enfant aux mains de cette folle ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

Reculant d'un pas, Athéna baissa les yeux. Elle était profondément troublée par l'erreur qu'elle avait commise. Aphrodite lui avait donné sa confiance, lui demandant de veiller sur son enfant illégitime le temps que son mari Héphaïstos et son amant Arès acceptent sa liaison avec Hermès, et la naissance de cet enfant. Mais alors, Salmacis avait fait ce souhait étrange de ne faire plus qu'un avec le jeune Dieu, et Athéna avait alors contracté cette dette envers Enyo. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, tout ceci semblait prémédité. Le souhait de la nymphe n'avait pu être exaucé que par une divinité, et plus elle y pensait, plus Athéna était certaine qu'Enyo était la responsable. Mais après quoi, il y avait eu la guerre. La Déesse de la Destruction et ses Amazones avaient envahies la Grèce et elle avait dû se rendre sur Terre, devenir mortelle, pour les repousser. Ensuite, elle avait oublié. Elle avait oublié Hermaphrodite, l'abandonnant à son triste sort de vivre et revivre toujours la même scène, en boucle, depuis des milliers d'années. Enyo avait tout préparé. C'était un piège qui se refermait sur elle, très lentement, depuis plus de cinq mille ans, et à présent, il était sur le point de se refermer.

- Je suis désolé, dit-elle d'une voix sûre en relevant les yeux, je te jure de faire payer à Enyo ce qu'elle a fait à ton fils !

- Je me moque de votre petite guerre stupide ! renchérit Aphrodite avec verve. Si je ne récupère pas mon fils vivant, tu auras une autre sœur à combattre, Athéna !

Athéna encaissa le choc en reculant d'un pas, la bouche entrouverte. Mais ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs. Aiolia, de son côté, serra les poings, prêt à intervenir pour protéger sa Déesse. Hermès saisit doucement Aphrodite par le bras pour tenter de la modérer mais elle se dégagea vivement.

- Mère ! lança le Dieu ailé qui se tenait toujours debout à la droite du Lion. Calmez-vous, la priorité est de retrouver Hermaphrodite.

Abasourdi, Aiolia vit la Déesse Aphrodite se détourner d'Athéna sans pour autant décolérée. Elle gardait son calme pour le moment, mais n'hésiterait sans doute pas à revenir à la charge dès que possible. Cette fois, avant d'entendre la voix dans sa tête, le Lion sentit la présence du Dieu dans son corps le remplir de chaleur.

« _Pense simplement à lui. Ne pense à rien d'autre. Ne pense qu'à lui _»

Aiolia prit une grande inspiration par le nez, expira par la bouche et ferma les yeux. Souvent, ne rien voir l'aidait à se concentrer. Il vit alors se dessiner le visage effrayé et désespéré d'Hermaphrodite, priant la Déesse noire qui se dressait face à lui. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, sans cela Enyo allait s'abattre sur le Sanctuaire, tuer ses compagnons d'arme, ses enfants, et asservir sa Déesse. Aphrodite allait également vouloir se venger et …

« _Cesses !_ »

Le Lion en sursauta tant la voix fut forte, explosant dans son cerveau avec douleur. Il se crispa et grogna mais n'ouvrit pas les paupières. L'image d'Hermaphrodite s'estompa, jusqu'à disparaitre.

« _Je te dis de ne penser qu'à lui, et toi tu ne penses pas à la bonne personne_ ! »

Il avait l'air en colère.

- Mais je …, tenta Aiolia d'une voix faible.

« _Je t'ai dit de cesser ! Tu n'as pas croisé que mon frère dans ces bois, concentres-toi_ »

Il n'avait pas croisé qu'Hermaphrodite ? Impossible. Chaque fois qu'il avait rêvé, chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé ici, il n'avait été en compagnie que du jeune Dieu et de la Déesse Enyo. Croisé … mais croisé qui ? Et quand ? La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ce rêve étrange, il avait pour la première fois senti le pouvoir du Dieu ailé en lui, et il s'était envolé avec légèreté, en tentant de suivre les traces. Les traces de sang.

« _Oui. C'est cela_ »

Ces traces de sang n'appartenaient pas à Hermaphrodite, il en avait été certain dès qu'il les avait vu étalées à ses pieds. Et la voix qu'il avait entendu appeler à l'aide ne lui était pas inconnue mais il avait été incapable de porter secours à cette personne en danger. De toute façon, depuis qu'il n'avait plus de cosmos, il ne pouvait plus venir en aide à personne.

« _Les traces de sang, Aiolia. Concentre-toi_ »

Pourquoi ? Ces traces ne menaient pas à Hermaphrodite, au contraire, elle l'en éloignait. Aiolia s'était détourné de la scène, avait tourné le dos à Enyo pour les suivre, alors pourquoi le mèneraient-elles aujourd'hui au secours du Dieu ? Peut-être était-ce un message, un lien. Et si l'image d'Hermaphrodite était tronquée par Enyo ? Et si les traces menaient directement à lui ? Ces traces de sang … ces traces de sang … que tentaient-elles de lui faire comprendre ? Si encore elles étaient apparues ailleurs que dans ce rêve étrange.

Lentement, Aiolia ouvrit les yeux. Athéna, Hermès et Aphrodite avaient tous tourné leur regard tourbillonnant sur lui, alors que le Dieu ailé à ses côtés se tenait légèrement en retrait, suivant le fil de ses pensées.

Bien sûr. Les traces de sang qu'il avait aperçu au bord du lac, à l'orée de cette forêt, s'étaient également matérialisées ailleurs. Dans le Sanctuaire, et ce pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui. Il les avait pris pour une hallucination dû à la fatigue, ou la douleur. Ou bien les deux. Mais en réalité, non. C'était un message que quelqu'un tentait de lui faire passer. Mais quelle sorte de message ? Et pourquoi faire apparaitre ces traces aux pieds de Shun ?

« _Oui !_ »

Lorsqu'il avait parlé à Shun, alors que celui-ci venait l'informer qu'Athéna le cherchait, il avait vu le sang à ces pieds. Il l'avait interpelé, il l'avait regardé dans les yeux, ces yeux vert troublant et tourbillonnant, il avait tenté de comprendre …

Soudain, tout autour d'eux, les oiseaux cessèrent de chanter et le ciel s'assombrit. Des pleurs lointains s'élevèrent, bientôt accompagnés d'un rire rauque et sardonique. Aiolia n'en revenait pas. Il avait réussi ? Le Dieu ailé à ses côtés fut le premier à réagir et, tout en prenant son envole, il lui dit :

« _Surtout ne t'approche pas d'elle !_ »

Le Lion regarda son corps musclé et pâle s'élever dans le ciel gris, alors que ces immenses ailes blanches se déployaient pour le porter avec force et agilité. Ils suivirent tous son exemple et s'élancèrent dans la direction des cris et des rires. Aiolia sentait son cœur cogner à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à temps, Enyo gagnerait, quoi qu'il arrive ! Il n'était pas assez fort pour lui faire face. Pas assez fort …

Un éclair doré illumina le ciel de plus en plus sombre, et ils entendirent l'enfant pousser un cri plus fort que les autres. Puis, ce fut le silence. De nouveau, il y eut ce rire grave. Ils débouchèrent enfin sur la clairière qu'Aiolia reconnu sans peine. Devant eux, leur tournant le dos, Enyo pointait sur Hermaphrodite, accroupit dans l'herbe, sa lance dorée parcourue de petits éclairs. Aphrodite ne put s'empêcher de crier.

- Non !

Enyo se retourna alors, braquant sur les intrus un regard noir d'encre profond comme l'immensité glacée de l'Univers. Son visage se tordit dans un rictus de colère lorsqu'elle vit Aiolia, les poids serrés, essoufflé.

- Qu'as-tu fais à mon fils, monstre ? s'écria Aphrodite alors qu'une luminescente couleur dorée entourait complètement son corps.

Le rire d'Enyo raisonna de nouveau jusqu'au ciel de plus en plus sombre. Derrière, elle, Hermaphrodite semblait avoir cessé de bouger. Il ne releva même pas la tête en entendant la voix de sa mère.

- Il va falloir y réfléchir à deux fois avant de l'appeler « fils » ma pauvre ! s'écria la Déesse de la Destruction.

Elle brandit sa lance avec fureur. Le cosmos d'Athéna répondit à celui d'Aphrodite et s'alluma avec intensité. Elle avança son sceptre d'or pour faire face à la lance parcourue d'éclairs crépitant et les deux Déesses se firent face. Aiolia s'apprêtait à s'élancer instinctivement pour prêter main forte à Athéna mais il se figea avec stupeur en voyant l'arme d'Enyo se pointer vers lui. Surprise elle aussi, Athéna resta paralysé sur place. Pourquoi la Déesse de la Destruction voulait-elle s'en prendre à l'un de ses Chevaliers d'Ors désarmés, sans armure et sans cosmos ?

Lorsque l'éclair jaillit de la lance et courut vers lui, brûlant l'herbe et l'air sur sa trajectoire, Aiolia tenta de retrouver, malgré sa faiblesse évidente, sa vitesse d'antan. Il recula, persuadé de mettre des centaines de mètres entre lui et le danger, mais il ne put faire qu'un pas en arrière. Où était passée sa rapidité ? Sa force ? Sa combativité ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas plutôt un pas en avant pour se dresser face à Enyo ? L'attaque était sur le point de le toucher lorsqu'une forme blanche et cuivrée se matérialisa devant lui. Les ailes déployées, les muscles bandés, la main tendue en avant, le Dieu ailé stoppa net l'éclair de feu de sa seule main. Derrière lui, Aiolia chuta et se retrouva sur les fesses, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Tout en ayant la désagréable impression d'être un idiot.

- Antéros ? s'étonna Enyo en reculant d'un pas. Que … j'aurais dû me douter que la famille d'Aphrodite tenterait de m'en empêcher !

Son rire s'éleva de nouveau, alors que le gris du ciel tirait sur le noir. Tout était si sombre tout autour d'eux. Aiolia cligna des yeux et se redressa légèrement. La réplique d'Enyo ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et il l'entendit raisonner dans sa tête alors que le Dieu ailé, identifié comme étant Antéros, Dieu de l'Amour Loyal et Unique, faisait face à Enyo pile devant lui. En réalité, il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se poser la question, car c'était l'évidence même : Aphrodite voulait récupérer son fils, voilà pourquoi elle et les siens se dressaient désormais face à Enyo. Mais pourquoi Antéros l'aidait-il lui ? Pourquoi Hermaphrodite lui apparaissait-il à lui, et pas à un autre ? Quel était le rapport avec lui ? Mais surtout, pourquoi Enyo s'en prenait-elle à Hermaphrodite ?

- C'est trop tard ! reprit Enyo de sa voix rauque, ses yeux noirs profonds et glacés posés sur Aiolia. Tu as réagis beaucoup trop tard !

Sa lance vibra et fit jaillir de nouveaux éclairs qui l'englobèrent toute entière, et la Déesse de la Destruction disparu dans une gerbe d'étincelle grésillant. En lieu et place, ne restait plus qu'un bout de terrain fumant et brûlé. Les yeux d'Antéros s'agrandirent alors de stupeur et il se figea, le bras levé comme pour saisir Hermaphrodite accroupi en face de lui. N'entendant plus que les battements désordonnés de son cœur, Aiolia se redressa légèrement.

Devant eux, le visage levé comme pour demander le pardon, les paupières fermées et la bouche entrouverte, Hermaphrodite restait accroupi, immobile. Tout son corps et sa chevelure avait la couleur pâle et terne de la pierre. Il ne bougeait plus. Ne respirait plus. Enyo semblait avoir réduit sa bulle temporelle au corps même du jeune Dieu qui restait ainsi totalement figé dans le temps.

- Mon enfant ! s'écria Aphrodite en se jetant sur la statue de son fils. Mais qu'a-t-elle fait ? Pourquoi ?

Antéros était paralysé sur place. Hermès amorça un geste vers la Déesse de l'Amour, puis se ravisa et resta en retrait. Athéna s'avança d'un pas.

- Je sais comment briser ces barrières temporelles à présent, déclara-t-elle avec douceur.

Aphrodite la fixa droit dans les yeux, les mains posées sur son fils immobile et froid. Les deux Déesse s'entreregardèrent plusieurs secondes. Dans les yeux de la mère, on voyait toute sa rancœur et sa colère pour Athéna. Mais on y voyait aussi sa détresse et son inquiétude pour son enfant. Finalement, se fut Hermès qui décida pour elle. Il s'approcha sans bruit, ses sandales d'ors foulant l'herbe verte, puis saisit doucement Aphrodite par les épaules pour l'éloigner. Aiolia se remit sur ses jambes et s'approcha. Les ailes repliées dans le dos, Antéros ne quittait pas la scène des yeux.

Lentement, Athéna leva son sceptre et fixa la statue d'Hermaphrodite. Le ciel était si sombre que le soleil semblait s'être couché, mais le cosmos allumé de la Déesse de la Justice n'en brilla que plus fort. Le fluxe parcourut le sceptre tout entier, puis en jaillit avec douceur, comme un rayon de soleil vu au ralentit. La lumière toucha délicatement le jeune Dieu accroupit, et l'engloba tout entier. Les poings serrés, Aiolia plissa légèrement les paupières, éblouis.

Que se passerait-il si jamais Hermaphrodite restait statue pour l'éternité ? Qu'est-ce qu'Enyo cherchait en coupant ce jeune Dieu du monde des vivants ? Pourquoi s'acharner sur cet enfant ? Aphrodite vengerait-elle son fils en déclarant la guerre à Athéna ? La jugeait-elle réellement coupable de ce qui arrivait à son fils ?

Le corps de pierre d'Hermaphrodite continua de briller même lorsqu'Athéna rappela son cosmos et redressa son sceptre. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui. Petit à petit, la lueur dorée diminua, et la statue retrouva sa couleur grise et terne. Les secondes s'écoulèrent comme des heures. Lentement, péniblement, la peau s'éclaircit. Les cheveux devinrent souples pour tomber gracieusement sur les frêles épaules tout en recouvrant leur couleur de blé mûr. Puis alors, un souffle léger s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes d'Hermaphrodite, et Aiolia relâcha tout l'air qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu dans ses poumons. L'enfant reprenait vie. Sa peau retrouvait la couleur pure et divine de la nacre et ses cheveux dorés voltèrent lentement derrière lui lorsqu'il chuta dans l'herbe molle en poussant un soupir.

Aphrodite se rua de nouveau sur lui en repoussant durement Hermès et prit son enfant dans ses bras. C'est alors qu'Aiolia prit seulement conscience de sa fragilité et de sa jeunesse. Là, dans les bras de sa mère, Hermaphrodite avait l'apparence d'un petit enfant à peine adolescent. Les larmes aux yeux, la mère divine embrassa son fils et le berça tendrement, souriant d'un air soulagé.

- Mon enfant, mon enfant, répétait-elle inlassablement, mon enfant, tout va bien à présent, tout va bien …

Hermaphrodite sembla reprendre connaissance et leva sur sa mère des yeux d'un bleu profond, tourbillonnant comme des saphirs liquide. Bien malgré lui, Aiolia sourit, soulagé. A ses côtés, Antéros reprit contenance et s'avança tout en retirant le haut de sa toge avec agilité.

- Maman, murmura le jeune Dieu d'une voix faible, je suis désolé maman …

Les larmes de joie d'Aphrodite redoublèrent, mais alors qu'elle parcourait des yeux le corps de son fils pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, son regard se fit plus sombre.

- Que t'a-t-elle fait ? lança-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Mais que t'a-t-elle fait ?

Aiolia détourna le regard. Le corps fragile d'Hermaphrodite, sa peau pâle, ses cheveux d'ors. Tout était magnifique à ses yeux. Y compris ses hanches étroites, la cambrure toute féminine de ses reins et son torse plat. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Pas même dans ses rêves flous et effrayants. Ce corps était un mélange parfait entre délicatesse féminine, et puissance masculine.

Antéros s'accroupit près de son frère et cacha son corps avec sa toge. Hermaphrodite resserra les pans sur ses épaules et baissa la tête, honteux. Aphrodite le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

- Le temps peut reprendre son court désormais, déclara Hermès, légèrement en retrait. Notre fils va reprendre sa vie là où il l'a arrêté, et l'Histoire pourra continuer.

Alors c'était pour cela qu'Hermaphrodite n'apparaissait plus dans la mythologie grecque après sa malheureuse rencontre avec Salmacis ? A cause d'Enyo, qui l'avait purement et simplement effacé de l'Histoire. Les choses allaient-elles changé désormais ? Qu'allait-il se passer dans le monde avec le retour sur l'Olympe du Dieu de l'Ambiguïté des Deux Sexes ?

Dès son plus jeune âge, Aiolia avait été habitué à entendre que le monde dans lequel il vivait était influencé et dirigé par les dieux de l'Olympe. De par leur simple existence, ils influençaient celle des hommes sur Terre. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermaphrodite allait changer dans ce cas ? Pourquoi Enyo avait-elle voulu changer cela ? En empêchant Hermaphrodite de vivre, en l'emprisonnant dans le temps, elle avait très certainement voulu empêcher quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Non. Inutile de se poser des questions à ce sujet. Peut-être n'avait-elle rien voulu influencer, car, dans le cas contraire, elle n'aurait pas si facilement abandonné sa proie en voyant Aphrodite, Hermès, Antéros et Athéna venir à sa rencontre pour le délivrer. Hermaphrodite n'était-il qu'un leurre ? Mais pour quoi ? Et où était-elle allée ?

Soudain, les yeux d'Antéros se tournèrent vers lui et le fixèrent avec gravité. La voix, cette fois, ne raisonna pas dans sa tête, mais Aiolia n'en eut pas besoin. Le Dieu avait une fois de plus suivit le court de ses pensées pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à entrevoir. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, la réponse à sa question jaillit, claire comme de l'eau. Enyo avait abandonné sa proie, elle l'avait laissé reprendre sa place, pour se rendre dans le seul endroit de la Terre qui était désormais à sa merci. Le seul endroit qui puisse encore avoir une influence divine sur les humains. Un endroit sans plus aucune protection, car celle qui était chargé de le protéger se trouvait ici, et parce que les hommes à son service n'avaient plus aucune force. Enyo s'attaquait en ce moment-même au Sanctuaire.

- Athéna ! s'écria Aiolia, le cœur battant à tout rompre, attirant sur lui tous les regards. Il faut retourner au Sanctuaire, maintenant !

Athéna fronça les sourcils, tentant de deviner où il voulait en venir. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa main se referma plus fort sur son sceptre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri de stupeur inaudible et son visage laissa voir sa terreur. Elle ne put que murmurer :

- Seigneur …

...

Milo hurla sa colère lorsqu'il vit Shun chuter lourdement au sol pour ne plus bouger. Immobile, étendu face contre terre, il semblait mort. Milo avait pourtant vu la reine des Amazones derrière lui, tendre sa lance rouillée. Il avait vu les éclairs jaillir et frapper le jeune Chevalier Divin, il l'avait vu se figer et hurler de douleur. Mais il l'avait vu de loin, sans pouvoir rien faire. Sans cosmos, sans pouvoir, il n'avait pu lui venir en aide. Et Shun s'était écroulé.

Il avait essayé, pourtant, de l'aider. Il avait tenté d'accélérer, mais ses muscles avaient refusés de lui obéir, se contentant de lui envoyer des signaux de douleur. Il s'était élancé dans la bataille sans plus réfléchir, obligeant son corps à réagir brutalement. Si l'adrénaline l'avait aidé à tenir ce rythme sur les premiers mètres sans qu'il ne sente la douleur, hormis celle de sa poitrine, causée par les battements désordonnés de son cœur, il fut vite essoufflé une fois arrivé au beau milieu des combats, et ces jambes n'étaient que deux barre de métal chauffées à blanc. Il en pleurait, tellement il avait mal.

A ses côtés, Mû non plus n'en menait pas large, et sa respiration désordonnée raisonnait incroyablement fort aux oreilles de Milo, surpassant même le bruit du combat. Et pourtant, ils étaient bien là, ces bruits. Les cris de guerre, fauves et féroces, des Amazones ivres de sang les chocs des attaques sur les terre du Sanctuaire ou sur les corps des gardes et des Chevaliers les cris de rage, de douleur et d'impuissance de ces derniers le bruit des armes et des armures qui s'entrechoquent, et le rugissement d'un Dragon, au loin. Le bruit des combats. Avant sa mort, Milo aimait ce bruit de ferraille et cette odeur de sang et de sueur. Ce danger. Peut-être même plus que ces camarades. Peut-être même trop. Mais aujourd'hui, bien conscient de son inutilité, il ne se sentait pas à sa place sur le champ de bataille. Tout ceci, en réalité, lui faisait peur. Lui faisait prendre conscience de la fragilité et de la préciosité de la vie. Triste ironie.

Immobile, les yeux rivés devant lui sans rien fixer de bien particulier, Milo se sentait trembler de tous ses membres essoufflés. Que faire ? Se jeter sur les femmes guerrières et mourir ? Ou fuir avec la sensation profonde et tenace de n'être qu'un lâche ? Shun n'avait pas fui lui, il avait écouté son cœur trop grand pour porter secours aux enfants en danger. Et maintenant il était étendu au sol, inerte. Pourtant, il avait encore ses pouvoirs au moment de se jeter dans la bataille. Mais il était tout de même tombé, sans plus aucune force. Alors lui, Milo, déchu de son grade de Chevalier d'Or, que pouvait-il bien faire ?

Un cri de douleur et de désespoir surpassa ces bruits effrayants que Milo avait un jour tant aimé. Il tourna la tête pour en découvrir la source et ce qu'il vit alors resta à tout jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Il avait déjà entendu l'expression : « Avoir le cœur brisé », mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment comprise. Jusqu'à ce jour. Comment un cœur pouvait-il se briser ? Comment un muscle – le plus puissant muscle du corps humain ! – pouvait-il se briser ? Inconcevable pour un cartésien tel que lui. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'épée de fer transpercer le thorax de Likian, Milo comprit toute la signification de cette simple phrase. Le cri qu'il avait entendu était celui de son fils. Tétanisé, le Chevalier du Scorpion vit avec horreur les mains pleines de sang de Likian s'accrocher désespérément à la lame fichée dans son corps. C'est là que le cœur de Milo se brisa. Littéralement. D'abord, se fut une douleur aigu, comme lorsqu'un sifflement au cœur vous prend après un effort trop grand. Puis il se serra fort à chaque battement, et les pulsations sensées lui permettre de vivre ne firent alors que propager des vagues de douleur dans la totalité de son corps. C'est là que la souffrance explosa dans sa poitrine. Il poussa un cri, les yeux écarquillés et rivés sur son fils.

Celui-ci leva alors la tête dans sa direction. Son cri de douleur s'était mué en grognement mourant dans sa gorge. Un fin filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche alors qu'une plus grande quantité de ce fluide vital s'écoulait par la blessure mortelle qu'il venait de recevoir. Debout derrière Milo, Mû recula d'un pas, tremblant, les yeux emplit de larme. Son instinct de médecin lui disait que Likian était en train de mourir. Non. Qu'il était mort.

Milo était incapable de détourner le regard de son fils qui, en retour, lui adressa un léger sourire. L'immense Amazone qui tenait son épée poussa un cri rauque, inhumain, et retira son arme du corps du jeune homme, lui coupant trois doigts au passage. Likian poussa un cri, le visage levé vers le ciel. Puis il y eut une lumière grise, un grésillement, sa silhouette ensanglantée se flouta d'abord, puis il disparut. Sans laisser de trace, si ce n'est une gigantesque flaque de sang là où il s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt. Disparu. Disparu … comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Et lorsqu'il vit son fils disparaître ainsi, Milo sentit son cœur brisé exploser de rage dans sa poitrine.

Dans les secondes qui s'écoulèrent après cela, n'exista plus pour lui que la colère, la haine pure de venger son fils. Il avait oublié qu'il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir, oublié que son cosmos lui avait été volé, oublié qu'il avait toutes les chances de suivre Likian dans la mort. Oublié, qu'il se jetait vers une mort certaine. Mais il s'y jeta tout de même. Des larmes de rage coulant de ses yeux, il se rua en avait dans un cri bestial. Il avait mal. Si mal ! Pourquoi lui prendre son fils, pourquoi ? Alors qu'il venait de se découvrir un amour paternel inconditionnel pour son enfant, alors qu'il avait enfin découvert ce que son cœur cherchait inconsciemment depuis toujours, une Amazone venait lui prendre ce qu'il avait désormais de plus cher. Une Amazone !

Il courut. Et plus il courait, plus il s'approchait de sa cible, plus la douleur de ses muscles s'effaçait pour ne laisser place qu'à une force, une puissance qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis des jours et des jours. En le voyant approcher à une telle vitesse, l'Amazone responsable de sa rage écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de brandir son arme pour se défendre. En réalité, elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et elle ne comprit pas davantage lorsque Milo referma ses mains sur son cou pour la soulever en poussant un hurlement de douleur et de haine. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une lumière dorée explosa tout autour d'elle, jaillissant par chaque port de sa peau ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit les yeux bleus nuit du Chevalier d'Or s'allumer d'un rouge rubis, qu'elle comprit. Mais il était trop tard.

Resté en retrait, Mû tenta d'empêcher Milo d'agir. Lorsqu'il le vit amorcer un geste vers l'Amazone après que son fils eut disparu, il tendit la main dans sa direction pour le retenir, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Tout simplement parce que la vitesse de Milo était purement phénoménale. En un éclair, il fut sur l'Amazone. Abasourdi, Mû le vit soulever la femme guerrière à bout de bras et pousser un hurlement qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu avant cela. C'est alors que le cosmos jailli du corps de l'Amazone, comme en réponse à son appel, avant de se fondre dans celui du Scorpion.

Puis il y eut le silence. Suspendu dans le temps. Assourdissant.

Une explosion.

Le sol qui se soulève sous ses pieds.

La chute sur les pierres froides et la terre sèche.

L'obscurité.

...

Aiolia reprit pied sur le sol du Sanctuaire. Enfin, en équilibre précaire. Surprit par un puissant haut-le-cœur, il tituba et tomba à genoux, la main droite sur la bouche. Décidément, les voyages spatio-temporels, très peu pour lui.

A ses côtés, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés et de la terreur dans le cœur, Athéna regardait la scène du haut de son rocher. Le champ de bataille avait transformé son Domaine Sacré en ruine, et des corps de gardes jonchaient le sol par centaine. Les Amazones, toutes vêtues de cuir et armées d'épées et de lances, parcouraient les alentours à la recherche d'homme à tuer. Certains d'entre eux tentaient de résister et mourraient sous les coups de ces violentes femmes. D'autres fuyaient, étaient rattrapés, et mourraient quand même. Les hommes étaient en train de tomber sous ses yeux. Au loin, elle entendit le rugissement d'un Dragon. Shiryu s'évertuait encore à empêcher les Amazones de passer la première maison du Zodiaque. Quelques mètres en bas, dans la poussière des combats, Shun était étendu au sol, immobile. Non loin, Mû et Milo restaient debout, paralysés par le spectacle. Tout comme Athéna en ce moment même.

C'était trop tôt ! Beaucoup trop tôt ! La première bataille contre les Amazones pour la destruction ou la sauvegarde du Sanctuaire n'était pas censée arriver avant plusieurs années ! Les enfants avaient-ils menti ? Ou bien l'avenir avait-il été modifié ? Mais qu'avaient-ils bien pu accomplir pour changer à ce point les choses ? Est-ce que la délivrance d'Hermaphrodite en était la cause ? Mais Athéna n'eut pas le temps de soulever plus de question. Soudain, sans qu'elle ne voit rien arriver, une dizaine d'Amazone changèrent brusquement de direction pour se jeter sur elle dans un cri de combat uni et effrayant. Epées et lances en avant, pointées directement sur la Déesse de la Justice.

Ça n'était pas le moment de tenter de résoudre les choses, il fallait agir. Le visage grave et les sourcils froncés, Athéna tendit son sceptre. D'une poussée du cosmos, elle envoya Aiolia loin d'elle et du danger. Propulsé dans les airs par une force divine spectaculaire, le Chevalier du Lion roula sur plusieurs mètres loin du rocher avant de s'immobiliser brutalement. Meurtri, il se redressa. Une dizaine de femmes avaient entouré Athéna, et lui, il était trop faible pour la défendre. Allait-il devoir supporter la vue de sa Déesse mourant sous les coups de leurs ennemis ?

Le cri du Phénix raisonna sur des kilomètres à la ronde, faisant sursauter les hommes et les femmes qui luttaient alentour. Des flammes rougeoyantes s'élevèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse pour entourer Athéna et les ailes de l'oiseau de feu se déployèrent. Aiolia fut obligé de reculer, l'avant-bras droit sur les yeux. Il sentait la chaleur et la puissance du Phénix attaquer sa peau jusqu'à réveiller une douleur sur l'ensemble de son corps. Les Amazones poussèrent un cri, et leur corps s'embrasèrent à l'unisson. En quelques secondes, leurs cadavres retombèrent au sol, calcinés et fumant. Matérialisé devant Athéna, Ikki, les poings serrés, hurla :

- Salopes !

Parce que selon lui, c'était classe.

Malgré lui, Aiolia sourit. Il n'avait jamais tant apprécié le Chevalier Divin du Phénix, mais il était bien forcé de reconnaitre que c'était un puissant combattant, et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour défendre sa Déesse. A présent, il était temps pour lui de prendre part au combat.

Mais en regardant tout autour de lui, Aiolia se rendit compte qu'il était totalement dépassé. Des cris, des cris et encore des cris ! Des hurlements assourdissants, des explosions, des rugissements de Dragon, toujours plus puissant, et des cris, encore ! Que faire ? Par où commencer ? Où étaient ces camarades ? Mû était-il en sécurité ? Milo s'était-il, tout comme lui, jeté dans la bataille ?

Soudain, un cri plus fort que les autres retentit. En réalité, si Aiolia y fit attention, ça n'était pas tant grâce au cri lui-même, mais plutôt à cause du silence qui en résultat. Un silence … intemporel. Tout sembla se figer brusquement, même le temps, même l'espace. Tout devint lourd, comme si la gravité terrestre elle-même s'était modifiée. Il n'y avait plus rien. Rien d'autre que l'attente. Mais l'attente de quoi ?

Aiolia se retourna, cherchant la provenance de ce hurlement qui avait stoppé le temps dans sa course immuable. Ce qu'il vit … il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il vit en cet instant. Des années après cette scène, Aiolia la décrirait encore ainsi :

- Il n'y a pas de mot assez puissant pour décrire ce que j'ai vu à ce moment-là.

Milo tenait une Amazone à bout de bras, le visage tordu de haine et inondé de larmes. Que s'était-il passé ? Il rayonnait. Milo du Scorpion était enveloppé d'une intense lumière dorée qui émanait de l'Amazone. Les yeux d'Aiolia s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. Ça ne pouvait pas être … ! Tous les combattants, Chevaliers, Gardes et Amazones, ne quittaient pas la scène des yeux. Le cosmos qui jaillissait du corps de la femme dansait tout autour d'elle avant de redescendre directement sur Milo pour l'envelopper, et gagner les tréfonds de son corps, et de son âme.

Brusquement, la lumière s'intensifia au point d'aveugler n'importe qui qui se serait trouvé à une dizaine de kilomètres à la ronde, puis elle se regroupa en un point sur le torse du Chevalier du Scorpion. A l'emplacement du cœur. Le cosmos doré de Milo avait enfin retrouvé sa place. Tremblant encore sur ses jambes faibles et meurtries, Aiolia se sentit brusquement aspirer en avant alors que le cosmos disparaissait enfin, s'éteignait dans le corps de son camarade, aspiré par son cœur. La puissance de l'union sembla arracher la scène de sa paralysie temporelle et tous les bruits revinrent d'un coup. Le choc des armes, les hurlements. Un éclair, au loin, transperçant les nuages noirs et lourds de pluie avant que le tonnerre ne gronde. Puis ce fut l'explosion.

Dans un hurlement strident, Milo relâcha tout le cosmos qu'il venait d'absorber. La puissance pure qui s'en dégagea jaillit de son corps et propulsa dans les airs tous les combattants, Chevaliers et Amazones, qui se tenaient debout sur le champ de bataille. Seule Athéna, stoppant l'afflux gigantesque de cosmos avec son sceptre, resta debout pour voir ce qui s'en suivit. Aiolia, quant à lui, s'envola de nouveau sur plusieurs mètres avant de retomber lourdement. L'arrière de son crâne heurta la roche, et il eut l'impression de voir des milliards d'étoiles se matérialiser sur ses paupières closes.

L'Amazone que Milo tenait encore par le cou n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un cri. Son corps, débarrassé du cosmos volé, avait retrouvé l'aspect d'un corps de femme, et il se volatilisa en un milliard de grain de poussière lorsque la force pure de Milo la frappa de plein fouet. Il n'y eut aucune goutte de sang de verser, aucun morceau de chair, de peau ou d'os. Rien. L'Amazone avait tout simplement disparue, comme elle avait fait disparaître Likian. Désintégrée.

Debout sur son rocher, un Ikki abasourdi qui se redressait laborieusement à ses pieds, Athéna, le visage à la fois sévère et fier, vit le Gardien du Huitième Temple se jeter dans la bataille à corps perdu. L'Aiguille Ecarlate frappa et frappa encore alors que Milo traversait le camp ennemi en vitesse lumière, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un rayon de lumière dorée et des impacts rouge sang sur les corps qui se trouvaient sur sa route, vivants ou morts. Le carnage ne faisait que commencer.

Milo fit des ravages dans le camp des Amazones. Bon nombre d'entre elles périrent empoisonnées en tentant de l'arrêter ou de le fuir, mais aucune d'elle ne fut assez forte pour arrêter la vengeance du Scorpion. Le visage déformé par la haine et la tristesse, des larmes amères coulant encore sur ses joues, celui-ci ne voyait plus que cela : venger son fils tombé. Likian était mort pour protéger les siens. Il avait péri pour sauver l'un des enfants, l'un de ses camarades en danger. Vengeance. Vengeance.

- Vengeance !

Son cri se hissa jusqu'au ciel noir et fut accompagné d'un éclair blanc suivit d'un coup de tonnerre. La reine des Amazones sonna la retraite. Il fallait qu'elle éloigne ses filles de ce fou aux yeux rouges qui était en train de toutes les tuer à mains nues, sans porter ni armure ni arme.

Aiolia se redressa, vacillant. Une douleur insistante pulsait dans son cerveau, lui brouillant la vue, l'ouïe, floutant tout autour de lui. Les cris de terreur des femmes guerrières, il les entendait étouffés. Les impacts écarlates, il les voyait lointains. Très lointains. Il porta la main à ce qu'il pensait d'abord n'être qu'une simple bosse. Elle lui revint tâchée de sang sombre. Il venait de s'ouvrir la tête.

Des pas près de lui. Quelqu'un qui s'accroupit. Une odeur familière. Aiolia releva les yeux, prit d'un vertige soudain. Malgré sa vision trouble, il reconnut le visage de son fils.

- Tu te rends compte que tout est de ta faute ? lui lança Absol d'une voix calme.

Aiolia ouvrit la bouche pour demander à son fils de fuir, de courir loin des Amazones, de se mettre en sécurité. Mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Absol avait tombé ses vêtements d'adolescent pour une tenue de combat pratique et légère, tout en cuir et peau de bête. Une lourde épée d'argent pendait à son côté droit, et l'extrémité d'un arc se devinait dans son dos. Sur son front, son fils s'était dessiné l'écu de guerre des Amazones.

- T'aurais dû écouter ce que je te disais papa, reprit Absol sur ce même ton égal, t'aurais dû comprendre que Shun n'est pas ce que tu crois. Qu'il est notre avenir ! Mais t'étais trop con pour comprendre !

La douleur était trop grande pour qu'il puisse se mettre en colère. Mais, plus que la colère, c'était la honte que ressentait Aiolia en ce moment qui l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant, à cet instant, il avait envie d'en dire des choses, à son fils ! Il voulait le traiter de traitre, de renégat, de parjure ! Absol avait vendu le Sanctuaire aux Amazones en les invitant à entrer alors qu'Athéna l'avait quitté pour l'Olympe et la bulle temporelle qui emprisonnait jadis Hermaphrodite. Absol était le traitre, il avait provoqué toutes ces morts, mis en danger Athéna et les occupants du Sanctuaire !

Paralysé par la douleur et un malaise grandissant, Aiolia ne put que siffler de colère, les dents serrées. Son fils s'accroupit à ses côtés, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

- Regarde ce que tu m'as obligé à faire, lui murmura-t-il avant de lever la main vers lui, et regarde maintenant ce que tu m'obliges à faire …

Les yeux d'Aiolia s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit l'ongle de l'index de son fils s'agrandir et devenir rouge, jusqu'à ressembler à un dard. Un dard de scorpion. Il grogna de rage et tenta de se redresser mais la piqure transperça son abdomen, ses abdominaux, jusqu'à déverser son poison paralysant dans ses veines. Directement dans son sang. Etant Chevalier d'Or, Aiolia pouvait facilement résister à plusieurs piqures de l'Aiguille Ecarlate, mais aujourd'hui … la douleur fut si forte, le poison si rapide, qu'il tomba au sol. La plaie à l'arrière de sa tête laissa sur le sol des petites flaques de sang. Les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration rapide et laborieuse, il vit Absol se redresser et le regarder de toute sa hauteur.

Une ombre apparut dans la périphérie de sa vision, avant qu'il ne fasse trop noir pour qu'il puisse y voir quelque chose. Mais il reconnut la voix de Cassia qui murmura à son oreille :

- Tu es à moi, désormais …

* * *

><p>Bonjour bonjour ! dit-elle après presque un mois de silence radio ...<p>

Arf, j'ai eu des petits soucis pour écrire _(le climat familiale ne s'y prêtait pas ...)_ et puis, pour tout vous avouer, je vous écrivais cette fic sans en connaître la fin 0o le déroulement était bien préparé, mais pas la conclusion -_-" j'ai donc pris sur moi de prendre un petit mois de vacance pour y penser tout me saoul et tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je suis trop balèse ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA _(et modeste en plus!)_ vous n'en reviendrez pas de cette fin !

Bref. Encore désolé de ce retard ^^" Vous me pardonnez ?

Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre reprise ?

Alors oui, avec moi Milo passe toujours pour un crétin finit complètement débile _(meuh ... la vache!)_ donc, pour une fois, j'ai décidé de faire de lui un héros ! =) Et désolé pour Likian, je sais que certaines d'entre vous l'appréciait ... bah quoi, il faut bien un peu de mort tout de même !

A la prochaine =) _(ce week-end normalement ^^)_

Bisous


	21. 20 Nouvelles règles, nouveaux dangers

**20**

**Nouvelles règles, nouveaux dangers**

Lorsque Cassia disparue dans un grésillement étrange, ne laissant derrière elle que le vague souvenir de son passage, Mû se redressa sur son séant. Toute sa tête n'était qu'un étau de douleur, et il se sentait nauséeux. Cependant, lorsqu'il se tata le front, il fut rassuré de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de sang. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas ouvert la tête. Dans un grognement, il se redressa, tout en promenant ses doigts gourds sur ses côtes afin de vérifier si l'une d'elles étaient cassée ou fêlée. Rien non plus. Il avait eu une chance extraordinaire.

Des hurlements de frayeur et de rage lui parvinrent lorsque son ouïe lui revint dans sa quasi-totalité, et le Bélier releva les yeux. Devant lui, déchaîné, Milo du Scorpion était en train de mettre en fuite le reste des Amazones. A lui tout seul. L'Aiguille Ecarlate frappait impitoyablement, ne laissant sur son passage que des cadavres, ou des corps empoisonnés agonisant. Sur son rocher, Athéna contemplait son Chevalier, alors qu'Ikki, bouche bée, semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux. Non loin de lui, Mû entendit la reine des Amazones ordonner la retraite. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il la vit brandir sa lance rouillée qui crépita, et les femmes guerrières disparurent totalement dans un souffle grésillant. Ne laissant derrière elles que la mort et les larmes.

Essoufflé, Mû regarda tout autour de lui, appuyé sur sa jambe gauche. Sur son genou droit, une plaie béante laissait écouler des filets de sang qui s'égaraient sur son tibia et jusque sa cheville, traçant sur sa peau des sillons rouge. Il se hasarda à faire un pas en avant, stoïque et dépassé. Le Sanctuaire s'était transformé en véritable cimetière et les corps des gardes et des Amazones gisaient par centaine dans toutes les directions. Au loin, le Dragon s'était tu.

Et le silence … ce silence ! Mû en entendait ses oreilles bourdonner, et seul son souffle rauque et erratique semblait déranger ce silence de mort. Même les hurlements de rage et de démence de Milo avaient cessé. A présent, il se tenait debout, droit comme une statue, et fixait l'horizon noir de la nuit. Il se taisait. Athéna le fixait. Mû hésitait. Devait-il le rejoindre et tenter de le consoler ? Lui aussi avait vu Likian disparaitre. Mourir. Cet enfant n'était pas de cette époque, il était donc évident qu'il ait disparu à sa mort. Ce fragment de temps ne voulait pas de son cadavre chez lui, et l'avait donc renvoyé là d'où il venait. Il ne restait aucune trace de lui, si ce n'est la flaque de sang de la blessure mortelle qu'il avait reçu.

Shiryu choisit ce moment pour les rejoindre. La démarche sûre, le visage en sueur, il tenait son épaule gauche de sa main droite. Une flèche, vicieuse et chanceuse, s'était plantée dans un interstice particulièrement petit de son armure, entre l'épaulette et le brassard gauche. La blessure ne semblait pas grave, et le Chevalier du Dragon avait déjà ôté la flèche, mais le sang tâchait son armure Divine aux reflets vert et bleu. Ikki sauta de son rocher, laissant Athéna derrière lui, et le rejoignit. Le visage de Shiryu se fit grave et il s'apprêtait à réprimander son compagnon d'avoir dédaigné sa Déesse pour lui, mais lorsque le Chevalier du Phénix le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre sa poitrine, leurs armures s'entrechoquant, il en oublia toute rancœur.

- Ça va ? lui demanda Ikki.

- J'suis pas encore mort, répondit Shiryu.

- Crétin.

Le Dragon sourit et s'extirpa des bras du Phénix.

- Tout le monde est là ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

- J'sais pas.

On pouvait toujours compter sur Ikki du Phénix pour être autant précis que possible. Avisant Mû non loin d'eux, Shiryu s'approcha de lui et l'interpela ainsi :

- On devrait se regrouper et voir si certains d'entre nous manquent à l'appel.

- Je peux déjà te dire que deux des enfants sont morts, répondit Mû d'une voix rauque, Likian et la petite brune … je ne connaissais pas son nom.

Il l'avait vu disparaitre, allongée au sol dans une mare de sang, quelques instants avant que le fils de Milo ne reçoivent ce mortel coup d'épée.

- Rivkah, précisa Shiryu avec douceur, c'était la fille de Shina et Shura. Les autres vont bien ?

- Pour autant que je sache, répondit Mû en détournant les yeux.

Milo n'avait toujours pas bougé, aussi immobile qu'un pilier. Ikki s'approcha de Shiryu et attrapa son épaule blessée non sans une certaine brusquerie maladroite.

- Retire l'épaulette, ordonna-t-il gravement, il faut bander avant que ça s'infecte.

Shiryu eut un léger sourire en coin mais se déroba.

- Plus tard, dit-il simplement.

- Où est Shun ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Athéna. Toujours sur son rocher, elle fixait un point précis à quelques mètres derrière eux. Son visage était livide.

- Où est Shun ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

D'un seul mouvement, ils se retournèrent tous les trois, mais la parcelle de terre caillouteuse que fixait leur Déesse était vide. Mû balaya les environs des yeux. Il avait vu Shun s'écrouler là pourtant … où était-il ? S'était-il relevé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? Prit d'une panique soudaine, Ikki se mit à regarder frénétiquement autour de lui, lançant des regards fauves sur l'horizon, tentant de percer l'obscurité.

- Shun ! appela-t-il de sa voix puissante, où Mû percevait une légère pointe de panique.

Alors qu'Athéna restait figée sur place, Shiryu et Ikki se retournèrent tous deux d'un même mouvement parfaitement synchronisé et, dépassé, Mû suivit la direction de leur regard, les sourcils froncés. Apparemment, quelqu'un approchait.

Saga apparut, d'abord fine silhouette dans la nuit, soutenant son frère Kanon gravement blessé à la cuisse. Mû se hâta à leur rencontre autant que faire se peut, gêné par sa blessure au genou droit. Il boitilla jusqu'à eux et ordonna sèchement à son Pope :

- Fais-le s'asseoir.

Kanon grogna lorsqu'il s'accroupit au sol, et un flot de sang sombre inonda son pantalon déjà imbibé malgré le garrot qui lui cinglait la cuisse. Aussitôt, le Bélier se pencha sur la blessure. L'artère fémorale avait été sectionnée, et à voir la couleur effroyablement blanche du visage de Kanon, il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Le Bélier raffermit le garrot tout en demandant au grand frère :

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Saga lui balança un regard, avisa le bout de tissu ensanglanté que Mû resserrait d'un geste sec, et acquiesça en silence.

- Félicitation, tu lui as sauvé la vie, déclara le Bélier.

Kanon choisit cet instant pour tomber dans les pommes en poussant un gémissement. Saga sourit, et répondit simplement :

- Je sais.

- Tu sais où est Shun ? lui demanda Ikki d'une voix brusque.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais j'ai vu les Amazones emmener Camus … elles l'ont peut-être emmené, lui aussi.

- Comment ça emmené ?

Saga garda le silence, fixant le Phénix avec gravité. Mû ferma les yeux, prit d'un vertige. Pourquoi avaient-elles pris la peine d'emmener avec elles un enfant assommé, et un Chevalier d'Or affaibli ? De lourds bruits de pas leur parvinrent dans le silence de la nuit et la silhouette massive d'Aldébaran apparut. Il n'avait, en tout et pour tout, qu'une égratignure mineure sur le pectoral droit mais tout son corps était sale de poussière et de sueur. Il haletait, et la colère dans ses yeux noirs surpris le Bélier. Il n'avait jamais vu son camarade du Taureau aussi furieux.

- Ces salopes ont emmené Shura et Aioros ! Je n'ai rien pu faire !

Un silence sépulcral accompagna ses paroles. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, la voix d'Ikki s'éleva dans la nuit lorsqu'il cria :

- Shun !

La nuit lui répondit par son silence figé. Shiryu baissa les yeux, en pleine réflexion. Déchirant un morceau de sa chemise, Mû tenta d'éponger le sang qui s'écoulait encore faiblement de la blessure de Kanon, et fit pression dessus pour stopper l'hémorragie. Sa priorité désormais était de soigner les blessés.

- Shun !

Le cri du Phénix lui serra le cœur et le Bélier ferma de nouveau les yeux. En réalité, il ne préférait pas penser aux disparus, car il n'imaginait que trop bien ce que ceux-ci allaient devoir endurer maintenant qu'ils étaient entre les mains des Amazones.

- Shun !

Plus il lançait d'appel, plus sa voix laissait transparaître toute sa panique de ne pas retrouver son petit frère. Shiryu tenta d'apaiser son compagnon en lui murmurant quelque chose, une main apaisante sur son bras, mais Ikki le repoussa et se détourna, relançant son appel d'une voix désespérée. Le Dragon soupira.

- Je crois bien qu'elles ont emmené Aiolia également, déclara Athéna en descendant prudemment de son rocher.

Là, Mû du Bélier se redressa, lui lançant un regard paniqué, et se mit à faire comme Ikki avant lui : il jeta des regards dans toutes les directions. Non. Impossible. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu Aiolia sur le champ de bataille. Il ne l'avait pas vu du tout aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs.

- Il était avec moi, reprit la Déesse une fois arrivée à leur hauteur, mais je ne le vois plus …

Incapable de retenir ses larmes, Mû les laissa couler sur ses joues. C'était incompréhensible, avant que les cinq Divins ne viennent les chercher sur l'île, les Amazones s'apprêtaient à tuer Aiolia car il leur était devenu inutile. Alors pourquoi le capturer maintenant ? Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens !

- Le plus important pour l'instant, c'est de se regrouper, déclara Shiryu en lançant un regard entendu à Saga, qui acquiesça.

- Oui, nous pourrons ainsi dresser une liste des disparus, des morts et des blessés, continua celui-ci avec autorité, ce qu'il faut en priorité à présent, c'est s'occuper des blessés … Mû ?

Celui-ci sursauta en entendant son nom et se tourna vers son Pope. Il pleurait toujours et paraissait totalement déboussolé. Depuis que la reine des Amazones lui avait fait subir tout ça, il n'était plus lui-même. Trop effrayé. Trop sensible. Trop faible. Mais le regard impérieux et presque suppliant de son Pope Saga lui redonna un semblant de force et ces poings se serrèrent de colère avant qu'il n'essuie rageusement les larmes qui laissaient sur ses joues des sillons de poussière.

- Oui, tu as raison, dit-il avec détermination, Aldébaran tu veux bien m'aider à le transporter ?

Le colosse acquiesça et souleva Kanon avec un maximum de précaution, étonnant de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi rongé par la colère.

- L'infirmerie n'a pas trop été touchée ? demanda Saga.

- La grande salle d'auscultation, si, répondit Mû d'une voix encore légèrement tremblante, mais je pense que les instruments chirurgicaux n'ont rien.

- On va avoir besoin de place pour les blessés, hasarda Shiryu.

- On utilisera la salle de réception, lui répondit Saga.

Mû se détourna, accompagné d'Aldébaran, mais arrêta son geste et lança un regard inquiet à la silhouette solitaire et lointaine de Milo. Encore une fois, il hésita à le rejoindre. Et abandonner Kanon et son artère fémorale sectionnée ? Il fallait lui installer un garrot plus convenable et une transfusion sanguine, sans cela le cadet des Gémeaux ne verrait certainement pas le jour se lever. Alors il reprit sa route vers l'infirmerie.

Un homme apparut soudainement sur le sommet d'un promontoire, vestige d'une colonne esseulée, et Shiryu soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant Hyôga. Il ne semblait pas blessé, mais son armure, autrefois d'un blanc éclatant, était grise de poussière.

- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-il en les rejoignant.

Derrière lui, Seiya emprunta le même chemin, arborant une longue estafilade rouge sur le front.

- La vache, qu'est-ce qu'on a pris ! déclara-t-il vivement.

Le Cygne s'arrêta près du Dragon et jeta un regard étonné à Ikki, au loin, qui semblait chercher activement quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard vert d'eau de Shiryu, et qu'il y lut l'acquiescement qu'il redoutait, son visage devint livide. A ses côtés, Seiya poussa un soupir de fatigue et demanda naïvement :

- Il est où Shun ?

...

Milo ne regardait pas l'horizon. Il ne regardait pas le ciel noir et les étoiles qui se dessinaient, étonnamment brillantes, sur ce fond d'obscurité glaciale et immense. Il ne regardait pas non plus les corps qui s'étendaient, un peu partout autour de lui. Il ne regardait plus rien. Car il savait qu'à présent, il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Son fils était mort.

Tournant toujours consciemment le dos à ses camarades, les poings serrés à l'en faire saigner, les yeux fermés et la tête baissée, Milo pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Pleurait, pleurait et pleurait encore.

...

Sans trop de raison, Aiolia se réveilla en sursaut en poussant un cri. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé. Après avoir entendu la voix de Cassia tout contre son oreille, il s'était évanouit, emporté par le poison paralysant que lui avait injecté Absol. Tout n'avait ensuite été que ténèbres et silence. Alors pourquoi ce brusque sursaut ? Un bruit ? Une présence ?

Mais ces questions lui échappèrent très vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était entravé par les poignets. Assis sur la roche dans une cellule sombre et froide, dos au mur, il sentait ses jambes ankylosées et ses poignets douloureux. Deux lourdes chaînes pendaient du mur. Elles cliquetèrent lorsqu'il tira dessus, et l'une d'elle lui entailla légèrement la peau. Une rage sans nom l'envahit et il poussa un hurlement avant de tirer plus fort sur les chaînes. Etant reliée au mur par deux anneaux de fer épais et rouillés, elles ne se détachèrent pas. Quelques poussières et minuscules morceaux de roches lui tombèrent dessus. Il tira de plus belle et poussa un nouveau cri.

Il était de nouveau prisonnier. Les Amazones l'avaient une seconde fois enfermé sur leur île. Mais alors, pourquoi faisait-il si froid ? Dans le colisée, le soleil l'avait pourtant brûlé de sa chaleur, et maintenant, il ne sentait même plus ses pieds. Etait-il véritablement sur l'île des femmes guerrières, cette même île enfermée dans une bulle temporelle qu'Athéna avait réussi à percer ? La cage dans laquelle il se trouvait ne semblait pas non plus être la même. Les quatre murs semblaient faits de roche sombre, et seul des barreaux symétriques et épais sur sa droite donnaient dans un couloir éclairé par des torches. Ce même couloir qu'il avait traversé un jour, lui semblait-il, emmené par des femmes pour que Cassia s'accouple avec lui. A ce souvenir, il se sentit secouer par un frisson d'horreur, et ses gigotements désordonnés reprirent de plus belle.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque violemment le fit sursauter et il s'arrêta, essoufflé, l'oreille tendue. La coupure à son poignet s'était un peu aggravée, et une fine ligne de sang zébrait son avant-bras droit. Il n'entendait plus que les battements désordonnés et désagréables de son cœur battant la chamade, appréhendant ce qui pouvait s'en suivre. Mais il ne se passa rien cette fois, rien que des bruits de pas. Et le silence.

- J'suis désolé …

Aiolia sursauta, surprit, et ramena instinctivement ses jambes contre son torse. Un frisson de peur et de froid parcouru sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas. Les yeux plissés pour lutter contre la pénombre, le Lion distingua une silhouette adossée au mur du fond. Il n'était pas seul. La forme bougea, releva la tête et les yeux d'Aiolia s'écarquillèrent.

Shun darda sur lui son regard d'émeraude.

Il portait encore la toge qu'il avait déjà sur le dos lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés dans les couloirs du Sanctuaire, sauf qu'elle était maintenant tâchée de poussière et de sang. Sur son visage, le jeune homme portait de légères traces de coup : sa pommette droite était rouge et sa lèvre inférieure fendue, encroûtée de sang séché. Il avait été battu. Les genoux sous le menton, il les enserrait de ses bras frêles pour se protéger du froid ambiant. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de trembler.

- Et dire que je me suis permis de te donner des conseils, reprit-il dans un sourire amer, de te dire ce que tu avais à faire … et …

Il se tut, baissa les yeux et posa brièvement son front sur ses mains avant de relever la tête à nouveau. Il avait les yeux embués de larmes, mais l'expression de son visage ne laissait voir que sa colère. Sa stupeur passée, Aiolia déplia ses jambes douloureuses sans quitter le garçon des yeux. Celui-ci continua :

- Je ne savais pas ce que tu endurais … je ne comprenais pas …

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

- Mais maintenant je sais, murmura Shun en détournant les yeux, et c'est horrible … horrible !

Lorsqu'Aiolia comprit, sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'il trouve quoi dire. Que dire, de toute façon ? Il n'y avait rien à dire. Shun était comme lui désormais, pauvre Chevalier déchu privé de son cosmos. Car les Amazones le lui avait volé. Les poings serrés, le Lion détourna le regard et poussa un soupir de déception et de colère.

Qu'est-ce que les Amazones cherchaient à faire ? Quel était leur but en les capturant tous ainsi ? Et pourquoi Shun, désormais aussi faible et fragile qu'un enfant ? Elles n'avaient déjà pas voulu de Shaka, Camus et Aphrodite, arguant qu'il n'était pas de vrais hommes, alors pourquoi Shun bon sang ? Pour avoir le loisir de lui taper dessus ? De le faire souffrir ? Peut-être était-ce là une façon de poser un ultimatum à Athéna. Avec des Chevaliers morts, celle-ci ne souhaiterait plus que la vengeance, mais des Chevaliers capturés et torturés étaient un formidable moyen de pression.

Un bruit soudain le tira de ses réflexions et Aiolia tourna de nouveau la tête vers Shun. Celui-ci claquait des dents et tremblait de tout son être.

- J'ai tellement froid, murmura-t-il.

Avec horreur, le Lion vit que l'extrémité de ses pieds bleuissait déjà. Le pauvre gamin était en train de mourir de froid. Faisant fi de la fierté et de la gêne, Aiolia tendit sa main vers lui, tirant doucement sur ses chaînes, et dit :

- Viens contre moi, reste pas dans ton coin à crever.

Lentement, Shun releva ses yeux vert lui, fixa un instant sa main tendue, puis secoua la tête de droite à gauche et enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses bras, se recroquevillant davantage sur lui-même.

- Fais pas le con, viens ! insista Aiolia avec énergie.

- Laisse-moi !

Le Lion soupira. Il avait conscience d'être en présence d'un jeune homme qui avait compté, durant un bon nombre d'année, sur la puissance – phénoménale – de son cosmos. Et même si aujourd'hui il s'en retrouvait dépouillé, Shun n'en restait pas moins un gamin au caractère bien prononcé qui avait appris à se débrouiller seul, et détestait particulièrement qu'un autre le protège et prenne les dangers pour lui. Mais Aiolia n'en avait que faire de cette fierté mal placée. Durant ces derniers jours, il avait appris à faire sans, et il savait dur comme fer que, à cet instant, il était le plus fort d'entre eux deux dans cette cage, et que sans lui Shun avait toutes les chances de mourir. Sous le froid, ou les coups.

- T'es vraiment qu'un petit crétin ! argua-t-il tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'utilisait assurément pas la bonne méthode.

- Fous-moi la paix ! lui répliqua Shun sans même daigner le regarder.

La porte dans le couloir extérieur s'ouvrit à nouveau dans un grincement sinistre et les deux hommes tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers la grille de la cellule. Aiolia retint son souffle. Il entendait des voix rauque et des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de plus en plus, et il n'avait pas l'intention de montrer à ses visiteurs dans quel était de fatigue intense il se trouvait. Aussi, tout en étant pas certain que ses jambes ankylosées puissent le porter, il se dressa en s'appuyant au mur. Ses chaînes cliquetèrent sous le mouvement.

Au même moment, Absol s'arrêta devant la cage, accompagné de Ténia et d'une autre Amazones dont Aiolia ne connaissait pas le nom. Il braqua sur son fils un regard plein de haine, mais celui-ci ne lui renvoya à la figure qu'un masque impassible d'indifférence. Il portait la même tenue de cuir que sur le champ de bataille, hormis son arc et la marque de peinture sur le front, qui avait disparu. Les deux femmes à ses côtés étaient armées de lances, prêtes à servir. Ténia paraissait encore plus grande et plus musclée que dans ses souvenirs, ou peut-être était-ce dû à son ventre arrondi par l'enfant qu'elle portait. L'enfant de Milo.

- Enfoiré de traître ! lança Aiolia en tirant sur ses chaînes.

- La ferme, lui répliqua Ténia d'une voix grave avant de se tourner vers Absol. Pourquoi a-t-on mi ces deux-là dans la même cage ?

- Cherche pas à comprendre et ouvre cette grille, renchérit le jeune homme avec autorité.

Les yeux de sang de l'Amazone brillèrent de colère et elle pointa l'extrémité pointue de sa lance vers lui.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, petit mâle même pas terminé ! grogna-t-elle méchamment.

« _Et vlan !_ » pensa Aiolia sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

La porte de la grille s'ouvrit, et il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passa. Une petite tornade verte le bouscula violemment et se jeta sur l'Amazone, vers l'ouverture qui venait de se créer, en poussant un cri de rage. C'était Shun. Les yeux écarquillés, Aiolia se réceptionna difficilement sur la roche du mur et s'écorcha la paume de la main, réalisant alors que le jeune homme n'était pas, comme lui, enchaîné.

- Pourquoi ? hurlait-il avec colère, les larmes inondant ses joues. Pourquoi tu nous as vendu ?

Le visage si impassible d'Absol fut un instant ébranlé. Un très bref instant. Abasourdi, Aiolia restait immobile, encore sous le choc. Il n'avait pas un seul instant imaginé que Shun ait une telle rage en lui, lui qui avait l'air si faible et si désemparé quelques instants plus tôt. Et, à vrai dire, il n'avait pas non plus imaginé qu'un tel lien ait pu se créer entre lui et son fils, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

C'est alors que, d'un brusque mouvement de l'épaule, Ténia éloigna Shun de la porte ouverte et l'envoya heurter violemment le mur. Aiolia entendit la toge du jeune homme se déchirer. Lorsqu'il le vit se relancer immédiatement à l'attaque, se jetant directement sur les muscles bandés de Ténia, il suivit son exemple et se rua dans sa direction. Pour lui prêter main forte ? L'en empêcher ? Il l'ignorait. De toute façon, il ne parvint pas à l'atteindre car ses chaînes l'arrêtèrent.

Ténia laissa tomber sa lance au sol dans un bruit fort de fer contre la roche et stoppa net la charge de Shun en lui envoyant un direct en plein dans l'estomac. Le jeune homme se plia immédiatement en deux dans un grognement de douleur, tout l'air de ses poumons s'échappant par sa bouche grande ouverte. Se fut au tour d'Aiolia de pousser un cri de rage, et d'impuissance.

L'Amazone releva Shun en l'attrapant par la gorge, le plaqua violemment contre le mur et le frappa cette fois en plein visage. L'arcade sourcilière du jeune homme explosa dans une gerbe de sang et il s'écroula au sol.

- Ça suffit ! hurla Absol, que l'autre Amazone arrêta alors qu'il pénétrait dans la cellule.

- Salope ! renchérit Aiolia et tirant de plus belle sur ses chaînes.

La blessure à son biceps se réveilla, lui cinglant toute l'épaule, et sa coupure au poignet s'aggrava au point que son avant-bras en devienne presque entièrement rouge. Totalement sourde à leur mise en garde, Ténia se jeta sur sa victime, la retournant et s'installant à califourchon sur ses hanches. Shun se débattit aussitôt et lui asséna même un violent coup de poing sur la joue. L'Amazone ne tiqua même pas, et sa bouche se tordit dans un sourire satisfait. Un sourire de fauve ivre de sang. De nouveau, elle le frappa en plein visage et la tête de Shun rebondit sur la roche. Sa coupure à la lèvre inférieure se rouvrit et se remit aussitôt à saigner. Il cessa presque immédiatement de se débattre, à moitié assommé.

Les mains immenses de l'Amazone se refermèrent sur le cou blanc de Shun, qui fit prit d'un sursaut et lui attrapa immédiatement les bras, ses jambes battant faiblement l'air. Il n'avait aucune chance face à elle, et Aiolia le savait tout autant que lui. Lui aurait peut-être une chance de la repousser, à défaut de la blesser réellement, mais les chaînes étaient trop bien fixées, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se contenta de tirer dessus avec autant de force que possible en hurlant. Absol tenta une nouvelle fois de pénétrer dans la cage mais l'autre Amazone tenait bon.

- Lâche-le ! hurla-t-il de nouveau.

Mais Ténia, le visage tordu par ce rictus de plaisir, ne l'écoutait pas. Petit à petit, Shun cessa de se débattre et ferma les yeux, les jambes prises de soubresauts. Les yeux voilés par la rage, Aiolia hurla :

- Tu vas le lâcher sale pute !

Cette fois, l'insulte sembla atteindre le cerveau de l'Amazone et elle se redressa avant de lâcher sa victime et de se tourner d'un bloc vers Aiolia. Se fut à son tour de recevoir un coup de poing sur la joue. Projeté sur le côté, le Lion ne tomba pas au sol grâce à ses entraves et se rééquilibra rapidement. Il cracha du sang et darda sur l'Amazone un regard noir de haine.

- C'est toi la pute ici, mâle ! lui lança-t-elle.

Shun toussa et rouvrit les yeux. Le sang coulait sur son front et son menton et sa respiration semblait laborieuse. Souriant de nouveau, Ténia se pencha sur lui.

- Tu me plais toi, lui murmura-t-elle avant de lécher le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre, j'aime quand tu sors tes griffes petit chat !

Puis elle se redressa, abandonnant là sa victime qui cherchait encore son air, récupéra sa lance et sortit de la cellule. D'un geste impérieux du menton, elle obligea la seconde Amazone à déposer un plateau repas composé d'un bol de gruaux gris et un verre en terre cuite remplit d'eau brune.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit ! lança Absol avec fermeté. Ils appartiennent à Cassia, ils sont le butin de ma mère ! C'est pour ça qu'ils sont dans la même cage, et tu …

- Tu es peut-être le fils de l'une de mes sœurs, le coupa brusquement Ténia, et tu nous as peut-être permis une brève victoire sur le Sanctuaire, mais je ne t'autorise pas à me parler de la sorte !

Absol et l'Amazone se fixèrent intensément avant qu'elle ne se détourne. La porte de la cellule claqua, la clef tourna et les femmes s'en allèrent sans plus se préoccuper des hommes. Lorsque son fils porta sur Shun un regard voilé de tristesse, Aiolia fronça les sourcils. Leurs yeux se croisèrent ensuite puis le jeune homme s'en fut. Plus il y pensait, et plus le Lion était persuadé que ce soi-disant traître jouait un double jeu …

Shun poussa un gémissement de douleur, toussa et porta une main hésitante à son front. L'arcade était bien ouverte mais cette région de la tête, comme le cuir chevelu, avait tendance à impressionner par la quantité de sang déverser. La blessure n'était pas grave en soi. Aiolia se laissa tomber sur les fesses et poussa un soupir, massant sa mâchoire douloureuse. Elle avait une sacrée droite tout de même !

- Très classe, lui dit Shun en lui lançant un bref regard, j'ai cru entendre mon frère.

Aiolia pouffa de rire, se rappelant qu'Ikki avait effectivement tendance à beaucoup insulter ses ennemis. Sauf que lui, il le faisait uniquement dans le but d'impressionner et de dissuader lorsqu'il se sentait impuissant. Pas pour énerver. Enfin, cela dépendait du point de vue, bien évidemment.

Shun bougea légèrement et tata ses côtes en grimaçant de douleur. Aiolia se rendit compte alors que la toge sale du jeune homme s'était relevée sur ses hanches et dévoilait ses jambes fines, marquées de coups divers : petits bleus très prononcés et autres légères coupures. Un frisson étrange le prit, mais il préféra mettre ça sur le compte de l'air ambiant, glacial.

- Elle ne t'a rien cassé ? demanda-t-il en tentant d'ignorer son trouble.

- Je ne crois pas, lui répondit Shun en sifflant de douleur. Fragilisé peut-être.

Il tourna alors ses yeux verts dans sa direction et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Aiolia réalisa alors que la luminescence presque surnaturelle de ces yeux d'émeraude n'était absolument pas du au cosmos, car à cet instant, il lui semblait que les yeux de Shun brillaient plus que de coutume dans cette froide pénombre.

Soudain, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se détourna de lui en rabattant sa toge sur ses jambes. Se tournant sur le côté, il lui tourna promptement le dos. Aiolia vit alors que le tissu déchiré lui laissait voir la peau de la hanche droite, blanche, et la nuque, fine. Il fixa le dos de Shun, incapable d'en détourner le regard.

- Tout va bien ? demanda timidement une voix, de l'autre côté du mur de roche.

Aiolia en sursauta et en resta paralysé de stupeur durant quelques instants.

- Aioros ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Aiolia ? renchérit son grand frère. C'est toi ?

- Qui d'autre.

- Tu n'as rien ?

- C'est pas sur moi qu'elles ont frappé, c'est sur Shun.

- Il va bien ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Je vais bien ! lança le garçon d'un air agacé.

Court silence.

- Et toi, ça va ? demanda doucement Aioros.

Nouveau silence.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Aiolia.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ce salon de thé ? lança Shura depuis sa cellule, plus bas dans le couloir.

- Tiens bah t'es là toi aussi ?

- Ouais, et j'ai la chance d'avoir Camus comme compagnon de cellule. Il roupille. Il aime le climat je crois.

Aiolia ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

- Moi je dois me coltiner Dohko ! grogna Aioros.

- Yo ! lança celui-ci avec entrain.

- Et lui quand il dort, c'est un vrai concert de bétonneuses !

- T'as quelque chose contre les bétonneuses ?

Aiolia sourit. Pour résumer, ils étaient six emprisonnés, deux par cellule. Il restait donc en ce moment même sept Chevaliers d'Or au Sanctuaire, dont un seul seulement semblait avoir récupéré son cosmos, et quatre Chevaliers Divis, dans l'hypothèse où aucun d'eux n'avait perdu la vie. C'était bien trop peu, si les Amazones décidaient de lancer une nouvelle attaque.

Shun se remit à claquer des dents. Aiolia baissa les yeux sur sa nuque dévoilée et vit le jeune homme se recroqueviller sur lui-même, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il n'allait pas le laisser comme ça. Mais, comme précédemment, il se doutait que Shun n'allait pas accepter sa proposition d'aide – d'autant qu'ils leur faudraient se coller l'un à l'autre s'ils voulaient bénéficier d'une plus grande chaleur corporelle. Il tenta donc une approche plus sournoise. Lentement, il tendit la main, priant pour que les chaînes ne fassent pas de bruit, et tenta d'attraper un pan déchirer de la toge de son camarade de cellule. Trop loin.

Brusquement, Shun se tourna dans sa direction, dardant sur lui un regard sauvage. Aiolia se redressa et s'éloigna instantanément de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda le jeune homme.

- T'es mort de froid ! argumenta Aiolia avec verve. Arrête de faire ta tête de mule et viens près de moi !

- Mais tu veux pas me lâcher ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je crève de toute façon ?

Aiolia fronça les sourcils. Il entendait encore, dans sa tête, la voix d'Absol lui demandant de ne pas laisser Shun mourir, lui disant qu'il était important pour leur avenir. Il n'avait aucune raison de le croire bien évidemment, mais il n'avait, jusqu'ici, pas une seule fois écouté son fils, et voilà où il se retrouvait. Il était peut-être temps d'adopter un autre comportement. Et puis, il revoyait les yeux plein de tristesse et de culpabilité d'Absol lorsque celui-ci avait regardé Shun étalé au sol avant de partir. Alors il avait envie d'y croire. Shun se détourna de nouveau de lui, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos.

- Tu m'as jamais vu, dit-il d'une petite voix, jamais regardé. Et maintenant tu me fais chier parce que t'as peur que je crève de froid ?

- De quoi est-ce que …

- T'es qu'un pauvre con têtu ! Un sale lâche qui préfère tourner la tête et éviter les conflits !

- Et c'est qui le lâche, là, qui tourne la tête ? J'te préviens, tu vas te calmer tout de suite parce que …

Shun se tourna brusquement vers lui. Ses yeux embués de larmes lançaient des éclairs et son visage n'était qu'un masque de froideur et de rancœur.

- Parce que quoi ? lança-t-il sèchement. Tu vas peut-être me dire que j'ai tort ?

Aiolia ferma la bouche, les sourcils froncés, et préféra garder le silence. Les deux hommes s'entreregardèrent quelques instants avant que Shun ne reprenne :

- Très bien, prenons un exemple. Est-ce que tu as seulement parlé une seule fois à ton frère depuis que vous êtes revenus ?

Silence.

- Est-ce que tu as un jour permis à Aioros de s'expliquer avec toi ?

- Nan, lança Aioros depuis l'autre côté du mur.

- Te mêle pas de ça toi ! renchérit Aiolia.

- J'ai compris depuis longtemps que je ne devais rien attendre de toi, lança Shun en se détournant une seconde fois, alors maintenant tu me fous la paix ! Et si j'ai envie de crever de froid ici, ça me regarde !

Aiolia sentit la colère le submerger. Il savait que Shun avait développé un caractère bien trempé en grandissant, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le garçon ait une telle haine envers lui. Pourquoi ? Qu'attendait-il de lui exactement ? Si sa colère datait déjà de l'époque où il se contentait de le fixer depuis l'autre bout de l'infirmerie, ses grands yeux verts ne le quittant pas, alors oui, il avait des raisons d'être énervé. Alors Aiolia se rembrunit, certain que s'il laissait éclater sa colère à son tour, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Mais Shun poussa le bouchon trop loin en marmonnant :

- Connard …

Le Lion sentit alors tout son self-contrôle lui échapper. Les dents serrées, il lança sa main en avant et s'empara du pan de toge déchiré de Shun. Celui-ci, à force de se tourner et se retourner vers lui, avait légèrement fait glisser le tissu dans sa direction. Aiolia ressentit une joie sans nom lorsque sa main se referma sur la toge, et il la tira aussitôt vers lui.

Surpris, Shun poussa un cri en glissant douloureusement sur la roche qui lui écorcha le bras gauche, et se débattit lorsque la poigne ferme d'Aiolia se referma sur son poignet, y imprimant une empreinte de sang. Les chaînes cliquetèrent bruyamment lorsque les deux hommes luttèrent, chacun pour installer sa domination sur l'autre.

Mais ils en vinrent tous deux très vite à l'évidence : dépouillé de son cosmos, Shun ne faisait pas le poids contre lui. Il ne faisait le poids contre personne. Aiolia jubila alors de satisfaction. Des jours entiers qu'il avait l'impression d'être plus faible que tout le monde, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, c'était lui le plus fort. D'un geste sec, il emprisonna Shun dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Le jeune homme poussa un cri de rage et lança :

- Mais lâche-moi !

- J'ai pas l'intention de te laisser crever de froid !

Dans sa cellule de l'autre côté du mur, Aioros, les sourcils froncés, murmura à Dohko :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

- A ton avis ? renchérit la Balance dans un sourire.

- Ça flirte pendant que ça se fritte ! chantonna Shura un peu plus loin.

Shun gigotait de moins en moins, et ses bras tremblaient si fort qu'Aiolia avait peur de les briser en les maintenant. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher. La suffisance de Shun commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs ! Il ignorait ce que le garçon avait contre lui, mais il avait bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre qui était le plus fort.

- Arrête, le supplia Shun dans un sanglot, lâche-moi …

Surpris, Aiolia desserra légèrement sa prise et baissa le visage vers celui de Shun. Il était inondé de larme. Honteux, il défit son étreinte. Cependant, Shun ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Le corps secoué de sanglots, il blottit son visage dans la chemise sale d'Aiolia et pleura en s'agrippant à lui. D'abord étonné, le Lion finit par comprendre que les allures de durs du jeune homme n'étaient qu'une façade destinée à cacher sa peur, et que cette façade s'effondrait entre ses bras. Alors il les referma délicatement autour des épaules de son compagnon de cellule et marmonna :

- Excuses-moi …

- Tu comprend rien, hoqueta Shun d'une petite voix, t'as jamais rien compris.

Tout en s'adossant au mur derrière lui pour soutenir le poids de Shun, Aiolia entendit la voix d'Absol lui dire :

« _T'as toujours été trop con pour comprendre !_ »

Mais comprendre quoi ? La main de Shun s'agrippa à sa chemise et il baissa de nouveau les yeux vers lui. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, mais à voir l'expression de son visage, le garçon avait honte de se laisser aller à pleurer. Pourquoi avoir honte, lorsque votre visage est si beau lorsque vous paraissez si désemparé …

Incapable de détourner le regard, Aiolia dit :

- Je suis désolé.

Pour toute réponse, Shun replia ses pieds sous son corps pour les réchauffer et enfouit son visage dans le tissu, sur le torse d'Aiolia, pour se cacher. Mais il ne tenta plus de s'échapper. Il resta là à pleurer doucement, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes tarissent, et qu'il s'endorme d'un sommeil léger, emporté par ce trop plein d'émotion et de danger, sous le regard attendrit du Lion.

Celui-ci lui frotta doucement les bras pour le réchauffer, sans le quitter des yeux. Petit à petit, il sentait cette part vide en lui se remplir de quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose de fort qu'il ne pensait pas avoir déjà ressentit, pas même pour Mû. Quelque chose qui était tout, sauf de l'indifférence pour cet enfant obligé de grandir trop vite, qu'il tenait à présent dans ses bras. Ça, Aiolia en avait pleinement conscience. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas peur de ce sentiment.

* * *

><p>Désolé du retard, mon ordinateur à flenché ... et non, ça n'est pas une blague ! Un an que je l'ai et ça fera trois fois que je l'emmène à réparer : deux fois à cause du disque dur, et maintenant ce serait la carte mère -_-" si je peux me permettre un conseil : n'achetez pas chez Toshiba !<p>

Bref. Pour en revenir à des choses plus drôles, il m'est arrivé un truc étrange aujourd'hui. Ma mère m'a fait très peur 0o A cause du lâchage de mon ordi, je suis obligé d'écrire dans son bureau et de squater l'un des siens _(en tant que secrétaire qualifiée, ma mère à une plétore d'ordi dans son bureau, plutôt pratique dans mon cas en ce moment)_ Je tournais donc en rond à la recherche d'une fin sympa pour ce chapitre laborieux, lorsque nous nous mîmes à discuter _(attention mes amies, j'utilise le passé simple 0o)_ :

Maman : pourquoi tu tournes en rond ?

Moi : je cherche une fin sympa pour mon chapitre. (oui, j'ai tendance à tourner en rond, debout ou sur une chaise, quand je ne trouve pas -_-)

Maman : il se passe quoi dans ce chapitre ?

Moi : bah en gros ils se font emprisonnés et taper dessus (pensez-vous, je n'allais pas lui parler des sentiments naissants de notre Lion pour son mignon colocataire ! XD)

Maman : bah, ils sont plusieurs dans la cellule ?

Moi : moui ... ils sont six, deux par cellules.

Maman : bah t'as qu'à dire que le héros, il a tellement faim, qu'il bouffe l'oreille de l'autre.

Moi : 0o z'ai peur ...

Comprenez donc que, parfois, je m'interroge sur ma santé mentale défaillante ... et parfois, non.

Au week-end prochain ! =)

Ps : vous en pensez quoi alors, de ce chapitre ? ^^


	22. 21 L'hermaphrodite

**21**

**L'hermaphrodite**

- Je sais comment briser ses barrières temporelles à présent, déclara Athéna avec douceur.

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi ni comment, Aiolia était revenu à cet instant, près du lac cristallin, en compagnie de sa Déesse, d'Aphrodite, d'Hermès et d'Antéros. Les sourcils froncés, il regarda tout autour de lui. Le ciel était assombri, lourd de gris nuage pluvieux, et les feuilles des arbres étaient secoués par un vent frais de plus en plus violent. Les oiseaux avaient cessé de chanter et tout autour d'eux planait encore l'effrayante présence d'Enyo, qui venait de se volatiliser en leur laissant son butin : Hermaphrodite statufié sur la rive du lac, le visage levé, implorant, son corps nu offert aux affres du temps dans cette bulle temporelle figée. Pourquoi ?

Avec lenteur, il revit Athéna lever son sceptre sur l'enfant transformé en pierre. Encore une fois, il put contempler l'incroyable pouvoir de sa Déesse jaillir en douceur pour l'entourer progressivement, presque tendrement. Encore une fois, il vit cette statue briller, incandescente, se mouvoir progressivement. D'abord, l'aspect grisâtre et rugueux de la pierre se transforma pour ne former qu'un grain de peau légèrement rosé, puis les cheveux, figés, se relâchèrent progressivement avec légèreté.

Aiolia avait déjà vu cette scène, bien sûr. A ce moment-là, il avait été séduit par sa douceur, apprivoisé par sa beauté : Hermaphrodite reprenant vie, dévoilant sa vérité cachée aux yeux de tous durant des milliers d'années. Mais cette fois, il en resta pétrifié sur place, terrifié. Les épais cheveux de Shun retombèrent avec grâce sur ses épaules lorsqu'ils furent libérés de leur fixité de pierre et ses yeux d'émeraude scintillèrent dans l'obscurité après que ses paupières se furent ouvertes. Le souffle de la vie qui reprenait ses droits s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et son regard, ce regard tourbillonnant de toutes les nuances connues de vert, se tourna vers Aiolia.

Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux à son tour, sans effort. Avait-il profondément dormi ? Peut-être assoupi quelques instants. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait tiré de son endormissement ? De l'autre côté du mur, des grognements puissants le firent frémir, suivit d'une respiration sifflante et profonde. Un monstre ? Non, un Dohko plongé dans un lourd sommeil, et qui faisait profiter ses camarades de ses ronflements.

Pourquoi avoir superposé Shun à Hermaphrodite ? Quel était la signification de tout ceci ? La situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous deux, ainsi que quatre de leurs camarades, lui faisait très certainement voir des choses qu'il ne soupçonnerait pas en temps normal. Qu'il ne devinerait pas. Qu'il n'aurait pas vu … mais quoi ? Bien évidemment, Aiolia n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas deviner quel pouvait être le rapport entre le Dieu de l'Ambiguïté des Deux Sexes, Hermaphrodite, et Shun, jeune garçon androgyne qui fixait sur lui, toujours, ce regard énamouré de jeune fille en peine … mais cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout en soupirant, Aiolia se frotta les paupières et réprima un bâillement. Ses chaînes teintèrent dans le silence. Dans ses bras, la tête appuyée sur son torse et les genoux repliés sur sa cuisse, Shun dormait toujours. Le Lion grimaça de douleur lorsque l'arrière de son crâne heurta la roche derrière lui, réveillant la douleur de sa plaie. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de s'ouvrir la tête ! Soupirant de nouveau, il leva les yeux au plafond, le corps incroyablement détendu, et resta ainsi à écouter les ronflements de son camarade de la Balance. Il sentait, sur ses membres engourdis par le froid, les pulsations des battements de cœur de Shun contre lui. Il baissa lentement les yeux vers lui, avisa sa main posée sur ses genoux recouverts de sa toge sale. Ses doigts avaient repris une couleur normale. Inconsciemment, Aiolia resserra son bras autour des fines épaules de son camarade, le serrant davantage contre lui. La main du jeune homme glissa de ses genoux et s'égara sur la cuisse du Lion, qui frémit. La petite menotte était chaude sur sa peau, à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

Les yeux d'Aiolia la fixèrent quelques instants, comme si elle était la chose la plus incroyable qu'il ait jamais vu. Comment avait-il fait pour ne jamais voir la délicatesse, la finesse de cette main ? Les doigts longs et fins étaient ceux d'une femme, les poignets d'une étroitesse toute féminine dessinaient la grâce de l'avant-bras. Comment avait-il fait pour rester à ce point aveugle ? A ce point idiot ? Puis il en revint au visage de Shun. Il n'avait jamais remarqué certains détails discrets de ses traits : une très fine cicatrice sur l'extrémité extérieure du sourcil gauche, ses longs cils noirs recourbés, son petit nez retroussé – qui cachait un minuscule grain de beauté dans le creux de la narine gauche – et ses lèvres fines à la symétrie parfaite. Jamais Aiolia n'avait vu une bouche aussi bien dessinée. Les traits étaient fins, et les arrondis bien pleins. Même la coupure, à droite de la lèvre inférieure, encroûtée de sang séché, était belle, nette et bien droite. Il avait envie de la toucher.

Lentement, comme hypnotisé, Aiolia leva sa main vers cette bouche rose et la toucha du bout de l'index. Shun ne fit pas un bruit, ni même un mouvement. Avec encore plus de lenteur, le Lion fit glisser son doigt sur la courbe haute de la lèvre supérieure, appréciant sa douceur. Le jeune homme endormi fronça les sourcils, poussa un faible gémissement qui resta enfermé dans sa gorge, et ouvrit instinctivement la bouche. Aiolia retira son doigt rapidement, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup ? Il ne s'était jamais véritablement intéressé à Shun, même s'il avouait désormais sans gêne que le jeune homme l'intriguait. La situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous deux le chamboulait, c'était évident, mais de là à se sentir attiré par un enfant. Ou pas. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, le Lion se mit à détailler chaque parcelle de ce visage qu'il croyait familier : les pommettes hautes étaient carrées, disparues les rondeurs enfantines de l'enfance et l'espace entre le nez et la hauteur de la bouche, plus charnu vu de près. Le menton lui-même, ainsi que les muscles de la mâchoire, étaient plus forts que dans ses souvenirs. Le Lion prit brutalement conscience qu'il ne contemplait pas le visage endormi d'un enfant, mais d'un homme, alors que, dans sa tête, Shun n'était encore qu'un adolescent de treize ans qui lui avait un jour dit :

« _Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi … c'est idiot, parce que t'es vraiment qu'un abruti ! Allé, ça va me passer ! _»

Aiolia ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Cette simple phrase, cette déclaration, avait jailli de ses souvenirs sans prévenir. Il ne s'était pas douté un seul instant d'avoir encore cela en mémoire. Pourquoi l'avait-il oublié ? Shun lui avait dit cela il y a des années deux ans subjectifs pour lui, quatre ans en réalité. A ce moment-là, il avait ri, persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une phrase anodine lancée par un enfant saoul. C'était lors d'une soirée au Sanctuaire – Noël ? Nouvel An ? Anniversaire ? Beuverie ? Il ne se rappelait pas – et Shun avait bu plus que de raison, avant de finalement lui balancer cette phrase en riant. Bien évidemment, il ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux, et le lendemain, c'était oublié. Mais là, il s'en souvenait.

Dans un soupir à la fois énervé et désolé, Aiolia sourit doucement. Shun dormait toujours contre son torse, le visage détendu et insouciant. Alors, toutes ses années, il l'avait aimé ? C'était pour ça toute sa rancœur à son encontre ? Délicatement, Aiolia tendit la main dans sa direction avant de se figer. Il avisa alors la plaie sèche de l'arcade sourcilière qui avait saigné après que le jeune homme eut reçu le coup de poing de Ténia. Avec cela, le haut de sa pommette gauche était légèrement tuméfié mais cela ne faisait que rajouter un charme tout masculin aux traits en apparence féminins de son visage.

Envahi par une brusque bouffée de tendresse, Aiolia humidifia son pouce droit et tenta, délicatement, de nettoyer un peu tout le sang qui tachait le côté gauche du visage de Shun. Un geste en apparence anodin, qui cachait pourtant quelque chose de plus profond, et qui l'apaisa étrangement. En réalité, Aiolia du Lion n'avait jamais reçu aucune déclaration. Non pas qu'il en ait besoin, ni même envie, mais jamais personne n'avait un jour fait, si spontanément, le premier pas vers lui. Avec Marine, c'était lui qui s'était déclaré et la jeune femme avait été séduite. Avec Mû, les choses étaient venues naturellement sans vraiment qu'ils y pensent. A bien y réfléchir aujourd'hui, Aiolia dirait plus qu'ils étaient de bons « copains de sexe », que de véritables amants. Mais Shun avait osé venir vers lui et lui dire, de but-en-blanc, qu'il était amoureux de lui. Certes, il était totalement bourré ce soir-là, mais, à ce souvenir, Aiolia se sentit devenir plus chaud. Le visage du garçon, alors âgé de treize ans à ce moment-là, lui revint en mémoire : les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés d'avoir trop gigoté dans tous les sens, les joues rosées et le bout du nez un peu rouge, il avait le regard incroyablement brillant et alerte malgré tout l'alcool ingurgité. Et il souriait d'un air un peu bête, béat. Ce sourire … malgré lui, Aiolia pouffa de rire. Il ne s'était pas un seul instant douté d'avoir encore cela en mémoire. En même temps, lui aussi était pas mal bourré ce soir-là.

Sans que rien ne l'annonce, Shun eut un minuscule sursaut, ses paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement et il se redressa d'un bon. Aiolia sursauta, surpris, ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Son bras, au préalable sur les épaules du jeune homme, se souleva, resta en l'air quelques instants et la chaîne à son poignet cliqueta bruyamment, accompagnant son mouvement.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, Shun fixant les barreaux de la cage et le mur du couloir derrière, accroupis tout contre Aiolia, sa main prenant appuis sur la cuisse ferme du Lion. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Puis finalement, son regard un peu perdu glissa sur son camarade et il se détourna, gêné.

- Me suis endormi, baragouina-t-il en s'adossant au mur derrière lui.

- J'ai vu, sourit Aiolia alors que Shun se frottait les yeux dans un grognement.

Le Lion ramena son bras vers lui, tout contre son corps. A ses côtés, Shun semblait perdu dans ses pensées, perturbé. Il frissonna. Immobile, Aiolia fixait le mur devant lui sans savoir quoi dire. Le silence s'installa, amenant avec lui une vague de malaise. Mais soudain, Shun se redressa légèrement et dressa l'oreille, attentif, un peu effrayé.

- C'est quoi ce bruit ? demanda-t-il.

- Les ronflements de Dohko, répondit mécaniquement Aiolia.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'il aimait imiter les bétonneuses pendant son sommeil, lui.

Aiolia pouffa de rire. Puis son regard revint vers le visage du jeune homme à ses côtés, incapable de s'en détourner. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ri si naturellement, si spontanément ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si détendu aux côtés de Shun ? Parce qu'il se sentait fort, parce qu'il savait que Shun était sans défense à présent, plus faible et plus fragile que ses cinq camarades tout comme lui enfermés. Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait le devoir de le protéger, et de fait, il se sentait enfin utile. Mais aussi et sans doute parce que, plus il le regardait, plus il l'écoutait, et plus il sentait ce vide en lui se remplir d'un nouveau feu. D'un sentiment nouveau et séduisant. Epaule contre épaule, les deux hommes restèrent un instant silencieux.

- J'suis désolé, déclara soudainement Shun tout en triturant l'extrémité usée de sa toge qu'il avait rabattu sur ses pieds blancs.

Silence.

- J'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, continua le jeune homme, les yeux toujours baissés. Ce que je t'ai dit était complètement idiot en plus.

Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin.

- T'as rien compris j'suis sûr, termina Shun d'un air farouche.

Encore une fois, Aiolia se laissa aller à rire, et dit en toute franchise :

- Effectivement, sur le coup, je n'ai rien compris de ce que tu m'as dit.

Les deux hommes s'entreregardèrent encore quelques secondes, avant que Shun ne sourit et détourne le regard. Il remonta ses genoux contre lui et les enserra de ses bras, tremblant légèrement à cause du froid toujours présent. Aiolia ouvrit la bouche de nouveau, mais la ferma sans qu'aucun mot ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres. Il voulait le dire, il fallait qu'il lui dise qu'il connaissait ses sentiments pour lui, mais il avait peur de sa propre réaction. Il ignorait toujours ce qu'il en pensait, de cet amour un peu violent qu'éprouvait le garçon à ses côtés pour lui. Comment il réagirait lui-même. Qu'en pensait-il sincèrement, au fond de lui ? Impossible à savoir. Il y avait cette différence d'âge entre Shun et lui, qu'il ne pouvait ignorer, et puis il y avait Mû. Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il pense et ce malgré le malentendu qui s'était installé entre eux, Aiolia ne pouvait ignorer qu'il tenait à son camarade du Bélier. Il ne s'agissait certes pas du même amour indéfectible qui l'avait longtemps lié à Marine, mais simplement d'une attirance physique et amicale. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à tirer un trait aussi rapidement sur cet homme qui avait partagé sa vie plus d'un an.

Cependant, il l'admettait sans gêne, il ne ressentait pas que de l'amitié pour Shun. Il y avait autre chose. Une attirance physique indéniable, mais de là à déjà parler d'amour, il n'y était pas encore. En y repensant, il ne s'était pas écoulé beaucoup de jours depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte du désir que Shun éveillait en lui, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux dans la salle de lecture des Archives à discuter. Un laps de temps très court en réalité, mais Aiolia sentait que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Depuis l'intervention d'Antéros dans ses rêves, il savait qu'il n'était plus sous l'influence d'Enyo, et avait l'impression d'y voir plus clair. Avant cela, chaque fois que Shun s'adressait à lui, il se mettait instantanément en colère, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Comme si quelqu'un manipulait ses réactions. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui. Mais aujourd'hui, le Lion réalisait que Shun était un homme séduisant avec des qualités et des défauts. Pas un homme comme lui cependant. Pas non plus un homme comme les autres. Aiolia se sentit soudain très nerveux à l'idée d'aborder ce sujet.

- Mais tu sais, je m'en suis souvenu, dit-il les yeux levés au plafond.

Les sourcils froncés, Shun se tourna vers lui et le fixa, attendant la suite. Son corps, recroquevillé, était secoué de tremblements incontrôlés. Il avait très froid. La tête toujours appuyé au mur derrière lui, Aiolia tentait d'ignorer la douloureuse plaie ouverte de son crâne, et la douleur de son biceps gauche qui n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Il reprit doucement :

- Je me suis souvenu de cette soirée où tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureux de moi.

Il baissa la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Les joues pâles de Shun se teintèrent d'un léger rose étonnamment voyant dans la pénombre de la cellule, le temps que l'information parvienne à ses neurones ralentis par le froid. Brusquement, il détourna la tête et eut un rire gêné.

- Je ne pensais pas … 'fin, on était totalement beurré ce soir-là, dit-il en posant son menton sur ses genoux pour ne pas avoir à recroiser son regard.

- Oui, déclara Aiolia en poussant un rire bref, je ne me souviens même plus pour quoi d'ailleurs !

- Je pensais que tu avais totalement oublié. Ou que tu faisais semblant.

- J'avais totalement oublié. Je ne m'en suis souvenu que … pendant que tu dormais en fait.

- Ah oui ! C'est très récent en effet !

Shun rit encore une fois, mais Aiolia entendait bien que ce rire était différent des précédents. Un peu forcé. Triste aussi. Gêné, surtout. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Il n'avait pas envie de rester sur des non-dits avec Shun, il avait vraiment envie d'aller jusqu'au bout de l'explication. Il avait envie, surtout, d'avoir confirmation sur ce qu'il supposait depuis plusieurs minutes …

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais redit, après ça ? demanda le Lion dans un murmure.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que leurs quatre compagnons, dans les cellules voisines, entendent leur conversation. Shun sembla deviner son envie subite d'intimité, et répondit sur le même ton discret :

- Je pensais que c'était passager. J'étais très jeune, tu étais le premier Chevalier d'Or que je voyais et je t'admirais … mais bon, je pense que j'avais relativement la tête sur les épaules alors je me disais … que ça ne durerait pas.

Son regard restait bas. Il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Plus que de la gêne, c'était une douleur réellement profonde qui s'éveillait en lui. Sur son visage, Aiolia pouvait lire la même détresse et la même colère que ce qu'il avait aperçu le jour où il l'avait surpris dans la salle de lecture des Archives, avec Hyôga. Malgré cela, Shun ne se taisait pas. Le Lion sentait que le jeune homme avait réellement besoin d'en parler, d'extérioriser tout ça. Parce que cela faisait longtemps. Parce que cela faisait des années, qu'il gardait ce secret au fond de lui.

Avant de reprendre, Shun eut un rire nerveux, à la fois énervé et triste. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ses genoux et Aiolia voyait, à la crispation de ses mains fines, que la colère montait brusquement. Il allait bientôt devoir affronter le jeune Chevalier en détresse plein de verve et de fureur à son encontre, qui s'en était tout à l'heure prit à Ténia. Le Lion le connaissait désormais assez pour savoir que, derrière son apparente fragilité et douceur, Shun cachait en réalité un caractère explosif. Enfin, surtout en ce qui le concernait.

- J'avais tort, reprit Shun d'une voix tendue, j'ai été con ! C'est pas possible d'avoir été aussi con ! J'ai jamais cessé …

Il soupira, posa son front sur ses genoux, prit une ou deux inspiration, puis releva la tête et reprit :

- J'ai jamais voulu devenir médecin. Voir les autres souffrir m'a toujours rendu malade ! Mais quand j'ai vu que tu passais la plus grande partie de ton temps dans l'infirmerie, j'ai demandé à Mû … c'est qu'après que j'ai compris que vous étiez ensemble.

Ses yeux d'émeraude brillaient d'une telle intensité qu'Aiolia était incapable d'en détourner le regard. Il avait l'impression de contempler du plancton luminescent dans les profondeurs marines. Et même s'il savait que la colère seule donnait cette intensité à ces yeux à la couleur incroyable, il tressaillit, subjugué. Il n'avait pas peur. Au contraire. Il aimait cette détermination, ce regard qui le transperçait de part en part. Et cela le perturbait. Comment avait-il fait pour ne jamais se rendre compte de l'attirance qu'il avait pour ce garçon ? Enyo l'avait-elle à ce point aveuglé ? Et si oui, pourquoi avait-elle prit la peine de voiler ses perceptions pour qu'il ne le voit pas ? Le Lion eut alors brusquement envie de balancer sa bombe maintenant, mais il prit son mal en patience et laissa Shun continuer sur sa lancée.

- Tu ne me voyais même pas ! s'écria le jeune homme. J'étais rien qu'un truc gênant pour toi ! Une présence, entraperçue du coin de l'œil … je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai réellement commencé à te haïr !

- Alors ta tactique c'était quoi ? coupa Aiolia en fronçant les sourcils. Me lancer des œillades dans ton coin en attendant que je te capte ? C'est ça ?

Autant pour lui, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il Shun d'une petite voix.

- Tu sais pas ? T'es vraiment qu'un gamin.

Le visage de Shun se ferma instantanément, figé de colère. Les deux hommes s'entreregardèrent quelques secondes. La tension était énorme et, un bref instant, Aiolia fut persuadé que Shun allait se jeter sur lui dans un cri pour l'étrangler. Mais le jeune homme se contenta de se lever d'un bon et de s'éloigner de lui à toute vitesse avant que le Lion ait pu faire un geste.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai été con ! s'écria-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains. J'espérais, et j'espérais encore, ton en reculant de trois pas chaque fois que t'approchais ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire …

- Mais pourquoi …

- Tu comprendrais pas … je ne pouvais rien te dire je … j'pouvais pas … vraiment pas …

Shun s'arrêta, resta le visage bas et caché dans les mains plusieurs secondes avant de se redresser. Mais il lui tournait toujours le dos. Il prit une grande inspiration, et Aiolia crut y entendre des sanglots.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il de nouveau, avec calme.

Il avait encore laissé son impulsivité parler pour lui, et il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il calme le jeu. Avant d'en arriver au sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment. S'il ne tentait pas de modérer Shun, il savait que celui-ci n'accepterait jamais de lui révéler son secret. Ce secret pour lequel il voulait tant avoir une confirmation !

- Tu comprendrais pas, répéta Shun sans se retourner.

Il y avait bel et bien des sanglots dans sa voix. Prit d'un léger remord, Aiolia lui demanda de nouveau, dans un murmure à peine audible :

- Dis-moi pourquoi.

Sans se retourner, Shun secoua la tête de droite à gauche et ses cheveux d'émeraude dansèrent en rythme, glissant sur ses épaules. Incapable de s'en empêcher, Aiolia laissa son regard glisser sur le dos du garçon et s'égarer sur la déchirure de sa toge sale, qui laissait entrapercevoir un morceau de sa hanche droite. Fine. Courbée. Féminine.

Finalement, Shun se tourna vers lui dans un sursaut de fierté, et plongea ses yeux larmoyants dans les siens. Il pleurait, mais son regard était plein de rancune. Aiolia frissonna. Le garçon, là en face de lui, avait l'air si fort et si fragile à la fois qu'il avait tout autant envie de se blottir dans ses bras que de le serrer dans les siens. Avait-il déjà ressenti cela pour quelqu'un ? Assurément non.

Shun eut un sourire triste en lui répondant :

- Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis réellement, tu ne peux pas imaginer …

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Les battements de cœur d'Aiolia se firent plus rapides et désordonnés. Il y était presque, Shun était à deux doigts de lui dire la vérité. Le Lion revit alors, le souffle court, le corps d'Hermaphrodite s'extirper de la roche qui l'avait retenu prisonnier. Il revit les courbes fines et musclées de ses épaules et de ses hanches, son torse finement sculpté, ses longues jambes glabres. Une chaleur délicieuse envahit son propre corps lorsque ses yeux parcoururent celui de Shun. Etait-il identique ? Le garçon, debout en face de lui, ferma les yeux en poussant un sanglot et baissa la tête. Il frissonnait, il avait froid, il avait peur et se sentait acculé. Ses fins cheveux tombèrent en mèches épars autour de son visage, le cachant à moitié. Il n'avait pas l'air décidé à parler. Aiolia aurait voulu l'entendre de sa bouche, cette incroyable vérité, mais il réalisa que Shun ne l'acceptait pas lui-même. Il n'acceptait tout simplement pas celui qu'il était. Le Lion allait devoir le dire lui-même.

- Je ne peux pas, sanglota de nouveau Shun, je ne veux pas que tu saches …

Le souffle coupé par les battements désordonnés et douloureux de son cœur, Aiolia parvint tout de même à ouvrir la bouche, et à dire dans un murmure :

- Que je sache quoi ?

Nouvelle pulsation douloureuse dans la poitrine.

- Que tu es hermaphrodite ?

Les yeux que Shun releva vers lui étaient écarquillés d'incompréhension et de terreur, et leur couleur était cette fois froide, indéfinie, située quelque part dans la zone chromatique incertaine qui sépare le gris du vert. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler sous la surprise. Figé, le garçon restait debout, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'écrouler à tout instant.

- Comment … bredouilla-t-il d'une voix tremblante sur le point de se briser.

- C'est important ? rétorqua vivement Aiolia.

Les deux hommes se fixaient intensément, l'un paralysé de terreur et de honte, l'autre débordant de chaleur et d'intensité. Les yeux bleu d'Aiolia étaient graves et fixaient intensément Shun, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Lui-même l'ignorait. Le souffle court, il était tout simplement incapable de le quitter des yeux.

- Mais je … hésita Shun en amorçant un geste de recul. Non … il n'y que mon frère qui soit au courant … comment tu … ?

- Que ton frère et Hyôga, répliqua Aiolia avec verve.

Chaque fois qu'il pensait au Chevalier du Cygne, il l'imaginait serrant le corps de Shun, ce corps qui avait l'air si fort, si chaud et si tendre à la fois. Ce corps de femme. Ce corps d'homme. Ce corps dont il n'arrivait plus à se défaire. Il l'imaginait embrasser avec passion cette bouche si bien dessinée qu'il avait admiré, caresser cette peau à la pâleur nacrée et glisser sa main froide entre les cuisses brûlantes pour découvrir cette étonnante féminité cachée. En imaginant cette scène, Aiolia ne put empêcher son regard de descendre sur le corps du garçon en face de lui. Il tentait pourtant de fixer ses yeux verts, mais chaque fois son regard glissait bien malgré lui sur le cou fin et les épaules musclées, le torse et les hanches étroites, les jambes fuselées … face à cet être étrange devant lui, Aiolia se sentait fort. Une sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des semaines. Il avait envie de serrer Shun contre lui pour le protéger, pour gouter à la sensation de tenir ce mélange de mâle et de femelle dans ses bras.

De nouveaux sanglots le ramenèrent à la réalité et Aiolia releva les yeux. Shun avait baissé la tête, se dérobant à son regard bleu et inquisiteur, et les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Tout son corps tremblait, de honte, de froid, de peur et de bien d'autres choses.

- Je ne voulais pas, sanglota-t-il d'un air désespéré, Hyôga … c'était un accident ! On était petit et … je ne voulais pas que tu le saches …

Son visage rougit par la tristesse et les larmes se releva vers Aiolia et il le fixa de son regard plein de larmes brillantes.

- Comment tu l'as su ? le supplia-t-il.

- Je l'ai deviné, répondit finalement le Lion, incapable de résister à une telle supplication.

Shun le fixa quelques secondes, indécis, surpris, puis eut un rire nerveux tout en sanglotant en même temps. Sa tête retomba, encadrant son visage de mèches flottantes, et il la secoua énergiquement de droite à gauche.

- Nan, t'es trop bête pour deviner un truc pareil !

Aiolia rit brièvement, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que Shun avait raison. Il était trop bête pour avoir compris cela de lui-même. Seul sa rencontre avec Hermaphrodite lui avait ouvert les yeux. Ou peut-être que l'intervention d'Antéros, éloignant Enyo de ses perceptions, y était-elle aussi pour quelque chose ? Mais alors, s'intéressait-il au secret de Shun uniquement parce qu'il avait éprouvé du désir pour Hermaphrodite ? Ne désirait-il posséder ce corps que parce qu'il pouvait lui donner la sensation de serrer celui du jeune Dieu à la si belle Ambiguïté ?

Non. Bien sûr que non. Shun n'était pas seulement un Hermaphrodite – aussi incongru que cela puisse être – il était aussi un jeune homme au caractère bien prononcé, espiègle et intelligent. Intéressant. Joueur. Enigmatique. Mystérieux. Et terriblement amoureux de lui. Soudain, alors qu'il regardait le pauvre Shun se vider de ses larmes, debout devant lui, parcourut de tremblement violent, ne tenant debout que par miracle, Aiolia réalisa quelque chose.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à faire ces rêves étranges où il voyait Hermaphrodite en détresse, et qu'il avait compris que quelque chose de grave sa cachait derrière cela, il n'avait eu de cesse de se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Hermaphrodite lui apparaissait-il ? Pourquoi Antéros avait-il décidé de lui venir en aide, de s'immiscer dans ses pensées pour délivrer le jeune Dieu de la cruauté d'Enyo ? Parce qu'Antéros était le Dieu de l'Amour Loyal et Unique, et qu'il avait compris qu'en l'empêchant de voir la vérité, Enyo l'empêchait d'accepter cet amour que Shun éprouvait pour lui, et celui qu'il éprouvait sans doute, lui aussi …

- Shun, tenta doucement Aiolia en se dressant sur un genou, comme s'il voulait se lever. Ça ne me … dégoûte pas …

Difficile de trouver ses mots lorsqu'on n'est pas sûr soi-même de ses sentiments.

- Ce que tu es …

- Qu'est-ce que je suis ? s'écria soudainement Shun, au bord de l'hystérie.

Aiolia se figea sous l'intensité de ce regard, de cette détresse. Il réalisa que le garçon n'avait jamais accepté ce qu'il était, n'avait jamais pu voir en lui un être humain normal et encore moins un Chevalier digne de ce nom. Il réalisa, que l'assurance dont il faisait preuve n'était en fait qu'un masque destiné à cacher son mal être et son manque cruel de confiance en lui. Et que ce masque, au regard de la vérité qui explosait, lentement, se fissurait.

- Regarde-moi ! s'écria de nouveau Shun. Qu'est-ce que je suis ?

Silence. Aiolia avait envie de se lever, de réduire la distance entre eux et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer, le réconforter, lui prodiguer la chaleur dont il avait besoin. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, à cause de ces maudites chaînes qui l'entravaient !

- Je suis un monstre Aiolia, reprit Shun d'une voix plus calme, plus abattue. Une erreur !

Le Lion tira sur ses chaînes qui émirent un cliquetis rouillé.

- Une anomalie génétique, continua le garçon dans un sanglot, tu sais ce que c'est ? Ni homme, ni femme … une erreur … une erreur …

Tout en répétant cela comme une litanie, Shun se laissa lentement glisser au sol, appuyé sur le mur derrière lui. Sa toge émit un déchirement lorsque le tissu déjà malmené s'accrocha à une pierre plus pointue que les autres. Mais le garçon s'en fichait. Assis sur la terre froide et poussiéreuse, il remonta ses genoux sur son torse, comme pour fabriquer entre lui et Aiolia une barrière de protection. Il plongea sa tête dans le creux de ses bras croisés et pleura plus fort.

Le Lion resta là, immobile, à le regarder. A l'écouter. A le sentir. A découvrir, à distance, tout ce que ce corps extraordinaire avait à lui offrir. Une grâce et une finesse lumineuse, une voix de jeune garçon légèrement grave, comme si elle avait oublié de muer, et une odeur d'amande douce, exotique et fraîche malgré l'amertume relevé de la peur. A présent, il voyait. Il voyait qui était Shun, il voyait ce qu'il avait à lui donner. Maintenant qu'Enyo ne faisait plus tomber sur sa vision ce voile de colère et d'aveuglement entêté. Il voyait. Un bref instant cependant, le Lion se demanda si tout cela n'était pas un peu précipité par leur situation. Il revit Mû et son regard désolé lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus tous deux pour la dernière fois, et ressenti une brusque bouffée de tendresse pour lui, qui s'éteignit bien vite. En ce moment, il n'y avait plus que Shun. Shun et lui, dans cette cage, leur vie ne tenant désormais qu'à un fil, livrée au bon vouloir des Amazones. Tout le reste ne comptait plus.

De son côté Shun sentait que ce genre d'occasion ne se reproduirait certainement plus. Peut-être même allaient-ils tous deux mourir ici, égorgés par les Amazones ivres de pouvoir et de vengeance. Alors il ouvrit son cœur et un flot de paroles incontrôlées s'en échappa. Trop longtemps qu'il contenait ça, trop longtemps qu'il pleurait, seul, dans le noir, écrasé par le poids de ce secret devenu trop lourd à porter au fil des années. Il avait conscience que cela sonnait un peu comme le monologue du condamné, mais il s'en moquait. Peu lui importait d'avoir l'air ridicule, car il ressentait désormais ce besoin impérieux et incontrôlable de tout lui dire. Enfin, de libérer son cœur et son corps de ce poids et de cette solitude.

- Je ne t'ai rien dis parce que je ne voulais pas … sanglota-t-il en ayant l'impression d'être pathétique. Tu étais avec Mû alors j'ai voulu m'effacer … oublier … de toute façon je n'aurais jamais réussi à te dire la vérité !

Aiolia, le cœur battant toujours aussi fort, se taisait et écoutait. Il avait envie de tout savoir de ce que Shun avait enduré, de connaître la vérité sur ces années durant lesquelles il avait été totalement aveugle.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de sortir avec Hyôga, révéla Shun dans un frisson, je voulais t'oublier ! C'était ignoble … mais Hyôga le savait pourtant … et il connaissait mon secret alors … je me suis dit … que j'y parviendrais … que ce serait facile …

Toujours immobile, le souffle court, Aiolia attendit. Hyôga avait toujours su que Shun sortait avec lui en étant amoureux d'un autre homme. Le Chevalier du Cygne était-il amoureux d'Andromède avec la même intensité qu'Andromède pour lui, le Lion ? C'était donc pour cette raison que les yeux bleu pâle de Hyôga le fixaient toujours avec colère. Parce qu'il savait, que Shun était désespérément amoureux de lui.

Soudain, Shun releva les yeux vers lui et Aiolia se laissa retomber contre le mur, abattu par ce regard désemparé, à la fois plein de colère et de détresse.

- J'ai pas réussi, avoua le garçon d'une voix légèrement plus ferme, je pensais toujours à toi, tout le temps ! Je ne supportais pas que Hyôga me touche … et toi tu ne me voyais pas.

En entendant ces mots, Aiolia sentit aussi toute la colère de Shun remonter du plus profond de son cœur. C'était certainement à partir de là que le garçon avant commencé à le haïr.

- Je t'en ai tellement voulu ! déclara celui-ci, les dents serrées. Je me faisais du mal, autant que je faisais du mal à Hyôga, et pour moi tu étais le fautif.

Silence.

- Alors qu'en fait, tout était de ma faute.

Nouveau silence. Aiolia aurait aimé prendre la parole, mais pour dire quoi ? Inconsciemment, il devina ce qui allait suivre.

- J'ai préféré mettre fin à ça, reprit Shun alors que ses larmes tarissaient doucement, Hyôga ne voulait pas mais … et puis il y a eu Hadès, la Guerre Sainte et vous êtes morts … tu es mort …

Encore une fois, le garçon plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Lion. Des yeux implorants, des yeux qui demandaient pardon, des yeux honteux et fuyants.

- Ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là … de la tristesse bien sûr … mais j'étais aussi tellement soulagé !

Aiolia sentit son cœur manquer un battement alors que Shun fondait de nouveau en larme et replongeait son visage dans le creux de ses bras pour échapper à son regard. Il tremblait tellement, et ses pieds étaient si blancs.

- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il entre deux sanglots, mais toi mort, je me sentais plus libre ! Je me disais que cette fois j'y parviendrais, j'arriverais à passer à autre chose, à te sortir de ma tête ! Je suis tellement désolé !

Ses larmes semblaient si sincères que le Lion ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Au contraire, il le comprenait. Certes, il n'avait jamais été amoureux au point d'en être à ce point désespéré, mais il pouvait comprendre les sentiments honteux et si contradictoire du garçon en face de lui, qui était en ce moment en train de se confesser. Avait-il aimé Marine à ce point-là ? Non. Il avait même ressenti un certain soulagement lorsque la jeune femme lui avait annoncé vouloir mettre fin à leur relation. Aimait-il Mû avec autant de force ? Bien sûr que non. Il tenait beaucoup à lui, ils étaient de vieux amis d'enfance qui avaient partagé beaucoup, mais pour lui, cela s'arrêtait là. Ses yeux doux se posèrent alors que la forme recroquevillée et tremblante de Shun. Etait-il amoureux de lui ? Qui sait …

- Je voulais t'oublier, reprit celui-ci dans un murmure après avoir reniflé discrètement, je voulais oublier ton visage, ta voix, ton sourire … tes yeux. Ton odeur.

Il reprit son souffle, haché par ses sanglots, et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, tremblant, frissonnant, sur le point de se briser.

- J'ai pas réussi ! s'écria-t-il en serrant plus fort ses jambes. T'étais toujours dans ma tête, et chaque fois que Hyôga me touchait … je ne supportais pas ! J'avais l'impression de te trahir, toi, alors que tu étais mort ! C'était horrible !

- Shun, tenta Aiolia d'une voix douce.

- J'en ai marre de t'aimer, ça fait trop mal … je ne veux plus t'aimer, je veux juste que tu me laisses tranquille … laisse-moi tranquille …

- Shun, répéta Aiolia avec douceur, je ne t'en veux pas.

Lentement, le garçon leva de nouveau le visage vers lui. Inondé de larme, détruit par la culpabilité et la détresse, il semblait si fragile. Méconnaissable. Mais Aiolia se rendit compte qu'il aimait aussi cet aspect de lui, abandonné, docile et plein de repentir. Il aimait sa verve et sa vigueur, sa force, mais aussi cette détresse qui lui donnait envie de le serrer fort jusqu'à l'étouffer. Et cette envie grandissait en lui, dans ce vide creusée dans sa poitrine et qui se remplissait lentement de chaleur impérieuse, douloureuse, et presque sauvage. Rougi par les larmes, le visage de Shun avait quelque chose de mutin et d'angélique, alors que ses yeux gonflés et larmoyants étaient implorants. Mais qu'implorait-il exactement ? Qu'elle était cette demande muette, cette supplication silencieuse ?

Ce qu'Aiolia et Shun avaient oublié, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Dohko ronflait toujours dans son coin, la tête appuyé contre le mur, le visage levé vers le plafond et la bouche grande ouverte. Shura avait lui aussi fini par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, agité de soubresauts, recroquevillé dans son coin pour tenter d'échapper au froid. Camus était silencieux et immobile, allongé de tout son long sur le sol. Dormait-il toujours, ou tendait-il discrètement l'oreille ? Le seul qui ne dormait pas et qui écoutait sans honte ce qu'il se passait dans la cage voisine, c'était Aioros. Assis lui aussi contre le mur, le dos bien droit, le Chevalier du Sagittaire avait les yeux grands ouverts et écoutait, attentif. Il écoutait les repentirs de Shun et les tentatives maladroites de son cadet.

- Allez viens, déclara finalement celui-ci en fixant le garçon en face de lui.

Ce dernier renifla discrètement sans le quitter des yeux. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux étaient collées à ses joues par les larmes. Il ne fit pas un mouvement, et se contenta de fixer le Lion, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de bien avoir entendu.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, l'assura-t-il avec autant de douceur dont il était capable, viens.

Mais Shun resta immobile, à renifler et le regarder. Les deux hommes se fixèrent ainsi un certain moment, sans faire un geste ni prononcer aucune parole. Ils se regardèrent, simplement. Aiolia ignora à cet instant ce qui passa entre eux par ce simple regard, mais il eut comme l'impression d'encaisser quelque chose. De réceptionner, dans son âme, une impression, une sensation, un sentiment. Un sentiment qui, dès lors, ne cessa de croitre. Ils échangèrent tous deux, dans ce regard, plus de chose qu'ils auraient pu s'échanger en se parlant durant des années.

Finalement, le regard de Shun se fit moins hésitant, moins coupable. En réalité, il était plein de gratitude. Aiolia lui sourit doucement, immobile. Il était persuadé que le garçon allait se lever d'un pas incertain pour venir le rejoindre et se blottir contre lui comme il l'avait fait avant de s'endormir. Les larmes cessèrent enfin de couler et Shun répondit à son sourire en lui en adressant un à son tour. Il semblait plus léger. Il se sentait moins coupable, moins seul aussi, peut-être. Enfin, son cœur pouvait battre sans lui faire mal. Tout ce qu'il avait contenu durant des années de rancune et de colère s'était envolé maintenant qu'il avait osé parler. Les circonstances de sa déclaration étaient certes étranges, mais il se sentait nettement mieux désormais. D'autant mieux qu'Aiolia ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

Shun s'apprêtait à se relever, même s'il était plus ou moins certain de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes. Il sentait son corps comme sur le point de se réduire en pièces détachées. Tremblant de soulagement, de froid et tout de même, encore un peu, de peur. Mais un bruit le fit sursauter, celui d'une porte en fer qu'on ouvre violemment dans un grincement sinistre. Le garçon ne put empêcher un frisson de terreur le parcourir des pieds à la tête alors que des pas vifs et lourds raisonnaient dans le couloir. Aiolia se redressa légèrement, le cliquetis de ses chaînes accompagnant son mouvement.

Cassia se matérialisa de l'autre côté des barreaux. Ses yeux verts semblaient pleins de fureur et de jalousie. Son visage brun, encadré par une masse de cheveux noirs, était tordu de colère. L'un de ses bras musclé avait agrippé un barreau de la cage pendant que l'autre reposait sur la garde de son épée de fer. Sous son habit de cuir brun et usé, son ventre rond et tendu menaçait de faire céder les coutures du tissu. Son regard brûlant de rage ne cessait de faire la navette entre Aiolia et Shun, assit l'un en face de l'autre. L'un la défiait du regard, l'autre tentait au contraire d'y échapper. Deux autres Amazones que le Lion reconnu vaguement se matérialisèrent aux côtés de la première, et Absol apparut à son tour.

Aiolia, aveuglé par sa colère, eut du mal à reconnaître son propre fils. Le visage en sueur, plié en deux, essoufflé et les yeux voilés par une douleur mystérieuse, le jeune homme cherchait un appui sûr sur le mur tout en tentant de garder l'équilibre sur ses jambes tremblantes. Le Lion ne perdit pas son temps à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver, tant il était en colère contre lui. Absol avait trahis le Sanctuaire, c'était de sa faute s'il se retrouvait là, de sa faute si Shun était en danger aujourd'hui. Qu'il aille mal était bien le cadet de ses soucis !

- Pourquoi les a-t-on mis dans la même cage ? hurla Cassia en se tournant d'un geste vif vers ses sœurs armées derrière elle.

L'une d'elle lui répondit en désignant Absol d'un geste du menton :

- Il l'a exigé en disant que c'était toi qui le voulais ainsi.

Toute la fureur de l'Amazone enceinte se tourna derechef vers le jeune homme affaibli et malade qui tentait vainement de rester debout.

- Et vous avez écouté les dires de ce mâle faible et inutile ! rugit Cassia en le jetant au sol d'un geste violent.

Absol heurta la roche en poussant un gémissement sourd. La sueur sur son visage accrocha la poussière et teinta sa peau d'un gris-brun terne. Il était essoufflé, et ses yeux mi-clos semblaient troublés par une fièvre étrange. Aiolia fronça les sourcils malgré lui, inquiet. Que lui arrivait-il ? Shun se redressa légèrement, alarmé lui aussi. Malgré sa faiblesse évidente, Absol tenta de se redresser en se soutenant de ses bras tremblants, et poussant un nouveau gémissement.

Cassia se détourna de lui et braqua ses yeux pleins de rage vers Shun qui se tassa sur lui-même, collé à la roche, comme s'il désirait se fondre dedans et disparaître, ce soustraire à ce regard haineux. L'Amazone dégaina son épée de fer de sa main droite, alors que sa main gauche décrochait les clefs de la cellule de sa ceinture.

- Je refuse que cette chose reste plus longtemps près de mon mâle, dit-elle les dents serrées.

Shun se redressa alors que la grille s'ouvrait dans un grincement aigu, et recula de quelques pas tremblants, prêt à se défendre malgré le peu de chance qu'il avait face à cette femme ivre de jalousie et de sang. Absol parvint à se remettre vaguement debout en s'accrochant au mur et poussa un gémissement qui s'apparentait à une supplication. Cassia fit un pas dans la cage.

- C'est moi qui vais te tuer, sale femelle ratée ! s'écria-t-elle avant de se ruer en avant.

Aiolia tira vigoureusement sur ses chaînes en poussant un rugissement de colère.

* * *

><p>Quel soulagement de terminer ce chapitre ! Je suis désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir publié la semaine dernière, mais en ce moment, au boulot, je suis en plein dans la préparation de la rentrée littéraire et mon Dieu ! Quel travail 0o Bref ! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais ^^"<p>

Alors, que dire sur ce chapitre ...

Oui, bon, certaines et certains d'entre vous s'en doutaient depuis quelque temps, mais oui, j'ai décidé, après mûr réflexion, de faire de Shun un hermaphrodite. J'ai longuement réfléchi avant de le faire, et en me lançant dans ce chapitre, je n'en était même pas certaine ! J'espère que ça vous plait ...

D'après vous, qu'arrive-t-il donc à Absol ? Comment les choses vont-elles évoluer entre Shun et Aiolia après cela ? Shun va-t-il seulement survivre à cet emprisonnement ?

Suite au prochain épisode =)

Bisous !


	23. 22 Vérité nue

**ATTENTION LEMON**

**Je vous préviendrais à l'approche de la scène =)**

* * *

><p><strong>22<br>Vérité nue**

Le rugissement du Lion raisonna sur les murs de pierre et réveilla les Chevaliers endormis. Dohko poussa un grognement de cochon en se redressant, le visage tout ensommeillé Shura sursauta, les yeux écarquillés, aux aguets Camus restait sagement allongé, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond. Aioros, toujours adossé au mur, ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Son petit frère avait besoin d'aide, dans la cage tout près de la sienne, et il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Dans un bon d'une agilité surprenante malgré la lourdeur de son corps causé par sa grossesse, Cassia, armée de son épée, se jeta sur Shun qui lui, était totalement désarmé. Un genou en terre, le buste en avant et les deux bras en arrière retenus à la roche par les chaînes accrochées au mur, Aiolia tirait de toutes ses forces. De minuscules grains de poussière tombèrent derrière lui. La coupure qu'il s'était fait à l'un des poignets se remit douloureusement à saigner.

Shun recula sous l'assaut, les yeux écarquillés. Mais en quelques millièmes de seconde, ses réflexes conditionnés de Chevalier trouvèrent une solution à cette situation désespérée. Prenant fermement appuis sur ses jambes, il se baissa légèrement, les poings serrés et le visage décidé. Cassia brandit son arme, haut au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges de colère. Aiolia poussa un cri lorsqu'il vit l'épée s'abattre sur le garçon. Mais contre toute attente, celui-ci, prenant fermement position sur sa jambe droite, balança la jambe gauche avec une rapidité étonnante vers l'Amazone immense qui se dressait face à lui, effectuant un tour parfaitement complet sur lui-même. Son pied percuta directement la garde de la femme guerrière, la surprenant au point de lui faire lâcher son arme, qui heurta alors le sol dans un grand bruit de ferraille, et de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Immédiatement après s'être stabilisé sur ses deux pieds, Shun brandit le poing, prêt à frapper à son tour pour se défendre.

Toute cette scène s'était déroulée en à peine trois secondes, et les deux Amazones restées à l'extérieure n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir. Lorsqu'elles firent mine de se lancer dans la cage pour venir en aide à leur sœur, Shun se figea, poing levé. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Même Aiolia, abasourdi par la rapidité et la combativité dont venait de faire preuve le garçon, avait cessé de se débattre et de hurler, le fixant simplement. Puis il se demanda pourquoi ce dernier avait stoppé son geste. Sous les yeux de Shun, il vit alors le ventre proéminent, et sans défense, de Cassia. Il rugit :

- Mais frappe-la !

Shun resta immobile, fixant ce ventre rond, le souffle saccadé et le regard indécis. Il n'avait jamais cogné sur une femme jusqu'à présent, et n'était pas préparé à devoir cogner sur une femme enceinte. Voyant qu'il ne le ferait pas, Aiolia reprit ses agitations et ses grognements. Sa surprise passée, Cassia profita de cet instant d'indécision pour répliquer. Son poing se serra à son tour et, d'un puissant mouvement de l'épaule, elle l'envoya directement sur la tempe de Shun qui fut lourdement projeté sur le mur derrière lui. La manche de sa toge se déchira, dévoilant son épaule éraflée, et les perles de sang qui se mirent à apparaitre sur la fine coupure. Complètement sonné, le garçon s'écroula au sol.

Cette fois, Aiolia se mit totalement debout. Les chaînes, accrochées au mur par des anneaux de fer à environ un mètre au-dessus du sol, l'obligeaient à garder les bras baissés. Porté en avant, le Lion continuait de tirer comme un forcené, les dents serrées sous la douleur et la rage. Cassia se releva, le visage déformé par la fureur, ramassa son épée et s'approcha. Ouvrant faiblement les yeux, encore étourdi par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir, Shun émit un gémissement en tentant de reculer. Mais, allongé de côté sur le sol poussiéreux, il parvint à peine à remuer son corps affaibli.

L'Amazone rengaina brutalement son arme et balança son pied avec violence. Le choc du coup reçut en plein abdomen fit crier Shun de douleur. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les bras autour du ventre pour se protéger, le souffle coupé, incapable de reprendre sa respiration. La souffrance se propagea dans tout son corps avec une vitesse effrayante, installant un voile noir sur sa vision et dans son esprit.

« _Elle va me tuer, elle me tuer_ » ne cessait-il de se répéter.

Et il avait raison. Cassia, à cet instant-là, n'avait qu'une idée en tête : tuer cette chose qui s'était approchée de son mâle pour le lui ravir. Cet être honteux qui n'était ni homme ni femme et ne méritait pas de vivre à ces yeux. En le tuant, elle prouverait à ce sauvage féroce enchaîné au mur qu'elle était prête à tout pour s'accoupler de nouveau avec lui et donner naissance à sa fille. A tout. Même à se dresser face à sa propre mère …

Le second coup de pied suivit rapidement le premier, et cette fois Shun n'eut même pas la force de crier. Tout courage, toute combativité l'avait quitté. A quoi bon lutter ? Elles lui avaient volé son cosmos, l'avait réduit à l'état d'enfant sans défense, à peine capable de désarmer son ennemi et de le frapper. Lui qui s'était démené si longtemps pour pouvoir acquérir toute cette force se retrouvait désormais totalement démuni, sans rien. Rien d'autre que la mort qui l'attendait.

- Vermine ! s'écria Cassia avec fureur.

Elle arma de nouveau son pied, s'appuyant des deux mains sur le mur contre lequel Shun avait été acculé, et frappa. Le garçon recroquevillé sur le sol toussa et cracha du sang. Sa tête lui tournait sous la douleur et le manque d'oxygène, car son thorax comprimé ne lui permettait plus de reprendre sa respiration.

Dans le couloir, animé par un sursaut d'inquiétude, Absol tenta un pas vers les barreaux, tendant la main dans leur direction pour s'y accrocher, la sueur ruisselant de son visage telle une pluie brûlante et fiévreuse. Sa main se referma sur du vide et il perdit l'équilibre, s'écroulant au sol en poussant un gémissement. Il ne put qu'implorer :

- Non … arrête …

Shun entendit vaguement sa voix demander la pitié de l'Amazone. De sa propre mère. Mais il se sentait déjà partir, s'enfoncer au plus profond de lui-même pour échapper à ça, à cette douleur, à cette humiliation. Il ne voulait pas qu'Aiolia le voit ainsi.

Luttant toujours contre ses chaînes, celui-ci se mit à tirer si fort que les muscles de ses épaules et de son dos commencèrent à crier grâce. La douleur se propagea jusqu'à sa nuque et l'aveugla brièvement. Mais il fit encore un pas en avant, tordant ses épaules en arrière, gonflant sa poitrine, pour tenter de faire céder ses entraves. Il ne voulait pas que Shun souffre. Il ne voulait pas le voir mourir à cause de la jalousie totalement infondée d'une femme folle. Il aurait voulu se défaire de ces chaînes et se jeter sur lui pour le protéger de son corps, recevoir les coups à sa place, et le tenir dans ses bras pour sentir sa chaleur tout contre lui. Sa fragilité et sa force. Son odeur. Sa douceur. Son corps, que Cassia était en ce moment en train de martyriser. Il voulait le protéger. Le protéger maintenant. Le protéger toujours. Dans un nouveau rugissement, Aiolia mit les muscles de ses épaules en branle et tira plus fort, brandissant le poing comme s'il s'apprêtait à frapper. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes pour trouver une solution. Alors il recula la jambe gauche, relâchant la pression sur son bras gauche et son biceps meurtri afin de basculer toute sa force et sa hargne dans son bras droit, et tirer plus fort. Derrière lui, des morceaux de roche se détachèrent du mur.

Essoufflée, Cassia s'arrêta le temps d'une ou deux inspirations, puis s'apprêta à frapper pour la énième fois. Shun attendit que le coup tombe et le tue, pour de bon. Absol releva les yeux, la vision troublée par un voile de douleur intérieure et des gouttes de sueur qui coulaient depuis son front. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, alors que les deux Amazones à ses côtés n'osaient même plus bouger, tant la scène qui se déroula alors sous leur regard abasourdi les stupéfia.

Arcbouté au maximum, Aiolia donna du mou sur la chaîne et tira dessus d'un coup sec, faisant preuve d'une puissance et d'une ténacité qu'il ne soupçonnait plus. Le fer des chaînes émit un grincement. L'anneau céda. Un trou béant se forma dans la roche et des morceaux de pierre gros comme le point roulèrent sur le sol. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Même Shun, qui avait enfouit son visage entre ses bras, risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Le bruit de la ferraille et de la roche fut assourdissant.

Emporté par son élan, le Lion tomba en avant, le bras gauche encore accroché à la chaîne survivante. Il était essoufflé. Son visage, rougit par l'effort, n'exprimait cependant que la satisfaction. Il semblait lui-même étonné par ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Durant quelques brèves secondes, un silence de mort régna dans la cage, ainsi qu'à l'extérieur. Absol ne quittait plus son père des yeux, à la fois agréablement surpris et admiratif. Shun referma les paupières dans un grognement presque inaudible, le regard voilé de douleur, sentant l'inconscience frapper aux portes de son esprit. Il avait l'impression de sombrer dans un noir froid et sec qui lui ouvrait grand les bras. Cassia, lentement, tourna le regard vers Aiolia, qui leva alors les yeux à sa rencontre. Ils se fixèrent intensément quelques secondes durant lesquelles un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Amazone. Sur son visage, la haine laissa place au contentement le plus profond et elle poussa un rire sardonique. Elle semblait le mettre au défi d'aller plus loin, au défi de faire preuve de plus de férocité. Comme si elle ne l'en croyait pas capable. Alors, lentement, elle dégaina de nouveau son épée, arborant toujours ce sourire cruel et machiavélique, menaçant Shun et son corps tuméfié.

- Essais pour voir ! s'écria-t-elle, arborant l'expression d'une folle possédée.

Elle brandit son arme. Aiolia lui répondit en poussant un cri rauque et violent. Il se remit debout et tira sur la chaîne de son bras gauche. Le sourire de l'Amazone s'élargit. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle était persuadée d'arriver à ses fins. Le Lion eut beau tirer, l'anneau planté dans le mur tenait bon. Voyant l'épée qui s'abaissait, avec une lenteur exagérée, sur Shun qui ne faisait plus un seul mouvement, une immense panique le submergea et il poussa un second cri. Alors il se retourna, attrapa la chaîne de sa main droite au poignet ensanglanté, et tira de toutes ses forces. Son rugissement couvrit le tonnerre des pierres qui chutèrent au sol et de l'anneau gauche qui tombait violemment sur le précédent, tombé à terre quelques minutes plus tôt.

L'une des deux Amazones, restées à l'extérieur, cria :

- Cassia sors de là !

A peine fut-il libéré de ses chaines que le Lion se rua vers elle, poing droit brandit, de la fureur plein les yeux. Lui, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à la frapper. Mais, encore une fois, Cassia fit preuve d'une agilité étonnante et s'esquiva adroitement vers la sortie. La porte se referma derrière elle juste au moment où le Lion se jetait dessus comme une bête sauvage. La rencontre fer contre fer claqua et raisonna longtemps dans le couloir. Puis un silence de mort tomba, ponctué seulement par les souffles rapides et saccadés des acteurs de cette scène d'une violence inouïe.

Aiolia sentait tout son corps trembler sous l'effort. Il avait mal. Ses bras n'étaient que deux barres de métal chauffées à blanc, ses épaules lourdes comme du plomb et sa blessure au biceps gauche envoyait dans le reste de son corps des vagues de souffrance aigues. Mais il s'en fichait. Au-delà de toute cette douleur, il était heureux, et fier de lui-même. Il avait outrepassé sa faiblesse, ses chaînes, et avait fait fuir cette Amazone sanguinaire pour protéger quelqu'un. Il n'était pas tout à fait fini. Il lui restait une parcelle de force là, quelque part, il l'avait toujours su. Ne lui restait qu'à la découvrir, et c'est ce qu'il venait de faire.

En face de lui, Cassia souriait d'un air démentiel. Essoufflée elle aussi. Heureuse elle aussi. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et brillants. Ils se regardèrent tous deux quelques secondes, puis la guerrière s'avança et attrapa à son tour les barreaux, les mains à quelques centimètres de celles d'Aiolia.

- Une fois que ce minable sera né, dit-elle en désignant Absol qui peinait à se relever, je le tuerais. Ensuite je te montrais de nouveau ! J'aurais ta fille !

Une grimace de dégoût peinte sur le visage, Aiolia se détacha de la grille, les membres brûlants, le souffle court, et recula de deux pas. Cette femme était totalement cintrée. Le corps frissonnant et ruisselant de sueur, Absol s'aida du mur pour se redresser. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de perdre connaissance. Un nouveau silence s'installa, bientôt ponctué par des bruits de pas. Cassia quitta alors Aiolia du regard, s'éloigna de la grille et tourna les yeux en direction de sa mère et des trois Amazones armées qui l'accompagnait.

La reine regarda chacune de ses filles, lentement, de ce genre de regard noir et incisif qui force autant le respect que la terreur. Puis ses yeux de charbon tombèrent sur Aiolia, qui soutint courageusement son regard sans bouger.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la grande femme terrifiante d'une voix râpeuse comme la pierre.

- Rien, s'empressa de répondre Cassia d'un regard plein de défis.

Sa mère lui jeta un regard rapide et désintéressé avant de revenir vers Aiolia. Elle avait l'air de le comparer à un insecte nuisible qu'il aurait fallu tuer sur le champ. Puis enfin, ses yeux glissèrent sur Shun qui, recroquevillé sur le sol, levait péniblement la tête dans un grognement de douleur. Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche et la blessure à son arcade sourcilière s'était rouverte. Le regard de l'immense Amazone sombre se mit à irradier de colère et, d'un seul pas, d'un seul geste, elle gifla violemment Cassia qui, malgré sa carrure, vacilla sur ses jambes.

- Petite conne désobéissante ! dit-elle de sa voix rauque. J'avais dit de ne pas l'abîmer !

Cassia ne répliqua pas mais ses yeux aussi obscurs que ceux de sa mère se mirent à lancer des éclairs. Devinant qu'elle parlait de Shun, Aiolia fit deux pas de plus en arrière, les poings serrés et douloureux, le regard sûr. Elle ne le toucherait pas tant qu'il serait là. Elle le fixa encore quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers ses trois guerrières qui la suivaient, et ordonna :

- Sortez-le de là.

Les trois femmes firent mines de se diriger vers la cage, mais Absol dit d'une voix vacillante :

- Il va se débattre … vous allez le blesser !

La reine des Amazones lui lança un regard plein de dégoût puis lui tourna le dos sans même lui adresser la parole. Mais Cassia, d'un geste violent, posa sa main sur la porte de la cellule et fit barrage aux trois femmes qui la fixèrent, indécises.

- Il ne vous laissera pas faire, déclara-t-elle avec autorité.

Toutes les Amazones tournèrent leurs regards de feu et de colère sur Aiolia, qui ne cilla pas. Cassia était têtu et impulsive, mais elle n'était pas idiote. Elle avait deviné qu'il se dresserait face à quiconque tenterait de lui prendre Shun, quitte à en mourir. Et c'était bien ce qu'il était prêt à faire. Les muscles bandés, il fit courageusement face.

- Je ne vais pas laisser ce mâle indomptable s'interposer ! argua la reine en écartant brutalement sa fille.

- Si vous le tuez pour sauver cette créature immonde je la tus ! rugit celle-ci.

La reine se figea, tendue. Dangereuse. Aiolia en avait oublié de respirer. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elles, mère et fille, qui se déchiraient pour savoir si l'homme dans la cellule méritait de rester en vie ou non. Celui-ci suivait la discussion avec assiduité. Les yeux de la reine des Amazones se plantèrent de nouveau sur le Lion, avant de revenir sur Cassia.

- Comment pourrais-tu oser faire ça ? Cette femelle est notre avenir !

- Notre avenir ? Ça n'est qu'un mâle raté ! Comment oses-tu vouloir croiser le sang de notre peuple avec cette chose ?

Aiolia sentit l'air revenir douloureusement dans ses poumons. Il savait qu'il était en train d'assister à quelque chose d'à la fois ignoble, et capital. A moins qu'il ne se trompe, les Amazones étaient au courant pour l'hermaphrodisme de Shun, et avaient l'intention de l'utiliser … pour des croisements. Le Lion sentit une colère monstrueuse monter en lui telle l'irruption prochaine d'un volcan. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien donner envie à ces femmes de mélanger leur sang à celui de Shun ?

- Tu me demandes comment ? répliqua la reine de sa voix caverneuse. Je n'ai que ça comme moyen, car le seul enfant que tu sois capable de mettre au monde en t'accouplant avec un mâle si féroce, c'est ça !

Elle désigna Absol, qui tenait toujours maladroitement debout, d'un geste rageur du bras. Cassia resta muette, braquant sur son fils un regard plein de haine. Aiolia attendait. Qu'elles osent faire un seul pas dans la cage, et il se jetterait sur elles comme une bête enragée pour les empêcher de prendre Shun. Celui-ci, relevé sur un coude, un bras serré contre son abdomen douloureux, écoutait attentivement, le souffle saccadé sous la douleur.

La reine glissa un regard vers Aiolia, le fixa quelques secondes, avant d'en venir à Shun. Perdue dans ses réflexions, ses yeux brillant d'une intensité remarquable, elle finit par sourire. Aiolia en frissonna de terreur.

- Tu as raison, se serait idiot de le tuer, reprit-elle en se tournant vers sa fille. Avec qui accouplerais-je cette femelle si je le tus ?

Aiolia en recula d'un pas sous la surprise. Mais quel était donc leur but exact, à ces femmes dévorées par la cupidité et la folie ?

- Et elle se débattra c'est sûr, continua la reine sans quitter Shun des yeux, il ne faut pas la blesser d'avantage …

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, perdue dans ses réflexions. Puis, soudain, elle jeta un coup d'œil noir comme la nuit à Aiolia, se détourna, et s'en fut à grandes enjambées musclées. Ses trois accompagnatrices la suivirent docilement, mais Cassia reste debout dans le couloir, tenant toujours son épée de bronze dans sa main droite. La voix de sa mère raisonna :

- Tu ne t'approcheras plus de cette cage tant que cette femelle n'aura pas été transférée dans mes appartements privés ! Et vous, reprenez vos postes !

L'ordre était évident, sec et direct. Les deux Amazones qui avaient accompagné Cassia obéirent sans discuter, reprenant très certainement leur poste de garde. Cassia braqua sur Shun un regard sanguinaire, puis s'en fut d'un pas tout aussi rapide et vigoureux que sa mère. Absol, toujours appuyé contre le mur, respirait laborieusement. Il fixa son père, qui lui rendit son regard.

Bien évidemment, Aiolia ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une petite once d'inquiétude à le voir si faible et malade. Son teint était cireux, luisant de sueur, et ses membres tremblaient. Que lui arrivait-il ? Mais dès qu'il se posait la question, sa colère revenait au grand galop et voilait tout autre sentiment. Absol avait trahi le Sanctuaire, il les avait vendu aux Amazones dans le but, encore une fois, de les utiliser comme du bétail reproducteur. Il méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Quoi que ce fut. Puis finalement, le jeune homme baissa les yeux et s'aida de ses jambes vacillantes pour disparaître. Bientôt, Shun et Aiolia se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls, tous les deux. Ou presque.

- Pas trop de casse ? demanda Dohko avec inquiétude.

Aiolia se retourna vers Shun, qui releva sur lui des yeux voilés de douleur. Faiblement, il tentait de se redresser. Au moins, il n'avait pas perdu connaissance.

- Nan, ça va, répondit le garçon d'une voix sûre à la tonalité basse.

- J'peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as pas frappé cette conne ? lança Aiolia en s'accroupissant près de lui.

Shun parvint à s'asseoir, adossé contre le mur froid et dur. Sa main droite continuait de soutenir ses côtes, comme s'il avait peur qu'elles tombent et une petite éraflure faisait perler le sang sur son épaule gauche dénudée. Les lambeaux de sa manche pendaient lamentablement sur son bras.

- C'est Absol, se contenta-t-il de dire, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

- A ce connard de traitre !

- A ton fils.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent. Aiolia sentit sa colère retomber comme un soufflé au fromage resté trop longtemps sur la table avant d'être servi. Les yeux de Shun étaient incroyablement sereins malgré ce qu'il venait de subir. Sa respiration laborieuse et douloureuse soulevait son torse à un rythme encore assez irrégulier et son visage se tordit d'une grimace de douleur lorsqu'il ramena doucement ses jambes vers son torse. Ses yeux d'émeraude tombèrent alors sur les deux mains qu'Aiolia, accroupi, avait posé sur ses genoux.

- Tes poignets ! lança-t-il, horrifié.

Le Lion baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Les chaînes y étaient toujours attachées par des menottes de fer, et le sang coulait abondamment de deux coupures profondes qui couraient presque sur la totalité concentriques de ses poignets.

- Ah ! Ouais, commenta-t-il simplement, j'ai rien senti.

Shun poussa un soupir, se redressa dans une grimace, glissa ses jambes sous son corps et s'approcha du Lion qui se contenta de le regarder venir vers lui, sagement immobile. Lorsque le corps du garçon fut assez près du sien pour qu'il sente les effluves d'amande, un frisson de chaleur le secoua des pieds à la tête, et il serra les poings, totalement insensible à la douleur.

- Faut bander ça, déclara Shun en baissant les yeux sur sa propre toge, sinon ça va s'infecter.

Aiolia ne dit rien, docile, immobile, les yeux fixés sur Shun qui, à quelques centimètres de lui, attrapait un lambeau de son vêtement qui fut autrefois sa manche pour le déchirer. Le regard du Lion tomba alors sur l'épaule dénudée dont la hauteur s'arrêtait au niveau de son propre torse. De son point de vu, de sa hauteur, il voyait Shun comme un enfant recroquevillé à ses côtés. Il voyait sa fragilité. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu avant ? Pourquoi Enyo avait-elle tant voulu qu'il ne le voie pas ? Quel avait été son but exactement ?

- Ne bouge pas, ordonna Shun avec douceur.

Malgré lui, Aiolia sourit. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu plusieurs jours en arrière et de se trouver en présence du jeune médecin qui lui ordonnait toujours sèchement, mais doucement, de rester tranquille. Alors il ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder, cette fois, les mains du garçon à l'œuvre. Elles bougeaient, rapides et efficaces, entortillant autour de ses poignets des bandes de tissu sales. Les doigts, si fins, étaient agiles et frais sur sa peau endolorie. Le silence s'installant, Aiolia décida de le rompre en posant une question que le titillait depuis plusieurs secondes :

- Tu es proche d'Absol ?

Les gestes instinctifs et parfaitement coordonnés de Shun ne ralentirent même pas.

- Je n'avais jamais autant parlé avec quelqu'un, répondit-il sans même lever les yeux, pas même avec Hyôga.

Aiolia sentit, comme chaque fois qu'il entendait parler du Chevalier du Cygne, une bouffée de jalousie lui brûler le visage. Et encore une fois, il imagina ces mains froides dessiner des sillons sur la peau délicate de Shun, qu'il eut brusquement envie de toucher. Mais soudain, il se rendit compte que les mains si expertes du garçon, qui continuaient d'enrouler le bandage improvisé autour de ses poignets, s'étaient mises à trembler. Trembler fort. Et le froid ne semblait pas le seul fautif.

- Shun ? appela doucement Aiolia.

Le garçon ne répondit pas immédiatement, s'échinant à tenter de nouer les deux bouts de tissu autour du poignet gauche du Lion. Mais ses mains tremblaient trop. Aiolia l'arrêta en dégageant son bras et tenta même de saisir les mains du garçon, mais celui-ci l'esquiva habilement, la tête basse.

- J'suis désolé, murmura-t-il honteusement, je ne sais pas …

Aiolia attendait, immobile, le regard baissé sur la silhouette de Shun recroquevillé près de lui. Il sentait battre son propre cœur avec une intensité douloureuse qui l'étonnait lui-même. Le garçon poussa un soupir et commença de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir d'apaiser les tremblements. Inutile.

- J'suis désolé, répéta-t-il dans un sourire honteux, j'arrive pas à …

Le Lion était toujours muet. Il comprenait. Le contrecoup de ce qu'il s'était passé. L'adrénaline retombant, les muscles de Shun se mettaient tout naturellement à trembler à cause de l'énorme tension qui les avait submergés. Posant un genou en terre, il se pencha et passa son bras autour des épaules frémissantes du garçon pour les frictionner. Un léger silence s'installa, complice.

- Elle t'a cassé quelque chose, tu penses ? demanda doucement Aiolia.

La tête presque appuyée contre son torse, Shun fit un signe de dénégation, renifla, trembla fortement, renifla encore, puis dit d'une voix chevrotante :

- Je ne crois pas …

- Bah t'es foutrement costaud !

Shun émit un petit rire de gorge qui sonna aux oreilles d'Aiolia comme un ronronnement de chaton. Son sourire ne s'effaça pas, mais son visage changea d'expression lorsque les larmes brillèrent dans les yeux d'émeraude du garçon.

- J'ai eu peur, murmura celui-ci, le visage toujours bas, j'ai … j'ai peur.

Aiolia resserra son étreinte autour des frêles épaules et dit :

- Quand elles reviendront t'auras qu'à leur mettre une pâtée d'enfer. Ne te laisse pas faire cette fois !

Brusquement, Shun se dégagea de la légère étreinte et releva vers lui un regard à la fois courroucé et abattu. Le Lion eut alors la désagréable impression d'avoir dit quelque chose de travers. Shun était dans un tel état de choc, que chaque phrase, chaque mot, devait être prononcé avec la plus extrême prudence, et il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle.

- Regarde-moi, lança le garçon les dents serrées, je n'ai jamais été comme vous tous, jamais ! Et ça je l'ai su dès le début ! Et pas seulement parce que j'suis … ce que j'suis.

Silence. Aiolia était doublement attentif. Chaque chose que Shun pouvait lui dire, chaque chose qu'il lui révélait sur sa vie et sur son ressentit lui paraissait comme un trésor qu'il devait jalousement garder dans sa mémoire.

- Foutrement costaud mon cul ! reprit Shun avec verve. Si je sais si bien encaisser c'est parce que pendant huit ans je n'ai pas arrêté de me prendre des coups ! Au combat au corps à corps je ne vaux rien ! Rien du tout !

Nouveau silence. Shun reprit sa respiration, un souffle profond, pour tenter de se calmer. Puis il continua :

- C'est pour ça que j'ai développé à fond mon cosmos, dès le début. C'est pour ça … je savais qu'il n'y avait que comme ça que je pouvais tenir la distance comparé aux autres. Comparé à toi. Même sans ton cosmos tu es encore dangereux, regarde ce que tu as réussi à faire ! Moi je n'ai pu que me jeter à terre et recevoir des coups de pieds !

On sentait, dans cette dernière tirade, tout le dégoût que Shun éprouvait envers lui-même, toute sa honte et sa colère. Ses yeux verts se teintèrent de nouvelles larmes.

- Quand elles reviendront, je ne pourrais rien faire, reprit-il plus doucement, et elles me tueront. Je sais que je ne sortirais pas vivant de cette île. _(ndl : ma réplique préférée de Jurassic Parc 3 ^^)_

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Ça va pas bien de dire des conneries pareil ? renchérit Aiolia. T'es un Chevalier d'Athéna, tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre pour ça ! Bordel, c'est toi qui n'a pas arrêté de me sortir cette putain de phrase !

- Oui. Et je t'ai dit que j'avais eu tort.

Ses sanglots tentaient d'être discrets mais son corps secoué de tremblement trahissait son désespoir. Aiolia savait que, sous cette carapace de Chevalier, il n'y avait qu'un enfant différent des autres, désemparé et effrayé, qui savait, en présence de ses ennemis, bien cacher ses peurs. Mais qui, face à lui, osait les dévoiler.

- Hey, reprit le Lion avec douceur, calmes-toi. Si elles reviennent je leur rentre dans le lard, enceinte ou pas. Allez, viens.

Il tendit le bras, prit Shun par les épaules et l'obligea à se blottir contre son torse. Le garçon ne tenta pas une seule seconde de résister. Il s'abandonna cette fois à l'étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans le tee-shirt sale pour y laisser des traces de larmes. Les battements sourds et puissants du cœur d'Aiolia apaisèrent ses sanglots et il soupira d'aise. Mais sa peur, même apaisée, faisait toujours trembler son corps. De son autre main, le Lion frictionna son bras avec douceur. Encore une fois, un léger silence s'installa. Aiolia réalisa alors qu'ils étaient nombreux, ces silences entre eux. Non pas que cela le dérange. Bien au contraire. Ils ne se parlaient peut-être pas, mais ils n'avaient pas forcément besoin de cela pour se comprendre, pour s'entendre et se sentir bien.

- Elles vont revenir hein ? demanda Shun dans un murmure.

- Oui, répondit Aiolia après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Il avait préféré dire la vérité. Si cela se déroulait, comme il le pensait, comme la première fois, alors oui, les Amazones reviendraient vite. Pour les persécuter, les stresser, les blesser, les avilir. Inlassablement, elles reviendraient.

Shun émit un sanglot plus fort, se redressa légèrement, remonta son visage dans le creux du coup d'Aiolia et respira fort son parfum musqué. Il enroula ses bras tremblants autour des fortes épaules du Lion pour s'y agripper et pleura silencieusement. Surpris, Aiolia resta immobile d'abord, incertain quant à la marche à suivre, puis décida finalement de profiter de l'aubaine. Ses bras se refermèrent sur les hanches de Shun et caressèrent la taille fine avec lenteur, le cliquetis de ses chaines accompagnant ses mouvements. Il sentait le corps de Shun se réchauffer au contact du sien.

Les larmes du garçon commencèrent à se tarir et il releva le visage vers Aiolia, apparemment surpris. Ses bras glissèrent lentement sur les puissantes épaules, les caressant comme par mégarde. Le Lion tressaillit. Les yeux de Shun brillaient d'une telle intensité, et son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il n'avait qu'à se pencher pour toucher ses lèvres avec les siennes.

- Je n'ai jamais supporté que quelqu'un me touche, avoua le garçon dans un chuchotement.

Aiolia encaissa la révélation d'un air stoïque. Il hésita cependant à bouger, avant de finalement décider de ne rien faire. Son bras droit n'avait cessé de caresser doucement les hanches étroites de Shun, qui continua :

- Quand Hyôga posait les mains sur moi … je ne pouvais pas. Je n'ai jamais pu …

Il se tut, chercha ses mots, puis reprit :

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que toi … ? Pourquoi … ça me fait ça ?

- Pourquoi ça te fait quoi ?

Silence.

- Tes mains sont chaudes, murmura Shun.

**/!\**

**LEMON**

Son souffle léger atteignit la bouche d'Aiolia lorsqu'il ferma les yeux en soupirant, savourant la sensation de cette douce caresse sur ses hanches. Le Lion sentit son cœur pulser douloureusement et envoyer dans son corps une vague de chaleur intense qui le fit trembler, en particulier à un endroit bien précis de son anatomie, qui ne manqua pas réagir en conséquence. Il n'avait jamais senti son corps devenir aussi brûlant.

Lorsque Shun rouvrit les yeux, une larme roula sur sa joue et ses mains s'accrochèrent aux larges épaules du Lion. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant que le garçon n'enfouisse de nouveau son visage à la base du cou d'Aiolia. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la peau brune du Lion qui tressaillit et se demanda combien de temps il pourrait tenir avant de se laisser submerger par son désir. Avait-il d'ailleurs déjà désiré autant quelqu'un ?

Shun prit une grande inspiration, respirant l'odeur corporelle d'Aiolia. Son visage remonta jusqu'à caresser la rugosité de la joue, la ligne carrée de la mâchoire, et s'égara dans le creux de l'oreille où il murmura :

- Prend-moi avant qu'elles reviennent …

Aiolia se redressa brusquement, surprit. Ses mains lâchèrent le corps de Shun qui riva ses yeux implorants et larmoyants dans les siens. Ses lèvres étaient toutes proches et son souffle brûlant.

- Quoi ? demanda le Lion dans, les yeux écarquillés.

Les sourcils de Shun se froncèrent, ses paupières se fermèrent et il répéta en approchant ses lèvres :

- Prend-moi avant qu'elles reviennent !

Sa voix était plus ferme, plus décidée. Leurs bouches étaient sur le point de se toucher et de s'unir. Le garçon rouvrit les yeux, leurs respirations se mélangèrent et leurs regards fusionnèrent. Aiolia reposa ses mains sur la taille fine, là où le corps près du sien vibrait et força Shun à se rapprocher. Celui-ci raffermit sa prise autour de ses épaules et s'approcha encore. Leurs corps se touchèrent. Leurs lèvres n'étaient vraiment qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas mais se regardèrent longtemps. Dans un éclair de lucidité, derrière la passion et le désir qui grimpait furieusement en lui, Aiolia réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué ce petit cercle vert clair tout autour de la pupille noir dans les yeux de Shun.

Ses mains glissèrent des hanches du garçon vers son torse étroit et s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture créée par le déchirement du tissu. Aiolia poussa un soupir. La peau sous ses doigts était chaude et parcouru de petits frissons sensuels. Il saisit Shun de ses fortes mains rugueuses et l'obligea à se dresser sur les genoux. Il y eut un léger tintement métallique lorsque les chaînes dansèrent. Le garçon ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, mais le gémissement resta coincé dans sa gorge et ses yeux brillèrent encore davantage. Le Lion l'installa sur ses cuisses en poussant un grognement. Leurs souffles se firent plus forts. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Shun tremblait encore mais son regard n'avait jamais été aussi sûr, et c'est ce qui décida Aiolia.

Sa main gauche quitta le torse du garçon pour descendre vers ses cuisses. Elles étaient brûlantes et frémissantes. Shun poussa un soupir de plaisir et ferma les yeux à demi. Il baissa légèrement le visage vers celui du Lion pour que leurs lèvres se touchent à nouveau. Aiolia le força à écarter davantage les jambes. Ils se regardèrent. Shun l'autorisa du regard et le Lion le l'abaissa doucement, mais avec autorité.

La pénétration fut plus brutale que ce qu'il avait voulu. Shun ouvrit la bouche mais retint son cri de justesse. Il ferma fortement les paupières, agrippé aux épaules d'Aiolia, qui se contenta de pousser un soupir de plaisir. C'est tout ce qu'il y eut. Des soupirs et des cris silencieux, accompagnés de la musique de fer des menottes et des chaines qui les entourait. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Aioros de se demander, les sourcils froncés, pourquoi le silence se prolongeait dans la cage voisine alors qu'ils les entendaient discuter encore quelques secondes plus tôt.

Aiolia fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de son compagnon, appréciant la finesse des formes et la douceur de la peau. Son souffle chaud et court se mélangeait au sien, leurs bouches se cherchaient encore. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à sa nuque fragile, plongèrent dans ses cheveux emmêlés, prirent son visage. Il le fixa. Shun se déroba à son regard en fermant les yeux. Le Lion le sentait tout autour de lui, étau doux et brûlant autour de son propre sexe. Tous deux étaient immobiles.

Il redescendit ses mains sur son corps, caressant tout ce qui était à sa portée. Sa bouche si bien dessinée, son cou fin, ses épaules fortes, ses bras musclés, son torse et ses hanches étroites. Il les saisit et, lentement, le souleva. Shun rouvrit les yeux, son regard brillait d'une incroyable intensité, tourbillonnant dans toutes ces formidables nuances de vert. Le Lion posa une main au sol et donna un coup de hanche.

Shun ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, le souffle coupé. Aiolia le fit redescendre tout aussi lentement sur lui, appréciant le contact doux et la chaleur intense de sa féminité. Même Marine, dans son souvenir, n'avait pas été aussi brûlante. Le garçon leva le visage vers le plafond de pierre, le corps contracté sous l'intrusion, happant une goulée d'air. Aiolia en profita pour fondre sur son cou offert. Il attrapa la peau avec ses dents et la fit rougir. Il la suça, la lécha durant de longues minutes, appréciant le goût et la texture. Il n'avait cessé, pendant ce temps, de faire monter et descendre Shun sur son sexe.

Le garçon redescendit son visage vers celui d'Aiolia et les deux amants se fixèrent de nouveau. La bouche ouverte, le souffle court, Shun paraissait troublé et ses yeux d'émeraude étaient de nouveau embués. Il avait eu mal. Comme un repenti, Aiolia baissa la tête et en posa le sommet sur le torse du garçon, écoutant son cœur aux battements désordonnés. Celui-ci enfoui son visage dans l'abondance de sa chevelure cuivrée, en respira l'odeur, et saisit la main possessive posée sur sa hanche. Il la délia, faisant bouger les chaines et raisonner leur musique. Le Lion releva la tête, fixa son regard brillant et posa sa main sur la cuisse douce. Shun s'immobilisa quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle et, très certainement, de sentir la présence de son compagnon en lui. Puis il recommença les va-et-vient de lui-même, très lentement.

Aiolia se cambra sous l'effet d'un plaisir brutal et ne put se retenir de pousser un gémissement. Aioros, dans la cage voisine, qui avait posé sa tête contre la pierre pour tenter de trouver le sommeil, se redressa vivement, aux aguets. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dohko en face de lui, qui lui répondit d'un sourire. Aiolia ferma les yeux, appréciant la douceur des lèvres de Shun sur les siennes, mélangeant son souffle au sien. Le garçon caressa ses bras puissants aux muscles saillants, ses fortes épaules et remonta jusqu'à son visage, comme il l'avait fait avant lui. Il caressa ses joues rugueuses, passa ses pouces sur ses lèvres charnues, et saisit sa nuque, plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Quant à Aiolia, il saisit de nouveau ses hanches. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier leur étroitesse, leur finesse. Il ferma les yeux, savourant Shun emprisonnant son sexe entre ses chairs. Leurs nez se touchaient, leurs fronts se caressaient, leurs mâchoires glissaient l'une contre l'autre.

Un brusque frisson parcourut Aiolia des pieds à la tête et il se contracta dans un spasme. Il éjacula sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sans même, peut-être, le sentir venir, tant tout ce qu'il ressentait était intense. Il attrapa Shun de ses deux bras et le serra fort contre lui, l'empêchant de bouger, s'enfonçant profondément dans son corps. Le bruit des chaines raisonna dans tout le couloir. Le garçon ferma les yeux et poussa un gémissement surpris. Puis ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, reprenant leur souffle. Shun tremblait de tous ses membres, et Aiolia se sentait apaisé, épuisé mais serein. Il n'avait plus ressentit ce genre de bienêtre depuis … en réalité, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir un jour ressentit cela. Les yeux fermés, il prit une grande inspiration, appréciant l'odeur d'amande du corps du garçon sur lui, mélangée à l'odeur du sexe que leurs deux corps avaient créé en s'unissant et se caressant. Une odeur unique, qui n'appartenait désormais qu'à eux.

**FIN DU LEMON**

Ils étaient ainsi depuis seulement quelques secondes lorsqu'un bruit fort raisonna dans le couloir : celui de la porte qui s'ouvre dans un grincement, suivit des bruits de pas. Shun se dégagea de l'étreinte avec rapidité, se laissant tomber au sol. Il se tassa sur lui-même, ses jambes tremblantes ramenées vers lui. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête, était essoufflé, et un mince filet de sang avait coulé sur chacune de ses cuisses, preuve que sa virginité venait de lui être enlevée. Aiolia, quant à lui, se redressa sur ses genoux, à moitié tourné vers le couloir, protégeant Shun de son corps, le cachant comme il pouvait à la vue des Amazones qui surgirent, les unes après les autres, devant leur cellule.

- Séparez-les vite ! cria la voix rauque de Cassia. Séparez-les avant que …

A peine arrivée devant les barreaux, l'Amazone s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et brillant de colère. Toutes les femmes autour d'elle étaient silencieuses, les yeux rivés sur le Lion et le garçon derrière lui. Le regard de la reine était noir comme la nuit, son visage trahissait sa haine à l'égard d'Aiolia. Ténia rejoint alors le groupe, suivit la direction du regard de ses sœurs et rit.

- Non ! hurla Cassia en se jetant sur la grille comme une démente.

Aiolia se redressa sur ses jambes, prêt à faire face à sa colère. Prêt à se servir de ses chaines comme d'une arme.

- Comment as-tu osé ? reprit la femme guerrière frustrée. Comment as-tu pu t'accoupler avec cette chose monstrueuse ?

Le Lion fronça les sourcils et montra les dents, mais ne fit pas un geste. Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait que Cassia profiterait de la moindre occasion pour se ruer dans la cellule et attaquer Shun, et il n'avait pas l'intention de le mettre en danger. Pas maintenant qu'il avait découvert ça : le bienêtre et le plaisir que c'était de le prendre dans ses bras, d'entrer en lui, de le faire sien, de prendre sa féminité comme on conquiert un pays. De le sentir vibrer, frémir et de l'entendre soupirer et gémir. Il aurait voulu revivre cet instant, encore et encore. Cet instant suspendu dans le temps où il n'avait été que deux au monde, lui et Shun, l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, et il était bien décidé à se battre pour ça. Pour ne pas que ça soit la fin.

- Oh Cassia la ferme ! grogna Ténia en contournant sa sœur pour s'approcher des barreaux.

Elle jeta un regard entendu à Aiolia tout en souriant, et reprit :

- Je le comprends tu sais.

Cassia braqua sur elle un regard courroucé. Ténia l'ignora royalement et, lentement, légèrement gênée par son ventre proéminent, s'accroupit devant la cage. Elle s'arrêta à hauteur de Shun, visible derrière les jambes d'Aiolia. Il peinait encore à reprendre son souffle, et les muscles de ses jambes tremblaient toujours faiblement. Quelques mèches de cheveux épars lui tombaient devant les yeux, et son regard était plus brillant que jamais. Ténia sourit, et le rouge de ses yeux sembla s'illuminer.

- Regarde-la comme elle est belle, déclara-t-elle, comme subjuguée.

Aiolia sentit la colère le submerger, mais Shun fut plus rapide. Il se redressa sur ses jambes faibles et tenta de se jeter sur l'Amazone, qui le fixait intensément de ses yeux de sang.

- Ne parle pas de moi comme si j'étais une femme ! s'écria-t-il énergiquement.

Son compagnon de cellule le réceptionna avant qu'il n'atteigne les barreaux, craignant qu'il ne mette l'Amazone trop en colère. Le corps de Shun tremblait, mais de rage à présent. Et dire que le garçon s'était blotti dans ses bras quelques minutes plus tôt en lui murmurant qu'il avait peur, et qu'il était persuadé de mourir ici. Malgré cela, en présence de ses ennemis, Shun restait un Chevalier qui n'hésitait pas à défendre son honneur, même s'il se révélait plus fragile et plus craintif dans l'intimité. Et c'était pour cette force, et cette fragilité mélangés, qu'Aiolia l'aimait …

- Maintenant ! s'écria la reine.

Aiolia poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'il sentit une piqure brûlante lui transpercer l'épaule gauche. Il relâcha Shun, qui tourna vers lui un regard inquiet et surpris. Lentement, le Lion leva la main vers une fléchette plantée dans sa chair, et la retira d'un coup sec. Le sang commença à couler. Ivre de colère, il se jeta sur les barreaux en poussant un rugissement. Les gardes qui accompagnaient la reine reculèrent sous la surprise, pointant vers lui leur lance de métal. Cassia recula aussi, mais pour mieux lui permettre de voir son sourire. Ténia, toujours accroupis, ne quittait pas Shun des yeux.

- Attendez qu'il s'écroule avant d'entrer, ordonna la reine en fixant le Lion.

- Salope ! rugit celui-ci en frappant la grille de ses chaines. T'as peur ou quoi ? Viens !

Il frappa de nouveau avant de crier une seconde fois :

- Viens !

Tout se passa alors très vite. Ce fut Shun, en premier, qui tenta de le maitriser.

- Arrête ! dit-il en s'approchant.

La reine des Amazones donna en même temps un deuxième ordre :

- Encore !

Et Cassia tenta de s'interposer en s'élançant vers la souffleuse de fléchettes.

- Non ! cria-t-elle.

Puis Aiolia recula en poussant un nouveau cri rauque lorsque la seconde flèche se planta dans son abdomen. La brûlure était plus forte encore, plus douloureuse. Il grogna, leva la main vers l'objet qui répandait en lui ce poison dont il ignorait pour l'instant les effets, mais sa main tremblait trop. Son bras lui obéit lorsqu'il le leva, mais refusa de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il ordonna à ses doigts de se refermer mais ceux-ci l'ignorèrent et restèrent immobile. Son souffle se bloqua dans ses poumons, ses jambes se dérobèrent, et il s'écroula sous le regard horrifié de Shun.

Il tomba au sol, poupée désarticulée, et resta immobile, les yeux grands ouvert, la respiration profonde et laborieuse. Tout son corps brûlant de l'intérieur, et c'était très douloureux, mais il avait beau ouvrir la bouche et pousser ses cordes vocales, aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Shun se jeta à ses côtés, ses genoux s'écorchant sur la pierre du sol.

- Mais vous êtes folles ! s'écria-t-il avec verve.

- Allez-y ! ordonna de nouveau la reine.

Ses gardes armées de lance se ruèrent vers la cage, l'une d'elle détachant une clef de bronze de sa ceinture.

- Aiolia ! reprit Shun en lui attrapant le visage pour l'obliger à le regarder. Aiolia écoute-moi ! Ça m'a tout l'air d'être un poison paralysant, tu m'entends ? A forte dose, ça peut être mortel !

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Les Amazones s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Les yeux écarquillés de terreur, Aiolia sentait son corps lui devenir étranger, totalement insensible, comme mort, et son souffle se bloquait dans ses poumons sans qu'il puisse rien faire.

- Il faut que tu respires ! reprit Shun d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit de grincement de la porte. Respire Aiolia ! N'oublie pas de respirer !

Le Lion prit une grande goulée d'air douloureuse. Son corps était en feu, comme sur le point d'exploser. Il grogna de colère lorsqu'il vit deux Amazones se saisir de Shun et le soulever mais sa voix ne fit que raisonner faiblement dans sa gorge. De nouveau, l'air s'était bloqué dans ses poumons paralysés par le poison. Shun cria et se débattit avec rage.

Surprise par cette ruade, l'une des Amazones le lâcha, vacilla sur ses jambes avant de se rattraper de justesse. L'autre tenta de maitriser seule le jeune Chevalier en colère et lui tordit un bras dans le dos. Shun cria de douleur.

- Ne l'abimez pas ! s'écria la reine avec autorité.

Mais Shun se débattait trop vigoureusement. La deuxième Amazone fut désarçonnée et la première repartie à l'attaque en plaquant le garçon contre le mur. Les yeux écarquillés, Aiolia parvint enfin à reprendre sa respiration, pour immédiatement lutter afin d'en prendre une nouvelle. Sa tête brûlait. Il tenta de bouger un bras, une jambe, quelque chose pour venir en aide à Shun mais rien ne bougea, ne serait-ce d'un millimètre. De son côté, Shun parvint de nouveau à se débarrasser de son ennemie. Mais les Amazones avaient pour ordre de ne pas le blesser, et n'avait donc pas une très grande marge de manœuvre. Sans cela, elles auraient immobilisé le jeune Chevalier depuis bien longtemps. Elles revinrent toutes deux à l'attaque, saisissant chacune Shun par un bras. Le garçon cria et se débattit encore plus fort.

Une ombre se dessina soudainement au-dessus d'Aiolia, qui tourna les yeux en direction du corps qui venait de se hisser au-dessus de lui. Son visage resta immobile, tourné vers Shun et ses assaillantes. Ténia braqua sur lui ses yeux de feu, sortit sa dague et la posa sur sa gorge.

- Ça suffit ! hurla-t-elle de sa voix grave.

Shun et les deux Amazones se figèrent, les yeux tournés vers elle. Le garçon sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Le visage rouge et les yeux injectés de sang sous le manque d'oxygène allant s'accroissant, Aiolia était en danger de mort. Ténia n'hésiterait pas à le tuer, il le savait.

- Cesse de te débattre, reprit cette dernière, sinon je l'égorge comme un porc !

Le temps de deux respirations, Shun prit sa décision. Il ferma les paupières et baissa légèrement le menton. Aussitôt, ses deux assaillantes le plaquèrent brutalement contre le mur et lui nouèrent les mains dans le dos.

- Ne la blessez pas ! ordonna de nouveau la reine. Et sortez-la de cette cage !

Les deux gardes obéirent. Shun se laissa conduire hors de la cellule, sans quitter Aiolia des yeux. Ténia se redressa, et sortit à son tour.

Le Lion se retrouva vite seul dans son corps mort. Les bruits étaient étouffés autour de lui, et il n'avait plus qu'une pensée en tête : respirer ! Il prit une troisième inspiration, si douloureuse qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait tourner de l'œil. Sa gorge trop contractée lui faisait si mal que l'air peinait à y pénétrer. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Dans sa terreur de mourir, il ne parvenait même pas à se rappeler de la douceur du corps de Shun qu'il avait étreint seulement quelques minutes plus tôt. De son odeur, de la chaleur de son sexe, de la légèreté de sa chevelure, de la symétrie parfaite de ses lèvres. Il ne se rappelait rien. Il n'y avait que la douleur à présent, la douleur et la peur de la mort.

* * *

><p>Salut ! Désolé, mais j'ai voulu prendre mon temps pour écrire cette scène très importante à mes yeux ^^ Je l'ai écrite, et réécrite et je suis assez fière du résultat au final =)<p>

Alors, comment Aiolia et Shun vont-il pouvoir se sortir de cette situation ?

prochain chapitre : retour rapide au Sanctuaire, et grande découverte ! : et si Milo n'avait pas été le seul à retrouver son cosmos ...

J'essairai de publier la semaine prochaine ^^"

Bisous tout le monde !


	24. 23 Secrets et complots

**23  
>Secrets et complots<strong>

- Tu peux bouger le pied ou pas ?

Kanon s'exécuta dans une grimace de douleur, suréleva légèrement sa jambe droite et fit faiblement danser son pied.

- Les orteils maintenant, ordonna Mû, les bras croisés.

Le cadet des Gémeaux obéit dans un gémissement rauque puis laissa retomber sa jambe. Il était essoufflé et son visage, couvert d'une légère couche de sueur, n'avait toujours pas repris ses couleurs. Il avait perdu énormément de sang avant d'avoir atteint l'infirmerie, mais il était hors de danger maintenant.

- C'est bon tu peux te rallonger, déclara le Bélier en aidant son compagnon à s'installer sur son lit, dors.

Puis il rabattit les couvertures sur lui pour l'aider à lutter contre le froid mordant de cet hiver, prit son carnet de note et se détourna en griffonnant rapidement sur la feuille blanche. Clopin-clopant, il atteignit tout de même la porte de son bureau et éternua avant d'avoir passé le seuil. Derrière lui, une bâche en plastique avait été tendue là où la première attaque des Amazones avait frappé, créant un trou énorme dans le mur de l'infirmerie. C'était par ce trou-même que Shun s'était rué dehors en entendant les enfants crier de peur. Mû s'engouffra dans son bureau. Le problème, c'est que la chaudière principale du Sanctuaire avait elle aussi été touchée lors de la bataille, et donc le chauffage ne fonctionnait plus dans aucune pièce, plongeant le Palais du Pope dans une atmosphère glaciale. Mû avait tenté de réchauffer le dortoir de son infirmerie en installant des radiateurs électriques portatifs, mais les blessés grave tels que Kanon étaient particulièrement sensible aux basses températures et ne parvenaient plus à faire remonter leur température corporelle.

Mû renifla, referma son carnet et boitilla jusqu'à sa chaise. Il s'y installa lentement, avec précaution, et laissa sa jambe droite tendue. Sa blessure au genou n'était ni infectée ni trop grave, mais elle était très mal placée : dès qu'il pliait la jambe, elle se rouvrait et saignait. Il poussa un soupir, se frotta les yeux, puis ouvrit un plus grand calepin et y nota les dernières constantes de Kanon.

Vingt-six heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'attaque qu'ils avaient essuyé, et le bilan était lourd. Le nombre de garde et jeune apprenti Chevalier morts s'élevait à cent-dix-neuf, alors que seuls quarante-deux cadavres d'Amazone avaient été découverts, toutes presque principalement tuées par Milo. Quant aux disparus, ils en avaient compté sept : Shura, Dohko, Aioros, Aiolia, Camus, Absol et Shun. Les enfants venus du futur avaient eux aussi subit des pertes. Likian et Rivkah avaient été tués de sang-froid, le jeune homme abattu sous les yeux de son père et Myakon avait été gravement blessé, mais était désormais hors de danger. Le nombre de blessés était, à côté, relativement faible. Kanon, Shaka et Shina comptaient parmi les blessés les plus graves : l'un avec une jambe en mauvaise état, l'autre ayant reçu un coup trop fort sur la tête. La jeune femme s'était quant à elle retrouvé avec une lance de bronze rouillée dans l'épaule, traversant son corps de part en part, et empoisonnée. Les blessés légers étaient plus nombreux. Quant à ceux qui n'avaient reçu aucune égratignure, ils se comptaient sur les doigts de la main : Ikki, Seiya et Hyôga. Du moins n'avaient-ils rien reçu dans la bataille. C'était après, que ça s'était corsé pour deux d'entre eux.

La disparition de Shun et la confirmation de sa capture par les Amazones avait rendu Ikki fou de rage, et même Shiryu n'avait pas réussi à le calmer. Le Phénix ne cessait d'arpenter le domaine sacré d'un pas rapide, le visage déformé par la colère, et se permettait d'agresser aussi bien verbalement que physiquement quiconque tentait de lui adresser la parole. Hyôga avait été de ceux-là. Il avait eu l'audace de rendre Ikki responsable de la disparition du petit frère, et le courage de lui dire en face que c'était de sa faute. Selon lui l'aîné aurait dû être plus vigilent. La bagarre avait éclaté en pleine réunion dans la salle du trône, en présence d'Athéna. Le Cygne s'était retrouvé avec un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre supérieure fendue, et le Phénix avait reçu un mauvais coup entre les jambes et une trace de morsure sur l'avant-bras droit.

Bref, ils étaient tous plus ou moins à cran.

Le seul qui avait, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, réussi à garder son calme, c'était Milo. En réalité, il s'était tout simplement contenté de rester dans son coin toute la journée, les yeux dans le vague, regardant toujours droit devant lui. Depuis que son cosmos lui était revenu et que ses pouvoirs de Scorpion s'étaient éveillés, ses yeux avaient gardé leur étonnante couleur rouge sang. Il paraissait calme en apparence, mais la colère bouillonnait toujours en lui comme un torrent de lave qui attendrait de jaillir. Mû n'avait pas osé lui parler, et n'avait de toute façon pas eu le temps, occupé qu'il était à soigner les blessés et préparer la contre-attaque.

Car Athéna et ses Chevaliers n'avaient pas l'intention d'en rester là. Une centaine d'entre eux étaient morts cette nuit, et leur cœur criait vengeance. Et ils avaient leurs frères à récupérer. De plus, ce qui était arrivé à Milo leur avait prouvé une chose : il leur était possible de récupérer leur cosmos, il n'était pas perdu. Tout ce qu'il leur fallait, c'était une bonne dose d'imprudence, et une formidable volonté. Rien que cela. De la volonté. Il ne leur fallait que ça pour rappeler leur cosmos à eux, comme Milo l'avait fait. A bien y penser, c'était tout de même assez vicieux comme méthode. Privés de leur force, les Chevaliers perdaient souvent toute envie de combattre et de lutter, ils devenaient dépressifs et totalement incapables de remonter la pente. Comment accepter d'être tout à coup mortel après avoir réussi à s'élever au niveau des Dieux ? Les choses étaient différentes désormais. Portés par l'exemple de Milo du Scorpion, les Chevaliers d'Or déchus avaient bien l'intention de récupérer ce qui était à eux.

Mû reposa son criterium, referma son calepin et s'adossa à son siège. Dehors, la nuit était d'un noir d'encre profond. Il savait que Milo avait une capacité à encaisser assez étonnante. Mais il avait la sensation que la mort de Likian l'avait changé à tout jamais. Quelque chose s'était réveillée en lui. Quelque chose d'incroyablement puissant.

Prit d'un frisson, Mû se redressa et se frictionna les bras. L'air se faisait de plus en plus froid à mesure que la nuit avançait. Il n'avait pas osé parler à Milo de peur de sentir certains sentiments naitre en lui. Il reconnaissait humblement n'avoir jamais été totalement insensible au charme du Scorpion, mais il l'avait toujours trouvé trop immature par rapport aux autres. Par rapport, même, à Aiolia. Mais les choses avaient changé. Aiolia s'était révélé être en réalité le genre d'homme a sans cesse réclamé son attention, empli d'un besoin d'amour bien trop grand. Le genre de chose qu'il dissimulait aisément derrière ses airs de macho prétentieux. Quant à Milo, la découverte de sa paternité lui avait fait prendre conscience de ses futures responsabilités, et semblait l'avoir grandi. Mû soupira et se frotta de nouveau les yeux. Les choses étaient devenues tellement compliquées.

Bien sûr, il éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour Aiolia, et peut-être en éprouverait-il toujours. Mais ses sentiments étaient-ils forts au point d'occulter ceux qu'il ressentait pour Milo ? Il en doutait de plus en plus. Il avait connu Aiolia enfant, petit garçon joueur et un poil trop brutal, puis adolescent titillé par sa sexualité naissante, et enfin homme puissant revêtu d'une armure dorée éclatante. Mais il avait fini par se rendre compte qu'Aiolia n'avait psychologiquement jamais dépassé le stade de l'enfant de sept ans, et qu'il craignait toujours, inconsciemment, d'être abandonné. Et cette peur de l'abandon lui faisait toujours voir le danger là où il n'y en avait pas, le rendant un tantinet paranoïaque et trop agressif. Où en était-il aujourd'hui ? Que désirait-il lui, Mû, Chevalier d'or du Bélier ?

Deux coups brefs furent frappés à sa porte et il se redressa brusquement, son cœur cognant à grand coup dans sa poitrine. Saga s'excusa d'un sourire.

- J'te dérange ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Euh … non.

- Je me suis annoncé en entrant, mais Kanon dort alors je n'ai pas parlé fort. Et de loin, j'ai cru que tu dormais toi aussi.

- Non … non je me reposais les yeux, c'est tout.

- Mmh … comment il va ?

- Bien ! Ça cicatrise plutôt bien. Mais s'il ne récupère pas son cosmos, il boitera toute sa vie.

Saga garda le silence, puis s'approcha. Il paraissait préoccupé.

- Bah, je ne me fait pas de soucis, dit-il finalement, si Milo a réussi à le récupérer, pourquoi pas mon frère ?

- Pourquoi tu le dénigres toujours, comme ça ? répliqua Mû en se redressant vivement.

Silence.

- Je ne le dénigre pas, se défendit doucement Saga.

- Pas à moi ! T'es toujours en train de le rabaisser !

Les deux hommes se fixèrent intensément avant que le Pope ne sourit. Mû détourna les yeux.

- Si je le fais c'est par habitude, et je ne m'en rends pas toujours compte. Je le faisais beaucoup quand il était petit.

Nouveau silence.

- Je le respecte beaucoup tu sais, précisa Saga.

- Je sais, répliqua Mû d'un air gêné, je sais … excuse-moi, j'suis à cran.

Les deux hommes plongèrent à nouveau dans leurs pensées respectives, puis Saga reprit :

- Tu ne le défends jamais d'habitude.

- J'suis à cran j'ai dit, lança Mû avec une certaine brusquerie.

Encore une fois, le Pope sourit mais se garda bien de répondre. Au lieu de cela, il s'approcha davantage du bureau, les mains dans les poches, et fit mine de regarder dehors.

- D'ailleurs, reprit-il avec légèreté, il m'a beaucoup impressionné hier ! Il est tout de même le premier d'entre nous à récupérer son cosmos … en le voyant, il m'est venu une idée.

La pause s'éternisant, Mû releva les yeux vers lui, un sourcil arqué, curieux d'entendre la suite. Où Saga voulait-il en venir ?

- Je réfléchis depuis pas mal de temps, j'aimerais désigner un remplaçant au poste de Pope, reprit ce dernier, et je me suis dit que Milo serait pas mal. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

La bouche ouverte de surprise, Mû n'en pensa d'abord rien. Milo du Scorpion, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire ? Tout dépendait. Etait-il prêt à voir le domaine sacré se transformer en Parc d'Attraction ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu être remplacé ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

- Parce que … en réalité je n'ai jamais réellement voulu devenir Pope. Enfin, pas depuis que je suis avec Marine. J'aimerais fonder une famille avec elle, mais je sais et je comprends que mon devoir de Pope passera toujours avant tout le reste. Je sais que c'est égoïste, avec les Amazones à nos portes et tout ça …

- Bah oui … oui c'est sûr c'est égoïste ! Mais en même temps je te comprends. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Milo ?

Saga quitta la fenêtre et le paysage nocturne des yeux, puis sourit doucement en fixant son homologue du Bélier.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, dit-il gravement, hier quelque chose s'est allumé dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qui devrait briller dans nos regards à nous tous. Mais il n'y a que Milo qui a eu assez de volonté jusqu'à présent pour déjouer la force de la Déesse Enyo. Ne me demande pas de me justifier. Je sens simplement que Milo fera un très bon Pope.

Mû garda le silence. Oui, il était du même avis. Mais c'était vraiment trop soudain pour qu'il en prenne la pleine mesure. Il voyait encore Milo du Scorpion comme un coureur de jupon, un ivrogne occasionnel, un blagueur invétéré et un idiot de la première espèce. Mais ce qu'ils venaient tous de vivre les avait changé, pour toujours. Et Milo était très certainement celui qui avait subi le changement le plus radical.

Le Bélier se frotta de nouveau les yeux, accablé par la fatigue. Presque vingt-sept heures qu'il veillait ses blessés sans se reposer pendant que ses camarades préparaient la contre-attaque et établissaient des plans d'évacuation de la région au cas où les Amazones attaqueraient de nouveau, tout en édifiant une meilleure stratégie défensive en donnant des ordres aux derniers gardes et apprentis encore vivants. En d'autre terme, aucun des hommes du Sanctuaire n'avait dormi, ou très peu, et ils savaient tous que cette nuit en progression serait elle aussi totalement blanche.

Bien évidemment, ils ne s'attendaient pas à une nouvelle attaque des femmes guerrières dans l'immédiat. Avec Milo qui avait récupéré ses pouvoirs, il y avait de très fortes chances pour qu'elles revoient totalement leur plan et recalculent les forces et les faiblesses des Chevaliers du Sanctuaire en prenant en compte cette nouvelle menace. Mais il était certain qu'elles ne tarderaient pas à se rendre compte qu'un Chevalier d'Or et quatre Chevaliers Divins, ainsi que deux Chevaliers d'Argent, c'était bien trop peu pour les contrer efficacement. Une fois de nouveau sûres de leur force, elles attaqueraient une seconde fois sans perdre un instant.

Mais pour les prendre par surprise et éviter un autre massacre tel que celui qu'ils avaient vécu la veille, les Chevaliers avaient décrété qu'ils seraient, cette fois, ceux qui mèneraient l'assaut sur l'île des Amazones. Celles-ci, persuadées qu'ils allaient préférer se terrer dans leur Sanctuaire, ne s'attendaient très certainement pas à ça. L'unique souci, c'était de trouver une combine pour transporter les Chevaliers valides jusque sur l'île, et profiter de l'effet de surprise pour permettre à Athéna d'atteindre Enyo. En fait, les Chevaliers sans défense acceptaient de se sacrifier le temps que leur Déesse mette à mal leur ennemie. C'était une tactique désespérée, mais c'était la seule qui leur restait.

Shina s'était donc proposée pour infiltrer l'île des Amazones, puisqu'elle l'avait déjà fait une fois. Lorsque les Chevaliers d'Ors avaient été rapatrié à moitié morts au Sanctuaire, elle et Marine avaient été autorisées par Athéna à rester sur l'île pour espionner les femmes guerrières. Shina, dans son élément, s'était faite passer pour l'une d'elle et avait même noué certains liens. Aujourd'hui, c'était surtout grâce à elle et ses informations qu'Athéna et ses Chevaliers connaissaient le nombre exact des Amazones, le nombre d'entre elles qui étaient archères et les autres épéistes, la formation de leur première ligne et tout un tas d'informations militaire très précises. Shina et Marine constituaient donc leur seule chance de pouvoir infiltrer l'île et sauver ceux qui y étaient retenus prisonniers.

- On lance l'assaut quand ? demanda Mû en réprimant un bâillement.

- Dès que le soleil se lève, répondit immédiatement Saga, Shina et Marine seront les premières à pénétrer sur l'île.

- Les Amazones risquent de nous attaquer cette nuit.

- Je ne pense pas. Ce qu'elles veulent, ce qu'elles font depuis le début, c'est nous faire vivre dans la peur, nous faire appréhender les jours à venir. Elles attendront quelques jours je pense. Elles ne penseront pas une seule seconde à nous voir surgir.

Mais les Chevaliers n'avaient plus peur à présence. Ils savaient qu'il leur était possible de récupérer leur cosmos, ils en avaient eu la preuve. Tout ce qu'il leur fallait, c'était une bonne dose de courage et de volonté, et ils en avaient à revendre.

- Pourquoi ne pas attaquer tout de suite ? demanda le Bélier.

- On forme les rangs et on équipe les gardes et quelques apprentis qui pourront nous aider. On termine aussi l'évacuation au cas où on échouerait et que les Amazones voudront se venger sur le Sanctuaire et sa région.

- Ça ne prend pas autant de temps d'habitude !

Saga sourit d'un air crispé, hésita, dodelina de la tête puis répondit :

- Bah d'ordinaire, c'est Dohko le stratège.

Mais Dohko n'était plus là. Mû ne répliqua rien mais soupira et jeta un coup d'œil de circonstance dans le dortoir de l'infirmerie. Ses blessés semblaient dormir profondément. En tout cas, aucun ne gémissait ou remuait inutilement. Il était vrai que, partout dans le domaine sacré, Dohko était considéré comme un chef militaire de grande envergure, qui pouvait vous dresser une armée efficace et puissante en quelques minutes. Il avait un charisme étonnant qui lui permettait de se faire efficacement obéir des soldats, et si Shiryu avait hérité de cette qualité à force de le côtoyer, il manquait encore d'entraînement en la matière. Et si Mû savait que le jeune homme faisait tout son possible, il craignait que cela prenne trop de temps. Selon lui, les Amazones n'allaient pas tarder à refaire surface, sauf si, bien entendu, elles étaient occupées à autre chose.

Mais à quoi ?

...

Les heures qui suivirent furent sans aucun doute les plus douloureuses et les plus effrayantes de la vie d'Aiolia. Tout son corps était parcouru de vague de douleur brûlante, il sentait la sueur dégouliner sur sa peau, et ses yeux étaient deux orbes de feu, prêtes à exploser. Mais c'était respirer, qui était le plus difficile. Tout le poison qui coulait à présent dans ses veines crispait ses muscles et son thorax, tant et si bien qu'il en oubliait parfois de respirer, trop occupé à lutter contre la douleur. Mais lorsque sa tête commençait à lui tourner, il se souvenait alors qu'il lui fallait prendre une grande goulée d'air et il luttait contre ses propres muscles pour pouvoir inspirer.

Durant ces heures sombres et douloureuses, il ne pensa plus à Shun, ni aux Amazones qui l'avaient emmené. Il ne pensa plus à son fils qui avait trahi le Sanctuaire, ni à Cassia qui avait juré de le tuer avant de tenter de nouveau d'obtenir de lui une progéniture féminine. Il oublia tout. Ne restait en lui que cet instinct primaire, basique : respirer et vivre, lutter pour la moindre bouffée d'oxygène.

Lorsqu'enfin son calvaire prit fin, il ne se sentit même pas perdre connaissance. Toute la douleur et le poison eut raison de lui, et lorsqu'il put enfin respirer sans être obligé d'y penser constamment, son organisme se mit de lui-même en stand-by et il ferma les yeux pour plonger dans l'inconscience.

Un sursaut le réveilla. Pas encore tout à fait débarrassé du poison, son corps était encore prit de crispations violentes et soudaines, comme des petites crampes de quelques microsecondes qui l'assaillaient un peu partout. La mâchoire crispé, il rouvrit les yeux dans un grognement rauque alors que son avant-bras droit sursautait, le muscle tendu au maximum. Une voix le prit alors immédiatement d'assaut :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu survivrais.

Aiolia battit des paupières pour éclaircir sa vision, dégagea la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux d'un geste tremblant, et se redressa sur les coudes, alors que l'un de ses muscles dorsaux se crispait à son tour, très douloureusement. Absol, accroupit non loin de lui à l'intérieur de la cage grande ouverte, le fixait intensément. L'expression de son visage était étonnamment compatissante, et peut-être même, aussi, un tantinet inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce tu fou là ? grogna Aiolia en peinant à se hisser davantage.

- Je croyais qu'elles t'avaient tué, répliqua son fils avec un calme étonnant.

Le Lion lui jeta un regard noir et parvint à se redresser en appuyant tout son poids sur son bras droit, le plus valide des deux. Tout lui revint rapidement. La haine de Cassia à l'égard de Shun, la peur de celui-ci, son regard lorsqu'il s'était installé sur ses genoux et l'odeur de son corps lorsqu'il s'était donné à lui. Puis sa voix, lorsqu'il lui avait crié, avant que les Amazones ne l'emmènent, de ne pas oublier de respirer. Elles l'avaient pris. Emmené. Mais où ?

Toute sa colère se dirigea alors vers la seule personne présente et visible. Absol encaissa son regard plein de haine sans broncher, et lui adressa même un petit sourire en coin teinté de tristesse. Il baissa les yeux un moment, sembla trouver un immense intérêt à un petit caillou, puis releva le regard en disant :

- Tu n'as pas été capable de le protéger.

Aiolia esquissa un geste pour se relever, lui sauter dessus et lui faire payer tout ce qu'il se passait. Lui faire payer sa traitrise qui avait provoqué la chute du Sanctuaire face aux Femmes Guerrières, se venger de la disparition de Shun et de son amour pour lui qu'il ne pourra finalement jamais lui avouer. Mais il ne put que grogner, glisser sur le côté, et fixer la porte grande ouverte de la cellule. Le poison le rendait encore trop faible. Il était incapable de faire un geste.

- Pourquoi t'es pas avec ta connasse de mère, toi ? lança-t-il avec haine.

Il voulait le voir disparaitre, ne jamais l'avoir vu, ne jamais l'avoir rencontré, ne jamais, même, l'avoir engendré. Il avait honte de son propre fils, honte au point de vouloir sa mort, sans penser un seul instant être fautif de quelque chose. Ainsi était Aiolia du Lion.

Absol poussa un rire amusé. Face à lui, Aiolia avait finalement réussi à se glisser en arrière jusqu'à rencontrer le mur de pierre et, ainsi adossé, tentait de faire face avec dignité, même s'il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus grande chose de sa si belle fierté d'antan.

- Alors, tu crois toujours dur comme fer que Cassia c'est ma mère hein ? répliqua Absol dans un murmure.

Aiolia sentit son souffle se bloquer de nouveau dans sa gorge et la réplique raisonner dans ses oreilles. L'avait-il entendu, ou seulement imaginer ? Il aurait voulu l'avoir imaginée. Il aurait voulu ne pas l'avoir entendue. Il aurait voulu qu'Absol ne lui dise rien. Mais celui-ci persista :

- Regarde-moi bien !

Le temps de deux respirations.

Cela ne fut ni plus rapide, ni plus long.

Aiolia comprit la déclaration de son fils en deux respirations. Il fronça les sourcils, le souffle court, la jambe gauche toute entière crispée sous une nouvelle vague de douleur, et braqua ses yeux dans ceux d'Absol. Inspiration, expiration. Absol lui rendit son regard. Ses yeux bleus dont la forme et la couleur était si semblable à ceux de son père, dévoilèrent alors leur secret. Là, tout autour de la pupille noire, se dessinait un cercle vert clair, parfaitement fondu dans le bleu de l'iris si on ne regardait pas avec intention. Inspiration, expiration. Absol, voyant que l'incompréhension se mélangeait à la surprise sur le visage de son père, eut un sourire. Aiolia comprit à cet instant, en voyant cette bouche symétriquement parfaite, et il revit alors les lèvres de Shun qui furent un instant si proche des siennes. Là, il comprit qu'Absol n'était pas le fils de Cassia. Mais leur enfant à eux, Aiolia et Shun.

- Ça y est ? demanda le jeune homme d'un ton moqueur.

Le souffle coupé et les yeux écarquillés, Aiolia se redressa davantage, ignorant la douleur. Il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne, depuis le début. Lui, Shun et tous les autres, personne n'avait vu la vérité. Absol détourna le regard et leva ses mains devant lui, puis serra les poings lentement. Ouverture, fermeture, ouverture, fermeture. Un sourire soulagé se dessina sur ses lèvres si bien dessinées et il déclara en se tournant de nouveau vers son père :

- Pendant un moment j'ai vraiment cru que vous ne le feriez jamais ! J'ai bien failli disparaître … hier, c'était la dernière chance pour moi. Mais finalement …

Aiolia sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Détaillant son fils de la tête au pied, il réalisa alors que celui-ci se portait bien, contrairement à la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Il se souvenait de la sueur sur son corps, du teint cireux de son visage, de sa respiration laborieuse, de sa faiblesse. A cet instant, Absol était tout simplement en train de disparaitre parce que ses parents ne l'avaient pas encore créé, ne lui avait pas encore donné vie. A présent, Absol semblait déborder de pouvoir et d'énergie. Aiolia serra les poings.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- Pourquoi je t'ais fait croire qu'elle était ma mère ? demanda Absol dans un nouveau sourire.

Le Lion garda le silence, suspendu aux lèvres de son fils.

- Parce que j'ai pensé que ce serait plus simple pour moi, reprit celui-ci, et puis, sincèrement, tu aurais réagis comment si je t'avais avoué que celui qui m'a porté et mis au monde, c'est Shun ?

Encore une fois, Aiolia resta muet. Car il ignorait la réponse. Il aurait été tout à fait capable d'ignorer la vérité, et même, de s'éloigner de Shun, incompréhensif et dégoûté.

- Et puis, continua Absol dans un murmure, quand j'ai réalisé que les Amazones le croyaient aussi, j'ai vu une chance pour moi de lui sauver la vie … mais finalement, je n'ai pas réussi. Au contraire, je l'ai mené droit vers la mort. Et toi, tu n'as rien fait, tu ne m'as pas écouté !

- J'étais censé le comprendre comment ? rétorqua Aiolia avec verve.

Absol baissa les yeux, ses doigts triturant nerveusement les lacets de ses baskets.

- Je sais, reprit-il tout bas, je sais … mais je ne pouvais rien te dire ! Le paradoxe temporel, tu connais ? En t'en disant trop, je pouvais créer un désastre … et je ne me voyais pas te dire que je suis responsable de sa mort ! Je ne me voyais pas te dire qu'en réalité, Shun est la mère de ton fils … tu m'aurais cru ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je te l'avais dit ?

- Je … je ne sais pas.

Réellement, il l'ignorait. Mais plus la vérité l'éclairait, plus il se disait qu'il aurait pu le voir. Outre le fait qu'Absol avait la même bouche et le même cercle de couleur dans les yeux que Shun, certaines de ses gestuelles étaient les mêmes. Cette façon qu'il avait de regarder les gens dans les yeux, avec insistance, sûr de lui, ou, au contraire, de détourner le regard lorsqu'il dévoilait ses faiblesses, ses erreurs, ou se sentait gêné. Et il y avait aussi le fait qu'il s'était énormément rapproché de Shun lors de son séjour au Sanctuaire. Shun l'avait dit lui-même : il n'avait jamais autant parlé avec quelqu'un. En réalité, Absol voulait simplement en savoir plus sur sa propre mère. Mais alors, cela signifiait-il qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu ? Ou très peu ?

- Comment est-ce qu'il est mort ? demanda alors Aiolia, le souffle court.

Absol détourna le regard, les yeux soudains larmoyants. Encore une chose qu'il avait en commun avec Shun : cette facilité qu'il avait de passer de la force à la faiblesse. Aiolia sentit quelque chose s'éveiller en lui, là, dans le creux de son ventre. En voyant son fils si désemparé en face de lui, et sachant à présent la vérité sur son ascendance, il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler et le rassurer, lui dire que ça n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il allait les sauver, tous les trois. Mais il ne bougea pas, indécis. Cet enfant était son fils et celui de Shun. Leur fils à tous les deux.

- C'est moi qui l'ai tué, avoua Absol dans un murmure.

Il releva les yeux vers lui. Une larme roula sur son visage. Aiolia ouvrit la bouche sans dire un mot.

- Shun va mourir ici, continua son fils, dans huit mois et vingt-cinq jours. Il mourra en me mettant au monde, enchaîné sur un lit, affaiblit, les jambes écartées ! C'est moi qui vais le tuer !

Silence. A présent, c'était des larmes de rage qui coulaient sur les joues d'Absol. Aiolia avait envie de lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes, mais il ignorait quoi dire. Il savait simplement ce qu'il allait désormais devoir faire : sauver Shun et le faire sortir de cette île maudite, l'arracher des mains des Amazones.

- C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu le protèges, reprit Absol avec colère, je voulais que tu l'empêches d'atterrir sur cette île, quitte à ce que je n'existe pas ! Mais finalement … je n'ai pas été capable de …

Le jeune homme marqua une pause, sembla chercher ses mots, puis continua :

- En disant la vérité aux Amazones, en leur apprenant qu'il était un hermaphrodite, j'ai cru qu'elles le relâcheraient. Je croyais qu'elles voulaient des hommes, des Chevaliers, pour avoir des filles mais … je me suis trompé. C'est à cause de moi si Shun finira attaché sur ce lit. La reine, la Déesse Enyo, ce qu'elle veut se sont des filles qui possèdent la puissance des hommes. Comme Shun. Si son cosmos est si puissant, c'est parce qu'il à la fois homme et femme. Le cosmos, c'est la source de la vie. Shun peut doublement donner la vie, à la fois en tant qu'être masculin et être féminin. Et ça, la reine l'a compris. Et moi j'ai échoué …

Aiolia baissa les yeux, muet d'étonnement. A ses poignets, les bandages improvisés de Shun étaient imbibés de sang séché. Le Lion le revit alors déchirer sa toge et enrouler le tissu autour de ses blessures avec ses mains expertes. Après cela, il s'était donné à lui. Et il n'y avait pas que leurs souffles qui s'étaient mélangés à ce moment-là. Aiolia releva les yeux et fixa Absol qui, non loin de lui, se frottait les joues pour faire disparaître les traces de larmes. Shun était seul, aux mains des Amazones qui avaient l'intention de mélanger son sang avec le leur.

Les poings du Lion se serrèrent. Il n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser faire. Shun portait son enfant, son fils, et il l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Il voulait de nouveau le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer fort et se perdre en lui. Le regarder dans les yeux, toucher ses lèvres ou le tenir simplement contre lui. Il le voulait, il le désirait comme il n'avait jamais désiré personne.

- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, reprit Absol avec fermeté, ça ne se passera pas de nouveau de cette façon.

Père et fils se fixèrent.

- Cette fois les Amazones ne gagneront pas, papa, reprit le jeune homme, j'ai une dernière carte à jouer, et j'espère que ça va marcher.

Aiolia resta silencieux le temps d'intégrer cette information. Absol semblait décidé à faire quelque chose, la détermination se lisait dans ses yeux. Une vague d'énergie se propagea alors en lui, surpassant le poison qui coulait encore dans ses veines. Quoi que son fils fût tenté de faire, il le soutiendrait. Il les sortirait de là, tous les deux, lui et Shun.

Maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, il voyait Absol d'une toute autre façon, et c'était honteux. Que sa mère soit Cassia ou une autre, il aurait dû toujours voir cet enfant de la même façon : comme son fils, ni plus ni moins. Absol avait peut-être trahi le Sanctuaire, mais il avait avant tout voulu sauver sa mère. Et il l'avait détesté pour cela.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Aiolia d'une voix grave.

Absol le fixa quelques instants. A présent qu'il savait, Aiolia ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Shun dans chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses regards, alors qu'il était son portrait craché.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête de droite à gauche, déposa une gourde pleine aux pieds de son père et se hissa sur ses jambes avec souplesse et aisance.

- Ne le soit pas, dit-il en franchissant la porte de la cage, bois ça, ça t'aideras à te débarrasser du poison et tiens-toi prêt.

Il referma la grille, mais ne la verrouilla pas. Aiolia regarda le loquet de la porte rester hors de ses gonds et releva les yeux vers son fils qui ajouta :

- Dès que tu entendras le signal, sors et prend à gauche. Remonte le couloir, tourne deux fois à droite et traverse la grande salle. De l'autre côté, tu verras une énorme porte en bronze. Shun est dans les appartements de la reine.

Aiolia acquiesça, sans même prendre la peine de demander à son fils ce que serait exactement le signal. Si Absol ne prenait pas soin de lui préciser lui-même la forme qu'il aurait, c'est qu'il le reconnaitrait forcément de lui-même.

- Papa, fais attention. Tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir et ces Amazones sont dangereuses.

Sur ces paroles, Absol s'en fut. Aiolia resta plusieurs secondes à fixer la porte ouverte de la cage, la tête pleine de question. Shun portait, en ce moment-même, dans son ventre, son fils à naître. Plus que jamais, Aiolia avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour sentir sa vie contre lui, et lui dire merci. Merci de l'aimer et de lui donner un but. De faire naître en lui ce sentiment puissant d'amour et cette volonté qui lui manquait tant jusqu'à présent. Et dire qu'il lui avait suffi de tenir Shun dans ses bras pour retrouver sa combativité et sa rage. S'il avait su, il lui aurait fait l'amour depuis longtemps.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Aiolia s'empara de la gourde, retira le bouchon et but une grande gorgée. Le breuvage avait un goût amer et il lui brûla la gorge, mais c'était sans importance. Il était prêt. Prêt à faire comprendre aux Amazones qu'on ne provoquait pas impunément un Chevalier d'Or.

Dans le couloir, Absol sourit lui aussi. Il était à deux doigts d'y parvenir, à deux doigts de mettre un terme à cette guerre pour toujours et de sauver ses parents. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Shun vive pour accomplir le destin de l'humanité. Parce que c'était écrit dans les étoiles. Parce que Shun était l'avenir.

En passant devant la cage où se trouvaient Shura et Camus, le jeune homme s'arrêta. Il soutint le regard lourd du Chevalier du Verseau, acquiesça faiblement de la tête, puis s'en fut. De son côté, Shura arqua un sourcil, perplexe. Puis soudain, un froid polaire envahit la cage et il fut pris d'un violent frisson. Les yeux écarquillés, il vit une sphère blanche tournoyer et se former dans le creux de la main droite de Camus, qui tourna vers lui un regard étrange.

Tout ce que le Capricorne fut capable de dire c'est :

- Déesse, c'est pas vrai …

* * *

><p>Coucou me revoilà ! Désolé du retard, encore une fois -_-" mon boulot est en train d'empiéter sur mon temps libre : préparer la rentrée littéraire, c'est jamais simple ^^" Mais j'ai quand même pu vous concocter un petit chapitre révélation ! =) sachez bien que, quelques éclaircissements sur la vie d'Absol vont seront encore donné et, oui, j'avais prévu de faire de lui dès le début le fils d'Aiolia et Shun ^^<p>

Ici je me suis permise de plancher un peu sur les sentiments de Mû, je me suis dit qu'il était bien dommage de le laisser dans le flou total le pauvre XD

Dans le prochain chapitre, action action et action ! 100 pour 100 adrénaline, préparez-vous !


	25. 24 L'attaque des Chevaliers d'Or

**24**

**L'attaque des Chevaliers d'Or**

Shun tira encore une fois sur ses chaînes. Et, encore une fois, elles résistèrent. Il se sentait si faible, ainsi dénué de ses forces. Comme lorsqu'il était enfant, avant qu'il ne développe son cosmos, il se retrouvait à la merci des plus forts. Il poussa un cri de colère et de désespoir et gigota comme un forcené. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient attachées aux quatre extrémités d'un lit inconfortable sur lequel il avait été attaché depuis une ou deux heures. Les Amazones qui l'avaient mené ici avaient ensuite disparu, le laissant seul.

Que comptaient-elles faire de lui ? Le lit sur lequel il se trouvait ne lui permettait pas d'avoir une vue complète de la pièce où elles l'avaient enfermé, mais il pouvait au moins affirmer de sources sûres qu'il avait quitté les geôles. Il était seul. Et jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur. Le peu qu'il avait entendu lui laissait présager le pire. Pourquoi la reine des Amazones le voulait-elle dans ses appartements ?

Soudain, à quelques mètres sur sa droite, il entendit la lourde porte s'ouvrir. Malgré lui, il frissonna. Il y eut des pas et puis, finalement, les silhouettes de Ténia et de la souveraine se dessinèrent sur son champ de vision. S'arrêtant à ses côtés, elles se mirent à le détailler sans vergogne de la tête au pied.

- Par le quel voulez-vous commencer ? demanda Ténia.

- Un docile, lui répondit sa reine.

Ne devinant que trop bien ce dont elles étaient en train de parler, Shun rua autant qu'il put, tout en poussant un cri de rage. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de haine envers personne, aucun de leurs ennemis. Aujourd'hui, il se découvrait une facette pleine de colère qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Ce qu'il désirait maintenant, c'était les voir mourir. Toutes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! s'écria-t-il brusquement. Laissez-moi !

La Reine se détourna de lui et dit à Ténia :

- Prépare-la, on ne doit pas perdre de temps. Je vais faire chercher le mâle aux cheveux noirs.

Elle se détourna, fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie puis fit volte-face et ajouta :

- Et ne la brutalise pas.

Ténia sourit en guise de réponse et sa Reine claqua la lourde porte de bronze derrière elle. Shun et l'Amazone restèrent seuls. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, il en eut le souffle coupé. Jamais il n'avait vu de sourire aussi sadique et pervers à la fois. Il se raidit instantanément, les poings serrés.

- J'ai l'honneur de m'occuper de toi, déclara Ténia en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Shun tenta de la foudroyer du regard mais il se mit brusquement à trembler lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Même à travers le tissu sale et déchiré de sa toge, il put sentir la froideur et la rugosité de cette main qui se mit à le caresser. Il serra les dents et gigota mais l'Amazone se pencha vers lui.

- J'ai toujours aimé les femmes, déclara-t-elle de sa voix rauque, surtout celle qui sont fragiles et sans défenses.

- Ne me touche pas ! répliqua Shun avec hargne. Je ne suis pas une femme !

- Chut, je vais te préparer doucement … tu vas aimer ça.

Elle se pencha davantage et enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme avant de le mordre sauvagement et de passer sa langue sur sa peau. Shun se débattit comme il put, mais il se sentait faible. La main de l'Amazone descendit, et descendit encore, jusqu'à s'engouffrer entre ses cuisses. Shun poussa un cri de douleur, surpris.

Ténia se redressa, porta ses deux doigts à ses narines et respira l'odeur de l'intérieur de son corps. Son sourire s'effaça, et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Tu sens encore ce mâle, dit-elle, contrariée.

Elle l'empoigna alors avec violence par le cou et approcha son visage du sien. Malgré lui, Shun sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Comment as-tu pu t'accoupler avec ce … cette bête ?! grogna-t-elle.

Le souffle coupé, Shun peina à reprendre son air alors que la main se resserrait sur sa gorge. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, incapable de détourner le regard des yeux de sang de l'Amazone.

- Ah, reprit celle-ci dans un nouveau sourire, enfin des larmes …

Elle lâcha son cou et sortit une petite fiole de sa ceinture de cuire qu'elle déboucha et approcha de lui. Il tenta de s'y dérober mais elle lui attrapa le menton et le força à en respirer les effluves sucrés. Puis elle laissa brutalement tomber la fiole et déchira sa toge d'un mouvement sec et brutal, dévoilant son torse plat et étroit. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres et elle se pencha sur son corps jusqu'à s'y allonger. Shun poussa un cri de détresse, se débattit, puis se figea, la tête sur le côté et les larmes ruisselants sur ses joues. Son corps s'engourdissait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, et sa tête lui tournait alors que les mains et les lèvres de Ténia brûlaient sa peau.

A quelques couloirs de là, dans sa cage, Aiolia rongeait son frein. Tout en faisant les cent pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille. Absol lui avait parlé d'un signal, mais à quoi ressemblerait-il ? Et où ces fichues Amazones avaient-elles emmené Shun, et que lui faisaient-elles ?

Il se décida à s'arrêter, le bras gauche et les épaules douloureuses. Il se sentait courbaturé et fatigué. Lentement, il se mit à caresser les bandages à ses poignets et sentit monter sa colère. Il sentait encore la main chaude de Shun le soigner avec délicatesse, il voyait encore la couleur unique de ses yeux, il percevait encore son souffle sur sa peau et ses soupirs dans ses oreilles. Son odeur lorsqu'il avait jouit avec lui. Et ces femmes le lui avaient pris !

De rage, il se frappa l'arrière du crâne contre la roche et le regretta aussitôt. La blessure qu'il s'y était fait en se faisant attraper par Cassia au Sanctuaire était encore vive. Soudain, il entendit la porte au fond du couloir s'ouvrir et il se figea, attentif. Des bruits de pas. Deux Amazones passèrent devant la grille de sa cellule sans lui accorder le moindre regard et lorsqu'elles disparurent de son champ de vision, il s'approcha du couloir.

- C'est lequel qu'elle veut ? demanda l'une des deux femmes.

- Celui aux cheveux noirs, répondit l'autre en ouvrant la porte de la cage.

Collé aux barreaux, Aiolia ne perdait rien de la scène. Il vit l'Amazone armée de son épée ouvrir en grand la cellule où Shura et Camus avaient été enfermés. Il la vit faire un pas vers l'intérieur et se figer, les yeux écarquillés. Il la vit brandir son épée trop tard, avant qu'une lueur blanche aveuglante ne l'éclipse totalement avant de la congeler sur place. La bouche grande ouverte, Aiolia sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Depuis quand Camus avait-il récupéré ses pouvoirs ?!

La seconde Amazone eut à peine le temps de dégainer son arme qu'Absol surgissait de l'autre extrémité du couloir pour lui tomber dessus comme une masse. Il la plaqua au sol, lui brisa la nuque et lui piqua son trousseau de clef.

- Papa ! hurla-t-il.

Aiolia n'eut pas besoin de se l'entendre dire deux fois. Il ouvrit la porte de sa cellule qu'Absol n'avait pas fermée et se mit à courir comme un damné. Il tourna à l'angle et se retrouva à un croisement. Il eut à peine le temps de se demander où il fallait qu'il aille qu'il entendit la voix de son fils dans sa tête :

« _Continue à gauche, je te guiderais. Empêche-les de lui faire du mal_ ! »

Redoublant d'énergie, Aiolia obéit et courut plus vite. Son enfant lui faisait confiance, il comptait sur lui. Et il avait la vie de Shun entre ses mains. Son corps criait grâce et son cœur battait à une cadence incroyable, mais ça n'était ni de la peur ni de la fatigue. C'était l'adrénaline et le bonheur. Une joie pure et simple de porter secours à quelqu'un, de se sentir fort et utile. Et il brûlait de se venger. Tout son corps brûlait en réalité, brûlait tellement qu'il le sentait comme irradié. Comme lorsqu'il utilisait, quand il le pouvait encore, son cosmos.

Il ne s'en remettait qu'à la voix d'Absol dans son esprit qui le guidait à travers le dédale de couloir. Il ne réfléchissait pas, ne pensait qu'à retrouver Shun et mettre son poing dans la tronche de Cassia. Et chaque pas qu'il faisait transformait sa fureur en énergie pure, en force qui le poussait toujours davantage vers l'avant. Il se sentait devenir plus puissant à chaque mètre parcouru, une puissance qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis bien longtemps.

Finalement, la voix d'Absol hurla dans son esprit :

« _Là !_ »

Devant lui s'ouvrit alors le vide sur plusieurs niveaux. Juste en face, gardée par une femme guerrière armée d'une lance en bronze, un autre bâtiment de pierre lui présentait une lourde porte fermée lui barrant l'accès des appartements de la Reine, là où était retenu Shun. Aiolia ne réfléchit pas davantage. De toute façon, ça n'était pas vraiment son truc de se poser des questions avant d'agir. Il pria sa Déesse pour que sa force augmente encore, que son corps irradie plus fort. Il franchit les quelques mètres que le séparait du vide en quelques enjambées. Absol tenta de l'arrêter en criant dans sa tête :

« _Papa non !_ »

Aiolia, lancé à une vitesse phénoménale, prit appuis sur le garde-fou et s'élança dans les airs, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus d'une cours pavée. En face de lui, l'Amazone qui gardait la porte le regarda s'élever avec des yeux tout écarquillés, et la bouche grande ouverte. Le Chevalier poussa un cri, qui se mua rapidement en rugissement.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, Ténia se redressa d'un bond, le souffle coupé et les yeux exorbités. Une pression gigantesque contracta tous ses muscles, y compris ceux de son ventre où se trouvait l'enfant de Milo. Elle rejeta son visage en arrière et tenta de pousser un cri, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Toujours attaché sur le lit, l'esprit embrumé à cause de la drogue et du désespoir, Shun fixait l'Amazone sans vraiment réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. C'est alors qu'une vive lumière dorée commença à s'échapper du corps de la femme.

Gardant toujours la porte, l'Amazone à l'extérieur assista à une scène étonnante. Propulsé dans les airs, Aiolia se mit brusquement à irradier. Il sentit une force immense prendre totalement possession de son corps et en fut temporairement troublé. Lorsqu'il atterrit aux pieds de la gardienne, un cratère fumant se forma sous ses pieds. L'impact fit trembler le sol et tomber l'Amazone qui se ramassa sur les fesses et poussa un cri de frayeur en lâchant son arme. Sous l'effet de la radiation brûlante du corps doré du Lion, sa lance en bronze avait fondue de moitié. Un grognement guttural la sortie de sa stupéfaction. Toujours accroupi, une main sur le sol et un genou en terre pour garder l'équilibre, Aiolia releva les yeux sur la jeune femme fine en face de lui. Celle-ci ne semblait pas faire partie des douze qui avaient reçu les cosmos des Chevaliers. Terrorisée, elle vit alors un lion d'or aux yeux jaune lui montrer férocement les crocs et rugir de fureur. Elle poussa un cri de panique, se redressa et s'enfuit à toute jambe.

Ténia sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner et son corps perdre de sa stature, fondant comme neige au soleil. Le cosmos qu'elle avait volé était en train de lui échapper. Plus faible qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, elle s'écroula au sol, le ventre contracté et douloureux, et poussa des gémissements éplorés.

La porte des appartements de la Reine s'ouvrit violemment dans un éclair de lumière jaune, suivit d'un coup de tonnerre et le bronze commença à fondre. Une chaleur intense se propagea instantanément dans la pièce et Shun, toujours étendu attaché sur le lit, vit se dessiner la silhouette d'Aiolia dans le brasier incandescent du métal fondu. Celui-ci s'arrêta et balaya l'espace de son regard doré. Il vit Shun enchaîné, les yeux vaporeux, et l'Amazone essoufflé qui se tordait de douleurs au sol. Il montra les dents, serra les poings et se jeta sur elle avec une vitesse fulgurante en poussant un grognement animal.

Il l'attrapa par la gorge et souleva son corps affaibli de femme enceinte avec une facilité étonnante puis, de la colère plein les yeux, il brandit son poing qui s'illumina instantanément d'une lueur dorée. Les yeux écarquillés de terreur, Ténia tenta de se débattre mais ses pieds gigotèrent inutilement dans le vide. C'est alors que le cosmos d'Aiolia entra en contact avec un autre, endormi. Jeune et apeuré. Il chantait. Ses yeux jaunes descendirent instantanément sur le ventre proéminent de l'Amazone où il vit bouger, sous la peau, le fœtus qui s'éveillait à la vie. Le fils de Milo prenait doucement contact avec lui, et sentir cette petite vie innocente caresser la sienne fit retomber sa colère. Ses yeux remontèrent sur le visage violacé de Ténia, il montra les dents dans un grognement de gorge, et relâcha sa prise. L'Amazone s'écroula au sol en toussant, le ventre contracté.

Sans plus s'en occuper, Aiolia se détourna d'elle et courut jusqu'au lit. Shun braqua sur lui son regard flou et indécis. Il respirait fort et vite et sa toge déchirée, dévoilant son torse, en disait assez long sur ce qu'il venait de subir.

- Aiolia, soupira-t-il d'une voix lointaine, tu … ton cosmos …

Le Lion ne répondit rien et attrapa ses menottes en fer pour les lui briser. Le métal ne résista pas une seule seconde à la pression exercée par ses doigts et les quatre entraves se brisèrent.

- Allez viens, rugit-il d'une voix forte.

Il attrapa Shun par le poignet et le souleva brutalement. Le jeune homme sans force se laissa totalement tomber sur lui, essoufflé et en sueur. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de perdre connaissance.

- Shun ?! appela Aiolia avec fougue. Hey !

Il lui souleva le visage. Les yeux de Shun n'étaient qu'à moitié ouverts et des mèches de cheveux collaient sur son front.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait cette salope ?!

- … m'a drogué, baragouina Shun alors que son menton retombait sur son torse sans aucune force.

Aiolia jura et souleva le jeune homme en le tenant fermement par les hanches. Il ne semblait pas peser plus lourd qu'une plume.

Tous deux coururent vers la sortie. Shun lutta contre la chaude lourdeur qui engourdissait son corps et s'évertua à mettre un pied devant l'autre en tentant de tenir la cadence imposée par Aiolia. Celui-ci renonça à le soulever dans ses bras, car il préférait être capable de brandir les poings et frapper au cas où des Amazones se mettraient en tête de leur barrer la route.

Ils franchirent la porte. La nuit froide s'offrit à eux et les frappa violemment après l'intense chaleur de la pièce, mais elle eut au moins le mérite de réveiller Shun. Il se redressa légèrement et papillonna des paupières. Tous les bruits étaient encore assourdis autour de lui, et le sol tanguait sous ses pieds, mais il était conscient.

C'est alors qu'un éclair rouge zébra le ciel noir, et fit raisonner le tonnerre. Quelque chose sembla s'écrouler au loin. Un Dragon rugit. Aiolia, figé, le visage levé vers la voûte obscur, tendit tous ses sens en avant. Son cosmos brûlant se propagea à grande vitesse et en percuta violemment un autre, qui lui répondit d'une secousse tout aussi brutale. Milo n'était pas loin, et à en juger par les rugissements, Shiryu le suivait de près. Les Chevaliers d'Athéna étaient en train de mener leur propre attaque.

- Il faut les rejoindre, lança Aiolia en resserrant Shun contre lui.

Celui-ci lui répondit d'un gémissement et ils reprirent leur route. Aiolia prit à gauche, vers la direction où, lui semblait-il, l'attaque de Milo avait surgit. Après quelques mètres, ils franchirent une porte et retrouvèrent la chaleur et l'obscurité de l'intérieur du bâtiment. C'est alors que des cris de rage et des tintements métalliques leur parvinrent. Ils stoppèrent. Au bout du couloir, droit devant eux, une dizaine d'Amazone armées jusqu'aux dents leur fonçaient droit dessus.

Aiolia serra les poings. Il n'avait qu'à penser impulsion, penser violence et il savait que son cosmos surgirait pour frapper. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il serra les poings. Tout contre lui, Shun glissa et manqua s'écrouler mais le Lion le retint de justesse. Les femmes approchaient toujours, et Shun était plus faible qu'un nouveau-né. Il ne pouvait pas le mettre davantage en danger. Il siffla entre ses dents, remonta le corps léger de Shun contre lui, et fit volte-face. Il vit alors son fils courir vers eux.

Absol s'arrêta à leurs côtés dans une glissade. Il n'était même pas essoufflé. Ses yeux se voilèrent de colère lorsqu'il vit Shun lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts.

- Faut pas rester là, s'écria Aiolia, prends-le.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de contredire son père que celui-ci lui jetait littéralement Shun dans les bras.

- Emmène-le, rugit-il en se détournant, vas le mettre à l'abri.

Stabilisant Shun pour lui permettre de reprendre un semblant d'équilibre, Absol acquiesça et se retourna pour reprendre sa marche. Mais une poigne ferme quoi que tremblante l'obligea à s'arrêter alors qu'il n'avait fait que quelques pas. Shun braqua dans ses yeux son regard embrumé où perçait une étincelle de lumière. Le jeune homme en resta statufié. Il connaissait assez la drogue aphrodisiaque des Amazones pour savoir qu'il était difficile de lutter une fois l'avoir respirée, mais Shun semblait combattre courageusement le brouillard qui envahissait son esprit.

- Attend, lui dit-il essoufflé, je veux que tu vois ça …

Absol ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, indécis quant au message que Shun tentait de lui faire passer. Mais il comprit.

Plusieurs pas derrière eux, Aiolia fit face aux quelques Amazones qui les suivaient, pleines de rage. Elles brandissaient leurs épées et leurs lances, mais elles ignoraient encore à qui elles allaient se frotter. Un rugissement le leur apprit. Sous les yeux écarquillés de son fils, le Chevalier d'Or du Lion propulsa une vague incandescente de cosmos droit sur ses ennemies, les paralysant totalement sur place. Leurs corps semblaient parcourus d'étincelles et elles poussèrent à l'unisson un gémissement plaintif et étonné. Irradiant de lumière, Aiolia brandit son poing dans un cri et frappa. Des milliers de jets de cosmos frappèrent les femmes guerrières avec une vitesse telle qu'ils ressemblaient, même sous les yeux d'Absol, à un mur doré. Les Amazones s'écroulèrent. Plus aucune ne bougeait.

Figé sur place, le jeune homme ne quittait plus son père des yeux. Celui-ci continuait de fixer les corps étendus, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Absol connaissait la technique de son père ou, tout du moins, savait qu'elle consistait à envoyer sur ses ennemis le cosmos sous forme de fins fils d'ors. Mais il ne pensait pas ne pas être capable de les distinguer, lui qui, pourtant, bougeait aussi vite que la vitesse de la lumière.

Lorsqu'Aiolia se tourna vers eux, ils se regardèrent, autant étonnés l'un que l'autre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria le Lion en reprenant Shun tout contre lui. Je t'avais dit d'aller le mettre à l'abri !

- Euh …, fut la seule chose qu'Absol fut capable de dire.

- Par où est-ce qu'on sort d'ici ?!

- … viens !

Reprenant ses esprits, Absol guida les deux Chevaliers vers le hall principal. A l'extérieur, les bruits de la bataille se faisaient plus forts à mesure que les Amazones s'armaient pour faire face. Les Chevalier d'Athéna avaient attaqué par surprise, et les femmes guerrières ne s'y attendaient certainement pas. A vrai dire, Aiolia ne s'y attendait pas non plus. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ses compères lancent l'offensive si tôt, mais d'un autre côté, le timing ne pouvait pas être plus parfait. Il venait tout juste de récupérer son cosmos, et c'était bon.

En les attaquant, en les frappant de toute sa fureur de Lion, il avait senti son pouvoir se déverser dans ses veines et jaillir de son corps. Il avait oublié la sensation que c'était de posséder une telle puissance. Il se sentait invincible. Les Amazones ne pourraient plus lui faire de mal, ni à lui ni à personne.

Lorsqu'ils surgirent tous trois du couloir, le hall de pierre et de marbre fut éventré par une attaque extérieure. L'explosion fit voler la porte en éclat, ainsi que les murs porteurs et la moitié du toit s'effondra. Aiolia tira son fils vers le côté et ils se protégèrent derrière une colonne qui resta miraculeusement debout. Momentanément aveuglé par toute la poussière soulevée, Aiolia toussa et serra plus fort Shun contre lui. Le champ de bataille n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, et le pauvre ne tenait toujours pas debout. Il devait trouver une solution.

Derrière eux, la colonne suivante s'était écroulée, et les débris de pierre et de marbre avaient formé une crevasse protectrice. Ni une ni deux, Aiolia y traina Shun pour l'y cacher. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui. Il semblait avoir quelque peu reprit ses esprits, mais était encore anormalement essoufflé. Sa toge déchirée laissait voir son torse qui, petit à petit, se couvrait de poussière et de sueur.

- Reste ici, lui dit Aiolia d'une voix forte, tu m'entends ?

Shun lui répondit en clignant deux fois des paupières, le fixant d'un regard un peu perdu. Aiolia lui répéta, d'une voix encore plus forte, en prenant son visage entre ses mains :

- Je veux que tu restes là, t'as compris ?!

Tout en attrapant ses poignets toujours recouverts des bandages qu'il avait lui-même fait, Shun acquiesça, puis baissa la tête. Il n'était pas comme son frère ou Seiya, il n'était pas fier et stupide au point de se jeter sans pouvoirs et dans un état aussi lamentable dans une bataille quasiment perdue d'avance. D'ailleurs il n'arrivait pas à croire que les Chevaliers d'Or puissent être là, dehors, en ce moment-même, alors que leurs cosmos ne leur étaient toujours pas revenus.

Aiolia se redressa puis, d'un dernier regard, s'assura que Shun se tassait bien dans la cavité créée par l'effondrement. Il fit volte-face, Absol sur les talons, et sortit. L'obscurité avait disparu alors que, quelques minutes plus tôt, il faisait encore nuit noire. En s'introduisant sur l'île, les Chevaliers d'Athéna avait crevé la bulle temporelle installée là par la Déesse Enyo, faisant surgir le soleil de cette après-midi. Eblouit, Aiolia mit un certain temps à évaluer la situation.

De toute évidence, ses frères d'armes n'avaient pas l'avantage. Ils n'avaient attaqué que pour créer une diversion, et sans doute permettre à Athéna d'atteindre Enyo. La plupart d'entre eux se trouvaient déjà en mauvaise posture, mais Milo, de son côté, faisait des ravages dans le camp des Amazones. Une bonne trentaine d'entre elles se tordaient de douleur sur le sol, le corps couvert de piqures sanglantes. Vingt autres avaient déjà cessé de bouger. Lorsqu'il vit arriver son compagnon, le Scorpion eut un large sourire. Et lorsque le Rugissement du Lion terrassa une horde d'Amazone, son sourire s'élargit encore.

Aiolia brandit le poing, encore et encore, et chaque fois, des femmes guerrières tombaient. Aucune ne put l'approcher à moins de dix mètres. A ses côtés, presque toujours au coude à coude avec lui, Absol ne cessait d'envoyer sur leurs ennemies des météores dorés. De toute évidence, son fils semblait être du signe du Sagittaire, tout comme son grand frère. A le voir frapper et mettre en déroute chaque fois plus d'Amazone, Aiolia sentit soudain une immense fierté brûlante l'envahir. Et, pour la première fois depuis que cette histoire avait commencé, il sut ce qu'être père voulait dire.

S'ajoutant à ses éclairs incroyablement rapides, une vague de froid s'abattit brutalement sur le champ de bataille. Camus venait de surgir du bâtiment à son tour, Shura, Dohko et Aioros sur les talons. A côté d'eux se tenait une petite femme menue et lourdement armée qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à enfoncer son épée dans l'abdomen de l'une de ses sœurs. De toute évidence, cette jeune femme était celle qui avait déjà sauvé Camus dans l'arène lorsque d'autres avaient voulu le tuer, et à présent, son camp semblait tout choisi.

En voyant leur force ainsi quintupler rien que par la puissante présence de deux des leurs, les Chevaliers d'Athéna redoublèrent d'énergie. Mais les Amazones, se remettant de la surprise de l'attaque, ne cessaient de surgir de tous les côtés. Et elles étaient hargneuses.

De son côté, si Shun reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, son corps tardait à se remettre. Ses membres engourdis tremblaient toujours et son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait l'impression de chauffer littéralement de l'intérieur. Essoufflé, il prit appuis contre les débris derrière lui et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il avait encore la sensation, parfois, de sentir sur son torse et son ventre les lèvres, les dents et la langue de Ténia. Un frisson de dégoût le parcouru des pieds à la tête. Il revoyait encore l'Amazone se redresser soudainement, le souffle coupé, et se vider de toute cette énergie qu'elle avait volée. Alors le cosmos qui lui avait donné ces pouvoirs appartenait à Aiolia ?

Des explosions, des cris et des jets de lumière intense ne cessaient de l'éblouir et de l'assourdir. Et il avait peur. Peur pour ses compagnons sans cosmos qui risquaient leur vie, alors que lui se cachait là, bien en sécurité. Pourquoi Aiolia avait-il voulu qu'il se cache ? Il avait peut-être récupéré ses forces comparé à ses compagnons, mais les Amazones étaient nombreuses. Bien trop nombreuses. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé ou qu'il meure. Il ne voulait pas laisser Aiolia seul. Mais il était bien trop faible, et il ne serait qu'une gêne pour lui s'il venait à surgir brusquement sur le lieu de la bataille.

Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus Shun sentait monter sa peur. Et si les Amazones l'emportaient ? Et si Athéna perdait face à Enyo ? Et si Aiolia se faisait tuer ? Sa présence n'allait pas changer grand-chose à l'issue du combat, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas rester là à se terrer. Lentement, accompagné des bruits de la bataille, Shun se redressa, les jambes tremblant toujours. Son cœur fit une embardée lorsqu'il se mit debout, mais il fit quelques pas hors de sa cachette. Une explosion fit voler en éclat un morceau du mur de l'autre côté du hall, répandant dans l'air une poussière épaisse. Quelques débris volèrent jusqu'à ses pieds.

Appuyé à la colonne, Shun toussa. Il n'entendit pas Cassia avancer derrière lui à cause du bruit de l'explosion. Elle s'arrêta, le fixa et sourit. Elle n'attendait que ce moment pour prendre sa revanche.

- Te voilà, dit-elle en dégainant son épée de bronze.

Lentement, n'entendant plus que les battements de son cœur, Shun se retourna. Fièrement habillée de ses vêtements de cuir, aussi musclée et épaisse qu'un homme, le ventre proéminent et les yeux ivre de rage, Cassia lui faisait face.

- Je vais t'apprendre, dit-elle entre ses dents serrées, à te servir de ce qu'il m'appartient !

Elle se rua sur lui. En un éclair, Shun se remémora les coups qu'elle lui avait déjà mis, et sut instinctivement qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Il tenta de lui échapper, mais l'Amazone se servait de la puissance du cosmos volé et en un éclair elle fut près de lui. Elle l'attrapa par la nuque, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, et le jeta à terre. Shun heurta violemment le sol rocheux, mais se retourna de justesse pour voir Cassia abaisser son arme sur lui. Dans un dernier effort chevaleresque, il esquiva en roulant sur le côté et lança sa jambe vers le flanc de l'Amazone. Elle reçut le coup de pied en plein ventre et perdit l'équilibre, transpercée par une affreuse douleur. Elle tomba au sol à son tour en poussant un cri rauque. Mais Shun savait que son répit ne serait que de courte durée. Il se redressa, tituba sur ses jambes tremblantes, et sortit du hall dévasté en escaladant maladroitement les amas de roche brisée.

Dans sa confusion, il ne chercha qu'à rejoindre Aiolia. Il n'y avait qu'à ses côtés qu'il pourrait être en sécurité, il le savait. Il parvint au sommet de ce monticule de débris et regarda autour de lui. Une lance venue d'on ne sait où traversa son champ de vision pour aller s'échouer sur le sol un peu plus bas. Du peu qu'il pouvait voir et analyser, les Chevalier d'Athéna semblaient en très mauvaise posture.

Un rugissement violent attira son attention. A quelques mètres sur sa gauche, Aiolia, campé fièrement sur ses pieds, envoya une vague de cosmos pure sur trois femmes qui tentaient d'arriver près de lui. Balayées par ce mur doré, elles s'envolèrent sur plusieurs mètres et atterrirent lourdement au sol. Même si le Chevalier du Lion n'avait pas revêtu son armure dorée, il n'en restait pas moins mortellement dangereux. Des dizaines de cadavre d'Amazone l'entouraient.

Essoufflé, le cœur serré et le corps douloureux, Shun se mit en tête d'arriver jusqu'à lui. Sa vision se brouillait et ses oreilles ne percevaient les bruits autour de lui qu'à travers une ouate assourdissante. Quand les effets de cette drogue finiront-ils par se dissiper ?! Un caillou roula sous son pied et il perdit l'équilibre. Son genou s'érafla sur le sol mais il se redressa, vacillant sur ses jambes. Il savait que Cassia était à ses trousses, mais pas une seule fois il ne regarda en arrière. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur Aiolia qui se battait toujours, rapide et précis. Ses jets de cosmos frappaient sans jamais manquer leur cible, et Shun trouvait ça beau, de le voir danser en envoyant autour de lui ces petites lumières dorées qui semblaient briller plus fort que le soleil lui-même. Mais peut-être Shun aurait-il mieux fait de se retourner.

Cassia se redressa, pleine de hargne. Son ventre lui faisait atrocement mal. Le visage déformé par la fureur, elle vit Shun en équilibre précaire, tenter de traverser la bataille pour lui échapper. Un sourire machiavélique tordit ses lèvres, et elle s'empara de son arc, sortit une flèche de son carquois, banda son arme et prit tout son temps pour viser. Elle inspira.

- Je te tiens ! dit-elle.

Et expira. La flèche fila droit vers sa cible, et Shun sentit une douleur fulgurante naître dans son dos et se propager en une vague brûlante dans tout son corps lorsque le projectile perça sa peau, sa chair, ses muscles et l'un de ses poumons. Son cri de douleur resta bloquer dans sa gorge et il se sentit tomber sans rien pouvoir faire.

Aiolia jeta une Amazone à terre et brandit le poing. Elle tenta de l'en empêcher en l'implorant mais il lui explosa le crâne en la frappant avec force. Elle cessa immédiatement de bouger. Il était ivre de colère et de sang, et il savait que sa vengeance ne serait pleinement assouvie que lorsque toutes les Amazones seront mortes. Il n'avait jamais combattu ainsi, il se sentait comme un animal sauvage trop longtemps retenu en cage, et à qui on aurait brutalement brisé les chaînes. Il se retourna, les mains en sang et le corps en sueur. Absol semblait suivre le même chemin que lui, car toutes celles qui tentèrent de le combattre gisaient au sol, sans vie. Il le vit brandir le poing à son tour et se jeter sur une femme désarmée qui tenta maladroitement de se protéger. Mais quelque chose ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Aiolia vit le corps de son fils se raidir et s'arc-bouter, il vit son visage devenir brutalement blême puis sa bouche s'ouvrir pour pousser un cri de douleur abominable. Et il le vit chuter, perdre l'équilibre, le poing toujours levé, et s'écrouler au sol. Son adversaire profita de cette chance pour récupérer son arme mais Aiolia fut plus rapide et l'envoya valdinguer d'une pulsion de cosmos. Il se jeta sur son fils, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le retourna face à lui.

La bouche grande ouverte, le visage blanc et les yeux révulsés, Absol s'accrocha à lui avec désespoir. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle, mais c'était comme si l'intérieur de son corps avait fermé tous les passages menant à ses poumons. Aiolia se sentit envahir par la peur et la panique.

- Où t'es blessé ?! demanda-t-il vivement.

La bouche d'Absol remua, un gémissement passa le barrage de ses lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le jeune homme ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux davantage. Il avait l'air tout aussi surpris que son père.

- Bordel, dis-moi où t'es blessé ! répéta Aiolia dans un cri.

Tout en s'accrochant plus fort à lui, Absol parvint à lui dire :

- … pas moi … c'est pas !

La fin de sa phrase se termina dans un cri atroce et il s'arc-bouta en arrière. Aiolia vit alors avec horreur que les mains et les pieds de son fils étaient en train de disparaître. Et il ignorait pourquoi. Absol s'accrocha plus fort à lui.

- Fais quelque chose ! réussit-il à lui dire avant de pousser un nouveau cri.

Aiolia ignora ce qui, exactement, lui fit comprendre la situation. Peut-être une intuition, où peut-être était-ce cette voix dans sa tête qui ne cessait de lui répéter le prénom de Shun. Le cœur battant de panique, il releva les yeux, et chercha le bâtiment où il l'avait, croyait-il, mis à l'abri. Il se retourna. Et là, parmi la violence et les combats, il vit Shun au milieu de la bataille, une flèche plantée entre les deux omoplates, s'écrouler au sol.

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, il abandonna Absol ici, se redressa et courut vers Shun. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde qu'il serait à l'abri au milieu de cette bataille ?! Non loin, Cassia abaissait son arc, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. La fureur d'Aiolia redoubla et il la frappa de toutes ses forces d'un jet de lumière dorée. L'Amazone reçu le coup en pleine poitrine et heurta le mur derrière elle où elle glissa, et chuta jusqu'au sol.

Aiolia tomba à genoux aux côtés de Shun et le prit dans ses bras. Le sang imbibait déjà ce qu'il restait de sa toge, son visage était crispé de sueur et lorsqu'il toussa, du sang gicla sur ses lèvres et son menton.

- C'est pas vrai, marmonna Aiolia, les dents serrées. Ça va aller …

Il le souleva encore, tout en le tenant fermement dans ses bras, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Délicatement, il tâtonna à l'aveuglette la blessure sanglante. La flèche semblait profondément fichée dans les chairs. Shun eut un brusque sursaut et lui attrapa le bras dans un hoquet. Une bulle de sang s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

- Non ! s'écria-t-il dans une grimace. Elle s'est plantée dans un poumon …

Une nouvelle vague de souffrance crispa son corps et il s'accrocha au tee-shirt d'Aiolia en retenant un cri. Une attaque perdue explosa et forma un cratère au sol à un peu plus d'un mètre d'eux. Le Lion protégea Shun des débris en le serrant plus fort contre lui. C'est alors que Milo surgit de nulle part et s'arrêta à leurs côtés.

- Merde ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant la flaque de sang se former aux pieds de son compagnon d'arme.

- Vas me chercher Mû ! répliqua celui-ci avec force. Grouille !

Le Scorpion lança un nouveau juron et disparut parmi les combats dans une gerbe d'éclairs dorés. Lorsqu'Aiolia baissa de nouveau les yeux sur Shun, celui-ci avait fermé les paupières et un mince filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche. Il le secoua violemment en s'écriant :

- Shun tu restes avec moi ! Ouvres les yeux !

Le jeune homme obéit dans un sursaut. Son visage se crispa et le cri de douleur qui sortit de sa gorge se mua en sanglot. Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Il toussa et du sang s'échappa de nouveau d'entre ses lèvres.

- Bordel je t'avais dit de rester cacher ! lança Aiolia avec colère. Je t'avais dit de … pourquoi t'as pas …

Shun avait peur. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux larmoyants lorsqu'il fixait le ciel. Et Aiolia avait peur aussi. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il ignorait quoi faire et Shun était en train de mourir dans ses bras. Son sang tachait ses mains. Ils se regardèrent, fermement accroché l'un à l'autre comme si cela pouvait changer les choses.

- Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle mérite, lança Cassia en se redressant laborieusement, riant à gorge déployée. Tu m'appartiens ! Tu n'avais pas à t'accoupler avec cette chose !

Le Lion lui jeta un regard noir. L'Amazone saignait là où il l'avait frappé, mais cela semblait superficiel. Il ignorait encore à qui elle avait piqué le cosmos, mais ça devait être un teigneux. Elle s'approcha, jeta son arc brisé et sorti un petit couteau de sa ceinture. L'arme semblait à première vue inoffensive à côté de l'épée qu'elle arborait en temps normal, mais la lame argenté brillait dangereusement sous les rayons du soleil. Aiolia se doutait bien qu'il ne serait pas aussi facile de se débarrasser d'elle, mais il ne pensait pas la voir se relever aussi vite après avoir reçu un coup pareil.

- Eloignes-toi ! hurla-t-elle le visage déformé de fureur.

Aiolia lui répondit d'un grognement de gorge. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi près de ses instincts de tueur, jamais senti aussi près de sa part animale. Il était un lion protégeant sa femelle qui n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à se servir de ses muscles puissants et de ses crocs acérés pour saigner et tuer. Cassia avait juste le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Elle fit encore quelques pas vers eux. Aiolia ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait peur de lâcher Shun pour lui faire face, peur de l'abandonner de nouveau. Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser en arrière, c'était une erreur. Et il ne voulait pas recommencer. Cassia n'était plus qu'à quelques pas.

- Qu'as-tu fais …

L'Amazone armée de son petit couteau aiguisé se figea, et Aiolia se retourna. Face à eux, la reine des Amazones les fixait avec colère, sa lance de bronze rouillée pointée droit sur eux. Elle avait l'air furieuse.

- Qu'as-tu fais ?! cria-t-elle les yeux rouge de sang.

Son arme se mit soudainement à briller, prête à les frapper. Aiolia resserra Shun contre lui et montra les dents, un grognement sourd montant de sa gorge.

- Mère …, souffla Cassia, attendez …

Il y eut un sifflement étrange, un souffle d'air brûlant et un éclair de lumière aveuglant. Aiolia, malgré lui, ferma les yeux, éblouis. Cassia fut soufflée par l'attaque et traversa le mur derrière elle. Une gerbe de sang éclaboussa le sol tout autour d'elle. Sa mère venait de la frapper de plein fouet et cette fois, elle ne semblait pas vouloir se relever.

- Si elle ne peut pas être à moi, elle ne sera à personne ! hurla la reine d'une voix démentielle.

Et cette fois, elle tourna son arme sur Aiolia, qui lui répondit d'un rugissement. L'attaque de l'immense femme jaillit de la lance et le Lion fit irradier son cosmos pour tenter de se protéger, lui et Shun. Celui-ci semblait de plus en plus amorphe dans ses bras, alors que son sang s'échappait toujours plus de son corps. Il se contentait maintenant de fixer le ciel, les yeux dans le vague, crachant toujours du sang. Plus son poumon perforé se remplissait de liquide, et plus il avait du mal à respirer.

L'offensive de la reine fut stoppée en pleine course par une gerbe de feu, rougeoyante comme une éruption solaire. Le Phénix se matérialisa sous les yeux ébahis d'Aiolia et contra la puissance tout droit sortie de la lance. Ikki éloigna la reine d'eux dans une flopée de flammes incandescentes, accompagné d'un hurlement de rage. Quelque peu déstabilisée, l'immense femme se reprit néanmoins et envoya sur son adversaire une puissante contre-attaque.

Aiolia vit alors avec étonnement le Phénix recevoir le jet d'étincelle de plein fouet et décoller littéralement dans les airs. Il n'avait rien fait pour parer, ni même éviter. Cependant, avant même de percuter le sol avec violence, Ikki hurla :

- Maintenant !

Un gigantesque dragon vert d'eau surgit des flammes du Phénix, gueule grande ouverte, crocs luisants et yeux rouge étincelants. Surprise elle aussi par l'arrivée de la fantastique bête, la reine des Amazones recula, lance vers l'arrière pour la protéger du monstre énorme qui paraissait si réel et se dressait face à elle. A voir son visage, elle semblait ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre avec la créature.

Mais en réalité, celle-ci n'était qu'une diversion. Shiryu surgit soudainement de l'autre côté, bras droit tendu tel une épée. La lance était vulnérable et la reine ne le vit pas abattre Excalibur sur son arme. Aiolia retint son souffle alors que le bruit du bronze rouillé de la lance et du fer invincible de l'épée raisonnait sur tout le champ de bataille. Le temps sembla se figer.

Les Chevaliers et les Amazones cessèrent de lutter les uns contre les autres alors que la reine fixait de ses yeux rouge de rage Shiryu, agenouillé à ses pieds, l'avant-bras droit posé sur l'arme. Shun, toujours étendu dans les bras d'Aiolia, laissa rouler une larme sur sa joue alors que les nuages, si paisibles, continuaient d'aller et venir dans le ciel bleu. Il n'avait plus mal à proprement parler. Son corps n'était plus que douleur, et il se sentait aspirer vers la mort au fur et à mesure que s'égrenaient les minutes. Il en avait conscience, mais il se sentait bien. Aiolia, accroupit au sol, le tenait fermement contre lui, et c'était une sensation incroyablement agréable. Il avait envie de se sentir ainsi pour toujours. Soudain, le soleil se mit à briller encore et encore, jusqu'à l'éblouir. Et il sourit.

Le temps reprit finalement sa course. Dans un cri de fureur, la reine des Amazones envoya une attaque à main nue droit sur Shiryu, qui s'envola dans les airs telle une poupée désarticulée et retomba au sol, fracassant un rocher. Il roula ensuite sur le côté, recroquevillé sur lui-même. La souveraine des femmes guerrières leva sa lance vers son visage, afin de mieux la voir. Elle semblait retenir son souffle. Soudain, une mince ligne doré se dessina sur la rouille de l'arme et un sifflement aigu, suivit d'une fine fumée, en sorti.

Un sourire soulagé se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aiolia, qui baissa les yeux sur Shun. Son sourire s'effaça. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage devint blême. Dans ses bras, Shun semblait le fixer sans le voir. Ses lèvres bougèrent, comme s'il tenta de lui dire quelque chose, puis, lentement, la lumière s'éteignit dans ses yeux. Aiolia sentit son cœur s'accélérer brutalement, battant à lui en faire mal.

- Shun ? appela-t-il en le secouant doucement.

Aucune réaction. La tête du jeune homme retomba mollement sur le bras du Lion. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts.

- Non …

Jamais Aiolia ne s'était senti aussi désemparé, aussi démuni. Des jours et des jours qu'il errait comme une âme en peine au Sanctuaire, sans cosmos, sans puissance, sans rien, et maintenant qu'il l'avait récupéré, il devait regarder Shun mourir dans ses bras, sans savoir quoi faire. Son abattement se mua brusquement en désespoir, et son désespoir en tristesse. Il sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Shun était encore si chaud sans ses bras. Son sang coulait encore de sa blessure sur ses mains. Mais son visage était figé et ses yeux éteints. Larmoyant, Aiolia le secoua encore doucement, sa bouche ne laissant échapper qu'un gémissement.

- Non … non, ne cessait-il de répéter.

Soudain, une voix pleine de rage fit écho à la sienne, si désespérée :

- NON !

Aiolia eut tout juste le temps de relever la tête vers la reine des Amazones avant que l'explosion ne la fasse disparaitre dans un éclat aveuglant de lumière dorée. Le flux des cosmos volés s'échappait de larme coupée en deux. La souveraine fut soufflée, désintégrée littéralement par la déflagration, dans un cri effroyable. Le souffle se propagea sur tout le champ de bataille, balayant tous ceux qui n'étaient pas assez fort pour lui résister. Usant de sa rapidité phénoménale, Aiolia se recroquevilla sur le corps de Shun et para le flux de cosmos par le sien.

Toute la puissance combinée de ses compagnons se heurta à la sienne, qui avait formé une bulle protectrice autour d'eux. Milo, de son côté, fit de même, ainsi que Camus, Ikki, Hyôga, Shiryu et Seiya. Ils furent les seuls à ne pas être touché par l'explosion. Tous les autres furent entrainés dans le souffle, projetés sur plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Les dents serrés, Aiolia encaissa l'attaque brutale, mais non-intentionnel de la reine des Amazones, sentant ses forces diminuer dangereusement. En réalité, il ne se savait pas capable d'une telle chose ! Arrêter cette puissante vague de cosmos combinés, était une chose que Shaka était le seul, en temps normal, à pouvoir réaliser. Et encore. Mais il devait être fort, il devait réussir. Shun n'était pas mort. Pas encore. Il devait tenir pour le protéger de ce flux de cosmos plus puissant encore qu'une Athéna Exclamation. Il devait y arriver !

Puis la déflagration stoppa aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé et tout redevint calme. Anormalement calme. Lentement, Aiolia releva la tête. La poussière finissait de retomber tout autour de lui, lui dévoilant un paysage de désolation. L'explosion avait brisé plusieurs rochers, et déracinés les rares arbres qui avaient réussi à pousser sur cette terre rocailleuse. Il n'y avait plus personne debout. Les corps gisaient ici et là, couvert de sang, de cailloux et de terre. Le temps lui-même semblait retenir son souffle.

Dans ses bras, Shun eut un sursaut et poussa un cri en se redressant. Aiolia sursauta à son tour, frôlant la crise cardiaque. Le jeune homme s'accrocha désespérément à lui, avec une force insoupçonnable, tout en cherchant son air, les yeux écarquillés. Puis son corps meurtri irradia de rose, tout comme le blanc de ses yeux, et il rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un soupir. Toutes les marques de sévices, toutes les blessures sur sa peau et dans sa chair disparurent. La flèche aussi, et son poumon laissa enfin de nouveau l'air rentrer pour lui permettre de respirer. Il prit une grande inspiration et, soulagé, se laissa retomber en arrière.

Aiolia le réceptionna dans ses bras, un large sourire aux lèvres, et le serra fort contre lui. Quelque peu surpris, Shun lui rendit finalement son étreinte. Essoufflé, les yeux grands ouverts, il regardait les choses tout autour d'eux sans vraiment les voir. Il avait vraiment cru mourir, durant quelques brèves secondes …

Le nez dans ses cheveux, Aiolia respira son odeur avec bonheur. Derrière les effluves de peur, de sang et de terre brûlée, dansaient encore celles de l'amande. Cette simple odeur, si discrète, lui rappela tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son réveil dans l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire. Il n'avait pas reconnu Shun tout de suite, et avait même eu du mal à se souvenir de ce nom. Il avait ensuite découvert un jeune homme plein d'autorité et de bonne volonté, puis un ami. Un ami troublant qu'il avait eu maintes fois envie d'embrasser, et plus encore. Et puis ces quelques jours passés dans cette cage, où il avait tant appris. Et enfin ces sentiments, qu'il venait de découvrir. Shun était mort dans ses bras, durant un très bref instant. Il l'avait vu et senti partir vers la mort. Il avait fallu cela, pour qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il ressentait profondément.

Ses bras se resserrèrent plus encore autour du corps si menu de Shun et il rouvrit les yeux. Son cœur battait si fort ! Et c'était quoi cette douleur au creux de sa poitrine ? C'était brûlant et doux, mais douloureux. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il sourit. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas simplement été heureux, qu'il en avait oublié la sensation.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent, et se posèrent d'eux-mêmes sur le corps allongé et inerte, au loin, d'Absol. Alors, sous le regard embué de larmes de joie de son père, le jeune homme disparu, son corps s'effaçant peu à peu de la réalité, du temps dans lequel il se trouvait. A des centaines et des centaines de kilomètres de là, les autres enfants arrivés avec lui quelques mois plus tôt disparurent eux aussi. Léonie partie en serrant fort Misaki contre elle, son frère jumeau Myakon et leurs ainés, les jumeaux Amadis et Jathan quelques secondes après eux. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là.

Disparus.

Son sourire s'effaça lentement de ses lèvres. Aiolia était incapable de détourner son regard de ce petit promontoire où gisait encore son fils quelques secondes plus tôt. Pourquoi ? Shun n'était pourtant pas mort, alors pourquoi ? Absol était partit, comme ça, brutalement. Sans un mot, sans un regard, sans une explication, sans rien. Il venait de le perdre.

- J'ai eu peur, chuchota Shun contre son oreille, j'ai vraiment cru mourir !

Aiolia le serra plus fort contre lui, conscient d'être à deux doigts de lui couper le souffle alors que son sang imprégnait encore ses vêtements et ses mains. Allait-il lui dire qu'il était mort ? Allait-il lui annoncer, comme ça, alors que son corps était si chaud contre le sien, que la vie l'avait abandonné une seconde ou deux avant que son cosmos ne lui soit rendu ? Non. Une mort, c'était suffisant.

Mais soudain, il ressentit l'envie pressante, tout de même, de dire la vérité. Mais pas à son sujet.

- Absol … , commença-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Puis il s'arrêta. Absol quoi ? Absol était mort ?

_« Idiot, Absol est vivant ! Regarde ! »_

Aiolia reconnu la voix suave et autoritaire d'Antéros dans son esprit. Une force extérieure s'empara brusquement de son corps et lui fit lâcher celui de Shun alors qu'il aurait pourtant aimé le tenir encore contre lui. Le jeune homme se détacha, lui aussi à contrecœur, et releva ses yeux d'émeraude liquide vers lui. Il était interrogatif. Il attendait. Tout offert à ses mots, tout en attente d'un geste de lui. Aiolia sourit.

_« Tu vois ? »_

Bien sûr qu'il voyait. La mort n'avait finalement emporté personne aujourd'hui. Personne à qui il tenait tout du moins. Absol vivait. Non plus dans le passé, mais dans un présent bien réel et un avenir enfin possible.

- Imbécile, lança alors Aiolia en riant, t'es vraiment mort !

Shun cligna des yeux, étonné, puis il sourit.

- Je m'en doutais, dit-il simplement.

Ils se regardèrent. Même s'ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, Aiolia de plus en plus nerveux et Shun de plus en plus surpris, ils les sentirent s'éveiller enfin tout autour d'eux. Le premier à s'exprimer fut Masque de Mort. Il fit exploser son cosmos avec violence, hurlant au monde qu'il avait retrouvé sa puissance, et qu'il en était très content ! Le second fut Dohko, qui lui répondit avec tout de même plus de retenu. Puis il y eut Shura, hurlant dans le cosmos de ses camarades qu'il était prêt à en décapiter des milliers, de ces foutues Amazones ! Et ainsi de suite, tous les Chevaliers d'Athéna exprimèrent leur bonheur de se retrouver enfin de nouveau complet. Puis, tout doucement, avec chaleur et joie, leur Déesse leur répondit dans une caresse.

Elle eut au moins le mérite d'apaiser la nervosité d'Aiolia. Pourquoi son cœur palpitait-il aussi vite ? Pourquoi tremblait-il ? Pourquoi les paumes de ses mains étaient-elles moites ?! Il avait furieusement envie d'embrasser Shun et ses lèvres couvertes de sang.

- J'ai cru que …

Il n'en arrivait même plus à parler. Shun arqua un sourcil, patient et attentif. Ils étaient toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre. Il avait cru le perdre, voilà ce qu'il aurait aimé dire. Il aurait aussi aimé lui demander pourquoi les hommes se rendent-ils toujours compte qu'ils tiennent énormément à quelque chose ou quelqu'un que lorsqu'ils sont sur le point de perdre ce quelque chose ou ce quelqu'un ?! Mais il aurait eu trop l'impression, de ce fait, de tourner dans une mauvaise série télé romantique et puis, de toute façon, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à aligner deux mots à la suite sans bégayer comme un idiot tellement il était nerveux. Pourtant, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il embrasserait quelqu'un.

Alors, pendant que leurs camarades fêtaient joyeusement leur victoire dans des explosions de cosmos simultané, et pendant que leur Déesse refermait son sceau sur l'âme de la Déesse Enyo échappée du corps désintégré de la reine des Amazones, Aiolia et Shun s'embrassèrent enfin.

Ils avaient fait l'amour dans une cage sombre, humide et froide, mais pas une seule fois leurs lèvres ne s'étaient unies. Tout au plus s'étaient-elles frôlées. D'abord surpris, Shun recula légèrement, la bouche entrouverte, incapable d'y croire. L'homme qu'il aimait depuis des années le serrait dans ses bras, le fixait intensément, presque passionnément, et s'emparait de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme se laissa finalement faire docilement, et il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à la caresse. Rapidement, Aiolia se fit possesseur, roi et empereur. Sa langue allait dans sa bouche comme un conquérant qui découvrait et faisait sien ce nouveau territoire. Et Shun adorait ça, ce laisser-aller plein de confiance et d'abandon.

Le Lion poussa un grognement de satisfaction et approfondi le baiser. Ce nouveau goût de Shun qu'il découvrait, goût de sang et de peur, l'excitait malgré lui. Ses mains glissèrent dans son dos. Les pans déchirés de la toge étaient encore imbibés de sang, mais les muscles et la peau étaient aussi doux et immaculés que ceux d'un bébé.

Ils furent très peu nombreux à remarquer cet échange insolite de deux hommes enlacés au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille aux allures de cimetière. Le premier à les voir fut Ikki. Lorsqu'il se redressa, la poitrine douloureuse du coup qu'il avait reçu, le visage grimaçant, et qu'il les vit, il se figea. Mais en réalité, le fait que son frère soit en train d'échanger un baiser des plus torrides avec Aiolia du Lion, il s'en fichait un peu. Le plus important pour lui était de voir son frère vivant. Il se laissa donc retomber en arrière dans un soupir de soulagement. Le deuxième fut Mû. A peine avait-il récupéré son cosmos qu'il était partit à la recherche de son camarade du Lion. Milo lui avait dit, quelques secondes avant que la reine n'explose au beau milieu des combats, qu'Aiolia était blessé et qu'il y avait beaucoup de sang. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il comprit lorsqu'il reçut le message dans sa terreur. Aiolia était en danger, peut-être danger de mort, et se fut la seule chose que son cerveau noyé dans la peur comprit sur l'instant. Aussi, lorsqu'il vit Shun et Aiolia accrochés l'un à l'autre, avec des allures d'hommes désespérés qui avaient fini par trouver une bouée après des jours en mer à nager, le soulagement succéda à la surprise. Et il sourit, conquis par cette scène étrange. Shun n'était plus vêtu que de quelques morceaux de toge qui cachaient difficilement le haut de son corps, entièrement, ou presque, recouvert de sang, et Aiolia lui, semblait vouloir effacer tout ce sang, l'éponger, l'aspirer avec son propre corps recouvert de la sueur et de la poussière des batailles. Malgré lui, derrière sa tristesse et le réconfort de retrouver Aiolia vivant, il trouvait cette séquence émotion particulièrement belle.

Essoufflé comme il ne l'avait jamais été, pas même après un combat, Aiolia s'éloigna finalement de Shun qui, troublé, semblait avoir repris des couleurs.

- Tu avais tort, lui dit le Lion dans un souffle rauque, je te voyais tu sais …

Shun cligna des paupières deux ou trois fois, le temps de comprendre. Le Lion ajouta :

- Je te voyais toujours. Mais je ne me rendais pas compte que même si je me rendais dans l'infirmerie pour y retrouver Mû, c'était toi que j'espérais voir en train de me regarder avec tes grands yeux verts.

Et ce n'était que la pure vérité. Enyo disparue et enfermée par les bons soins de la Déesse Athéna, Aiolia sentait toutes ses perceptions lui revenir. Et malgré son état, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Shun particulièrement beau, tout couvert de sang et à moitié déshabillé.

Celui-ci laissa échapper quelques larmes de ses yeux brillants, et fronça les sourcils. Cependant, ses mains s'accrochèrent plus fort aux vêtements d'Aiolia.

- Je te déteste, laissa-t-il échapper en baissant la tête.

Et au Lion de rire.

C'est alors que, dans le brouhaha de cosmos et de cri de joie et de rage alentour, s'élevèrent des pleurs. Des vagissements de nouveau-né. Tous les Chevaliers se figèrent, la tête levée, nez au vent et oreilles aux aguets. Y avait-il réellement un bébé qui pleurait sur ce champ de bataille désolé ?

Milo s'extirpa alors du bâtiment central à moitié effondré, tenant dans ses bras un petit corps mouillé et gigotant. Tous retinrent leur souffle. Mû courut vers lui pour s'occuper du bébé. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il vit le Scorpion lui adresser un sourire rayonnant, les yeux brillant. La chevelure poisseuse, bleue, et le regard rouge sang de l'enfant ne laissait aucun doute.

- Il est vivant, se contenta de lui dire Milo.

Ténia, après qu'Aiolia l'ait laissé dans les appartements de la reine, avait finalement accouché prématurément à cause du choc. Furieuse et honteuse, elle était partie sans demander son reste, abandonnant l'enfant ainsi sur le sol dur et froid. Appelé par un cosmos incertain et effrayé, Milo n'avait pas hésité à quitter les combats après avoir croisé Mû sur sa route, pour retrouver son fils.

Mû lui prit l'enfant des bras, aussi délicatement qu'il le put. Le petit corps crispé était glissant de sang et de liquide amniotique. Après quelques secondes d'intense concentration et d'écoute, il déclara :

- Il a des problèmes pour respirer, j'ai peur que ses poumons ne soient pas encore matures. Par précaution, il lui faudrait une couveuse. J'espère juste que celles du Sanctuaire ne sont pas trop endommagées à cause des combats.

Athéna s'approcha, aussi délicate et chaude qu'un rayon de soleil et, tous les regards tournés vers elle, déclara :

- Rentrons.

* * *

><p>Je n'ai pas d'excuse. Mais j'espère que vous me croirez sincèrement si je vous dis : JE SUIS DESOLEEEEEEeeeee ! Je n'aurais jamais du l'absenter si longtemps =( mais je suis parti en vacance, j'ai voyagé 13 jours en Chine, et puis il y a eu la rentrée littéraire, et maintenant la rentrée scolaire et ... voilà =( J'espère simplement que ce chapitre vous comblera =)<p>

Mais ne vous en faites pas, il en reste encore six avant la fin de cette histoire, et les Amazones n'ont pas totalement fini de faire parler d'elle ^^

Bisous !


	26. 25 Les dieux s'en mêlent

**25**

**Les dieux s'en mêlent**

Athéna était rassurée. Les marques des batailles ne se voyaient désormais plus que sur les murs et les temples. Celui du Bélier et du Taureau n'étaient plus que deux tas de pierres et de poussière. Celui des Gémeaux était encore à moitié debout et celui du Cancer n'avait récolté que quelques traces de coups. L'infirmerie du Palais du Pope avait été éventrée et béait encore. Les Amazones avaient su frapper là où ça faisait mal. Mais sur ses Chevaliers, plus rien. Seuls les Chevaliers Divins Seiya, Hyôga Shiryu et Ikki affichaient quelques ecchymoses, mais les Chevaliers d'Or et Shun, qui avaient retrouvé leur cosmos à la fin de la bataille, avaient l'air aussi frais que des gardons. Néanmoins, elle avait tenu à ce que tous fassent un check-up complet à l'infirmerie, qui avait grouillé de bruit et de vie durant plus de deux heures.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle poussa la porte grinçante, elle fut surprise par le silence qui y régnait. Une bâche en plastique épais et opaque avait été étendue pour boucher le trou créé par la chute d'un pan de mur entier, et ainsi protéger l'intérieur du froid mordant de l'hiver extérieur. Précaution exigé, car un bébé avait élu domicile dans la pièce.

Confortablement allongé sur le dos dans sa couveuse, avec sur le nez un masque à oxygène qui lui mangeait presque tout le visage, Likian dormait du sommeil du juste – ou du bébé nouveau-né rescapé d'une bataille et extirpé des décombres d'un palais entier. En voyant la petite bouille ronde et rose de l'enfant sous le verre, les lèvres d'Athéna s'étirèrent en un sourire conquis. Likian était le tout premier enfant de Chevalier à voir le jour, et si les circonstances de sa naissance étaient un tant soit peu exceptionnelles, la Déesse du Sanctuaire n'en éprouvait pas moins de fierté. Elle était bien décidée, d'ailleurs, à féliciter et remercier le papa pour sa ténacité, mais celui-ci, étendu sur le ventre dans un lit placé à côté de la couveuse, ronflait de bonheur.

- Je lui ai dit de retourner dans son temple pour se reposer, lança Mû en sortant de son bureau, mais il m'a affirmé pouvoir rester éveillé aussi longtemps que son fils resterait en couveuse.

Le Bélier pointa sur son camarade étendu un doigt accusateur.

- La preuve que non, argua-t-il dans un sourire moqueur.

- Le Chevalier du Scorpion a surestimé ses capacités, répliqua Athéna avec douceur.

- Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- En réalité, mieux que ce que je croyais. Ses poumons se sont parfaitement développés, ils étaient simplement un peu obstrués. Je pense le sortir de sa cloche de verre demain.

Athéna émit un rire discret et dit :

- Je parlais du père.

- Oh ! rétorqua Mû avant de rire à son tour. Et bien … très heureux. Je crois. Et le fait que la mère de son fils soit la plus cruelle de toutes les Amazones ne semble pas le déranger outre mesure.

- Parfait. C'est ce qui m'inquiétait. Je venais lui parler, mais je repasserais.

Le Bélier acquiesça et Athéna fit demi-tour vers la sortie avant de finalement faire volte-face.

- Et Shun, comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Shun ? répliqua Mû, étonné.

- Oui. N'a-t-il pas subi de sévices sur l'île des Amazones ?

Mû prit bien soin de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Il avait tendance à oublier qu'Athéna était au courant pour l'hermaphrodisme du jeune homme, et que c'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait tout fait pour que Shun accepte qu'il soit son médecin traitant. Mais la réalité était qu'il ignorait totalement quoi répondre à sa Déesse. Bien évidemment, lorsqu'il avait ausculté Shun, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que ses jambes, et à fortiori ses cuisses, étaient tâchées de sang. Lorsqu'il avait posé des questions au jeune homme, celui-ci avait vivement démenti, mais il avait ensuite refusé de se laisser faire quand Mû avait voulu regarder plus intimement ses blessures. Il avait vivement remonté ses jambes contre lui avant de braquer sur lui un regard farouche, et le Bélier n'avait pas insisté. Il était évident, de son point de vu, que Shun avait été maltraité, ou pire, manipulé par ses femmes guerrières. Mais il n'avait pas tenté de lui tirer les verres du nez, de peur de le braquer.

Mais il mit trop de temps à répondre, et cela n'échappa pas à Athéna. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle était inquiète, évidemment.

- Je l'ignore, répondit finalement Mû d'une petite voix discrète, il n'a rien voulu me dire, et je n'ai pas insisté.

Le regard noir de sa Déesse se voila de tristesse, et elle baissa la tête.

- Bien, je te remercie Mû, déclara-t-elle en franchissant enfin la porte, puis, dans un dernier regard tendre, elle ajouta : je ferais en sorte que ton fief soit à nouveau flambant neuf, Chevalier du Bélier !

Celui-lui adressa un petit rire en guise d'au-revoir, et la porte se referma.

Athéna s'en serait doutée. Elle avait craint, depuis sa confrontation avec Enyo sur l'île onirique pour libérer Hermaphrodite, que cette histoire ait un rapport avec Shun. Mais elle avait refusé de voir la vérité. Ou peut-être refusé de comprendre. Pourquoi la Déesse de la Destruction se serait-elle intéressé au Dieu de l'Ambiguïté des Deux Sexes, si ce n'est pour s'approprier ses formidables capacités ? Un homme-femme capable de donner la vie. Mieux que ça : un homme-femme Chevalier qui pourrait, de par ce fait, faire don de ses talents à son enfant. Mais Shun était stérile, comme tous les hermaphrodites du monde, elle le savait de source sûre.

« _A moins que la libération d'Hermaphrodite ait changé les choses_ »

La Déesse de la Justice stoppa net en plein milieu du couloir, tous les sens en alerte. Cette voix dans sa tête ne lui était pas inconnue, mais il était rare que Zeus en personne se mêle de ses pensées. Tout en serrant fortement son sceptre, les pupilles dilatées, elle libéra son cosmos vers le Dieu des dieux, mais celui-ci resta sourd à ses appels. Il refusait de lui adresser la parole en terrain dégagé. Alors Athéna reprit son chemin d'un pas rapide, vers le Palais du Pope et ses propres appartements.

Elle avait redouté cet instant. Depuis le début, depuis qu'elle avait su que ses Chevaliers d'Ors étaient revenus à la vie, elle savait que cela cachait quelque chose de plus complexe qu'une simple vengeance. Enyo avait été banni de l'Olympe, mais où s'était-elle cachée depuis toutes ses années ? Sa bulle temporelle, malgré sa puissance, n'aurait jamais pu échapper à la perception des grands dieux tels que Zeus, Héra ou Poséidon durant autant de temps. A moins que la Déesse de la Destruction n'ait bénéficié d'une aide extérieure, autre que celle d'Hadès.

Lorsqu'Athéna entra dans le bureau du Pope, Saga leva le nez de ses papiers et se redressa lorsqu'il la reconnu.

- Princesse, attaqua-t-il en avançant vers elle, j'aurais …

- Plus tard Saga, renchérit Athéna sur un ton un peu brusque, qu'on ne me dérange pas jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire.

Surpris par cette brutalité, le Grand Pope s'arrêta pour la laisser passer, papillonna des yeux, puis dit :

- Comme vous voudrez Déesse.

Il était rare de la voir aussi autoritaire, et il pensait que leur victoire sur les Amazones lui aurait fait retrouver le sourire. Que se passait-il ? Inquiet, Saga n'en décida pas moins de fermer toutes ses perceptions lorsqu'il vit Athéna refermer la porte de ses appartements derrière elle. Il était hors de question pour lui de penser une seule seconde à espionner sa Déesse.

Une fois seule, Athéna redressa son sceptre et braqua ses yeux noirs aux reflets mauves sur les dieux en face d'elle. Magnifique et dangereux dans sa toge de lumière, Zeus respirait la puissance. A ses côtés, Héra avait l'air encore plus dangereuse que d'habitude, alors qu'Antéros adressait à sa tante un sourire innocent. La protectrice du Sanctuaire sentit une vague d'inquiétude et de stresse la submerger, mais elle n'en laissa rien transparaitre.

- Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir, lança Zeus de sa voix de tonnerre.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, répliqua immédiatement Athéna, que m'avez-vous caché ?

- Tu n'as aucun droit de réclamer la vérité ! s'écria Héra avec colère. Tu as choisi de te séparer de nous de ton plein gré, si nous désirons te cacher des choses, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même !

La reine des dieux avait de toute évidence toujours autant de rancœur envers Athéna. De toute façon, Héra ne semblait aimer personne si ce n'est son propre fils, Héphaïstos, humilié de si nombreuse fois par la plus belle des Déesse, Aphrodite, sa femme. Ses yeux jaunes semblaient faits d'or liquide. Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point d'attaquer Athéna sans autre forme de procès.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, reprit Zeus d'une voix tranquille, Athéna a choisi de nous quitter pour protéger les hommes de la colère d'Enyo, comme je le lui avais demandé.

- Peut-être, renchérit sa femme, mais elle n'avait pas à nous tourner le dos lorsque tu l'as autorisé à revenir parmi nous !

- Je crois que nous nous éloignons du sujet, coupa Antéros dans un sourire.

Héra braqua sur lui un regard mauvais qui aurait paralysé sur place le plus courageux des Chevaliers d'Athéna. Mais Antéros ne se laissa pas impressionner et son sourire s'élargit. Il savait que la femme du Dieu des dieux le haïssait, car il était la preuve vivante de l'adultère d'Aphrodite, étant le fils d'Hermès. Mais c'était ainsi depuis des milliers d'années, et il avait appris à ne plus avoir peur.

- Comment va Hermaphrodite ? demanda Athéna avec autorité.

Nouveau regard noir de la part d'Héra. De toute évidence, son ton ne lui plaisait pas.

- Il reprend des forces, répondit doucement Antéros, il est encore fragile mais il est bien entouré.

Athéna se doutait bien qu'Aphrodite, qui se sentait affreusement responsable de ce qui était arrivé à son fils, l'entourait à présent de tous les soins.

- Je vois que tu te doutes que c'est à propos de lui que nous sommes ici, reprit Zeus dans un sourire sage, il y a des choses que tu dois savoir.

Prête à tout entendre, Athéna fixait son roi de ses yeux mauves. Le Dieu des dieux prit une grande inspiration et dit :

- C'est moi qui ai aidé Enyo à maintenir cet enfant dans cette bulle temporelle aussi longtemps.

La protectrice du Sanctuaire en ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de chose. Mais pas à ça. Zeus lui-même avait-il permit à Enyo d'alimenter sa haine envers elle ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. Dans quel but avoir fait cela ?!

- Ça ne la regarde pas ! rugit Héra.

- Au contraire, je crois que si, répondit Zeus d'un air agacé. Après tout, ce secret a mis la Terre en péril, ainsi que ses Chevaliers.

- Et alors ?!

- Vous pouvez vous taire et le laisser parler ? lança Antéros en souriant toujours.

Héra se tourna vivement vers lui, les lèvres pincées, courroucée. Zeus les ignora, et continua :

- C'est moi qui ai décidé d'enfermer Hermaphrodite dans cette bulle afin que son influence ne touche pas les hommes. Et j'ai demandé à Enyo de veiller à ce qu'il y reste, en échange de quoi elle restait libre.

Athéna n'en revenait tellement pas de ce qu'elle entendait, qu'elle gardait le silence. Un secret terrible s'était joué autour d'elle, et elle n'en avait rien su. Elle avait livré des batailles dangereuses, ses Chevaliers avaient été blessé et maltraité sans connaitre la véritable raison de tout cela. Une colère immense commença à la faire trembler. Zeus sembla le voir, car son regard et sa voix s'adoucirent.

- Lorsqu'Antéros le découvrit, continua-t-il, il décida de passer outre mon autorité et de prendre contact avec le plus réceptif de tes Chevaliers pour tenter de libérer Hermaphrodite. Chose qui a réussi, grâce à ton aide.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit ! s'écria de nouveau Héra en pointant Antéros d'un doigt accusateur. De quel droit oses-tu aller contre la volonté de ton roi ?!

- Hermaphrodite est mon frère ! renchérit Antéros avec colère. J'étais bien décidé à le libérer !

- Tu devrais être puni pour ce que tu as osé faire !

Zeus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en grommelant :

- Ça suffit vous deux …

Mais Athéna était trop en colère pour trouver cette situation comique.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle gravement. Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? Et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité tout de suite ?!

- Les choses semblaient tellement simples au début, répondit Zeus avec calme et sagesse. Lorsqu'Hermaphrodite ait venu au monde, j'ai vu l'avenir qu'il allait créer. Mais je n'y ai pas cru. Et puis, lorsque sa route a croisé celle de Salmacis, et qu'il est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, j'ai su que j'avais vu la vérité.

- Qu'avez-vous vu ? demanda Athéna dans un souffle.

Même Héra et Antéros semblaient retenir leur souffle. Zeus prit une grande inspiration et avoua :

- L'influence d'Hermaphrodite sur les hommes est puissante. Il est le fils de deux dieux primaires, et même enfermé temporellement, il avait le pouvoir de toucher les humains.

Très court silence. Oui, Athéna savait cela. Shun était hermaphrodite car le pouvoir du Dieu de l'Ambiguïté des Deux Sexes l'avait touché lorsqu'il n'était qu'un embryon, et il en était ainsi pour un peu plus de cent mille hommes au monde – ce qui était très peu lorsqu'on connaissait le total mondial de la population de la planète, mais cent mille hommes à moitié femme, c'était tout de même beaucoup. Alors que ce serait-il passé si l'influence d'Hermaphrodite avait été totale sur ces cent mille individus ? En réalisant cela, Athéna se raidit, la bouche entrouverte. Le regard de Zeus s'assombrit lorsqu'il vit qu'elle venait de comprendre.

A supposer que l'hermaphrodisme soit héréditaire, et que chacun d'eux mettent au monde un ou plusieurs enfants à leur tour touché par cette anomalie génétique, et le nombre de leur population aurait facilement pu tripler en moins d'un siècle. Ce que Zeus avait voulu éviter, c'était la naissance d'une troisième humanité.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Athéna en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi craindre les hermaphrodites ?

- Tu as la réponse à cette question, répondit aussi le Dieu des dieux, tu as à tes côtés un Chevaliers qui possède cette capacité.

- Shun …

Du coin de l'œil, Athéna vit Antéros réagir lorsqu'elle prononça ce nom, mais cela fut si subtil qu'elle ne fit que l'enregistrer brièvement.

- Que craignez-vous de lui ? demanda-t-elle sur ses gardes.

- Qu'as-tu remarqué à son sujet ? rétorqua Zeus.

Athéna ne réfléchit que très brièvement.

- Il est puissant, souffla-t-elle.

- Exact. Son cosmos possède une force qui n'a jamais été égalé depuis la création de la Chevalerie, et cette puissance a encore augmenté depuis qu'Hermaphrodite a été libéré.

C'était cette force exceptionnelle qu'Enyo avait désiré depuis le début. C'était cette capacité qu'elle avait voulu exploiter.

- Cette puissance est le résultat de sa capacité à donner la vie, reprit Zeus avec gravité, il est à la fois mâle et femelle, et son cosmos en est donc doublement plus grand. Cependant, dans l'immédiat, ce Chevalier d'Andromède ne représente aucun danger pour nous.

Athéna fronça les sourcils, attentive.

- Mais sa descendance nous tuera, avoua le Dieu des dieux.

La protectrice du Sanctuaire sentit l'atmosphère s'alourdir. Son cœur se mit à cogner à grands coups dans sa poitrine et elle eut du mal à reprendre son souffle.

- D'ici quelques temps, reprit Zeus avec calme, moins d'un an peut-être, ce Chevalier hermaphrodite donnera naissance aux enfants de ton Chevalier d'Or le plus sauvage qui figure parmi les plus puissants.

Un nom s'imposa dans l'esprit d'Athéna comme une gifle : Aiolia.

- Leurs héritiers s'accoupleront avec d'autres Chevaliers, et dans deux siècles, leur famille aura atteint une puissance que même nous, les dieux, ne pourront égaler. Ils se hisseront sur l'Olympe, et nous annihileront.

Nouveau silence. Athéna avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Deux siècles pour elle signifiait le lendemain, car elle se réincarnait tous les deux cent quarante ans environ. Ainsi, durant sa prochaine réincarnation, la grande Bataille Sacrée sera la dernière …

- Avec notre disparition, continua Zeus d'un ton autoritaire, notre influence cessera sur les hommes, et ils seront livrés à eux-mêmes. L'humanité s'étendra, et nous, nous ne serons plus.

- Vous avez voulu protéger les vôtres, murmura Athéna d'une voix blanche.

- Oui. Je veux empêcher ça à ma famille. Et c'est aussi ta famille, Athéna.

La Déesse de la Justice eut la sensation de recevoir un coup de poing en plein ventre.

- Je ne te demande pas de sacrifier ce Chevalier pour nous. Je te demande simplement de l'isoler. Il ne doit pas donner la vie. Jamais !

Incapable de parler, incapable de respirer, Athéna ferma les yeux. La chaleur de l'or de son sceptre lui semblait brulante dans sa main moite.

L'ordre de Zeus continua de raisonner dans sa tête bien après que les dieux s'en furent retournés sur l'Olympe. Elle entendait sa voix grave et autoritaire qui ne cessait de lui répéter :

- Il ne doit pas donner la vie.

Encore et encore, sans jamais vouloir cesser :

- Il ne doit pas donner la vie. Jamais !

Jamais …

...

L'air froid de cet après-midi d'hiver faisait du bien à ses muscles surchauffés. Il avait mal, il avait reçu un mauvais coup sur l'épaule et ses abdominaux contractés n'avaient plus travaillé ainsi depuis un certain moment, mais cette douleur naissante de l'effort lui faisait du bien.

Shun réceptionna Hyôga contre lui dans un grognement, et la force de la charge le fit glisser sur près d'un mètre. Il s'immobilisa en envoyant une décharge d'énergie dans ses jambes et le Chevalier du Cygne eut beau pousser sur les siennes pour le faire reculer davantage et perdre du terrain, rien n'y fit malgré les vingt kilos de muscles supplémentaires qu'il arborait face à son adversaire. Shun restait droit, bien camper sur ses pieds, et parvint même à faire un pas en avant.

Le sol de terre dure et de pierre sous ses pieds était mouillé et froid de neige fondue, mais avec les années, il avait appris à s'habituer au sol grec. Hyôga lâcha subitement prise pour l'attraper de nouveau brusquement, cherchant une meilleure prise pour tenter de le faire tomber. Durant les minutes qui suivirent, chacun des deux hommes tenta de faire tomber son adversaire pour avoir l'avantage.

Assis dans les gradins, non loin du sol glacé de l'arène extérieure, Shiryu arbitrait les matchs que se livraient ses camarades. Le Chevalier du Dragon était le plus sévèrement touché des cinq, car il avait reçu une attaque directe de la part d'Enyo, et trois de ses côtes cassées peinaient à s'en remettre. Ikki, qui pourtant avait essuyé le même type d'offensive, n'avait eu en tout et pour tout qu'une luxation de l'épaule. La résistance du Phénix n'avait pas fini de le surprendre. Shiryu quitta son amant des yeux, qui venait d'envoyer valdinguer Seiya sur cinq mètres, et se concentra de nouveau sur la lutte qui opposait Shun et Hyôga.

De son point de vu, il était évident que le Chevalier du Cygne retenait sa force pour ne pas blesser de nouveau son camarade. Lors de leur précédent duel, il avait été un tantinet trop violent et Shun avait reçu un énorme coup à la base de l'épaule, juste à la naissance de la clavicule, qui avait manqué le lui briser. Mais Andromède était plus résistant que cela. Hyôga le savait, mais les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui l'empêchaient, de toute évidence, de prendre du recul.

Alors que Seiya se jetait de nouveau sur Ikki dans un cri, le Dragon aperçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil, depuis le sommet des gradins. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur la droite et vit Aiolia du Lion, vêtu de sa panoplie d'entrainement en cuir, s'assoir silencieusement, ses yeux bleu comme un ciel de printemps rivés droit sur Shun et Hyôga. Un souffle froid balaya les longs cheveux noirs de Shiryu, et sembla porter jusqu'à lui une sensation étrange et glacée, comme un vent emplit d'électricité, rendu sauvage par la simple présence du Lion. Il frissonna. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il préférait les hommes aux femmes, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Aiolia particulièrement attirant avec cet air farouche et indompté. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait espéré, quelques années auparavant, pouvoir se rapprocher de ce Chevalier d'Or à l'apparence si bestiale. Mais finalement, il n'avait jamais osé. Pas assez de courage, peut-être. Aiolia tourna soudainement ses yeux bleus vers lui, et au même moment, quelque chose effleura le bras gauche de Shiryu. Celui-ci sursauta, et se retourna.

Ikki lui adressa un regard interrogatif, alors que Seiya s'asseyait tout près, et s'écriait en levant le poing vers Shun et Hyôga :

- Yahou ! Bien joué !

Dans l'arène, Shun aidait son adversaire à se relever. Ils se sourirent. Ikki releva les yeux vers Aiolia, et son expression se fit plus dure.

- Ah ouais d'accord, je vois, grogna-t-il d'un air bougon en s'asseyant à son tour.

Shiryu lui sourit.

- Arrête un peu, triple idiot, rigola-t-il.

- Nan mais attend, t'étais en train de le reluquer là ! renchérit le Phénix d'une voix grave.

- Hein ? lança Seiya avec étonnement.

- Et alors, renchérit Shiryu d'un air amusé, il est attirant, dis pas le contraire.

- Attends un peu qu'on soit seul toi, le menaça Ikki en plongeant ses yeux bleu-gris dans les siens.

- Oh pitié ! bougonna Seiya avant de faire semblant de vomir.

Shun et Hyôga s'approchèrent. Le plus petit des deux, essoufflé et frissonnant, sourit en voyant le manège de son ami Pégase et le regard noir que son frère lui adressa, signe qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment la blague.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

Il attrapa la serviette que Hyôga lui tendait et se drapa dedans pour se protéger du vent froid. Shiryu répondit en désignant le sommet des gradins extérieurs droits d'un signe de tête :

- Ton frère est jaloux.

Shun tourna la tête. Son cœur fit une embardé lorsqu'il vit Aiolia qui le fixait sans se cacher.

- Je t'emmerde, bougonna le Phénix, pis il n'a rien à faire là lui !

Hyôga se tourna à son tour et ses yeux bleus de glace se firent aussi durs qu'un iceberg lorsqu'il découvrit le Lion qui attendait sur son promontoire en les fixant sans ciller, comme le roi de la jungle surveillant son territoire avec insolence. La colère et la jalousie le firent trembler, et il se sentit idiot de ressentir de tels sentiments. Il savait que ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Shun ne se reproduirait jamais, et n'aurait peut-être jamais dû se produire. Mais il se mentirait en disant qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour son jeune camarade. Il avait aimé le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et sentir sous ses doigts cette peau douce comme celle d'une femme.

Le cœur cognant à grand coup dans sa poitrine, Shun se sentit pris d'un vertige lorsqu'il tourna la tête et dit, en fixant Shiryu :

- A plus tard.

Il se détourna de ses camarades et se dirigea vers Aiolia, ses cheveux d'émeraude récemment rafraichis dévoilant ses épaules et sa nuque dans le vent froid.

- J'ai rien compris, déclara Seiya.

- Y'a rien à comprendre, répliqua Shiryu dans un sourire.

- Occupes-toi de tes fesses, grogna Ikki en quittant son petit frère des yeux.

- Amènes-toi ! lui lança Hyôga en rejetant sa serviette et en s'avançant vers le centre de l'arène.

Seiya poussa un cri de joie et se redressa d'un bond avant de se ruer vers son camarade. Ikki bougonna quelque chose que Shiryu ne comprit pas, mais il avait l'habitude que son amant râle tout seul dans son coin, même en dormant. Il sourit en caressant la cuisse du Phénix d'une main chaude, et dit :

- T'en n'as pas marre d'être jamais content ?

Shun commença à gravir les gradins. Il aurait aimé ne pas fixer Aiolia en avançant vers lui, mais il était incapable de détourner les yeux. Les cheveux bruns cuivrés du Lion voletaient doucement devant ses yeux et sur sa nuque dans une caresse sensuelle et le bleu clair de ses yeux détonnaient sur le brun mate de sa peau. Son vêtement de cuir élimé et usé par les entraînements laissaient bien visibles les muscles saillants de son torse et ses bras nus, coudes posés sur ses genoux, arrondissaient ses biceps.

Les images de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cage, sur l'île des Amazones, puis bien après, au milieu du champ de bataille dévasté, assaillirent l'esprit de Shun qui sentit un frisson étrange naitre dans son bas-ventre, et le secouer assez violemment. Il avait chaud, torse nu dans le froid de l'hiver, avec une simple serviette sur les épaules pour le protéger. Et il savait que cette chaleur naissait du désir qu'il éprouvait.

Aiolia releva légèrement le menton à son approche, comme un lion humerait l'air ambiant à l'approche de sa femelle, les yeux pleins d'une intensité que Shun ne leur avait encore jamais vu. Les joues légèrement rosies, il s'installa près de lui, serrant sa serviette autour de son torse. Il avait envie de se blottir dans ses bras, mais il se maitrisa.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, avoua Aiolia de sa voix grave.

En l'entendant, Shun ressentit de nouveau ce frisson de désir naitre dans son ventre. Il avait envie de l'entendre chuchoter dans le creux de son oreille, envie de le sentir en lui …

Il sursauta lorsque cette pensée s'imposa à lui violemment. Le rouge de ses joues s'accentua, et il espéra qu'Aiolia mette ça sur le compte de l'air froid. Et pourtant, il avait tellement aimé lorsque le Lion l'avait tenu dans ses bras, lorsqu'il l'avait serré contre lui. Se recroquevillant davantage sur lui-même, il demanda dans un sourire, tout en braquant ses yeux d'émeraude dans ceux d'Aiolia :

- Pourquoi ?

Le regard du Lion le frappa de plein fouet. Les bruits de la lutte entre Hyôga et Seiya s'éteignirent. Le froid lui-même disparu. Il n'y avait plus que ces yeux intenses. C'était comme si plus rien n'existait au monde. Il se sentait tellement vivant, fixé ainsi par ce regard à la fois doux et brulant de passion. Son sourire s'effaça doucement sous la surprise et, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, il baissa les yeux, les joues encore plus rouges. Aiolia eut un petit sourire lorsqu'il vit Shun frissonner. Il se doutait que ces frissons d'anticipations n'étaient absolument pas dus à l'air froid de l'hiver, mais il décida de jouer le jeu :

- Tu vas attraper froid comme ça.

Shun n'hésita qu'un centième de seconde. La tête basse, frissonnant déjà d'un plaisir anticipé, il se laissa doucement tomber sur le côté. Aiolia le réceptionna délicatement contre lui, lui prodiguant sa chaleur. Le jeune homme enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou et respira son odeur naturelle musquée mélangée à celle du cuir de ses vêtements. Le nez dans ses doux cheveux, Aiolia huma leur fragrance d'amande douce. Le temps s'était de nouveau arrêté tout autour d'eux.

En bas des gradins, Shiryu sourit, attendrit. Dans l'arène, Hyôga poussa un cri de colère et frappa Seiya avec une violence physique dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve jusqu'ici. Le Chevalier Pégase s'écroula au sol, une main sur son nez ensanglanté, et lança :

- A va ba nan !

Ikki explosa de rire et applaudit bruyamment.

Le bruit de jeu de ses compagnons raisonna faiblement aux oreilles de Shun. Il se moquait de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. La chaleur du corps d'Aiolia commençait déjà à réchauffer le sien. Et cela lui avait manqué.

Ils étaient rentrés au Sanctuaire la veille, en toute la fin d'après-midi, et toute la soirée ils furent occupés à l'infirmerie. Mû et Athéna avaient tenu à tous les examiner avant de les envoyer de force dans leurs temples et chambres respectifs pour qu'ils se reposent. Tôt ce matin, en se levant, Shun n'avait pas osé descendre dans le temple du Lion, et lorsque ses camarades lui avaient proposé une séance de lutte à l'extérieur, il n'avait pu refuser. Cela lui faisait du bien de se sentir de nouveau opérationnel après avoir été privé si longtemps de son cosmos. Et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Aiolia le débusque, même s'il l'avait espéré.

A présent blotti dans ses bras, Shun ne s'imaginait pas ailleurs. Soudain, il sentit la joue d'Aiolia caresser la sienne, et ses lèvres frôler sa peau. Il frissonna. Il releva le visage malgré lui et leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Le Lion profita de ce moment pour poser sa main sur la cuisse de Shun et le caresser en remontant légèrement vers ses hanches. Un frisson secoua violemment le jeune homme et l'image de Ténia, le caressant et léchant sa peau, fit remonter un lui un sentiment de malaise intense. Il se détacha d'Aiolia et détourna vivement la tête.

Aucun des deux ne parla durant les premières secondes, puis finalement, Shun demanda dans un murmure :

- Comment tu as fait pour oublier ?

Incapable de détourner les yeux du profil du jeune homme, Aiolia fronça les sourcils. Il avait senti le malaise du jeune homme, et avait deviné que cela concernait ce qu'il avait enduré dans les appartements de la reine, avec cette Amazone totalement dingue.

- J'ai pas oublié, répondit finalement le Lion.

Il se souvenait encore de Cassia et ses yeux fous, Cassia qui le chevauchait et qui riait.

- Ça s'oublie pas, précisa-t-il.

Shun releva vers lui ses yeux d'émeraude. Ils étaient embués.

- Ça se combat, lui murmura le Lion.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme. De nouveau, ils se fixèrent. Shun avait de nombreuses fois repensé à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ténia, et chaque fois cela le faisait frissonner de dégoût. Non seulement parce que l'Amazone avait touché son corps avec ses doigts, ses lèvres et sa langue, mais aussi parce qu'il avait été incapable de se défendre. Mais les yeux doux d'Aiolia firent s'envoler ses craintes et ses souvenirs.

Beaucoup au Sanctuaire comparait Aiolia du Lion à un Chevalier indomptable et désobéissant, la plupart du temps dominé par la nature primaire de son cosmos : celle d'un animal sauvage. Pour preuve, il avait été le premier des Chevalier d'Or à se retourner contre son Pope lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire. Aiolia du Lion avait un problème avec l'autorité, c'était bien connu. Mais Shun connaissait sa délicatesse, ses caresses et ses yeux doux. En creusant un peu, finalement, on découvrait un personnage plein de douceur. Mais il ne fallait pas avoir peur de creuser, évidemment.

- J'ai grave envie de t'embrasser, lui murmura le Lion dans un souffle, les yeux plus brillants que jamais.

Shun émit un petit rire conquis. Aiolia avait aussi un don certain pour faire s'écrouler toutes ses belles certitudes. Et si, finalement, n'était-il qu'un homme dominé par sa passion et ses instincts sauvages ?

Leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de s'unir lorsque Saga se matérialisa brusquement derrière eux, et appela :

- Shun ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna avant de se redresser d'un bond. Aiolia, toujours assis, lança au Pope un regard noir.

- Athéna te demande, déclara celui-ci sans y prêter plus d'attention, c'est assez pressé mais passe quand même enfiler une toge.

Rouge de honte d'être ainsi surpris dans les bras d'Aiolia, vêtu d'un pantalon d'entraînement élimé et d'une simple serviette pour le couvrir, Shun acquiesça et s'en fut en lançant au Lion un regard désolé. Celui-ci le regarda s'éloigner, puis se redressa lorsque Saga lui tourna le dos à son tour.

Un grognement animal raisonna. Le Pope du Sanctuaire fit volte-face, les yeux écarquillés. Aiolia le fixa de ses yeux électriques encore quelques instants avant de se détourner et de ne plus s'occuper de lui.

Vers le centre de l'arène, toujours assis sur les plus basses marches des gradins, Shiryu n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Il connaissait l'histoire qui liait Aiolia et Saga. Le premier reprochait au second d'avoir provoqué la mort de son aîné, et le second reprochait au premier de n'être pas assez discipliné. Mais il y avait de toute évidence quelque chose de plus profond que cela.

Son regard vert d'eau fut accroché par la démarché chaloupé et féline d'Aiolia. Il avait une façon de marcher, à la fois lourde et pleine de puissance et de grâce – comme un lion en somme – qui inspirait le respect et la crainte. Toujours assis à ses côtés, Ikki le vit fixer de nouveau le Chevalier d'Or, et sentit une grosse jalousie poindre en lui. Brusquement, il se redressa et siffla en direction d'Aiolia.

- Hey ! le héla-t-il avec force.

Shiryu sursauta et tourna vers lui des yeux écarquillés de surprise. Aiolia s'arrêta et ses yeux descendirent jusqu'au Phénix. Il respirait la confiance en lui, impérial.

- Descends un peu pour voir ! s'écria Ikki en lui faisant signe de venir dans sa direction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! lança Shiryu, éberlué.

- Allez viens par là !

Aiolia sourit, puis descendit les gradins. Sidéré, Shiryu poussa un soupir et se frotta les paupières. Il hésitait entre sortir de l'arène sans se retourner, et assister au duel qui ne manquerait certainement pas d'être intéressant. Le Lion posa le pied dans l'arène, et l'atmosphère se chargea d'électricité. Cette situation semblait l'amuser.

Seiya, une main toujours sur le nez, s'assit sans demander son reste, les yeux rivés sur les deux hommes qui se faisaient face. Courroucé et énervé, Hyôga resta debout à ses côtés, les bras croisés sur le torse, l'air impressionnant.

- Désolé mon gars, mais va falloir enlever ça ! lança Ikki en désignant la tunique en cuir d'Aiolia. On fait de la lutte ici, alors pas de vêtement ! C'est japonais ça te pose un problème ?

Amusé de l'agressivité du Phénix, Aiolia sourit en dégrafant sa tunique. Ikki semblait énervé de le voir tourner autour de son frère et bien soit, le Lion allait lui prouver qu'il était capable de se battre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Bien évidemment, il ignorait que la réalité était toute autre, et qu'elle concernait directement la fierté gay d'Ikki du Phénix.

En voyant Aiolia se déshabiller, Shiryu frémit. Dans les bras d'Ikki, il se sentait toujours plus menu et plus fin que ce qu'il était réellement. Ce qui était en parti vrai puisque, à côté de lui, Ikki paraissait deux fois plus grand et musclé. Mais, à le voir ainsi debout à moitié nu en face d'Aiolia du Lion, Shiryu se rendit compte que son amant paraissait petit, voir minuscule.

Ikki venait d'avoir dix-huit ans, et sa croissance, bien qu'avancée, était loin d'être terminée. Bien évidemment, ses fréquents entrainements et les batailles qu'il livrait parfois le faisait paraitre bien plus développé qu'un jeune homme normal de son âge, mais face à un homme de cinq ans son aîné, âgé donc de vingt-trois, un homme mûr en pleine force de l'âge qui avait à son compteur bien plus de guerre et de bataille que lui, Ikki lui sembla tout à coup ridicule. Shiryu sentit un frisson d'anticipation le parcourir. Il était curieux de voir comment son amant se débrouillerait face à un adversaire de cette envergure.

Un grognement amusé s'éleva de la gorge d'Aiolia, et le cœur de Shiryu manqua un battement. Alors c'était vrai. Aiolia se laissait parfois tellement dominer par ses instincts premiers, par la forme primaire de son cosmos, qu'il en devenait sauvage.

Les deux hommes s'évaluèrent du regard, tournèrent l'un autour de l'autre, puis se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre d'un même mouvement. Le choc de l'impact fut si violent que Shiryu en frissonna de douleur en entendant les deux torses se percuter. Hyôga en ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, et Seiya poussa un rire surpris. Un grognement bestial s'échappa du combat et Aiolia montra les dents en tentant de renverser Ikki d'un coup d'épaule puissant. Le Phénix, surprit par la force de son adversaire, s'accrocha de toutes ses forces et parvint à se stabiliser. Et il réalisa aussitôt qu'il l'avait sous-estimé. Aiolia n'était pas un Chevalier d'Or comme les autres. Il y avait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose de redoutable, comme un animal indomptable à qui on croyait pouvoir passer la bride au cou. Mais il ne réalisa son erreur que trop tard, lorsqu'il percuta violemment le sol froid et mouillé de l'arène alors qu'Aiolia le fixait de toute sa hauteur de ses yeux bleus translucides.

Après quelques secondes tendues, le Lion lui tendit la main, et le Phénix l'accepta.

...

Après être passé par sa chambre pour s'essuyer le visage et les bras et passer une toge propre, Shun se hâta vers le bureau du Pope. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il était essoufflé. Il frappa. La lourde porte s'ouvrit.

Athéna était assise derrière le bureau en marbre blanc, et Saga se tenait debout à ses côtés dans sa cape blanche de Pope. Il lui sourit, rassurant.

- Shun ! s'exclama Athéna dans un grand sourire. Comment te portes-tu ? Mieux j'espère ?

Rassuré par ce ton léger, Shun sourit à son tour et s'approcha.

- Oui Athéna, merci, répondit-il hâtivement.

- Bien, me voilà rassurée, répliqua la Déesse. Je t'ai fait venir pour te demander quelque chose. Ou plutôt, t'ordonner, quelque chose. Excuses-moi d'utiliser ce terme mais, c'est pourtant vrai !

Elle souriait toujours, se permit même de rire, mais Shun découvrit soudainement la gravité de son regard. Il sentit l'air autour de lui se charger de tension, mais se força à garder son sourire et attendit, patiemment.

- L'attaque des Amazones m'a fait réaliser quelque chose, reprit Athéna en joignant ses mains sur le pupitre du bureau. Nous ne sommes pas préparés à de nouvelles attaques. La paix règne avec les Olympiens, je ne dis pas le contraire ! Mais, d'autres ennemis peuvent se cacher, comme nous l'ont montré ces Amazones.

Courte pause. Athéna tentait de paraitre détachée, mais elle stressait, cela se voyait dans la façon qu'elle avait de lier et délier ses doigts.

- Pour éviter que cela se reproduise, reprit-elle, j'ai l'intention de rouvrir certains camps d'entrainement laissés à l'abandon. Et j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de restaurer celui de l'île d'Andromède.

Shun écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. L'île avait été abandonnée après sa destruction par Milo et la mort de son maître, le Chevalier d'Argent de Céphée. Athéna l'avait décrété inapte à recevoir un camp d'entraînement digne de ce nom, juste après avoir repris les rênes du Sanctuaire.

- Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, reprit-elle en souriant toujours, tu rêvais de rouvrir cette île, non ?

- Oui, répondit Shun d'un ton hésitant, oui c'est vrai.

Il avait lancé cette idée en apprenant sa destruction, mais les années passant, il n'y avait plus pensé. Après tout, il avait vécu de très douloureuses années sur cette île, même s'il y avait rencontré son maître et June, même s'il s'y était trouvé lui-même, finalement.

- J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas seulement un rêve, Shun, continua Athéna, je voudrais qu'un camp d'entraînement soit rouvert sur cette île. Et j'aimerais que tu en sois le maître. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Une seule réponse fusa immédiatement dans l'esprit de Shun : Aiolia. Voilà ce qu'il en pensait. En partant pour l'île, il s'éloignerait de lui, car un Chevalier d'Or n'était pas autorisé à s'éloigner de son temple zodiacal. Mais il avait conscience que la question d'Athéna n'en était pas réellement une. C'était un ordre, comme elle l'avait si habilement décrété au début de cette étrange conversation. Il n'avait pas le choix.

- J'en suis honoré Athéna, répondit-il dans un sourire feint, j'accepte.

- Tu m'en vois ravie, répliqua la Déesse alors que son propre sourire se faisait plus triste, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, il te faudra partir le plus tôt possible.

- Très bien, je partirais demain.

Saga regarda le jeune Chevalier d'Andromède quitter le bureau plus rapidement qu'il n'y était entré. Il tourna la tête vers Athéna et la vit baisser les yeux, et enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

* * *

><p>Helloooo !<p>

Petit chapitre spécial un peu différent des autres, puisque cette fois ce n'est pas du tout du POV Aiolia =) j'ai plutôt eu envie de le montrer vu par ses camarades, quels qu'ils soient. Et vu par Shun, aussi, quand même =) Bien évidemment, dès le chapitre prochain, notre Lion revient en force ! ^^

Bien ... révélations dans ce chapitre également, et non des moindres ! La Terre, bientôt dominée par les hermaphrodites ... je m'emballe, je m'emballe, mais c'est tout moi ça XD

Vous pensez qu'Athéna a réussit à éloigner Aiolia et Shun ?

Je pense que le prochain chapitre viendra plus rapidement =)

Merci à tous d'être encore présents ! Bisous !


	27. 26 Le Lion perd le nord

**26**

**Le Lion perd le nord**

- Tu ne m'aides pas là ? demanda Milo dans un grognement d'effort.

- Nan pas là nan, lui répondit Aiolia en grommelant.

Le Scorpion grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe, très certainement une insulte, mais son camarade s'en moquait. Il se moquait de tout à présent. Il ne le vit même pas soulever un énorme morceau de colonne du Temple détruit et se détourner en pestant contre lui, et dire à Mû qu'il ne faisait aucun effort, et qu'il était le seul à travailler. Le Bélier lui jeta un regard à son tour. Aiolia, assit sur ce qui avait un jour été les marches du premier Temple du Sanctuaire, sentit la colère affluer. Il n'avait aucune envie d'écouter les sages conseils de son camarade en ce moment. Celui-ci sembla déchiffrer son regard noir, et fit finalement demi-tour sans demander son reste. Aiolia reprit sa contemplation morne de l'horizon.

L'hiver était blanc. Le ciel, le sol, les rochers, les Temples, les cabanons, les postes d'observations, tout était blanc, gris ou marron terni autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus de couleur. Il poussa un soupir et sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer. Il avait chaud, malgré l'air froid qui mordait la peau nue de ses bras. La colère seule alimentait sa chaleur, il le savait, mais il était incapable de se dominer aujourd'hui.

Trois jours. Trois jours que Shun demeurait introuvable dans tout le Sanctuaire depuis que Saga était venu le chercher sur les gradins de l'arène extérieure. Le premier jour, Aiolia avait mi cela sur le compte de leurs occupations respectives : lui-même avait été occupé à s'expliquer avec Mû sur ses sentiments et, de ce fait, sur ceux du Bélier occupé également à discuter avec son grand frère Aioros comme ils n'avaient jamais discuté occupé, surtout, à rédiger son rapport pour Athéna. Le rapport de ce qu'il s'était déroulé sur l'île lorsqu'il était captif, et après. Pour les Archives. Et cette occupation lui avait pris plusieurs heures, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer l'instant où Shun, au-dessus de lui, soupirait en vrillant ses yeux d'émeraude dans les siens. Impossible de se concentrer. Il n'avait donc pu se mettre à la recherche du jeune homme, mais s'était promis de lui mettre la main dessus le lendemain dès la première heure.

Le deuxième jour Shun était resté introuvable. Aiolia avait passé les premières heures de la matinée à traverser le Sanctuaire en long, en large et en travers dans l'espoir de le débusquer quelque part, mais finalement, il avait fini par demander autour de lui si personne n'avait vu le jeune homme. A la fin de la journée, la rumeur circulait dans le domaine sacré : le Lion en rut était à la recherche de sa femelle, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas entendre ses rugissements vains. Ça en faisait rire beaucoup. Sauf Aiolia.

Le troisième jour, cela ne faisait plus rire personne. Le Lion, incapable de comprendre la brusque disparition de Shun, était devenu, à défaut d'être triste et perdu, plus chatouilleux et dangereux que jamais. Shun l'avait abandonné, il était parti sans rien dire à personne, cela crevait les yeux. Pourquoi ? Mû lui avait alors demandé – ordonné serait plus exact – d'aider ses camarades à déblayer le périmètre tout autour du Temple écroulé du Bélier. Hors de question de faire venir des engins de chantier quand cela pouvait fournir aux Chevaliers d'Ors de quoi entretenir leur forme. Aiolia avait aidé à faire rouler une colonne tombée sur plusieurs mètres, avait porté deux blocs de roche compact jusqu'à un autre tas de pierres, puis s'était assis, perdu dans ses pensées et dans sa colère. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire à Shun pour que celui-ci disparaisse ainsi dans un mot ? Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit de mal. A moins que les sentiments de Shun, contrairement aux siens, n'en étaient pas, et que je le jeune homme avait désiré mettre de la distance entre lui et ce Lion trop mordu. A cette seule pensée, Aiolia sentit sa colère redoubler.

Finalement, Mû sembla changer d'avis et revint sur ses pas. Il s'assit aux côtés de son camarade et fixa à son tour le ciel blanc, uniforme. Il sentait la rage du Lion irradier et faire frissonner sa peau.

- Ce serait sympa si tu pouvais l'aider, dit-il doucement, il aimerait finir plus vite pour aller retrouver son fils.

- Mmh, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Il n'insista pas, et garda le silence plusieurs minutes. La discussion qu'ils avaient eu tous deux il y a deux jours leur avait permis de mettre les choses au clair. Aiolia s'était excusé de son comportement, l'avait rassuré sur son amitié, avant de finalement lui avouer qu'il était amoureux de Shun, et que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Mû avait répliqué en lui affirmant que, de toute façon, il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il ressentait lui-même et qu'il était effectivement plus sage qu'ils en restent là. Etait-ce seulement la vérité ? Oui. En partie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux, et la première journée s'était écoulée pour lui dans une sourde colère et une grande incompréhension. Il avait finalement accepté de voir Aiolia s'éloigner, malgré ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il en était triste bien évidemment, mais ne regrettait pas d'être passé à autre chose. Même si c'était encore dur de voir le Lion sans pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras, comme avant.

Cependant, ce qu'il se passait entre Aiolia et Shun en ce moment, ce mur d'incompréhension, de non-dit et de trahison, le réjouissait malgré lui. Et il s'en voulait de ressentir cela. Aiolia avait le droit d'aimer celui qu'il voulait, mais la jalousie ne s'expliquait pas.

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication, dit-il malgré tout, tournant son regard vert clair sur le profil du Lion. Il n'a informé personne de son départ, pas même Hyôga, avec qui il est très proche.

La réaction d'Aiolia fut instantanée : ses yeux bleus de ciel devinrent bleus de nuit et son visage se tordit de colère.

- Je suis plus proche de Shun qu'il ne l'était de Hyôga, c'est clair ?! s'écria-t-il violemment.

Mû recula, par précaution, et darda sur son camarade un regard étonné et inquiet. Aiolia était seul. Comme lorsque son frère avait déserté le Sanctuaire en paria. A bien y repenser, il n'avait plus été seul depuis des années, car avant le Bélier, il y avait eu Marine, et avant Marine, d'autres conquêtes féminines. Aiolia avait pris le risque d'affronter de nouveau la solitude, qui lui faisait pourtant si peur, et Shun était parti. Sans un mot.

Le seul souci, c'est que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait être vraiment sûr que Hyôga soit ou non au courant de l'affaire, puisque celui-ci était parti voilà deux jours pour l'Isba, et le village dont il avait la responsabilité en Sibérie. Seul Ikki et Shiryu, qui étaient respectivement espion personnel d'Athéna et chef cuisinier, étaient restés au Sanctuaire. Même Seiya, qui était pourtant adjoint de la sécurité du domaine sacré, était reparti pour le Japon, afin de faire part des ordres de la Déesse à la Fondation.

- Du calme, dit Mû avec douceur, je me doute bien que vous êtes proche … je ne faisais qu'émettre une hypothèse.

Aiolia soupira, au bord de l'implosion, et reprit sa contemplation. La présence du Bélier à ses côtés ne l'aidait pas. Au contraire. Il se sentait trahi, humilié, et pire que ça, idiot. S'était-il trompé ? Les sentiments de Shun étaient-ils sincères ? Et si Hyôga n'était en réalité par retourné en Sibérie ? La colère commença à faire tressauter sa jambe gauche et il serra les dents. Shun et Hyôga, ensemble ? Impossible, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, sur l'île, dans la cage. Mais peut-être le problème était-il là ? Peut-être Shun voulait-il oublié ce qu'il s'était passé, peut-être voyait-il cela comme … un viol ?

- Putain ! rugit le Lion en se relevant brusquement.

Mû sursauta à ses côtés et le regarda balancer un furieux coup de poing dans un monticule de roche, qui explosa. Les débris s'envolèrent, retombèrent au sol dans la poussière, et le Lion s'en fut de sa démarche lourde et menaçante. Le Bélier soupira. Il n'avait jamais éveillé une telle détresse chez Aiolia, jamais une telle jalousie ou une telle tristesse. Sa propre jalousie revint au galop et il se redressa en poussant un soupir, bien décidé à faire passer ce sentiment honteux en travaillant jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Aiolia se retrouva rapidement loin du Temple du Bélier, toujours aussi furieux. Il ne comprenait pas. N'avait pas envie de comprendre. Avait simplement envie de se défouler. Il avait conscience de ce qu'il ressentait pour Shun, mais n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il était devenu dépendant. La disparition du jeune homme l'avait fait revenir des années en arrière, lorsqu'Aioros l'avait abandonné et il se sentait désemparé. Pourquoi Shun était-il parti ? Et où était-il allé ? Que devait-il comprendre ?

Cela le mettait hors de lui mais Mû avait malheureusement raison, le seul qui put être au courant de la destination de Shun, c'était Hyôga. Et peut-être son frère, Ikki. Soudain, au milieu de la montée de marche, Aiolia se figea. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Le Phénix devait bien être eu courant ! Mais où était-il ? Autant commencer ses recherches au Palais du Pope, là où il avait ses quartiers avec Shiryu.

Le Lion se projeta de toute sa rapidité vers sa destination et arriva très rapidement dans le hall de marbre du Palais. Il envoya son cosmos en vague successive dans le bâtiment, à la recherche de celui du Phénix. Mais seul celui, autoritaire, de Saga, lui répondit de se calmer. Athéna lui envoya une vague chaleureuse d'inquiétude et de soutien, et Dohko envoya une brève pulsion qui aurait pu se traduire par un simple « coucou, ça va ? », puis se tut. Camus lui répondit assez sèchement de ses Archives, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Shiryu resta muet. Et pourtant, Aiolia l'avait bien sentit, non loin, dans les cuisines. Il devait bien savoir où se trouvait Ikki. Ni une ni deux, le Lion prit la direction du fief du Dragon.

Il comprenait que Shun ait besoin de faire le point. Après tout, il n'avait jamais accepté sa condition d'hermaphrodite, et voilà qu'un homme lui disait qu'il était amoureux de lui, de son caractère à la fois bien trempé et fragile, de son corps menu et fort, de ses yeux brillant et tourbillonnant. Il pouvait comprendre que le jeune homme puisse être déstabilisé, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi être parti sans rien dire ?!

Aiolia poussa les portes des cuisines du Sanctuaire, et aussitôt, une très bonne odeur de légumes bouillis et de viande épicée lui agressa les narines. Son estomac gronda. Il était tellement préoccupé par la disparition de Shun, qu'il en avait oublié sa faim. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis le petit déjeuner, et ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant que la nuit commençait à tomber sur cette fin d'après-midi d'hiver. Shiryu ne se retourna même pas pour le regarder entrer, occupé à faire frire quelque chose qu'Aiolia ne put identifier mais qui dégageait une agréable odeur sucrée.

- Que me vaut l'honneur ? demanda le Dragon d'une voix chantante.

Il avait attaché ses cheveux comme Mû avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était à Jamir : un simple élastique tombant qui liait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval au milieu du dos. Aiolia n'accorda même pas un regard à sa taille athlétique, longue et musclée, et s'avança impérieusement dans la pièce – dans laquelle il n'avait jamais mis les pieds jusqu'à aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs.

- Où est Ikki ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Shiryu se retourna face à lui, les sourcils arqués, apparemment surpris de la question. Il resta silencieux le temps de l'assimiler complètement, puis répondit :

- Je ne sais pas. J'suis son amant pas sa nounou. Pourquoi ?

Le Dragon avait l'air sur ses gardes. Aiolia soupira rageusement, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, marcha dans la pièce comme un lion en cage sous le regard inquiet de Shiryu, puis s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Shun ces derniers jours. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire de mal ?! Le jeune homme lui en voulait manifestement pour ce qu'il s'était passé sur l'île, et pourtant, à ce moment-là, il avait été parfaitement consentant. Persuadé qu'il mourrait, certes, mais consentant. Aiolia se souvenait encore de son regard brillant, de son souffle brûlant, de ses gestes empreints de passion, de la chaleur à l'intérieur de son corps et de sa peau douce. Il frissonna. De toute évidence, Shun avait voulu mettre de la distance entre eux, et le seul capable de le renseigner, c'était Hyôga, qui était introuvable. Ou Ikki. Introuvable aussi. Ne restait que Shiryu, qui ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil craintifs.

Aiolia fronça les sourcils. Il sentait la tension qui animait le corps du Dragon. Pourquoi celui-ci était-il aussi stressé ? Il pouvait sentir sa crainte jusque dans son propre corps. Il se tourna vers lui. Shiryu faisait apparemment d'immenses efforts pour ne pas le regarder mais il avait l'air vraiment très tendu. Comme si sa présence le mettait mal à l'aise. Comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui pose certaines questions. Croisant les bras, Aiolia fit face à Shiryu, qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Tu sais où est Shun ? demanda le Lion d'une voix grave.

Il vit Shiryu froncer les sourcils, déglutir, se composer un visage impassible et réfléchir. Réfléchir une seconde de trop.

- Non, répondit-il en feignant de retourner à ses légumes frits, pourquoi je saurais ?

Court silence durant lequel Aiolia tenta de contenir sa colère. Shiryu du Dragon mentait très mal.

- Parce que t'es le petit ami de son frère, répondit-il les dents serrées, et parce que depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hyôga il ne se confie plus à lui. Je me trompe ?

Shiryu eut un sourire amusé, retourna encore un ou deux légumes, puis fit de nouveau face à son interlocuteur.

- Non, répondit-il, tu ne te trompes pas. D'ailleurs je ne te pensais pas aussi perspicace.

- Beaucoup de mes adversaires font cette erreur, répliqua le Lion d'un ton sec, ils me prennent souvent pour un gros lourd incapable de réfléchir.

Shiryu, cette fois, rit franchement.

- Tu crois que je suis un ennemi ? demanda-t-il.

- Dans le cas présent ? Oui.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Shiryu ne semblait pas avoir peur. Il était simplement incroyablement tendu et inquiet, comme s'il craignait non pas d'éveiller une plus grosse colère en Aiolia, mais simplement de lâcher l'information par mégarde.

- Dis-moi où il est, lui ordonna brusquement Aiolia.

- Non, répondit aussitôt Shiryu sur le même ton brusque et froid.

- Pourquoi ?! explosa le Lion avec colère.

Il avait gardé ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine de peur de faire une bêtise. De peur de laisser sa colère prendre le dessus. Face à lui, le Dragon baissa rapidement les yeux sur ses bras aux muscles tendus, fronça les sourcils puis, le visage plus dur que jamais, répondit :

- Parce qu'il m'a demandé de ne rien te dire, quoi qu'il arrive.

Aiolia du Lion vit rouge. Sa colère, comme bien souvent, domina sa raison et il se jeta sur Shiryu dans un grognement de rage. Sa rapidité fut telle que le Dragon, encore légèrement affaibli à cause de ses côtes cassées, ne réagit pas assez rapidement et eut tout juste le temps de lever les bras. La poigne puissante d'Aiolia se referma sur son cou et le projeta violemment contre le plan de travail. Derrière lui, la poêle se renversa, déversant l'huile bouillante et les légumes à moitié fris. De la fumée s'éleva des plaques de cuisson.

Mais la rage du Lion retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Il réalisa son acte lorsqu'il sentit la main de Shiryu se refermer sur son poignet, et il lâcha prise en reculant. Le Dragon toussa, porta la main à sa gorge et releva sur le Lion un regard vert d'eau inquisiteur et grave. L'attaque n'avait duré que quelques secondes, pourtant sa trachée avait été sur le point d'être broyée, il le savait. Face à lui, Aiolia semblait lui-même surpris de sa réaction. Celui-ci savait que son séjour sur l'île des Amazones l'avait changé, faisant remonter en lui une violence qu'il avait longtemps cachée. Mais il l'avait oublié ces derniers jours. Grâce à la présence de Shun, qui avait le don de l'apaiser.

- Tu crois franchement que je vais te dire où il est après ça ?! lança Shiryu, une main toujours autour de sa gorge.

- J'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser, répliqua Aiolia dans un grognement animal, mais pense à ça : si je le retrouve moi-même, après l'avoir cherché des jours, des semaines ou des mois sur cette foutue planète ! Là j'aurais vraiment la rage !

Shiryu le fixait toujours, le souffle court, l'expression grave.

- J'ai bien l'intention de le chercher jusqu'à ce que je le trouve, reprit Aiolia avant de faire demi-tour, avec ou sans ton aide.

Derrière lui, il y eut un léger rire, un toussotement douloureux, et la voix de Shiryu qui lui dit :

- Ah, si Ikki pouvait me dire des trucs pareils de temps en temps.

Aiolia, qui avait presque atteint la sortie, s'arrêta. L'huile de friture continuait de fumer et de grésiller sur les plaques de cuisson.

- Shun m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire, reprit le Dragon, et une promesse entre frère, ça ne se rompt pas …

Le Lion se tourna et regarda son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Apparemment, il tentait de se convaincre lui-même de sa bonne foi. Finalement, il soupira, baissa brièvement les yeux, les releva, et dit :

- Il a été nommé Maître de l'île d'Andromède par Athéna. Il a ordre de la remettre en état et de la rouvrir pour des entrainements.

Aiolia cligna des yeux, le cœur battant la chamade. L'île où Shun avait suivi son entraînement, mais qui avait pourtant été fermée à cause de son état extrêmement dégradé. Athéna avait apparemment prit la décision de la restaurer. Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? Il fit volte-face.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de quitter le Sanctuaire sans autorisation ? lui lança Shiryu alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine en toute hâte.

Evidemment, il n'avait pas une seule seconde pensée à informer son Pope de son départ, mais le Dragon avait raison. Pour un Chevalier d'Or dont le poste était de garder un Temple du Zodiaque, sortir du domaine sacré sans une autorisation du grand patron était vu comme une désertion, même en temps de paix. Il prit la direction du bureau de Saga. Après tout, ça n'était que l'affaire de quelques minutes.

Il poussa la lourde porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Assit derrière son bureau, l'ex-Chevalier des Gémeaux releva sur lui un regard courroucé qui s'assombrit encore lorsqu'il identifia l'importun qui venait d'entrer sans frapper. Aiolia avala la distance entre la porte d'entrer et son Pope d'un pas énergique.

- J'ai besoin d'une autorisation pour quitter le Sanctuaire, lança-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

- Et pour quelle raison je te pris ? répliqua Saga d'un ton sévère.

Aiolia réfléchit en quelques secondes. Saga était connu pour ses facultés premières, qui étaient de lire dans les esprits. Et puis, il était doué aussi pour savoir instinctivement si vous lui mentiez ou non.

- Pour retrouver Shun, répondit-il alors, il est parti là-bas sans m'avertir et j'ai besoin de lui parler. Pour comprendre.

Surpris par l'honnêteté de son compagnon d'arme, Saga cligna des paupières, baissa les yeux sur les feuilles étalées sur son bureau, puis releva la tête. L'expression de son visage semblait plus douce.

- Après tout, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, soupira-t-il, t'as rendu ton rapport à temps et tes camarades peuvent se passer de toi quelques jours pour le déblaiement du terrain. Juste le temps de te faire signer ça et …

- Non, coupa une voix autoritaire.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement, l'un sur la droite l'autre sur la gauche, et se redressèrent brusquement en découvrant Athéna qui, venant tout juste de sortir de son boudoir, les fixait intensément, son sceptre d'or à la main.

- Tu ne quitteras pas le Sanctuaire, Chevalier du Lion, reprit la Déesse, intransigeante.

Aiolia fronça les sourcils, les poings serrés, et Saga arqua les siens, surpris.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le Lion d'un ton sec.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier devant toi il me semble, répondit Athéna tout aussi sèchement.

La mâchoire d'Aiolia se crispa, comme s'il retenait un rugissement d'indignation. La bouche de Saga forma un « o » muet et ses yeux faisaient la navette entre son camarade du Lion, et sa Déesse.

- Ceci est un ordre direct Aiolia, reprit celle-ci en levant le menton, je t'ordonne de rester au Sanctuaire, et j'attends de toi une totale obéissance.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le Lion ne réponde :

- Bien, Déesse Athéna.

Il s'inclina brièvement et sortit du bureau sans rien dire de plus. Athéna le regarda refermer la porte, resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de finalement retourner dans ses appartements puis poussa un soupir, le regard bas. Toujours debout derrière son bureau, Saga hésitait à bouger, de peur de voir ressurgir dans la pièce un Lion enragé. Mais rien ne se produisit et, soupirant de soulagement, il se rassit.

...

Depuis tout petit, il connaissait l'hiver de la Grèce. Comme dans tous les pays d'Europe ou presque, c'était une saison froide et humide, mais qui ne descendait que rarement en dessous de moins dix. Mais il n'avait jamais connu l'hiver de la côte est africaine. Extrêmement froide et beaucoup plus humide encore. L'île d'Andromède n'était faite que de roche et de poussière qui ne parvenait pas à emmagasiner le peu de chaleur de la journée. Le sol crissait sous ses pieds et l'air froid agressait la peau de son visage.

Aiolia regarda autour de lui, désabusé. De par son nom, il pensait que l'île d'Andromède était plus chaleureuse que ça. Mais, comme la plupart des terrains d'entraînement des Chevaliers d'Athéna, c'était une terre hostile aux traits irréguliers. De tous les côtés, les rochers s'élevaient comme autant de masses informes et imprécises dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Un silence de mort régnait. Pas d'oiseaux. Pas d'insectes. Juste ce silence lourd et imposant. Comment Shun avait-il fait pour grandir et s'épanouir dans un tel endroit ?

Soudain, un coup de fouet claqua juste devant le visage d'Aiolia, qui leva les bras pour se protéger et recula, surpris.

- Qui va là ?! tonna une voix autoritaire.

Le Lion releva les yeux. Sur un promontoire rocheux, parée de son armure d'argent brillante de mille feux, June du Caméléon le toisait derrière son masque inexpressif. Elle avait l'air assez dangereuse vue d'en bas.

- Ça ne va pas non ! répliqua Aiolia avec énergie. T'as failli me crever un œil !

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que le corps de la jeune femme ne se détende lorsqu'elle reconnut l'intrus.

- Aiolia ! chantonna-t-elle gaiement. Désolé, je ne t'avais pas reconnu sans ton armure.

Elle descendit du monticule sur lequel elle se tenait et enroula son fouet autour de son bras. Une énergie puissante se dégageait de son corps musclé. La petite fille qu'il avait déjà entraperçut au Sanctuaire s'était métamorphosée en femme pour le moins impressionnante, qui avait l'air tout aussi entrainée et efficace au combat que Marine ou Shina.

- C'est comme ça que tu accueilles les visiteurs ? demanda le Lion, un peu inquiet tout de même.

- Généralement quand un Chevalier d'Or arrive, répondit la jeune femme en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, on est averti un petit quart d'heure à l'avance par cosmos ou message. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Un problème au Sanctuaire ?

Elle le détailla des pieds à la tête, se demandant certainement pourquoi le Chevalier du Lion ne portait pas son armure.

- Non aucun, répondit naturellement Aiolia, je venais juste voir Shun.

Nouveau moment de silence le temps que la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds n'assimile l'information.

- Ah …, répondit-elle finalement d'une voix amusée, je vois …

Elle tendit alors le bras et pointa l'obscurité du doigt, vers le nord-est.

- Son cabanon est là-bas, dit-elle, il n'a pas de tour de garde à prendre cette nuit, alors il doit déjà dormir profondément.

- Merci …

Silence. Ils s'entreregardèrent puis le Lion prit la direction indiquée et lui tourna le dos. Il était incapable de voir son visage à cause de son masque d'argent, mais il pouvait deviner et sentir le regard et le sourire de June. Il s'en moquait. Elle pouvait bien penser ce qu'elle voulait, de toute façon tout était vrai. Le cœur cognant à grands coups dans la poitrine, Aiolia commença son ascension dans l'obscurité. La voix de la jeune femme raisonna alors dans son dos :

- N'hésite pas à frapper fort à la porte ! Shun a le sommeil très lourd.

Le Lion se retourna dans le but de la remercier mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Comment savait-elle cela ? La jeune femme fit alors volte-face et s'en fut, la démarche légère et joyeuse. Quelle fille étrange.

Aiolia n'avait pas mi bien longtemps avant de se décider. Peu importe que l'ordre vienne directement d'Athéna ou non. Maintenant qu'il savait où Shun s'était enfui, il n'avait pas l'intention de croiser les bras. Il devait savoir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi être parti sans rien dire après lui avoir avoué ses sentiments, pourquoi s'être détourné après lui avoir fait croire qu'il était amoureux ? Oui, le Lion était en colère, mais il était aussi terriblement blessé. Il avait sincèrement aimé Marine et Mû, mais pas autant qu'il aimait Shun. Le Chevalier de l'Aigle et celui du Bélier avait été là pour lui, pour lui apporter la présence réconfortante dont il avait besoin. Mais cette fois, avec Shun, Aiolia n'avait pas seulement envie de recevoir, il avait aussi envie de donner. Donner de sa présence et de sa force pour nourrir cet autre avec lequel il se sentait si bien. Derrière son armure de belle assurance et de puissance divine, Shun était quelqu'un de fragile, il le savait. Tout comme lui, au fond.

Arrivé au sommet, un vent froid fouetta son visage et les nuages se dissipèrent. Les rayons de la lune éclairèrent alors une petite cuve de roche noire, au fond de laquelle se dressait une maisonnette construite à même la roche, là où le bois et la pierre se fondaient et se confondaient à la perfection, sans que le Lion ne sache réellement où commençait l'un et où s'arrêtait l'autre. Il resta un instant à contempler l'endroit. C'était vétuste et austère, mais cela ne manquait pas de charme. Protégé des vents froids de l'hiver par les rochers tout autour, et de la chaleur de l'été grâce à l'ombre que ceux-ci créaient tout autour d'eux. Idéal. Isolé. Sécuritaire. Calme et silencieux.

Il descendit prudemment la roche poussiéreuse et glissante d'humidité figée par le froid. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, comme s'il tentait par tous les moyens de s'extraire de sa cage thoracique. Aiolia franchit les derniers mètres le souffle court et les membres tremblants. Il était nerveux.

Les trois coups qu'il donna à la porte en bois raisonnèrent dans cette cuve de roche, si fort qu'il en sursauta. Il attendit. Rien, pas un mouvement ni un bruit. Shun était-il véritablement à l'intérieur ? Aiolia frappa de nouveau, mais plus fort. Il ne voulait pas faire aller son cosmos de peur que le jeune homme ne le reconnaisse et ne l'empêche d'entrer. Alors il frappa encore, beaucoup plus fort.

Il y eut du bruit à l'intérieur et Aiolia se figea. Les battements de son cœur raisonnaient à ses tempes. C'est alors que le cosmos de Shun, encore un peu endormi, le toucha doucement. Timidement. Il tentait d'identifier son visiteur. Aiolia frissonna de délice et ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir. Une puissance phénoménale dormait dans ce doux cosmos incertain, et c'était bon de le sentir caresser le sien. Mais Shun se retira aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait touché et se terra bien au fond de lui-même. De toute évidence, il l'avait reconnu. Aiolia rouvrit les yeux.

Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit à l'intérieur, plus un seul mouvement. Shun tentait de toute évidence de faire le mort. Un vent froid parvint à s'engouffrer dans la cuve naturelle de roche et Aiolia frissonna bien malgré lui. Malgré sa colère et son incompréhension, le Lion prit une grande inspiration et, prenant son mal en patience, déclara :

- Shun ouvre … fait pas chaud ici.

Le silence lui répondit. Aiolia ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans rien dire. Shun n'était pas partit du Sanctuaire sans rien dire sans raison, il y avait une explication à cela et ce n'était pas en le brusquant qu'il obtiendrait des réponses. Alors il attendit. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois secondes.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et les yeux vert émeraude de Shun apparurent dans l'embrasure. Il ressemblait à un pauvre petit animal traqué, et semblait plus inquiet que surpris de voir le Lion devant chez lui. Il sembla hésiter brièvement avant d'ouvrir plus grand, et son visage se dévoila. Ses cheveux ébouriffés retombaient en mèches folle tout autour de ses yeux, et une expression apeurée se peignit sur ses traits.

- Aiolia ?! lança-t-il d'une petite voix. Mais qu'est-ce que … comment as-tu su … ?

- Shiryu n'a pas résisté à mon charme, répliqua le Lion en s'appuyant d'une main à la porte.

Shun eut un petit sourire mais de toute évidence, il n'était pas à son aise. Aiolia reprit doucement :

- Tu me fais entrer ? Il fait vraiment froid …

Cette fois, Shun n'hésita pas. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Aiolia pénétra à l'intérieur de la maisonnette. L'endroit n'avait qu'une seule pièce avec, en face de la porte, sur toute la longueur du mur, une cheminée en pierre noire au centre de laquelle brûlait un petit feu aux flammes oranges et dorées. Sur la droite, un petit lit dérangé, au milieu une table et deux chaises, à gauche une petite cuisine et un poêle à bois. Une réserve de buche était collée à la porte, à l'intérieur même de la pièce, pour éviter au bois d'être attaqué par l'humidité extérieure. Aiolia fit quelques pas sur le sol de bois inégal, et se retourna. Shun ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Toute la maisonnette était plongée dans une douce chaleur qui dégageait l'odeur du bois brûlé et de la roche chaude, éclairée seulement par les flammes dans l'âtre.

Aiolia eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le pyjama de Shun avant que celui-ci ne rabatte les pans de son épaisse robe de chambre en laine blanche : c'était un large tee-shirt jaune sur lequel un smiley gris souriait. Le Lion sourit. Toute sa colère s'était envolée comme par magie. Face à lui, Shun baissa les yeux, tendu.

- Je ne pensais pas que Shiryu se laisserait convaincre si facilement, avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Je … l'ai un peu bousculé.

Shun releva vivement la tête, inquiet.

- Je lui ai rien fait ! s'empressa d'ajouter Aiolia. Mais ton départ m'a rendu un peu méchant …

Face à lui, Shun tenta de se soustraire à son regard et fit disparaitre ses mains dans la laine épaisse de sa robe de chambre. Il était mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le Lion en sentant son indignation revenir au grand galop. Pourquoi t'es parti sans rien me dire ?

- Athéna m'a nommé responsable de cette île, répondit Shun.

- C'était pas ma question ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

Le ton de sa voix était monté. Shun releva les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait reprendre contenance.

- Parce que j'ai pas eu le courage ! éructa-t-il avec force. Je me suis dégonflé ok ?!

- Alors tu m'as planté comme ça, sans dire un mot, et t'as fui ?! répliqua Aiolia sur le même ton.

Shun riva dans ses yeux son regard courroucé. Ils se turent tous deux, avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne :

- Sur le moment ça me paraissait être la meilleure solution … j'ignorais si Saga t'autoriserait à quitter le Sanctuaire et je ne voulais pas te dire adieu …

Aiolia garda le silence. Shun poussa un rire nerveux.

- Nan mais écoute un peu ça comme c'est niais ! lança-t-il les yeux brillants de larme.

Le Lion eut un sourire. Shun reprit sa respiration, calmement, les larmes au coin des yeux, et continua :

- Maintenant je me rends compte que c'était idiot …

- Oui, c'était idiot, confirma Aiolia avec douceur, parce que tu vois, Saga me l'a donné, l'autorisation, et j'ai couru ici ventre à terre.

Shun sourit. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens. Il semblait attendre et désirer quelque chose sans oser faire le premier pas, et Aiolia n'avait pas besoin d'être expert en relation sociale pour deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

- T'es venu, souffla Shun, alors que …

Il semblait ne pas réellement croire à sa présence ici.

- Comment tu peux … comment tu … en sachant que je suis …

Il avait l'air au bord des larmes et de l'indécision. Son monde semblait s'écrouler. Un homme, qu'il aimait depuis des années, se tenait debout devant lui même après qu'il s'en soit détourné. En réalité, il avait agi sur un coup de tête. Ce qu'il s'était passé sur l'île, il n'en était pas très sûr. Il avait demandé à Aiolia de lui faire l'amour car il pensait mourir, et il l'avait ensuite embrassé sur le champ de bataille car il lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais ensuite ? Les choses n'avaient pas démarré de la meilleure façon entre eux, et Shun avait eu peur. Comment était-il sensé se comporter à présent ?

**/!\**

**LEMON**

**/!\**

**Ames sensibles s'abstenir**

- En sachant que tu es hermaphrodite ? termina Aiolia avant de reprendre dans un soupir : Shun, je t'aime pour ce que tu es, pas pour ce que j'ai envie que tu sois.

Quelque chose palpita en lui, qui n'était ni son cœur ni son cosmos, mais un sentiment plus profond encore. Jamais, de sa vie, Aiolia du Lion n'avait dit « je t'aime » à quelqu'un, et prononcer ces mots aujourd'hui avait une saveur toute particulière. Shun resta immobile quelques instants, puis ses yeux se voilèrent et les larmes coulèrent. Un sourire timide étira ses lèvres. Aiolia combla l'espace entre eux en deux enjambées. Ses bras semblèrent s'ouvrir d'eux-mêmes et il attrapa Shun pour le serrer fortement contre lui. Le jeune homme répondit à son étreinte en entourant son cou de ses bras et leurs lèvres s'unirent. C'était venu si naturellement qu'ils semblèrent autant étonné l'un que l'autre de ce qu'il se passait. Finalement, Aiolia prit les devants et sa langue s'engouffra dans la bouche de son compagnon, qui répondit avec encore plus d'ardeur.

Accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils continuèrent d'échanger ce fougueux baiser durant plusieurs minutes. Aiolia sentait naitre dans son corps une chaleur délicieuse et fulgurante qui lui fit tourner la tête et fit réagir son sexe en conséquence. Il se sentit rapidement à l'étroit dans son jean. Pour sa part, Shun se sentait tout aussi brûlant, dur et humide. Jamais son corps, ce même corps qu'il dont il avait honte depuis tant d'année, n'avait eu ce genre de réaction, et surtout pas dans les bras de Hyôga. Quelque chose pulsa dans son ventre et fit frémir son entrejambe humide et moite. Il se souvenait de la douleur lorsqu'Aiolia s'était introduit en lui la première fois, lorsqu'il avait fait glisser son désir fièrement dressé entre ses chairs sensibles. Il se souvenait de la sensation de sa présence en lui, dur comme un arbre lisse, palpitant et doux, un arbre de chair. Il frissonna et poussa un gémissement d'anticipation. Il se moquait de la douleur, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sentir de nouveau ce désir le pénétrer et l'emplir.

Aiolia sentit son corps réagir à ce gémissement. Son cœur battit douloureusement et envoya vers son sexe une vague de sang brûlant. Son désir se fit douleur et il grogna. Trop serré, son membre gonflé palpitait en tentant de s'étendre. Les bras de Shun se resserrèrent davantage autour de sa nuque. Leur baiser désespéré les essouffla rapidement et ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Shun avait les yeux incroyablement brillant. Aiolia fondit sur son cou et attrapa la peau tendre entre ses dents. Son amant poussa un cri. Les mains fermes du Lion descendirent le long du dos musclé et s'arrêtèrent sur ses hanches à la courbe féminine. Une nouvelle pulsation envoya une nouvelle vague dans son corps et la douleur éclata jusqu'à le rendre fou.

Dans un autre grognement rauque, Aiolia saisit fermement Shun et le poussa sans ménagement sur le lit. Il était animal. Il était instinct. Il était fournaise. Sa raison semblait purement et simplement avoir pris congé. Le jeune homme tomba lourdement sur le matelas en retenant un cri de surprise et vit le Lion fondre sur lui de toute la masse de son corps musclé. Son appréhension se réveilla et il sentit la peur faire battre son cœur lorsqu'il vit son amant, brusquement torse nu, l'attraper par les hanches et le tirer à lui, avant de dégrafer son pantalon. A voir Shun ainsi étendu devant lui, Aiolia perdit tout contrôle. Il écarta ses jambes et se pencha sur lui, le souffle court et brûlant. Shun tendit la main et l'arrêta en la posant sur son torse chaud.

- Attend, souffla-t-il d'une voix inquiète, va doucement …

Mais Aiolia ne l'entendait plus. Il ne voyait que ces yeux d'émeraude qui scintillaient dans la semi-obscurité, ces cheveux doux éparpillés parmi les draps et ce corps frissonnant et offert. Il plongea en lui, dans sa chaleur et sa douceur. Shun retint un cri de douleur et ferma les yeux, le corps crispé. C'était douloureux au point de lui couper le souffle. Aiolia, totalement allongé sur lui, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou, grogna de frustration et donna un coup de hanche brusque pour pénétrer plus encore dans son corps. Mais Shun s'était trop crispé. Une nouvelle douleur fusa dans son corps, et cette fois le cri passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

En l'entendant, Aiolia se redressa et vit les larmes couler sur les joues du jeune homme sous son corps. Il se retira. En sentant le Lion quitter son corps, Shun expulsa l'air retenu prisonnier dans ses poumons et ferma ses jambes. La douleur pulsait encore dans son ventre.

Aiolia se baissa de nouveau sur lui et l'embrassa. Sa bouche, son cou, sa clavicule, puis de nouveau sa bouche et encore son cou, tout en lui murmurant :

- Pardon … pardon …

Shun tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il avait envie de dire à Aiolia qu'il s'en fichait, que la douleur lui importait peu et qu'il pouvait continuer, qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps. L'ouvrir, le déchirer, le faire saigner. L'aimer. Peu importe, du moment qu'il le faisait sien. Mais le jeune homme ne put que gémir.

Aiolia, après l'avoir délesté de son pyjama, embrassa ses larmes et descendit sur son corps. Il y passa d'abord ses mains, appréciant la douceur et la finesse de la peau, puis ses lèvres et sa langue, pour en goûter la saveur. Il embrassa, il suça, il lécha. Sous ses intentions, Shun se contorsionnait de plaisir. Tout était plus chaud à présent. Leurs deux corps, les draps du lit, la pièce elle-même, tout semblait bouillonner de leurs deux passions combinées qui se propageaient après avoir fusionnées.

Après s'être attardé plus longtemps sur le ventre chaud et doux, Aiolia descendit encore vers l'entrejambe de Shun. Celui-ci eut un brusque sursaut et émergea brutalement du brouillard de plaisir dans lequel son amant venait de le plonger, pour le repousser assez violemment.

- Non ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix paniquée. Non …

Son amant lui saisit les poignets fermement et replongea entre ses cuisses. Shun tenta de l'y déloger mais c'était peine perdue, car Aiolia était bien décidé à découvrir ce que le jeune homme cachait. Il savait ce qu'était l'hermaphrodisme : le mâle et la femelle en un seul corps, mais il ne pouvait imaginer qu'elle apparence cela avait. Il découvrit alors que ce qu'il croyait n'était pas la stricte vérité. L'hermaphrodisme n'était pas la présence des deux sexes en un même endroit, mais les deux combinés en un seul et celui de Shun en était la perfection à ses yeux. A première vue, il ressemblait à celui d'un homme, dressé et dur, mais en réalité Aiolia découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un clitoris démesuré car il ne possédait pas tout de l'attribut masculin. Là où aurait dû se trouver les testicules, le Lion découvrit une fente chaude et humide sur laquelle il passa la langue.

Le souffle de Shun resta bloqué dans ses poumons non pas, cette fois, à cause de la douleur, mais d'un plaisir immense qui lui fit serrer les draps. Il laissa échapper un gémissement et ferma les yeux, en proie à une jouissance qu'il n'avait jamais atteinte, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Aiolia s'évertua durant plusieurs minutes à le lécher et le prendre en bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il l'estime assez ouvert. Plongé dans un brouillard brûlant, le regard et la vision trouble, Shun haletait, projeté dans une autre réalité faite de brume chaude et de plaisir profond. Il aperçut les contours d'Aiolia, de nouveau au-dessus de lui, l'éclat scintillant de ses yeux bleus et sentit soudain une brûlure intense et délicieuse s'insinuer dans son corps. Il soupira de bienêtre. La brûlure s'enfonça plus profondément, se retira puis revint, encore et encore.

Shun ne réalisa qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il s'agissait d'Aiolia qui allait et venait en lui. Le souffle du Lion était chaud sur son visage et ses grognements raisonnaient comme une musique entêtante à ses oreilles. Ses propres gémissements commencèrent à lui répondre en échos et la suite ne fut plus faite que de ça : leurs deux voix qui s'unissaient sur le même rythme que leurs deux corps.

Aiolia plongea et replongea encore en lui, dans sa douceur et sa chaleur, le souffle de plus en plus rapide et court. Il était entré comme le conquérant souhaité devant lequel s'ouvraient la porte extérieure et les portes profondes. Et il parcourait lentement, doucement, longuement, tous ses secrets. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus violents, et les gémissements de Shun se transformèrent en cris de plaisir. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, chacun rivé sur le visage de l'autre et sur les sensations qu'ils se procuraient mutuellement.

Ce fut Shun qui le premier rompit le contact. Il attrapa Aiolia par la nuque et le força à s'allonger sur lui. Il voulait sentir son corps sur lui et en lui, il le voulait tout entier contre lui. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils avaient désiré se fondre pour ne former plus qu'un seul corps et les mouvements d'Aiolia allèrent en accélérant encore. Il se laissa aller au paroxysme de son plaisir en poussant un grognement de gorge et tout son corps se crispa lorsqu'il éjacula. Shun poussa un long cri en se libérant à son tour. Tout son corps était brûlant, mais pas autant que son intimité, là où il sentait encore pulser le sexe d'Aiolia. Le souffle court, tous les membres parcourus de tremblements incontrôlés et de frissons, Shun se mit à caresser le dos de son amant, les paupières fermées comme pour mieux en sentir le contact.

Le Lion, toujours couché sur lui, avait quant à lui les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse ressentir de telles choses. C'était tellement intense que tout son corps en frissonnait d'anticipation. Il en voulait encore, encore jusqu'à avoir mal ou jusqu'à ne plus se souvenir qui il était ni où il était. Le corps de Shun, son odeur, son regard, sa voix, tout était pour lui comme un Eden et il avait envie de s'y replonger, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore … et les caresses de Shun sur la peau nue et en sueur de son dos ne faisait rien pour le calmer.

Il se redressa, reprit une grande inspiration, et tira Shun jusqu'à lui. Celui-ci se laissa faire comme une poupée, le corps et la peau aussi douce et fluide que de la soie. Aiolia le serra contre lui avec force. Leurs peaux en sueur glissèrent l'une contre l'autre et ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue. Le Lion n'était pas le seul à vouloir consumer son désir jusqu'à l'épuisement le plus total car Shun répondit au baiser avec tout autant de passion, si ce n'est plus.

Aiolia le hissa sur ses cuisses et entra en lui avec une facilité déconcertante, son sexe dressé glissant si facilement dans sa féminité ouverte. Shun rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un râle et les mouvements reprirent. Fougueux. Passionnés. Ils s'embrassèrent, se regardèrent, se serrèrent encore et toujours plus fort. Ils vinrent encore ensembles dans un cri uni, fondu l'un dans l'autre. Tremblant, Shun n'avait plus aucune force et se laissa tomber en arrière. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce corps, cette intimité qu'il avait si longtemps haït puisse lui procurer une telle jouissance entre les mains d'Aiolia.

Celui-ci le retint avant qu'il ne tombe complètement et le retourna avec vigueur. Il avait encore de l'énergie à revendre et n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter maintenant. Shun s'écroula sur le ventre dans un gémissement. Il semblait à bout de force, perdu dans un brouillard de plaisir opaque et moite. Le Lion le força à se relever et maintint le dos fin de son amant contre son torse musclé en l'attrapant par la gorge. Shun enserra son poignet à son tour. Une fois encore, Aiolia entra en lui en poussant un long gémissement. La sensation était si puissante qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle ne le quitte jamais. Les va-et-vient reprirent.

A genoux sur le matelas, dos tourné à Aiolia, Shun haletait, visage levé vers le plafond de pierre. Derrière lui, le torse de son amant restait collé à son dos et entre ses jambes, son sexe continuait de le pénétrer inlassablement. Après plusieurs minutes de gémissements et de soupir, Aiolia fit descendre sa main du cou jusqu'au ventre de Shun. Il l'enserra ainsi et l'obligea à se pencher en avant, continua de le tenir et ses coups de boutoir reprirent plus fort. Shun poussa un cri.

En sueur, à bout de souffle mais toujours plein de fougue, Aiolia grogna, se pencha sur le corps de son amant et mordit la peau de son cou pour y laisser une trace. Il n'était plus seulement en train de lui faire l'amour, il était en train de se fondre en lui, de devenir lui, de se répandre dans tout son corps pour se l'accaparer entièrement. Il en faisait son domaine, son fief.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'après plusieurs heures, une fois que la seule chose qu'il puisse ressentir c'était la douleur de son corps brûlant, et que la seule chose qu'il puisse entendre, c'était la voix de Shun que le suppliait d'arrêter. Puis il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte, emplit d'un bienêtre jamais égalé.

* * *

><p>Je vous avais bien dis que la suite ne tarderait pas cette fois ^^ bah, un lemon c'est toujours plus agréable à écrire XD<p>

Alors, que pensez-vous de cela ? Comment Athéna va-t-elle prendre le fait qu'Aiolia ait désobéi à un ordre direct ? Va être fachée nan ? XD Et les Dieux, comment vont-ils réagir maintenant que leurs ordres ont été contourné ?

Z'avez aimé ce lemon ? =)

Allez, à bientôt !

Bisous 3


	28. 27 Athéna se rebiffe

**27**

**Athéna se rebiffe**

En ouvrant les yeux, Aiolia vit qu'il faisait encore nuit noire dehors, et pourtant l'horizon s'éclaircissait déjà. La cuve naturelle où se trouvait la maisonnette ne recevant les rayons du soleil que lorsque celui-ci était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, Aiolia ne réalisa pas tout de suite que l'astre du jour était déjà levé. Seul le feu mort dans la cheminée le lui fit comprendre. Il remua le bout de son nez glacé et sortit un bras de sous les draps pour écarter ses cheveux cuivrés de ses yeux. Le froid de la pièce lui agressa la peau et il replongea rapidement dans la chaleur du lit en retenant un cri de surprise. Contre son corps, Shun ne fit pas un seul mouvement, ni un seul bruit. Il dormait profondément, le visage caché par les couvertures, recroquevillé sur lui-même comme un enfant pour se protéger instinctivement du froid.

Aiolia mit plusieurs minutes à se décider, essayant de rassembler son courage pour se risquer hors du cocon chaud que leurs deux corps avaient créé. Finalement, il repoussa les draps et se leva, totalement nu et à moitié réveillé. Il aurait préféré rester bien au chaud à serrer le corps de Shun contre lui, mais le feu dans la cheminée n'allait pas se rallumer tout seul. En premier lieu, il enfila ses vêtements tout en claquant des dents, puis s'empara de quelques brindilles sèches et journaux froissés pour faire démarrer le feu de cheminée. Tout ceci en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers Shun pour vérifier s'il dormait toujours. Le jeune homme était totalement immobile, semblant même avoir cessé de respirer. Il ne réagit même pas lorsqu'Aiolia donna un coup de tisonnier dans la roche de la cheminée par mégarde.

Par la suite, à mesure qu'il s'activait et prenait ses aises, il devint moins prudent et fit tomber une buche sur le plancher, se prit le genou dans la table et jura bruyamment en se brûlant un doigt. Mais Shun ne se réveilla pas. Finalement, bientôt un beau feu brûla dans l'âtre, déversant sa lumière et sa chaleur dans la pièce encore obscure. Aiolia sourit, se frotta les mains et tenta le tout pour le tout pour se préparer un café. Il n'avait plus utilisé de poêle à bois depuis des années, et mit un certain temps avant de se souvenir comment l'utiliser. C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte.

Le Lion sursauta, jura dans sa barbe un torchon à la main, et ouvrit en grand, une expression courroucée sur le visage. June sembla lui sourire derrière son masque.

- Je m'en doutais ! lança-t-elle toute guillerette. Quand j'ai pas vu Shun se pointer à l'aube sur le terrain, je me suis dit que vous aviez fait des galipettes !

- Chut, grogna Aiolia dans un murmure, il dort encore.

- Pas de problème j'te dis, il a le sommeil hyper lourd ! Un vrai ours qui hiberne !

La jeune femme se pencha alors par la porte, sa tête blonde s'introduisant dans la maisonnette, et lança en chantonnant :

- Hey hey ! Shu-un !

Aiolia se tourna vers son amant, dont seuls les cheveux dépassaient des couvertures, et attendit. Aucune réaction. Il sourit.

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit, reprit June avec entrain, en fait pour le réveiller c'est pas si compliqué, suffit juste de …. Non allez, je te laisse trouvé tout seul !

Le Lion battit des paupières, indécis. Elle se moquait de lui ou bien ? La jeune femme fit alors volte-face et s'en fut d'un pas énergique, lançant par-dessus son épaule :

- Quand il se réveillera dis-lui que je l'autorise à prendre sa journée ! Comme ça vous pourrez faire autant de cochonnerie que vous voulez !

Puis elle monta le promontoire rocheux en trottinant, et disparue. Aiolia ferma la porte tout en riant, amusé de l'innocence et de la joie de vivre de la jeune femme.

- Elle n'est pas un peu folle cette fille ? demanda-t-il à Shun qui ne lui répondit évidemment pas, trop occupé qu'il était à dormir.

Une fois son café bien bouillant, il s'autorisa à emprunter une tasse en terre cuite et s'assit, son breuvage à la main. Le feu bien vivant dans le foyer de la cheminée avait nettement réchauffé l'intérieur de la maisonnette et Aiolia se débarrassa de sa veste, restant en tee-shirt froissé. Il but une gorgée et se brûla la langue puis, poussant un nouveau juron, déposa sa tasse sur la table branlante. Il se sentait encore alangui du plaisir intense qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit. Assis face au lit, il fixait la silhouette de Shun sous les draps et sourit. Son amant avait l'air plus mort que vivant, mais il trouvait ça attendrissant.

A force de se rappeler le nombre de fois où il l'avait fait sien, l'avait pénétré avant de venir en lui, Aiolia sentit une chaleur délicieuse naitre dans le creux de son ventre. Il gigota sur sa chaise, un sourire assez niais aux lèvres. Shun dormait comme un bébé, totalement inconscient du désir qu'il éveillait, même à distance et complètement emmitouflé dans les draps, chez son amant. Celui-ci se souvenait encore parfaitement de la sensation que la douceur et la chaleur de son contact lui avait procuré, et plus encore de l'intérieur de son corps. Il avait maintenu Shun sur le ventre en le tenant par les hanches, en caressant la peau tendre et brûlante de son ventre, et en le pénétrant, encore et encore. Il l'avait tenu de la même façon des heures durant.

En repensant à cet instant, Aiolia fronça les sourcils, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il l'avait tenu comme s'il avait voulu entrer en contact, inconsciemment, avec quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un ?

La chaleur dans la petite maisonnette avait grandement augmenté en peu de temps et, même endormit, Shun le ressentit. Il bougea d'abord faiblement, puis gigota en grommelant et s'extirpa des couvertures. Sa tête émergea, ébouriffée, les yeux fermés et l'expression béate. Il bougea légèrement sur le côté puis s'immobilisa, prit une grande et profonde inspiration, puis se tut. Rien ne semblait indiquer qu'il était véritablement en train de dormir si ce n'est le mouvement régulier et lent de sa poitrine se soulevant à chacune de ses respirations. Aiolia n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un dormir si profondément.

Voir son visage endormi auréolé de ses cheveux d'émeraude, les épaules et le torse nu, était pour lui magnifique. Shun avait un corps fin, musclé, à la fois doux et dur. Ses yeux bleu myosotis suivirent la ligne de ses pectoraux, puis de ses abdominaux et tentèrent de deviner la forme du ventre sous les draps. Ce ventre qui cachait mille secrets. Mille promesses. Ce ventre qui cachait la vie. Aiolia frémit.

Il n'avait plus repensé à Absol depuis qu'ils étaient de retour au Sanctuaire sains et saufs, avec les rares Amazones survivantes en cavale dans presque tout le pays turc. Et pourtant, son fils était vivant, malgré le fait qu'il l'ait vu disparaitre sur le champ de bataille. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous rentrés et avaient découverts la disparition des enfants venus du futur, un grand accablement les avait tous gagné. Saga leur avait alors affirmé que, s'ils avaient été aspirés par le temps, c'était à cause de la modification qu'ils avaient, eux, les Chevalier d'Athéna, apporté à l'Histoire. Le futur avait changé, et de par ce fait, les enfants avaient eux-mêmes changé, car ils ne correspondaient plus à ce qu'ils étaient. Ou à ce qu'ils seraient. Absol lui avait avoué être né sur l'île des Amazones, Shun lui donnant la vie attaché dans les appartements de la reine avant de mourir. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé pour lui ? Shun avait récupéré son cosmos, ce qui n'était pas censé se produire alors qu'il était enceint. Baignant désormais dans la puissance divine de son ventre et de sa chair, Absol n'était donc plus véritablement le même. Il avait été modifié, exactement comme l'avenir qu'il était venu sauver.

En repensant à son fils, à l'éclat décidé et entêté de ses yeux bleu-vert, à la fermeté de l'expression de son visage, et à la force dont il avait fait preuve sur le champ de bataille, face aux Amazones, Aiolia sentit une vague de fierté l'envahir. N'y tenant plus, il se leva, délaissant sa tasse de café derrière lui, se déshabilla, et retourna sous les draps. La chaleur sous les couvertures était différente de celle du feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Plus douce, plus intime. Le Lion frissonna de délice et colla son corps nu à celui de Shun, l'entourant de ses bras musclés. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Lentement, presque timidement, son amant caressa son ventre avec tendresse, en appréciant sa douceur et sa tiédeur. Il ferma les yeux. Les minutes passèrent.

La main avait beau aller et venir sur sa peau, Shun semblait ne rien ressentir dans son sommeil. Le rythme de sa respiration profonde ne changea pas, et il n'émit pas un seul bruit. Aiolia sourit. C'était assez drôle en vérité. Taquin, il se mit en tête de découvrir où se situaient les limites de son amant, et entreprit de parcourir tout son corps avec ses mains. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les contours du nombril, puis descendirent se perdre entre ses cuisses. Il caressa le sexe au repos, puis passa un doigt léger sur l'intimité chaude, encore humide de leurs ébats de la nuit. Il bifurqua sur les cuisses fermes et tendres à la fois, descendit jusqu'aux genoux puis remonta. Il plongea son visage vers la nuque offerte et respira l'odeur de leurs deux corps unis plusieurs fois. Ses lèvres touchèrent la peau, la léchèrent, l'embrassèrent, tout le long du cou jusqu'à la clavicule. Il sentit son propre sexe réagir et venir caresser les fesses de son compagnon. Ce simple contact décupla le plaisir qui s'éveillait en lui et il poussa un soupir.

Shun remua. Très doucement. Le mouvement de ses paupières fut tellement furtif qu'Aiolia cru l'avoir rêvé et pensa brièvement que le jeune homme se tournait simplement dans son sommeil. Mais non. Il était bel et bien réveillé. Ses bras graciles se soulevèrent pour l'enlacer et il se colla à lui en poussant un soupir de bienêtre brûlant. Tout le corps de Shun, ramener brusquement à sa sensibilité tactile, quémandait caresses et attention. Il plongea son visage contre son cou, prit une grande inspiration, puis resta ainsi, les yeux clos, cherchant sans doute encore le sommeil. Attendrit par ce visage à moitié ensommeillé, Aiolia reparti à l'assaut de sa peau et, cette fois, la mordit. Shun eut un léger soubresaut et poussa un petit grognement satisfait. Aiolia sourit. Puis, sans qu'il ne l'ait cherché, les jambes de Shun s'ouvrirent et entourèrent ses hanches larges pour le coller plus encore contre lui, et lui offrir l'intérieur de son corps. Dans un même mouvement, son visage se redressa, à la recherche d'un baiser. Le Lion ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Alors que son sexe fièrement dressé s'introduisait dans son intimité accueillante, sa langue prenait possession de sa bouche.

Totalement abandonné, totalement passif, Shun poussa un gémissement de plaisir mais resta parfaitement immobile alors qu'Aiolia allait et venait en lui. Lentement. Très lentement. Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Se regardèrent intensément lorsque Shun ouvrit enfin les yeux puis se serrèrent fermement l'un contre l'autre, s'abandonnant au rythme lent de leurs deux corps, bien loin de la frénésie qui les avait habités durant la nuit. Après plusieurs minutes interminables Aiolia, détendu au possible, serein, se libéra dans un soupir. Puis, allongé sous les draps brûlants de leur passion, ils se caressèrent inlassablement, les yeux fermés. Le Lion était au paradis. Jamais il n'avait fait preuve d'autant de douceur avec quelqu'un, et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi à l'aise.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent. Aiolia était sur le point de se rendormir lorsqu'il sentit Shun bouger contre lui, cherchant à s'extraire de ses bras. Il obtempéra à contrecœur et libéra son amant. Celui-ci s'étira, puis le fixa de ses yeux d'émeraude et sourit. Silence. Ils s'entreregardaient sans gêne aucune.

- J'ai cru que tu allais me tuer cette nuit, lâcha finalement le jeune homme, un brin insolent.

Aiolia rigola malgré lui. En réalité, il était soulagé. Il avait eu peur, un instant, que Shun soit gêné de sa présence et de ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit. Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de l'intimité avec quelqu'un, ni même de la passion, aurait pu être mal à l'aise ce matin. Mais au vu de son sourire effronté, ce n'était pas le cas.

- Que veux-tu, répliqua le Lion sur le même ton, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas me donner à fond.

- Ça promet !

Incapable de se départir de son sourire, Aiolia suivit son amant des yeux alors que celui-ci s'extirpait des draps, en équilibre précaire sur ses jambes, apparemment à la recherche de son pyjama – qui avait atterri, sans qu'aucun des deux protagonistes ne sachent trop comment, sur la réserve de bois, à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Shun fit deux pas, manqua de perdre l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse à la table.

- Bah merde ! rigola-t-il.

Aiolia se redressa, amusé mais néanmoins inquiet.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il un sourire mitigé aux lèvres.

- Nan, j'ai l'impression de marcher sur du flan, lui répondit son compagnon.

Encore une fois amusé à ses dépens, Aiolia poussa un rire détendu. Shun attrapa enfin son vêtement, l'enfila et avisa la tasse de café sur la table.

- C'est toi qui l'a préparé ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah oui, qui d'autre ?

- Ça arrive à June de rentrer me faire un café et ressortir sans que je l'entende.

- Vu comme tu dors profondément, ça ne m'étonne même pas.

Ce fut au tour de Shun de rigoler. Il précisa :

- Pour reprendre l'expression d'Ikki : quand je dors, je ressemble à une buche.

Ils rirent tous les deux. Aiolia, toujours allongé nu sous les draps, regarda Shun sortir une autre tasse et se servir du café. Il le suivit du regard lorsque le jeune homme remit du bois sur le feu, hypnotisé par ses jambes. Totalement glabres, fines et musclées, elles semblaient sûres alors que Shun s'efforçait encore parfois de garder son équilibre. Néanmoins, le jeune homme allait et venait dans la maisonnette comme bon lui semblait, pas le moins du monde gêné par ce que son corps lui faisait subir. Aiolia ressentit de l'admiration pour son compagnon, capable, apparemment, de s'adapter à toutes les situations. Mais il était tout de même inquiet. Car, en se rappelant sa fougue de cette nuit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander :

Et le bébé ?

Mais autre chose, de non moins important, le taraudait. Comment en faire l'annonce à Shun ? Le plus drôle était qu'il soit au courant et non le principal concerné. Pourquoi Absol lui avait-il révélé la vérité à lui, et non pas directement à celui qui allait le mettre au monde ? Shun lui avait pourtant avoué n'avoir jamais autant discuté avec quelqu'un hormis avec Absol lui-même. Donc, la tâche lui revenait aujourd'hui à lui, Aiolia. Mais comment aborder le sujet sans faire naitre de panique ?!

- J'irais bien prendre un bain moi, lança brutalement Shun dans un sourire, pas toi ?

Aiolia sourit, retenant difficilement une réplique du genre : c'est sûr qu'on s'en est mi partout cette nuit ! Mais ce fut une question technique qui franchit ses lèvres :

- Y'a une salle de bain ici ?

Ses yeux bleus parcoururent la petite pièce du regard, à la recherche d'une porte hormis celle de l'entrée. Il n'y en avait pas. Tout en ouvrant un coffre en bois brute, Shun secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Non, je me baigne directement dans la mer, répondit-il dans un sourire, il y a une plage de galet au sud de l'île, elle est protégée des forts courants par des pics rocheux. J'adore me baigner là-bas.

Aiolia se redressa sur le lit. Assit, les coudes posés sur les genoux, la tête tournée vers Shun, il le regarda sortir des vêtements du coffre. Encore une fois, il se demanda :

Et le bébé ?

Se baigner en plein hiver dans cette eau glacée, n'était-ce pas dangereux ? Une vague d'inquiétude le submergea, mais il se réfréna. Trouver la bonne question, la bonne explication. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux. Shun enfila un pantalon élimé et retira son pyjama. Le regard du Lion descendit sur son ventre plat à la peau blanche. La vie battait-elle ici ?

- Elle doit être froide non ? demanda Aiolia d'une voix grave.

- Tu rigoles, répliqua Shun en enfilant un pull de laine épais, elle est glacée ! Mais ça donne un bon coup de fouet.

Il lui sourit, s'assit sur une chaise et entreprit de délasser d'épaisses chaussures de terrain deux fois plus grosses que ses pieds. Ainsi vêtu, il ressemblait à un gamin des montagnes ou un aventurier dépassé, et c'était assez séduisant en réalité. Mais le trac d'Aiolia n'en redescendit pas pour autant, au contraire. Shun terminait d'enfiler sa seconde chaussure lorsque le Lion se décida enfin à se lancer :

- J'aurais peut-être du … 'fin j'y pense seulement maintenant mais …

Tout en se redressant, Shun lui lança un regard attentif et interrogatif. Il s'empara d'une veste large et lourde, qui avait sans doute appartenu à Ikki au vu des différentes traces de brûlures sur les manches, et l'enfila. Aiolia prit une grande inspiration.

- J'aurais dû penser à mettre une protection non ? demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les iris émeraude qui le fixait sans ciller.

Shun battit des paupières, indécis. Il ne semblait pas voir où son compagnon voulait en venir. Aiolia se traita copieusement de tous les noms d'oiseaux disponibles – en silence bien sûr – et tenta de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Mais pourquoi avoir commencé par ce sujet débile ?! En face de lui, le jeune homme ne semblait pas comprendre. Il attendait patiemment que son compagnon reprenne le fil de ses pensées.

- Tu sais bien ! reprit Aiolia avec vivacité. Un préservatif … j'en n'a pas mi.

- Oh ! s'exclama Shun en détournant les yeux. Ah …

Il lui tourna le dos en faisant mine de rajuster sa veste sur ses épaules et prit grand soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Il était visiblement gêné. Aiolia changea de position sur le lit et se tourna dans sa direction, les jambes hors de la couverture. Shun avait déjà du mal à accepter sa condition d'hermaphrodite, et voilà qu'il faisait irruption pour en rajouter. Mais il n'allait pas lui cacher la présence d'Absol, c'était un secret qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre. Il allait reprendre la parole, mais Shun le devança.

- T'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, je veux dire … laisse tomber.

Aiolia poussa un rire nerveux.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça, laisse tomber ?! demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Shun fit volte-face et leurs regards se croisèrent. Son visage était dur mais sa voix douce lorsqu'il répondit :

- Les hermaphrodites sont stériles, un point c'est tout, c'est clair ?

- Comment ça ? répliqua Aiolia tout en ayant la sensation d'être un parfait idiot.

Son compagnon poussa un soupir énervé mais continua ses explications avec toujours autant de calme.

- Annulation chromosomique, dit-il lentement, tous les hermaphrodites répertoriés sur Terre sont stériles, c'est comme ça. C'est … comme ça. C'est tout. Alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Aiolia resta muet quelques instants, indécis. Absol aurait-il menti ? Ils s'entreregardèrent intensément.

- Tu … t'es sûr ? demanda le Lion, la gorge sèche.

- Attend, répliqua Shun dans un petit rire, c'est qui le médecin ici, c'est toi ou moi ?

Son amant sourit à son tour, mais il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Shun avait forcément tort. Pourquoi Absol lui aurait-il menti ? Pourquoi Antéros, dont il avait entendu la voix dans sa tête en serrant Shun contre lui sur ce champ de bataille maudit, aurait-il menti lui aussi ? Mais avait-il seulement réellement entendu cette voix ? Face à lui, Shun continuait de le fixer, vêtu de la tête aux pieds pour affronter le froid de l'hiver extérieur sur cette île désolée. Il semblait patiemment attendre un mot de sa part.

De son côté, Aiolia attendait un mot de la part d'Antéros. Qu'il lui dise, qu'il lui certifie qu'Absol ne lui avait pas menti, qu'il était vivant en ce moment. Mais les secondes s'écoulèrent et le Dieu garda le silence. Si Absol vivait dans le corps de Shun, alors pourquoi avait-il disparu sur l'île ? Pourquoi était-il mort ? Il attendit encore, appelant l'esprit d'Antéros de toute la force du sien. Rien.

- Aiolia ? appela doucement Shun en s'approchant. Je suis désolé.

Le Lion releva les yeux vers lui, un peu perdu.

- Pour Absol, continua le jeune homme d'une petite voix. Je suis désolé qu'il soit mort …

Il s'installa à ses côtés sur le lit et posa une main tendre sur son bras.

- Cassia est morte et …

- Cassia n'était pas sa mère, le coupa vivement Aiolia.

Face aux sourcils froncés d'incompréhension et de surprise de Shun, il continua :

- Mais c'est pas grave. Je veux dire … en venant à cette époque il savait qu'il changerait l'avenir. Et il a réussi.

- Oui …

C'était ça. Absol venait changer les choses, et afin de le pousser à sauver Shun, il lui avait raconté ce mensonge. Aiolia avait cru deviner un air de ressemblance entre Shun et son fils, mais l'avait-il réellement vu ? N'avait-il pas vu ce qu'il voulait voir uniquement ?

Le stress intense qui comprimait sa poitrine s'envola alors subitement et il put respirer de nouveau librement. Il sourit, tendit la main et vint caresser les cheveux de Shun qui chatouillaient les épaules étroites et dures du garçon. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Car à présent, il avait Shun pour lui tout seul et n'allait pas s'en priver. Il se pencha, captura les lèvres de son compagnon dans les siennes et ils s'embrassèrent. Ses regrets de ne jamais pouvoir connaitre son fils s'envolèrent dans les bras de Shun et il sourit. Mais le jeune homme se détacha de lui et se redressa.

- Bref, je vais devoir aller bosser. C'est pas que ça m'enchante mais Ah !

Aiolia l'attrapa brutalement par le bras et le tira vers lui. Ils tombèrent tous deux sur le lit et le Lion lui attrapa fermement les poignets.

- J'ai oublié de te dire, June t'a donné ta journée, lança-t-il tout sourire.

Shun lui jeta un regard suspicieux et dit :

- J'y crois moyen.

- Pourquoi ? rigola le Lion. T'as pas envie de rester avec moi et de faire l'amour toute la journée ?

Au tour de Shun de rire.

- Chiche, répondit-il dans un murmure.

Aiolia sourit et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Un baiser qui devint vite pressant et brûlant. Il se leva sur ses bras pour permettre à Shun de se redresser et de retirer sa veste, puis ils basculèrent tous deux sur le côté et le jeune homme se retrouva sur son amant. Il s'installa à califourchon sur lui, caressa son corps sans cesser de l'embrasser, et c'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte.

Les deux hommes se figèrent. Aiolia, étendu sur le dos, une main posée sur la cuisse de Shun, releva la tête pour jeter un regard meurtrier à la porte d'entrée. Son compagnon fit de même, avant de faire basculer sa jambe gauche au-dessus de lui pour se relever.

- T'attend quelqu'un ? lui demanda le Lion.

- Pas que je sache, répondit Shun en attrapant la poignée de la porte.

Aiolia eut tout juste le temps de s'asseoir convenablement sur le lit et de rabattre la couverture sur sa nudité, avant que le visage figé de colère de Saga n'apparaisse. Le Lion se raidit. Entre les deux hommes, Shun écarquilla les yeux de surprise, toujours accroché à la poignée de la porte. Pour que le Pope en personne se déplace jusqu'à l'île d'Andromède, ça devait être grave. Aussitôt, le jeune homme imagina les Amazones prendre leur revanche et lancer sur la Terre et les hommes une série d'attaque dévastatrice. Son cœur manqua un battement et son ventre se contracta.

- Saga, dit-il dans un sourire crispé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien de grave, répliqua froidement le Pope, je viens juste chercher un fugitif.

Son regard noir se braqua sur Aiolia qui, le visage dans les mains, se redressa en poussant un soupir, les cheveux ébouriffés, totalement nu sous les draps. Il ne paraissait pas très surpris de retrouver son chef devant la porte de chez son amant. Quant à Shun, il sentit le souffle lui manquer. Lentement, il se tourna vers le Lion, qui croisa brièvement son regard avant de baisser les yeux et de pousser un nouveau soupir.

Trois secondes.

- T'as pas fait ça ?! demanda Shun d'une voix blanche.

- J'ai pas fait quoi ? répliqua doucement Aiolia.

- Je vais t'éclairer, coupa Saga avec brutalité, pas plus tard qu'hier Athéna t'a ordonné de ne pas quitter le Sanctuaire, et aujourd'hui je suis obligé de me déplacer moi-même pour venir te chercher ici. Alors, qu'est-ce tu n'as pas fait ?

Le Pope semblait très en colère, chose passablement étonnante chez lui, car il avait un don pour garder son calme en toute circonstance – surtout face aux quelques excentricités des hommes de son équipe. Shun lâcha enfin la poignée et, la bouche entrouverte de stupeur, tenta de reprendre son souffle. Face à lui, Aiolia ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Tu n'as pas obéis à un ordre direct de ta Déesse, rugit Saga avec force en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, voilà ce que tu n'as pas fait !

Shun poussa un gémissement partagé entre la colère, la stupéfaction et l'abattement, et recula. Pour sa part, Aiolia restait étonnamment calme.

- Alors maintenant tu vas me suivre et t'expliquer avec elle, et fissa ! hurla de nouveau le Pope.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, le coupa Aiolia avec un calme étonnant, je suis complètement à poil. Tu pourrais me laisser quelques minutes histoire de mettre au moins un pantalon ?

Saga, la mâchoire crispée de rage, se retenait apparemment de ne pas hurler de nouveau. Il jeta un regard brillant de colère à Shun qui, lui aussi à moitié dénudé, ne parvint pas à le soutenir et détourna les yeux, essoufflé.

- T'as trente secondes, lâcha finalement le Pope avant de sortir et de claquer brutalement la porte derrière lui.

Shun resta à fixer ses chaussures. Aiolia poussa un soupir et se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à cette éventualité. Il savait qu'il commettait un impair en sortant ainsi du Sanctuaire, mais il n'avait pas pensé à la suite. Qu'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs, si Saga n'était pas venu le chercher ? Serait-il sagement retourné au Sanctuaire sans rien dire, comme si de rien était ? Il en doutait.

- Tu m'avais dit, commença Shun d'une voix incertaine, que Saga t'avait donné la permission …

- J'ai menti, répliqua aussitôt Aiolia, tu croyais quoi, que j'allais te dire d'entrée de jeu que j'avais délibérément désobéi ?

- Nan mais … est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

Aiolia soupira et se leva du lit. Totalement nu, il traversa la pièce pour s'emparer de son caleçon et de son pantalon sous le regard de Shun qui, immobile, ne savait trop que faire. Il était partagé entre la colère et une reconnaissance immense. Aiolia avait bravé les ordres pour le retrouver.

- Fallait pas faire ça pour moi, murmura-t-il en serrant les bras sur son torse pour se donner une contenance.

- Quoi ? répliqua Aiolia en braquant son regard dans le sien. Elle a refusé de me donner une permission même après que je lui ai expliqué que je voulais te retrouver.

- Ça ne t'autorisait pas à ignorer son autorité !

La voix de Shun manquait de fermeté et il en avait conscience. Terriblement conscience. Aiolia termina d'enfiler son jean et, les mains sur les hanches, prit une grande inspiration.

- T'aurais préféré que je le fasse ? Que je lui obéisse ? demanda-t-il.

Bref silence. Shun ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il était partagé entre sa raison et sa passion. Qu'Aiolia ait si gravement désobéi lui faisait à la fois très peur, et extrêmement plaisir.

- Non, répondit-il dans un murmure, bien sûr que non …

Aiolia poussa un petit soupir satisfait et s'avança vers lui. Il était en jean, torse nu, et ses yeux brillaient si forts. Shun sentit un frisson d'anticipation le parcourir. Il avait passé sa nuit dans les bras d'Aiolia, et pourtant, à l'idée qu'il puisse le toucher de nouveau, il se sentait déjà défaillir, prêt à dire oui à tout. Une chaleur délicieuse naissait déjà au creux de son ventre. Le Lion tendit les bras, lui attrapa les épaules et le serra tendrement contre lui. Shun prit une grande inspiration, s'emplissant de l'odeur musquée de son corps. Et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs longues secondes.

- Il faut que tu y retournes, déclara finalement Shun, blottit sur le torse chaud du Lion.

- Pas envie, bougonna celui-ci.

Shun eut un petit rire, se redressa et ils s'embrassèrent. Finalement, il fut le premier à se détacher de son amant et dit :

- Va-t'en.

Aiolia le regarda quelques secondes éviter son regard, poussa un nouveau soupir, puis récupéra son tee-shirt et sa veste. Plein d'une nouvelle colère, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et sortit dans l'air froid. Saga, qui l'attendait dehors, se retourna en l'entendant et vit venir vers lui un Lion enragé. Ses yeux d'ordinaire si bleus semblaient briller de rouge, et son visage était déformé de colère. Il lui jeta un regard haineux en passant à ses côtés et continua sa route. En se retournant, juste avant que la porte ne se referme dans son élan, Saga vit Shun pleurer, seul dans la petite maisonnette.

...

- T'as cinq minutes pour te présenter convenablement devant ta Déesse, ordonna Saga d'une voix ferme.

Quelques peu hébété par le transport aussi rapide que déstabilisant, Aiolia mit un certain temps avant d'identifier l'endroit où il venait d'atterrir. Le Temple du Lion, tout simplement. Mû, qui avait guidé la téléportation depuis l'île d'Andromède, recula et, les yeux bas, attendit que le Pope s'éclipse. Il l'avait accompagné sur l'île après que celui-ci l'y ait contraint pour faciliter le voyage. Il restait le Chevalier ayant, au Sanctuaire, le plus de facilité et de rapidité à se téléporter.

- Comment ça ? demanda Aiolia avec froideur. Je croyais que tu m'emmenais directement la voir ?

- Dans cette tenue ?! explosa Saga. Tu n'as donc aucune fierté ?! Soit tu te présentes devant elle avec ton armure, soit tu ne franchiras pas vivant les portes du bureau, est-ce que c'est clair ?!

Le Pope était furieux. Estomaqué, Mû releva les yeux vers lui. Il l'avait déjà entendu proférer des menaces, mais jamais aussi grave ni aussi sérieusement. Mais, le plus troublant était que la lueur dans son regard indiquait bien qu'il le ferait s'il en avait l'occasion. Puis le Bélier tourna ses yeux sur Aiolia. Celui-ci, le visage grave et les poings serrés, semblait avoir vu comme lui. Il se garda donc de répondre et se détourna. Mais la colère se lisait sur son visage, et dans chacun de ses gestes.

Saga sortit du Temple en claquant furieusement la porte du bureau. Mû et Aiolia se retrouvèrent seuls au milieu du salon étriqué qui sentait le renfermé. Immobile, le Lion tentait de faire passer sa colère, alors que le Bélier attendait le bon moment pour prendre la parole. Finalement, il osa lorsque son compagnon laissa lentement tomber son tee-shirt et sa veste au sol – vêtements qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine d'enfiler d'ailleurs.

- T'as passé la nuit avec lui ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Aiolia se tourna brusquement vers lui. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et tous les muscles de son torse nus s'étaient bandés, comme s'il était prêt à frapper. Mû frissonna, et se retint de justesse de ne pas faire un pas en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! répliqua-t-il vivement.

Mû fronça les sourcils, la bouche entrouverte. Aiolia ressemblait à un fauve sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge.

- Je n'ai fait que poser une question, calmes-toi.

- Me calmer ?! Tu veux que je me calme ? Alors va dire à Athéna et son chienchien que je n'ai absolument pas l'intention …

- La ferme putain ! cria Mû en sentant sa frustration jaillir sans qu'il l'en empêche.

Etonné, Aiolia ferma la bouche et resta silencieux, les muscles de son corps tendu à l'extrême.

- Bordel tu ne te rends même pas compte, reprit Mû d'une voix plus calme, c'est grave ce que t'as fait Aiolia, très grave ! Un ordre direct, putain, direct ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Toujours silencieux, le Lion détourna les yeux comme un enfant prit en faute. Le Bélier continua :

- Ça veut dire que si un Chevalier d'Or peut se permettre de désobéir à sa Déesse, alors les autres Chevaliers le feront aussi et ce petit écart risque de saper son autorité ! Arrête de penser qu'à ta petite personne un peu ! Ce genre de manquement est la preuve que la Déesse Athéna ne peut ni compter, ni avoir confiance en ces propres Chevaliers d'Ors ! Tu te rends compte maintenant ?

Les poings toujours serrés, Aiolia fit glisser son regard vers ses vêtements qu'il avait laissé tomber. Ce tee-shirt que Shun lui avait arraché cette nuit avant de le balancer à travers la pièce, et de poser ses mains et ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il frissonna, ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit et braqua un regard dur et sombre sur son compagnon du Bélier.

- J'ai pas réfléchi à tout ça, commença-t-il doucement.

- Tu ne réfléchis jamais ! renchérit vivement Mû.

Aiolia garda le silence, les sourcils froncés. Ils s'entreregardèrent un long moment. Le Lion ne lisait pas que de l'indignation dans le regard vert de son ancien amant. Il y lisait aussi de la colère et, pire que tout, de la rancœur.

- Tu m'en veux encore, constata-t-il d'une voix grave.

- Bien sûr que je t'en veux abruti ! répliqua aussitôt le Bélier. J'ai dû convaincre Saga de ne pas partir sur l'île avec une armada pour te mettre un peu de plomb dans les fesses et dans la cervelle, par la même occasion !

- Mais non pas pour ça !

Bref silence.

- Tu m'en veux de t'avoir quitté pour Shun, termina Aiolia dans un murmure.

Mû pouffa de rire et détourna les yeux, apparemment très gêné. Il mit les mains sur les hanches, poussa un soupir, puis croisa les bras et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur. Tout ça, sans le regarder.

- Je croyais que c'était ok entre nous, reprit Aiolia.

- Merde ! s'écria Mû en faisant volte-face dans sa direction. Je t'emmerde d'accord ?! Je t'emmerde !

Voyant des larmes perler au coin des yeux du Bélier, Aiolia crut bon de garder le silence. Mû tremblait, signe qu'il était très énervé.

- Nom de Dieu Aiolia bien sûr que je t'en veux encore ! reprit-il avec tout autant de verve. Tu m'as plaqué y'a deux jours, excuse-moi si j'ai pas encore eu le temps de tirer un trait sur tout ça.

- Je ne t'ai pas plaqué, tenta calmement le Lion.

- La ferme ! s'écria aussitôt son camarade.

- Je ne t'ai pas plaqué ! Je me suis expliqué il me semble, et je t'ai même laissé t'expliquer aussi, alors où est le problème ?!

Le ton des deux hommes était monté. La respiration saccadée, Mû se donna quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, se calmer, et répondre :

- Le problème il est que je tiens encore à toi, répondit-il d'une voix dure, et que je n'ai pas trop supporté de me faire jeter pour un …

A la toute dernière seconde, il se retint de ne pas provoquer de catastrophe. Mais, même si les mots n'avaient pas franchi ses lèvres, Aiolia les entendit. Son visage se fit plus dur, son expression se ferma totalement et ses yeux ne le fixaient désormais qu'avec colère et dégoût. Mû sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Sa propre hargne retomba comme par magie et il se rendit alors seulement compte de ce qu'il s'était apprêté à dire. Et de ce qu'il ressentait, depuis trois jours. De la jalousie. Il était jaloux parce qu'Aiolia lui avait préféré un hermaphrodite, un enfant qui n'était ni homme ni femme. Et il avait honte de lui-même.

- Pour un quoi ? demanda le Lion avec froideur.

- Aiolia je … je ne voulais pas …

- Tu sais quoi ? Oui, bien sûr que j'ai passé la nuit avec lui ! Je me suis ramené sur son île et je l'ai baisé toute la nuit, c'est ça que tu voulais entendre ?!

Honteux, Mû garda le silence.

- Je l'ai regardé dormir ce matin, reprit le Lion, et j'ai adoré ça. J'ai adoré lui faire l'amour et me réveiller dans ses bras, j'ai adoré le réveiller et voir ses grands yeux s'ouvrir, et lui faire l'amour encore … et je veux revivre ça, le revivre jusqu'à en crever ! J'ai pas l'intention de laisser tout ça m'échapper !

Abasourdi, le Bélier ne put que regarder son camarade du Lion revêtir son tee-shirt froissé, sortir la boîte de son armure de sa cachette, la mettre sur son dos d'une traction de l'épaule, et sortir de ses appartements. Essoufflé et un peu émoustillé aussi, Mû resta figé sur place, conscient qu'en se rendant dans le bureau d'Athéna ainsi vêtu, Aiolia ne suivait absolument pas les ordres de Saga. Mais il avait trop le corps du Lion à l'esprit pour oser penser à tout autre chose.

Durant des semaines, il avait vu Aiolia se mouvoir avec difficulté, gémir au moindre mouvement, et arborer des cicatrices pour le moins incroyables et pas très jolies à regarder. Et là, brusquement, il l'avait revu bouger avec puissance, bander ses muscles, serrer les poings tout en gardant le dos bien droit, plein d'une force et d'une fougue qui avait de quoi impressionner. Il avait oublié, au fil des derniers jours, qu'Aiolia du Lion était un homme à la fois séduisant et intimidant. Et cela était d'autant plus douloureux que ça ravivait le souvenir de s'être fait jeter. Secouant la tête pour chasser ces tristes pensées, Mû se détourna et referma lentement la porte derrière, conscient qu'en faisant cela, c'était tout un pan entier de sa vie qu'il cloisonnait.

En gravissant les marches du Palais du Pope, Aiolia était plus décidé que jamais. Son altercation avec Mû, même si elle lui faisait plus de peine qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, lui avait au moins fait comprendre une chose primordial : peu importe que les ordres viennent de Saga, d'Athéna ou d'un Dieu plus puissant. Il ne resterait pas plus longtemps loin de Shun. Revenir au Sanctuaire sans lui était une véritable épreuve. Avant le commencement de tout, de sa vie en tant que Chevalier d'Or et de la bataille du Sanctuaire, Aiolia avait été rejeté et méprisé par les autres habitants du domaine sacré, à cause de la soi-disant trahison de son grand frère. Ensuite, en gagnant loyalement son armure d'or, les autres avaient continué de le blâmer, arguant qu'il avait triché, tout comme son frère avait été un tricheur et un menteur. Et même si les batailles qui s'étaient déroulées après ça avait unis les Chevaliers d'Ors par une puissante fraternité et camaraderie, Aiolia ne s'était jamais véritablement senti chez lui. Pour lui, le Sanctuaire était l'endroit où le souvenir et l'honneur de son aîné avait été bafoué, où il s'était retrouvé seul et abandonné. Et ce sentiment de solitude, cette impression de ne pas être à sa place avait été exacerbée par son retour à la vie. Revenir au Sanctuaire après deux ans d'absence, deux ans de mort, avait été le coup de grâce. Même lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans ses appartements, dans son Temple, il avait l'impression d'être chez quelqu'un d'autre, et ce malgré le retour de son frère.

Alors que, ce matin, les choses avaient été si simples. Il s'était réveillé dans un lit trop étroit aux draps rêches, dans les bras d'un homme qui n'en était pas réellement un, et il avait immédiatement trouvé ses marques. Il s'était senti … chez lui. Un sentiment grisant et apaisant, qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis si longtemps. Et ce bienêtre, cette chaleur, cette impression d'être à sa place, il voulait le ressentir encore. Et pour cela, il devait tirer un trait sur tout ce qui n'était pas Shun.

D'une brève pulsion de cosmos, il s'annonça derrière la lourde porte en bronze du bureau d'Athéna. Saga l'autorisa à entrer d'une toute aussi brève réponse, et Aiolia poussa les portes. En le voyant avancé dans la pièce, tout aussi dépenaillé que lorsqu'il l'avait déposé dans son Temple, le sang de Saga ne fit qu'un tour. Tout son corps se crispa dans ses vêtements de Pope, et il descendit de la petite estrade. A sa droite, Athéna le suivit des yeux, tranquillement assise derrière son secrétaire.

- Tu désobéi encore ! s'écria le Pope avec verve. Je t'avais pourtant dis !

- De me présenter devant elle avec mon armure, coupa froidement Aiolia, pas dans mon armure.

Bref silence. Athéna était tendue. Saga serra les poings.

- Et de toute façon je ne l'aurais pas revêtu, reprit Aiolia avec calme avant de se tourner vers sa Déesse, et de s'agenouiller.

Tous deux restèrent muets devant son attitude, empreinte à la fois de respect, et d'effronterie. Le Lion se redressa.

- Pardonnez-moi de me présenter ainsi devant vous Déesse Athéna, dit-il solennellement, mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de me parer d'une armure dont je ne veux plus.

Silence surpris. Saga en recula d'un pas, comme s'il venait de recevoir une gifle, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Il avait l'air un peu idiot. Athéna, plus tendue que jamais, se redressa sur son haut siège et, les sourcils froncés, ordonna néanmoins avec douceur :

- Expliques-toi.

- Pour une raison qui m'échappe vous tentez de m'éloigner de Shun …

- Ta Déesse n'a pas besoin de se justifier devant toi ! lança aussitôt Saga, une fois sa surprise passée.

Aiolia se retint de répondre, les yeux rivés dans ceux d'Athéna.

- Saga ! dit-elle fortement. S'il te plait … lorsque j'en aurais besoin, je te demanderais de prendre la parole.

Le Pope, un peu honteux, détourna la tête et recula encore. Aiolia avait bien envie de se moquer de lui, mais il savait le moment mal choisi. Athéna croisa ses mains devant elle et y déposa son menton, non sans quitter le Lion des yeux. L'éclat bleu de ses yeux de méthylène avait quelque chose de décidé et d'un peu butté. Il était sûr de lui. Il irait au bout de sa démarche, elle le savait. Mais elle avait aussi le pouvoir de refuser sa démission, en tant que Déesse, tout lui était accordé. Mais que gagnerait-elle à garder à ses côtés un Chevalier qui ne voulait plus de son armure ?

Cependant, ce qui l'étonnait le plus en réalité, c'était la perspicacité d'Aiolia. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il comprendrait aussi vite. Effectivement, son but était de l'éloigner du jeune homme, et même si elle n'avait pas expressément tenté de le cacher, elle n'aurait jamais douté que le Chevalier du Lion, qui était connu pour écouter davantage ses poings que sa raison, s'en apercevrait. En même temps, elle ne se doutait pas non plus que les événements prendraient une telle tournure. Elle prit une grande inspiration, garda le silence encore quelques instants, puis reprit :

- C'est exact.

Court silence. Saga, les sourcils froncés, la fixait d'un œil inquiet. Aiolia attendait patiemment.

- Mon but était bien de t'éloigner de Shun, tu as tout à fait raison.

Saga ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis, se rappelant certainement l'ordre de sa Déesse, clos les lèvres et se tut. Aiolia papillonna des yeux, surpris. A vrai dire, il avait plutôt lancé cette phrase sans réfléchir … En face de lui, Athéna se redressa, prit de nouveau une inspiration franche, et braqua sur le Lion un regard sombre.

- Tu sais qu'il m'est tout à fait possible de refuser ta demande de démission, dit-elle gravement. C'est en mon pouvoir, j'ai le droit de refuser. Tout à fait le droit.

Aiolia garda le silence, même après que son Pope lui eut jeté un coup d'œil inquiet, s'attendant très certainement à la voir bondir de rage. Mais non. Le Lion resta bien droit, les mains derrière le dos, patient. Il n'était pas inquiet car il sentait que, devant lui, en prononçant ces mots, la Déesse Athéna tentait de se convaincre elle-même.

- Et je refuse, trancha-t-elle sévèrement.

Ou peut-être pas. Un peu décontenancé, et peut-être même désillusionné, Aiolia ouvrit la bouche, le visage livide. Il le savait, pourtant, que c'était le risque, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle en arriverait là. En quelques secondes, la décision d'Athéna fut prise.

- Cependant, reprit-elle dans un sourire, en parcourant des yeux les dossiers de gestion des camps d'entraînements ce matin, je me suis aperçu que … un seul Chevalier, aussi Divin fut-il et malgré la présence d'un Chevalier d'Argent, pour s'occuper d'une île dont les capacités d'accueils sont d'environ cinquante élèves, c'est peu.

Amusée malgré elle par les sourcils froncés d'Aiolia et son air un peu perdu, Athéna lui laissa le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Toujours debout aux côtés du Lion, Saga eut un petit sourire.

Aiolia ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de cela ? Il avait peur de comprendre, en réalité. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui offrir ce qu'il était venu chercher ? Il pensait que cela serait plus dur, aussi, il se méfia et préféra garder le silence. La Déesse se pencha sur son bureau et reprit, souriante :

- Dis-moi Chevalier du Lion, as-tu jamais songé à devenir professeur ?

Le concerné ouvrit la bouche, pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'il devait répondre. Etait-ce un piège ?

- Euh …

Retenant tout juste un rire, Saga baissa le menton et s'en fut récupérer sa place à la gauche d'Athéna. Il monta sur l'estrade, se tourna, et s'amusa à regarder le complet désarroi de son Chevalier. Aiolia restait debout planté comme un piquet, pas tout à fait certain de l'attitude qu'il devait avoir. Athéna avait-elle réellement changé d'avis aussi vite ? Il devait en être sûr, il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il ramena ses bras devant son corps et sembla vouloir mimer le mouvement avec sa main droite.

- Sur … l'île d'Andromède vous voulez dire ? tenta-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

- Oui, répondit aussitôt sa Déesse.

Le Lion cligna des paupières plusieurs fois d'affilé, comme s'il tentait de faire le point.

- Sauf bien évidemment si tu préfères te délester de ton armure, reprit Athéna sans trop lui laisser le temps, cette fois, de réaliser. Dans ce cas-là je peux tout à fait accéder à cette …

- Non ! coupa brusquement Aiolia, avant de se reprendre et d'attraper la boîte de son armure d'or pour la remettre sur son dos. C'était du bluff ! Je bluffais évidemment …

Il reprit son souffle, à la fois paniqué et ravis, et conclut en disant :

- Devenir prof c'est mon rêve.

Cette fois, Saga n'y tint plus et pouffa de rire. Athéna semblait elle aussi très amusée.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit-elle non sans une certaine gravité, et je suis certaine que Shun apprécierait ton aide.

- Je doute que ça le dérange, approuva Aiolia.

- Bien. Laisses-moi juste le temps de rédiger ton nouvel ordre de mission, et tu pourras préparer tes affaires pour rejoindre ton nouveau … domaine, Chevalier du Lion.

Elle avait été tentée de dire « territoire », mais se ravisa à temps. Il ne fallait pas oublier que, dans cette histoire, le véritable maître de l'île restait Shun, et qu'Aiolia ne serait qu'un simple employé. Que celui-ci accepte si facilement de tomber de son piédestal pour rester aux côtés du jeune homme la confortait dans sa décision.

Le Lion était si heureux, qu'il laissa exploser sa joie et commença un babillage malhabile qui manquait un tant soit peu de sérieux :

- Oui bien sûr ! J'y vais tout de suite, et merci beaucoup ! J'suis vraiment content … enfin … merci. Et je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude ! Je …

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, amusée malgré elle de son Chevalier, Athéna décida cependant de mettre un terme au massacre, et dit d'une voix forte :

- Aiolia !

Ce dernier se tut, la bouche close et les lèvres pincées comme un enfant prit en faute. Encore une fois, Saga baissa la tête pour ne pas laisser voir son sourire.

- Je ne te demanderais qu'une chose, reprit la Déesse, la prochaine fois que tu te présenteras devant moi, je te prierais d'être décemment vêtu.

Il avait du mal à croire à sa chance. Elle venait d'accepter ? Athéna venait-elle réellement d'accéder à sa requête, de lui permettre de rejoindre Shun et même de vivre sur l'île ? A l'évidence, oui. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, il prit soudainement conscience de son attitude irrespectueuse et éprouva le besoin de faire rapidement demi-tour et de sortir dare-dare de ce bureau, histoire de mettre un terme à sa bêtise et sa honte.

Mais avant cela, il voulait une confirmation. La confirmation que c'était vrai, qu'il ne rêvait pas ou qu'elle ne lui mentait pas. Il voulait la confirmation que Shun l'attendait, lui et lui seul, qu'il n'était pas enceint, qu'il ne le serait jamais, et qu'ils vivraient des années tous les deux, rien que tous les deux. Il aurait voulu aussi demander la confirmation de son amour, avant de se raviser. Shun le lui avait assez prouvé cette nuit. Alors il appela de toute la force psychique de sa pensée :

« _Antéros ?_ »

Mais, de nouveau, le Dieu resta muet. Sa présence avait disparu, ainsi que sa voix. Mais peu importe. Aiolia croyait à tout cela. A la franchise de sa Déesse, à la mort triste et définitive d'Absol, à l'amour de Shun. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voix d'un Dieu pour en être sûr.

- Oui bien sûr ! répondit-il finalement dans un grand sourire un peu benêt. Vraiment, je vous présente encore mes excuses …

- Cesses donc, ordonna Athéna dans un sourire, et prépares-toi à déménager, le temps que je rédige le document.

Aiolia acquiesça, s'inclina brièvement et sortit en hâte de la pièce, sans accorder un regard à Saga. Celui-ci le regarda sortir, un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin aux lèvres. Il était heureux pour lui, certes, mais il aurait préféré que le Chevalier du Lion soit davantage obéissant. Au même moment, un cri de joie et de victoire raisonna dans le couloir derrière la porte, et Athéna pouffa de rire. Saga se tourna vers elle, mais son cœur manqua un battement. Il avait déjà vu cette expression dans les yeux de sa Déesse. C'était celle d'une immense inquiétude, et d'une tristesse sans fond.

- Athéna, tenta doucement le Pope, pourquoi avoir si facilement accéder à sa requête ?

Mieux valait commencer en douceur, et ne pas lui demander tout-à-trac ce qui la préoccupait. Athéna prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Ses mains sur le bureau tremblaient légèrement.

- Je lui devais bien ça non ? répondit-elle sans oser le regarder.

- Déesse, renchérit aussitôt Saga, vous ne nous devez absolument rien ! Ce que nous avons tous accompli, nous l'avons accompli par devoir ! Parce que c'était notre rôle !

- Aiolia a été le premier à rejoindre ma cause.

Ce rappel tomba dans l'estomac de Saga comme une pierre. Oui. C'était la stricte vérité, et il ne pouvait l'oublier. Aiolia du Lion avait été le premier à se dresser contre lui, et la Déesse du Sanctuaire ne serait peut-être pas ici maintenant sans lui et sa désobéissance chronique. Malgré ses réactions parfois un peu trop sauvages, Saga savait qu'Aiolia cachait une grande sagesse. Mais jamais il ne lui dirait ! Athéna releva les yeux vers son Pope.

- Il a été le premier des Chevaliers d'Ors à croire en moi, reprit-elle d'une voix ferme, et j'ai tout autant envie de croire en lui.

Elle baissa de nouveau la tête, soupira, puis tourna son regard vers l'immense fenêtre qui occupait bien la moitié du mur. Dehors, la neige avait recommencé à tomber.

- Et mon devoir à moi, n'est-il pas de combattre les dieux ? murmura-t-elle mystérieusement.

Toujours debout, toujours droit et attentif, Saga fronça les sourcils et attendit. Athéna se retourna vers lui, le regard plus sûr.

- Mon rôle à moi n'est-il pas d'aider les hommes et la Terre à se débarrasser du joug des dieux ? A faire en sorte qu'ils gagnent enfin leur indépendance et leur liberté ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Saga, étonné de voir comme sa Déesse avait retrouvé son énergie combattive.

Celle-ci le fixa encore quelques instants, le regard brillant, puis se leva de son siège à haut dossier. Lentement, elle s'avança vers la fenêtre, le corps tendu, la démarche sûre. Oui, elle avait pris sa décision.

Les dieux étaient effrayés. Zeus avait eu peur de l'avenir. Et elle aussi avait peur. Mais était-ce une raison pour condamner l'humanité à une éternité de servitude ? Assurément non. Les hommes avaient une chance de gagner enfin une liberté totale, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de se plier aux exigences de Zeus, ni d'aucun autre Dieu de l'Olympe. Peu lui importait qu'il y ait une nouvelle guerre, car ils se battraient et ils gagneraient pour gagner le droit de vivre ! Pour donner une chance à cette troisième humanité de voir le jour.

- Saga, reprit-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel uniformément blanc de son Sanctuaire, je dois te parler de quelque chose … j'ai besoin d'avoir ton avis.

Le Pope s'avança vers elle, l'air incroyablement sérieux. Il avait toujours eu le sentiment que toute cette histoire cachait quelque chose de plus grave.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, dit-il gravement.

Athéna prit une grande inspiration, puis commença :

- Zeus a eu une vision … il a vu l'avenir.

...

Bien loin au-dessus de cela, bien loin au-dessus du Sanctuaire, bien loin au-dessus même de la Terre et du plan physique et spirituel des hommes, Zeus se leva de son siège d'or et de foudre dans un coup de tonnerre assourdissant. Il n'était pas en colère. Il était furieux !

- Elle a osé ! tonna-t-il puissamment. Elle me défie, elle met sa propre famille en danger !

Le tonnerre gronda derrière lui, à côté de lui, au-dessus de lui. Partout tout autour de lui. Héra s'avança lentement vers le trône du Dieu des dieux, belle et dangereuse dans sa robe rouge aux reflets d'argent.

- N'avais-je pas raison ? déclara-t-elle sans s'effrayer des éclairs dans le regard de son mari. Athéna a choisi sa famille depuis des siècles ! Elle a choisi les hommes, et toi tu lui demandes de les trahir … mon pauvre ami.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, renchérit Zeus, et le tonnerre gronda de nouveau.

- Oh si c'est le moment ! Tu aurais dû m'écouter avant, et c'est à présent ce que tu vas faire !

Alertés par la foudre éclatante et le tonnerre grondant, d'autres dieux s'étaient avancés vers le trône doré. Parmi eux se tenaient Arès, Artémis et Aphrodite, entre autre. Héphaïstos aussi était là. Tous écoutaient avec attention. Zeus, debout devant eux, rayonnant de colère dans son habit fait d'éclairs et de lumière, bomba le torse mais laissa la parole à sa femme.

- Cela ne servira à rien de lancer une attaque sur le Sanctuaire, reprit celle-ci en se tournant vers ceux qui se tenaient derrière elle, car les Chevaliers d'Athéna sont puissants, et une nouvelle guerre contre l'un d'entre nous, n'importe lequel, même si elle affaiblira physiquement ses forces, ne fera que la renforcer psychologiquement et la conforter dans sa décision !

Elle fit volte-face vers Zeus.

- Nous nous heurterons à un mur ! s'écria-t-elle. Un mur fait d'armures d'ors et divines prêtes au combat !

- Elle a ignoré mes ordres, renchérit Zeus avec force tout en descendant de son estrade, elle a ignoré le danger qui plane sur nous et permit à cet hermaphrodite de procréer ! Nous devons éviter cela, même si pour cela il nous faudra le tuer nous-même ! L'avenir que j'ai vu s'est précisé, les descendants de cette génération de Chevalier nous détruiront tous.

- Allons, ce petit hermaphrodite, même si c'est un Chevalier, n'est pas le seul problème ! D'autres hermaphrodites que lui sont désormais capables de donner la vie, et si tu le tus, un jour ou l'autre un autre prendra sa place, et tu n'auras fait que retarder l'inévitable.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers ses congénères.

- Etes-vous prêt à tuer tous les hermaphrodites de la planète, vous, les dieux ?

Arès fronça les sourcils, prit dans une intense réflexion. Aphrodite était blême. Ce fut Artémis qui prit la parole :

- Même si, proportionnellement à la totalité des hommes sur terre, ils sont peu nombreux, leur disparition ne passera pas inaperçu, leur nombre est tout de même conséquent.

- En faisant cela nous risquons un soulèvement de masse de la population mondiale, précisa Arès, une révolte contre laquelle nous ne pourrons lutter malgré notre puissance.

- Exactement, approuva Héra en faisant de nouveau face à son divin mari.

Bref silence durant lequel Zeus sembla perdu dans ses pensées.

- Soit, concéda-t-il finalement, que me conseils-tu ?

- Eh bien, reprit Héra avec un immense sourire satisfait, tu dois d'abord admettre que le problème ne vient pas d'Athéna, ni de ses Chevaliers, ni des hermaphrodites en général.

Aphrodite retint son souffle.

- Le problème, continua l'épouse de Zeus, vient d'un seul être, Hermaphrodite lui-même.

- Non ! s'écria la Déesse de l'Amour en se ruant vers elle. Qu'espères-tu accomplir, avec ta haine et ta rancœur ?!

Héra lui fit face. Elle semblait très satisfaite d'elle-même, au vu de l'expression sûre et déterminée de son visage.

- Si l'influence d'Hermaphrodite, de ton fils, cesse sur la planète et les hommes, nous n'avons plus rien à craindre. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle se détourna d'Aphrodite et fixa de nouveau Zeus qui, immobile, ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien.

- Non, répéta Aphrodite d'une voix blanche, Zeus … il est mon fils ! Je viens seulement de le retrouver et de l'arracher à des années de souffrance, tu ne peux pas ! Ne l'écoute pas !

- Cet enfant est le fils de deux dieux primaires, coupa le Dieu des dieux de sa voix grave, et par ton sang, il est l'un de mes descendants les plus directs.

Aphrodite poussa un petit soupir soulagé. Héra fronça les sourcils.

- Cependant, reprit l'immense Dieu de la foudre, je ne peux que donner raison à ma femme.

- Non ! s'écria Aphrodite, les larmes aux yeux.

Héra sourit, hautaine. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait réussi à venger son fils Héphaïstos d'un adultère, en punissant directement l'enfant. Ainsi, peut-être que cette divine trainée cessera de faire du tort à son mari.

- L'influence d'Hermaphrodite ne doit pas s'étendre, continua Zeus avec fermeté, ton enfant doit … disparaitre, Aphrodite. Sans cela, nous sommes tous perdus.

La Déesse de l'Amour laissa ses larmes couler sans honte et poussa un gémissement de douleur, de colère et de terreur. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se laissa tomber à genoux aux pieds d'Héra, qui la toisait d'un air cruel. Oui. Parfois, la vengeance pouvait demander des années, des milliers d'années avant de s'accomplir. Mais c'était toujours aussi bon.

Non loin, Antéros, adossé à un coin de mur, les bras croisés sur son torse finement musclé et les ailes calmement repliées dans le dos, souriait étrangement, hypnotisé par ce qui s'épanouissait sous ses yeux. Quelque part dans un recoin de son esprit, quelque chose l'appela, quelque chose ou quelqu'un tenta de prendre contact avec lui. Mais ce n'était plus qu'un grésillement, un murmure si lointain que le Dieu, absorbé par sa contemplation, ne l'entendit pas. Les appels d'Aiolia du Lion passèrent inaperçus.

Devant lui, debout sur un balcon en marbre blanc baigné de lumière et caressé par les nuages, Hermaphrodite regardait la Terre depuis l'Olympe. Ses longs cheveux dorés virevoltaient délicatement et caressaient sa peau et son corps comme les multiples bras d'un amant délicat. Sous sa toge de soie crème, son corps à la fois svelte et puissant se dessinait par intermittence et Antéros, totalement hypnotisé, ne pouvait en détourner le regard.

Il avait attendu si longtemps pour pouvoir le contempler, si longtemps pour pouvoir l'aimer de nouveau. Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Hermaphrodite se tourna lentement dans sa direction et lui sourit. Son frère ailé lui répondit, et s'avança vers lui. Il marcha à pas lent, les ailes toujours sagement repliées. Hermaphrodite le regarda avancer sans peur. Ses yeux d'émeraude brillaient comme un bijou poli par le plus doué des maîtres joailliers. Antéros leva la main, caressa sa joue, et tout son corps frissonna.

Voilà pourquoi la voix d'Aiolia et ses questionnements ne trouvèrent pas de réponse. Antéros était désormais totalement dévoué à quelqu'un que son cœur et son corps avait appelé durant des milliers d'années. Quelqu'un, qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre de nouveau. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore.

...

Un autre couple, cette nuit-là, laissa déborder son amour. Et si celui d'Antéros et d'Hermaphrodite resta entièrement platonique, celui de Shun et d'Aiolia aurait fait rougir Eros lui-même.

Une fois son ordre de mission en main, son armure sur le dos et ses quelques affaires emballées, le Chevalier du Lion prit congé. Il quitta le Sanctuaire après avoir dit au revoir à quelques-uns de ses camarades sur le chemin. Il aurait aimé croiser Mû pour avoir une chance de s'expliquer de nouveau avec lui, de ne pas rester sur une dispute et des non-dits, mais le Bélier était resté caché. Aussi, il se rendit de nouveau sur l'île d'Andromède sans régler ses comptes, et en ayant conscience de devoir retourner bientôt au Sanctuaire pour expliquer sa disparition à ses quelques camarades restant. Mais il était trop pressé de rejoindre Shun pour s'en préoccuper pour le moment.

En le voyant arriver sur le terrain que lui et June, ainsi que quelques anciens élèves de son maître de Céphée, étaient en train d'élargir pour y construire une arène d'entraînement, Shun resta sur le qui-vive. Il ne crut son amant que lorsque celui-ci lui présenta le document écrit et signé de la main de la Déesse elle-même.

Après cela, la journée passa à la fois trop lentement, et trop rapidement aux yeux du Lion. Shun lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire avec l'aide de June et d'autres jeunes entraîneurs et éducateurs. Parmi eux, il en trouva quelques-uns sympathiques, d'autres énervants, d'autres insignifiants et d'autres étranges. Il commença son travail en mettant la main à la patte pour la construction de l'arène, heureux de pouvoir contempler Shun dans le rôle de maître. Il donnait des ordres, il riait, il corrigeait, il rappelait à l'ordre, il acceptait de donner des pauses, il se montrait, en somme, à la fois coulant et sévère.

Lorsque la nuit tomba ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une grotte protégée du froid par un vent ascendant. Ils y firent un feu, firent griller leur diner, et discutèrent, rirent, bâillèrent. Aiolia ne retenait pas tous les noms, ni tous les visages, et se sentait encore un peu gêné par tous ces étrangers autour de lui, mais il savait que ce n'était que temporaire. Bientôt, il se sentirait ici comme chez lui, il en avait la conviction. Il lui suffisait déjà, lorsqu'il se sentait trop mal à l'aise, de regarder Shun, et sa gêne s'envolait comme par magie lorsque celui-ci lui souriait.

Ensuite, chacun retourna à son cabanon, et Aiolia reprit naturellement la direction de celui de son amant. Sitôt la porte fut-elle refermée derrière eux qu'ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et roulèrent sur le lit. Ils rirent encore, s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent, et Aiolia lui dit au creux de l'oreille qu'il l'aimait, encore et encore. Puis ils firent l'amour avec encore plus de fougue que la nuit précédente.

Finalement, au beau milieu de la nuit, éclairé seulement par un rayon de lune dans la nuit noire, Aiolia, les yeux grands ouverts, fixait Shun, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme dormait à poing fermé à ses côtés, la respiration paisible, immobile comme un mort. Le Lion s'amusa à appuyer légèrement sur son nez, à chatouiller son oreille, faire courir ses doigts sur la peau pâle et douce de son torse. Mais Shun continua obstinément à dormir, contre vents et marées. Et dire que, pas plus tard que ce matin, il avait failli le perdre. Comme quoi il pouvait s'en passer des choses en une journée.

A présent, calme et repu, appuyé sur un coude, sur le point de s'endormir mais luttant pour ne pas quitter le visage paisible de Shun des yeux, Aiolia profitait de son bienêtre. Inconscient que, loin, très loin de là, sa ténacité avait eu raison d'un autre bonheur, et d'une autre vie.

* * *

><p>Rolala j'suis désolé de cette absence, et moi qui vous avais promis le retour à une publication plus régulière ! En fait, le week-end dernier, je suis tombé malade, impossible d'écrire un mot durant une semaine, et ce week-end c'était au tour de ma grande soeur de tomber malade, j'ai donc du faire du baby-sitting (j'ai passé la journée à me faire baver dessus par mon filleul de 10 mois XD ) 'fin bref, vais pas vous raconter ma vie hein =)<p>

Bon, les choses s'accélèrent un peu dans ce chapitre, qui annonce déjà la fin de cette fic.

Aiolia a-t-il raison ? Absol est-il vraiment mort ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant pour Hermaphrodite ? La nouvelle cohabitation du Lion avec les autres sur l'île d'Andromède, qu'est-ce que ça va bien pouvoir donner ? et patati et patata ...

Ce n'est pas fini rassurez-vous ! Y'aura encore de la magouille ^^

Plus que trois chapitres avant la fin mes amis ! Je vous promet de publier tout ceci dans le mois de novembre, car malgré mon attachement à cette fic, j'ai vraiment envie de la terminer avant le 01/12/12 parce que ça fait quand même un an que je les commencé 0o j'ai pas non plus envie que ça trainer trop en longueur ^^"

Vouala =)

A ce week-end donc =)


	29. 28 Une nouvelle vie

**28**

**Une nouvelle vie**

- Tu vas chopper la mort à faire ça ! lança Aiolia en souriant malgré lui.

Inconfortablement assit sur les galets, emmitouflé dans un épais pull en laine et un vieux jean tâché qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, le Chevalier du Lion regarda Shun sortir de l'eau froide qui léchait l'île d'Andromède côté sud.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait foulé la terre dure et froide de cette île pour s'engager sous les ordres de Shun, et le temps était passé incroyablement vite. Comme il s'en doutait au début, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'habituer à la vie ici, et à gagner en aisance parmi les autres entraîneurs présents. En réalité, hormis Shun, June et lui-même, le reste des hommes n'étaient pas Chevaliers mais avaient suivi un entraînement de rigueur auprès du Chevalier d'Argent de Céphée du temps où il était encore en vie. Ils étaient trois en tout, et avec lui, son amant et la jeune femme, cela faisait six professeurs, pour une capacité de cinquante élèves. La construction de la première arène d'entraînement était presque terminée, et l'emplacement idéal pour le dortoir avait enfin été trouvé au centre de l'île. Les travaux débuteraient seulement à la fin du premier chantier, aussi les premiers élèves n'étaient pas prévu avant au moins six mois, et cela donnait à Shun et Aiolia le temps de profiter de leur vie à deux.

- C'était juste une petite trempette, lança Shun en se drapant d'une couverture épaisse.

Il ne grelottait pas, et l'eau sur sa peau scintillait de fines gouttelettes sous les rayons timides du soleil. L'hiver avait progressé et ils approchaient désormais du mois de décembre. Aiolia sourit en regardant son amant se frotter vigoureusement. Chaque matin, lorsqu'il se réveillait dans ses bras, il ressentait une paix et un bienêtre hors du commun et il priait, priait très fort pour que cela continue des années durant. Ces trente jours passés ici à devenir celui qu'il était aujourd'hui avaient été un pur bonheur.

Il avait changé. Il le savait. Lui qui avant cela prenait tellement soin de son apparence, et faisait attention à ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui, il s'en fichait aujourd'hui. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était de voir les yeux de Shun briller lorsqu'ils se posaient sur lui. Ceux à qui il se croyait tellement redevable, ceux dont il pensait ne jamais pouvoir se passer étaient loin à présent. Il repensait souvent à Milo et Mû qui avaient été ses deux meilleurs amis durant des années, et à ses autres compagnons aussi, son frère Aioros, Kanon et Shaka les deux amants improbables, et à tous les autres. Parfois, ils lui manquaient. Mais c'était rare. Il suffisait que Shun lui sourit.

Il avait également abandonné l'idée de garder ses vêtements neufs et propres. Le travail au quotidien à l'extérieur les avait pour la plupart déchiré et salit. Soulever les pierres, retourner la terre, cimenter le tout et tailler les colonnes. Il avait rarement prit part à de tels travaux manuels et ne pensaient pas que cela lui plairait autant. Il s'épuisait souvent à la tâche et ne pensait à rien d'autre de ses journées qu'au travail à accomplir. Lui et Shun rentraient ensuite dans leur maisonnette, faisaient l'amour, parfois tendrement, parfois plus violemment, et s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était une vie qui lui convenait parfaitement. Durant les premiers jours, ses muscles, pas du tout habitués à fournir ce genre d'effort quotidien, lui avait fait un peu mal, mais ils avaient fini par s'endurcir. Même si ses bras et ses jambes avaient été musclés par des années d'entraînement, son dos n'avait jamais eu à répondre à une telle demande. Désormais il le sentait plus fort. Lui-même était plus fort et plus calme. Plus serein.

Face à lui, Shun enfilait ses vêtements. Les yeux bleus d'Aiolia se perdirent dans le lointain. Bien évidemment, il était déjà retourné au Sanctuaire plusieurs fois durant le mois écoulé. Trois fois il avait fait l'aller-retour entre l'île d'Andromède et le Domaine Sacré, dont une fois accompagné de Shun. C'était chaque fois pour présenter un rapport détaillé sur l'avancement des travaux à Saga et Athéna, mais il en profitait toujours pour revoir ses camarades Chevaliers d'Ors. Il avait pu discuter de nouveau avec Mû, et celui-ci s'était excusé pour son attitude avant de lui certifier qu'il ne lui en voulait plus, même s'il ressentait toujours de la rancœur et de la tristesse à le voir si heureux avec Shun. Mais, sa vie au Sanctuaire ne lui manquait pas. Il était trop bien ici, avec celui qu'il aimait.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier eut un petit rire de gorge amusé et, après avoir enfilé son pull, lança :

- T'as l'air bête quand tu penses.

- Je t'emmerde, répliqua Aiolia en riant à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien de te dire dans ta petite tête ?

- Rien. Juste que j'étais bien.

Shun sourit. Il s'assit à ses côtés et Aiolia lui ouvrit son bras gauche. Le jeune homme se pelotonna contre lui, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Un vent glacé venu du nord souffla dans leur dos et s'engouffra entre les rochers qui formaient une crevasse naturelle tout autour de la plage, la protégeant des forts courants océaniques. Le Lion rentra la tête dans les épaules et frotta son amant avec tendresse. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Shun ne dise :

- Tu sais, je comprendrais si tu me disais que tu voulais retourner au Sanctuaire plus souvent.

Aiolia soupira, un peu agacé. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient ce genre de discussion et chaque fois, il était obligé de réconforter Shun sur la décision qu'il avait prise. Ce dernier semblait se sentir coupable d'avoir arraché son amant à sa terre natale, et celui-ci ne parvenait pas à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait sciemment choisi. Certes, il était né et avait grandi au Sanctuaire, mais sa véritable terre n'était pas faite de cailloux, de rocher, de sable ou de poussière. Elle était faite de chair et de sang. Shun était sa terre. Mais il ne parvenait pas totalement à lui faire comprendre pour l'instant.

- Va falloir que je te le dise combien de fois ?! lança-t-il en secouant son compagnon contre lui. Je m'en fou !

- D'accord d'accord, répliqua Shun en se délogeant facilement de l'étreinte, je n'en parle plus, promis. Allez bouges tes fesses, on va être en retard.

- A vos ordres chef !

Shun sourit et se leva. Aiolia suivit le mouvement quelques secondes après. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et regarda son amant prendre de l'avance. Il ressemblait à un enfant dans ses vêtements de travail trop larges et ses grandes chaussures crottées, il avait l'air tellement fragile. Et pourtant, Aiolia l'avait déjà vu soulever des rochers énormes, balayer un terrain encombré d'une pulsion de cosmos, et courir à une vitesse qu'il avait eu, lui, le Chevalier d'Or le plus rapide des douze, du mal à soutenir. Il aimait cette force tranquille, cette puissance cachée qu'il était, il l'espérait, le seul à connaître véritablement. En quelques enjambées, il rattrapa Shun et lui prit la main.

- Vous savez que vous êtes mignon tous les deux ?

Les deux hommes stoppèrent. Assise sur un à petit à pic rocheux depuis lequel on pouvait avoir une vue parfaite de la plage de galet, les jambes dans le vide et son sempiternel fouet à la ceinture, June tourna vers eux son masque d'argent inexpressif. Mais Aiolia et Shun n'eurent aucun mal à deviner un sourire derrière les trains figés de son visage.

- Tu ne veux pas arrêter de nous espionner toi ? grogna le Lion en tirant son compagnon par la main.

- Nan, ça c'est mon côté romantique tu le sais bien, rétorqua la jeune femme.

Un grognement contrarié lui répondit. Amusé, Shun sourit et suivit docilement son amant, qui semblait vouloir le trainer de force le plus loin possible du Chevalier d'Argent du Caméléon.

Avec le temps, Aiolia avait fini par voir cette dernière autrement. D'amusante, elle était devenue contrariante, puis énervante. La jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir la même notion que lui de la vie privée, et prenait un malin plaisir à faire irruption dans leur vie sans qu'ils ne l'aient invité. Le matin, tout particulièrement, où elle adorait surgir dans leur maisonnette pour leur dire gaiement bonjour alors qu'ils étaient encore au lit. Plus d'une fois Aiolia avait dû surgir des draps complètement nu pour la mettre dehors. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de revenir.

Shun n'en semblait pas plus dérangé que cela. Avec le temps, il avait fini par se faire aux extravagances de sa collègue, mais il ne reprenait jamais Aiolia lorsque celui-ci se montrait un peu trop expéditif avec elle. En réalité, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'intimité sur cette île durant son entraînement, et avait donc l'habitude de la voir surgir un peu n'importe où lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins. Jusqu'à présent cependant, la jeune femme n'avait jamais fait irruption dans les moments les plus intimes. Elle savait tout de même voir où était les limites.

- On est tous déjà à l'arène, dit-elle en descendant de son siège naturel, alors je suis venu jusqu'ici voir si vous vous étiez pas laissé un peu allé à quelques câlins !

- Par ce froid ! s'étonna Shun.

- Au cas où tu ne saurais pas, ça me plait moyen de me geler les couilles, renchérit Aiolia avec énergie.

Le rire de Shun raisonna sur les pierres alentours.

- Le premier arrivé a gagné ! s'écria June en s'élançant rapidement vers l'arène.

Son cosmos blanc aux reflets d'argents l'entoura et la propulsa vers le nord-est de l'île. Aiolia s'arrêta, poussa un soupir et leva le visage vers le ciel gris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est usante, souffla-t-il d'un air agacé.

- Avoue que c'est parce que t'as la trouille de perdre, renchérit Shun dans un murmure.

Ils s'entreregardèrent un moment. Shun arborait un sourire en coin séduisant, mais Aiolia ne se laissa pas impressionner.

- Attend voir toi …, commença-t-il mais son amant parti brusquement dans la même direction que June dans une trainée rose brûlante et douce.

Aiolia sourit. Il avait l'esprit de compétition, c'était bien connu, mais il adorait aussi, parfois, retomber en enfance avec Shun. Tout était tellement plus facile avec lui. Il s'élança à son tour et mêla l'éclat jaune d'or de son cosmos à celui magenta de son amant.

Il franchit la vitesse de la lumière en quelques microsecondes et dépassa aisément June avant de frôler Shun et de s'arrêter dans une glissade sur le bord des gradins de l'arène encore en chantier. Au centre, les trois derniers occupants de l'île, Mercor, Astinax et Zély, levèrent les yeux vers lui et l'applaudirent en poussant des cris. Un gros caillou d'une forme ovale roulait encore à leur pied. De toute évidence, ils venaient d'interrompre une série de passe. Aiolia leva les bras au ciel et poussa un cri de victoire alors que Shun s'arrêtait non loin de lui, rejoint bientôt par June.

- Celui qui me battra à la course n'est pas encore né, moi j'vous l'dis ! s'écria le Lion avant de descendre les gradins à grandes foulées en criant : passes la balle !

Celui qui l'avait aux pieds, le dénommé Mercor, obéit et donna un coup extrêmement précis vers Aiolia. Celui-ci réceptionna le tir et envoya le projectile droit vers la tête de l'homme au centre, Zély, qui se baissa juste à temps pour l'éviter.

- T'es malade ! s'écria-t-il. C'est un gros caillou je te rappel, et j'ai failli le prendre dans la cafetière !

- Bah ça t'aurais au moins un peu arrangé, rigola Aiolia.

Le jeune homme se jeta sur lui et le Lion le réceptionna dans un rire. Les deux autres se mêlèrent à la bagarre et tous les quatre roulèrent sur le sol dur et froid. Toujours en haut des gradins, Shun eut un sourire en les voyant jouer, les bras et les jambes emmêlés.

- Ils vont encore se faire mal ces quatre idiots, argua June les mains sur les hanches.

- Bah tu sais, je préfère les voir s'entendre et se taquiner un peu que ne pas s'entendre du tout, répliqua Shun en commençant à descendre.

- Mmh c'pas faux. C'est vrai qu'Aiolia s'est plutôt bien adapté. On ne pensait pas qu'il ferait si vite parti du décor.

- Comme quoi, il n'est pas si sauvage qu'on le dit.

- Nan effectivement.

Shun, alors qu'il posait le pied sur une marche, eut un moment d'hésitation et grimaça de douleur. Il perdit l'équilibre un très bref instant avant de se reprendre.

- Ça va ? demanda June, inquiète.

- Oui oui, la rassura le jeune homme dans un sourire, une petite douleur …

- A l'entrejambe ? Il a intérêt à être doux avec toi parce que …

- June ! Arrête.

Les deux amis se fixèrent. Un jour que Shun était tombé gravement malade durant son entraînement, cloué au lit par une fièvre dangereuse, June avait pris soin de le soigner. Durant des jours, elle l'avait veillé, et chaque jour elle lui avait fait sa toilette en utilisant de l'eau froide pour aider sa température à descendre. Lorsque le jeune homme avait repris connaissance, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait vu, et qu'elle savait. June faisait partie des rares personnes à savoir qu'il était hermaphrodite et depuis, elle se conduisait comme une grande sœur avec lui. Qu'elle le sache avait beaucoup aidé Shun à accepter cette part de féminité en lui. Il savait que c'était par inquiétude pour lui que June se montrait si envahissante, et c'était surtout pour cela qu'il ne la rejetait pas. Elle avait été tellement présente pour lui qu'il jugeait cruel de la repousser maintenant, tout ça parce qu'à présent il avait un homme dans sa vie, et s'acceptait presque pleinement.

Shun eut une nouvelle grimace de douleur, si furtive que la jeune femme cru l'avoir inventée.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle doucement, mais parfois il se conduit vraiment comme une brute alors j'ai peur que …

- Uniquement avec vous, coupa Shun dans un sourire, quand on est tous les deux, c'est un vrai ours en peluche. Il ne m'a jamais fait mal.

Le jeune homme porta alors une main à son ventre et le toucha délicatement, pour situer l'emplacement de sa douleur.

- J'ai juste des brûlures d'estomac depuis quelques jours, dit-il dans un sourire rassurant, c'est tout.

...

Il frappa doucement à la porte. Le bruit raisonna très faiblement, et il crut un instant que Milo n'ait rien entendu. Il attendit. L'appartement du Temple du Scorpion semblait vide, et il n'y avait aucun bruit à l'intérieur.

Mû du Bélier savait qu'il ne devait en aucun cas utiliser son cosmos pour s'annoncer, car Likian, le fils de Milo, âgé de trente-et-un jours exactement, était très sensibles aux émanations de cosmos. Cela ne semblait pas l'effrayer car il n'en avait jamais pleuré, mais ça le réveillait facilement. Et si Milo avait réussi à faire dormir son fils, il ne voulait pas être celui qui le réveillerait.

Il s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un visage aux traits tirés par l'épuisement, suivit d'une bouffé de chaleur qui agressa sa peau rendue sensible par le froid extérieur qu'il avait dû affronter pour monter jusqu'au huitième Temple. Puis ce furent des pleurs de bébé qui l'accueillirent. Milo cligna des paupières, puis dit d'une voix enrouée par le manque de sommeil :

- Ah c'est toi.

- T'as pas l'air en forme, déclara Mû en entrant dans la pièce à la suite de son camarade, j'ai pas osé m'annoncer, j'avais peur que le petit se soit endormi.

- Tu rigoles ?! Ça fait vingt-six heures qu'il n'a pas dormi !

- Et sa température est descendue ou pas ?

- Pas depuis hier.

Milo s'effondra sur son canapé, plus cassé qu'après une bataille. Il avait les traits tirés et les cheveux en désordre, et son teint était blanc. Tout près de lui, dans son berceau en bois, Likian pleurait, le visage rouge et bouffi. Ses yeux brillaient et ses petits points serrés semblaient trembler de colère tandis qu'il gigotait vaillamment des jambes. Mû tendit la main pour toucher son front. Le bébé était brûlant.

- Il a mangé ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Le jeune père rouvrit les yeux et mit un petit temps avant de répondre, comme s'il tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

- Euh non, il n'a pas voulu de son biberon ce matin, dit-il de sa voix rauque.

- Mmh …, réfléchit le Bélier en fixant l'enfant, j'espère que j'en arriverais pas à devoir lui donner des compléments vitaminiques par seringue …

Poussant un soupir désespéré, Milo prit son visage entre ses mains et resta ainsi plusieurs secondes. Mû s'approcha de lui doucement, attendri. Likian était tombé malade deux jours plus tôt, fiévreux au point d'en avoir des convulsions et son père vivait depuis dans la peur de le voir mourir. Chez les nourrissons, l'allaitement leur permettait de partager avec leur mère des anticorps qui les aidaient à lutter contre les attaques extérieures, surtout durant l'hiver. Mais Likian n'avait pas de mère. Mû avait tout d'abord trouvé une solution qu'il pensait efficace en mélangeant à son lait maternel en poudre des compléments alimentaires et des vitamines. Mais cela n'avait apparemment pas suffi. Le bébé était tombé malade, un simple rhume mais qui, chez un enfant de son âge, pouvait être très dangereux. Depuis hier, sa vie ne semblait plus directement en danger tant que sa température ne montait pas, mais il était impératif d'être vigilent. Cependant, Milo semblait épuisé.

- Tu devrais te reposer, déclara Mû en déposant sa trousse de soin sur la table, je peux m'en occuper le reste de la journée le temps que tu dormes.

- Nan ça va aller, répondit Milo en se redressant, j'ai déjà veillé plus longtemps que ça, c'est juste le stress qui me bouffe les nerfs !

- Raison de plus.

Milo soupira mais ne répondit rien. Il regarda Mû attraper la petite tablette en mousse dans la salle de bain et la déposer sur la table, pas trop prêt du bord. Puis il se tourna vers l'enfant qui pleurait toujours et le sortit délicatement de son berceau. Likian se tortilla, plus rouge qu'une écrevisse, et se mit à crier plus fort.

- Bah alors bébé, lui murmura Mû d'une voix paisible, chut … doucement.

Il le déposa sur la petite tablette en mousse et lui parla d'une voix calme et posé. Les pleurs de Likian, délicatement manipulé par le Bélier, se calmèrent un peu, mais il était toujours fiévreux. Le médecin vérifia chaque parcelle de sa peau brûlante voir si des rougeurs ou des boutons n'apparaissaient pas, puis prit sa température en collant brièvement le thermomètre sur sa tempe puis déclara :

- Trente-huit sept, c'est encore haut. Il a bien prit ses médicaments ?

Pas de réponse. Occupé à rhabillé le nourrisson, Mû répéta sans se retourner :

- T'as réussi à lui donner ou il les a recraché ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Une main sur le corps du bébé, Mû se retourna. La tête renversée sur le dossier du canapé, Milo, la bouche grande ouverte, avait les yeux clos et dormait profondément. Le Bélier sourit. Il passa ensuite les minutes suivantes à murmurer d'une voix grave et calme à Likian pour tenter de le calmer, le changea, lui fit avaler un sérum antibiotique et lui prépara un biberon qu'il fit tiédir avant de lui donner. Le nourrisson avala le tiers du lait vitaminé avant de le repousser à grand renfort de cri et de gesticulation.

- Chut, lui chuchota Mû avant de le prendre contre lui, papa il fait dodo.

Milo gigota, sa tête roula sur le côté et il prit une grande inspiration. Un faible ronflement monta de sa gorge. Mû lui coula un regarda attendrit et entreprit de faire les cent pas dans la pièce en tapotant doucement le dos de Likian pour l'aider à faire son rot. Un chant discret raisonna dans sa poitrine et sa gorge, apaisant le nourrisson.

La vie au Sanctuaire n'était pas de tout repos depuis un mois. Les travaux continuaient dans son Temple et celui du Taureau, les deux plus sévèrement touchés par l'attaque des Amazones, et l'infirmerie du Palais du Pope était enfin de nouveau belle et propre comme un sou neuf. Malheureusement, un groupe survivant des Femmes Guerrières avait été signalé en pays Turc et elles semblaient vouloir se venger. Elles avaient attaqué un camp d'entraînement basé dans une petite province centrale et tué plusieurs apprentis Chevaliers : trente-trois enfants, âgés de sept à quatorze ans, étaient morts de leurs mains avant que n'arrivent les Chevaliers d'Ors envoyés en urgence : Shura, Kanon et Camus, qui avaient une revanche à prendre eux aussi. Ils avaient sauvé la vingtaine d'enfant restant et poursuivi leurs ennemies durant plusieurs jours avant qu'il n'y ait un combat, et toutes les Amazones étaient mortes. Aucun des Ors n'avaient été blessé.

Plusieurs autres groupuscules avaient été localisés un peu partout autour du bassin méditerranéen, et les Chevaliers d'Athéna parvenaient chaque fois, pour l'instant, à les arrêter avant qu'elles ne fassent trop de victime. Ce qu'il s'était passé en Turquie leur avait à tous mis les nerfs à fleur de peau.

En dehors de cela, la vie sentimentale avait fait un bond en avant dans le Domaine Sacré. Hormis les couples qui existaient déjà avant le début de toute cette histoire – Aphrodite et Masque de Mort, Shaka et Kanon ainsi que Shiryu et Ikki – d'autres s'étaient ajoutés à eux. Le plus étonnant de ces couples était évidemment celui que formaient Aiolia et Shun, mais Camus leur avait ravi la place. Il avait accueilli dans son temple une jeune Amazone âgée de dix-sept ans et qui l'avait aidé à récupérer son cosmos alors qu'il était enfermé par la reine. C'était en partie grâce à elle que lui et ses camarades avaient pu se libérer. Aujourd'hui, il affirmait sans honte à qui voulait l'entendre que cette très belle jeune femme était sa fiancée. Malgré quelques réticences au début, la simplicité et la douceur de la dénommée Cénival aidant, ses camarades avaient finalement accepté la présence de cette ancienne Amazone dans leur Sanctuaire. Selon Mû, un autre couple, plus discret cette fois, s'était établi, mais loin de la Grèce. Dohko avait demandé, deux semaines auparavant, s'il pouvait bénéficier de la même autorisation qu'Aiolia et partir en Sibérie aider Hyôga à y construire un futur camp d'entraînement plus étendu et mieux élaboré que celui tenu naguère par le Chevalier Cristal, maitre du Chevalier du Cygne. Ce qu'Athéna avait autorisé au Lion, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le refuser à la Balance, et celui-ci était parti vers l'Isba. Il n'y avait que Mû pour y voir une histoire sentimentale, mais il ne voulait pas en démordre : Dohko était tout simplement parti conter fleurette au glacial Chevalier Hyôga, qui n'arrivait pas à oublier son ex, Shun. Cela devenait compliqué. Et enfin, tout récemment, Marine et Saga avaient été surpris à se tenir la main au bord d'une plage, mais tous deux semblaient vouloir démentir l'existence d'une quelconque liaison.

Et lui, Mû, continuait sa vie nouvelle de célibataire. Le départ d'Aiolia l'avait laissé pantois. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son ancien amant lui tournerait si facilement le dos, à lui et leur histoire, mais aussi à tout ce qui était le Sanctuaire. Bien évidemment, lorsqu'il revenait durant une journée entière à fréquence d'au moins une fois par semaine, il semblait sincèrement heureux de les revoir, mais c'était tout de même un peu fort. Du moins, du point de vue du Bélier. Selon beaucoup d'autre, le Chevalier du Lion avait fait le bon choix, car Shun et lui semblaient indéniablement fait l'un pour l'autre. Et ça, même Mû l'avait remarqué. Lorsqu'ils étaient venus tous deux il y a deux semaines au Sanctuaire, ils agissaient l'un envers l'autre avec un tel naturel qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en être jaloux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Bélier ne remarqua pas immédiatement que Likian s'était endormi tout contre lui. Il s'arrêta de chanter et pencha la tête aussi doucement qu'il put pour vérifier que les yeux de l'enfant étaient bien clos, puis il le saisit délicatement pour l'allonger dans son lit.

- Bah alors qu'est-ce qu'il raconte papa, murmura-t-il d'une voix amusée, tu dors très bien en fait.

Un ronflement sonore lui répondit. Milo, le menton toujours contre la poitrine, semblait dormir plus profondément encore. Mû sourit et rangea tous ses outils dans sa trousse de médecine en prenant bien soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Et en prenant tout son temps.

Il n'avait pas envie de partir tout de suite. Il se sentait bien ici. Il se sentait utile. Alors, sans trop prendre garde à ce qu'il faisait, il s'assit aux côtés de Milo et s'adossa confortablement avant de lever les yeux au plafond. Hormis les ronflements du Scorpion et le ronron continuel de la chaudière que ce dernier poussait à fond depuis quelques jours, tout était silencieux. Alors, il ferma les yeux.

Dans son sommeil, il se mit à croire que le cheval sur lequel il galopait à travers un verger sans fin eut brusquement un cou de girafe et se contorsionna pour venir lui lécher le bout du nez. Le contact onirique le réveilla, et Mû vit, pile devant son visage, un doigt joueur qui lui taquinait la narine gauche. Il tourna la tête en grommelant et papillonna des yeux. Milo lui adressa un grand sourire.

- T'aurais dû me réveiller plutôt que de t'endormir à ton tour, dit-il dans un murmure accusateur, personne ne l'a surveillé du coup.

- Il s'est réveillé ? demanda Mû en contrepartie.

- Non.

- Bah tu vois, pas de panique.

Milo se leva du canapé et s'étira dans un grognement appréciateur avant de se masser l'épaule gauche.

- J'ai le bras tout engourdi, rigola-t-il tout bas.

- Tu t'es mal positionné certainement, répliqua Mû sans bouger d'un iota.

Le Scorpion lui fit face, une lueur amusée dans le regard, et dit :

- C'est toi qui t'es allongé sur moi, t'as appuyé sur mon bras de tout ton poids. C'est ça qui m'a réveillé.

- Ah merde ! Pardon !

- C'est rien. Il fait déjà nuit de toute façon, à mon avis il est plus de dix-sept heures.

- Quoi ?! On a dormi toute l'après-midi ?!

- Nan j'pense pas, t'es arrivé vers quatorze heures, on a dormi à peine trois heures. Tu veux un café ?

- Euh … oui, pourquoi pas.

Mû regarda Milo disparaître dans la cuisine et se redressa, tout le côté droit du corps douloureux. Effectivement, il semblait avoir longtemps penché de ce côté. Il se tordit dans l'autre sens pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur mais ne fit que la raviver. Alors il s'étira. En réalité, il aurait dû retourner immédiatement à l'infirmerie terminer la paperasse qu'il avait en retard mais, comme avant sa sieste, il n'avait pas envie de partir tout de suite. Il se leva à demi et constata dans un sourire que le petit Likian dormait toujours profondément.

Au fil des jours, il s'était rendu compte que Milo était un bon père. Toujours attentif, toujours aux aguets et toujours dévoué à son fils. Le petit n'avait pas eu un seul ennui particulier avant de tomber malade, et cela avait traumatisé le jeune papa au point que celui-ci n'en dorme plus, de peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose au bébé durant son sommeil. Mais un trop plein de stress était dangereux, car le nourrisson le sentait. C'était peut-être finalement pour cela qu'il s'était si facilement endormi lorsque son père avait au préalable accepté de fermer les yeux.

Est-ce qu'Aiolia aurait fait un bon père lui ? En comparaison de Milo, Mû en doutait. Le Scorpion avait gagné en maturité depuis que Likian avait fait irruption dans sa vie, mais Aiolia, au fond de lui, n'était encore qu'un enfant. Un enfant qui avait peur de l'abandon et du rejet, et qui aurait donc été totalement incapable de partager une personne, même avec un bébé, de peur de se retrouver seul. Dieu merci, il avait choisi un hermaphrodite comme partenaire, et les hermaphrodites étaient incapables de procréer.

- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Milo en sortant de la cuisine alors que la cafetière se mettait en route derrière lui.

- Euh … à Aiolia, avoua Mû dans un sourire désolé.

- Ah. Des nouvelles de lui depuis qu'on l'a vu la dernière fois ?

- Non. En fait, il ne m'a pas adressé un seul message depuis qu'il est partit …

Mû laissa sa phrase en suspens, conscient qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû la dire. Car on y entendait tout le regret, et toute la tristesse de son cœur. Milo garda lui-même le silence quelques instants, assis à ses côtés, les coudes posés sur les genoux. Puis finalement, il demanda :

- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Oui, répondit immédiatement le Bélier dans un souffle, avant de se rattraper : je ne sais pas. Peut-être … je crois. C'est compliqué !

Le Scorpion eut un petit rire amusé et se tourna vers lui.

- Oui j'ai l'impression, rétorqua-t-il.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent quelques secondes, incapables, l'un comme l'autre, de détourner le regard.

- Mû tout ce que je t'ai dit dans l'infirmerie, murmura Milo avec chaleur, tout ce que j'ai osé t'avouer avant que les Amazones n'attaquent … comme quoi je t'aimais … tout ça. C'était vrai tu le sais ?

- Oui … bien sûr mais …

- Et c'est toujours vrai !

Mû garda le silence tout en se sentant idiot de ne rien pouvoir dire d'autre. Milo eut un rire moqueur, moqueur envers lui-même, se passa une main dans les cheveux et reprit :

- Je sais que c'est pas forcément le moment, je veux dire … maintenant qu'il y a Likian je ne sais pas … je le ferais toujours passé en premier ! Mais … je t'aime. Je veux être sûr que tu le saches !

Le Bélier détourna le regard, gêné.

- Je le sais, répondit-il simplement.

Nouveau silence. Les yeux rivés sur ses poings serrés, Mû ne savait trop que faire mais, étrangement, il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise. En réalité, il était bien dans cet appartement, avec Milo et les odeurs de bébé qui flottait tout autour de lui. Un mouvement sur sa droite lui fit tourner la tête et il se retrouva nez à nez avec le Scorpion. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Surpris, Mû eut le réflexe de se dégager mais Milo fut assez rapide pour passer une main derrière sa nuque et l'empêcher de fuir. Leurs bouches étaient si proches que leurs souffles se mélangèrent.

- Je sais que tu ne l'oublieras pas facilement, murmura le Scorpion, le regard intense. Mais …

Des pleurs soudains le coupèrent dans son élan. Likian venait de se réveiller. Immédiatement, le jeune papa relâcha Mû et se leva du canapé pour s'approcher du berceau. En l'apercevant, le nourrisson cessa de pleurer et poussa une exclamation de bonheur qui se mua en rire cristallin.

- Hey crapaud, lança Milo en prenant son fils dans ses bras, ça fait du bien de t'entendre rire.

Attendrit, Mû le regarda sourire et caresser le front nu du petit.

- Il est encore chaud ? demanda-t-il en se levant à son tour.

- Non, plus trop, répondit le Scorpion.

- Tient-le quand même, je vais prendre sa température.

Milo obéit et Mû s'approcha, son thermomètre temporal à la main. Il le plaça un bref instant contre la tempe de l'enfant qui lui jeta un regard curieux, il y eut un petit bip, et il dit :

- Trente-six huit, c'est descendu. Le sérum antibiotique que je lui ai donné a l'air efficace …

En relevant les yeux, le Bélier réalisa que Milo ne le quittait pas du regard. Ses yeux bleus ciel étaient si intense, si clair.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, gêné, en baissant la tête.

- Quoi quoi ? s'amusa le Scorpion en souriant.

- T'es vraiment un idiot …

- On n'est pas bien là tous les deux ?

Le Bélier redressa le visage et se dit : pourquoi pas ? L'occasion de s'arracher enfin de son passé et de commencer, peut-être, une nouvelle vie. Ils se regardèrent. Soudain, Milo fronça les narines et dit :

- Mmh ça renifle, faut que je le change !

Ils rigolèrent tous deux, et Likian, toujours dans les bras de son père, gazouilla en battant des bras et des jambes.

...

- J'ai choisis, je suis désolé …

Les ailes frémissantes de colère, les yeux bleus perdus dans le lointain horizon céleste, Antéros ne répondit pas. Sa mère, Aphrodite, l'avait informé de la décision de Zeus de faire disparaître Hermaphrodite, et tous deux en avaient informé ce dernier. Et, contre toute attente, le jeune Dieu nouvellement arrivé sur l'Olympe accepta sans tristesse, ni colère, ni déception. Il se confortait tout simplement au destin que le Dieu des dieux était en train de choisir pour lui. Mais ni Antéros, ni Aphrodite ni même Hermès n'étaient d'accord.

Le but de Zeus et d'Héra n'était évidemment pas de le tuer, mais simplement de faire cesser son influence sur la planète et pour cela, Hermaphrodite devait disparaître de la Terre et de l'Olympe, s'en aller vers un autre plan astral. Celui des esprits, des âmes et des dieux banni. Pour sa mère, pour sa famille toute entière, cela signifiait bien évidemment lui donner la mort, car le jeune Dieu ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Il allait disparaître de leur vie une nouvelle fois, physiquement détruit par Zeus et enfermé dans un autre monde.

Mais Hermaphrodite lui-même semblait prendre cela avec plus de philosophie. Il avait calmement appris la nouvelle alors qu'Antéros se révoltait déjà. Il avait tant fait pour que son frère lui revienne, il n'était pas décidé à le perdre de nouveau ! Aphrodite était trop bouleversée et abattue pour se révolter ouvertement, et elle savait avec certitude que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Les décisions de Zeus étaient irrévocables et indiscutables.

- Pourquoi ?! explosa-t-il avec rage. Certains dieux ne sont pas d'accord avec Héra, ils peuvent se ranger de ton côté si seulement tu ne te soumettais pas si facilement à cette décision !

Les yeux d'émeraude d'Hermaphrodite se braquèrent dans les siens et Antéros se tut, bouleversé et tremblant. Il lisait une telle sagesse dans ce regard, un tel calme que c'en était étrange. A quoi pensait-il ? Tout ce temps passé entre les mains d'Enyo lui avait fait-il oublié la triste réalité de la vie et de la mort ? Il paraissait si serein, si sûr de lui aussi. Son esprit avait-il été atrophié par son emprisonnement cinq fois millénaires ? Ou bien peut-être cachait-il quelque chose.

- Ça ne servirait à rien, déclara-t-il calmement, quoi que Zeus décide, cela s'accomplit.

Aphrodite, assise sur une chaise en ivoire de l'autre côté de la pièce, laissa échapper un sanglot. Debout à ses côtés, Hermès passa une main délicate et réconfortante sur ses épaules mais resta muet, le corps tendu comme un arc. Leur réaction fournit la réponse. Antéros poussa un grognement et, les ailes frémissantes, fit volte-face, debout sur le balcon. Les nuages cotonneux l'entouraient. En bas, entre deux cumulus, la Terre se dessina. Il lui jeta un regard mais s'en détourna rapidement. Il avait d'autres occupations que le destin des humains en ce moment.

- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il plus bas. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne veux pas …

La Déesse de l'Amour lui jeta un regard empli de larme. Elle se doutait des sentiments de son fils envers son frère, mais elle n'avait jamais cherché à savoir si cela était la vérité. Les relations incestueuses étaient légions parmi les dieux, mais cela amenait souvent vers de certaines querelles et de nombreux malheurs. Elle enfouit de nouveau son visage dans ses mains et seul Hermès fut témoin de la scène qui se déroula alors.

Hermaphrodite s'avança vers Antéros. Sa démarche était gracieuse et féline, son corps à la fois doux et fort, élancé et musclé, rejoignit celui de son frère, plus corpulent. Plus masculin. Même le Messager des dieux ne put s'empêcher de trouver son propre fils magnifique. Ses longs cheveux dorés chatouillaient ses épaules et ses hanches, voltant tout autour de son visage alors qu'il marchait. Avec la grâce d'une danseuse, il leva le bras et posa la main sur Antéros.

Celui-ci tressaillit. Une chaleur délicate l'envahit à l'endroit du contact et se propagea au reste de son corps. Il tourna le visage vers son frère, et ils se regardèrent. La main glissa lentement sur sa peau.

- On m'a volé ma vie, lui murmura Hermaphrodite de sa voix, on m'a retenu prisonnier des milliers d'année … on m'a volé mon identité aussi.

Silence. Antéros ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire. Il avait raison. En demandant ce service à Enyo, Zeus lui avait tout prit.

- Je ne suis pas chez moi ici, reprit son frère sur le même ton confidentiel, vous êtes là, vous m'entourez et je vous en remercie tous pour ça mais … j'ai grandi sur la Terre en tant qu'homme, et voilà que je dois rejoindre l'Olympe en tant que … qu'est-ce que je suis ?

Encore une fois, Antéros resta sans voix. Hermaphrodite n'avait jamais eu le temps de s'adapter à son nouveau corps, son nouveau lui. Enyo l'avait enfermé dans cette boucle temporelle alors que la nymphe Salmacis se fondait en lui, et le jeune Dieu n'avait fait que revivre cet instant, encore et encore, jusqu'à n'en plus finir.

- Tu es mon frère ! s'exclama Antéros en attrapant son visage délicat entre ses mains. Voilà ce que tu es ! Et je t'aime …

Contre toute attente, Hermaphrodite sourit. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux bénéficier de la caresse, sans détourner les yeux.

- Je le sais, répondit-il dans un souffle, mais je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments. Je …

La tristesse naquit sur le visage et dans les yeux d'Antéros, et son frère se tut. Mais le Dieu ailé se reprit bien vite et, lâchant le jeune Dieu en face de lui, il replia ses ailes dans son dos.

- J'aime les humains, reprit Hermaphrodite d'un air désolé, je ne me sens pas à l'aise parmi les dieux. Parmi vous c'est … c'est parmi eux que j'ai grandi !

- Mais …

- Je ne peux vivre parmi vous ! Mais je dois tant aux Chevaliers. L'un d'eux s'est battu pour moi, je l'ai vu. Je l'ai vu de nombreuses fois se dresser face à Enyo pour tenter de me venir en aide alors que cette nymphe était sur le point de me noyer.

- Si le Chevalier du Lion a pu parvenir jusqu'à toi c'est grâce à moi !

De nouveau, Hermaphrodite sourit, mais il se tut. Dans ses yeux, Antéros pouvait lire une détermination sans faille. Aphrodite avait relevé les yeux vers eux. Hermès fit quelques pas dans leur direction, attentif.

- J'aimerais vivre sur Terre, conclut Hermaphrodite avec douceur.

- Non ! répliqua aussitôt Antéros, ses ailes faisant un bon dans son dos pour se déployer entièrement.

Les yeux verts d'eau de son jeune frère s'y attardèrent alors. Grandes d'environ quatre mètres d'envergure chacune, elles étaient d'un blanc immaculé et chacune de leurs plumes étaient bordés d'un jaune d'or brillant. Dans leur grâce et leur beauté, on pouvait aussi y lire une puissance extraordinaire. Le regard brillant, le jeune Dieu eut un sourire triste et reprit :

- Toi tu peux t'échapper d'ici quand tu en as envie. Je sais que tu te rends sur Terre, parfois. Tu aimes être là-bas n'est-ce pas ?

Antéros ne répondit pas mais ses deux appendices dorsaux s'abaissèrent légèrement, signe qu'il se calmait. Son frère avait raison, il le savait bien. Oui, il aimait voyager librement parmi les hommes, invisible et puissant. Il aimait les regarder vivre, conscients que leur vie si belle était fragile et éphémère. Il avait découvert cette Terre, cette vie et cette beauté délicate alors qu'il veillait sur Hermaphrodite, lorsque ce dernier grandissait sur le Mont Ida en Phrygie. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait découvert ceci. Et il allait le perdre à cause de ça.

- C'est faisable, dit alors Hermès de sa voix chantante, si d'autres dieux nous aident nous pouvons y arriver.

Retenant son souffle, Aphrodite regarda les trois dieux masculins de ses yeux larmoyants.

- Arriver à quoi ? demanda Antéros avec dureté.

- Zeus peut détruire son corps de chair et de sang, reprit son père ailé, et il peut guider son esprit vers l'autre plan. Mais nous le pouvons également. Si Zeus ne s'en aperçoit pas, il nous sera possible de garder son esprit avec nous.

Aphrodite se leva alors, belle et tristesse dans sa toge dorée. On voyait dans son visage, la couleur de ses yeux, de ses cheveux, et son corps svelte, tout ce qu'elle avait pu léguer à son fils Hermaphrodite.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle brutalement. Le garder enfermé dans un flacon jusqu'à la fin des temps ?!

Antéros ouvrit la bouche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent mais il fut incapable de prononcer une parole. Il venait de comprendre.

- Non mère, répondit calmement Hermaphrodite, mais pour me permettre de renaître.

La Déesse de l'Amour s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Elle aussi comprenait enfin. Son visage devint blême. Elle semblait sur le point de s'écrouler mais, serrant les poings, elle dit :

- C'est hors de question !

- Mère …

- Tu veux devenir mortel ! Tu veux que je te regarde vivre et mourir inlassablement, en espérant à chaque fois que ton âme trouve le chemin de la réincarnation ! C'est hors de question !

Elle avait crié, et sa voix se répercuta dans le ciel, parmi les nuages. Hermès s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle fondait de nouveau en larme.

- Du calme, lui chuchota-t-il tendrement, ils ne doivent pas t'entendre …

- C'est de ma faute, lui répondit la Déesse, tout est de ma faute … Héra a voulu se venger de mon adultère, c'est de ma faute !

Antéros s'avança vers son frère et tendit la main, mais il fut incapable de le toucher, sans s'expliquer pourquoi.

- Non, dit-il d'une voix blanche, je ne peux pas te laisser faire.

- Et moi je ne peux pas abandonner les hommes, renchérit Hermaphrodite, je ne peux pas abandonner les hermaphrodites qui sont nés cause de moi, ni ceux qui naitront si je reste en vie. Ils se sont battus pour moi ! Ils se sont dressés face à Enyo pour me libérer !

- Uniquement parce que je les y ai poussés !

- Mais ce courage dont ils ont fait preuve, était-ce de ta faute également ? Non. Ils l'ont puisé dans leur cœur.

Silence. Antéros ne trouva rien à dire. Son frère sourit pour s'excuser, et reprit :

- Je ne suis chez moi que sur Terre. Et il n'y a que sur Terre que j'échapperais à Zeus tout en continuant à influencer les hommes, tout comme le fait Athéna ! Zeus ne pourra plus porter la main sur moi une fois que je serais sous sa protection.

- Mais tu seras mortel ! s'écria sa mère en s'extirpant des bras d'Hermès. Tu seras mortel … parmi les hommes, si fragile et tellement loin de moi !

- En t'incarnant dans un corps humain, dit alors Hermès avec calme, tu feras tomber l'Olympe. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais les dieux, vous-même, avez contrôlés la vie des humains depuis bien trop longtemps. Ma propre vie a été gâchée par votre roi. Je ne veux pas que cela continue. Je veux donner une chance à l'humanité.

Personne dans la pièce ne trouva à répliquer. Hermaphrodite se détourna alors d'Antéros et s'approcha d'elle. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Aphrodite attira alors son fils contre elle et le sera avec toute la force, et tout l'amour qu'une mère puisse éprouver pour son enfant.

- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider, lui murmura-t-il, quelqu'un qui puisse me faire comprendre qui je suis, qui m'aidera à accepter ce que je suis devenu.

Toujours blotti contre sa mère, le jeune Dieu se tourna alors vers son frère. Celui-ci avait compris. Ses ailes s'abaissèrent jusqu'à toucher le sol et son visage se détendit. Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

Dans sa tête, la voix de son frère bien aimé lui demanda :

« _Tu sais qui je veux n'est-ce pas ?_ »

« _Oui. Je sais parmi qui tu souhaites grandir …_ »

« _Tu m'y aideras ?_ »

Court silence. Antéros regarda les larmes de sa mère, l'expression sûre et implorante de son père, le sourire déterminé et désolé de son frère, et répondit :

« _Oui_. »

Alors Hermaphrodite sourit et se blottit contre sa mère. Il trembla. Aphrodite crut qu'il pleurait aussi elle le sera plus fort, mais en réalité son fils tremblait d'impatience. Enfin, on allait lui donner une seconde chance de vivre. Enfin, bientôt, pour lui débuterait une nouvelle vie.

* * *

><p>Je vous l'avais bien dis non ? Ah, ça fait du bien quand même de reprendre un rythme de publication régulier =) La semaine prochaine vous aurez l'avant-dernier chapitre, et la semaine d'après, le dernier 0o c'bientôt fini =( J'suis pas mécontente quand même, parce que ça va faire un an que j'y suis =)<p>

Bon, déjà je tiens à vous dire que j'ai écris la dernière partie de ce chapitre, celle qui se déroule au Sanctuaire, en regardant "Star Wars - l'Empire contre-attaque" XD Et puis ça le rend pas trop mal XD Mais me suis pas trop relu, alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les coquilles et les fautes d'inattention ^^

Alors, d'après vous qu'elle famille Antéros va-t-il choisir pour accueillir Hermaphrodite bébé ? Allez, faites un effort c'pas bien compliqué =)

Shun a-t-il réellement des brulures d'estomac ou cacherait-il autre chose ? Là aussi c'pas bien compliqué XD

Alors, comment vous le trouvez le Milo-papa ?

Au week-end prochain =)


	30. 29 Le grand frère

**29**

**Le grand frère**

- Aiolia arrête !

La supplique de Shun se perdit dans un gloussement un peu ridicule. Il était ivre. Son amant aussi.

Aiolia continua de le tirer par le bras sans prendre en compte ses protestations et ils surgirent dans la cuisine comme des furies. Ils riaient tous deux, pas très stables sur leurs jambes. Le Lion se prit même les pieds dans la poubelle en métal qui tangua dans un bruit effroyable, mais ne se déversa pas sur le sol de marbre. Sans qu'ils sachent pourquoi, cela les fit éclater de rire.

C'était Noël. Deux mois avaient passé depuis qu'Aiolia du Lion avait pris son poste sur l'île d'Andromède, et depuis ils vivaient ensembles. Et jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. Il voulait que cela continue ainsi, lui et Shun, tous les deux, pour l'éternité. La fête de fin d'année battait son plein dans le Sanctuaire, et tous les Chevaliers avaient été invité dans la salle du banquet du Palais du Pope, même ceux qui s'étaient un peu exilés. Ainsi, Hyôga était revenu accompagné de Dohko, mais leur relation ne semblait pas avoir démarré, même si le Chevalier de la Balance se montrait parfois plus entreprenant en se permettant une caresse dans les cheveux du jeune homme, ou une phrase chuchotée à son oreille. Saga et Marine avaient enfin officialisés leur couple et ils avaient plusieurs fois dansé ce soir-là. Camus coulait des jours heureux dans les bras de sa petite Amazone transformée en parfaite femme d'intérieure, qui avait pris part à la confection des divers gâteaux et amuse-gueules qui couvraient les tables. Quant à Milo, ce jeune papa tout dévoué à son fils, il avait préféré ne pas s'éterniser à la soirée, de peur de laisser le petit bébé trop longtemps avec la nounou – une jeune femme dont c'était le métier, venue de Rodorio. Il était donc rentré dans son temple assez tôt pour retrouver son enfant et rester avec lui auprès du feu, bientôt rejoint par Mû.

Mais Shun et Aiolia étaient restés avec leurs camarades, bien décidés à profiter de la fête jusqu'au bout avant de rentrer sur leur île et reprendre leur travail. Le seul problème, et c'était bien connu, c'est que le Lion s'échauffait très vite lorsqu'il était saoul, et avait tendance, comme le disait Kanon, à ouvrir sa braguette assez facilement. Il avait donc, après avoir terminé son énième verre de champagne, attrapé son amant par le bras pour partir avec lui à la recherche d'un coin tranquille. Shun avait fait mine de lui résister, mais il était bien éméché lui aussi et avait fini par le suivre docilement. Voilà pourquoi ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans les cuisines vides, à rigoler comme des poltrons.

Aiolia, dont la raison était déjà altérée par une belle érection, était en train de se demander si Shun allait tenir assis sur la table de travail ou s'il allait devoir l'allonger, lorsque des bruits de pas et des voix leur parvinrent depuis la porte par laquelle ils avaient surgi. Le Lion les entendit clairement malgré le son de la musique étouffée qui parvenait de la salle de banquet. Ni une ni deux, il avisa une porte de l'autre côté et s'y enferma avec Shun avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la réserve : là étaient stockés divers condiments, légumes et bouteilles, et il faisait un peu froid mais le Lion était bien trop ivre pour s'en apercevoir.

A ses côtés, Shun tangua dangereusement et se rattrapa de justesse au mur avant de se pencher en avant pour regarder par le trou de la serrure.

- J'espère qu'elles ne nous ont pas vu, chuchota-t-il avant de glousser à nouveau.

Aiolia baissa les yeux sur la nuque de son amant, qu'il apercevait derrière les cheveux d'émeraude, et suivit la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses fesses tendues. Soit il le faisait exprès, soit il était vraiment trop bourré pour s'apercevoir que cette position était des plus excitantes. Dans un grognement, il ouvrit son pantalon, lui attrapa les hanches et le plaqua derechef sur son sexe dressé.

Shun eut un sursaut de surprise vraiment sincère. Il se redressa d'un coup et se cogna le coude dans une étagère, ce qui fit tomber une boîte de conserve au sol dans un bref mais fort bruit métallique.

- Ça va pas ! lança le jeune homme en tentant de déloger son compagnon du Lion.

Mais ce dernier lui plaqua une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire et appuya sur sa nuque de son autre main pour l'obliger à se pencher de nouveau. Dans les cuisines, les deux servantes chargés de ranger les bouteilles vides et d'en ramener des pleines en salle, se figèrent, portant toutes deux une lourde caisse de champagne.

- T'as entendu ? demanda l'une, un peu inquiète.

Après un intense moment de réflexion, la seconde jugea que ce n'était rien, et lui ordonna d'un signe de tête de reprendre sa progression. Elles sortirent de la pièce.

Toujours planqués dans la réserve, Shun se redressa, eut un grand frisson lorsque les lèvres d'Aiolia se posèrent sur son épaule pour mordre sa peau, et rit un peu trop fortement, bien malgré lui. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait léger, ainsi manipulé par son fougueux Lion. Celui-ci releva sa toge immaculée et donna un coup de rein, peut-être un peu trop brutal, qui envoya dans son corps une vague de douleur et de plaisir mêlé. Il cria. Trop fort peut-être, car Aiolia lui grogna quelque chose, sans doute un ordre, et remit sa paume sur sa bouche avant de reprendre ses mouvements.

...

- Quelqu'un aurait vu mes clefs ? demanda Dohko d'une voix molle.

Il fourragea parmi les détritus sur la table : les parts de gâteaux émiettées, les petits fours écrasés, les parts de pizza, les bouteilles et verres vides. Il souleva une assiette, retourna un plat, attrapa la tête de Kanon par les cheveux pour regarder en-dessous. Totalement ivre, le Chevalier des Gémeaux resta le dos droit lorsque son camarade de la Balance le lâcha, mais ses yeux étaient clos et un faible grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. Lentement, il tomba en arrière et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol en gémissant de douleur. Assit en face sur une chaise, un Shun endormit sur les genoux, Aiolia rigola. Son amant remua tout contre lui et remonta son visage tout contre sa gorge avant de laisser échapper un soupir de bienêtre.

- Quelles clefs ? rétorqua Hyôga en enjambant Kanon, qui s'était mis à ronfler.

Sa démarche était sûre et il semblait être le seul à ne pas souffrir de l'ivresse. Pourtant, il avait bu autant que les autres, si ce n'est plus.

- Bah mes clefs de voiture tiens, répondit Dohko dans un rire.

- T'as pas de voiture, renchérit immédiatement le Cygne.

Léger silence. Le Chevalier de la Balance sembla plonger dans ses souvenirs avant de finalement dire :

- Ah ouais, je me disais aussi.

Aiolia rit de nouveau. Shun eut un grognement mécontent et entoura soudainement ses épaules puissantes de ses bras fins. Le Lion tourna son visage vers lui et plongea sur sa nuque pour respirer l'odeur de son corps. Hyôga leur jeta un coup d'œil avant de se détourner. Apparemment seul, et prit d'un fou rire inexpliqué, Shura avançait dans leur direction, avec très certainement l'intention de leur en raconter une bonne.

- On ne devrait pas le ramasser celui-là avant qu'il y ait un accident ? demanda Hyôga en pointant Kanon du doigt.

Au même moment il y eut un hoquet de rire, un cri de surprise et un bruit de chute étouffé. Aiolia releva le visage et vit Shura étalé en travers du corps de Kanon. Il riait toujours. Hyôga leva les yeux au ciel avant de demander à Dohko en soupirant :

- Bon qu'est-ce que tu cherches maintenant ?

- J'sais pas, répondit la Balance en gloussant tout en fourrageant continuellement parmi les détritus.

Shun gigota tout contre lui et Aiolia reporta son attention sur son visage. Il le vit entrouvrir les yeux et lui sourire. Ses joues étaient rouges à cause de l'alcool et ses yeux brillaient de fatigue.

- J'ai envie de toi, lui murmura-t-il avant de refermer les paupières et se blottir de nouveau contre son cou.

- Ouais bon, on va rentrer ! renchérit le Lion dans un sourire.

- Dans l'état qu'il est, il ne supportera pas la vitesse lumière, lança Hyôga, le regard sombre mais amusé.

- Mais si …

Aiolia se redressa, portant Shun dans ses bras. Celui-ci fronça alors les sourcils, puis dit dans un gémissement :

- J'ai envie de gerber …

Le Lion tenta de mieux se stabiliser sur ses pieds, histoire de ne pas trop infliger de secousse à son amant. Hyôga lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant de se détourner de lui.

- Tu vois ! lança-t-il satisfait.

- J't'ai sonné ?! s'écria Aiolia, un peu agacé.

Toujours empêtré sur Kanon, Shura rigolait en tentant de se relever. Saga se matérialisa alors et remit son frère sur ses jambes, abandonnant le pauvre Capricorne à son sort. Shaka, tout à côté d'eux, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'état de son amant qui semblait s'être lancé dans un récital difficile à identifier, porté par son ainé.

Aiolia ne réfléchit que quelques secondes. Après tout, il avait toujours son Temple ici. Shun toujours dans les bras, il suivit le trio devant lui et sortit du banquet, suivit par Hyôga et Dohko. Shun avait de nouveau fermé les yeux, mais il ne dormait pas. Le Lion savait désormais reconnaitre chez lui un état de sommeil profond, et celui-ci n'en était pas un. Son corps était encore trop tendu, et sa respiration trop rapide, et puis son visage n'était pas assez relaxé.

Le chant de Kanon les accompagna un long moment, ponctué des rires de Dohko et des commentaires de Saga.

Hyôga refusa la proposition de Dohko, qui l'avait invité à dormir dans son temple, en toute amitié. Il les abandonna aux portes du Temple du Verseau, au grand dam de la Balance et Aiolia sourit mais prit garde à ce que son camarade ne le voit pas. Un peu vexé, celui-ci dépassa leur groupe à grands pas et disparu plus bas, dans ses propres appartements. Finalement, après avoir dépassé le sixième Temple, Aiolia se retrouva seul avec Shun et continua sa descente silencieuse. Il faisait froid et tout semblait figé dans la glace et la neige, mais la lune éclairait tout autour de lui, plongeant le paysage dans une nuance infinie de noir et de blanc, comme un relief en négatif. Prit d'un frisson, Shun se resserra encore contre lui et soupira.

En pénétrant dans son Temple, Aiolia fut pris d'une sensation étrange. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce immense remplie de colonne de marbre uniforme et terne. Il avait l'impression de régresser, de revenir en arrière. Son cœur se mit à battre à grands coups dans sa poitrine, tant il était nerveux et mal à l'aise. Ici, dans cette endroit où il était censé se sentir comme chez lui. Finalement, peut-être ferait-il mieux de tenter de retourner sur l'île d'Andromède.

- Lia ?

La voix de Shun le fit presque sursauter. Il baissa les yeux sur le visage du jeune homme dans ses bras, et son regard vert le transperça. Son amant semblait sentir son trouble. Mais son appel, semblable à un miaulement de chaton aux oreilles bourdonnantes du Lion, fit s'envoler ses peurs. Il prit une grande inspiration et sourit.

- On y est presque, dit-il en reprenant sa route, me vomit pas dessus !

Shun rit faiblement et referma les yeux, s'accrochant plus fermement à ses épaules. Aiolia gravit l'escalier étroit dans l'ombre, et arriva bientôt derrière une porte close. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait franchi, c'était ses bagages à la main, deux mois plus tôt. Il chassa cette image de son esprit et fit un pas en avant. Mais il s'arrêta de nouveau. Problème : les clefs de ses appartements étaient sagement rangées dans un coffre dans le bureau du Pope lorsqu'il les lui avait remise. Comment franchir cet obstacle ?

- Tiens-toi bien, dit-il à Shun avant de se mettre sur un pied.

Sa tête lui tourna et il tangua un moment, mais il se rétablit et donna un furieux coup de pied dans la porte. Elle céda. Brutalement, elle s'ouvrit sur une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, aux odeurs aigres de renfermé. Shun dans les bras, il franchit le seuil. Son amant gloussa de rire sans raison, avant de dire d'une petite voix :

- C'était quoi cette ruade ?

Aiolia s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il avait ouvert la porte et non rué, mais il rigola à la place, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il n'était plus mal à l'aise. Il était bien, il se sentait léger.

- Fais-moi le cheval ! lui ordonna Shun en riant.

- Ça ne va pas non ?! rétorqua Aiolia dans un sourire, alors qu'il retrouvait instinctivement la direction de la chambre.

L'alcool avait au moins le mérite de lui faire découvrir un autre aspect de la personnalité de son amant. Il déposa ce dernier sur le matelas avec précaution, et resta penché sur lui alors que Shun s'étalait comme un chat. Les deux bras étendus de chaque côté du visage, les cheveux éparpillés, il lui jeta un regard équivoque, mais resta immobile. Aiolia lui rendit son regard, hypnotisé.

Shun était superbe, ainsi étendu, offert à lui, sous son corps. Ils s'entreregardèrent quelques secondes avant que le Lion ne murmure :

- Tu sais que je vais te refaire l'amour, là tout de suite ?

Son amant rit de nouveau mais plus doucement. C'était plutôt un bruit de gorge séduisant et excitant.

- D'accord, répondit-il d'une voix enrouée, mais je te préviens je ne bouge pas, je fais l'étoile de mer !

Aiolia rigola à son tour, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et s'évertua à chasser l'image qui s'était imposée dans son esprit.

- Hey t'as vu, murmura-t-il alors en se penchant davantage sur le corps étendu sous le sien, j'ai dit faire l'amour, j'ai pas dit baiser !

- C'est bien t'apprend vite, j'suis fier de toi, répliqua Shun en lui tapotant gentiment la tête.

- J'ai le droit à un bonbon ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Aiolia plongea vers le sud et souleva la toge pour découvrir les cuisses fermes du jeune homme, et tout ce que cela sous-entendait. Shun éclata de rire, mais le reste de la nuit ne fut que soupir et gémissement.

...

Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux tout de suite. Il se sentait trop bien pour oser rouvrir son esprit au monde. Empêtré dans les draps épais, avec le corps souple et tiède de Shun collé contre le sien, Aiolia n'avait certainement pas envie de voir la journée commencer. Un bref instant il se demanda pourquoi les odeurs et les sons de son environnement n'étaient pas les mêmes avant de se souvenir qu'ils se trouvaient dans le Temple du Lion et non pas sur l'île d'Andromède. Mais il s'en fichait. Du moment que Shun était à ses côtés, peu lui importait l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il roula sur le côté et chercha à tâtons le corps du garçon sous les couvertures. Il l'entoura de son bras, enfoui le visage dans ses cheveux et prit une grande inspiration avant de tenter de se rendormir. Il n'était pas tout à fait réveillé, en fait il gisait dans cet état de semi-conscience délicieux qui précède le réveil, cet instant ou on tente par tous les moyens de se rendormir tout en sachant que ce ne sera pas possible. Tout était silencieux autour de lui, mis à part le ronron continuel de la chaudière. Il préférait le bruit du craquement du bois dans le foyer de la cheminée, dans leur maisonnette.

Dès qu'ils seraient tous deux éveillés, Aiolia se promit de quitter le Sanctuaire au plus vite. Il n'avait surtout pas envie d'entendre Saga lui dire :

- Tiens puisque t'es là …

Il avait trop désobéi, trop ignoré les ordres de son Pope récemment pour oser recommencer, et il ne voulait pas se sentir obligé. Mais surtout, il avait peur que cela concerne les Amazones. Bien évidemment, tous sur l'île d'Andromède avaient été mis au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé en Turquie, et ils savaient que certains de leurs camarades étaient envoyés en mission tout autour du bassin méditerranéen pour faire disparaître les groupuscules des femmes guerrières qui avaient survécu à la bataille contre les Chevaliers d'Ors.

Aiolia ne voulait surtout pas que son Pope lui demande de partir en chasse lui aussi. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de ces femmes cruelles, même si c'était pour les tuer. Il laissait cela au bon soin de ses camarades. Lui, il voulait se tenir loin d'elles le plus possibles. Ne plus penser à ce qu'elles lui avaient fait subir, à lui et Shun. Ne plus se souvenir de Cassia et de son corps au ventre rond qui avait été retrouvé sur le champ de bataille. Tuée par sa propre mère, enceinte. Le Lion ne pouvait nier que cela lui avait remué les entrailles de la voir ainsi, surtout à propos du bébé qui était mort dans son ventre. Si ce n'était pas Absol, qui était-ce alors ? Une fille ou un garçon ? A quoi aurait-il ou aurait-elle ressemblé ? Des questions qui ne trouveront jamais de réponse.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Aiolia ne cessait de penser aux mots bébés, enfants et fils en ce moment. Et de voir son meilleur ami, Milo, si à l'aise dans son rôle de père à gazouiller avec Likian l'avait rendu un peu jaloux. Lui, il ne serait jamais père. Il n'aurait jamais cette chance. Mais, si l'occasion se présentait, pourquoi pas ? Avoir un fils, tenir Absol dans ses bras. Mais c'était impossible. Non pas qu'il soit triste dans sa nouvelle vie, bien au contraire, mais il avait tout de même le cœur serré en repensant à son fils, mort sans qu'ils aient le temps de mieux se connaître.

Tout contre lui, Shun bougea. Aiolia cru un instant qu'il gigotait dans son sommeil avant de se souvenir qu'une fois endormi, son amant était aussi silencieux et immobile qu'un mort. Il ouvrit les yeux pour le voir lui sourire.

- Déjà réveillé ? lui demanda le Lion dans un murmure.

Shun acquiesça en le gratifiant d'un baiser sur les lèvres, puis il se dégagea de ses bras et se redressa sur le matelas. La pièce, plongée dans l'obscurité par les épais rideaux, faisait presque scintiller sa peau blanche parmi toutes ces teintes sombres.

- Pas déjà ! gémit Aiolia en l'attirant brutalement à lui. Reste un peu … tu sais comment j'suis le matin …

Il l'enserra de nouveau de ses bras puissant et fondit sur son cou. Shun gloussa en sentant la langue, puis les dents de son compagnon chatouiller sa peau, mais tenta de se dégager de son étreinte une seconde fois. Le sexe d'Aiolia, déjà dur, frôla sa cuisse mais le jeune homme fit comme s'il n'avait rien senti.

- Hors de question, dit-il en sortant des draps, on n'a pas arrêté de la soirée et de la nuit … j'ai le dos et les jambes tout engourdi !

Aiolia rigola en regardant son compagnon contourner le lit et ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain en disant :

- Je vais prendre une douche.

- Attends je la prends avec toi ! répliqua le Lion mais la porte se referma sévèrement.

- Non ! cria Shun depuis l'intérieur de la pièce.

Souriant, Aiolia tenta d'ignorer son érection et se roula en boule sur le côté, la tête enfoui dans le coussin de Shun pour profiter de son odeur. Il adorait faire l'amour le matin, ça lui permettait de commencer la journée parfaitement détendu, mais le problème c'est qu'il adorait aussi faire l'amour la journée, et le soir, et la nuit …

Sous les draps, son genou rencontra quelque chose de froid. D'abord, Aiolia n'y prit pas garde. Il savait qu'il avait tendance à « en mettre un peu partout », comme disait Shun, quand il se laissait totalement allez pendant l'orgasme. Les yeux clos, il tenta d'appeler le sommeil, mais après quelques secondes, il réalisa tout de même qu'il avait peut-être du sperme collé sur le genou, et cela le dégouta un tantinet. Alors il plongea la main sous la couverture pour l'essuyer, avant de se dire que c'était parfaitement idiot, parce qu'à présent, il en avait sur les doigts. Seulement, lorsqu'il extirpa sa main, elle lui revint tâchée de rouge.

Hébété, Aiolia resta un instant à regarder ses doigts couvert de sang. Pourquoi y avait-il du sang dans son lit ? Son cœur cogna à grand coup dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il réalisa que Shun, en se levant, avait bien pris soin de se dépêcher et de ne surtout pas croiser son regard. C'était son sang. C'était le sang de Shun qu'il avait sur les doigts, le sang de Shun qui tâchait ses draps.

Pris de panique, le Lion se leva à son tour, mais son pied droit s'accrocha à la couverture et il manqua tomber. Il se rattrapa au mur d'en face et se rua, totalement nu, jusque dans la salle de bain. La porte, que Shun n'avait pas verrouillée, s'ouvrit brusquement et il vit son amant, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, un bras autour du ventre, lever vers lui des yeux vitreux.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

- Oui oui, répondit Shun dans un petit sourire, j'ai des brûlures d'estomac depuis quelques temps c'est tout …

Aiolia s'accroupit devant lui et posa ses mains sur les genoux de son compagnon. Il avait enfilé un pantalon de pyjama bleu, mais les feuilles de papier toilette tâchées de sang dans la corbeille n'échappèrent pas au Lion.

- Tu saignes, dit-il d'un ton inquiet, tu es sûr que …

- Je n'ai pas mal ! le coupa Shun d'un ton brusque. C'est juste … ça me brûle un peu c'est tout …

Incapable de soutenir son regard, le jeune homme détournait ostensiblement les yeux, gêné.

- J'suis désolé, murmura Aiolia, conscient qu'il ne le mettait pas à l'aise. J'aurais pas dû …

- Arrête ! Je te dis que ça va ok ?!

Shun se redressa vivement, les sourcils froncés de colère. Face à la honte, il avait tendance à s'énerver, Aiolia le savait, mais il était inquiet.

- Ça ne saigne même plus, reprit-il vivement en se détournant, alors arrêtes …

Tout se passa en quelques secondes seulement. Pourtant fermement campé sur ses jambes, Shun se mit à tanguer et perdit brutalement l'équilibre. Sa vue se troubla, un mal de tête lui vrilla le crâne et il se sentit tomber. Toujours accroupi, Aiolia se projeta sur le côté et le réceptionna dans ses bras, pour ne pas que le jeune homme heurte violemment le carrelage de la salle de bain.

Shun ne poussa même pas un gémissement, ses muscles n'eurent aucun frémissement et les traits de son visage étaient parfaitement détendus. On aurait dit qu'il dormait. Mais Aiolia savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Son compagnon venait de perdre connaissance devant lui. D'abord paralysé, il raffermit sa prise et stabilisa Shun contre lui. Son cœur battait de panique dans sa poitrine. Il vit alors avec horreur le pantalon de pyjama de son amant commencer à se teinter de rouge sombre.

...

Mû bâilla. Il n'aurait pas pensé se coucher si tard hier soir. Bien évidemment, il y avait eu la fête de Noël dans la salle du banquet, mais après avoir participé au repas, il avait préféré quitter l'endroit et rejoindre Milo dans son Temple. Likian était très éveillé pour deux mois seulement, et c'était un enfant qui riait beaucoup. Finalement, son rhume avait été soigné assez rapidement, et il avait très vite repris du poil de la bête, pour le plus grand bonheur de son papa. Bien évidemment, il passait encore la majeure partie de son temps à manger et dormir, mais Mû conseillait souvent à son camarade de profiter de ces instants autant que possible, parce que bientôt viendra le temps ou le petit garçon gambaderait partout, et là commencerait les vrais problèmes.

Ensuite, une fois Likian endormit, lui et Milo avaient beaucoup discuté. Revoir Aiolia avait fait très mal au Bélier, surtout le revoir aussi heureux alors que lui était encore empêtré dans ses sentiments pour lui. Mais il avait été très heureux de retrouver le Scorpion. Il était mieux ici qu'auprès du Lion. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit cela, le visage de Milo s'était illuminé et Mû avait senti ses épaules se soulager d'un poids immense. Et ils avaient encore discuté, de tout et de rien.

A présent, il était prêt de midi, et Mû sentait une fatigue intense l'accabler. La matinée avait été très calme, car presque tout le monde au Sanctuaire avait fait la grasse matinée après la soirée d'hier, aussi le Bélier s'était-il réfugié dans son bureau, au calme, à tourner et retourner ses dossiers en cherchant quelque chose à faire. Il détestait se tourner les pouces.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, et Milo entra. Il tenait délicatement un couffin en osier – récupéré dans les affaires du Pope et qui avait auparavant servi à transporter la Déesse Athéna elle-même lorsqu'elle était bébé – dans lequel Likian semblait dormir. Lentement, il entra dans le bureau et dit, dans un murmure à peine audible :

- Coucou ! Je te dérange ?

Mû secoua la tête, signe que non. Le Scorpion déposa son paquet sur le bureau, avec une extrême délicatesse, et se pencha vers lui.

- On va déjeuner ? demanda-t-il sur un ton très bas. Y'a des restes du banquet d'hier dans la cuisine.

- Pourquoi t'as pas demandé à ce qu'on te les apporte dans ton Temple plutôt ? répliqua Mû sur le même ton.

- Bah je pensais lui ferait prendre l'air … mais sitôt je l'ai mis dans son bazar qu'il a dormis !

Mû se redressa légèrement, souriant, et vit que Likian dormait à point fermé, la bouche ouverte, silencieux, ses petites mains serrées de chaque côté de son visage.

- La petite marmotte, commenta doucement Milo, s'il mange pas, il dort c'est pas compliqué !

- Attends, une fois qu'il commencera à marcher tu me diras : ah si seulement il pouvait passer son temps à manger dormir et faire dans sa couche, comme avant !

- Ouais … en attendant AH !

Mais Mû ne sut jamais ce que Milo voulu dire, car au même moment, un puissant rugissement se fit entendre dans leur esprit. Leurs cosmos réagirent en même temps à l'appel de celui d'Aiolia et illuminèrent la pièce d'une éclatante lumière dorée. Dans son couffin, Likian eut un brusque sursaut et se mit à pleurer avec force, de grosses larmes coulant de ses yeux rouge.

- Il est malade ! s'écria Milo en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Lui si je le croise ça risque de lui faire mal !

Se levant de son bureau, Mû tentait d'oublier les rugissements dans sa tête pour se focaliser sur son ami, tout en s'interrogeant sur cet appel. Aiolia était soit trop énervé, soit trop paniqué pour former des paroles claires, et seul la forme primaire de son cosmos se faisait entendre. Mais selon Mû, c'était grave. Affolé, Likian continuait de pleurer en donnant de sa voix avec force, le visage rouge d'indignation et ses petits poings serrés qui battaient au rythme de ses pleurs.

Au même moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit de nouveau, mais avec plus de force cette fois. Elle heurta violemment le mur et Aiolia surgit.

- Abruti ! lui lança aussitôt Milo. Recommences ça et oh merde …

Mû sortit de son bureau en trombe pour venir vers le Lion, qui portait dans ses bras un Shun évanouit au pantalon de pyjama tâché de sang. Le Scorpion se tut, les yeux écarquillés, réconfortant machinalement son fils qui continuait de pleurer.

- Allonges-le là, déclara Mû d'une voix sûre et autoritaire en indiquant un lit à son camarade.

Celui-ci, paniqué, essoufflé et vêtu uniquement d'un jean élimé qu'il n'avait même pas prit le temps de boutonner, obéit et déposa très délicatement le corps inerte de son amant. Ses pieds étaient rouges et glacés d'avoir marchés nus dans la neige, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et tous son corps frissonnait autant de froid que de peur. Mû ne l'avait jamais vu aussi désemparé et effrayé.

Il se pencha sur le visage de Shun et ouvrit l'une de ses paupières pour y diriger un faisceau lumineux. Les pupilles étaient réactives.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en sortant un criterium de la poche de sa blouse blanche.

- Je sais pas ! répondit aussitôt le Lion d'une voix aigu au débit rapide. Il me parlait et … il était assez énervé … il est tombé, comme ça, en plein milieu d'une phrase !

- Ok, et il s'est cogné en tombant ? Pourquoi il saigne ?

- Non je l'ai … rattrapé avant …

Aiolia fit une pause et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Il avait vu Shun perdre connaissance devant lui et il voyait encore le sang s'échapper de son corps. D'un œil un peu hagard, il regarda Mû enfoncer la mine de son criterium dans le doigt de Shun, et sa main eut un sursaut.

- Bon, il est réactif c'est bon signe, commenta-t-il avant de répéter d'une voix plus forte : pourquoi il saigne bordel ?!

Le saignement n'était pas trop important au vu de l'état du pantalon, mais c'était plus l'endroit que la quantité qui gênait le Bélier. Il connaissait le dossier médical de Shun par cœur, et il savait que ce dernier avait déjà eu des petits soucis de saignement à cause d'une tension artérielle qui avait tendance à jouer au yoyo. Aiolia releva vers lui des yeux larmoyants. Il était sur le point de pleurer. Cela laissa Mû sans voix, totalement éberlué. Aiolia du Lion, pleurer ?!

- C'est de ma faute, lui répondit celui-ci dans une grimace de douleur, je ne l'ai pas lâché de la soirée … de la nuit je … quand il s'est levé ce matin il saignait ! Pourquoi je ne me suis pas arrêté ?!

Il y avait une telle détresse dans sa voix que Mû sentit son cœur se serrer. Aiolia était paniqué, il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Likian un peu calmé, Milo s'approcha.

- Calmes-toi, lui dit Mû avec plus de douceur, je vais regarder s'il y a un déchirement, mais auquel cas ce n'est pas grave … ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Il s'approcha d'un placard, fourragea rapidement dedans et revint avec un petit flacon remplis d'un liquide brun. Il le déboucha et le mit sous les narines de Shun. Celui-ci eut d'abord un léger froncement de sourcil, puis il tourna la tête en grommelant, mais le Bélier insista pour lui faire respirer la fiole. Finalement, le jeune homme allongé eut un sursaut et il ouvrit les yeux, le visage déformé par une grimace de dégoût. Immédiatement, Aiolia s'approcha.

Shun papillonna des yeux. Son visage était blanc, et ses mouvements totalement engourdi, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à se réveiller même en essayant. Il poussa un gémissement et regarda autour de lui avant que ses yeux ne s'arrêtent sur Aiolia.

- Pourquoi 'uis à infirmerie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Tu t'es évanouit dans la salle de bain, répondit Aiolia dans un murmure en lui caressant la tête.

- Mais … me souviens pas m'êt' levé …

Aiolia lança un coup d'œil inquiet à Mû qui venait de reboucher son flacon.

- C'est normal dans le cas d'un malaise vagal, l'informa-t-il en sortant des gants en latex d'un placard, perte de la mémoire courte, rien de grave. Milo, tu peux sortir s'il te plait ?

Trop paniqué par l'état de son compagnon, Aiolia n'avait même pas remarqué que son ami du Scorpion se trouvait dans la pièce. Il lui jeta un regard à la fois rassuré et désolé. Tenant toujours son fils, Milo prit un air renfrogné et blessé, et dit :

- Non mais je peux me faire tout petit …

- Milo, sors s'il te plait, répéta Mû avec dureté.

D'abord fâché que son compagnon lui parle ainsi, buté et entêté, Milo ne bougea pas. Mais il vit alors une lueur désolée et suppliante dans le regard du Bélier, et décida d'obéir. Il retourna dans le bureau et déposa un Likian mouillé de larmes dans son couffin, avant de faire demi-tour. Mû le regarda sortir et formula un :

- Je suis désolé !

Muet sur ses lèvres. Milo lui adressa un petit sourire et ferma la porte. En se retournant vers le Lion, Mû expliqua :

- Il n'est pas au courant pour Shun. Très peu de personne le sont …

Aiolia acquiesça silencieusement. Le très peu de personne se résumait à : lui, Ikki, Shiryu, Mû, Hyôga et bien sûr, Athéna. Mais il s'en fichait. C'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Dans sa main, la poigne de Shun n'avait plus aucune force. Ses doigts gourdes tremblaient, et sa respiration était encore désordonnée.

Shun se contorsionna brusquement et gémit de douleur. Le Bélier s'approcha, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, se pencha et saisit délicatement les deux jambes du jeune homme.

- Laisses-moi regarder, demanda-t-il doucement.

Brusquement, Shun battit des jambes pour les lui faire lâcher, et secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Shun ! insista Mû avec sévérité. Si tu saignes c'est que tu as soit un déchirement, soit une irritation, et si tu as fait un malaise je pencherais plutôt pour un déchirement …

- Ce n'est pas là que j'ai mal, coupa Shun, ses yeux se remplissant brusquement de larmes.

Court silence. Les sourcils toujours froncés, Mû reprit son souffle avant de demander :

- Où est-ce que tu as mal exactement ?

Le jeune homme lui indiqua l'endroit de la main dans un gémissement qui se transforma en sanglot.

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait mal à l'estomac, lui dit Aiolia d'une voix inquiète.

- C'est pas l'estomac et il le sait, répliqua le médecin en jetant un regard courroucé à Shun, qui aussitôt fondit en larme. C'est son utérus qui lui fait mal, et qui saigne.

Aiolia sentit la panique revenir au grand galop et il jeta un regard à Shun qui éclata en sanglot, coupé en deux sous la douleur. L'utérus ?

...

- Antéros ! lança Hermaphrodite en surgissant dans la chambre. Antéros dépêches-toi ! Il le sait !

La Déesse de l'amour était paniquée elle aussi. La panique semblait s'être emparée de tout le monde, autant sur Terre que sur l'Olympe. Tout le monde, sauf Antéros. Celui-ci, à l'appel de sa mère, amorça sa descente et replia ses ailes gigantesques dans son dos. Il prit de la vitesse dans sa chute mais freina en les déployant et atterrit en douceur sur le balcon baigné de lumière et entouré par les nuages. Ses cheveux étaient encore ébouriffés par son vol, mais son visage était serein et incroyablement calme. Il rajusta sa toge sur ses épaules, et dit :

- Oui mère, je le sais. Calmez-vous, nous n'arriverons à rien sous la peur.

- Il ne devait pas le savoir ! renchérit Aphrodite en s'approchant. Tu m'avais dit qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il sache que ce jeune homme était son fils, mais il le sait !

- Et bien je me suis trompé, de toute évidence.

Les lèvres pincées, la Déesse se tut. Antéros lui sourit et tourna le dos à la chambre. Face à l'immensité du ciel et des nuages, il fit apparaitre dans sa main un globe de cristal de la taille d'un bijou, dans lequel brillait une puissante lumière blanche et pure. Et, comme à chaque fois que ses yeux pouvaient contempler l'âme d'Hermaphrodite, si scintillante, il se sentit bien et transporté.

Finalement, Zeus avait tenu sa parole et fait disparaitre son petit frère quelques semaines plus tôt. Seulement, ce que le Dieu des dieux ignorait, c'est qu'il n'avait fait que détruire un corps vide. L'âme d'Hermaphrodite avait été libérée de son corps par les bons soins de sa famille quelques heures avant, et préservée dans ce cristal. Ainsi, au lieu de rejoindre l'autre plan astral auquel Zeus la destinait, elle était restée avec lui, à ses côtés. Mais aujourd'hui, il était temps de s'en séparer.

- Nous devons faire quelque chose ! lança Aphrodite avec fureur. Si l'âme de cet enfant ne disparait pas, celle de mon fils ne pourra jamais prendre sa place !

- Hors de question ! éructa Antéros en faisant volte-face. Hermaphrodite n'aurait jamais accepté que je détruise une âme pour permettre à la sienne de vivre !

- Mais si cet enfant n'est pas tué il …

- Il est fort mère. Plus fort que vous ne le croyez. Il a lutté contre Enyo pendant des milliers d'année. Il saura trouver sa place.

- C'est trop risqué !

- L'âme de l'enfant devra attendre un prochain corps. Je sais qu'Hermaphrodite y parviendra.

Du pouce, Antéros caressa le cristal. L'âme ronde, sans défaut, brilla plus fort. Il avait menti à sa mère, bien sûr qu'il savait qu'Aiolia du Lion était au courant pour son fils, il savait que le dénommé Absol lui avait dit la vérité sur celle qui allait lui donner la vie. Mais il n'avait pas voulu tout révéler tout de suite. En le disant à Aphrodite, celle-ci aurait voulu que sa mémoire soit effacée sur le champ, et alors Aiolia aurait tout de suite oublié qu'Absol était son fils, et celui de l'hermaphrodite. Il avait voulu lui laisser ce souvenir quelque temps. Mais aujourd'hui, il était temps d'oublier.

- Nous devons lui effacer la mémoire, dit-il calmement.

- Et bien que cela soit fait ! renchérit vivement Aphrodite. Et le plus rapidement possible !

- Du calme. C'est une opération délicate. Cet homme doit seulement oublier les révélations que son fils lui a faites. Il ne doit pas oublier son existence, ni le fait qu'il croyait que cet enfant était celui de l'Amazone. Tu comprends ? Il doit tout de même rester une trace de son passage dans sa mémoire, mais nous devons faire comme s'il n'avait jamais su la vérité.

Aphrodite se tut et sembla reprendre son calme. Hermès apparut derrière elle, et répondit à sa place :

- Nous le ferons. Va maintenant. Tu dois libérer l'âme de ton frère dans le corps de cet enfant avant que l'autre âme ne s'y installe. Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps.

Antéros acquiesça dans un sourire. Oui, il était temps de se séparer d'Hermaphrodite maintenant. Il baissa le regard sur le cristal. L'âme était si brillante, si parfaite ! Il soupira et se retourna vers le vide.

Aussitôt, parmi les nuages se dessina l'endroit où il désirait se rendre. D'abord lui apparut la Grèce, belle et chaude sur la mer bleu foncée. Ensuite les contours du Sanctuaire se précisèrent, et il vit le Palais qui précédait la statue d'Athéna. Dans ce palais, une certaine agitation régnait dans une pièce en particulier. Et enfin, il revit ses traits. Aiolia du Lion, effrayé, se tenait auprès de l'hermaphrodite, à moitié habillé. Sa mère avait raison, il fallait agir vite. Il déploya ses ailes alors que la voix du Chevalier lui parvenait très clairement. Elle disait, lointaine :

- Tu t'es évanouit dans la salle de bain.

Le temps pressait. Il ne s'agissait plus de se contenter de rester calme à présent, il lui fallait agir.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Antéros avec tristesse, mais ton fils ne peut pas voir le jour tout de suite.

Il se laissa tomber du balcon. Ses ailes, inertes dans son dos, étaient ballotées par le vent puissant. Les yeux fermés, Antéros laissa son contact le fouetter douloureusement, alors qu'il tenait fermement le cristal dans son poing fermé. Pour que l'âme de son frère puisse revivre, une autre devait lui laisser sa place. Mais Antéros se promis de veiller à ce que l'âme d'Absol trouve un jour le chemin pour vivre. Cet enfant avait été un pion trop précieux sur l'échiquier du destin pour qu'il le laisse disparaitre. Absol vivrait. Mais pas tout de suite. Pas tel que l'histoire l'avait écrit.

Restés sur l'Olympe, Hermès et Aphrodite usèrent de leur pouvoir divin pour toucher l'esprit du Lion.

...

Mais pourquoi diable l'utérus de Shun saignait-il ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute tout de même ?

- Est-ce que … c'est moi qui aurais pu ? demanda Aiolia avec inquiétude.

- Sois pas stupide ! répliqua Mû dans un soupir. Comment tu aurais pu faire ça ?!

- Je ne sais pas moi mais j'ai forcément fait quelque chose !

La main de Shun dans la sienne se serra et le Lion baissa les yeux vers son amant. Les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues se tarissaient déjà. Il lui sourit doucement, et parvint à dire :

- C'est pas ta faute, sois pas bête …

- C'est génétique, renchérit le Bélier avant de se tourner vers Shun pour lui dire : je vais te faire une écho d'accord ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça vivement.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais mal à cet endroit ?! lui demanda Aiolia avec douceur.

Pour seule réponse, Shun secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche. Mû positionna l'échographe à la gauche du lit et alluma le moniteur et la console de commande, puis s'empara d'une bouteille dont il déversa une bonne partie du contenu sur le ventre de son patient. Celui-ci siffla entre ses dents, la peau aussitôt parcourue de violent frisson. Aiolia resta figé à contempler ce ventre et ce gel froid qui brillait étrangement sous la lumière du néon.

Des saignements. Mal au ventre. Un malaise. Et si … Et si ? Soudain, dans sa tête raisonna une voix familière qu'il ne pensait pas réentendre un jour :

« _Je suis désolé, mais ton fils ne peut pas voir le jour tout de suite_. »

« _Non !_ »

Les yeux écarquillés, Aiolia ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et de frayeur, mais aussitôt une violente et fulgurante migraine le fit gémir de douleur. Il ferma les yeux et se prit la tête dans les mains. Puis tout s'arrêta. Aussi soudainement que c'était apparu. Il rouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, Mû, allumant une sonde, paraissait nerveux et inquiet. Sur le lit, Shun était toujours crispé de douleur. Aiolia battit des paupières, un peu indécis.

Il y avait un grand noir dans son esprit. C'était comme s'il s'apprêtait à mettre la main sur un souvenir, avant que celui-ci disparaisse tout au fond de sa mémoire. A la place, ne résidait qu'un espace noir un peu dérangeant et inquiétant. Mais pourquoi s'inquièterait-il de quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait pas ? C'était comme tenter de mettre la main sur un synonyme qu'on a sur le bout de la langue, mais qui refuse de se laisser attraper. Peu importe.

Un résidu de mal de tête le fit grogner, et il plongea encore dans ce vide qui se refermait, l'agrandissant un peu, sans trop savoir ce qu'il recherchait. Puis, en voyant Mû déposer la sonde sur le ventre de Shun il sentit son cœur battre avec force et rapidité, et le stress faire monter la température de son corps. Il fouilla plus fort et plus profondément et, en réponse, son mal de tête s'intensifia. Mais pourquoi cette échographie le mettait-elle si mal à l'aise ? Il tenta encore quelques instants de mettre la main sur ce qu'il pensait avoir oublié avant de lâcher prise, et d'abandonner.

C'était idiot. Il était simplement chambouler par ce qu'il se passait, sans oublier qu'il avait passé une nuit assez courte, et qu'il se sentait relativement fautif de ce qui arrivait à Shun. Il se frotta vivement le crâne, avant de reporter son attention sur son amant.

Celui-ci tentait de retenir ses larmes et de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas brouiller l'image sur l'écran de l'échographe. Il lui jeta un regard et lui sourit autant qu'il put. Aiolia se pencha vers lui.

- Je suis désolé, lui murmura-t-il, ses yeux rivés dans les siens.

- Non, c'est ma faute, lui répondit son compagnon dans un sourire, j'aurais dû m'inquiéter de cette douleur plus tôt au lieu de fermer les yeux. Je n'avais pas envie de voir la réalité en face …

- Quelle réalité ?

Shun prit une grande inspiration, puis répondit, en tentant de maitriser les tremblements de sa voix :

- Pour certains hermaphrodites purs comme moi, il arrive que la testostérone ou l'œstrogène augmente dans le sang. Dans le cas de l'œstrogène, ça provoque une diminution du pénis et la formation de glandes mammaires …

Silencieux, Aiolia écoutait religieusement. C'était plus pour faire parler Shun et l'aider à se relaxer et oublier la douleur, que pour véritablement s'informer, même s'il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

- Dans le cas de la testostérone, reprit son amant après avoir repris sa respiration, ça peut provoquer la disparition de l'utérus … et ça, c'est assez douloureux. C'est comme un rejet d'un corps étranger si tu veux …

Aiolia entendit les battements de son cœur raisonner à ses oreilles. C'était tout de même assez dangereux ! Shun releva la tête, et demanda :

- Si c'est ça tu devrais voir une tâche sombre sur l'écran, signe que je fais une hémorragie … Mû ?

Mais Mû ne répondit pas. Aiolia tourna la tête dans sa direction. Le Bélier, yeux écarquillés et bouche ouverte, fixait intensément l'écran de l'échographe avec un air un peu idiot. Sentant sa peur revenir au grand galop, le Lion se redressa et s'approcha.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Shun d'une petite voix inquiète.

Aiolia fronça les sourcils en contemplant l'écran. Ce qu'il voyait était assez étrange. Il n'avait jamais vu d'échographie et mit un certain temps à identifier ce qu'il y avait sous ses yeux. Le tout était en différentes nuances de noir, blanc et gris, et semblait grésiller, comme si la transmission des ondes n'était pas assez nette. Il y avait une cavité noire, pas tout à faire ronde, avec à l'intérieur une étrange forme blanche et grise. Aiolia s'approcha encore et pencha la tête sur le côté, une expression d'intense concentration sur le visage. La forme ressemblait à un haricot ou un tout petit spéculos avec une tête et deux petites formes recroquevillées qui auraient pu être des jambes courtaudes. Une tête. Et des jambes. Le Lion sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

Shun se redressa sur ses coudes en voyant son amant se figer, avec sur le visage ce qui ressemblait à de la terreur.

- Mais dites-moi ! supplia-t-il.

Et soudain, Mû sourit. Son visage se transforma et s'illumina, passant de l'incompréhension la plus totale à une joie immense. Derrière lui, Aiolia semblait s'être transformé en une statue de granit.

Le Bélier tourna alors la tête de droite à gauche en signe de dénégation, comme s'il ne voulait pas croire à ce qu'il voyait, mais il continuait d'afficher ce grand sourire un peu bête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, avant de la refermer et de continuer à secouer la tête.

- Mais quoi ! lança Shun d'une voix forte. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

Cessant de secouer la tête, mais souriant toujours, Mû demanda à Aiolia :

- Tu vois ce que je vois ?

- En fait, articula le Lion d'une voix blanche, je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis en train de regarder là …

Mû se tourna alors vers Shun, lui adressant un regard brillant. Le souffle du jeune homme se bloqua dans sa gorge. Le médecin n'avait pas l'air effrayé, ou paniqué. Il était heureux, et abasourdi.

- Eh bien, commença-t-il doucement, j'ai trouvé la cause de tes saignements et de ton malaise et … c'est à la fois une bonne, et une mauvaise nouvelle.

Lentement, comme pour mesurer son effet, il attrapa l'écran de l'échographe et le fit tourner. L'image se révéla à Shun, qui fronça les sourcils, le souffle court et rapide. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent très rapidement. Il se redressa encore davantage, ce qui fit bouger la sonde sur son ventre et brouilla légèrement l'image, mais ne changea rien à ce qu'il voyait. Ce qu'il contemplait, n'était autre qu'un fœtus qui avait élu domicile dans son ventre.

Les yeux rivés sur son amant, Aiolia retenant son souffle en attendant sa réaction. Il vit alors son visage devenir blême, son souffle se faire plus rapide et plus court, et tout son corps trembler. Trembler très fort. La respiration de plus en plus bruyante, Shun tentait de retrouver son air, alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir de nouveau.

Mû lâcha brusquement la sonde et l'image disparue sur l'écran. Il s'approcha de Shun et l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'empêcher de se lever.

- Ne te lève pas ! ordonna-t-il avec beaucoup plus de sérieux. Calmes-toi !

Mais Shun commença à se débattre en gémissant et pleurant. Puis il se mit à crier en repoussant le Bélier avec plus de force. Aiolia se dépêcha de prêter main forte à son camarade.

- Calmes-toi ! répétait celui-ci. Ne t'énerves pas, tu risques de déclencher … mais c'est pas vrai, restes calme !

Mais les cris de Shun et ses coups montraient que le jeune homme n'écoutait plus, prit tout entier dans sa panique. Arrivé derrière lui, Aiolia lui attrapa les bras pour qu'il arrête de repousser le médecin, qui lui dit alors :

- Tiens-le bien.

Aiolia obéit. Mû alla si vite qu'il ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'il venait de sortir une seringue d'un tiroir de l'échographe, et qu'il la plantait maintenant dans le bras de son amant. Celui-ci se débattit encore quelques instants avant de s'arrêter et de retomber dans ses bras, le souffle plus calme. Mais il gardait les yeux ouverts, et les larmes continuaient de couler. Il gémit et enfoui son visage contre le biceps d'Aiolia.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! demanda celui-ci à Mû qui attrapait les jambes de son patient pour le remettre sur le lit.

- Je l'ai calmé, répondit-il avant de lui ordonner à nouveau : aides-moi à l'allonger.

Le Lion obéit, inquiet et indigné. Il venait de le shooter là ?! Mû se pencha alors vers Shun et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Ecoute-moi ! lui dit-il avec autorité. Si tu t'énerves ça provoque l'affluence de testostérone dans ton sang, c'est ça qui provoque les saignements ! Tu es en train de faire un rejet du fœtus tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

Pour toute réponse, Shun gémit et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

- Si tu continues tu risques la fausse-couche, on est d'accord ? insista Mû sur le même ton.

Encore une fois, Shun ne répondit pas. Mû le lâcha et le jeune homme se roula en boule pour pleurer. Il était sous le choc. Immobile, Aiolia ignorait quoi faire. Seul raisonnait dans sa tête cette évidence qu'il ne cessait de se répéter : Shun était enceint.

- C'est impossible, marmonna-t-il avant de répéter plus fort : c'est impossible ! Les hermaphrodites sont stériles non ?!

Mû grogna et attrapa Aiolia par le bras pour l'entrainer plus loin.

- Oui bien sûr qu'ils sont stériles ! répondit-il d'un ton bas. Génétiquement ils ne peuvent pas …

Il baissa les yeux et poussa un soupir pour tenter de se calmer et y voir plus clair. Aiolia attendit, nerveux et fébrile. Dans le lit, Shun continuait de pleurer. Soudain, le médecin releva la tête et déclara :

- Faut que j'aille trouver Ikki.

- Ikki ! répéta Aiolia, éberlué. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre là-dedans ?!

- T'occupe. Tiens, prends ça.

De force, Mû mit une seringue dans la main du Lion qui la regarda, interdit.

- Si jamais il s'énerve de nouveau, plante-lui ça dans la cuisse et appuis, lui dit le médecin en ouvrant la porte, je reviens vite.

- Mais !

Trop tard, Mû était parti. Aiolia se retrouva seul, debout, avec dans la main une piqure qui le rendait déjà malade. Il en détourna les yeux et fixa la silhouette recroquevillée et tremblante de Shun. Lentement, il s'approcha, retira la fine couverture du lit d'à côté, et couvrit son compagnon avec. Celui-ci attrapa le drap et enfoui son visage dessous pour continuer à pleurer.

Silence. Aiolia entendait encore la voix de Shun lui affirmer que les hermaphrodite étaient stériles, le terme employé lui revint même : annulation génétique. Il ne se souvenait plus trop comment ils en étaient arrivés à parler de ça, mais il avait cru Shun lorsqu'il le lui avait dit. Après tout, c'était lui le médecin. Alors comment cela avait-il bien pu arriver ?! De toute évidence, Shun n'en revenait pas non plus, et même Mû avait du mal à y croire. Que s'était-il passé ?

Les pleurs de son amant serraient son cœur et pesait sur son âme. Il avait envie de le réconforter et de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il avait peur de sa réaction. Aussi, il déglutit, tira une chaise pour s'y assoir et se pencha vers le jeune homme.

- Shun ? appela-t-il doucement.

- Taits-toi ! répliqua aussitôt son compagnon, le faisant sursauter. Je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas t'entendre. Va-t-en !

Aiolia accusa le coup assez difficilement. Il se tassa sur sa chaise comme un enfant fautif. Il comprenait la détresse de son amant, mais ne comprenait pas trop sa haine envers lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute tout de même. Il resta là sur sa chaise à triturer la seringue en écoutant les pleurs de Shun, avant que sa voix ne lui parvienne de sous le drap.

- Comment t'as fais ?! lui demanda le jeune homme d'une petite voix tremblante.

Gigotant sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, Aiolia répondit doucement :

- Bah … j'sais pas …

Le visage mouillé de larme de Shun émergea enfin et il le fixa de ses yeux rougis.

- Je ne peux pas, sanglota-t-il, de la détresse dans la voix. Je ne peux pas ! Je ne suis pas … je ne suis pas …

Il éclata de nouveau en sanglot. Aiolia s'approcha de lui et posa son front contre le sien, sa main caressant son bras tremblant. Il n'était pas une femme, voilà ce qu'il avait voulu dire, le Lion le savait. Shun était dans cet état parce qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement accepté la part féminine en lui, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait enceint.

- Je suis désolé, lui murmura-t-il.

Shun ne répondit pas. Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, l'un contre l'autre. Soudain, après plusieurs minutes, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement et Ikki entra, inquiet. Aiolia se redressa. En voyant son frère approcher, les larmes de Shun redoublèrent et il se refugia de nouveau sous les couvertures. Derrière le Phénix, Mû referma la porte.

- Shun, calmes-toi, dit Ikki en se penchant sur son frère, regardes-moi.

Il tenta de baisser le drap mais Shun s'y agrippa.

- Shun arrêtes regardes-moi ! ordonna alors l'ainé en prenant sa grosse voix.

Son petit frère sortit de sa cachette mais évita son regard. Tendrement, Ikki lui caressa la tête.

- Ça va aller d'accord ? lui murmura-t-il tendrement. Ça va aller …

Mais les pleurs de Shun redoublèrent. Le regard d'Ikki fit un va-et-vient rapide entre les jambes de son frère et son visage, et il dit fermement :

- Calmes-toi maintenant, tu saignes !

Le jeune homme se redressa pour tenter de voir ses jambes, mais sa tête retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller. Les sourcils froncés, Mû s'approcha. Le sang commençait à tâcher le drap.

- Shun il faut que tu prennes une décision rapidement ! ordonna-t-il avec l'autorité qui allait de pair avec son rôle de médecin.

- Quelle décision ? répliqua Aiolia en se redressant sur sa chaise.

- Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer ok ?! C'est un hermaphrodite, à l'origine il n'est même pas sensé pouvoir procréer, alors j'ignore tout pour la suite ! Mais mon à mon avis il va falloir avorter, tu commences déjà à faire un rejet alors que le fœtus n'a que deux mois et …

Aiolia n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Ikki puisse être aussi rapide. Il quitta le chevet de son frère et se jeta sur Mû. Même le Bélier ne put éviter l'attaque et se retrouva agripper par le cou par un homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et quatre-vingt-onze kilos de muscles en colère.

- Répète ! hurla Ikki avec colère. Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! répliqua courageusement Mû. Ça peut être très dangereux pour lui et …

- Dis-le encore une fois vas-y ! Dis encore une fois qu'il faut qu'il se débarrasse du bébé et je t'arrache un œil pour te le faire bouffer pendant que tu regardes avec l'autre, c'est clair ?!

Le Lion s'était levé pour s'interposer et venir en aide à son camarade, mais un mot prononcé par le Phénix le stoppa plus facilement qu'un coup de poing. Ikki n'avait pas dit fœtus, comme Mû le répétait depuis le début, il avait dit bébé. Et là, Aiolia réalisa qu'il avait raison. Que Shun abritait en lui un bébé, un petit être fragile dont la vie ne dépendant que d'eux, de leur bon-vouloir et de leur courage. Et, tel que c'était parti, c'était plutôt mal barré pour lui.

Ikki relâcha brusquement Mû qui recula de trois pas avant de réussir à se stabiliser en toussant, indigné. Ils s'entreregardèrent comme deux chiens de faïence, puis le Phénix se retourna et fit face à Aiolia qui recula précipitamment. Cette fois, la cible d'Ikki fut son frère. Il fondit sur lui et l'attraper par les épaules pour le secouer brutalement.

- Ecoutes-moi toi ! lança-t-il vivement. Ecoutes-moi bien ! Qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de faire ? Avorter ? Tu veux le tuer ?!

Il le secoua encore. Ses larmes commençaient à l'énerver. Aiolia serra les poings mais s'exhorta à ne pas bouger, même s'il en crevait d'envie. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait faire réagir Shun à ce stade, c'était bien son frère.

- Je … je ne sais, parvint à articuler le cadet entre deux sanglots.

- Il va falloir le savoir très vite mon p'tit père ! renchérit Ikki avec plus de force. Mais réfléchis bien … tu portes la vie, tu réalises ça ?

Aiolia écoutait attentivement. Mû releva les yeux vers eux. Shun cligna des paupières, les joues baignées de larmes. Il tentait de chasser les dernières gouttes de ses yeux, et si tout son corps tremblait encore, son regard était plus sûr, plus attentif. Son frère se baissa encore davantage vers lui et lui demanda dans un murmure :

- Tu l'aimes ?

Shun le fixa quelques secondes avant de couler son regard vers Aiolia, qui haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il n'avait pas entendu la question, aussi ignorait pourquoi le jeune homme le fixait avec une telle intensité. Lentement, il le vit hocher plusieurs fois la tête avant de fixer de nouveau Ikki.

- Et tu ne sais pas si tu veux lui donner des enfants ? répliqua celui-ci en murmurant encore plus bas.

Encore une fois, Aiolia n'entendit pas. Shun resta sans voix, et les larmes affluèrent de nouveau dans ses grands yeux verts. Ikki continua, sur un ton audible de tous cette fois :

- Cet enfant, il a la chance d'avoir deux parents ! C'est une chance qu'on n'a pas eu nous !

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur les joues de Shun, et son visage se crispa. Mais Ikki le secoua violemment.

- Ça suffit ! éructa-t-il avec force. T'as une décision à prendre Shun, et elle te revient, je t'ai simplement dis ce que j'en pensais mais … je veux que tu saches que je suis fier de toi.

Shun releva le visage vers son grand frère, et Aiolia vit avec surprise qu'il avait brusquement arrêter de pleurer. Les tremblements de son corps ralentirent avant de s'arrêter totalement à leur tour, et il fixa intensément son aîné, qui continua d'une voix plus douce :

- Tu as la chance de pouvoir donner la vie Shun et … c'est quelque chose de magnifique. Ne fais pas de bêtise. D'accord ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça lentement et ferma les yeux lorsqu'Ikki déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Il lui frotta ensuite les épaules dans un sourire, comme pour s'excuser de l'avoir malmené, se redressa et jeta un regard à Aiolia. Puis il se détourna et darda sur Mû des yeux froids, avant de lui dire en passant près de lui :

- Je vais faire ce que tu m'as demandé, laisses-moi une ou deux semaines.

Puis il sortit. Silence dans la pièce. Shun ne pleurait plus, ne tremblait plus, et même sa respiration avait retrouvé un rythme normal.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Mû.

- Non, répliqua aussitôt Shun d'une voix encore un peu incertaine, j'aurais fait comme toi … mais Ikki a raison.

Aiolia s'approcha de son amant, posa les mains sur le matelas pour se pencher sur lui et dit :

- Eh bien moi je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui ! C'est dangereux pour toi non ?

- Aiolia, tenta son amant dans un sourire.

- Tu es mort dans mes bras une fois déjà !

Silence. Le sourire de Shun diminua et il posa sa main sur celle de son compagnon. Elle était encore un peu rouge de son propre sang.

- Une fois, répéta Aiolia en se remémorant l'image des yeux de Shun voilés par la mort, et je ne veux pas que ça recommence ok ?!

- Ça se passera bien, lui assura Shun avant de tourner le regard vers Mû, il suffit qu'il me fasse des injections d'œstrogène pour que mon corps ne considère par mon utérus comme un corps étranger.

Le Lion tourna la tête vers son camarade, les sourcils froncés. Celui-ci regarda à tour de rôle les deux hommes tournés vers lui avant de soupirer et de dire :

- Oui bien sûr que c'est possible ! Mais je le redis : j'ignore comment cette grossesse se déroulera, et à mon avis plus le temps passera, et plus les injections devront être nombreuses. Et l'œstrogène en grande quantité, à force, tu sais ce que ça peut provoquer.

- Et … ça peut provoquer quoi ? tenta Aiolia.

- L'œstrogène c'est l'hormone sexuelle féminine, répondit Shun.

- A long terme, ça pourrait le transformer définitivement en femme, termina le Bélier.

Silence.

- C'est une blague ? hasarda Aiolia, éberlué.

- Lia, coupa Shun en attrapant son visage pour le tourner vers le sien, tu te rends compte qu'on est en train de décider si un bébé va vivre ou non ? Ton bébé !

Nouveau silence. Aiolia entendit les mots se répéter à l'infini dans son esprit. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis la rouvrit de nouveau. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et sa respiration s'accéléra. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Shun, lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son amant s'illuminer. Il prenait enfin conscience de la nouvelle.

- Mon …, tenta Aiolia en souriant, mon ?

- Oui, répliqua Shun, amusé. Ton. Notre. Là, vivant. Et j'ai pas l'intention de le tuer.

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage du Lion. Leur bébé ? Dans le ventre de Shun, qui grandissait. Leur bébé ?

Mû sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le bonheur qui se lisait sur le visage d'Aiolia. L'avait-il déjà vu si heureux lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles ? Non, jamais. La jalousie s'empara encore de lui et il détourna les yeux, les dents serrées. Bien sûr qu'Ikki avait raison. Bien sûr qu'une petite injection mensuelle d'œstrogène aiderait Shun à mener la grossesse à terme, mais il n'avait pas voulu accepter l'évidence. Aiolia était en train de fonder une famille, alors que lui était toujours seul et triste, et il n'avait pas supporté. Il n'avait pas voulu. La honte s'empara de lui et il baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Il prit une grande inspiration, chassa ses larmes et s'avança vers le couple.

- Bon, dit-il d'un air faussement enjoué, je vois que la décision est prise. Si tu le veux bien, je vais refaire une écho pour voir si tout se passe bien, et ensuite je te ferais la première injection. D'abord à faible dose, mais si la semaine prochaine tu as toujours des saignements faudra l'augmenter … d'accord ?

Shun acquiesça. Docilement, il s'allongea sur le dos et écarta la couverture. Les résidus de la première couche de gel se voyaient encore sur sa peau mais Mû les nettoya et ressortit sa bouteille. Aiolia, affichant toujours un sourire benêt, rapprocha sa chaise. Il allait être papa. Shun était enceint de son enfant !

- Alors, voyons, chantonna Mû en plaçant la sonde sur le ventre frissonnant.

Aiolia pencha la tête pour mieux voir l'écran. Le petit spéculos réapparut et il poussa un rire, à la fois nerveux et heureux. C'était son enfant cette petite chose qui ressemblait à un haricot ?

- Attendez, je mets le son, déclara Mû en appuyant sur un bouton du moniteur.

Un bruit étrange monta dans la pièce. D'abord, Aiolia pensa à une radio grésillant qui captait mal, avant de finalement percevoir, parmi le fond sonore, un rythme régulier, léger mais bien présent. Des battements de cœur. Son sourire s'élargit. C'était le cœur de son bébé qui battait, et il l'entendait.

- Déjà à première vue sa colonne vertébrale à l'air parfaite, commenta Mû, les sourcils froncés.

- Sa colonne vertébrale ! renchérit Aiolia en s'approchant davantage. Il en a déjà une ?!

- Bah oui c'est pas un mollusque, patate !

Shun poussa un rire. Aiolia lui jeta un regard un peu vexé mais sourit à son tour. Mû tenta de les ignorer, car leur bonheur lui serrait le cœur à lui en faire mal.

- Vous voulez un tirage de l'échographie ? demanda-t-il en capturant l'image sur le moniteur.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda aussitôt Aiolia.

- Bah le garder en souvenir ! Le bonheur ça te rend bête, tu le sais ça ?

Aiolia bougonna sous le regard amusé de Shun.

- Bon je vous imprime ça, décida Mû en nettoyant une seconde fois le ventre de Shun, en même temps je ferais des agrandissements pour tenter de voir s'il a tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut, mais d'après moi tout va bien.

Shun acquiesça. Aiolia était incapable de détourner le regard de l'écran de l'échographe.

- On peut déjà savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

- Non, c'est trop tôt, pouffa Mû en retirant ses gants en latex.

- Mais et ça c'est quoi ? C'est pas son …

Le Lion tendit le doigt, pointant quelque chose sur l'image. Mû lui frappa le plat de la main en rétorquant, un peu énervé :

- C'est sa jambe ça !

Ramenant son bras vers lui, Aiolia bougonna de nouveau. Shun sourit et lui caressa tendrement le dos. Son amant tourna ses yeux vers lui. Mû se détourna en même temps, à la fois gêné et jaloux. Il avait tellement honte de lui-même qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : courir ventre à terre dans le Temple du Scorpion pour avouer sa faute et pleurer tout son saoul.

- Hey, murmura Shun en attirant son amant à lui, tu te rends compte qu'on a créé ça tous les deux ?

Aiolia acquiesça et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils s'entreregardèrent. Mû partit dans sa réserve médicale à la recherche d'œstrogène en flacon. Il était de plus en plus impatient de les laisser seuls tous les deux à leur bonheur et de rejoindre Milo pour tenter d'expier sa faute. Comment avait-il pu oser faire ça ?! Par jalousie, il avait voulu tuer un bébé !

Et dire qu'il avait failli réussir. Si Ikki n'avait pas insisté pour voir son frère lorsqu'il lui avait dit la nouvelle, Shun aurait peut-être suivi ses conseils, et Mû aurait dû vivre avec cet acte monstrueux sur la conscience toute sa vie.

Ikki. Il avait fallu moins de cinq minutes au Phénix pour faire pencher la balance. Il avait surgit dans la pièce comme une tornade de feu pour tout chambouler avant de ressortir. En y repensant, Mû ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ainsi était Ikki, le fier Phénix, à toujours imposer sa volonté aux autres sans vraiment tenir compte de leur opinion. Et parfois, comme il l'avait prouvé aujourd'hui, cela avait du bon.

Finalement, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, en mis quelques millilitres dans une seringue et ressortit de la réserve. En entrant dans la pièce, il entendit Aiolia dire :

- Déesse ! Je vais faire un père ignoble !

Et à Shun de rire.

* * *

><p>Désolé, je ne pensais pas faire un chapitre aussi long mais cette scène me tenait particulièrement à coeur depuis le début de cette histoire ! Désolé qu'elle soit si longue et si mièvre mais ah, que voulez-vous, mon côté guimauve se réveil XD Et pis c'est pas rien, Shun et Aiolia vont être parents !<p>

Alors. Qu'est-ce que Mû a bien pu demander à Ikki à votre avis ? Et comment va se dérouler cette grossesse ? Qui viendra au monde alors, Absol ou Hermaphrodite ?

Oui, Aiolia a tout oublié ou presque, mais ... j'aime ça, quand mes personnages finissent un peu amnésique XD *s'autogifle*

La semaine prochaine je vous publie le dernier chapitre, et je ferais peut-être l'épilogue dans la foulée ... voilà, c'est bientôt terminé 0o

Bisous tout le monde =)


	31. 30 Héritage

**30**

**Héritage**

**1. ****Inquiétude**

- Ça ne va pas ?

Comme pris en faute, Shun sursauta. Il se tourna vers son compagnon et afficha un sourire rassurant, mais l'éclat dans ses yeux disait toute l'inquiétude de son cœur. Aiolia déposa une tasse de chocolat chaud sur la table et garda dans ses mains son café brûlant avant de s'assoir à ses côtés sur le lit. Shun n'avait même plus le droit à la caféine.

- Si ça va, lui répondit le jeune homme, je … pensais, c'est tout. Ça va.

Aiolia garda le silence. Il ne lui demanda pas à quoi il pouvait bien penser si gravement, puisqu'il le savait. Depuis quelques jours, Shun ne pensait qu'au bébé, à cette vie qui grandissait en lui et dont il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée. Aiolia aussi ne cessait d'y penser, mais lui, il était heureux. Son amant lui, était très inquiet.

Lorsque Mû leur avant annoncé la grossesse quelques jours plus tôt, leur vie en avait été toute chamboulée. Le médecin du Sanctuaire leur avait conseillé de rester au Domaine Sacré dans le Temple du Lion car il voulait surveiller l'évolution du développement du bébé de près, arguant que, Shun étant un hermaphrodite, il ignorait comment cela allait se passer, et préférait garder un œil, tout en restant à l'affut. Aiolia avait accepté, prêt à faire des concessions. Shun avait catégoriquement refusé, tout en répliquant qu'il ignorait pourquoi, mais qu'il se sentirait plus à l'aise sur son île, à l'abri de tous les regards. En restant au Sanctuaire, son état ne serait pas passé inaperçu et les rumeurs auraient vite circulées. Il ne le voulait pas. Et puis, il avait la chance d'avoir pour compagnon le Chevalier d'Or le plus rapide des douze, alors autant en profiter. Si jamais il y avait des complications, Aiolia était prêt à emmener son amant chez le médecin en vitesse lumière.

Shun préférait se cacher. Aiolia comprenait, évidemment. En rentrant sur l'île, ils avaient tous deux annoncé la nouvelle à June qui était restée comme deux ronds de flanc. Les trois autres hommes présents n'en savaient pour l'instant encore rien, mais ils ne pourraient leur cacher très longtemps. La jeune femme, sa surprise passée, avait littéralement sauté au plafond – sans jeu de mot, elle avait réellement sauté plusieurs fois, et jamais Aiolia n'avait vu quelqu'un sauter aussi haut – et avait ensuite serré Shun dans ses bras en lui répétant ses félicitations. Le Lion avait alors vu le visage de son amant s'éclairer, et sourire. Il avait vu la joie dans ses yeux voilés par l'inquiétude.

Mais les jours passant, cela avait fini par déteindre sur Aiolia, qui ne cessait de garder un œil sur son compagnon. Parfois, Shun restait dans ses pensées, le regard lointain. Et parfois, il jetait des regards furtifs à son ventre avant de soupirer et de se triturer les mains. Aiolia tentait de ne pas se faire voir, mais cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Et si Shun changeait d'avis ? Il comprendrait cela aussi. Après tout, il avait été élevé comme un Chevalier, et ses camarades n'avaient cessé de lui répéter pendant des années qu'il lui fallait s'endurcir, devenir plus fort. Devenir un homme. Et maintenant, il était enceint. De quoi déstabiliser même le plus stoïque. Mais Aiolia ne pouvait cacher sa joie trop longtemps, et il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de simplement fixer son amant de longues minutes durant en souriant. Et lorsque Shun s'en apercevait, il rougissait.

Un peu comme maintenant en fait. Incapable de détourner les yeux, Aiolia souriait bêtement. Lui jetant un regard, le jeune homme rougit et dit :

- Arrête de me fixer comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande.

Aiolia rigola.

- Oh oui, soupira-t-il d'un air gourmand, une super côtelette de choix exposée dans la vitrine d'un grand boucher, et moi j'suis un lion affamé … humpff !

Ça, c'était le bruit d'un coup de coude reçu en plein abdomen. Aiolia avait tenté d'attirer son amant à lui pour l'embrasser et le câliner mais ce dernier s'était dégagé habilement.

- Imbécile, sourit-il malgré lui.

Aiolia lui rendit son sourire. Puis ils restèrent silencieux, chacun regardant dans leur direction : Shun fixait le vide devant lui, et Aiolia le fixait inlassablement, admirant son profil qui mettant en valeur son petit nez taquin. De nouveau, le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'œil fâché et le Lion pouffa de rire, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Tu m'énerves, argua Shun dans un sourire.

- Hey, répliqua son compagnon en caressant tendrement sa joue, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes comme ça ? Dis-moi ce qu'il y a … quand t'es comme ça j'arrive pas à décompresser.

- C'est que …

Mais Shun ne termina pas sa phrase. Peut-être même ne savait-il pas quoi dire. Il baissa les yeux et pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté pour mieux profiter de la caresse. Il soupira.

- Tu sais, repris Aiolia dans un murmure, je comprends … enfin, je comprendrais si tu changes d'avis.

- Quoi ? répliqua Shun en se redressant brusquement.

- T'as l'air de regretter !

- Mais pas du tout ! Je t'assure je … pas du tout c'est que … je regrette pas …

Avec horreur, Aiolia vit des larmes perler au coin des yeux de son compagnon et son visage se fendre d'une sincère tristesse. S'excusant, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra avec force et tendresse, tout en le berçant lentement. Secoué de sanglot, Shun enfoui son visage contre son torse et se blottit autant que possible.

- J'suis désolé, marmonna-t-il contre son pull, j'arrive pas … j'ai peur.

- Calme-toi, répliqua doucement Aiolia en lui caressant le dos, de quoi t'as peur exactement ?

Silence.

- Shun, insista Aiolia en fronçant les sourcils, dis-moi s'il te plait. C'est l'accouchement c'est ça ? C'est ça qui te fait peur ?

De nouveau, Shun continua à pleurer en silence. Mû lui avait bien dit que ses hormones seraient chamboulés et qu'il passerait facilement du rire aux larmes, mais c'était tout de même un peu déstabilisant.

En réalité, seul Aiolia pensait déjà à l'accouchement. Ça n'était même pas venu à l'idée de Shun de s'en faire pour cela, même si Mû leur avait dit que cela risquait d'être dangereux, du fait de sa condition d'hermaphrodite. Mais le Lion y pensait déjà, et s'en inquiétait même beaucoup, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il savait, tout au fond de lui – réminiscence d'un souvenir oublié – que cela serait véritablement dangereux pour son amant.

- Non, finit par lui répondre ce dernier en reniflant, j'ai peur … de ne rien ressentir.

- De quoi ? s'étonna Aiolia en se dégageant pour le regarder bien en face.

Son cœur se serra. Shun semblait réellement désemparé. Il leva vers lui ses yeux d'émeraude larmoyant et reprit d'une voix affolée :

- Et si je ne ressentais rien ?! Et si je n'avais aucun instinct, si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me demande ! Je ne suis pas une femme, je ne pourrais peut-être pas savoir !

Sa voix allant augmentant, Aiolia vit le désarroi faire place à la colère sur le visage de Shun et il le prit tendrement par les épaules pour tenter de l'apaiser.

- Calmes-toi, dit-il doucement, penses à ta testostérone tu sais que c'est mauvais.

- Ne me dis pas de penser à mes hormones ! rétorqua aussitôt Shun avec colère.

- Oui oui d'accord, allez viens.

De nouveau, le Lion le prit dans ses bras. Il sentit, petit à petit, toute la tension dans son corps se calmer et s'apaiser. Qu'il s'en fasse pour cela ne l'étonnait même pas !

- Je ne le sens absolument pas, reprit Shun avec plus de calme, je l'ai vu pourtant sur l'échographie, mais je ne ressens rien ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il est là en moi, et pourtant ça fait cinq jours !

- Dis donc, sourit Aiolia d'un air moqueur, pour l'instant notre bébé n'est pas plus gros qu'une groseille, il fait à peine vingt-sept millimètres !

Shun pouffa de rire.

- Ça fait vingt-sept millimètres une groseille ? demanda-t-il.

- J'sais pas, groseille c'est la seule chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit sur le coup.

Ils rirent tous deux.

...

Encore une fois, Mû soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à se pencher sérieusement sur ses dossiers, et voyaient simplement les lettres former des mots incompréhensibles devant ses yeux. Chaque fois qu'il croyait se lancer enfin sérieusement dans la lecture, les phrases tournaient dans sa tête sans qu'il en comprenne le sens et il était obligé de revenir en arrière, inlassablement. Et à chaque fois, il soupirait.

Il avait avoué sa faute à Milo. Lorsqu'Aiolia et Shun, leur échographie en main, étaient repartis sur l'île d'Andromède, le laissant seul, Mû s'était hâté vers le Temple du Scorpion. Là, pleurant et hoquetant, il avait tout dit. Il avait avoué à son ami qu'il n'avait pas voulu laisser de chance à ce fœtus et leur avait conseillé, tout en sachant que Shun avait toutes ses chances de mener cette grossesse à terme, d'avorter. Tout d'abord, outre le fait que son camarade ait voulu commettre un infanticide, Milo était resté bouche bée face à la nouvelle : Shun, enceint ? Mais comment était-ce donc possible ?! Mû lui avait alors d'abord expliqué que le jeune homme était en fait un hermaphrodite, et le premier de l'histoire, sans doute, à enfanter. Après cela, le Scorpion l'avait attentivement écouté.

Bien évidemment, il ne s'était pas énervé ni ne l'avait réprimandé. Il l'avait écouté silencieusement se confesser, il l'avait regardé pleurer, puis l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Et Mû avait enfin pu souffler, rassuré. Il n'avait besoin que de cela, de sa présence rassurante, réconfortante et compréhensive. Likian avait profité de ce moment pour faire de nouveau entendre sa voix, et le câlin s'était rompu. A croire que ce petit diable ne se manifestait que lorsque les deux hommes se laissaient aller à quelques rapprochements.

A présent que quelques jours s'étaient écoulés, Mû pouvait repenser à tout cela la tête froide et reposée. Ce qu'il trouvait étrange, c'est que Shun et Aiolia aient accepté la nouvelle de la grossesse si facilement, et si rapidement. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le Lion puisse être si heureux de devenir père, surtout pas après qu'il ait vu comment cela se passait entre lui, et Absol. A croire qu'en réalité, il ne l'avait jamais connu ni compris, lui qui se targuait pourtant d'être celui qui connaissait le mieux le Chevalier le plus indomptable du Sanctuaire. Il se doutait qu'en toute intimité, cet état de fait avait perturbé la routine de ce jeune couple, mais en tout cas, ils lui avaient donné l'impression d'être parfaitement heureux dans leur futur rôle de parents.

Cependant, Mû avait beau tenter d'imaginer Aiolia dans un costume de papa, décidément, ça ne marchait pas.

On toqua à sa porte. Relevant brusquement la tête, Mû découvrit Ikki sur le seuil de son bureau, un document jaune à la main. Depuis leur petit accrochage dans cette même pièce en présence de Shun et d'Aiolia quelques jours plus tôt, les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas reparlés, mais toute animosité semblait avoir quitté le regard du Phénix.

- J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé, lui dit ce dernier en entrant dans la pièce.

Mû tendit immédiatement la main pour s'emparer de la liasse de feuillets que lui tendait Ikki.

- Déjà ? s'étonna-t-il, impressionné. Tu as fait vite.

- C'est que c'était plus facile que ce que je pensais, répliqua le Phénix d'une voix grave.

- Comment ça ?

- Lis et tu verras.

Les sourcils froncés, un peu inquiet mais surtout très curieux, Mû ouvrit le dossier. Ikki était l'espion personnel d'Athéna, mais c'était aussi et surtout un homme à qui l'on pouvait tout demander. Doté d'un sérieux et d'un professionnalisme étonnant pour quelqu'un qui disait ne pas aimer recevoir d'ordre, il rédigeait les rapports et les enquêtes les plus clairs de tout le Sanctuaire. Mû aimait travailler avec lui, même s'il avait un caractère un peu difficile.

Concentré, il lut rapidement les informations et les chiffres qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Et très vite, ils s'écarquillèrent.

- Soixante-dix pourcent ! s'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête pour fixer son interlocuteur.

- Et encore je n'ai pas pu récolter d'informations assez précises dans les pays qui sont dépourvus d'hôpitaux, répliqua ce dernier, sans compter que j'ai demandé un bilan des deux derniers mois, alors si certains sont tombés enceint dans la semaine écoulée, ça ne se sait pas encore.

Le Bélier garda le silence, parcourant encore les lignes qui noircissaient les pages du dossier. Ses estimations étaient dépassées, et de loin ! Le Phénix s'approcha très doucement et demanda :

- D'après toi, combien de ces hermaphrodites vont donner naissance à d'autres hermaphrodites ?

- Je l'ignore … à supposer que ce soit possible, je n'en ai aucune idée !

- Mais tu penses que c'est possible ?

Mû soupira.

- Je n'en sais rien ! s'exclama-t-il en se frottant les yeux. L'hermaphrodisme est une malformation génétique, dans le corps médical c'est même considéré comme une maladie congénitale ! Alors que ce soit héréditaire, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée …

Silence.

- Mais quand même, reprit le Bélier, soixante-dix pourcents d'entre eux qui tombent enceint en deux mois !

- Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai pu me procurer ces informations aussi rapidement ? reprit Ikki. C'est un phénomène tellement incroyable et soudain que tous les hôpitaux en parlent ! Comment tu expliques ça ?

- Je ne crois pas que les hermaphrodites soient plus fertiles que les femmes … simplement … regardes Shun par exemple ! Toute sa vie on lui a répété qu'il était stérile, alors tu penses, quand il s'est mis en couple avec Aiolia et qu'ils ont couché ensembles, il n'a pas fait plus attention que ça et n'a pas du songer un seul instant à se protéger. Et bien pour tous les autres c'est pareil.

- Mais certains hôpitaux mettent déjà des campagnes de préventions en place pour les plus jeunes d'entre eux.

- Oui, je n'en doute pas. Ces soixante-dix pourcents ne s'expliquent que pour ça. Dans les prochaines années, il y en aura beaucoup moins mais tout de même, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça dépasse les quarante ou cinquante pourcents maximum !

- Oui bon d'accord, à supposer que ça se calme grâce à cette campagne, mais si l'hermaphrodisme est héréditaire tu ne crois pas que … enfin, qu'une troisième race d'hommes est tout simplement en train de naitre ?!

Nouveau silence. Mû riva ses yeux verts dans ceux, gris-bleu, d'Ikki. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison. Une troisième humanité ! Mû soupira, dépassé. En découvrant la grossesse de Shun, cela avait immédiatement germé dans son esprit : si lui était enceint, alors les autres hermaphrodites de la planète l'étaient peut-être, eux aussi. Et maintenant, il avait les résultats sous les yeux.

- Bien sûr que si je le crois, répondit-il dans un souffle, et Shun sera le premier d'entre eux à mettre un enfant au monde d'après ces dates … il ne manquerait plus que son enfant soit hermaphrodite aussi, et je serais fixé.

Il referma le dossier. L'expression de chacun des deux hommes était grave et sérieuse. Mû se leva de sa chaise, soupira une nouvelle fois, et dit pour mettre un terme à la discussion :

- Athéna doit être mise au courant. Je vais m'en charger. Merci pour ce travail Ikki, je pense que je te demanderais de me faire un autre rapport tous les six mois environ.

- D'accord.

Le Phénix regarda le Bélier sortir de l'infirmerie et resta ensuite planté au milieu du bureau, plongé dans ses pensées. Son petit frère était enceint. Il allait bientôt avoir un neveu. Et il avait une envie irrépressible de se jeter dans les bras de Shiryu pour que toute la tension accumulée par le stress et l'inquiétude s'évapore comme par magie.

...

**2. ****Troisième humanité**

Shun rit.

- Quoi ? demanda Aiolia en relevant la tête.

Le regard de son amant perça l'obscurité de leur chambre comme un bijou qui diffusait sa propre lumière.

- Tu n'avais jamais été aussi doux, répondit-il dans un sourire amusé.

Aiolia semblait avoir momentanément cessé ses mouvements. Il sourit à son tour et fixa le jeune homme étendu sous lui. Il sentait son corps doux frotter sa peau, les battements de son cœur contre sa poitrine, et le léger renflement de son ventre contre le sien.

- J'suis pas en sucre, reprit Shun dans un souffle.

- T'es enceint, répliqua son compagnon.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna, mais l'éclat dans son regard disait le contraire. Puis il ferma les yeux dans un soupir lorsque les lents mouvements de son amant reprirent en lui. Aiolia se rallongea sur son corps et enfoui son visage dans le creux que formaient son cou et sa clavicule pour respirer son odeur. Et chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, il sentait son ventre plat aux abdomens bien dessinés frotter le sien, plus bombé. Chaque fois qu'il le regardait de profil, Aiolia s'amusait à imaginer que son amant avait avalé une noix de coco tout rond.

Shun était au milieu de son quatrième mois, et l'état de sa grossesse était à présent visible physiquement. Pas de beaucoup certes, mais c'était suffisant pour se rendre compte. Quelques jours plus tôt, le jeune homme avait eu un choc en sentant pour la première fois le bébé bouger dans son ventre, et il en avait pleuré. Aiolia avait trouvé cela magnifique. Shun avait été rassuré de sentir enfin son enfant, et depuis il ne cessait de caresser son ventre et de forcer son compagnon à y poser la main chaque fois que le petit donnait des coups. Bien sûr, Aiolia ne sentait rien, mais à l'intérieur de son corps, son amant sentait la vie grandir. Et c'était aussi pour cela qu'il lui faisait l'amour avec tant de douceur et de tendresse.

Soudain, Shun rit de nouveau.

- Si tu continus, je vais vraiment finir par me vexer, bougonna Aiolia sans pour autant changer la vitesse de ses mouvements.

Shun répondit en enserrant ses épaules de ses bras, et en resserrant ses jambes autour de sa taille. En réalité, s'il riait, c'est parce qu'il était heureux. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours cette inquiétude, sourde et légère, qui sommeillait en lui. La peur de n'être pas à la hauteur, de n'avoir aucun instinct maternelle, et de ne pas savoir répondre aux attentes de l'enfant une fois qu'il serait né, mais l'état de ses hormones repoussait ses inquiétudes et l'emplissait d'une béatitude immense. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas toujours le cas, et parfois il se sentait plus abattu que jamais, pleurant sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Et il détestait passer du coq à l'âne sans rien contrôler de ses émotions.

Ils continuèrent cependant de faire l'amour tranquillement, doucement. Demain était un jour très important pour Shun, car c'était celui de la deuxième échographie. Mû lui avait conseillé de venir à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire tous les mois pour qu'il puisse contrôler l'avancement de la grossesse, mais le jeune homme avait refusé. Il en connaissait assez sur la médecine pour savoir qu'une échographie pour le premier trimestre était suffisante, mais qu'une par mois était nécessaire lors du deuxième trimestre, car c'était à ce moment-là que l'embryon devenait fœtus, et il était important de garder un œil sur le développement des muscles et des organes du bébé. C'était aussi au quatrième mois que le sexe de l'enfant se faisait enfin connaître. Et Shun était à la fois fébrile et inquiet.

Si Mû avait pensé à la possibilité que l'hermaphrodisme puisse être héréditaire, Shun aussi, évidemment. Et il ne voulait surtout pas léguer cela à son enfant, sous aucun prétexte. C'était pour cela qu'il avait peur. Très peur.

Le lendemain cependant, Shun entra dans l'infirmerie accompagné d'Aiolia avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mû les accueillit dans son antre avec joie, mais non sans une certaine mesure.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu le mois dernier ? demanda-t-il derechef. Et tu n'as pas non plus répondu à mes messages.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est parce que c'était inutile, répondit Shun dans un soupir.

- Et toi tu n'as rien fait pour le dissuader ?!

- Hey, essaie donc de lui faire entendre quelque chose à cette tête de mule, se défendit Aiolia, j'ai eu beau protester et même menacer, il a refusé de bouger de son île.

- Et ne t'en fais pas, il veille au grain, sourit le jeune homme en s'allongeant sur le lit, tout près de l'échographe.

Mû, sceptique, fit la moue. Aiolia se renfrogna, et Shun rit en voyant les deux hommes se lorgner du regard. Bien évidemment, il n'ignorait pas le passé commun qui les liait, mais il trouvait le Bélier plus détendu que la fois dernière. Son regard était sûr, et son visage plus avenant. Il semblait avoir changé. Avoir accepté.

- Bon, dit alors le Bélier en mettant en route l'échographe, on a plein de chose à contrôler aujourd'hui ! Déjà premièrement, faut s'assurer que toutes les vertèbres de la colonne vertébrales se sont bien mises en place, et surtout vérifier si les bronches ont commencé à se diviser pour bientôt former les poumons.

Tout en parlant, il avait remonté le pull de Shun sur son torse et faisait déjà couler le gel froid sur son ventre rond. Il s'assit ensuite, et brandit la sonde.

- Il faut aussi que je regarde si le foie à la taille qu'il faut et si les reins sont bien définitifs, reprit-il tout en réglant les paramètres sur sa machine, bien évidemment on va aussi regarder sa taille et même faire une impression en 3D si vous voulez. Et puis bien sûr, on va pouvoir savoir si vous serez bientôt les heureux parents d'un petit garçon ou d'une petite fille. Sans oublier de vérifier ton taux d'œstrogène, évidemment.

Aiolia, qui se tenait derrière Mû pour avoir une vue parfaite de l'image, se tourna vers Shun et lui adressa un sourire immense. Son compagnon tenta de lui répondre avec la même conviction, mais ses poings se serrèrent à lui en faire mal. Il avait peur, et il sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure.

Lorsque Mû déposa la sonde sur son ventre, il frémit. Aussitôt, l'image apparut sur l'écran de l'échographe et dessina la forme presque ronde de son utérus gonflé. A l'intérieur, on voyait nettement une forme humaine gigoter.

- La vache ! Il a grandi ! s'extasia Aiolia en se rapprochant.

Effectivement, même de là où il se tenait, allongé et de biais, Shun pouvait distinguer les formes de son bébé. Les bras qu'il avait replié de chaque côté de sa tête, et ses jambes recroquevillées. Son crâne était incroyablement gros par rapport à son corps, mais cela signifiait simplement que son cerveau se développait correctement. Le sourire d'Aiolia s'était encore élargi, et sa joie brillait dans ses yeux alors qu'il contemplait son bébé.

- Douze centimètres et demi, évalua Mû en appuyant sur une touche de sa machine, et apparemment, on n'est pas loin des cent-vingt grammes. Il est un peu petit …

- Et c'est grave ? demanda aussitôt Aiolia.

- Non. Ça veut simplement dire qu'il va plus tenir du japonais que du grec à première vue. Enfin, son développement est loin d'être terminé hein, je dis ça comme une première évaluation.

Le Lion se tourna vers son amant et le contempla avec fierté. Shun en rougit et le foudroya du regard, gêné. Le médecin reprit :

- La moyenne à ce stade-là normalement c'est environ seize centimètres pour cent-trente-cinq grammes. Mais s'il ne les atteint pas, c'est pas bien grave.

Il se tourna soudainement vers le Lion, qui se tenait derrière lui.

- Est-ce que tu sais combien tu pesais et quelle taille du faisais à ta naissance ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Euh … pas la moindre idée, répondit Aiolia en arquant un sourcil, surpris.

- Pas grave, je demanderais à Aioros, il doit le savoir. Et toi ? demanda le médecin en se tournant vers Shun.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, et répondit de mauvaise grâce :

- Deux kilos cinq-cent-trente pour trente-huit centimètres.

- Mais t'étais minuscule ! s'exclama Mû.

- Tu remarqueras que j'ai pas beaucoup grandi depuis !

Aiolia rigola. Mû sourit lui aussi, puis il fit de nouveau face à l'écran de l'échographe.

- C'est combien la moyenne à la naissance ? demanda le Lion.

- Environ … trois kilos trois cents et cinquante centimètres je crois, répondit le Bélier.

- Ah oui effectivement, t'étais pas très grand.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de commentaire, lança Shun, un peu vexé.

Son amant lui sourit.

- Ceci dit je préfère ça, reprit le médecin en agrandissant l'image sur l'écran, parce que si ce petit tient trop de son papa et atteint les cinquante centimètres au neuvième mois et se met à approcher les quatre kilos, l'accouchement risque d'être très difficile.

Cette fois, Aiolia garda le silence. Contrairement à Shun, il pensait à cet instant bien plus souvent que lui, et s'en inquiétait beaucoup. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait peur qu'un drame se produise.

- Ah ! Il bouge ! s'exclama brusquement Mû.

Shun se redressa légèrement, juste le temps de voir le bras droit de son bébé s'abaisser pour dévoiler son visage. Aiolia sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Devant lui, sur l'image agrandie, il contemplait le visage de son enfant. Il distinguait nettement son profil, son petit nez retroussé et la forme de ses lèvres. On voyait aussi les prémisses de ce que seraient ses sourcils et ses oreilles. L'émotion lui serra la gorge, et il déglutit difficilement.

- On a de la chance de le voir bouger, reprit Mû dans un sourire, apparemment il est réveillé. Tu le sens ?

D'un signe de tête, Shun répondit que oui. Mais sur son ventre, rien ne bougeait. Un bref instant, Aiolia ressentit de la jalousie.

- A première vue, tout va très bien, continua le Bélier en souriant d'un air rassurant, ses reins ont même l'air de déjà fonctionner. Sa colonne vertébrale est bien droite, on voit ses cordes vocales qui commencent à apparaitre et ses intestins qui s'enroulent, son foie est à la bonne taille … et …

L'image s'agrandit encore. Shun retint son souffle. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, douloureux comme une pierre dans sa poitrine. Aiolia se pencha davantage vers l'échographe, attentif, nerveux lui aussi.

- Félicitation, déclara joyeusement Mû, c'est une petite fille.

Shun tenta de sourire et de souffler, mais l'air refusait obstinément de quitter ses poumons. Son cœur ne voulait pas se calmer. Incapable de quitter l'écran des yeux, Aiolia souriait, ravi. Mais soudain, il fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- T'es sûr ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- C'est qui le médecin ?! rétorqua Mû.

- Oui oui je sais, mais ça voudrait dire … qu'il a trois jambes alors si je comprends bien ?

Les poings toujours serrés, Shun sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il en était sûr. Durant ces deux derniers mois, ç'avait été comme une voix dans sa tête qui n'avait cessé de lui répéter la vérité, comme une fatalité. Les sourcils froncés, Mû se rapprocha de l'écran à son tour. Lorsqu'il vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il se tourna vers Shun. Il le regarda simplement, sans rien dire. Lentement, les yeux larmoyants, le jeune homme secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas savoir ! Mais Mû lui dit quand même :

- Il a raison, je vois un pénis. Mais je distingue clairement l'utérus et les ovaires aussi …

Shun continuait de secouer la tête.

- C'est un hermaphrodite, déclara le médecin.

Le visage d'Aiolia se mit à rayonner de bonheur, et il quitta enfin son enfant des yeux pour se tourner vers son amant. Mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement. Shun était en train de fondre en larme.

- Non, répétait-il tristement, non … non pas ça …

Aiolia vint à ses côtés et se pencha vers lui pour prendre son visage dans ses mains.

- Hey, doucement, murmura-t-il, calmes-toi.

- Je ne veux pas, répliqua aussitôt Shun en pleurant, c'était la seule chose que je ne voulais pas lui transmettre ! Je ne veux pas qu'il vive ce que j'ai vécu, je ne veux pas …

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux larmes. Il succombait souvent à la tristesse depuis le début de sa grossesse, et pleurait très facilement. Le chamboulement de ses hormones y était pour beaucoup, même si, avant cela, il avait la larme facile.

- Il ne vivra pas la même chose que toi, renchérit Aiolia avec plus de force et d'autorité, Shun tu étais seul ! Tu as traversé tout ça tout seul tout en suivant un entraînement difficile. Lui, ce sera différent. On sera là pour lui.

Shun rouvrit les paupières et regarda son amant droit au fond des yeux.

- On sera là, répéta le Lion avec conviction, ce sera différent pour lui, d'accord ?

- Mais, tenta Shun d'une petite voix, tu ne voulais pas un garçon ?

Aiolia fronça les sourcils. Shun faisait référence à Absol en disant cela, il le savait. Bien évidemment, lui aussi avait espéré avoir un fils. Il avait pensé ainsi pouvoir tisser un lien avec cet enfant, un lien qu'il avait été incapable d'établir avec Absol, et peut-être se faire ainsi pardonner. Mais en réalité, en voyant son bébé sur cet écran, il s'en fichait.

- Non, répondit-il dans un sourire, ce bébé je le veux tel qu'il est. Tel que tu me l'offres. Et je suis heureux qu'il soit comme toi.

Mû les regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis il se tourna vers l'image et fixa l'enfant qui gigotait encore lentement. Il se dit alors que, finalement, peut-être qu'Aiolia ferait un bon père. Peut-être que ce petit n'était pas si mal tombé après tout.

Mais l'inquiétude revint très vite en lui, et il retint de justesse un soupir. Devant lui, il avait la preuve de l'hérédité de l'hermaphrodisme. Il distinguait encore nettement la forme de l'utérus dans le corps du fœtus, ainsi que le pénis, encore minuscule mais bien présent. Cet enfant était la preuve de la théorie avancée par Ikki.

L'aube d'une troisième humanité.

...

**3. ****A couvade !**

- J'ai mal au dos, se plaignit Aiolia en se laissant tomber sur la chaise.

Debout devant le poêle à bois, Shun surveillait les toasts. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui grimaçait de douleur, à peine réveillé, puis se retourna en souriant.

Il en était à présent à son cinquième mois, donc en plein milieu du second trimestre, et à présent sa grossesse n'était plus un secret sur l'île. Les trois professeurs qui vivaient ici en plus de lui, Aiolia et June, s'en étaient rendu compte. Au Sanctuaire aussi les rumeurs allaient bon train, car apparemment, Milo avait été mis au courant par Mû, et c'était bien connu : le Scorpion gardait très mal les secrets. Sa langue avait, d'après les dires, fourchés lors d'une discussion très animées sur les enfants, en présence de Kanon et Shaka, Seiya et Aphrodite. Autrement dit, trois sur quatre de ces hommes n'étaient pas du genre à garder une telle nouvelle pour eux. Mais surtout, son ventre avait à présent la taille d'un gros melon, et cela ne passait donc pas inaperçu.

Mais à présent, Shun s'en fichait. Même si ses premières inquiétudes n'avaient pas disparu, elles s'étaient nettement calmées, et le jeune homme se sentait prêt à crier la vérité au monde entier. Car il était heureux. Aiolia n'avait jamais été aussi prévenant et attentif envers lui, et même si Shun reconnaissait qu'il aurait préféré vivre des moments d'intimité avec son amant plus longtemps avant de fonder une famille, il se sentait bien. Il se sentait prêt.

- Bordel, c'est quoi cette odeur ! s'écria soudainement le Lion.

- Bah c'est le café, répondit Shun en haussant les sourcils d'étonnement. Tu te sens bien ?

- Nan, j'ai mal au cœur …

Aiolia laissa sa tête tomber sur la table dans un bruit sourd et poussa un gémissement. Encore une fois, Shun sourit. Lui dire ou ne pas lui dire, telle était la question !

- Putain arrêtes la cafetière ça me fou la gerbe ! s'écria brusquement Aiolia en tapant du poing sur la pauvre table.

- Dis donc, répliqua Shun avec autorité, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec les gros mots, il entend très bien ta voix.

Le Lion releva la tête et fixa le ventre bien visible de son compagnon sous le pull en laine. Malgré sa nausée et ses douleurs musculaires, il sourit. Son bébé, d'à peine vingt centimètres et deux-cent-cinquante grammes, entendait déjà sa voix, et sursautait même dans le ventre de Shun lorsqu'un son trop fort lui faisait peur. La vie continuait de se développer, et Aiolia suivait cela avec beaucoup d'attention.

De ce fait, Shun lui avait demandé – expressément ordonné serait plus juste – d'éviter d'hausser le ton, de faire trop de bruit, et de proférer des insultes à tout va. Demander à un Lion d'arrêter d'être un lion, c'était fournir beaucoup d'effort de la part dudit Lion. Mais Aiolia aimait faire des efforts pour son amant, et son enfant. Une nausée plus forte que les autres remonta jusqu'à sa gorge et il gémit.

- Je sens que si j'avale quelque chose, je le recrache dans la seconde, déclara-t-il en se frottant les paupières.

Lui tournant de nouveau le dos, Shun ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'allait pas lui dire. Il avait une bien meilleure idée.

- Tu devrais aller voir Mû, dit-il en faisant mine de retourner les toasts dans la poêle, si tu couves quelque chose comme une gastro avec de la fièvre, j'ai pas vraiment envie que tu me le refiles.

- Tu crois ? répliqua aussitôt Aiolia. Fait chier, j'aime pas être malade ! Pardon.

Shun rit, mais se garda bien cette fois de reprendre son compagnon. Le bébé dormait, il ne le sentait pas bouger. De toute façon, au cinquième mois, le fœtus dormait dix-huit à vingt heures par jour, alors les chances pour qu'il perçoive le vocabulaire de son père étaient minces. Cependant, lorsqu'il ne dormait pas, il semblait à tout prix vouloir tester l'élasticité de son ventre avec ses mains et ses pieds. En réalité, Shun savait que le petit ne faisait que tester sa motricité et ainsi aider son cerveau à se développer, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser qu'il s'exerçait plutôt à faire des cabrioles et des sauts périlleux pour lui retourner l'estomac. La première fois qu'Aiolia avait vu une bosse se former sur le ventre de son amant, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux allongés dans le lit et que Shun lui avait montrer le haut de son ventre du doigt en sentant son bébé étendre ses jambes, le Lion avait eu un sursaut et s'était exclamé :

- La vache ! On dirait Aliens !

Puis il avait ensuite poser sa joue sur son ventre pour parler à son enfant et sentir sur son visage les coups qu'il donnait. A ce souvenir, Shun rit pour lui-même.

- C'est pas croyable ça, lança Aiolia avec colère, rien que de penser à la nourriture me donne envie de vomir, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai furieusement envie d'un paris-brest plein de crème !

Cette fois, Shun ne put se retenir de rire.

Finalement, Aiolia choisit d'écouter son amant et partit seul pour le Sanctuaire après s'être assuré que June garderait un œil sur Shun. Ça n'avait pas été difficile de la convaincre puisque la jeune femme adorait caresser le ventre rond de son ami, et parler au bébé en se présentant comme étant Tata Juju.

Au moment où il gravissait les marches du Palais du Pope, un crampe très douloureuse lui tordit l'estomac et le coupa presque en deux. Il jura bien comme il faut et grommela entre ses dents tout le reste du chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il détestait être malade. En plus, il y avait toujours un risque qu'il refile quelque chose à Shun, qui aurait du mal à s'en débarrasser, car bien que le mois de Mars soit déjà bien avancé, il faisait encore assez froid, et son compagnon aurait du mal à se soigner à cette époque de l'année.

Et dire que cela faisait déjà cinq mois. En pensant à ça, Aiolia sourit. Voir le ventre de Shun s'arrondir jour après jour le rendait très heureux, et il était très impatient de pouvoir prendre son enfant dans ses bras, tenir cette petite vie qu'ils avaient créé, tous les deux. Devenir père. Il se sentait prêt. Il savait qu'il était prêt.

Sans frapper, il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et entra. Mais très vite, il se figea sur place. La pièce, qu'il avait toujours connu incroyablement propre et bien rangée, était envahi d'un désordre sans nom. Des pincettes, coton-tige et flacons en tout genre s'alignaient sur sa gauche par centaine. Des boites de coton prédécoupé s'élevaient comme de véritables montagne devant lui et sur sa droite, tellement de seringue qu'il faillit en tourner de l'œil.

- Bah t'es tout seul ? lança Mû depuis le fond de la pièce.

Aiolia s'avança et tendit le cou pour mieux voir. Le Bélier s'était caché derrière des dizaines et des dizaines de boîtes de gants en latex, feuille et critérium en main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Aiolia en tentant d'ignorer les valses de son estomac qui ne se calmait pas.

Fichues seringues.

- Un inventaire, répondit Mû en griffonnant quelque chose sur son feuillet, et toi, pourquoi t'es là ?

- Je me sens patraque, j'ai hyper mal au ventre, j'ai sans arrêt envie de vomir et j'ai mal partout. Ça me ferait chier d'avoir une gastro !

La colère s'entendait dans sa voix. Mû le lorgna du regard, un sourcil arqué, le jaugeant d'un œil sceptique.

- T'aurais pas pris du poids toi par hasard ? demanda-t-il dans un petit sourire en coin.

- Nan, répondit aussitôt Aiolia en bougonnant.

- Mmh … mouais. Bah on va commencer par te peser mon grand !

- Pourquoi ?!

Mû déposa ses feuillets et remit son critérium dans la poche de poitrine de sa blouse. L'indignation s'entendait dans la voix du Lion, et cela le fit sourire.

- Allez, discutes pas et enlève le jean et le pull, ordonna-t-il en sortant une balance digitale d'un placard, tu te souviens combien tu pesais à ta dernière visite médicale ?

- Aux alentours de quatre-vingt-cinq je crois.

- Monte là-dessus.

Une fois la balance posée à ses pieds, le Lion obéit de mauvaise grâce. Tout en parcourant son corps du regard, Mû ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

- Dis donc toi, c'est quoi ces poignées d'amour, là ? demanda-t-il en pinçant les hanches de son camarade.

- Lâches-moi ! grogna celui-ci en lui tapant dessus.

Le Bélier se pencha alors sur la balance et lut :

- Quatre-vingt-quinze kilos huit-cent. Bah mon cochon ! Au bas mot t'as du prendre dix bons kilos en à peine deux mois. Ça va les gâteaux ?

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! répliqua Aiolia avec colère.

Mais Mû était incapable de retenir son hilarité. Tout en riant, il demanda :

- Rappel-moi tes symptômes déjà ?

Aiolia reboutonna son jean et enfila son pull, trop vexé pour répondre. Souriant toujours de toute ses dents, Mû le ne quittait pas des yeux.

- Mal au ventre, crampe, nausée et douleurs musculaires, énuméra-t-il les bras croisés, je te félicite Aiolia, tu es enceint !

- Pardon ?! répliqua aussitôt le Lion.

Mû éclata alors de rire, plié en deux. Vexé et un peu surpris, Aiolia croisa les bras, renfrogné.

- T'inquiète pas, reprit le Bélier en tentant de mesurer son hilarité, tu fais une couvade. Rien de grave rassure-toi.

- Une quoi ?! rétorqua vivement Aiolia.

- Une couvade. C'est hormonal en fait, Shun est enceint alors ton propre taux d'œstrogène augmente ce qui fait que tu as tous les symptômes d'une grossesse, sans la grossesse. Génial hein ?

- C'est ça vas-y, fous-toi de ma gueule !

- Nan mais je te jure c'est vrai ! En fait, ce qui est rare, c'est que les hommes dont la femme est enceinte, ne fassent pas de couvade. Après bien sûr, il y en qui accumule les symptômes à l'extrême, du genre contraction très douloureuse et même développement des glandes mammaires.

- De quoi ?

- Ils se voient pousser des seins.

Aiolia écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi.

- Mais c'est rare hein, reprit Mû sans se départir de son sourire, dans ton cas je dirais que tu t'en sort plutôt bien.

- Bah merde alors, et t'aurais pas pu me dire ça plus tôt ? répliqua le Lion d'un air gêné.

- C'est-à-dire que je ne pensais pas que tu puisses avoir un taux d'œstrogène aussi haut, je pensais que la testostérone était prédominante à cent pour cent chez toi. Comme quoi hein, faut jamais dire jamais.

- Et … ça va se calmer ? Je veux dire, ça va revenir à la normale ?

- Ce qu'il faut c'est que tu évites de te ruer sur les gâteaux et de croire que tu as faim sans arrêt alors que ce n'est pas le cas, sinon tu vas nous faire une bonne grosse surcharge pondérale.

Mû, incapable de se départir de son sourire, voyait l'inquiétude disparaître du regard d'Aiolia, remplacé par un étonnement un peu enfantin. Certes, il avait pris du poids, mais cela ne se voyait pas énormément grâce aux muscles bien développés de son corps, et puis cela lui rajoutait un petit côté fragile et bon enfant.

- Après, reprit le médecin, une fois que Shun aura accouché, les symptômes disparaitront d'eux-mêmes. En attendant, fait juste gaffe à la quantité de ce que tu manges.

- Ouais génial, souffla Aiolia, un peu exaspéré. Shun va bien rire quand je vais lui raconter ça, lui qui était persuadé que j'étais malade quand il m'a envoyé ici !

- C'est Shun qui t'a dit de venir ?

- Bah ouais. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien … ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il n'ait rien remarqué. Faut pas oublier qu'il était médecin lui aussi à la base, et plutôt doué d'ailleurs.

Court silence.

- A moins qu'il le savait, conclut Mû dans un sourire.

- Pourquoi il m'aurait di de venir te voir alors ? renchérit aussitôt Aiolia.

- Bah, pour se foutre de ta gueule, et pour que je puisse me marrer un bon coup ! C'est sympa de sa part, tu lui diras merci.

Aiolia quitta le Sanctuaire un peu énervé. Bien évidemment, depuis le début de sa grossesse, Shun était à prendre avec des pincettes. Il passait facilement du rire aux larmes, le réveillait souvent en pleine nuit pour lui demander d'aller voir chez June si elle n'avait pas des radis bien croquant, sans oublier son appétit sexuel qui jouait au yoyo. Mais de là à lui faire une blague aussi mesquine, Aiolia voulait bien tolérer tout le reste mais pas ça.

Sitôt revenu sur l'île d'Andromède, le Lion se dirigea vers leur maisonnette. En trois mois, il avait eu le temps d'y faire quelques travaux, et l'ensemble paraissait plus stable. Sur le côté, des dizaines de planches en bois et lourdes barres en métaux solides étaient alignés sous une bâche bleue. Il était sur le point de se lancer dans des travaux d'agrandissement, de quoi donner à la maison une salle de bain décente et une chambre pour le bébé. Mais Aiolia était trop préoccupé en ce moment pour se soucier de cela, et il pénétra dans l'habitat sans jeter un seul coup d'œil au matériel.

Shun, assit sagement à la table en train d'astiquer l'armure d'or de son amant, releva les yeux, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, ça s'est passé comment ? demanda-t-il en cachant difficilement son grand sourire.

- Tu te marres bien ?! lui répliqua Aiolia en s'approchant de lui à grand pas. Parce que moi, pas !

Son compagnon se leva aussitôt de sa chaise, une main sur son ventre pour se protéger de la colère qu'il lisait dans les yeux du Lion. Mais c'était une colère feinte, il le savait. Aiolia se retrouva à sa hauteur en quelques pas et l'attrapa par le cou, sans brusquerie toutefois.

- Tu paies rien pour attendre, lui dit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? répliqua aussitôt Shun. Je trouve ça mignon une couvade, tu prends les kilos à ma place, c'est gentil. Au fait, combien ?

Aiolia l'embrassa.

- Dix, bougonna-t-il.

- Oh ! rigola Shun. Moi j'en ai pris que huit. Tu me bats !

- Espèce de sale petit …

- Hep !

Le bébé était réveillé. Shun le sentait bouger dans son ventre. Un peu énervé tout de même, Aiolia dit finalement :

- Sale petit filou !

- Oh c'est mignon ! s'exclama Shun dans un sourire. Dis-le encore une fois !

...

**4. Attaque malvenue**

Les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, Shun prenait de grandes inspirations, régulant sa respiration sur la douleur des contractions encore très espacées. Il l'aurait parié. Bien évidemment, il ne se doutait pas que c'était pour cette nuit, mais depuis deux jours il portait le bébé très bas, et il l'avait senti se retourner pas plus tard qu'hier, en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Il n'avait rien dit à Aiolia car il savait qu'entre les premières contractions et le début réel du travail, plusieurs heures pouvaient s'écouler. Et il n'avait pas envie de faire de cet instant un moment de panique.

Allongé calmement sur le dos, étendu aux côtés d'Aiolia paisiblement endormi, Shun regardait son ventre. Bien sûr, à huit mois et vingt-trois jours de grossesse, tous deux s'attendaient à ce que cela arrive d'un jour à l'autre, et même Mû, qui se tenait prêt à tout moment au Sanctuaire. D'ailleurs, tous les trois n'étaient pas les seuls à penser à cet instant. La vérité sur son état avait finalement parcouru tout le Domaine Sacré, et tous les Chevaliers d'Ors attendaient plus ou moins l'événement. Mais pas seulement eux. Athéna aussi l'attendait.

Les yeux rivés sur son ventre proéminent, Shun grimaça lorsqu'une autre crampe contracta son abdomen. Allongé comme il l'était, il voyait son ventre pointer comme un iceberg hors de l'eau calme. Lorsqu'il était debout, le poids le portait en avant, et lorsqu'il était assis il écrasait sa vessie. Lorsqu'il était allongé, le poids l'enfonçait tellement dans le matelas qu'il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir se relever.

Il y eut une nouvelle contraction. Elles se rapprochaient. Le moment de l'accouchement arrivait, mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Tout près de lui, Aiolia grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna. Et dans son ventre, le bébé donna un grand coup de pied que le fit presque crier. Shun sentait son enfant commencer à lutter pour sortir, assaillit de tous côtés par les crampes. Après presque neuf mois ensembles, voilà qu'il voulait l'abandonner. Voir l'accouchement comme un abandon était courant chez les futures mères, lui avait un jour expliqué Mû. Mais c'était entièrement psychologique. Il ne devait pas avoir peur. Et pourtant.

Depuis quelques jours, les premières inquiétudes de Shun étaient revenues au grand galop, et il redoutait l'instant où son bébé serait posé sur sa poitrine. Que ressentirait-il à ce moment-là ? Une crampe plus forte que les autres força le bébé à une nouvelle ruade. Le coup de pied heurta directement l'estomac de Shun qui retint un haut-le-cœur. Peu importe ses inquiétudes, le moment était arrivé où son enfant et celui d'Aiolia allait voir le jour.

Mais, au moment où le jeune homme levait la main pour tenter de réveiller son compagnon, une explosion effroyable fit trembler l'île toute entière. Aiolia sursauta et se redressa dans le lit, tous les sens en alerte. Shun tenta de se redresser, mais son ventre était trop lourd.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le Lion d'une voix pâteuse.

Pour toute réponse, l'île trembla de nouveau. Et un cri retentit. Shun sentit la panique le submerger lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de June qui hurlait des ordres et il poussa sur ses coudes pour se redresser. Aiolia était déjà debout et courait vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, un éclair rouge traversa le ciel.

- Reste là ! lui ordonna le Lion en se ruant dehors.

- Attend ! répliqua Shun sur le même ton.

Mais son amant s'était déjà rué hors de la maisonnette. La porte étant restée ouverte, Shun entendait des femmes pousser des cris. Il reconnut le langage et les voix graves. Les Amazones.

Ignorant la douleur, il se leva du lit dans une grimace et sortit à son tour. Il entendait Aiolia et ses camarades se battre alors que les Femmes Guerrières poussaient des cris. C'était impossible. Bien sûr, il n'ignorait pas que quelques-unes avaient survécu à la bataille et qu'elles couraient encore en Turquie et en Arabie Saoudite. Le mois dernier, Kanon, chef d'expédition chargé de la traque des Amazones, avait prévenu Aiolia que le dernier groupe d'entre elle avait été aperçu au Yémen. Bien sûr, selon lui il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elles prennent la peine de traverser le détroit et pénétrer en Egypte, et encore moins qu'elles se retrouvent en Somalie et de ce fait gagnent l'île d'Andromède. Cependant, elles s'étaient apparemment donné pour mission d'attaquer et de faire le maximum de dégât à tous les camps d'entraînement des Chevaliers d'Athéna. L'île d'Andromède en était un, même si elle n'accueillait pas encore d'élèves.

Lorsqu'il parvint en haut de la crevasse où se trouvait leur maison, Shun était presque plié en deux. Dans son ventre, le bébé ne cessait de remuer en tous sens, donnant coups de pieds et de poings en veux-tu en voilà. Il y eut une flopée d'éclairs dorés, et un rugissement retentit. Shun avait peur. De là où il se trouvait, il avait une vue plongeante sur l'île en contre-bas. Les Amazones étaient au moins une trentaine, et eux n'étaient que cinq à leur faire face. Il y eut une autre explosion et, en tournant la tête vers la droite, Shun vit le dortoir qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à construire s'effondrer dans un grand bruit. Un nouvel éclair rouge vibra dans l'air et il se tourna de nouveau vers les combats. Les Amazones étaient nombreuses, bien trop nombreuses !

Cependant, même parmi cette multitude, Shun en distingua une, et une seule. Elle se tourna dans sa direction, braquant sur lui ses yeux rouge sang. Le cœur du jeune homme cogna à grands coups dans sa poitrine et son ventre se contracta douloureusement. Ténia était là, en bas, parmi les autres Femmes Guerrières, et elle le regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

Mais lorsqu'il vit l'Amazone avancer vers lui à grand pas, Shun fit volte-face et dévala la crevasse. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas se battre, il ne pouvait que se cacher. Alors il courut comme il put, ralenti par son ventre rond et le bébé à l'intérieur qui ne cessait de gigoter. Parvenu à la maisonnette, Shun n'y entra pas mais la contourna pour aller se cacher derrière, dans l'ombre. Avec un peu de chance, Ténia penserait qu'il s'était plutôt caché à l'intérieur.

Mais alors qu'il parvenait derrière une roche parfaite pour l'abriter, une crampe effroyable contracta tous ses muscles et il se plia en deux, poussant un cri sans pouvoir s'en échapper. Un liquide chaud coula entre ses cuisses et trempa la terre. Incapable de tenir debout, Shun se laissa tomber au sol, le visage crispé de douleur, les larmes aux yeux. La panique et le stress avait accélérer le travail. Il était en train d'accoucher.

Attirer par son cri, Ténia contourna la maison et le vit, étendu au sol, les genoux remontés sur le torse. Shun lui lança un regard menaçant alors que l'Amazone s'accroupissait devant lui, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres tandis qu'elle contemplait son ventre rond et proéminent.

- Cet animal t'a engrossé, dit-elle de sa voix rauque.

Shun siffla de douleur, les dents serrées. Pour toute réponse, son cosmos s'alluma, avertissant son ennemie que si elle osait approcher davantage, il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir. Mais en réalité, il eut tout juste le temps d'appeler à l'aide avant qu'une contraction ne le fasse de nouveau crier. L'utilisation de son pouvoir inquiétait le bébé, qui remuait alors deux fois plus. Face à lui, Ténia sourit et se pencha pour lui dire :

- Je me ferais une joie de lui trancher la gorge lorsqu'il naitra !

Et sur ces mots, elle dégaina sa dague. Shun resserra ses jambes malgré la douleur et les coups qu'il recevait contre la paroi de son ventre.

- Ne me touche pas ! menaça-t-il les dents serrées.

La douleur était devenue presque insoutenable. Ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes, il le sentait, mais il était hors de question qu'il obéisse à ces contractions et commence à pousser dans cet endroit. Mais que faisait Aiolia ?!

Soudain, le sourire de Ténia s'effaça. Elle se jeta littéralement sur lui et lui attrapa les genoux pour le forcer à écarter les jambes.

- Je sais que c'est douloureux, grogna-t-elle en lui éraflant la cuisse avec sa dague, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse donner la vie à l'enfant de cet homme !

Shun se débattit. La douleur était devenue trop aigu et son ventre ne cessait de se contracter pour expulser l'enfant. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Et l'Amazone était là, à tenter de le forcer d'ouvrir ses cuisses.

C'est alors qu'il y eut un aveuglant éclair doré et Ténia se figea. Silence. Shun ne percevait plus que très légèrement le bruit de la bataille qui se jouait plus loin. Lentement, la femme face à lui releva les yeux vers le rocher qui les surplombait. Au même moment, un grognement sourd raisonna à ses oreilles et il se laissa retomber sur le dos. Il n'abandonnait pas. Il interprétait simplement la terreur qu'il lisait en ce moment dans le regard de Ténia. L'Amazone venait de croiser les yeux furieux d'un immense lion d'or montrant les crocs. L'animal était plus gros et plus musclé que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, et malgré elle, elle sentit un frisson de peur la parcourir des pieds à la tête.

L'énorme félin posa l'une de ses pattes aussi grosses que la tête d'un homme sur le rebord de la roche et ses griffes noires s'y agrippèrent, la faisant crisser. Ténia raffermit sa poigne sur le manche de sa dague et dit avec colère :

- Sale bête !

Aussitôt, le lion d'or lui sauta à la gorge dans un rugissement de tonnerre. Shun vit une masse de cosmos doré s'abattre sur l'Amazone, et lorsque le pouvoir s'évapora, Aiolia apparut. Il venait d'envoyer valser la Femme Guerrière hors de la crevasse, les poings serrés et le visage figé de fureur. Il se retourna.

Recroquevillé sur le sol, haletant et tremblant, Shun avait les mains posées sur son ventre, comme s'il voulait retenir quelque chose. Lorsque les yeux bleus du Lion virent la flaque d'eau sur le sol, juste sous ses pieds, il sut.

- Shun ! s'écria-t-il en se ruant sur lui. Ne me dis pas que …

- J'ai perdu les eaux, lui répliqua aussitôt son compagnon dans une grimace de douleur, faut que tu m'emmènes au Sanctuaire, vite !

Sans perdre un instant, Aiolia le prit dans ses bras. Son cosmos s'alluma lorsqu'il lança un appel et un doux grondement de lion raisonna aux oreilles de Shun. Aussitôt, l'enfant dans son ventre cessa momentanément de bouger et sembla s'apaiser. Le jeune homme souffla. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait senti le cosmos de son père ? June se matérialisa bientôt à leur côté et se figea lorsqu'elle les vit.

- C'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu t'en sortiras ? demanda immédiatement Aiolia.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non elles sont trop nombreuses ! Mais vas-y, dépêches-toi de l'emmener. Une fois là-bas, tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer des renforts.

- Ça marche.

Et le Lion disparu dans un éclair de lumière.

...

Allongé et blottit dans les bras de Milo, Mû poussa un soupir de bienêtre et enfouit son visage contre le torse du Scorpion. Celui-ci raffermit ses bras et le serra contre lui. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour ce soir, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour se sentir bien l'un avec l'autre. Likian avait mis du temps à s'endormir, mais à présent le silence régnait dans le huitième Temple.

Mais il fut de courte durée. Un rugissement d'alerte retentit dans leurs esprits respectifs, et aussitôt, le petit Likian se mit à pleurer.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Milo en se redressant. Encore ?! Je lui ai pourtant dit d'arrêter de faire ça !

Mû l'ignora et se leva du lit en trombe, enfilant rapidement ses vêtements. Des jours qu'il attendait ça !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda aussitôt le Scorpion.

- C'est pour cette nuit, répondit Mû en enfilant un tee-shirt.

- Quoi ?!

- Shun est en train d'accoucher.

- C'est pas vrai ! Attend, je prends le crapaud et je viens !

- J'ai pas le temps !

Et le Bélier sortit en trombe de la chambre. Il courut aussi vite que lui permettait sa vitesse de Chevalier d'Or et pénétra dans le Palais du Pope. De peur de réveiller tous ses occupants, il ne fit pas jaillir son cosmos. Mais, plutôt que de prendre la direction de l'infirmerie, il prit celui des chambres. Arriver à la seconde à droite du couloir, il frappa tout son saoul sur la porte. Ce fut un Ikki ébouriffé et ensommeillé qui lui ouvrit.

- Shun et Aiolia sont là, lui dit aussitôt Mû, essoufflé. Réveilles Shiryu et dis-lui de me rejoindre rapidement à l'infirmerie !

Ikki écarquilla les yeux et obéit.

Aiolia déposa Shun sur le lit avec délicatesse.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ça va mieux, lui répondit son compagnon d'une voix cassée, j'ai moins mal.

- Elle ne t'a rien fait ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas.

La porte s'ouvrit en trombe et Mû entra, tout débraillé. Il demanda derechef :

- Les contractions ont commencé depuis quand ?

- Environ trois heures, lui répondit Shun.

- Quoi ! s'étonna Aiolia, les yeux écarquillés.

- J'ai déjà perdu les eaux.

- C'est pas vrai, reprit le Bélier les sourcils froncés, heureusement que ça fait plusieurs jours que le matériel est prêt ! Toi j'te jure, tu fais rien comme les autres.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si vite !

- Bon, reste tranquille, je vais voir où ça en est.

Au même moment, Shiryu et Ikki entrèrent. Le Dragon s'était porté volontaire pour aider le Bélier au moment de l'accouchement et avait reçu une formation spéciale de sage-femme. Il s'approcha de Shun et lui sourit.

- Alors, c'est le grand moment ? demanda-t-il de sa voix douce et posée.

- J'ai horriblement mal, c'est insupportable ! répliqua Shun, les yeux mouillés de larme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda alors Ikki en s'approchant d'Aiolia.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Lion. Mû réalisa alors que celui-ci était couvert de poussière, de terre, et portait même des traces de sang.

- Les Amazones ont attaqué l'île, déclara Aiolia, et June va avoir besoin d'aide pour les repousser.

- J'y vais, répliqua aussitôt Ikki en quittant la pièce.

Il avait l'air de vouloir s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Souriant face à la peur soudaine et inexpliquée de son amant, Shiryu brancha Shun à l'échographe, et aussitôt, des chiffres indiquèrent sa tension et ses pulsations cardiaques.

- Tu es calme, commenta-t-il tranquillement, c'est bien.

Aiolia vit alors qu'un autre moniteur avait rejoint le premier écran. Dessus s'étendaient des lignes étranges dont il ne comprenait ni le sens, ni la provenance.

- Bon, c'est parti ! déclara Mû en enfilant des gants. Shiryu t'es ok ?

- C'est ok pour moi, répondit le Dragon en se plaçant devant le deuxième écran.

Le Bélier força Shun à relever les genoux et se plaça pile entre ses jambes.

- C'est pas vrai Shun, dit-il avec colère, je le vois déjà qui arrive !

Aiolia serra la mâchoire à s'en faire mal. Allongé, Shun se contorsionnait de douleur. Il répondit par un gémissement, qui se transforma brutalement en cri. A ses côtés, son amant en recula de surprise.

- Shiryu ! s'écria alors Mû d'un air courroucé.

- Désolé, sourit ce dernier, je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

- Bon Shun écoute-moi, reprit le Bélier d'une voix grave et étrangement calme, dès que Shiryu dira « contraction » tu pousses aussi fort que …

- Contraction !

Les voix du Dragon et de Mû furent recouverte par le cri de douleur que Shun poussa. Tout son corps se contracta et il s'agrippa avec force aux draps du lit. Aiolia recula jusqu'à cogner dans un deuxième moniteur qui gémit dans un bruit métallique. Il venait de combattre à mains nues des Amazones armées jusqu'aux dents d'épées tranchantes, le visage déformé par la fureur, et pourtant il aurait de loin préféré être là-bas à les affronter qu'être ici à voir Shun souffrir. Ici, il se sentait impuissant. Pire, il se sentait fautif.

- T'éloignes pas toi ! s'écria Mû en le foudroyant du regard. Viens là et aide-le !

Shun se laissa retomber sur le matelas, haletant et déjà en sueur. Aiolia s'approcha et lui prit instinctivement la main, sans trop savoir quoi faire d'autre. Son amant leva vers lui des yeux illuminés de fureur, et lui dit, les dents serrées :

- Toi t'as pas intérêt à te débiner maintenant !

- Contraction ! l'informa Shiryu d'une voix forte.

La poigne puissante de Shun se referma soudainement sur la main d'Aiolia qui cria de surprise autant que de douleur.

...

**5. ****Kaoru**

Assit sur le fauteuil, coude droit posé sur l'accoudoir, Aiolia sentait ses yeux se fermés tous seuls. Allongé dans le lit, le visage serein et la respiration tranquille, Shun dormait, épuisé. Il avait veillé toute la nuit. D'inquiétude ou de bonheur, il n'aurait su le dire. Mais à présent, il se sentait bien et rassuré. Tout près du lit, entre eux deux, l'enfant dormait dans un couffin de verre. Ses deux petits poings serrés reposaient de chaque côté de son visage, comme un chaton qui se serait endormi sur le dos. Il sourit.

L'accouchement avait été assez rapide, car le stress et la peur qu'avait ressentis Shun lors de l'attaque des Amazones sur l'île d'Andromède avait accéléré le travail. Mais il avait été d'autant plus facile car le bébé était plus petit et plus léger que la moyenne – le Lion ne se souvenait déjà plus des chiffres exacts. Comme l'avait prédit Mû lors de la deuxième échographie au quatrième mois de grossesse, ce petit tenait à première vue davantage du japonais que du grec. Et Aiolia était de plus en plus fier de Shun chaque fois qu'il contemplait le petit visage rond et rose de son bébé, qui dormait paisiblement, aussi immobile et tranquille que celui qui lui avait donné la vie.

Bien sûr, si les choses s'étaient aussi bien passé, c'était aussi grâce à Mû. Lorsque l'enfant avait enfin accepté de sortir complètement, le médecin avait remis le bébé aux bons soins de Shiryu et avait consciencieusement ausculté Shun. Ainsi, il avait pu prévenir une hémorragie et agir avant que trop de sang ne s'échappe de son corps. Mais Shun en avait tout de même perdu beaucoup, et depuis qu'il s'était évanoui quelques secondes après avoir entendu son bébé donner de la voix entre les mains du Dragon, il ne s'était pas réveillé.

Mais Aiolia était confiant. Shun récupérait, tout comme son enfant, et tous deux dormaient. Et le Lion veillait à leurs côtés. Cependant, malgré sa résistance, il se sentait épuisé. Lui qui n'avait fait qu'assister à l'événement, s'inquiéter et tenir la main de son amant, il devinait sans peine l'épuisement que celui-ci devait ressentir. Lentement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il ferma alors les yeux.

Mû entra dans la chambre sans faire un bruit. Il jeta un coup d'œil et fit un pas dans la pièce. Les trois occupants dormaient paisiblement. Aiolia avait succombé au sommeil la joue sur son poing droit, le bras posé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il ronflait doucement. Dans son lit, Shun était aussi silencieux et paisible qu'un mort. Pareil pour le bébé, dont le souffle ne se devinait que par le lent et profond mouvement de son thorax. Avançant sur la pointe des pieds, le médecin vérifia les constantes du jeune hermaphrodite. Tout allait bien, même si sa tension était encore un peu basse, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Un léger mouvement dans le lit attira son attention. Shun bougea légèrement, papillonna des yeux et les ouvrit complètement. Il avait l'air épuisé, mais bien. Son ventre était encore légèrement rond et il lui faudrait un certain temps avant de perdre les quelques kilos qu'il avait en trop, mais Mû ne s'inquiétait plus. Finalement, l'accouchement s'était mieux déroulé que ce qu'il avait cru. Lorsque Shun l'aperçu, il lui sourit.

- Salut, l'accueillit le Bélier dans un murmure, félicitation. Il est magnifique.

Shun tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Le bébé dormait tranquillement dans son couffin de verre, et derrière, sur son fauteuil, Aiolia dormait également. Il sourit.

- Un petit bébé en très bonne santé, avec tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut, déclara le médecin.

- Je veux le prendre dans mes bras, répliqua Shun en tentant de se redresser.

- Je vais t'aider.

Mû posa immédiatement son calepin sur le lit et l'aida à se redresser. Les bras du jeune homme tremblaient, mais il poussa fort dessus pour que son dos puisse s'appuyer sur le montant du lit, et il s'assit tant bien que mal. Toujours en prenant garde de faire le moins de bruit possible, le Bélier contourna le lit et s'approcha du bébé. Lentement, il le sortit de son couffin. Le petit corps sursauta et la bouche s'ouvrit, mais les paupières restèrent closes. Le médecin sentit l'enfant se contracter, comme s'il tentait de pousser un cri de protestation, mais ses cordes vocales n'étaient pas encore assez mûres pour obéir aussi facilement. Ensuite, avec délicatesse, il le déposa dans les bras de Shun.

Celui-ci prit son enfant contre lui en frissonnant. Mais dès que le corps chaud et minuscule du bébé reposa dans le creux de ses bras, son cœur minuscule battant dans ses mains, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent. C'était lui qui avait créé cette petite chose vivante, c'était lui qui lui avait donné la vie. Un large sourire illumina alors son visage et les larmes de joie montèrent dans ses yeux alors qu'il s'émerveillait de voir à quel point le bébé paraissait fragile. Soudain, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il rigola et demanda :

- Pourquoi il est blond ?!

- J'en ai aucune idée, répondit Mû sur le même ton., les mystères de la génétique !

La petite tête bien ronde était recouverte d'une épaisse chevelure d'un blond doré incroyable. Shun y passa délicatement la main et sentit les cheveux fins sous ses doigts. Tout paraissait tellement petit et tellement fragile chez lui, que cela lui faisait presque peur.

- Il a un nez minuscule, sourit-il sans cesser de le contempler, il est tout petit ! De la tête aux pieds !

- Deux kilos huit-cent et quarante-deux centimètres, énuméra le Bélier en reprenant son calepin. Il n'est peut-être pas très grand, mais il est en parfaite santé.

Shun était incapable de se départir de son sourire. Le bébé dans ses bras était retombé dans une immobilité que lui conférait le sommeil, mais il ne se lassait pas de l'admirer. Etait-ce vraiment lui qui avait réussi à donner la vie à une si parfaite petite créature ?

- A première vue, il tient bien du japonais, reprit Mû en murmurant toujours, mais ce n'est que pour la taille. Si on regarde attentivement, la forme de son nez, de ses oreilles, de sa bouche et même de ses sourcils, c'est exactement ceux d'Aiolia ! Même ses pieds sont les mêmes.

- Ses pieds ? rigola Shun. Bah dis-moi, t'as eu le temps de l'admirer sous toutes les coutures !

- Quoi, je m'assurais si tout allait bien ! C'est de la faute à Aiolia aussi, il a une forme de pied bizarre. On appelle ça des pieds de forme carré, c'est assez rare chez un grec. Les tiens, typiquement, ce sont des pieds égyptiens – très bien proportionnés d'ailleurs, j'adorerais avoir des pieds pareils ! Alors que ceux d'Aiolia, franchement, ils ne sont pas beaux, il aurait pu lui transmettre d'autre gêne quand même …

- Qu'est-ce que t'as contre mes gênes de pied toi ?! grogna Aiolia en ouvrant les yeux.

Mû sursauta presque avant de rire, pas le moins du monde désolé. Shun aussi rigola légèrement, ce qui fit sursauter l'enfant dans ses bras. Il baissa alors son visage vers le sien et lui caressa tendrement la joue du bout des doigts pour le rassurer. Toujours sur son fauteuil, Aiolia le contempla. La scène sous ses yeux était si belle qu'il en oublia momentanément de respirer. Un peu gêné de se trouver là, Mû recula légèrement, avant de finalement bifurquer vers son ancien amant, et lui murmurer :

- Félicitation, ils sont superbes tous les deux.

Aiolia le remercia d'un sourire sans quitter Shun et le bébé des yeux. Puis, après un moment de contemplation, il se leva, contourna le lit et s'assit aux côtés de son amant pour mieux contempler son enfant. Shun se pencha légèrement sur le côté et s'appuya sur son torse chaud. Un beau silence s'installa dans la pièce.

Au moment où le Bélier se disait qu'il était temps pour lui de mettre les voiles, on frappa à la porte. Les trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent en même temps pour accueillir Aioros, qui se glissa dans la pièce sans oser faire de bruit.

- Je ne dérange pas ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Non, lui répondit aussitôt Shun d'une voix légèrement plus forte, pour bien lui signaler qu'il pouvait parler normalement. Au contraire, profites-en on vient tous de se réveiller.

Le Sagittaire pénétra entièrement dans la pièce, une boîte de loukoum dans la main, et s'approcha du lit.

- J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'aider à reprendre des forces, dit-il en déposant son cadeau sur la petite table basse, ouah !

Il venait de voir le bébé dans les bras de Shun. Il se pencha pour mieux l'observer, un immense sourire aux lèvres. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, le petit continuait de dormir, totalement ignorant de l'examen dont il était l'objet.

- Bravo, dit alors Aioros en souriant, t'as super bien travaillé.

- Merci, sourit Shun, mais tu sais tout seul j'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose. Aiolia aussi a donné un peu de lui-même.

- Pff tu parles, lui tout ce qu'il a fait ces neufs derniers mois, c'est prendre vingt kilos.

Mû rigola.

- Hey ! répliqua Aiolia d'un air bougon. D'abord j'en ai pris que dix, et j'en ai perdu six, alors camembert !

Aioros rigola à son tour.

- Vraiment, il est mignon comme tout, redit-il sans cesser de contempler le petit visage rond, j'suis sûr que même Likian n'était pas aussi adorable.

- Ça se discute, renchérit Mû d'un air théâtral.

Le Sagittaire sourit. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau et Milo entra, portant son fils dans ses bras.

- Coucou c'est nous ! chantonna le Scorpion.

- Quand on parle du loup, déclara Aiolia dans un sourire.

- Hein ?

Likian parcouru la pièce de ses incroyables yeux rouge et adressa à tout le monde autour de lui un immense sourire. Plus costaud désormais, et surtout, âgé de presque dix mois, le petit garçon se tenait à présent bien droit dans les bras de son père, et portait sur le monde un regard vif et curieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a grandi ! s'exclama Shun.

- Ouais, il tient déjà debout ! répliqua Milo avec fierté. Je pense que d'ici le mois prochain, il marchera !

Le Scorpion s'approcha et se pencha vers le bébé dans les bras de Shun. Les yeux de son fils tombèrent immédiatement sur la petite forme immobile, et le garçon se figea, étonné par ce qu'il voyait. Son expression était un peu bête, et fit sourire Shun.

- T'as vu ça mon grand ? lança Milo dans un sourire. Il est tout petit le bébé hein ? Et il … nom d'un chien, il est blond !

Aiolia, Mû et Aioros éclatèrent de rire, faisant de nouveau sursauter le bébé. De nouveau, Shun le caressa délicatement. Milo se redressa et demanda :

- Pourquoi il est blond ?!

- Aucune idée, répondit Mû dans un grand sourire.

- Notre mère était blonde.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Aioros, dont les sourcils se soulevèrent. Un peu étonné d'être tout à coup le centre de l'attention, il sourit d'un air un peu gêné.

- Bah quoi, lança-t-il amusé, des femmes grecques blondes, ça existe !

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il serait blond ? s'étonna Milo.

- Oui, ça a simplement sauté une génération, répliqua Mû avec calme, ça arrive.

Shun se tourna vers Aiolia et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? demanda le jeune homme.

Mais si tôt eut-il posé la question qu'il sut pourquoi. A voir l'expression dans le regard de son compagnon, celui-ci ignorait tout simplement que sa mère fut blonde.

- Parce que je ne savais pas, répondit le Lion d'une voix rauque, je … je ne l'ai pas connu.

- Elle est morte pendant l'accouchement, précisa Aioros avec légèreté.

Son petit frère lui jeta un regard lourd de sens, puis reporta son regard sur son amant, qui ne détourna pas les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, lui dit Shun d'une petite voix, je ne savais pas.

- C'est pas grave, sourit Aiolia pour le rassurer.

Shun sourit à son tour d'un petit sourire triste et désolé. Voilà pourquoi Aiolia avait eu si peur de l'accouchement. Maintenant qu'il savait ça, Shun était plutôt content que la mère de son compagnon est légué quelque chose à sa descendance.

Pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Mû décida de poser une question à Aioros, une question qu'il était censé lui poser depuis plusieurs mois :

- Au fait, tu te souviens des mensurations d'Aiolia à sa naissance ?

- Pas précisément non, répondit aussitôt le Sagittaire, je me souviens juste qu'il pesait plus de six kilos pour plus de soixante centimètres. Facile à retenir, six et six.

Mû écarquilla les yeux et poussa un soupir avant de se frotter les paupières. Et Aiolia poussa un rire étonné.

- C'est pire que ce que je croyais, marmonna le Bélier avant de braquer sur Shun un regard autoritaire, j'espère pour toi que votre prochain gamin ne tiendra pas non plus de lui, parce que t'es pas assez costaud pour supporter un poids de six kilos à l'accouchement.

- Notre prochain, répéta Shun dans un sourire.

Aiolia lui jeta un regard amusé et lui murmura :

- Quoi, tu voudrais qu'on s'arrête là ?

Pour toute réponse, Shun lui sourit. Encore une fois, on frappa à la porte.

- Va falloir faire payer la visite, ironisa Milo en se poussant légèrement pour laisser entrer Shiryu et Ikki.

Le visage de Shun s'éclaira encore davantage lorsqu'il vit son aîné entrer dans la pièce, un paquet de tuc dans la main.

- Tiens je sais que t'adore ça, déclara le Phénix en guise de bonjour.

- Merci, répondit aussitôt Shun sans se départir de son sourire.

- Erreur, lança Aiolia avec sérieux, maintenant je t'annonce que ton petit frère à un faible prononcé pour les radis.

Shun rigola. Il était vrai que durant sa grossesse, il n'avait cessé de réclamer des radis, sans trop savoir d'où lui venait cette envie bien précise. Le bébé battit des bras dans un sursaut et ses paupières s'ouvrirent très légèrement, mais il retomba bientôt dans un sommeil de plomb. La chaleur du corps de Shun et les battements de son cœur l'apaisaient facilement.

- Pourquoi il est blond ? demanda tout à coup Ikki.

Les rires fusèrent autour de lui, sans que le Phénix en comprenne la cause.

- Au fait, vous allez l'appeler comment ? demanda Milo alors que Likian s'était mis à mâchonner généreusement une mèche de ses longs cheveux bleus nuit.

- Moi je sais, répondit aussitôt Ikki dans un sourire fier.

- Ah oui ? demanda Mû.

Le grand frère fixa le petit frère qui, blottit dans les bras du Lion, son enfant blottit dans ses bras, le fixait en souriant d'un air gêné.

- Kaoru, finit par dire Ikki.

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda aussitôt Aiolia.

- C'était le prénom de notre mère.

Le Lion sourit. Il baissa les yeux et contempla Kaoru. Le bébé s'échinait à dormir contre vents et marrées. Il était magnifique, tellement petit, tellement fragile. Un sourire fier et conquis se dessina sur ses lèvres et il tendit la main pour le toucher, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il avait trop peur d'être maladroit.

Tout contre lui, Shun se blottit encore davantage. Le Lion passa alors son bras droit derrière sa nuque pour lui donner un appui. La discussion continuait tout autour d'eux sur l'origine du prénom Kaoru, et Shiryu donna de sa voix pour affirmer qu'au Japon, il y avait autant de femmes que d'hommes qui portaient ce prénom. Et qu'il était donc parfaitement adapté.

Mais Aiolia n'écoutait plus. Shun non plus d'ailleurs. Tout entier tourné vers leur enfant, ils le dévoraient des yeux. Un bel héritage, pensa aussitôt le Lion. Kaoru était blond comme sa mère, et portait le prénom de celle de Shun. Et mieux encore. C'était un hermaphrodite, comme celui qui lui avait donné la vie.

Le visage du bébé se crispa légèrement lorsqu'un nouvel éclat de rire en groupe lui parvint. Mais cette fois, au lieu de retomber dans le sommeil, ses paupières papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent légèrement. Elles ne le restèrent pas longtemps, mais ses parents eurent tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la couleur de ses yeux. Le cœur d'Aiolia fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Kaoru. Hermaphrodite blond aux yeux d'émeraude.

...

Un peu au-dessus d'eux, dissimulé parmi les nuages, Antéros sourit, conquis. La vie était belle. La vie était précieuse. L'âme de son frère bien aimé avait réussi à en trouver le chemin, et aujourd'hui il vivait de nouveau, à l'abri du courroux des dieux. Le Dieu de l'Amour Unique et Loyal laissa doucement couler son pouvoir divin sur la nouvelle famille de son frère pour lui donner sa bénédiction, et sa voix grave et chantante raisonna dans les esprits.

Elle disait :

« _Bienvenue_ »

* * *

><p>Et voilà ... désolé de publier si tard, mais je tenais vraiment à faire un dernier chapitre digne de ce nom. Et juste en le terminant, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était VRAIMENT très long, alors je l'ai divisé en plusieurs petites parties ... je voulais vraiment bouclé ça en un chapitre, alors ça peut paraitre brouillon, mais je ne pense pas que ça valait le coup de faire trois ou quatre chapitres pour ça.<p>

Maintenant que j'y pense, ce chapitre aurait aussi pu s'appeler : "Neuf mois dans la vie du Lion" XD

Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Il fallait bien que je boucle quelque chose avec les Amazones, ces femmes n'allaient pas être des fugitives indéfiniment =)

Et le petit Kaoru vous en pensez quoi ?

Je me rend compte aussi que j'aurais peut-être du laisser un ou deux chapitres pour parler de la vie de famille, et présenter Aiolia dans son rôle de père, mais finalement je vais réserver ça à l'épilogue, comme ça je bouclerais sur une note plus drôle et joyeuse =)

Et oui ! Partez pas maintenant, il reste encore l'épilogue ;)

je pense le publier dans la semaine ^^

Bisous tout le monde !


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Seize ans plus tard …_

- Fais pas de hein bêtise ! Papa se lave les cheveux.

Le garçon éclata de rire sans raison aucune et se mit à battre des jambes dans l'eau de la baignoire, tout en mâchouillant son canard en plastique. Le sourire aux lèvres, Aiolia commença à se shampooiner sans quitter son enfant des yeux.

Le dernier né avait presque deux ans, et il tenait parfaitement assis dans l'eau – même debout sur ses jambes d'ailleurs – mais c'était aussi un véritable boute-en-train. Il suffisait qu'il tourne les yeux deux secondes, pour qu'une catastrophe se produise. Avec lui, le Lion était deux à trois fois plus vigilants qu'il ne l'avait été avec les trois aînés. Au fil des années, il avait appris que, bien que les enfants, dans leurs premières années, ris, pleurent et crient de la même façon ils avaient, pour la plupart, des caractères diamétralement opposés.

Kaoru par exemple. Son premier enfant, celui qu'il avait sans conteste le plus chouchouté, avait fêté son seizième anniversaire la semaine dernière et était un parfait mélange entre ses deux parents. Sa taille et sa carrure étaient typiquement japonaises et, tout comme Shun, il était d'un calme et d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve – parfois même à la limite de la placidité. Mais, ton comme son père Aiolia du Lion, il avait la peau foncée et les cheveux clairs des européens, et possédait, qu'on se le dise, un caractère bien dessiné. Il savait se montrer ouvert, tolérant et compréhensif, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire montre d'une confiance en lui et d'un entêtement qui, parfois, frisait l'obsession.

Durant les quatre premières années, Shun et Aiolia avaient été pleinement satisfait de l'occupation que leur procurait Kaoru, et avaient vécu cette vie à trois avec beaucoup de passion et d'émerveillement : les premiers pas du bébé, ses premières paroles, son premier éclat de rire, son premier dessin … des moments qu'Aiolia n'oublierait jamais, il le savait.

Et puis un jour, Shun était venu le voir en lui disant qu'il voulait un deuxième enfant. Que cela aiderait peut-être Kaoru à s'épanouir s'il avait un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Tout d'abord, Aiolia avait été contre. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du risque que Shun avait encouru durant la grossesse et plus encore durant l'accouchement mais, finalement, il avait cédé. Un nouveau petit bébé !

Son fils Alexandre avait alors vu le jour. Un bon « petit » grec comme son père l'était, cinquante-neuf centimètres à la naissance pour cinq kilos huit-cent à la pesée. Contre toute attente, Shun avait beaucoup mieux traversé l'épreuve de l'accouchement que lors de la naissance de Kaoru. Selon beaucoup, Alexandre n'était pas le fils d'Aiolia. C'était son clone. Exactement la même couleur de cheveux d'un brun roux cuivré chaud et épicé, les mêmes yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été sans nuage et surtout, un caractère têtu, bourru, obstiné et très impulsif dont il avait manifesté très jeune les premiers traits. Sans oublier une fâcheuse tendance à cogner lorsqu'il s'énervait. Mais le petit garçon avait tout de même hérité quelques petites choses de Shun. Un léger cercle vert clair tendre et lumineux qui encerclait sa pupille, ainsi que la forme parfaitement symétrique de sa bouche. Pour le reste, c'était son père le Lion tout craché.

Le caractère d'Alexandre ainsi que l'attention et l'énergie qu'il leur demandait avait conforté Aiolia et Shun dans leur décision : deux enfants étaient parfaits. Il était hors de question d'en avoir d'autres ! Le petit garçon ne semblait jamais vouloir cesser de mettre leurs nerfs à rude épreuve, et surtout ceux de son père, et c'était bien suffisant.

Cependant, six ans après la naissance de ce petit diable, ils avaient eu une surprise. Comme le leur avait alors appris Mû, cela s'appelait une grossesse non désirée. Ou encore, un accident stupide. Shun était tombé enceint sans l'avoir voulu, mais il était hors de question pour lui d'avorter. Aiolia avait retroussé ses manches, prêt pour un nouveau round. Et le petit Yuni était arrivé.

Un hermaphrodite aux cheveux d'émeraude, et aux yeux d'un bleu limpide et transparent, qui était né prématuré à presque huit mois de grossesse et empoisonné par le liquide amniotique. L'accouchement avait été chaotique, et le petit avait passé les deux premiers mois de sa vie en couveuse, incapable d'émettre un son ou de faire un geste, pas même celui d'ouvrir les yeux. Aiolia avait eu très peur. Shun avait eu très peur. Cet enfant n'était pas voulu, mais ils l'avaient tout de suite aimé, et peut-être même avec plus de force que les deux premiers. Mais c'était un désir effrayant et effrayé. Lorsqu'enfin le petit Yuni parvint à soulever ses lourdes paupières et pousser son premier cri, le monde avait paru retrouvé ses couleurs. Pourtant, Aiolia et Shun étaient à présents habitués à entendre des enfants crier, rire et pleurer pour la première fois. Mais entendre la voix de Yuni avait été une bénédiction pour eux.

En grandissant, l'enfant avait gagné en fragilité de corps et d'esprit. Il pleurait souvent, s'effrayait pour un rien, était sujet aux infections virales et réclamait sans cesse la protection et la présence de ses parents. Et pourtant.

Saga, grand Pope du Sanctuaire, était le plus précoce des Chevaliers d'Ors d'Athéna. Il avait été capable d'utiliser, même très brièvement, son cosmos pour la première fois à huit ans. Yuni l'avait fait à l'âge de six ans, pas plus tard que le mois dernier. Il était très fragile physiquement, mais possédait une puissance spirituelle et psychique qui avait fait pâlir Shaka – et il en fallait beaucoup pour l'impressionner. Mais ni Shun ni Aiolia ne s'en étaient réellement inquiéter. Ils avaient confiance en Yuni. Malgré son jeune âge, ce petit hermaphrodite était bien trop sage et bien trop effrayé par sa propre force pour l'utiliser sciemment.

Et puis il y a presque deux ans, quatre ans après la naissance difficile de Yuni, Shun avait demandé une faveur à son amant : un autre bébé. Son argument pour le convaincre avait été :

- J'ai trente ans. Je veux donner la vie une dernière fois avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire.

Aiolia avait évidemment cédé. Voilà comment le petit dernier, Kolia, qui mâchouillait allégrement son canard en plastique en ce moment-même dans la baignoire avec lui, était né. C'était un petit garçon en parfaite santé, magnifique mélange entre oriental et occidental, qui passait son temps à rire, courir et manger. Un vrai petit bonheur de lutin, comme le disait souvent son père.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et Shun entra. Aiolia tourna sa tête toute recouverte de mousse vers lui et lui sourit.

- Tout se passe bien ?

- Ça baigne, répondit le Lion.

Au même moment, voyant Shun entrer, Kolia cria fort, éclata de rire, battit des bras et son canard s'envola violemment pour atterrir en plein dans l'œil de son père.

- Ah putain ! s'écria celui-ci sous les rires joyeux de son fils.

- Ton langage ! répliqua Shun sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire.

- Nan mais il vient de me crever l'œil là !

Aiolia, la paupière droite à moitié fermée, se frotta convulsivement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, se tartinant au passage amoureusement les yeux de shampooing.

- Et merde ! s'écria-t-il de nouveau.

- C'est quoi ces gros mots que j'entends ? lança la voix amusée de June.

Elle pénétra dans la salle de bain sans aucune gêne, démasquée et souriante, affublée d'un tablier jaune, un bol à la main. Shun se détourna et attrapa une serviette pour y envelopper son fils qui continuait de gazouiller joyeusement.

- Mais qu'est-ce tu fous là toi ?! l'accueillit Aiolia avec verve. Tu vois pas que je prends mon bain !

- Ah si, je vois ! répondit la jeune femme dans un grand sourire.

Avant qu'une nouvelle guerre atomique n'explose, Shun fit sortir son amie de la pièce et referma la porte. Puis il tendit une petite serviette à son compagnon pour que celui-ci puisse s'essuyer les yeux.

- Empoté, lui dit-il lorsqu'il eut fini.

- Nan mais il m'a canardé, t'es témoin ?! se défendit Aiolia en pointant son fils du doigt.

Shun rit. Kolia, dans ses bras, tentait désespérément d'arracher la serviette qui l'entourait. Cet enfant avait une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir toujours se promener nu, et avait acquis un don certain pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Assit dans sa baignoire, de la mousse sur la tête, Aiolia se renfrogna. Son compagnon se pencha vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent chastement.

- Yuni ne veut pas prendre son petit déjeuner, dit Shun en frottant les cheveux de Kolia avec énergie malgré ses protestations, il n'a déjà pas terminé son assiette hier soir, ça m'embêterait qu'il ne mange pas non plus ce matin. Tu veux bien allez t'en occuper ? Moi j'ai tout essayé.

- Ouais, répondit le Lion en se grattant l'oreille, mais je ne te garantis pas de faire mieux que toi.

Une fois sec et habillé, Aiolia quitta la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. En parcourant le couloir et pénétrant ensuite dans la pièce, une bouffée étrange de nostalgie le submergea. Un bref instant, il revit l'espace tel qu'il était seize ans auparavant, une chambre et une cuisine à la fois où ils avaient à peine la place de tenir à deux. Mais avec les années, Aiolia avait fini par transformer ce petit nid d'amour en véritable maison de famille avec trois chambres, une salle d'eau, une cuisine, une salle à manger et même, un petit garage où les jouets d'extérieurs des enfant s'entassaient comme autant de merveilles usées par le temps et les usages répétés. Le Lion ne pouvait s'empêcher de tirer une certaine fierté de son ouvrage chaque fois qu'il contemplait la maison depuis l'extérieur.

Soudain, assit à la table, la tête penchée au-dessus d'un bol, une petite silhouette le tira de ses pensées. A la vue du petit Yuni qui le fixait avec ses yeux bleus larmoyants, le cœur d'Aiolia se gonfla d'amour. Il ressemblait tellement à Shun, avec ce petit nez retroussé et ses cheveux d'émeraude, que c'en était désarmant pour lui, qui déjà ne pouvait rien refusé à l'original. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, le Lion s'approcha de l'enfant.

- Bah alors ma puce, dit-il avec tendresse, on n'arrive pas à terminer ses céréales ?

L'enfant fit non de la tête, remuant les Golden Grahams dans son lait à l'aide sa petite cuillère. A voir cette petite moue triste et désolée, le cœur d'Aiolia fondit comme neige au soleil.

- C'est pas grave, dit-il alors avec toujours autant de douceur, on va ranger ça, et tu vas prendre un carré de chocolat à la place, ça te dit ?

Immédiatement, le visage pâle de Yuni s'illumina et ses yeux pétillèrent. Il sauta de sa chaise alors que son père retirait le bol de la table, et le suivit dans la cuisine. Par mesure de sécurité, et aussi parce que les quatre enfants étaient tous aussi gourmands que celui qui leur avait donné le jour, les tablettes de chocolat avaient été rangé dans un placard si haut que pas même Alexandre, du haut de ses douze ans, ne pouvait les attraper.

Aiolia ouvrit le placard et saisit une tablette de chocolat au lait Côte d'Or, Yuni accroché au pantalon. Il cassa un carré, s'accroupit près de lui, et le lui donna. L'enfant s'en saisit immédiatement de ses petites mains blanches avides, et le fourra dans sa bouche avec délectation.

- Et mange-le vite avant que ton père voit ça ! lui murmura Aiolia, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, le petit corps de son enfant se colla contre son torse et sa tête minuscule se déposa sur son épaule. Tout en continuant de sucer son petit carré de chocolat, l'enfant resta là à câliner son père qui, patiemment, attendait, accroupit sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Contrairement à ses trois frères, Yuni n'était pas avare de parole. Il parlait très peu, mais s'exprimait tout autrement. Il adorait les câlins, les bisous et les caresses et se contentait souvent d'un regard ou d'un sourire pour répondre. C'était un enfant très sage et très calme, très timide aussi. Pour Aiolia, c'était sa petite princesse.

Tout comme Kaoru, Yuni était un hermaphrodite. Même s'il était encore trop jeune pour réaliser exactement ce que cela signifiait pour lui, le Lion avait parfois l'impression que son enfant tenait plus de la petite fille calme, que du garçon turbulent. Parfois, lorsqu'il le regardait dormir, il revoyait son petit corps immobile et muet sous la couveuse de verre, et son cœur se serrait. Bien évidemment, il ne l'avait jamais dit ouvertement à Shun, mais se l'avouait à lui-même sans complexe : Yuni était sans conteste son préféré. Il était si fragile, et cette façon qu'il avait de réclamer la présence et la protection de son père le faisait littéralement fondre. Parfois, il avait l'impression de contempler Shun, innocent et délicat.

De ce fait, Aiolia n'était pas particulièrement pressé de voir Yuni grandir. Il voulait qu'il garde cette innocente fragilité, pour toujours. Mais bientôt, il le savait, son enfant lui poserait cette question embarrassante, que Kaoru lui avait un jour posé : pourquoi je ne suis pas comme les autres garçons ? Soudainement nostalgique, et peut-être même un peu effrayé, Aiolia serra le corps étroit de son enfant contre lui, et soupira.

L'adolescence de Kaoru avait été une bataille de tous les instants. Profondément perturbé par ce qu'il était, le jeune garçon avait longtemps fuit la proximité des autres, s'était longtemps caché des regards. Il avait peur, et honte à la fois de sa condition d'hermaphrodite. Pendant trois ans, il avait même catégoriquement refusé d'aller au Sanctuaire lorsque ses parents s'y rendaient pour retrouver Alexandre, installé là-bas depuis l'âge de huit ans pour y suivre son entrainement d'apprenti Chevalier du Scorpion. De plus, contrairement à son petit frère, Kaoru n'avait jamais voulu devenir Chevalier et avait donc suivit un entraînement secondaire, juste de quoi lui apprendre à se défendre en cas de nécessité, ce qui rendait d'autant plus rares les occasions pour lui de se rendre au Domaine Sacré.

Bien évidemment, la paix régnait désormais dans le monde depuis seize ans, depuis le jour où, sur cette même île, le dernier groupuscule des Amazones avait été détruit la nuit de la naissance de Kaoru par Ikki du Phénix, venu prêter main forte à June et ses compagnons. Personne n'en était certain, bien sûr, mais après cette bataille, plus aucune Femme Guerrière ne s'était manifesté, et Athéna et son Pope en avait naturellement conclu qu'elles avaient toutes été tué ou mises en déroute, et qu'elles avaient fini par abandonne. Il n'était donc pas utile à Kaoru de suivre un entraînement sérieux, aussi avait-il eu le droit de choisir lui-même sa destinée.

Et, tout comme Alexandre avait choisi de tenter sa chance pour l'armure d'or du Scorpion, l'année dernière, âgé de quinze ans, Kaoru avait choisi de se mettre au service de Mû du Bélier, et de devenir médecin. Bien malgré lui, Shun en avait été fier. Fier de constater que son enfant voulait se mettre à disposition pour les autres, soigner des blessés et vivre, malgré tout, parmi les Chevaliers. Bien évidemment, ni lui ni Aiolia ne se doutait de la vérité de cet acte, mais ne tarderait pas à le découvrir.

- Aiolia, tu vas être en retard.

La voix de Shun, bien qu'elle fut douce et teintée d'un léger amusement, fit sursauter le Lion qui, perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait pas entendu son compagnon approcher. Yuni se tourna vers son autre père, les lèvres et le menton barbouillés de chocolat, et lui sourit.

- Je vois, lança Shun en croisant les bras.

- Bah, tenta Aiolia dans un sourire, il n'a pas voulu terminer son bol.

- Mmh.

Echange de regard. Soudain, Yuni avala sa dernière bouchée et leva ses mains bariolées de chocolat devant le nez de son père avant de s'écrier :

- A fini !

- C'est bien ma puce, lui répondit Aiolia dans un sourire conquis, un tantinet trop tard, mais c'est bien quand même.

Yuni souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se laissa manipuler lorsque son père le prit dans ses bras pour l'approcher de l'évier et nettoyer ses petits doigts sales, puis accepta un bisou sur la joue sans protester mais couina de mécontentement lorsqu'Aiolia le redéposa au sol. Toujours debout les bras croisés, appuyé contre la porte, Shun souriait en les observant.

- Allez ma puce va t'habiller, ordonna doucement le Lion en poussant l'enfant vers le salon.

Yuni détala alors comme un petit lapin et disparu dans le couloir, ravi. Aiolia se tourna vers Shun et lui sourit.

- A chaque fois tu te fais avoir, lui dit son amant en entrant dans la pièce.

- Nan mais il n'arrivait pas à finir son bol ! se défendit le Lion avec véhémence. J'allais pas le laisser commencer la journée avec rien dans le ventre quand même.

- Bien sûr … et il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que, s'il ne finissait jamais son bol, c'est justement parce qu'il sait que s'il ne le finit pas, il aura du chocolat ?

- J'lui en donne pas à chaque fois non plus !

Court silence.

- Enfin pas toujours, termina le Lion, un peu gêné.

Shun rigola. Il attrapa les bols et les tasses et les mit dans l'évier avant de faire couler l'eau. Aiolia jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge dans le salon. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait être en retard. Ses vingt élèves, futurs gardes et soldat du Sanctuaire, l'attendaient déjà certainement sur le terrain d'entraînement. Chaque matin, c'était toujours plus dur pour Aiolia de quitter son foyer. Pour Shun, c'était différent. Il avait quatorze élèves, tous concurrent à l'obtention de l'armure d'argent de Céphée, et suivait donc un but bien précis, alors qu'Aiolia se contentait de former une vingtaine de jeunes hommes durant deux ans avant de les envoyer au Sanctuaire pour qu'ils y prennent leur poste. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé d'apprenti Chevalier d'Or du Lion.

Il soupira discrètement et glissa un regard sur Shun. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos, occupé à laver rapidement les bols abandonnés là, sales et pour certains encore remplis de lait. Seize années. Déjà seize ans qu'ils vivaient ensembles et avaient fondé une famille. Et en seize ans, Shun n'avait pratiquement pas changé. Certes, il avait à présent trente-deux ans, et ces quatre grossesses avaient élargi un peu ses hanches, tout en les féminisant encore davantage – le résultat de fréquentes injections d'œstrogène. Mais comme n'importe quel japonais qui n'avait pas encore atteint la cinquantaine, le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur lui. Ses joues étaient toujours roses, son regard brillait comme lorsqu'il avait quinze ans, et ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi doux. Son corps n'avait rien perdu de sa douceur et de sa souplesse et Aiolia aimait toujours autant le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer fort et lui faire l'amour. Une passion et un désir qui ne s'étaient pas éteints avec les années, mais s'étaient au contraire ravivée. Le Lion prenait toujours autant de plaisir à parcourir encore et encore ce corps qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur.

Quant à lui, le passage des années avait laissé quelques traces, même minimes. Son corps rudes et ses muscles puissants s'étaient encore élargis, son visage était un peu plus buriné que par le passé, et sa peau avait encore gagné en couleur. Tout cela était le résultat de toutes ces journées passées dehors à entrainer toujours plus de recrue, mais malgré tout, Aiolia tirait une certaine fierté de ces petites transformations physiques, qui n'avaient fait que le rendre d'apparence encore plus dangereuse, et sauvage. Il aimait, lorsqu'il se rendait au Sanctuaire avec Shun, voir les regards étonnés et impressionnés des jeunes élèves qui pullulaient à présent dans le Domaine Sacré. Pour tous là-bas, Aiolia du Lion était un mystère, un puissant Chevalier d'Or à la carrure plus qu'impressionnante, à qui tous avaient envie de ressembler, dont tous voulaient suivre l'exemple. Ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer un peu le Pope, bien sûr.

Soudain, répondant à une pulsion qu'il n'avait pas envie de refouler, Aiolia attrapa les hanches de Shun et colla son corps chaud et toujours autant désirable au sien. Shun gloussa de surprise, puis fit mine de se dérober.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-il amusé.

- Mmh j'sais pas, marmonna Aiolia en embrassant la peau tendre de son cou, j'dois être en chaleur, j'ai envie de te …

- Non ! le coupa Shun avec autorité.

- Oh ça va ! A deux et six ans, ils ne comprennent pas quand je dis ça !

- Oui mais non quand même.

Court silence. Aiolia refusait obstinément de bouger malgré Shun qui se contorsionnait pour tenter de lui échapper, et restait bien souder contre lui.

- Arrêtes de gigoter comme ça, ça m'excite ! le prévint le Lion dans un sourire.

- T'es exaspérant, répliqua Shun en soupirant.

- Ça me donne encore plus envie de t'en faire un cinquième quand tu te retiens de m'insulter.

Nouveau silence, encore plus court que le premier.

- Va te faire foutre, murmura Shun d'une voix suave.

- Oh c'est vilain ça ! répliqua Aiolia avant de fondre de nouveau sur son cou.

Shun rit de nouveau en sentant les lèvres, la langue et les dents de son amant jouer avec sa peau. Mais plus il faisait ça, et plus Aiolia se sentait frustré. Depuis combien de temps n'avait pas laissé libre cours à ses pulsions sans craindre de voir un gamin surgir dans leur chambre ou dans n'importe quelle autre pièce où ils tentaient d'avoir un peu d'intimité ?

Et comme de par hasard, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, et une voix appela :

- Papas ? Vous êtes là ?

Aiolia soupira et grommela de mécontentement. Il en aurait insulté et maudit tous les enfants de la Terre entière. Mais Shun, lui, se retourna brusquement et braqua sur lui un regard indécis, les sourcils froncés.

- C'était Kaoru non ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

Ouvrant la bouche, Aiolia ne répondit finalement rien, parce que, bien mal aisé fut-il de l'admettre, il n'avait pas reconnu la voix de son fils.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? réitéra ladite voix.

- Ah oui, acquiesça alors Aiolia, c'est lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il fou là ?

Un peu inquiet, Shun s'extirpa adroitement des bras du Lion et surgit dans le salon. Aiolia le suivit de près. Kaoru se tenait effectivement au milieu de la pièce, vêtu seulement de la toge blanche réglementaire du Sanctuaire, et des sandales en cuir. Encore une fois, Aiolia fut éblouit par la beauté étrange, presque divine, de son enfant. Tout semblait parfait chez lui, jusqu'à l'alliance plutôt insolite de sa peau mate et de ses lumineux cheveux dorés. Ses yeux d'émeraude n'en ressortaient que davantage. C'était comme si il avait été béni par les dieux eux-mêmes.

Mais ce qui étonna le Lion, fut la présence aux côtés de son fils de Likian, le fils de Milo. Avec les années, celui-ci avait fini par ressembler exactement à celui, venu du futur, qu'ils avaient connu. Avec une légère différence toutefois, une étrange sérénité dans ses yeux rouge. Dans deux mois, le jeune homme allait devoir concourir et affronter ses camarades d'entraînement pour l'obtention de l'armure d'or du Sagittaire, et son apprentissage auprès d'Aioros avait fait de lui un homme musclé, très fort, qui possédait un cosmos déjà extrêmement développé et puissant. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, Likian, qui adorait se mettre en avant et parler le premier, tentait de se faire tout petit derrière Kaoru.

- Tiens salut ! s'extasia Aiolia avec un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Contrairement à lui, Shun avait gardé le silence, une expression grave sur le visage. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Kaoru prit une grande inspiration, et dit :

- J'ai quelque chose … on, a quelque chose à vous dire.

Puis il fit une pause. Souriant toujours, Aiolia laissa échapper un pouffement amusé.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il tout sourire.

Likian semblait vouloir disparaître derrière Kaoru, et gardait les yeux obstinément rivés au sol. Shun se mordit la lèvre inférieure, de plus en plus nerveux. Il commençait à redouter le pire. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

- Je suis enceint.

La nouvelle tomba sur le foyer comme une météorite. Le cœur de Shun fit un bond dans sa poitrine et ses yeux se fermèrent, comme s'il voulait se dérober à la scène et partir loin, très loin.

Le visage d'Aiolia se métamorphosa littéralement. Une rage pure l'inonda et remodela ses traits. Lorsqu'il osa lever les yeux, Likian se liquéfia littéralement sur place et se tassa sur lui-même, comme pour disparaitre dans un trou de souris.

Le petit Kolia choisit ce moment pour surgir dans le salon en criant et riant, sans trop de raison, et parada en courant dans tous les sens, totalement nu.

...

_Vingt-quatre ans plus tard …_

Extrait de « _Généalogie du Sanctuaire, XXIe siècle_ » par le Chevalier d'Or Mû du Bélier, rattaché à l'étude des « _Hermaphrodites au Sanctuaire_ », dossier remis à la Déesse Athéna et conservé ensuite dans les Archives du Palais du Pope :

_« […] suite à cela, et grâce aux recherches effectuées par Ikki du Phénix, ainsi qu'à l'étude des chiffres et des informations remises par les différents hôpitaux de divers pays occidentaux, européens et orientaux, je peux affirmer de source sûre, qu'en quarante années, le nombre d'hermaphrodite sur Terre est passé de moins de cent mille à plus de cinq cent mille. En me projetant sur les quarante prochaines années, si la courbe ne fléchit pas, les hermaphrodites seront plus d'un million. _

_Leur croissance est extraordinaire selon moi, et s'explique par le fait que, dans une famille composé d'un homme et d'une femme dis « normaux », un hermaphrodite peut naitre. Dans une famille composée d'un homme dit « normal » et d'un homme hermaphrodite, un enfant hermaphrodite a tout autant de chance qu'un enfant dit « normal » de voir le jour. Et enfin, dans une famille composée de deux hermaphrodites, seuls des hermaphrodites naitront de leur union._

_Ainsi, je peux reprendre aujourd'hui sans peur le terme utilisé par Ikki du Phénix il y a quarante ans de cela._

_Nous sommes à l'aube d'une troisième humanité._

_Nous dominera-t-elle dans plus de cent ans ? Deviendra-t-elle ensuite la seule et unique humanité ?_

_La multiplication des hermaphrodites touche également le Sanctuaire. Non pas que, selon moi, ce soit une mauvaise chose. Simplement, la plupart d'entre eux possèdent des pouvoirs tellement incroyables qu'ils peuvent, à mon humble avis, égaler celui des dieux. Est-ce une bonne chose cependant ?_

_Pour plus de clarté, et parce que cela est plus éloquent que des mots et de grands discours, je me suis permis de dresser un arbre généalogique assez succincte des hermaphrodites du Sanctuaire, en commençant par le premier né :_

__ Kaoru, né d'Aiolia Chevalier d'Or du Lion, et de Shun Chevalier Divin d'Andromède. Hermaphrodite en parfaite condition physique, encore vivant à ce jour. Age, quarante ans. Marié à Likian, Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire. Ont eu ensembles neuf enfants, dont deux paires de jumeaux. Parmi eux se trouvent cinq hermaphrodites dont deux occupent des postes de commandement importants au Sanctuaire, et deux autres sont apprentis Chevaliers._

__ Yuni, né d'Aiolia Chevalier d'Or du Lion, et de Shun Chevalier Divin d'Andromède. Hermaphrodite atteint d'un souffle au cœur et d'une malformation cardiaque, mort en couche à l'âge de vingt-huit ans. Marié à Myakon, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, fils cadet du Pope Saga et de Marine, Chevalier d'Argent de l'Aigle. Ont eu trois enfants, dont deux hermaphrodites qui sont aujourd'hui apprentis Chevaliers._

__ Elbireth, né de Camus Chevalier d'Or du Verseau et de Cénival entraîneuse agréée des Femmes Chevaliers. Hermaphrodite en parfaite condition physique encore vivant à ce jour. Age, trente-trois ans. En couple avec Alexandre, Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion, et fils d'Aiolia du Lion et de Shun d'Andromède. Ont eu deux enfants hermaphrodites en bonne santé, aujourd'hui apprentis […] »_

...

Athéna décida d'arrêter ici sa lecture et reposa délicatement le dossier sur le pupitre de son bureau. Elle connaissait par cœur toute l'étude réalisée par Mû du Bélier, aujourd'hui retraité vivant à Jamir en compagnie de son amant Milo. Elle savait qu'après ce troisième nom viendraient ceux des enfants de Kaoru et de Likian qui avaient déjà enfanté – trois sur les cinq hermaphrodites de cette grande famille avaient plus d'un enfant. Mais elle ne se lassait pas de le lire, et le relire.

La naissance de tous ces hermaphrodites au sein même de son Domaine Sacré était pour elle synonyme de victoire. Bien évidemment, Zeus en avait été fort contrarié, et lui avait interdit l'accès à l'Olympe, lui promettant que la prochaine Guerre Sainte serait la plus terrible de toute. Mais Athéna n'avait pas peur. Ses Chevaliers avaient plus de deux cent ans pour se préparer, et elle avait confiance en eux.

Car Mû du Bélier avait raison, lorsqu'il disait que ces hermaphrodites devenus Chevaliers possédaient un cosmos qui surpassait de loin ceux de leurs parents. Et qui leur permettait, déjà, d'être l'égal des dieux.

Soudain, la Déesse fronça les sourcils et rouvrit le dossier. Elle l'avait déjà parcouru des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, et pourtant une évidence venait seulement de lui sauter aux yeux. Afin de s'en assurer, elle relu les trois noms cités tout en haut de la liste. Kaoru, Yuni, et Alexandre. Elle sourit. Puis un rire joyeux fusa d'entre ses lèvres.

Tous les hermaphrodites vivants aujourd'hui au Sanctuaire étaient des descendants d'Aiolia du Lion, et de Shun d'Andromède, hormis Elbireth, qui s'était mariée à Alexandre. Athéna se laissa tomber au fond de son haut fauteuil et sourit en regardant le soleil d'été frapper à sa fenêtre. Puis elle repensa aux deux hommes qui vivaient toujours sur l'île d'Andromède, heureux de profiter à deux du temps qui s'écoulaient, insouciants du rôle qu'ils avaient joué dans passé, et l'avenir du Sanctuaire.

FIN

* * *

><p>Coucou ! Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas faire un épilogue aussi long 0o<p>

Mais j'ai eu envie de m'épencher un peu plus sur la vie familiale de Shun et Aiolia, sans trop m'y attarder non plus =) et puis tout à coup je me suis dis : tiens, et je donnais plus de profondeur à l'avenir des herma sur Terre ? Alors ni une ni deux, j'ai inventé ça en quatrième vitesse XD

Bon. Et bien, j'espère que cette loooonnngue fic vous aura plu ^^ et ça me fait tout drôle de la terminer maintenant 0o un petit pincement au coeur quoi ...

Par contre, je ne sais pas encore si j'écrirais une fic à nouveau, je n'ai absolument pas d'idée pour la suite, mais auquel cas, je repasse et je vous recontacte ! Et maintenant que j'ai du temps pour lire, je vais rendre la pareil à tous mes lecteurs qui sont aussi auteurs, et vos assaillir de reviews XD

Merci à tous ! Et un gros merci surtout à Akarisnape, Selene Magnus, Shiryudm, Hemere, Estelle Uzumaki, Sunny, Coraz, Daisy, Emma77, Misaoshi, Guest, Choupinette, et beaucoup d'autres !

merci à tous 3


End file.
